Game of Fairies
by TheBobcat18
Summary: Undergoing Rewrite! Rewrite titled: A Song of Fairies!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's the Bobcat bringing you another story! As you can tell this has our favorite Fairy Tail Characters running around Westeros. How did they end up there? What is going on? Will Natsu not burn Pentos to the ground? Who will live, who will die, who will rise, and who will fall in the dangerous Game of Thrones.**

Prologue

Levy shifted in her weight in the bench as she tried to find a more comfortable way to sit and read a new spell book she just found in the library. The blue haired girl was having a difficult time comprehending it. It was rather complex and difficult to understand so she was trying out every single sitting position possible in order to be able to sit for hours and not have to move again. A man wearing who had long black hair, simple clothes, and studs pierced into his face was sitting across from her looking thoroughly annoyed at watching her constantly shift and change her seating. Across the room, a brawl could be heard starting to break out between Gray Fullbuster, the ice make wizard, and Natsu Dragneel, the resident pyro and fire dragon slayer. The brawl was instantly quelled by a young women who wore armor and had scarlet hair by the name of Erza, the most feared woman in the guild Fairy Tail. The man sitting across from Levy snickered at the fearful looks given off by Gray and Natsu. The table jolted again and a tick mark formed on man's head.

"Shrimp! Would you stop shaking the table!" he grumbled

"Hmm…" was all that Levy said her interest completely taken by the text at hand.

"I said stop shaking the table!" shouted the man who immediately received a slap from a word literally labeled slap.

"Shut up Gajeel, I'm trying to read." replied Levy. She doesn't like to be disturbed if she is reading a complex text.

Gajeel mumbled some words to himself and hollered for Mirajane to bring him a snack. After delivering a beer to Laxus, the guild master's grandson, the white haired girl in a red dress strolled over to the Iron Dragon Slayer and placed a bowl of iron in front of him. Gajeel smiled at the bowl and was about to dig in when the table shifted yet again and sent the iron onto the floor. He began to argue with Levy over it while Natsu went over to sit with Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial spirit wizard.

Lucy was going through a ton of mental calculations all revolving around her rent and how in the world she was going to pay for it. There weren't a whole lot of jobs at the guild recently and she was running dangerously low on funds. The blonde kept trying to figure out ways to earn extra cash when a blur of pink hair appeared in front of her. Natsu plopped down across from her and with his trademark wide grin began chatting with Lucy.

"What's up Lucy!?"

"How am i going to pay for rent." She mumbled, "There is no work and I'm broke…"

"You could stay in the girl's dorms you know." Shouted Cana, a brown haired girl wearing pants and a bikini top, from the bar.

"No thanks, I don't want crazy people constantly in my house."

"But Natsu and everyone are already always in your house." said a blue cat sarcastically as he flew up beside Natsu.

"I know that already Happy!" fumed Lucy.

"I'm not crazy!" barked Natsu as fire began to form in his mouth.

"Debateable." replied everyone in the guild hall.

"Hmph." Natsu crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. After a few minutes he slammed his head onto the table. "SOOOOO BORED!"

"Hey would you stop moving the table, Shrimp!"

"I'm not moving the table, stud face!"

"I'm not moving it either Shrimp!"

"WHAA… the book is glowing!" cried Levy with wide eyes as the book lifted from her hands and began giving off a bluish glow.

"THE HELL!" exclaimed Gajeel.

Natsu looked over to Levy and Gajeel and saw a glowing blue book floating above Levy's hands. Suddenly a massive amount of magical energy was released sucking Levy inside of a hole in the space between her and Gajeel. Gajeel grabbed her ankle and attempted to pull her back in. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia Lockser, Cana, Wendy Marvell, Lucy, Mirajane and her siblings Lissanna and Elfman, even Laxus and the thunder god tribe were attempting to yank her back into the room. With a final burst of magic the hole swallowed them all leaving the remaining guild members in complete shock.

An old man with a balding head and white hair along the sides of his head burst into the room. He wore an obnoxious island shirt and shorts and was also incredibly short.

"What the hell is all the commotion about!" he yelled.

"Umm…" stated a man with bluish purple hair and a moustache. "You tell Wakaba!" He pointed at a man smoking across from him.

"Wha! No you tell him Macao!"

"Tell me what!" shouted the old man.

Outside of the guildhall people were going about their daily lives when all of a sudden a huge cry erupted from the building. The building, no, the entire street began to shake as magical pressure was built up in the air. All traffic on the street came to a standstill.

"They were sucked up into what!"

 **There is the prologue everyone! Just to give you guys a rundown of who got sucked up by the portal generated by the book here are the names: Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Lissanna, Elfman, Juvia, Laxus, Freed Justine, Bickslow, and Evergreen (The thunder god tribe). I'll punch out the first main chapter as soon as I can! For those reading my other story as well don't worry I'll still be working on that one as often as I can as well. This idea just came to me and I just had to put it down because it just sounds so interesting. As always I hope you guys enjoyed and please rate and review. Your reviews help make my writing better. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1: Erza

**Hey again you guys! Thank you so much for reading the prologue and reviewing it. It will help improve my writing tremendously. I'm gonna take a similar approach in writing to George RR Martin meaning that the chapters will be about certain characters since this world is so massive and they are all separated from each other. I'll also start the story a little before the actual book Game of Thrones starts. I'm doing this because if I'm going to have our favorite wizards go against each other in the war for the iron throne I believe that they need to believe in the cause they are joining and therefore need to interact with the major players before the actual war begins. So that's the plan for now, don't worry we will get to the war soon enough. Anyways, enough of me talking, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 1: Erza

Erza felt really cold. Not cold like if she was wrapped up in Gray's ice magic but cold like she was breathing in ice. Not only that, but she had a massive pain in her back. She groaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Instead of the wood ceiling of the guild hall there was a grey sky above her. Tiny flakes of snow were lazily drifting down from the grey scene. She caught her breath and shot up from the snowbank she was laying in causing her back to protest. She grunted, rubbed her injury, and carefully took in her surroundings.

She was obviously not anywhere near Magnolia. It was summer there and unless something drastic just happened there wouldn't be snow. Behind her was a massive forest filled with dark trees. An ominous feeling came to her whenever she looked at the woods so she turned and looked in the other direction. In front of her was a huge castle. It had massive stone walls and a great keep situated in the middle of them. Surrounding the castle was a small village full of tiny wooden huts and shops.

 _Yup, definitely not Magnolia. Where the hell am I?_

A scream echoed through the frigid air. Erza ears picked up on it and she immediately charged in the direction the scream came from. Several hundred yards from where she was there was a little girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes. She had tearstained cheeks and looked absolutely terrified. Around her were a pack of wolves. The pack circled her, snarling, and gnashing their teeth waiting for their alpha to move in for the kill.

 _Not on my watch!_

Erza tried to call forth a sword from her requip space. Instead of appearing immediately it took a good thirty seconds before the sword finally materialized. Erza felt exhausted from the strain the requip took. She looked at her sword annoyed but she would deal with that problem later. With a mighty yell she charged at the wolves. The alpha wolf broke from the pack and was about to clamp its jaws onto the little girl when it was slammed into the ground by Erza's fist. The other wolves stopped their advance and took in their new adversary. Erza eyes didn't even blink as she stared down the creatures. The little girl clutched her blue skirt as Erza kept herself between the girl and the wolves. The alpha wolf lunged again only this time met steel instead of a fist. The wolf yelped and hobbled away from the two girls. The other wolves saw this and slowly inched away as well. This was not as easy as they thought it would be.

An arrow whizzed through the air and pierced a wolf in the skull with a resounding thud. The other wolves snarled and looked over to see a group of men riding horses. Two of them were carry large long bows while the other two produced swords from the sheaths at the side of their steeds. The wolves admitted defeat to the girls, tucked their tails, and ran back to the forest. Erza kept herself at the ready. She didn't know who these people were but if they meant this girl harm they wouldn't live to see another day.

The girl released her grip of Erza's skirt and ran up to the lead horseman. The horseman dropped from his horse and enveloped the girl in a hug. The coat he wore was so big that it seemed to swallow the little girl in its embrace. Erza carefully lowered her sword after she saw the bowmen now taking aim at her. The other horseman beside the man who was hugging the girl casually rode up to her.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Erza took in man. He had black hair like the little girl and blue eyes as well. He wore a black fur coat and had a simple tunic underneath it. His jaw was covered in a well kept beard and his hair was slightly curly.

"My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet." replied Erza.

The man nodded. "Thank you for saving my sister then Lady Erza."

Erza nodded as the other rider came up to her. He looked much older and had bags under his eyes. His hair was a more brownish color but he still bore the blue eyes that the girl had. He had a beard as well and he seemed to be dressed in richer furs than the man before.

"You got between the wolves and my daughter?" asked the man slightly stunned at what he was seeing.

Erza nodded.

"In that outfit?"

Erza looked down and saw that she was just wearing her normal armor, blue skirt, and boots. She didn't see a problem with it.

"Is there a problem with it?" she asked.

"Watch your tongue girl, you're speaking to the Lord of Winterfell." growled a bowman.

"She is fine, there's nothing to worry about." said the lord calmly, "I'm just a little surprised to see a woman in armor wandering around in this frozen area. Although, if you hadn't been here I might be burying my little Arya right now. You have my eternal thanks."

Erza raised a hand. "I was just doing what anyone else would've done…" she widened her eyes a second. Gotta be formal with him after all. "My lord." She bowed.

The older man smiled. "Come, you are more than welcome in the castle tonight for what you did. We will enjoy a feast for your deed and tomorrow we will discuss other things."

 _Feast!_ Erza's heart jumped, _there better be strawberry cake._

She began to walk beside the horseman. The girl constantly stared back at her then looked forward again like she was afraid to meet her gaze. She looked up at the two horsemen in the lead.

"If I may ask, what are your names?"

The younger horseman was taken aback by the directness of the question while the older horseman just smiled.

"So you are not from around here." he started, "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of the North and Winterfell, this is my first born son Rob." he gestured over to the younger man, "and this little girl riding with me now, is my little Arya."

"A pleasure to meet you all then." Erza replied.

The group soon entered the small village and passed through quickly before entering the massive gates that preceded that castle. Inside of the castle walls Erza saw a bunch of men with swords training and an older man shouting commands at them and attempting to correct any mistakes he saw. A little farther away she saw an interesting little wood that seemed very peaceful. Maybe she'd check that out later. The horsemen dismounted and a herd of servants rushed over and took the horses away followed by a woman in a dress and cloak who rushed up and hugged the little girl tightly. After saying a few words to her the woman looked up at Eddard and Rob then stared at her.

"Who's this Ned."

"This is Lady Erza Scarlet, she rescued our daughter and held off the wolves that surrounded her until we arrived."

The lady seemed impressed by the redhead's actions.

"I presume you want a feast for her then Ned."

The older man nodded his head.

"Well, I'll let the kitchen know, and I'll also have the servants prepare a room for Lady Scarlet as well as some fresh clothes. Now come inside, it's bitter out here."

The group went inside. Erza was instantly whisked away by some servants who led her upstairs to a room. The room was furnished nicely. It had a queen sized bed in the center with lovely wood furnishings along the walls and a blazing fire in the fireplace already. A female servant then entered the room. She was carrying a bundle of clothes for the her. She set them down on the bed and moved up to Erza. Right when she touched the armor, Erza took a step back startling the servant.

"It's all right, I can do this myself. Thank you though." stated Erza.

The servant nodded, bowed, then left the room.

Erza took one look at the dress on the bed and her mind instantly said no. She began to gather her magic and attempted to requip into one of her dresses, after all this was a formal dinner. She tried her requip for a good minute. She could see the magic energy glowing around her but for some reason she was having extreme difficulty accessing her pocket dimension. After another minute she gave up, exhausted from the effort. What is going on with her magic?

 _Great, gotta wear the ugly clothes!_

A few hours later, Erza was escorted down to the dining hall of the castle. There she was given a seat on the high table with Lord Stark's family. Erza's eyes desperately searched for the strawberry cake, but had no luck. Sitting with her at the table was Arya, cleaned up and in a cute green dress, her mother Lady Stark, Lord Stark, her older brother Rob, and three other children who she found out were the other children of the house, Sansa, Bran, and Ricken. The three other children stared wide eyed at the red haired girl who took a seat next to Rob. Every other eye in the room was on her as well.

"Why is everyone staring?" She whispered to Rob, "Is there something on my face?"

Rob snickered a bit, "No, they are just surprised to see that a woman rescued by sister."

"Why are they so surprised by that?"

"It's not often you hear about a woman with a sword and armor holding off wolves and rescuing my sister. They are just curious."

Erza nodded and began to eat. She remembered the elegant way to eat food from a book Levy once gave her and tried her best to imitate that. The others at the table were surprised by how lady like the female warrior was acting. Eventually, Ned Stark broke the awkward silence. He stood and raised his wine glass.

"A toast!" he bellowed with a powerful voice. "To lady Erza Scarlett, who rescued my daughter, Arya, today from a pack of wolves!"

A cheer arose from those in attendance. Except for a young man in the back of the room.

He had black hair but brown eyes instead. He had a short beard that needed to be trimmed slightly and wore simple clothes. He caught Erza's gaze, smiled, raised his glass to her and took a big gulp before exiting the room.

"Who was that?" asked Erza.

"That is my bastard brother, Jon." replied Rob.

"That's not very nice!" growled Erza.

"What?"

"Calling your brother a bastard of course! That's not very nice."

"Well that's what he is, my father had him just after he married my mother."

Erza caught herself. That's what he meant by bastard.

"Believe me," he continued, "I have the utmost respect for Jon. He is my brother and I love him

for it. Regardless of who his mother is."

Erza continued to eat until her plate was clean. Though she was still disappointed by the lack of strawberry cake she did enjoy the pie that was served as dessert. Soon the feast ended and she was guided back to her room by Lord Stark. Outside of the room Eddard stopped and faced her.

"We will discuss some things tomorrow, but until then get some rest, you look very tired."

He left her there in front of the door. Erza opened it, undressed and tried to fit the night clothes over her frame. She then wrapped herself in the sheets and drifted off.

 **A little bit of a slow chapter I know trust me. But every good story needs some development and introductions. The good stuff will come soon you guys don't worry. I think Erza is a perfect fit in Winterfell. She has a high sense of justice and loyalty. Plus who better for Arya to get her fighting spirit from anyways after being rescued by her. Well, that's chapter one! As always, I hope you enjoyed, rate and review please. And have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2: Natsu

**Hello again everyone! Back with another chapter. Thanks for all who are reading and I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 2: Natsu

Natsu felt himself moving. Not only that, he felt his knees scraping against the ground while he was moving. Why was he moving if he was sleeping? His mind took a second to process this.

 _Wait, someone is moving me! Who the hell is moving me!_

Natsu's eyes shot open. He instantly regretted this as the bright sun nearly blinded him. He cried out and the hands dragging him stopped moving. Natsu carefully opened his eyes and saw a plump man wearing a weird outfit sitting in front of him. Even though the clothes were weird Natsu could tell that they were expensive judging by the amount of jewelry hanging from them. Still, Natsu was way too preoccupied with the man wearing a dress in front of him. The guards began shouting out him in a strange language that Natsu couldn't understand. He then felt a fist smack into his cheek. Natsu growled and struggled against the hands. He was answered with a fist in his gut.

"STOP HITTING ME DAMMIT!" bellowed Natsu.

"Enough!" ordered the man in a dress. "Drop him."

The hands released Natsu's arms and he fell face first onto the stone floor. He sat up unfazed and took in surroundings. Rich house, lots of art, man in dress, guards with big pointy spears… yup he didn't like this place already. The man in the dress leaned forward.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you, and why are you wearing a dress?" replied Natsu. This was followed by a swift slap from one of the guards.

Natsu could feel his anger begin to swell. He began to steadily increase his magical pressure around him. It took a little more effort than he was used to but that was ok. He noticed that the dress man asked him another question but this time he ignored it. Before another fist could meet his face Natsu wrapped his hand in fire and shot a strike of his own. The man screamed as the fire fist landed on target and sent him flying over the railing of the palace and down several stories. Everyone in the room grew dead silent and stared wide eyed at the pink haired boy.

Illyrio Mopatis was the only one who seemed unsurprised by what he just saw. Of course his facial expression was a bluff though. But rather than surprise the emotion running through his mind was curiosity. Who was this pink haired buffoon that can seem to summon fire at will? A bad memory went through Illyrio's mind as he saw a woman with blood red hair in front of a burning pyre.

 _Could this boy be one of the ones from Asshai. If so why is he here?_ Thought Illryio.

He was about to begin questioning the boy again when two more people burst into the room. Both of them sported pale white hair and stunning bluish purple eyes. One was a man around twenty years of age while the other was a young girl about Natsu's age. Natsue heard the sound of the door slam and whipped his head around to see them.

"Mira?" he mumbled.

 _No idiot! Not Mira!_ Natsu's mind yelled, _Mira's got bigger boobs!_

Another fist hit his head after his sudden movement.

 _That does it!_

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled. The flames once again appeared on his hands only brighter and hotter. It planted itself onto a guards helmet and as it connected the iron helm slowly began to melt. The second guard screamed and fell to the side clutching his head.

 _Did I seriously hit him that hard? I barely put anything into that._

The girl's eyes were wide with fear. The boy's on the other hand were wide with excitement.

"Did you just say something about a dragon?" he asked.

"Viserys please, ignore this cretin." protested Illyrio.

Viserys ignored Illyrio instead and approached Natsu. He lowered himself to eye level. "Did you just say something about a dragon?"

"Yeah, what of it!?" replied Natsu.

"What do you know of dragons kid?"

"A lot, I was raised by one after all."

That was something Viserys was not expecting. And it was hilarious. This kid who could summon fire at his beckon call claimed to be raised by a real dragon. Viserys chuckled at the thought.

"Dragons were killed off generations ago kid." he grabbed Natsu by the throat, "Don't lie to your king again. Unless you want to awaken the dragon." His grip loosened so Natsu could speak. "What do you know of dragons?"

"You know dragon slayer magic too!" Natsu croaked taking Viserys phrase completely out of context.

"What!" Now Viserys was truly dumbfounded. Dragon Slayer Magic? What the hell is going through this kid's mind.

"Yeah, magic you use to slay dragons. You know some too!" Viserys grip lessened more from just the audacity of that statement. This man is claiming to be able to slay dragons.

 _Does he mean the actual creature…_ pondered Viserys, _Or…_

"Kill him now." stated Viserys to Illyrio. "He claims to be able to use magic to kill dragons. The only dragons left in the world are myself and Dany. It's obvious he's here to kill us."

"You guys are actual dragons!" exclaimed Natsu as he stood up. "AWESOME! Fight me!"

A bunch of guards jumped between the dragon slayer and Viserys.

 _Did he just ask me to fight him!? Is this kid that idiotic?_

"No Lord Illyrio please don't." said a small girlish voice.

Natsu quit struggling with the guards and turned around to see the girl. The girl gracefully made her way to Viserys and began to whisper in his ear. Viserys smirked and turned to the guards motioning for them to release Natsu.

"Are you sure this is wise my King?" asked Illyrio.

"Yes," replied a now cocky Viserys, "Dany just brought up a good point." he looked at his sister. "If you want him to live so badly then take him away yourself."

Dany nodded and motioned for some guards to accompany her as she helped Natsu get out from under the pile of guards. Natsu looked at the girl and flashed his wide smile.

"Thanks!"

Dany smiled and guided him out of the room. The only people now were Viserys and Illyrio.

"Why did you allow Daenerys to spare him like that?" asked a truly puzzled Illyrio.

Viserys chuckled. "Sometimes I underestimate my sister's capabilities. She suggested that if the boy was telling the truth that we could use him in our fight against the usurper." Illyrio seemed surprised that Daenerys was the one to bring this up, but he understood the rationale behind it.

"A man who can summon fire willingly, fighting on your side. That can be quite powerful. But can you control him?"

"All men can be controlled in some way Illyrio, you know that all too well." replied Viserys. "Besides maybe we can give the other allies of the Usurper the illusion that we have an actual dragon on our side. Wouldn't that strike fear into them?"

"Indeed, and bring more allies to you."

Viserys grabbed a wine glass, poured himself a drink and sat down at a bench, "Exactly."

…..

"What is your name?" the girl demanded of Natsu.

Natsu hesitated at first. After the treatment he originally received when he woke up he wasn't entirely sure if he should start talking about who he is. And Erza would probably beat him half to death if he started spouting off where he was from without thinking of the consequences. But the girl seemed harmless enough, so a name wouldn't hurt.

"Natsu Dragneel." replied the pink haired boy.

 _Interesting name. Never heard of the surname before._ Thought Daenerys.

"Where am I anyways?" asked Natsu.

"You are in one of the free cities. Pentos to be more exact. And my name if Daenerys Targaryen if you wished to know."

"Nice to meet you Dan-hairs Tagean." replied Natsu with a wide smile.

Daenerys giggled. She didn't care that he mispronounced his name. That smile just made this boy seem so innocent. She turned her head to see some servants walk in with fresh clothes for the boy. She turned her head as the servants approached the boy and began undressing him. Natsu turned beat red at this and tried to protest but the servants ignored him. Eventually, they fit the struggling dragon slayer into a simple tan tunic and brown pants. They grabbed his original clothing and hurried off with them until they heard a growl from the dragon slayer.

"Give… me.." he took a step towards the servants with killer intent in his eyes, "my… scarf…" His hands caught fire, "NOW!"

The servants dropped the scarf on the floor and scurried out of the room. Natsu sighed and dusted off his prized possession before wrapping it around his neck once again.

"Is that scarf special to you?" asked Daenerys.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me." Natsu's face saddened, "Before he disappeared."

Daenerys looked at the sad boy and wrapped him in a hug. "I know what it's like to be without parents too, Natsu."

Natsu was shocked that the girl didn't seem to care that he just threatened her servants for touching his scarf. As he stood rooted in the spot, blushing slightly, he returned an awkward hug and saw Daenerys leave the room.

"We will talk later." she said before she left.

Natsu now sat at the foot of the bed in the room. Deep in thought. Dragons extinct? Free cities? Pentos? Guy in a dress? Girl that looks like Mira? What a weird day… Pentos?

"Pentos…" he mumbled, "AGH! WHERE THE FUCK IS PENTOS!"

….

The night came and went. Natsu was thoroughly enjoying his sleep when he was awoken by a herd of servants entering the room. They grabbed Natsu, who was still half asleep, and whisked him away to the palaces bathhouse. This time they were very gentle with his scarf. The piercing cold water contacting his bare skin made Natsu finally wake up. He noticed a bunch of servants, lady servants, with brushes soap, and buckets of ice cold water. Then the scrubbing began.

Natsu yelped, growled, clawed, struggled, and begged as the scrubbing continued on and on. Daenerys stood outside and couldn't help but giggle at the struggle the boy was putting up. She took a quick peak inside and caught a glimpse of the chiseled muscles that seemed to be carved from stone. She turned red and retreated almost as quickly as she looked in.

"Ladies! STOP!" cried Natsu from inside, "I think you scrubbed every spot and… agh… not there!"

Daenerys couldn't suppress her laughter anymore. For a solid minute she laughed to her heart's content. When she finally stopped she realized something. She hadn't laughed that much since she lived in the house with the red door. A sad demeanor took over her which she quickly expelled when Natsu emerged, bare ass naked. The servants rushed over with a towel only to see the water coming off of him in clouds of steam. In the blink of an eye he was completely dry. He turned and saw Daenerys just staring at him… and he was naked. Natsu yelped, grabbed a robe and quickly covered himself while placing his precious scarf in it's usual spot around his neck. Daenerys turned away trying to hide the blush while the servants exited. After the servants left, Viserys entered the room.

"Dany leave now." he ordered.

Daenerys knew better than to question her brother. She quickly left the room leaving Natsu in the hands of Viserys. Viserys circled Natsu, he seemed to be examining him. His new pet as he liked to think.

"Hmmm… My sister says your name is Natsu, what is it now? Dragneel?" said Viserys.

"Yeah, and her name in Anbearlis Tagean!"

Viserys scowled, "Daenerys Targaryen!" he corrected. "And I am her brother, Viserys, your king."

"I don't think I remember having a king." stated a confused Natsu.

"Oh, it doesn't matter what you remember. What matters is what I can do as king." started Viserys as eye Natsu. "I can just as easily spare your life as I can order it to be taken. Do you realize that it is only by the will of my dear sister that you are even alive right now?"

Natsu shook his head.

"You truly are dense aren't you?" continued Viserys, "If it wasn't for a certain fact she pointed out to me your head would be on a pike on the walls of this city." Natsu scowled and his face darkened. "That fact being, that you and your… abilities… can be very useful." he stopped circling Natsu and gazed into his eyes. "Understand what I am saying?"

"Other than the head part, not really."

Viserys sighed. "You are going to be my weapon. You are going to be my weapon that I use to reclaim the Iron throne from the Usurper. The one who killed my father, brother, sister in law, and cousins. You will be used to kill, in my name. Understand?"

"I won't kill for anyone, not even for you, Viserys." spat Natsu his expression changing from playful to deadly serious.

"So you do know how to pronounce names." chuckled a confident Viserys. "Let me rephrase myself." He guided Natsu to a balcony and pointed at a cage hanging from the palace walls. Inside was a girl wearing a skirt too short for her, a white and blue tank top, and blonde hair. She looked beaten and bruised and afraid. "You are going to kill in my name or a certain girl by the name of Lucy," he gestured once again at the cage. "will have her head on a pike in place of your own."

 **Oooooh damn! I gotta admit as I was writing this even I didn't see that coming. Viserys you SOB. Anyways, how'd you like Natsu's intro into the GOT universe? I think it should be interesting. His interactions with the Targaryens and how he uses his abilities will definitely make things very complicated across the sea from Westeros. As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Wendy

**Hey everyone! It's the Bobcat with a new chapter for you guys! Almost 500 views in 2 days already. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading my story. I really appreciate it. It just makes me want to write more and more for you guys. Now, on to the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Wendy

Wendy's dragons senses were picking up the smell of lavender incense in the room. It was pleasant. Not only that she was wrapped in very comfortable sheets and seemed to be in a cozy, warm room. But wasn't she supposed to be in the guild hall. Why is she suddenly in bed? She lazily opened her eyes to see a woman watching her in an easy chair across from her. The woman had blondish hair with a slight red tint. She seemed to be on the other side of thirty and wore a lavish red dress. Around her neck was a pendent with a lion emblem and on her head rested a silver tiara. The woman seemed to be studying her almost. The door opened and in walked a very large man. He snorted as he walked in. His long black hair in unkempt beard made him seem like an animal. He too had on fancy clothing and had a golden crown resting on his head.

"Is the child awake yet." asked the man in a low slurred voice.

"It appears she just awoke, Robert." replied the woman as she leaned over Wendy. "How are you feeling?"

Wendy groaned, she felt like she had been sleeping for weeks but she still felt exhausted. "Ok, I guess." She glanced around the room. Paintings and tapestries were hanging from the red walls. A comfortable little fire was blazing in the fireplace across from her. Thick rugs lay along the floor. Outside of double doors Wendy could see a balcony overlooking a massive city. "Where am I?"

"King's Landing dear. You were found by some guards after a group of men tried to…" the woman pursed her lips. Wendy's eyes widened. "Nothing happened though, the guards arrived in time. They brought you here to the palace, explained what happened, and we decided to let you rest before asking you any questions."

Wendy nodded as her beating heart slowed down, the adrenaline and fear disappearing. The woman's face had a gentle smile. Wendy was feeling very comfortable in here despite the occasional snort and burp from the man in a crown. Another man strolled into the room. He had on gold and silver armor and had long blonde hair that went down near his shoulders. He bore a confident smirk as he walked in which quickly disappeared when he saw the large man. He immediately stood at attention and the large man dismissed him and told him to relax.

"My Lord, My Lady, Lord Stark has responded to our letter. He says that they are preparing for our arrival in Winterfell in a few weeks." said the man in armor.

"Very good Ser Jaime. Please leave us." replied the man in the crown.

"May you leave as well Robert, I think you are scaring her." asked the woman.

A hint of anger was seen in the large man's eyes. But it disappeared when he looked back at Wendy. He nodded and left the room.

"I apologize for my husband's manners. He seems to have taken to drinking early today." said the woman. "My name is Cersei, and I am the queen of the seven kingdoms."

Wendy's eyes widened. She was talking to a queen. A beautiful queen for that matter. "Nice to meet you… m-my lady." she stuttered.

Cersei gave her a gentle smile. "What's your name child?"

"Wendy… Wendy Marvell." replied the blue haired girl.

"Wendy, that's a pretty name. But I've never heard of the surname Marvell. Who are your parents?"

Wendy took some time to think about this. She was in a foreign place she knew that already. She began to wonder if the anima from Edolas sent them to a different dimension again. It was entirely possible. She decided to protect the fact that she was from another world for now. That meant she couldn't reveal that her parent was the Sky Dragon Grandinee.

"I don't have any. They disappeared when I was really young." said Wendy.

Cersei studied her face for a second then nodded. "That's a shame. So you've been surviving on your own in this city since then?"

Wendy nodded trying her best to conceal the lie. "It's been difficult but I get by… my lady."

"Well, for now you can stay here in the palace until we can find a place for you then." continued Cersei, "The last thing I want to do is send a beautiful young girl such as yourself out on her own in this city."

"Thank you." Wendy tried to move but felt a huge amount of pain in her leg.

"Easy child. You're leg was broken when we found you."

"Oh. No wonder." Wendy smiled as the queen began to leave the room, "Thank you for saving me!"

Cersei nodded her head once again before shutting the door behind her leaving Wendy to herself. Wendy pulled the sheets off of her and took a look at her mangled leg.

 _Better fix this so I can get a look around._

She tried to summon healing magic into her hands but found it extremely difficult to do so. After a few minutes she finally worked up enough of her magic to ease the pain in her leg but the strain was too much and she had to stop.

 _Right, this isn't Earthland._ Thought Wendy, _The Ethernano concentration must be much lower here._

Wendy heard some voices outside of her room. One was a man's voice but it was high pitched and sounded almost snake like. The other was Cersei's. Her advanced hearing was still working just fine so she listened as closely as she could.

"The girl is an interesting case indeed. My little birds say that she just appeared out of nowhere with a flash of light." said the snake like voice.

"I'm inclined to not believe you Varys. But then again, you are rarely wrong." replied Cersei to her Master of Whispers. "Keep your 'little birds' listening. We had reports of another such phenomenon near Riverrun as well. Though they haven't found anyone there yet."

Silence followed that declaration. Then the snake man named Varys spoke again. "Why didn't you call her out on her lie?"

"It was not necessary." the queen replied. "All will be revealed in due time. For now, we play this carefully. And we keep her in the palace at all costs. I don't want any sort of panic from this."

"Of course my queen." replied Varys, "Shall I let the Kingsguard know of your intentions so that they can keep watch on her."

"Please do," she heard the queen's footsteps fade away before one more comment, "actually, have the Hound keep an eye on her. I'm sure he'll welcome a break from Joffrey."

"Of course." the footsteps faded completely.

 _She knew I was lying. And she intends to keep me here, like house arrest._ She thought of who the queen said should watch her. _The Hound, he sounds scary._

A few minutes later the door burst open and in walked a man in simple steel armor. He was rather tall and seemed to be well built. But what caught Wendy's attention was his face. One side of his face was normal while the other was extremely disfigured. He also had strands of greasy hair draped around his disfigured face. He looked at her causing her spine to tingle and a lump to form in her throat.

"So you are the little thing I have to watch huh." he growled in a rough voice.

Wendy gulped, then nodded.

He snorted slumped into a chair and closed his eyes. "Don't go running anywhere girly." A few seconds after he closed his eyes the man drifted off into a drunken sleep. Wendy too soon drifted off.

….

Wendy awoke to a bright morning sun streaming into the room. She sat up in her bed, her leg felt much better. Even though she could only use a little magic, the little she did use helped tremendously. The swelling was down and the pain was much more tolerable. The man known as the Hound was standing outside on the balcony gazing down with a snarl at the city below.

"What' your name?" called Wendy to the man.

"None of your business, girl." snapped the man.

Wendy bowed her head. A bunch of servants quietly entered the room carrying a tray of food for her to eat. Along with them was a man with an enormous white beard and robes. He carried a pouch with several bandages as well.

"Hello miss Wendy. My name is Grand Maester Pycelle. Queen Cersei asked me to take a look at your leg. May I?"

Wendy nodded her head as she began to stuff her face with the delicious food given to her. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Well, I must say… you heal remarkably fast young girl." stated the Maester, "I barely need to do anything except change the bandages." He wrapped the new bandages tightly around her leg causing Wendy to wince slightly. After he was finished he and the servants quickly left the room as the Hound strolled over.

"Bad leg?" he gruffly asked.

"Yeah, I hurt it before they brought me here."

"Get over it." snarled the Hound, "A bad leg is nothing to cry about."

Wendy felt scared but soon remembered how Erza would talk to someone who was mean to her. She looked at his face and pointed at the disfigurement. "Speaking from experience?"

The Hound gave her a deadly look before leaving the room and walking out to the balcony once again. Wendy smiled, Erza would be proud. But still, she seemed to have hurt the man's feelings and she didn't like the guilt that came with her statement. She couldn't focus on that now. She had to figure out where she was.

She was obviously no longer in Fiore. If she had to guess, the anima in Edolas may have went off again and that's what caused the hole in space from earlier in the guild hall. But then why wasn't she in Edolas. She could use her magic so that took Edolas off the table immediately. She also tried to figure out why she was struggling with her magic so much. She tried to summon more into her hands and began to grunt from the strain.

"What the fuck are you doing girl?" grumbled the Hound his good eye widening when he saw a green glow appearing on the girl's hands. Wendy opened her eyes and smiled at the results.

 _Looks like Magic is like a muscle here. Gotta flex it for it to work. But it's still really difficult._

She looked at the Hound and motioned for him to come over. The Hound hesitantly walked forward.

"I may not have as much magic as I did before," started Wendy as she placed her hands on the Hound's disfigurement, "But this should help a little bit. Just promise not to tell anyone."

The Hound felt a surge of energy go into his face. A pleasant cool feeling came over his face. After thirty seconds the girls hands stopped glowing and she flopped back to her pillow exhausted. The Hound reached up and touched his face. It was smooth. There was still a few scars, but the majority of them was gone. He stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Excuse me girl," he said softly, "I need to answer nature's call." With that he left Wendy alone in the room.

As soon as the hound left, Wendy hear the sound of wood sliding on wood. Then a snake like voice filled the room. "That's a remarkable ability you have child."

Wendy turned her head to the voice to see a plump bald man wearing rich robes. His eyes seemed to gaze into her very soul. "How did you do it?" he asked.

"I-" Wendy hesitated, "Why should I trust you?"

"Ah, you seem to learn quickly. Judging by what the Hound told me of your calm reaction to his appearance yesterday, it seems you heard my conversation with Queen Cersei. You must have more abilities than healing then I presume."

Wendy just narrowed her eyes at him. He was a perceptive one as Erza would put it.

"You are right to not trust me child. As Master of Whispers I'm not the trustworthy type." continued Varys as he casually drifted across the room never breaking his gaze from Wendy. "However, my very job is to keep secrets. And this little secret of yours I don't feel like revealing… yet." He walked up to the door and opened it. "I hope we can chat again, Wendy." with that statement hanging in the air he exited the room.

 **Alright everyone that's chapter 3. A quiet chapter. I figured that Wendy would be perfect to help melt the Hound's harsh demeanor, kind of like how Sansa and Arya did in the actual Game of Thrones. And how about where she ended up. I decide to throw her right into the Lion's den. (Terrible pun I know, couldn't help it.) I thought this was an interesting direction because Wendy is the youngest member of the big time wizards in Fairy Tail and is therefore very naive and a little too trusting. And I'm sure the Lannisters will take full advantage of her sweet personality and trusting ways. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 4: Gray

**Good evening or morning depending on where you guys are! I've got another chapter for you guys. Before it begins I just want to again say how grateful I am for the amount of people reading this story. It motivates me to continue to bring you all entertainment and hopefully a story you all love. Also, I've decided that this story is going to be looooong. It may take several books ya know. This world is so intricate and complex and fascinating. I'm excited for the challenge. Anyways, here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Gray

Gray tried to turn over in his sleep. His face then met a steel bar. The pain reverberated through his skull and woke him almost instantaneously. He rubbed his face trying to wipe away tears that were forming in his eyes from hitting the metal bar so hard. He tried to breath in but found it difficult. He touched his nose, and it was crooked.

 _Just great. What more can I expect today._

He grabbed his nose with one hand. One… two… crack.

"Aaaagh!" cried Gray as he popped his nose back in place so he could breath again. Tears formed underneath his eyelids from the pain and he began to see spots.

 _No! Will not pass out from this! Will never hear the end of it from flame brain if I did._

Gray heard a rush of footsteps. A iron reinforced door across from the bars Gray was facing jerked open. Two men walked inside. Both were wearing black cloaks, with black boots, black armor, and one had a large sword at his side. One of the men was old. The other even older. The younger of the two had a well trimmed white beard and was balding quite a bit. The older one looked like a sack of wrinkles from Gray's perspective and he obviously had a very difficult time seeing.

"What the hell is all the ruckus in here about!" barked the younger of the two elderly men.

"I bwoke ma dose." replied Gray trying to sound out his words through a bloody mouth and nose. "Where da hell dam I?"

The eldest of the two in front spoke. "Castle Black young man. Home of the Night's Watch."

 _Castle what! Never heard of the place?_

"Bigga picture… land I'm in please."

"The northern border of the seven kingdoms boy." snapped the younger one. "And you are speaking to the me, Jeor Mormont, lord commander of this establishment. So show some respect, maggot."

"WHO YA CALLING A MAGGOT!" yelled Gray with a veins popping from his skull.

"You!" was the instant reply. "A maggot found rummaging through our food supplies attempting to steal what little reserves we have here."

"HUH?" exclaimed Gray again.

"Don't play dumb! Do you know what the punishment for a thief is, maggot?"

Gray stared at his captors dumbfounded.

"Imprisonment or even death, if it is so chosen."

Gray visibly gulped. Death… not a word he liked to hear. Especially when it was directed at him. The raven haired boy sighed. "I wasn't trying to steal anything though." he started, his voice returning to normal, "I don't even exactly know how I got here."

"You were probably brought in with the latest batch since you were probably a thief caught earlier as well." said the eldest in a soft voice.

"I ain't no thief, old man!"

"Silence!" boomed Mormont. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Death scared the kid. He looked him up and down. Well muscled, well fed from the looks of things too, very healthy. "There is a third option." he continued, "You could join the Night's Watch. Swear your life to it and to defending the realm. You avoid imprisonment and you will probably avoid death."

Gray picked up on that one word. "What do you mean probably?"

"The Night's Watch is not an easy job kid." continued Mormont ditching the term 'maggot' as he tried to convince Gray. "You will be worked hard, you will sweat, bleed, and possibly die for the realm. You will defend the wall with every last breath in your body. The wall will be your home as well as your eventual tomb… understand?"

Gray nodded.

"Make a decision then." Jeor saw the hesitation, "or risk a trial that will almost certainly order you executed. Your choice."

Gray scowled. _I choose option four._

He set himself in his stance and brought his fist onto his palm. He began to gather his magic.

 _Wait a second, why is my magic energy so weak._ Gray looked at his fists then at the two men standing in front of the cell. They looked confused by the way he was standing and facing them. _Great now I look like an idiot._ He glanced at his hands again. _No point, don't have enough juice. Does this mean that I have to join these yahoos… great!_ He got out of his stance and stood before the two elders. _Better than dying I guess._

"Where do I sign up?"

Jeor Mormont smiled, "You just did. But before I let you out of your cell, you seem to have," he cleared his throat, "stripped."

"What?" Gray looked down, he was only in his boxers. "Damn it not again!"

….

This armor was heavy, itchy, uncomfortable, hot, and way too easy to get out of. Every ten to twenty minutes another one of his new "brothers" would stop what they were doing, look at him, and burst out laughing indicating that he was once again nude. And every time Gray would bash their faces in with his fist, laugh back at them, then get back in his armor again. Only to repeat the cycle over and over again. While all of this was happening, he was hard at work chopping wood for the fires in the castle kitchens. It really was backbreaking work, but as Gray reasoned before, better this than dead. Even if he was being falsely accused.

Jeor Mormont observed the boy from his quarters in the castle. The aged Maester Aemon sat with him, though he was much closer to the fire. The boy seemed capable enough. He had completed every task in the past few days without fail. And he seemed to be able to hold his own against some of the more criminally inclined bunch in the castle. Jeor sighed as he watched the clothes come off once again.

"What is with that boy and stripping? It's like he doesn't even notice how cold it is out there." complained Jeor as he heard another fist fight breaking out between his newest member, Gray Fullbuster, and the other members of the Night's Watch, "And he is hyper-aggressive to boot."

"I will admit," replied Maester Aemon, "The boy does have some strange tendencies. But so far he has been nothing but good for us. The kitchen has even asked us several times to stop sending firewood since there is such a surplus now."

"I know that old man. What intrigues me is he is seemingly immune to the cold. Even when completely unclothed it's like it doesn't even touch him."

Aemon nodded. His eyesight was horrendous in his old age so he never really got a good look at the boy. But he had an understanding of what the Lord Commander was talking about. He had heard the many stories about the boy that have spread like wildfire throughout the castle. "Do you want me to examine him?" asked the aged man.

Jeor paused and considered the question, "No, that won't be needed. It's just a curiosity that's all. Could prove useful now actually. Write this down Maester." The old man grabbed a quill and peered carefully at the scroll in front of him, "Newest Night Watch member Gray Fullbuster sent on first assignment beyond the wall, if he returns, a feast should be in order."

Maester Aemon stopped mid sentence, "You are sending him beyond the wall… already!?"

Jeor heard another scuffle followed by grunts of pain as Gray pulverized those who insulted him yet again. "I think the lad can handle it."

Down below the room Gray continued to work until the call was made for dinner. Gray made his way to the castle dining hall where he sat as far to the back as humanly possible. The dining hall was full of chatter, jokes, hollering, and the occasional fight. Gray chose to just keep to himself. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. So far no one had guessed he was not from this seven kingdoms place. They just thought he was some lowlife he ended up joining their group. No one paid him any mind, well unless he stripped, so he didn't give anyone else his attention either.

There was a loud cheer and rumble of applause as the Lord Commander had announced that a four man party has just successfully returned home led by First Ranger Benjen Stark. When the noise finally died down the Lord Commander addressed the crowd again.

"As you all know, Wildling attacks are becoming more and more frequent. So we must continue to shore up the wall's defenses, and send more parties to scout beyond. Tomorrow another party will leave and head into the Haunted forest. Those members include…" Gray tuned him out, he was just saying the names of a bunch of people he didn't even know. He took a bite of the soup in front of him. "GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Gray nearly choked on his soup as he quickly spat it out. He whipped his head to face the front of the room where he saw a smirking Lord Commander looking back at him.

 _That bastard!_ Thought Gray.

"Those are the men who will journey beyond the wall tomorrow. Be ready bright and early. Now, back to whatever you all were doing."

Gray now just stared at his dinner. Beyond the wall, he had already heard the stories. How was he going to survive without his magic?

….

The morning came way too early for Gray as he was roughly awakened by one of his party members. He quickly dressed, grabbed a bread roll from the kitchens, and made off with his travel pack in hand. The wall was weeping this morning. The heat of the sun, if you could call the slightly warmer than normal temperature heat, made the wall glisten. Gray caught a brief glimpse of his reflection in the ice. He saw that he looked terrible. His nose was still slightly crooked, he still had bruises under his eyes from breaking it, and he looked absolutely filthy.

 _Note to self, bath time when I get back._

"Hey! New blood! Let's go!" ordered the leader of the scouting party. Grey tightened the belt that carried his sword and scabbard then rushed off after the others as they passed through the massive mouth of the wall.

Beyond was a frozen wasteland with a dark forest outlining the horizon. The men reluctantly made their way forward towards the foreboding woods. Their feet sinking deep into the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. Gray didn't seem fazed by the cold or the snow. He was an Ice wizard after all. Before long he was the one leading the party into the forest as his expert snow walking skills took over.

The company had hiked through the woods for several hours now. The light had begun to fade in the sky. The rest of the men shivered from the cold, Gray meanwhile sat by the fire they had just made… in just his boxers.

"How the fuck can you do that?" asked one of the men.

"Do what?" replied Gray.

"Lay on the frozen fucking ground in this damn cold without a stitch on ya."

"Hmm," Gray saw what he meant, "FUUCK! DAMN IT!"

Gray quickly dressed himself as the other men laughed at the hilariousness of the scene. Gray was about to retaliate when he felt something he shouldn't be feeling right now… cold. Gray's skin grew goosebumps. This wasn't the cold that he felt when he first trained under Ur, no this was a sinister kind of cold. Gray could tell that the others could feel it too. They all huddled closer to the fire and gripped their weapons tightly. A low moaning was heard on the wind and it carried throughout the forest.

"I don't like the sound of that…" muttered on the men.

"Quiet idiot, there may be something out there."

"Think it's Wildlings?" whispered another.

Gray's eyes widened. Emerging from the forest and advancing towards him were twenty figures. They were as white as the snow on the ground and looked like walking corpses. They bore swords, shields, made of everything from bone to steel. Gray unsheathed his blade, the sound of metal on metal alerting the other members. Gray felt his knees begin to knock as the creatures drew closer.

"S-steady." shivered the leader of the party.

The creatures stopped, howled at them, then broke into a charger. Gray readied himself and swiped his sword at the first creature to come near his. He felt his steel bite into the rotten flesh but the thing didn't stop and drop dead. Instead it countered. Gray barely had time to duck under the attack as his opponents sword buzzed a few long hairs from his scalp.

"AHHHH." cried a member of his party as he fell to the ground bleeding.

They were being overwhelmed. The creatures were overpowering them. They were faster, stronger, incredibly terrifying, and seemingly impossible to kill. Soon, only four of the original party of ten remained standing. Gray was one of them. The creatures closed in from all sides now. Their hollow, lifeless eyes pierced into Gray's very being sending waves of fear over him.

" _Now Gray what did I say about fear?"_ Said a female voice in his head. He could see her still. Ur, his teacher. The scenery hadn't even changed. He was still a young idiotic kid, afraid of Ur's power and of it… Deliora.

" _That it helps us find our weaknesses."_

" _And," pressed Ur._

" _And it helps force you into action. It makes you be able to find your weaknesses, force you into action, and beat those weaknesses."_

He could still see that warm smile on the legendary ice mage's face.

" _Exactly."_

Gray dropped his sword in the snow. One of the creatures raised its weapon over its dead head ready to strike him down. Gray got in his stance and gathered every last bit of magic he could muster. A buzzing feeling came over him. There it is!

" **ICE MAKE LANCE!"**

 **Cliffhanger time! Gonna leave Gray there for now! What do you think of Gray being put up at the wall? I thought it made the most sense. Since the wall supposedly has magic infused in it, it would make sense that Gray could end up there and it would also allow him to access his magic much more easily since there is a large source of magic in his area. (That being the wall.) Also I figured an Ice wizard would best fit in a very cold area. And Gray always seemed to act more independently from the rest of his team. (Especially if you read the Avatar arc in the manga.) So it would possibly make sense for him to see joining the Night's Watch as an ok decision for him to make. But how will that effect Juvia now… hmmm. We all know the rules of the Night's watch right. Should add a nice touch of drama there. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please rate and review, and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 5: Natsu

**Hello again everyone! I've got another chapter ready. As you probably noticed we are heading back to Natsu now! Reason being is that I'm gonna keep the other characters locations a little bit of a secret for now. I want to get these four characters arcs going and in detail now before widening the story anymore. I will probably introduce another character arc a little later on but for now it's gonna be these four, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, and Gray. I just don't want the story to get too complex too quickly. Anyways, here is the newest chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Natsu

Natsu stared at Viserys. He was pissed right now. No scratch that, he was absolutely livid. He couldn't even think straight anymore. He just wanted to pounce on this piece of trash in front of him and rip his throat out.

 _Do it, boy._ Said a dark growling voice in his head. _End this sniveling weaklings life. Awaken me._

The amount of anger surging through his veins caused the magical pressure in the room to spike dramatically. The temperature increased to unnatural heights and the heat came off of Natsu's body in waves. Viserys took a cautious step back and Natsu met that step by taking a threatening one forward. Viserys trembled at the raw power being exposed to him right now. Then that damn confident smirk appeared on his face again. He wagged his finger at Natsu and pointed at the cage again. Natsu slowly shifted his gaze to see a man with a sword ready to chop the rope that held Lucy's cage high up against the walls of the palace.

"Think before you act," smirked Viserys, "Only one person can approach that cage, if anyone else does, then that rope gets cut." his smirk turned into a laugh, "and your precious blonde will fall to her death."

"Then I'll just find whoever it is and make them open it." growled Natsu. His voice was slightly deeper and more gravelly than it was before. "After I kill you."

Viserys couldn't contain his laughter anymore, "One problem with your plan idiot. Only I can make them open it. Kill me, and they will cut the rope anyways." Viserys stopped laughing a stood confidently in front of Natsu, "Understand the situation now?"

Natsu's anger was barely under his control now. He looked back at Lucy and saw the sword inch closer to that single rope. Natsu released a deep, animal like growl before admitting defeat to Viserys. The temperature plummeted back down to normal in the room. Viserys's cocky smirk stayed as he began to walk closer to the pink haired wizard.

"You are mine in every way possible. And it doesn't matter who you are, where you came from, or how strong you are. I have you by the balls, and there is nothing you can do about it." gloated Viserys.

Natsu's anger was still there but now it was replaced by a feeling he had never experienced before. Hatred. He had never hated anything or anyone in his life until now. Not even Gajeel, when he kidnapped Lucy, got this much of a reaction from him. He hated Viserys with every fiber of his being. The white haired man continued to speak.

"Now, there is a very important guest arriving today. He will be taking my sister's hand in marriage and will provide me with an army to retake my throne. You will be allowed by my side for this since you are now a symbol of my power. And you will do nothing to mess this arrangement up. You will not say a word unless I tell you, you will not move unless I tell you, you will not even breath near this guest unless I allow it. Or little Lucy will receive something far worse than death. Understand?"

Natsu slowly nodded his head.

"Good, now get dressed pinky. The Khal will be here in a few hours," Viserys threw Natsu his old clothes, "and you need to look good for him."

Viserys exited the bath house. Outside of it he smiled, leaned against the wall, and collapsed on his butt. The amount of power this boy had was ridiculous. He looked at his clothes and saw that they had been slightly burnt just by the amount of heat given off in the room. His gold bracelet was warped and nearly melted onto his wrist. And his long hair and frayed and cracked. He was powerful. He was terrifying. He was just perfect.

….

Natsu paced frantically back and forth in his room. He was wracking his brain trying to figure out a way to break Lucy out and get out of this place. But no matter what he thought of it always ended one way, with the iron cage falling.

 _DAMN IT BRAIN THINK OF SOMETHING!_

"Natsu." said a girl's voice.

Natsu looked to the door and scowled. In the doorway was that women, Daenerys. She caused this, he could feel it in his gut. Natsu turned away from her and stormed out onto his balcony.

"Natsu!" Daenerys chased after him.

"WHAT!" bellowed Natsu with flames leaking out of his mouth.

Daenerys shivered a little at the site of the angry dragon slayer. His eyes screamed for blood. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end up this way. But, if I didn't agree to it, Viserys would've had you killed."

"He could try." scoffed Natsu as he leaned on the railing and looked over the palace grounds, over the walls, and into the city of Pentos. A deafening silence filled the air before Natsu broke it once again. "I'd rather have been killed than see her like that."

Daenerys bowed her head. What had she done? "Natsu, I'll do what I can to- to get her a more comfortable place. But Viserys will probably not agree to it." tears began to go down her face, "I'm sorry again." as she turned to exit she felt a hand gently grab her wrist.

"Wait," Natsu growled. He lifted her face up with a hand under her chin. He saw the bruise on her cheek. "Did he do that?"

Daenerys shifted her feet and felt her lip quiver. "He- I- I made him angry."

Natsu shook his head, "If he ever does that again, come find me. I'll make him regret it."

"But what about your friend?"

Natsu pulled her into a hug. He didn't know why he was hugging her, he was supposed to be angry at her after all. But maybe this wasn't all her fault. Maybe she was just as much a victim as Lucy is. "I'll figure something out." was all he could say.

…..

"Do you realize how much of a gamble this is Viserys?" inquired Illryio as he watched the young man frantically move around the main hall trying to make sure everything was in order for Khal Drogo's arrival. "Not only are you putting your faith in some savages, but you are also provoking powers in a boy that we do not even understand yet."

Viserys slammed his fist on a table. He was tired of being questioned. "I know very well the risks! But if I don't take risks then the Usurper will win. And I can't allow that."

Illyrio merely sighed before a servant came up and whispered in his ear. "Khal Drogo's khalasar is entering the city. And Daenerys is ready to meet him."

"Good, it's about damn time that savage arrived here."

"Oh and one more thing Viserys. I sent for a priestess from Asshai to examine the boy."

Viserys face darkened, "What?"

Illyrio ignored the question. "She will be here tomorrow. Who knows, she may be able to help you find a way to control the boy permanently." as servant came up to him again. "Khal Drogo is almost here." Illyrio saw the worry on Viserys face. "She doesn't know you and your sister are here either. I made sure of that."

Viserys breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't go behind my back like that again… now where are the savages?"

The khalasar was made up of thousands of horsemen from the area of the continent known as the Dothraki sea, a massive swath of grasslands that was dominated by the horse lords and their people. But the most fearsome of all was the man now entering the palace. He was a behemoth. His muscles on his arms easily equaled the size of Viserys's head and his height was incredible. The most notable features were the tattoos that covered his shoulders and torso and the long ponytail that stretched all the way down to the end of his back. He was truly intimidating. And Natsu thought he looked like a total badass.

Viserys and Illryio greeted the giant of a man named Khal Drogo before introducing him to Natsu. Natsu gave a wide smile and held out his hand. The man grunted and walked past him. Behind Natsu stood Daenerys in a beautiful white gown. She had layers of silver and gold jewelry on her as well. The Khal stood beside her and Natsu looked at the two of them.

 _About as weird as Gajeel and Levy I'd say._

….

The boring feast occurred in which Natsu was oblivious to everyone but the food in front of him. Just as quietly as he entered the feast he left. The next morning he awoke to see a woman wearing a red dress sitting in a simple wood chair at the foot of his bed. She had blood red hair and her skin was very pale. Natsu rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at her again. Red hair?

"Erza?"

"My name isn't Erza child." said the Woman. "My name is Melisandre. I was asked by Lord Illyrio to come and… talk to you." Her expression was emotionless. "He told me some incredible stories, some involving your ability to summon fire at your beckon call."

"Hm, oh yeah like this!" Natsu set his right hand aflame. Melisandre caught her breath. The vision was true. That means she was here as well. The light from the fire danced across her dark eyes. Natsu extinguished the flames.

"Is that all you can do, Natsu." asked Melisandre.

"Well no, that was pretty basic actually. But for some reason I'm having a hard time tapping into my magic. Don't know why."

"Is it because you are not from this world?"

Natsu's heart skipped a beat. How could she possibly know that?

"Don't worry, the others don't know."

"Then how do you know lady?"

"The lord of light has many ways of bringing out secrets. One of which is through visions of the future." Melisandre stood and gazed out the balcony windows. "I am prone to these glorious visions. I recently had one that showed you. A pink haired fire wielder, a son of a dragon, a man with both light and dark natures in him," she stared at Natsu, "I saw your arrival in this world. And I also saw the arrival of another. A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and golden keys at her side."

"Lucy." breathed Natsu.

"That's her name. You see Natsu, she was the significant one in the vision. She was the one the lord of light pointed me too. Not you. Judging by your face I assume you know where she is."

Natsu nodded.

"Tell me."

He pointed out the window his face a shroud of anger and hatred. Melisandre calmly looked out the window only for her own rage to begin burning too. The person the lord of light pointed to was practically in a human sized bird cage suspended from the walls of the castle. How dare Viserys Targaryen.

"So that is how he is keeping you under control is it?" she mumbled. She looked back at Natsu. "I can get her out. But on one condition."

Natsu's face lighted up with hope.

"You stay here with the Targaryen girl. She has a role in the Lord of Light's plans as well. And I cannot stay to protect her. So you will."

"How do you know about Daenerys?" asked Natsu fully aware that her whereabouts as well as her brothers was a secret. Melisandre chuckled.

"Illyrio thinks he can outsmart me. He has yet to learn that only one has ever accomplished that and he will never be that one." she moved over to Natsu's bedside. "Do you accept this deal?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Good." then she kissed him right on the lips.

Alarm bells went off in Natsu's head as he broke away from her and retreated to the other side of the room. Melisandre merely looked at him with that same blank expression. "The deal is made. I will get your friend out, and you will stay here. Understand?"

Natsu nodded as Melisandre made for the door. As she opened it Natsu asked her a question.

"Why wasn't I the subject of your vision?"

Melisandre stopped walking and looked at him again. "There is a darkness in you Natsu Dragneel that the Lord of Light does not find pleasant. Take care young one, for the night is dark and full of terrors."

 **Chapter 5 is done! Whew, this was the idea I had in mind but it was a little more difficult to put together on paper than I thought. Now you guys are probably wondering? Isn't Melisandre supposed to be with Stannis? Yes, but only in the second book of the Song of Ice and Fire. We don't know where she is in the first book. (at least from what I remember.) SO I have her basically taking a detour to see Natsu on Illryio's request before continuing on to Lord Stannis. I think the bigger question should be how the hell she knows that Natsu was from another world? What is she trying to tell Natsu at the end? And does the red witch know more than she is letting on? Ohhh, I'm excited to write this out. It may be a couple days before another chapter is posted. College orientation is here now. I'm bringing my laptop so I'll try and crank out at least one chapter for you guys while i'm there but I can't guarantee anything yet. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please rate and review and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6: Erza

**You guys are gonna be happy with this chapter. It's longer than the other one! I figured it was time to stop playing small ball with the chapters and really put some content into one now. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters as large as well but that just means it will take more time for updates to come. Thank you guys so much for still reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Erza

Erza sat across from a clearly stressed Lord Stark. His hair seemed to be a little out of place today and the bags under his eyes were much larger than they were yesterday. He rubbed his face with both hands then gave Erza a tired stare.

"Something on your mind my lord?" asked Erza.

"Ugh, yes," replied Lord Stark as he yawned. He was clearly up late last night. "King Robert will be here from King's Landing in about a month's time. And as you can see…" he motioned around his study. Dust was collecting on some of the shelves and papers were strewn about in piles, "We're not exactly prepared for a royal arrival." The sounds of his Master at Arms Roderick Cassel screaming at the new trainees penetrated the stone walls. "Even in old age that bastard still has a bloody loud voice." winced Ned.

"He does indeed."

Silence filled the space between them before Erza broke it a few seconds later.

"You summoned here too…"

"Hm," replied Ned who was deep in thought, "Oh yes, I have a few questions I want to ask you."

"NO YOU FUCKING IDIOTS LIKE THIS!" boomed Roderick Cassel.

Ned called in a servant. "Please tell Ser Roderick to shut his damn trap, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Of course milord."

"Thank you." The servant hurried out of the room, "Now where were we."

"You wanted to ask me some questions." replied Erza as she sat up straight in the wooden chair.

"Yes, first question Lady Scarlet, where are you from?"

Erza hesitated and Ned saw it immediately. "You are hesitant to talk about it."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well…" Erza began to think carefully on what to say next, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

A servant walked in once again bearing a pot of tea and two glasses. Ned nodded his thanks a took a sip. "Try me."

"Ok," started Erza, "I think it would be better to start by showing you something first."

Erza stood up out of her chair. Ned raised an eyebrow at what she was doing. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she seemed to be straining herself a little.

 _Come on damn magic respond._ A small buzz was felt over her body. _That'll be enough!_

" **Requip.** " she stated.

Ned shielded his eyes from the bright light that engulfed Erza's form. For a solid ten seconds he felt as if he was being blinded before the light faded. Erza stood before him wearing a new set of armor. If you could call it armor that is. It covered very little and resembled more of a dress than a suit of armor. It also had wings and around her hovered ten swords. Swords don't hover, armor doesn't just appear, what the hell is going on?

"You see Lord Stark, I am not from this world. I am from a world called Earthland."

"Earthland?" Lord Stark raised his brows.

"I know, not the most original name. But it is the name we know. In Earthland magic is abundant. In fact it is so common that most people use it as a regular tool with certain objects." Ned's eyes widened at her statement. "Then there are a few people in this world who have magic within their very bodies. They are known as wizards or mages." She felt her magic run out and her normal armor requiped onto her body. "I am one of those wizards."

Ned just sat there and tapped his desk taking in the information he was just given. "If you hadn't just shown me that, I would've called you mad and had you kicked out in a heartbeat. But, after that little show, I can tell you are not lying."

"Thank you."

"Next question. Are you dangerous?"

"In a manner of speaking yes."

"Then why should I even allow you in my home at all if you are dangerous."

Erza kicked herself mentally for not being clearer. "What I meant was that I am only dangerous to those who threaten to harm my friends, myself, or my guild."

"Guild?"

"That's right I forgot to explain that," continued Erza, "In my home there are things called wizard guilds. They are basically organizations that wizards can join to receive jobs and basically make money and hopefully friends, maybe fame."

"So you are a mercenary for hire then?"

Erza tilted her head to the side, "Never thought of it that way before."

"Back to how dangerous you really are?"

"In my guild, Fairy Tail," Lord Stark chuckled slightly at the name to which Erza frowned a little but then she just continued, "I am considered an S-Class wizard. Meaning that I take S class job requests. The most dangerous ones you can get. They usually involve life or death situations. And fetch a pretty high price for that matter too." she then made an embarrassed face, "though most of my reward would usually go to damages caused by the battles I'd get in."

Ned nodded, "So this magic, you're not in full control of it then if you cause damages."

"Of course I'm in control of it!" snapped Erza, "I have to be in order to be an S-class wizard. Other wise the Master wouldn't have let me even dream of reaching such a rank. No, it's just that most of my missions involved taking down some massive monster or battling against members of a dark guild and as with all major battles, there is collateral damage. And the monsters and dark guilds are never really in any condition afterwards to pay up. So I usually have to."

"Meaning they are dead so they can't pay."

Erza quickly shook her head, "The Master of my guild was always very against killing. Even enemies."

"So they were just-"

"That injured, yeah."

Ned nodded his head. _Damn, if she hadn't shown me what she could do earlier i really wouldn't believe her. But to find out she has this much experience and strength is pretty unbelievable._

"Next, question then, how did you end up here if you are from another world?"

Erza put her hand to her chin. She thought hard about that one. She did remember getting sucked into the hole in space caused by that book Levy had but she had no idea what caused it or why it happened. So she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know?" Ned was dumbfounded now.

"I don't know how and I don't know why. All I know is that one moment I'm in my guild hall enjoying some strawberry cake and the next I have a bruised back and am laying in a pile of snow."

Ned pondered everything he had just heard. _She's from another world. In that world she is considered a powerful wizard mercenary. She doesn't enjoy killing and from she has said has probably never killed a human being._ He looked up at the red headed girl. _And she willingly stepped in to save my daughter. Battle experience. A good heart. Maybe._

"Last question before I tell you what I think."

"Shoot." replied Erza.

"Are there any others like you that ended up here?"

Erza shrugged again, "I do know that a few others were sucked into the portal that brought me here. But I don't know if they ended up in the same dimension or if they got sent to a different one."

"Ok," Ned leaned forward in his chair and rested his tired elbows on the desk, "what do I think of your story? To be honest, I think you are bat shit insane. But at the same time, you showed me what you could do with this… magic. That throws some credibility behind what you just said." He shook his head. "I'm just having a really hard time comprehending this right now."

Erza completely understood. When she and her friends were sent to Edolas she had no idea what to make of it all either. The information that there are other universes out there was a lot to take.

"For now, I'll say that I believe you. But just barely." Ned pointed out. "I owe you that much for saving Arya yesterday."

"Thank you I guess." replied an uncertain Erza.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WANTS ME TO SHUT MY DAMN TRAP! YOU TELL HIM THAT I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE THIS RABBLE LOOKS RESPECTABLE FOR THE KING IN LESS THAN A MONTH!" yelled Ser Roderick through the walls.

"Damn old bastard," muttered Ned, "one more question now. How much to hire you right now?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much would it cost to hire an S- class wizard such as yourself, right now?"

"Ummm… well, depending on the difficulty of the job…"

"24/7 protection of my household. You will be provided a place to live, food to eat, and the coin that goes with such a request."

Erza's eyes widened. "Why would you trust me with such a thing?"

"You already did it with Arya when you had no reason to. And other than Rob and Jon the only other true warriors in this castle are myself, Jory, and Ser Roderick. And all of us are too busy to give the little ones true protection. So what is your cost."

Erza thought about it, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. You are already providing me with a roof over my head, and food for me. That's more than enough." replied Erza. "Besides I don't know the monetary system here, so I can't really give you an accurate estimate."

Ned smiled, this was one of the few good ones left in the world. "I can't just pay you nothing. You'll receive the same pay as Jory does for your services."

Erza was shocked and she bowed her head in respect to her new employer, "You are too generous, my lord." Then she widened her eyes, she almost forgot something. "One more thing, well actually two more things."

"What is it?"

"For some reason, I'm having extreme difficulty accessing my full magic reserves in this world. I don't know the cause of it yet. But I won't be able to requip into my magical armors on command like I can usually do. As you saw, it put a lot of strain on me. But my magical weapons shouldn't be too much of a problem. And… your kitchen needs to learn how to make strawberry cake."

Ned laughed at the last condition. "As long as you fulfill your duty and protect my children with your life then I will give you all of the strawberry cake you could want. That is, if we have enough strawberries."

….

Erza stood on a walkway overlooking the castle training ground. She looked down at her chest to see the pendant and chain that hung the black cloak over her shoulders. It had a gray wolf on it, a dire wolf as the armorer called it. A legendary beast that made all other wolves look small in stature and ferocity. She smiled and looked back the training guardsmen. They weren't great, but they weren't bad either she thought. They could definitely use more technique but that will come with time. She looked to the far end of the grounds and saw the three of the four boys of the house with wooden swords practicing with each other. Jon and Rob were engaged in a heated duel while Bran was awkwardly swinging his sword at a straw dummy. The baby Ricken watched off to the side with his Mother, Lady Catelyn. Erza just shook her head at the sight of Bran then made her way over.

Bran grunted as he swung the sword back over his head and brought it down wobbly on the dummy.

"You're not gonna do anything swinging it around like that."

Bran turned to see the new girl that had saved Arya. She had a Stark cloak on now as well as the armor that she arrived in, complete with the strange blue skirt and black boots.

"This is how Ser Roderick taught me!" snapped Bran as he raised it once again.

"Oh really," Erza lightly pushed him with her hand and he was sent stumbling to the ground, "Balance is more important than how much force you put behind a swing." She drew her own sword from its sheath and positioned herself in front of the dummy. "If you aren't balanced then it doesn't matter what you do, you will remain completely ineffective in a fight." She got in her fight stance, her feet about shoulder length apart and her knees slightly bent, sword in front instead of raised above. She then sent a flurry of strikes at the dummy. Bran couldn't believe it, the sword was moving faster than he could see. When she finally stopped the straw dummy was completely shredded in under three minutes. Erza took a deep breath in and sheathed her sword.

She then noticed the silence. Every head was turned towards her and her handiwork. She could hear the guards murmuring amongst each other and she saw the stunned looks on Rob, Jon, and Ser Roderick's faces.

"You all aren't going to get any better staring at me." she stated. The men quickly regained their focus, still murmuring about what they witnessed, and continued with their training. Bran stared wide eyed at the shredded dummy. Erza walked over to one the guard house and grabbed a wooden sword then stood across from Bran.

"Now then, I'll give a quick lesson. Swordsmanship 101."

"101?" replied a confused Bran.

"Figure of speech." Erza strode over to Bran. "Feet shoulder width apart now. This will help keep you balanced. Don't lock your knees," she scolded softly, "Keep them bent, always ready to move. Stay on your toes so you can be ready to dodge anything that comes at you."

"Why not block?"

"Swinging a heavy piece of metal is much more exhausting than stepping out of the way of one right?"

Bran nodded and raised his sword over his head while in the stance.

"No, no, no," Erza grabbed his arms and moved them in front of him, "bend you elbows a little… a little more… good."

"Why like this?"

"So you can block a thrust in case your opponent comes at you right away. That or block any swing almost immediately." She showed him as she pretended to parry swords, "This way, instead of a big movement like you would've had to do, you can do small movements and adjustments. Saves you energy at the same time."

"Oh I get it!" exclaimed Bran, "This style of fighting is meant for long battles and therefore meant to save as much energy as possible while still being effective. It's a practical form of fighting!"

"Exactly," replied Erza, "You're quite the perceptive kid you know."

"Thanks."

Erza now moved in front of him and readied herself as well.

"What are you doing?" quivered Bran.

"Teaching you. The best way to learn is through experience." She pulled her wooden sword up in front of her, "Ready?"

Bran gulped, got in his new stance, the nodded. Erza greatly slowed down her strikes to help Bran get used to the new style of fighting.

 _He already knows how to parry and strike back very well,_ Observed Erza, _Just needed some fine tuning and footwork adjustments. Speaking of footwork. He's flat footed right now._

"Balls of your feet!" scolded Erza as she swept past him a karate chopped him in the back. Bran yelped and turned to face her again. This time he made sure to stay on his toes. Erza came at him again. As Bran blocked and dodged more of her strikes she started to speed up. An opening emerged and she hit her sword against his side with a resound smack.

"OWWW." howled Bran as he leaped away and rubbed his side. "You cheated."

Erza sighed. _So naive. Like a certain pink haired pyro almost._ She laughed to herself thinking of all of the times Natsu accused her of cheating, _I hope he's ok._

"I didn't cheat." Erza replied. "In a fight there is no such thing as cheating. Only two things exist in a fight. The winner, and the loser. Whoever the winner is never cheated, they just overpowered or outsmarted the loser."

"But, that hurt a lot!" complained Bran.

"Then adjust," Erza simply stated, "Every hit you take points to a weakness in your skills."

Bran face became downcast.

"Which is good."

"Huh? But isn't it better to be a perfect fighter?"

Erza chuckled to herself, "No such thing kid. Every fighter has weaknesses that work tirelessly on to either hide or improve. The great fighters and warriors work hard enough so that they make their weaknesses practically disappear."

"Like you?"

Erza smiled, "I wouldn't count myself as one of the greatest Bran. But thank you for thinking so." She readied her sword again. "Ready…. Begin."

….

Ned smiled at what he was seeing from his study window. He saw his newest guard, Erza Scarlet, teaching his young boy Bran how to fight. Not only that, but it seemed that Jon, Rob, and several of the other guards were imitating what she was teaching him.

 _Yup, one of the few good ones._ He thought.

"Lord Stark." said a young man's voice.

"Jory, good you are here."

The young man walked into the room and stood in front of the the desk. He had a young face but it was clear he had seen action as well. He also sported long black hair and brown eyes on his pale face. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted your opinion." He motioned to the window. Jory walked over and saw Erza, the new guard of the Stark children, teaching Bran a unique way of fighting. "It seems effective."

"Not the fight you dolt, her!"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she was a good choice?"

Jory looked out the window again. He saw Erza calmly and patiently adjusting Bran's positioning enough to wear he could comfortably use the new style. "She seems alright. The children have taken to her like a duck to water."

"Indeed."

Jory nodded his head. "Anything else milord."

"No not now, thank you Jory. You may leave."

A roar of laughter erupted from outside. Now Erza was dueling Rob, and Rob was just sent sprawling on his ass. Ned laughed with them from his study.

 _One of the good ones._

….

The rest of the day went by quickly. Ned was busy most of the day preparing the list of preparations for King Robert's arrival as well as taking a look at his territories finances. Incredibly dull and tedious work that he felt would be better suited for someone else. But his personal feeling of responsibility for those under his rule made him always want to make sure things were done well and proper. And that usually meant doing them himself. Eventually he made his way down to dinner where he saw Erza standing the corner watching over the whole proceedings like a hawk.

"Ned!" exclaimed Catelyn, his wife, "It's about time you pulled your head out of those books."

Ned nodded tiredly and sat in his chair. A plate of venison and vegetables was laid out before him with rolls that weren't exactly fresh anymore off to the side. He began to eat and looked over at his children.

"Arya…" the little girl cautiously looked up at him, "Septa Mordane told me that you were disobeying her yet again today."

"Knitting is boring!" retorted Arya.

"Knitting is ladylike." replied her older sister Sansa in a condescending tone, "Something you seem incapable of."

"Shut up you- you-"

"Enough." Ned said forcefully, "Not at the table you two." He took another bite and swallowed before he began to speak again. "Bran, I saw you were practicing today."

"Yes!" said Bran excitedly, "Lady Erza was teaching me how to fight and be a true warrior!"

"Was she now? And how did it go?"

Bran winced, "My bum still hurts."

Ned smiled while Rob laughed slightly. The littlest one, Ricken, found the story entirely hilarious.

"So the she-man is teaching us how to fight now." scowled Sansa under her breath, but Ned still heard it.

"Excuse me Sansa." Sansa's heart skipped a beat. "Care to repeat that."

"Um…"

"Something about Lady Erza being a she-man."

A tick mark appeared on Erza's head. She didn't like that kid now.

"Apologize."

"What?" cried Sansa.

"Does your father need to repeat himself, Sansa." scolded Catelyn, "apologize now!"

She glanced over at Erza, "I apologize, Lady Erza."

Erza just waved her hand. "Don't worry about." She said.

 _You're lucky you're one of his kids you little bitch!_

Soon desert was brought out. And on that glorious silver platter was a substance that made Erza's heart race and mouth salivate. Strawberry cake. A heavenly choir and angelic voices seemed to dance in her ears as the platter was set down.

"Erza, come sit and enjoy. You did want this as part of the deal correct."

"What deal?" asked Rob.

"Oh I almost forgot, children, meet your new protector." stated Ned.

"COOL!" exclaimed Bran and Arya.

"What!" cried Sansa.

Erza cast an evil smile at Sansa. "We will be good friends now won't we."

Sansa shuddered slightly and wiped her mouth. "May I be excused?"

Catelyn sighed, "You may."

Sansa stormed out of the room. Catelyn sighed, "Teenagers."

"You were one once too." smirked Ned.

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

Ned smiled, winked at her then drank his wine.

"Ned!" exclaimed Lady Catelyn.

Erza laughed a little and dug into the glorious cake that heaven itself seemed to have made. As he mouth was full she saw Catelyn look at her.

"How old are you Erza?"

Erza swallowed before she spoke. "Nineteen."

"And have you ever been… bedded before."

Erza nearly choked on her fork and her face turned as red as her hair. "Um-uh… no."

Catelyn was surprised by this. Nineteen and still pure. How interesting.

"Even with your generous…" she motioned to her chest.

"Catelyn please we are eating." pleaded Lord Stark as he saw Rob grow flush in the face.

She was about to ask another question when Ned motioned a not now signal to her. So she held her tongue.

When the cake was finally finished the group said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms. This time though, Catelyn guided Erza to her room. At the doorway she stopped as stood across from the redhead.

"Ned told me everything you told him."

Erza lowered her head.

"I admit, it's very difficult to believe." She started, "But if Ned trusts you then I do as well." Before she left she turned to Erza again. "Thank you for saving Arya and for being willing to protect my children."

"It's no trouble at all your grace." replied Erza.

"Save the your grace title for the queen." Erza saw a slight scowl on Lady Catelyn's face at the mention of the queen. "I'm just milady to you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, sleep well Lady Erza."

"You as well milady."

With that Catelyn Stark left Erza to herself as she got into her pajamas and drifted off to a deep sleep.

 **Wow, I'm surprised I was able to get this one out that quickly. I guess you guys get one more before college orientation huh. Slower chapter but I think it's an important one. It helps build Erza's relationship with the Stark family tremendously. Anyways, that'll be all for a couple days at the most. I'm gonna be busy but i'll update as soon as I can. As always please rate and review and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 7: Gray

**Hey Everyone! Finally done with college orientation and I just so happen to have a new chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Gray

The snowstorm was absolutely blinding even for himself. The ice make mage stumbled in the deep piles of powder once again and squinted his eyes forward. The forest still was in front of him. He could just barely make out snow covered pines in front of his blurry vision. A sharp burning pain went through his torso and found it's way to his hip. Gray cried out and clutched his side as he dropped to his knees in the snow. He had been running so long he forgot to refreeze it. He gingerly lifted his black shirt and looked at his hip. A deep gash was seen with blue veins pulsing away from it. Blood was flowing freely.

 _Damn zombie things._ Thought Gray. He took a few quick breaths and place his hand over the wound then froze it. He bit his lip, the pain was tremendous, whatever those things did to him worked because he felt awful.

He thought back to the fireside skirmish. He had been able to call upon his magic, but just barely. Once his magic came to life the creatures took a much more cautious approach to them. But they still were nearly unkillable. It took Gray freezing them to the ground in order to stop their advance. By then, only Gray and a grizzled old veteran, Will, were still alive. Will ran for the hills after the battle vowing to never return to the Night's Watch after that night. Gray hadn't seen the man since. Before he left he did make sure that Gray's wound was somewhat taken care of. The old guy seemed to know a lot about the Haunted Forest. He must've been in there many times.

Gray took it upon himself then to return to the wall and report what had occurred. He made sure to gather up evidence of what had occurred. Including one of the creatures heads. He then began his long journey back. The blizzard arrived only hours after he started walking south and it hadn't let up. That and his energy felt like it was being drained constantly. As he traveled, the small gash that a claw had given him turned into a puss filled wound that made Gray's mind mad with pain whenever it wasn't frozen by his magic.

Gray heard the noises again. More of those things were following him now. He rose to his feet and broke into a run praising Ur every second for teaching him how to run effectively in this weather. They were getting closer now. And Gray felt his legs begin to lose feeling.

" **Ice Make Floor!"** The area around Gray turned to solid ice and he heard a few startled growls from the creatures chasing him. They were frozen to the ground. But they also had figured out that they could eventually cut through the weak ice.

 _Still not enough freeze them permanently!_ Gray hated his situation more and more. First he was forced to join the morons in black, as he like to call them, then he was sent into a place known as the haunted forest only to be attacked by unkillable monsters, oh and his magic was really weak. Yup, great few days so far. And he had been wandering around this damn forest forever too.

The blizzard picked up intensity as the wind began to howl in Gray's ears. The trees seemed to bend almost in half from the force of the storm and his vision became all white. Gray stumbled once again and slumped against a tree to catch his breath. At least he thought it was a tree. Since when does a tree feel like a solid brick of ice. Is it really that cold? He looked up and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the wall. He weakly pumped his fist in the air then turned and saw that those creatures were now surrounding him.

"Damn it!" he muttered, "Guess I didn't make it after all." He had no magic left, it was all empty. His hip was screaming at him and his vision started to blur once again.

 _Is this how I am going to go out?_

"Gray!" shouted a voice. Arrows poured down on the creatures from all sides. The creatures growled turned and ran back to the forest. Before Gray's vision blacked out completely he saw Benjen Stark sprinting up to him.

…..

Gray awoke in a cold sweat. He could barely move and his hip was in more pain than ever before. He felt really hot too. He weakly raised his hand to his forehead and felt the heat. This fever was going to be a bad one. He tried to raise himself up in the cot but his body protested and he flopped back down.

"Take it easy boy, you're safe and sound now." said an old man.

"Maester Aemon." Gray mumbled, "How long?"

"Four days. You had us scared there for a while you know. The old bear wouldn't stop kicking himself for sending someone as green as you were out into the forest when he first visited you."

Gray groaned and tried to sit up again. He felt two old hands on his back and chest help him up and leaned him against the headboard. His vision was slowly starting to clear up again so that he could see the room he was in. Surprisingly he was in the Lord Commander's quarters. A blazing fire was in the hearth heating the entire room to a balmy hot temperature. So hot in fact that Maester Aemon didn't even have his coat on. The old Maester's hands were trembling as he ate some soup in front of him. Another member of the Night's watch entered and brought another bowl of soup and then took a position by the door.

"Good lad," was all Aemon said before he crossed the room to Gray with the bowl. "Eat boy.

You need it."

Gray barely had any strength to lift his arms. But his stomach growled and a basic instinct took over as he began to greedily devour the bowl. Aemon smiled. "There's a good sign, that poison is leaving your system then."

"Poison?"

"Aye," Aemon nodded, "Whatever attacked you out there had poison on their weapons or… claws as you kept screaming in your sleep. By the way who is Ur and Deliora?"

Gray face saddened. "Ur looked out for me when I was little. She taught me how to take care of myself. Deliora…. Deliora killed her. Right in front of me."

Aemon frowned. He asked no more about that topic. Best let the young man have his privacy was his opinion.

"What was the poison?" asked Gray as he began to slow down his eating.

"I don't know. That's the curious thing. I had one of my helpers pour through every book and scroll in the records and we couldn't find anything that completely matched the description. So, we just tested out some random antidotes until we found one that seems to relieve the symptoms. But for those fews days there we weren't sure if you were going to live or die. The fever you had was tremendous. On top of that the wound itself was one of the worst I had ever seen, and as Maester here I have seen many. The mere fact that you were able to return to the wall under your own power is absolutely incredible."

Gray chuckled. "I've had worse." was all he said thinking back to his many battles in Fairy Tail.

"Also the area around the wound was very cold. The rest of your body was boiling to the touch but the wound was freezing at first. It seemed like it was frozen solid several times to stop bleeding. Can you explain that?"

"Yes please explain that phenomenon?" said a powerful voice.

Jeor Mormont stood in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. He strode over to the bedside.

"But before you do, how are you feeling kid?"

"Been better, but ok I guess." replied Gray.

The old bear nodded, "Well, it's good to see you awake. Adon leave us."

The other member left the room. Now only Mormont, Aemon, and Gray were there. All eyeing each other and wondering who was going to break the silence first.

"I can use magic." blurted Gray out of the blue. "That is how the wound was frozen, I froze it with my magic."

He was expecting a laugh, or a vicious scolding from the old bear but instead the man just stared at him.

"Magic?" muttered Mormont. "Magic…"

"I know you may not believe me but it is true. I'll show you." Gray cupped his fist and gathered what little magic energy he had. When he was done a small hammer made of ice was in his hand.

"That's only with a little bit of juice in the tank."

"Impressive!" exclaimed Aemon. "No wonder you survived. You are a strong and resourceful young man."

Gray took note of that. It was the first time anyone here had actually called him a man.

"Indeed Maester Aemon." replied Jeor Mormont, "A strong man, and a Ranger of the Night's Watch."

 _I'm getting promoted!?_ "Eh…"

The old bear grinned. "You're a ranger now, Gray Fullbuster. When you are healthy, Benjen will start teaching you himself." The old bear began to exit the room. Did he not just notice what he did? He used magic! In front of them! And they aren't freaked out!? "And Gray," Gray looked up at the Old Bear, "avoid using your magic for now. I don't want the men freaking out. And after you start learning from Stark and get your strength back we will talk about your mission."

"Yes sir."

The Lord Commander left and Aemon just shook his head in disbelief. "Magic." he mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this."

….

A full week had passed before Gray was finally able to move around and do his job under his own power again. Despite being promoted to Ranger he was still the guy assigned to chop the firewood. But he didn't mind, compared to going beyond the wall again, this was easy work. When he wasn't working, Benjen Stark was teaching him the ins and outs of being a Ranger in the Night's Watch. How to track, which plants are good to eat and which are bad, what can be used as medicine, how to lead a group of men beyond the wall, and most important of all, how to deal with the wildlings.

The stories of the wildlings always gave Gray the shivers. The stories usually involved men of gigantic stature and strength. Savages who ate humans and drank the blood of their victims. They had made deals with demons and practiced black magic, and were always trying to find a way to destroy the wall and with it the Night's Watch. Benjen originally thought that was what had happened to Gray and his party. But when Gray explained what really happened Benjen clamped his hand over Gray's mouth and told him to never speak of the White Walkers again except for with him or the old bear.

Speaking of the old bear, that is who was sitting in front of him. The old man was reading over some scrolls. It was Gray's mission report. As the only survivor he was the one stuck with the paperwork. Jeor Mormont's brows furrowed as he reached the part about the attack.

"White Walkers…"

"Yes sir. That is what Benjen Stark described them as when I talked to him about it."

Jeor rubbed a finger along his chin. "This is an interesting development. I've never heard of

these things before."

"WHAT!" cried Gray, "But he told me never to talk about them except with you and him."

"And he was right to do so." he gruffly replied. "If the men heard of this I would have absolute chaos here."

Gray nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Follow Benjen's orders." he threw the mission report into the fire. "Not a word to a single soul."

Gray nodded and watched as the evidence of his party and his ordeal blackened the in the orange flames.

 **Another chapter more about development than having much action in it. As you may notice we are starting to get to the point where the first book actually begins. I'm excited to bring it to you guys as well. Hope you all enjoyed and as always rate, review, and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 8: Wendy

**Good Evening everyone! I've been writing notes for this story like crazy getting stuff planned out and putting the pieces of this puzzle together so that I can give you all and excellent and entertaining story. I hope I'm doing a good job so far. Before I go any further, A warning about this chapter. Joffrey is about to try something absolutely despicable. Please be aware of this as you read on. He is a horrible person and I'm trying to get that across with what I am writing. It's a happyish ending though, so don't worry too much, I just felt compelled to warn you guys. Anyways, here is the latest chapter.**

Chapter 8: Wendy

Wendy sat in the plush chair across from the large mirror in her room. A servant was currently fiddling with her hair trying to make it presentable for the royal court. She had finally been invited to attend. Butterflies were flying in her stomach. She didn't want to embarrass anyone and she definitely didn't want to embarrass herself. Thankfully, Queen Cersei had sent some of her personal attendants to help her get ready and look good for the occasion. In the corner sat the Hound, with his usual scowl on his face. He had been sitting there for hours on end doing the job he was assigned to do. Watch Wendy and make sure she doesn't leave the palace.

"How fucking long are you going to deal with her damn hair!?" complained the Hound as he tapped his foot on the stone floors.

The servant just ignored him. It was usually best to do that with the Hound. But Wendy spoke up in her place.

"As long as needed Ser Clegane, I gotta look… presentable as Queen Cersei put it."

"Hmph, look fine as you are little girl."

 _Well he's complimenting me. That's an improvement over the usual scowl he gives._ Thought Wendy. The brush the servant was using finally stopped going through her silky hair. The servant looked at the Hound and motioned for him to leave.

"I ain't moving." grumbled the Hound, "not supposed to."

"Then turn around unless you want to see her naked."

Wendy's face turned beat red. Where was Carla when she needed her?

"Not like I've never seen a lady naked before." mumbled the Hound as he exited the room.

Wendy stood and got out of her usually green dress. The servant then fitted a corset around her small body and pulled the thing so tight that Wendy felt like she could barely breath. Then the lady pulled out a gorgeous purple dress with gold trimmings and a white collar. Wendy caught her breath, it was probably the most expensive piece of clothing she had ever seen. Well she would've caught her breath if she could breath in the first place.

Wendy then twirled in front of the full length mirror. The dress flowed and twirled with her. She actually felt like a princess in this thing. Soon the Hound reentered the room and escorted her down to the throne room. She was told to sit in a chair next to Tommen and his siblings, Joffrey and Myrcella. Myrcella and Tommen gave her warm smiles, Joffrey gave her a cocky smirk. She had heard of Joffrey's antics from the Hound who was actually kinda nice once you got past the cursing and rough exterior. Joffrey was the oldest son of Queen Cersei and King Robert. He was only a year or two older than Wendy but he already had a nefarious reputation among the servants of the house. She made a note to avoid him if at all possible.

Soon, Queen Cersei and King Robert entered the room. The queen wore a flowing red dress that complemented her reddish blonde hair and the King wore rich green and gold clothing that matched the colors of House Baratheon. Above the throne dropped the banner of House Baratheon, a black stag on a golden field with a crown around it's neck.

The court soon went into session and good grief it was boring. Wendy felt her eyelids droop several times. And she wasn't the only one either. Grand Maester Pycelle, the old man who helped Wendy with her broken leg, was snoring in his chair much to the displeasure of Queen Cersei and the amusement of King Robert. A whole hour passed before a new voice pierced the usual mumbling.

"I do believe I'm rather late, my apologies." In the doorway of the throne room stood a very short man, almost shorter than Master Makarov. He had wavy dirty blonde hair and a confident smile on his face. He waddled up to a chair next to Grand Maester Pycelle and took a lounging position on it.

"Please continue with this pointless drabble."

"Nice of you to join us… Tyrion." scowled Cersei. "You didn't need to make such a grand entrance."

"He needs to Cersei, it helps him compensate." laughed Robert. Surprisingly, Tyrion laughed with him.

"The whores say that there is no need to compensate for anything." he raised his glass of wine on the table in front of him and took a big swig as Robert laughed heartily. Cersei's scowl turned into silent fury. Which Tyrion quickly took notice of and exploited to the fullest extent.

"Why my dear sister if I have upset you then please let me know. Don't worry though I'm only here for part of this bullshit. Mainly until we discuss when we leave for Winterfell. Then you are rid of little ole me for the day." He saw Wendy sitting next to Tommen and pointed at her, "You must be the little girl by dear sister took an interest in."

Wendy hesitantly nodded, she couldn't get a read on this guy. He smiled then drank more of his wine as they all listened to another person drone on and on about another issue.

Eventually there were no more visitors and the topic of the trip to Winterfell came up.

"As you all know, the Queen and I will be leaving for Winterfell in two days time now. I am going to be visiting my good friend, Lord Eddard Stark, as well as his family. They will graciously open up their home to us so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." His gaze then shifted to his three children, especially Joffrey. "Now the details, Tyrion," he looked at the dwarf, "you will come and assist us with the children." Tyrion smiled with Cersei fumed. "Ser Jaime will lead our personal guard on the Kingsroad, the children will be guarded by Ser Sandor Clegane as well."

"Then who will look after the little blue haired girl then?" asked Tyrion.

"I have already volunteered." said a man who Wendy barely noticed earlier. He wore a simple yet not cheap, long sleeved shirt and dark pants. He had closely trimmed gray hair as well as a small mustache and goatee. His eyes seemed to have a mischievous and conniving gleam to them.

"Ah, very good Lord Baelish. I'm sure the child will be in excellent hands." mumbled Tyrion who seemed to look at Wendy with concern.

"Yes, thank you Littlefinger," said the bald man named Varys, "I'll assist in any way needed, but of course I must make listening to my little birds my top priority."

Cersei nodded and looked at Robert. "I think the rest of the details are not needed now dear. I'm tired as well."

Robert nodded, "Very well, everyone this court is adjourned, the small council will meet in the chambers briefly before we all go our separate ways."

As all of the court exited, the man known as Lord Baelish or Littlefinger stopped in front of Wendy and looked down at her.

"I look forward to getting to know you Lady Marvell." he looked up to see he was falling behind the rest of the small council, "if you'll excuse me, they need the man who knows how to pay for this damn trip in that room now."

The short man quickly walked away. The three Lannister children also left the room and headed out of the palace and out onto the grounds. But not before Joffrey gave Wendy a creepy glare that gave her the shivers. She really didn't like the feeling she got from that one. This left Tyrion, the Hound, and Wendy alone.

"Looks like you have to look after my snot of a nephew again Ser Clegane."

The hound scoffed. "You'll be helping."

"I'm not looking forward to that at all." Tyrion sipped his wine again.

"Why not?" asked Wendy, "They seem nice enough."

"In public young one." replied Tyrion, "I have found that the true personality of someone is always revealed in private. Now, Tommen isn't bad. Bit shy and naive but not bad. Myrcella is doted upon by her mother a little much but she also isn't so bad. She has some kindness in her, don't know where she gets it from though. It's that damn Joffrey that will be the problem."

The hound gave a sly grin, "No doubt the brat will do something to piss off the Starks… as well as myself."

"And you can't do a damn thing about it either." replied Tyrion, "Don't worry, I'll keep him on a short leash."

Tyrion started to leave when he turned on his heel and walked up to Wendy once again. He stood a little shorter than eye level to her and had a very serious expression on his face a complete 180 from the playful look he had on during the court.

"Listen hear Wendy, listen very carefully." he pulled her close to him and he began to whisper, "Littlefinger is the most cunning manipulator I know, even more so than my sister and Varys. Do not trust him." He stressed, "Ser Barristan will be staying here at the palace. He is the leader of the King's Guard, an older gentleman with a very dignified appearance. He had been trusted with the lives of kings and I would trust him with my own as well. If you need anything go to him. He's the only honorable one in this damn city." Tyrion then looked at her one more time, "Don't let that innocence in your eyes become your weakness." With that he left the throne room as well as the palace.

Wendy looked up at the Hound. "The Imp isn't wrong on that one." was all the gruff man said before he escorted Wendy back to her room.

….

Wendy now sat outside in the palace gardens. Sitting beside her was Myrcella Lannister. Wendy could tell that the girl was spoiled rotten but the blonde never was mean about it. If anything she was the one Lannister that didn't make Wendy shift anxiously. It probably helped that they were the same age. The Hound hovered over the two girls. His eyes were always vigilant and left hand always on the pommel of his sword. Soon, young Tommen ventured over, chasing a butterfly. Myrcella laughed, Wendy smiled, and the Hound frowned.

"Ladies, the future of the seven kingdoms right there…" he muttered.

"What are talking about Dog!" said a demanding, whiny voice, "the future of this kingdom stands before you now!"

Joffrey swaggered up in front of the Hound.

"Hello, you grace," grimaced the Hound. "What may I do for?"

Wendy saw the pained look on the Hound's face as well as the an angry, I really wanna kill this kid, glare. _Poor man, he has to deal with that for over a month._

"Nothing for now, I'm here to see a certain blue haired girl alone." he replied. Myrcella retreated away while Tommen was already on his way out of the courtyard

.

"I'm sorry my Lord," replied the Hound, "My orders are to not let her out of my sights."

"And my orders are for you to leave us alone!"

"My lord I-"

"Are you questioning the orders of your future king, Dog!" spat Joffrey, "Leave now! Or I'll give you your face scars back."

A spasm of fury appeared on the Hound's face before he gave a short bow and looked at Wendy. She knew immediately what that look meant. She had seen it given to her by many of her friends. It was a simple one, scream if he does anything and I'll be there. And he left the courtyard.

"Finally that damn buffoon is gone." smiled Joffrey as he looked at Wendy up and down.

Wendy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Joffrey walked up to her.

"So you are the little bitch that my mother took in. I wonder why?" He circled her like a shark in the water. His eyes never leaving her body.

"I was about to be hurt when she found me and rescued me." replied Wendy in a small voice.

"Hurt!" laughed Joffrey, "Is that what you think? No something far worse was going to happen to you if she hadn't intervened." Joffrey's laughter faded and he looked at her angrily, "and you don't even look grateful for my family's hospitality."

"I am grateful. Very-" Wendy felt the back of his hand hit her face. She was sent sprawling into the grass and Joffrey pounced on her.

"Time to show it!"

Wendy's eyes widened as he began to breath on her neck and he began to touch her. She remembered a certain talk she had with Erza once about something like this. The fear on her face was replaced with absolute terror. She tried to scream but a rough hand clamped over her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Joffrey as he tried to rip her dress off. The dress began to tear and rip as Wendy struggled against him.

 _What would Natsu do!? What would Erza do!?_

 _KICK HIS ASS!_ Was the response in her head.

She nudged his hand off her face and sunk her teeth into it causing Joffrey to yelp and jump back. Fury was on his face. He rose and raised a fist at her.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Screamed Wendy. A torrent of Wind flew out of her mouth and slammed into a stunned Joffrey. He flew across the gardens and landed against a hedge. The Hound came charging in. He saw that Wendy's dress was torn and ripped open. He quickly removed his cloak and covered her up.

"Get away from here Dog!" screamed Joffrey.

Instead, anger like Wendy had never seen came on the Hound's face. He drew his sword and faced the prince. "I don't give a single shit if you are a fucking prince." he growled. Joffrey's eyes widened at the stare he was receiving. "You lay a single hand on her again, and I will personally cut your dick off and shove it down your throat."

Joffrey ran off as he was now trying to avoid the Hound's fury. The Hound turned to Wendy and knelt down in front of her. He gently grabbed her shoulders like he was holding a delicate flower.

"You alright little one?"

Wendy let the tears fall and she grasped the Hound in a hug. The Hound picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"There, there now." said the Hound in a calm voice that Wendy had never heard from him before, "It'll be ok. I'm here now."

Above in a palace window stood Tyrion and Littlefinger. The imp with a horrified look on his face and the master of coin with a mischievous smirk.

"I do believe I have found something special now." said Petyr Baelish as he looked over to Tyrion.

"If the Hound wasn't there…" Tyrion's fist tightened by his sides. "I want to killed that bastard of a nephew myself. He isn't going to stop torturing her."

"Don't worry my short friend. Joffrey will be gone in a day's time and now that I see what she can do she will never be safer than in my care." He finished his glass and set it down on a small table next to the window. "Have fun on your journey."

With that Lord Baelish left to help prepare the royal caravan. Tyrion stood alone looking out the window at the gardens with his wine in hand. He poured himself another glass.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but thank the gods for the Hound." He drained the glass in one gulp. "Time to get drunk, I'll need it for this trip."

…..

Two days passed, and the Hound had refused to leave Wendy's side. HE stayed with her day and night and hardly slept when he watched her. A few hours after the incident… King Robert had gotten wind of what had happened. When he questioned the Hound, the Hound told him the honest truth, leaving out the spell Wendy used on Joffrey. The next thing Wendy knew, she heard Joffrey screaming for mercy in the halls as his father beat him into submission. The screams gave her pleasure. She hated herself for feeling that way but at the same time she felt like justice was being served. The day after the punishment, Wendy saw Joffrey one more time out in the courtyard. The Hound got between the two before Joffrey could come near her. Jaime, Joffrey's uncle and member of the King's guard, had an iron grip on his shoulders. Joffrey couldn't move even if he wanted to. Joffrey looked terrible at the time. His face was bruised badly and he had a black eye as well and a couple cuts above his right eye and on his lip. The two knights exchanged some strained pleasantries as Joffrey gave Wendy a murderous look. Then the two groups went their separate ways.

That night, the Hound said goodbye to Wendy as he made his way to the royal party on the road. Petyr Baelish stood next to her, the Hound gave her something Wendy thought she would never see from that man, a genuine smile, before he mounted his horse and rode off with the caravan. Littlefinger looked down at Wendy.

"Come along Miss Wendy," he gingerly took her hand, "We have much to discuss now don't we."

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy quietly.

"What I mean is the massive amount of wind you summoned out of thin air when Joffrey attacked you my dear."

Wendy's eyes were now full of fear. He had seen it, that was the only explanation. The hound wouldn't have told a soul about what had occurred that day. Not even the King and Queen. His loyalty was undeniable.

"What is this ability of yours?" he asked as the two slowly walked back up to the palace after seeing the royal party off.

"I don't know what you are talking about." replied Wendy taking Tyrion's advice to heart.

"Don't play coy young lady. This is as much about protecting you as anything else." he replied sternly, "If others were to find out they would probably hand you over to the Maester's to be studied and experimented on. Hell, they could even execute you for witchcraft if they so wanted."

"Witchcraft!?" exclaimed Wendy.

"Yes, that is what you are correct, a witch." continued Littlefinger, "After all, you did manipulate the wind to your will."

"No, I'm no witch, I'm a wizard!" Exclaimed Wendy, "of the guild Fairy Tail." she caught her breath, she just spilled the beans, he manipulated her into doing it. _Crap!_

"I must have struck a nerve for you to respond so passionately." replied Littlefinger, a confident smile plastered on his face. The two entered the palace, the iron throne stood at the end of the hall, it's many swords fused together to form the most uncomfortable looking chair Wendy had ever seen. "What is this Fairy Tail? Are there more of you?"

"I'm not saying." said Wendy stubbornly.

"Then how about we make a deal then. You are fond of the Ser Clegane are you not. I will ask him to return and protect you and you alone if you tell me everything about you. If you do not then maybe I will just let Joffrey make you his little plaything."

Wendy felt the fear turn her blood ice cold. "What do you want to know?" she said shakily.

Petyr kneeled down next to her and looked her in the eyes. The cunning sparkle was shining brightly now. "Everything."

 **Wow. Rough chapter huh. Wendy is going through some serious stuff right now and as Tyrion said thank God the Hound was there. We are finally at that point folks. The main story is upon us! (Victory trumpets please). I'm going to take a few days to plan and write this next chapter. Gotta brush up on my GOT for it. I'll update as soon as I can though. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review and have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Erza

**Hello again everyone, It's the Bobcat with a new chapter! We are finally at the main plot of Game of Thrones now! I'll do my best to honor the incredible story while trying to add some new twists and turns to it. Anyways hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Erza

The cold wind swept through Erza's red hair and dark cloak as she rode beside Lord Stark. Bran rode beside her as well, Jon and Robb ahead, and a smirking Theon Greyjoy behind with Jory Cassel, the captain of the guard, and the master of horses and his son Hullen and Harwin. The wind whipped by the small riding party again giving Erza goosebumps on her neck. She shook ever so slightly and straightened up once again in her saddle.

"A little cold Lady Scarlet?" laughed Theon from behind.

That boy seemed to think everything was a joke. He was seventeen years old and Erza already had grown a distaste for the boy. His cocky demeanor just rubbed her the wrong way. That and he tried to get her into his bed one night only for him to get pulverized by her armored fists. He learned an important lesson that day, don't piss off the red haired lady. But that didn't mean he didn't try to poke every now and then.

"I'm fine Greyjoy." replied Erza sharpley.

"It is getting a little chilled isn't it." said Lord Stark solemnly, "Winter is coming."

Bran nodded. Erza had learned that this was considered a very long summer. As in nearly two decades of summer. And apparently winter's were especially cruel in this world. The fact that this worried the Starks also worried her. She had felt brutal cold before, especially atop Mount Hakobe on several of her missions, but what they described seemed almost unlivable. Cold that could quell and freeze flames, snow that piled taller than trees, and wind that would rip stone off of the castle walls. It was concerning to think about. The party eventually came to a stop in front of a small iron wood block. A prisoner was ushered forward. He wore the black clothing of the Night's Watch. His ears had been taken by frostbite as well as a finger and his hair came down on his shoulders in greasy strands.

"Don't look away now, father will know if you do." she heard Robb whisper to Bran.

This was the first execution that Erza had ever seen as well. Or as the people of the castle called it, handing down the King's justice. She looked for a headsman but saw no one with an axe present. Instead, Ned Stark jumped down from his horse. His face was a mask of seriousness. Gone was the face of a father and friend and on was the face of the Lord of the North. He walked up to Theon who had also dismounted his brown horse. Theon produced from a cloth a massive dark sword. It's breadth easily the size of a man's hand and it's length the height of Robb or even Jon. She heard Jon mutter one word next to her.

"Ice."

Ned Stark's powerful hands gripped the massive sword's hilt and he strode up to the chopping block. Jory pushed the prisoner onto the ground and place his head on the block.

"In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die." He raised the massive great sword over his head and with one swing cleaved the man's head from his body.

Erza winced slightly at the sound of steel cutting through flesh and bone. Her horse jumped back startled and whined but Erza kept a tight grip on the reins. She followed Rob's advice that she heard earlier and she did not look away. Even as the blood pooled into the snow and the head rolled away from the body, she kept her stare. The head eventually rolled up to Theon. He smirked and placed his foot atop it.

"Ass." mumbled Jon below his breath so that Theon wouldn't hear him.

Erza nodded slightly in agreement as Ned cleaned and sheathed Ice. As quickly as they came, the group left the chopping block and the body and rode back towards the castle. Erza rode beside Rob, Jon, and Bran in silence until Rob broke the quiet.

"He died well," he said stunning Erza, "It seems the man had at least some courage in him after all."

"That was not courage." replied Erza. She remembered seeing the dead eyes before the falling of the sword, "That was fear. His eyes were full of it, he was a broken man." She had seen it many times before.

"Damn his eyes! The man died well." exclaimed Rob who then looked over to Jon, "Race you to town."

"You're on!"

The two older boys raced off at full gallop towards the castle and over the hill in front of them. Leaving Bran with Erza and Lord Stark. Ned pulled up beside Bran and looked down at him, the fatherly face returning to his features.

"Bran, do you know why I did what I did today?"

"Because the man was a wildling?" replied Bran innocently, "And he had to be executed for it."

"I see old Nan has been telling you her tall tales again." smiled Ned, "No, this man was something much more dangerous, a deserter from the Night's Watch."

"Why would he be so dangerous my lord?" asked Erza, her curiosity piqued.

"A deserter knows his life is forfeit when he leaves his post and duty. Therefore they won't hesitate to commit any sort of vicious crime in order to escape the law. But you two miss the point, do you know why I was the one who carried out the execution?"

Bran shook his head, Erza sat silently.

"The blood of the first men flows through our veins Bran. We don't have a headsman like the other households. We do things the old way. It is our belief that if you are the man to pass death as judgement onto another man then you should be the one to swing the blade. You should be the one to hear his last words."

Erza smiled, the respect she held for the Lord of Winterfell grew everyday, "A sign of respect then?" she questioned.

"Sometimes. But I also believe that if a man hides behind a headsman than he loses the gravity of death. Remember this Bran," he looked down at his young son who stared up at him from his pony, "One day, you will be one of Rob's bannermen. You will have your own castle and your own household to look after. Take no pleasure in the duty that you must perform when the judgement of death is passed on a man. But do not shy away from it either."

Bran nodded and Erza couldn't help but smile. This boy was gonna grow up to be a good man. He listened to his father's every word and always seemed to take his lessons to heart.

"Father, come see what Jon and I found!" shouted Rob from atop the hill. He quickly galloped away.

"Trouble my lord?" asked Jory.

"No doubt," replied Ned as he sighed, "Let's see what mischief my sons have dug up now."

The group trotted up the hill and over to see a sight that made Erza's spine tingle. A massive wolf lay dead in the snow. It's size was larger than the pony that Bran was riding. Hell, it was almost as big as Panther Lily was when he used his magic to grow to full size.

"By the gods!" exclaimed Theon.

Erza had her sword drawn in a instant, "Rob back away from it!" she barked her body tensed, ready for anything.

"Relax Erza," replied Rob, "It's dead."

Bran cried out with joy as he and Erza saw the small bundle of fur in the Rob's arms. A pup.

"A direwolf," muttered Ned, "One hasn't been seen south of the wall in over two hundred years…"

"It's a bad omen in my opinion." said the Horse Master Hullen.

"It's just a dead wolf Hullen," replied Ned quietly, "Just a dead wolf." He repeated like he was attempting to reassure himself as well as the others.

"Might as well kill the pups, be merciful for them anyways." stated Jory.

"NO!" Cried Bran as he clutched a second gray pup in his arms.

"Better to do it quickly I guess." Theon drew his sword and approached the pups only for Erza to step in his way.

"Maybe Lord Stark should decide on that, Greyjoy." she said firmly. No one was going to approach the Stark children with a blade drawn while she drew breath.

"What killed the thing?" wondered Hullen as he saw Ned dismount and walk over to the direwolf's carcass. Maggots filled it's eyes and the stink of decay coated it like perfume.

"No neck wound…" he whispered then he felt it, a stag's horn, nearly a foot of it, buried deep in the creature's throat. The party became quiet, Erza took a look at the scene. A chill bit into her skin once again.

 _This doesn't feel right._

"My lord," started Jon as he approached his father, "There are five pups. Three male, two female. One for each of your children." Ned looked Jon in the eyes. "They were meant to have these."

Erza was taken aback. Five pups, one for each child including Ricken, but Jon discounted himself even though he was the eldest of the children. A sympathetic smile appeared on Lord Stark's face.

"Please father," begged Rob, "We will take care of them. I'll give mine milk and train him and-"

Ned held up his hand. Rob looked at him pleadingly. "Very well." Rob and Bran's eyes lit up, "But you will take care of them. I'm certain the dog keeper will not. You will train them. I don't want you bothering the servants with this. And I will not hear of any abuse against these animals in any way. These are dire wolves not dogs. They can take a man's arm off if they so wanted. Understand?"

The boys nodded quickly. "Good, gather up the others Jory."

The other pups were wrapped in blankets and set on horses. Just as they were about to ride off Rob called out. "Wait! Did you hear that?"

Rob dismounted a made his way back to the wolf. He bent over and picked up two bundles of fur. One with fur as white as the snow on the ground and the other with hair the color of fire. Both of their eyes were open whereas the others were closed. "Two more boys" Rob stated. Erza looked closely at the red haired wolf, an eye was missing. It's right eye. Erza reached up and felt the one that Porlyusica created for her all of those years ago. Was this wolf meant for her?

"An albino and a half blind one." stated Theon, "Those are sure to die."

"No they won't." said Erza as she rode up to Jon, she grabbed the red bundle of fur from his arms and gently cradled it in her armored hands. "These are mine and Jon's."

Ned nodded and the party rode away to the castle. Outside of the stone walls of the keep stood Catelyn awaiting their return. Her face became concerned when she saw the pups in their arms and she put her hands up like a barrier in front of the door.

"Not in the house." she said firmly.

The other children ran out of the keep and to their father who enveloped them in his arms. When they broke away they all gathered around the gray furballs that they had brought back with them. Little Arya picked one up. "This one is mine!" she exclaimed.

"What are you naming her?" asked Erza.

Arya cocked her head to the side, she then looked at her pup and patted its head gently. "I don't know?" she said through a toothy smile.

"Well mine is going to be named Lady." stated Sansa as she gently pet her wolf.

"Boring…" mumbled Arya.

"Shaggy dog!" screamed Ricken with joy.

"Bran what are you naming yours?" asked Ned.

Bran looked at his wolf. He smiled, "Summer."

Erza nodded, "Nice name."

"Mine will be named Grey Wind!" exclaimed Rob proudly as he held his pup in the air above him.

Only Jon and Erza's pups remained. The family looked at the both of them awaiting their naming. Jon spoke up first, "Ghost." was all he said as he pet his wolf. Erza thought hard about the name. She wanted it to be a good one after all, and then it came to her, she would take one from an old friend of hers. It fit the wolf with fire red hair perfectly, and the one who inspired her to name it so would be thrilled to hear about it.

"Igneel." she stated as she cradled her wolf in her arms. The pup yawned and nuzzled against her arms the fell silently asleep.

….

Erza now sat with Catelyn Stark in the Godswood. It was a 3 acre patch of land inside of the castle walls. It was a quiet place, so Erza enjoyed coming in here to sit and think. Although the tree with the face on it, or weirwood, as the family called it gave her the creeps from time to time. The garden was ancient, if the stories were to be believed, it had been this way for over ten thousand years. It was a greenish gray place and was very primal in nature and feeling.

"The Godswood in Riverrun is much more pleasant." said Catelyn.

"It is? This is place seems nice enough."

Catelyn smiled, "Not until you have seen that beautiful city on the river. The godswood there is full of red pine trees and is always full of light and beauty. Birds are always nesting and chirping in the branches. This is… dark and grim."

"Like the north itself." finished Erza.

"Yes, you are starting to catch onto the mood around here aren't you." Joked Catelyn as she nudged Erza's shoulder.

"I guess I am. Though to be fair, sometimes you need a dark quiet place to just think and be to yourself in."

"Indeed. I'm not one to worship the old gods as Ned does. I follow the seven. In fact, Ned made sure a small sept was built here for me. It was so thoughtful of him. But every now and then I do come in here. After all I am a Stark and no longer a Tully. It would be foolish to ignore the gods have protected this family for generations."

Erza nodded, "I can understand that."

Erza looked at the weirwood or heart tree as Lord Stark called it. It stood in the center of the small wood. She admired the peculiar white bark and red leaves. She thought it was a beautiful tree, until she saw the strange face in it. Then she would look away. A rustling of leaves broke her concentration and Ned entered the clearing in the Godswood. Catelyn earlier stated that she knew he would come here. He always sought the solace of the Godswood whenever he executed a man. Erza rose from her seat on the bench, bowed to Lord and Lady Stark and began to exit the clearing when Lord Stark stopped her.

"You may stay Lady Scarlet. In this place all are equal and welcome." He stated as he kneeled down in front of a dark brook and began cleaning Ice with a patch of oiled leather.

Erza stared at the blade. She had never seen anything like it. The steel rippled showing how it was folded hundreds of times on itself in order to make it as large as it was. The black coloring to it was especially capturing to Erza who could only imagine herself with a blade as beautiful as the one she was seeing now. Even Catelyn, who did not like blades, admitted that Ice had a beauty to it that no other sword really had. It had been forged in a place called Valyria. A land across the sea, and ancient spells were used when it was forged. Erza did not sense any magic coming from the weapon now, but when it separated the deserter's head from his body she did feel a slight uptick her own drained magic reserves.

"Where are the children, Catelyn?"

"In the house arguing about the names of their pups. And the pups are with them too." She sighed and Erza sweat dropped, the children were seemingly unafraid to ignore their mother. She would talk to them about that. "Arya is in love with hers and Sansa is doting over hers as well. Ricken is…"

"Afraid." finished Ned.

"A little. He is only three."

"He won't be three forever. He needs to get over his fears or he won't make it, and winter is coming."

The words sent chills down Erza's spine. Winter is coming. The words of House Stark. It wasn't one of bravado or display. It was a frank reality, words that never lied. Winter was indeed coming. A messenger entered the grove bearing a letter. He handed it to Erza then hurried off. She carefully opened the letter.

"To Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell," she read, "It brings me great pain to say this but the hand to the king, Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, has passed away…" she stopped reading as Ned's head snapped up from his sword.

"Jon is dead!?" he exclaimed. "How?"

Erza silently read on, "It doesn't say… the signature is from a man name Lord Petyr Baelish?"

"Littlefinger." muttered Catelyn under her breath.

"This is a dark day indeed if the hand to the king has passed." Ned rose from his kneeling position and put Ice back in it's sheath. "Last I saw him he was healthy as an ox. This news is quite sudden indeed." He looked at Catelyn. "Your sister will need you in the Vale. She shouldn't be alone with her grief."

"If I could go I would Ned, but King Robert will be arriving in a week's time now."

"Already a week's time?" exclaimed Ned as a smile broke out on his face. "Damn that Robert he moves to swiftly. How are we going to feed all of those people?"

Erza and Catelyn shrugged.

Ned chuckled, "Damn him and his royal hide." He left the Godswood with Erza and Catelyn. The Hearttree's eyes following their every move.

 **The Story has begun! And Erza now has a Direwolf too! Is this a good thing, or is the fallen wolf a bad omen. This is one of the longer chapters I have written and I really enjoyed writing it too. It's a little easier to do not having to create everything from scratch like the previous chapters. I'm rereading the GOT series so I don't screw this up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. As always, Rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 10: Lucy

**Hey Everyone! Got an interesting chapter for you guys. I said a while back that I would introduce a new character arc a little later. This one made the most sense. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Lucy

Lucy felt the water dripping onto her forehead. She squinted her brown eyes open and saw a wooden ceiling above her. The ceiling was leaking water as well. Around the room pails were spread about collecting the water dripping lazily from the ceiling. Lucy felt her heart begin to race. This place wasn't the guild hall, it wasn't the cage either. Where was she? She sat up in the hammock and felt her vision blur as her head grew dizzy. She grabbed her forehead with her hands and tried to steady herself. The hammock began to move and nearly flipped before a firm hand grabbed her and the hammock.

"Easy now child. You've been through quite the ordeal."

Lucy's vision began to clear and she caught a glimpse of red hair. "Erza?" she said with a scratchy voice.

The woman with red hair smiled kindly, "No, my name is not Erza. My name is Melisandre." She laid Lucy back down in the hammock gently, "And your name is…"

"Lucy," she replied. Her throat screamed at her. It felt as dry as a bone. She then felt the lip of a goblet pressed to her lips and the great liquid known as water slipped down her dry throat. She drank greedily from the clay dish. Each droplet seemed to refresh her and the color began to return to her face almost immediately. Her head still ached, and it hurt even more when she tried to remember what exactly had happened in the last few days. She remembered strange soldiers capturing her and beating her senseless, a man in a weird dress, and the cage. But beyond that, nothing else. This woman, Melisandre, certainly didn't look familiar to her.

"How did I get out?" Lucy asked the woman her voice only slightly scratchy now.

"I got you out." Melisandre answered, "But before I did anything I put you to sleep, things got a little messy in our escape attempt and the last thing I needed was you struggling against me as I tried to help you. That and when you were asleep you were a lot lighter to carry."

"My weight is just fine!" yelled Lucy who instantly regretted it as a fit of coughing overcame her. Melisandre just laughed lightly.

"Tell that to my aching back and feet." she replied, "I carried you several dozen miles until I was able to get us passage to Westeros."

That term was foreign to Lucy. Westeros. "What is Westeros?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot you aren't from this world, you don't know the geography."

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" exclaimed Lucy as she flailed her arms in the air, "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW I'M FROM ANOTHER WORLD!?"

"Simple, I talked to some of your friends."

Lucy perked up at the mention of her friends, "Who! Was it Natsu! Erza! Levy!"

"No," Melisandre lied. She then flipped a key ring with silver and golden keys over to Lucy who caught them, "They told me."

"My keys!" cried Lucy then she saw the one that belonged to the water bearer, Aquarius.

 _I lost her key! I'm so dead!_

"The one known as Aquarius was especially helpful." stated Melisandre as she sipped on a glass of wine.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" retorted Lucy.

A wooden door slammed above a flight of stairs and a man walked in. He was a bit round in the waist but by not any means fat. He also had a round face that was balding at the top and he sported a closely trimmed grey beard. What caught Lucy's attention was that one of his hands had stubs for fingers. He was also soaked to the bone.

"My lady, we are caught it quite a gale. It may take us off course for now." the man looked over at Lucy, "You're finally awake now. Took you long enough."

"Lucy, this is Ser Davos, the captain of this vessel. He was gracious enough to grant us passage to Dragonstone where we will begin our journey. Now, if you would be so kind I was having a private conversation with Miss Heartfilia."

Davos bowed and walked away muttering something about damn women on his ship and bad luck.

Melisandre sipped her wine again, ignoring the vicious rocking of the ship that sent several tables sliding across the floor and into the opposite wall. SHe remained perfectly still, a pillar of calm in the midst of chaos.

"Do you know why I saved you Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head, "No idea."

"Let me first explain something about myself then." she set her glass down on a table then caught the table leg with her foot as it began to slide away. "I am a priestess of Asshai. Devoted to a god know as the Lord of Light. The one true god of the universe. And because of my devotion I have been given great gifts. Some of these gifts are prophecy, visions, and clairvoyance of the future."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You can see the future?" she gasped.

"Not clearly, but I can see snippets of it. Part of a painting that the Lord of Light has made that he has chosen to reveal to me. Weeks before I met you, I had been blessed with a series of visions that predicted your arrival in this world as well as the significant role you will play in the lord's plans." She leaned towards Lucy looking her in the eyes, "The lord of light has chosen you to do his bidding. Whatever it may be. And he has chosen me to guide you."

Lucy was stunned, a god had chosen her. But why? "Why me?" she asked.

"The lord of light has yet to reveal that to me." Melisandre plucked her glass from the table and let the wooden piece of furniture slide with the rocking of the ship. "But from what I have witnessed, you are one of the most pure people in existence."

….

A few days had now passed and the storm had only grown worse. Lucy could finally move about on her own thanks to Melisandre's healing arts, but she soon found that her magic just wouldn't respond to her at all. The keys she held so dear felt so empty and lifeless. Just like hunks of metal. She sat on her hammock and stared at the keys trying her best to feel any sort of life from them.

 _Loke, Capricorn, Scorpio, Taurus, Gemini, Virgo, Aquarius. Please come back to me._

She felt tears begin to stream down her face. Still nothing. Melisandre sat silently in the corner with a candle lighting a book she was reading. The door was flung open form the deck. Rain and seawater gushed into the cabin. Lucy panicked and pulled her legs close trying to avoid the water while Melisandre just ignored it as it soaked the hem of her long red dress. Davos stumbled down the steps. Panic was apparent on his face as Lucy heard fearful shouts from the crew above.

"The storm is too strong!" cried Davos above the howling wind that was now entering the cabin. "We may have to abandon ship."

 _Oh no!_ Thought Lucy, _I need to do something._

She flipped through her keys. Aquarius would probably make things even more wet, Scorpio and taurus were pretty much useless in this situation, Loke would just hit on her, Virgo would just ask to be punished, maybe Capricorn? She could always rely on the old goat. She gripped the key and tried to channel her magic into it. A brief buzz appeared but faded as quickly as it came. Still nothing from her keys. Water surged into the cabin. It was now shin deep. Men were heard screaming, shouting, and crying out on deck. A sickening snapping sound was heard followed by a loud thud.

"She's dead in the water!"

"Captain! The mast is gone!"

Davos rushed back up onto the deck, only this time Melisandre followed him. Lucy carefully inched out onto the deck of the ship shielding her eyes from the piercing cold rain and howling wind. The sky seemed completely black. The clouds were then lighting up with great bolts of lightning that streaked across the dark sky and illuminated every corner of the ship. Great peals of thunder rumbled down and shook the very bones of the craft. Then the waves came. Water walls that tossed the boat to and fro as if it were just a toy for nature to play with. Yet, through all of this chaos, Melisandre calmly stepped aboard the deck.

"Fear not!" she cried out into the gale, "The lord of light shall protect us."

"Bullshit Bitch!" screamed a sailor as he clung to the deck railings, "This is a result of the seven being pissed at us for having you aboard!"

The comment didn't faze Melisandre, "Oh you men of little faith." she mumbled. The she extend her arms above her. Black shadows enveloped her hands, sweat began to bead on her forehead and rip down her face. With and ear piercing screech she let the shadows loose into the sky. "Begone Darkness!" She yelled. A massive thunderclap was heard and a piercing wail danced on the wind. Lucy closed her eyes fearing that this could be the end. Then silence.

Silence, followed by the shocked stammering of the sailors. Lucy opened her eyes and saw clear blue sky above her. The scorching sun baked the water off of the deck. Melisandre stood in the center of it all. Her legs were slightly shaky but otherwise she looked completely fine. Lucy looked down at her feet. She was useless in this situation, everyone would have died had it not been for the spell Melisandre had just used.

 _I wish I could do that, just so I could actually be useful right now._

Melisandre looked at the depressed blonde with exhausted eyes. "You will learn soon enough." she said as if she read her mind.

Davos stood wide eyed by the wheel of the ship, he was the first then to awaken from his stupor. "What are you idiots waiting for!" he barked at his crew, "Get the mast repaired now, before that damn storm reappears."

 **And cut! Let the Lucy arc begin. I always loved Lucy's celestial spirit magic but since it is so entrenched in her having access to her magic it cannot be activated until a certain event occurs that reawakens magic in the GOT world. Plus, every time Lucy's magic gets beat she is just easy pickings in the anime so I felt like I should toughen her up a bit by having Melisandre teach her. I also a gave you all a glimpse of Melisandre's power in this story. Interesting huh, similar to another red head for the a recent fairy tail manga. I won't spoil anything on that though. As always I hope you all enjoyed, please rate, review, and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 11: Natsu

**Hello again everyone! New chapter today! As always enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Natsu

"Ugh… blurp… so sick." moaned Natsu as he clutched his stomach and had his head leaning out of the carriage window. His cheeks were puffed out, eyes white, and face green. Motion sickness was a bitch.

"All that power and this is his weakness." muttered Viserys under his breath as he stared astonished at the dragon slayer before him.

He still didn't know why he hadn't had the boy killed yet. Maybe the priestess from Asshai was a little too convincing. He smirked, her breasts were nice. For a priestess, she sure wasn't shy. But now that red witch was far away, on a boat bound for the seven kingdoms, his kingdoms, with the leash he had held his dragon on at her side. The pink buffoon could have left there and then if he wanted but he stayed and grew incredibly protective of his little sister. Perhaps it was something that the witch said to him. No matter, his pet was still here, and that gave him an advantage in his game with the Usurper.

Daenerys watched Natsu with sympathetic eyes. Poor man, the rocking of the carriage was really getting to him. He had already vomited multiple times but he somehow still had something in his stomach when he had to again. She truly adored the pink haired dragon slayer. He was always so kind and protective of her. He even got between her husband, Drogo, and herself on her wedding night when he saw the fear in her eyes. Viserys tore him away from her that instant but that didn't stop the Khal from eyeing the boy with murderous eyes. Natsu's standing also was in bad shape because he couldn't handle horses, or a carriage. Riding a horse was a mark of manhood among the Dothraki, and Natsu was simply incapable of doing it. The respect for him in the khalasar was nonexistent at that point. He was almost less than a slave to the Dothraki. But they knew that Daenerys held him in high favor, so they wouldn't dare touch him.

The carriage suddenly lurched to a stop and sent a double over Natsu onto Daenerys's lap. Khal Drogo, who was also in the carriage, cooly grabbed Natsu by his pink scalp and flung him back across the carriage.

"Why are we stopping?" questioned Viserys.

The sound of swords echoed outside and arrows flew across and into the carriage. Natsu awoke from his sickened stupor almost immediately. His eye gleamed, he was always ready for a fight. Drogo lumbered out of the carriage, arakh in hand, followed closely by Natsu.

Outside was a sea of grass, normally covered with different shades of yellow and green. But red now intermingled with it. The sickening crimson color of blood soaked the dirt beneath Natsu's feet. Viserys looked anxiously out the window at the seen. They had been ambushed by another khalasar. A foolish khalasar. He then looked at Natsu, it would be the first time the boy was in a fight.

 _Let's see what the idiot can do._ Thought Viserys.

A horseman charged at Drogo and Natsu. Drogo, annoyed with the pink child on his right, swatted him out of the way and swung his arakh in a massive arc. The horse collapsed to the ground headless and its rider was trapped underneath. Blood spurted out from a headless rider as the arakh severed it. More riders began to approach the carriage. A blur of steel and Jorah Mormont joined the fray. This was the one foreigner that Drogo actually respected, a fellow warrior who was a tough bastard to boot. He already had several wounds on his arms and the bear was still kicking. But there were too many riders for just the two of them. Flames suddenly engulfed the area and Natsu rose to his feet.

 _Here we go!_ Though a giddy Viserys. Dany sat across from him, petrified by the sounds of battle.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** A massive column of fire spewed from Natsu's mouth and engulfed at least twenty riders in its brilliant blaze. Screams of terror erupted from the attacking khalasar and they quickly retreated. Drogo did not seem too surprised but he did raise an eyebrow at the pink haired child who was now exhaling smoke. Maybe there was more to this kid than he thought.

 _One attack, and the fools scatter. Perfect._ A mad grin appeared on Viserys's face, _The Usurper and his dogs won't know what hit them._

"Whew!" exhaled Natsu and the smoke billowing from his mouth dissipated, "That was fun!" he said with a toothy grin to Drogo. Drogo just grunted and walked back to the carriage.

 _Do I have to get back in that death trap!_ Complained Natsu in his head. His pupils constricted as Drogo stared at him. _Apparently so._ And the motion sickness soon followed.

…..

"What did you think of that little display from out pet?" asked Viserys to Daenerys. The two now stood in a massive pavilion. The walls and roof were made of many animal skins. Raindrops pelted the skins around them. But not a single drop entered their space. Dothraki housing, uncomfortable, but effective.

"You mean Natsu?" replied Dany with a hint of anger in her voice. Viserys would ignore that. In fact he was slightly happy with this new confidence Dany was showing. Her timidness seemed to vanish the more she hung around with Natsu and Drogo, and those dragon eggs.

Viserys nodded then glanced over her shoulder to a stand on the far end of the pavilion. It held three egg shaped orbs on it. Scales covered the outside like a sheet of armor. The last dragon eggs, as Illryio put it when he gifted them to Dany on her wedding night. Viserys will admit, his jealousy was getting the better of him. Why did she get the eggs? He was the true last dragon? He was the king wasn't he?

"I think you shouldn't treat him so badly." continued Dany as she took her hair out of it's braids. "You may grow to like him if you do."

"Like him…" scoffed Viserys, "Dany, he is a tool for us to use. Do not grow attached to him."

 _Too late._ Thought Daenerys.

A snore now echoed throughout the pavilion. Natsu lay in the corner on a small cot, drool dripping from his mouth as he slumbered. His leg kicked out and he mumbled something before going quiet again. Dany giggled, Viserys scowled.

"He's not a very terrifying Dragon is he?"

"Why should he be?"

"I don't appreciate that tone you are using with me Daenerys!" growled Viserys having enough of his sisters so called 'belligerence', "You don't want to awaken the dragon do you?"

Dany was about to respond when the flap that was the door to the pavilion fluttered open. The massive frame of Khal Drogo stepped in. He was obviously drunk, the stink of alcohol on his breath could be smelt from where she was standing. He looked at Viserys and said something in Dothraki.

"Of course, my Khal." Viserys replied before exiting and letting Khal Drogo claim what was his. He knew Dany took no pleasure in this. The khal was a rough man when drunk.

Dany refused to cry while the Khal dominated her. She didn't even acknowledge him. She just stared at the orbs in the room then over to the curtains that concealed her and Drogo from a passed out Natsu.

A few hours later, Natsu awoke. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"I need to pee." he mumbled. He stumbled out of the pavilion. The rain had stopped and the sky was full of twinkling stars. Fireballs thousands of miles away that lit up the night sky.

 _I wonder what a star tastes like?_ Thought Natsu as he relieved himself.

When he finished he turned to see Daenerys sitting outside on a small bench.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey!" smiled Natsu and he sat down next to her and leaned back against the pavilion, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just things."

Natsu nodded, "Sounds like a lot of things."

 _You have no idea._ Thought Daenerys. Thoughts of Drogo, the khalasar, their destination Vaes Dothrak, her brother, the usurper, were all running through her mind.

"Drogo seems ok. Is he?"

Daenerys hesitated then nodded, "He is I guess…"

Natsu's eyes hardened, "I promised someone I would protect you. If something is wrong tell me."

Dany sighed deeply then took a shaky breath. She could trust him right. "I don't feel like Drogo cares about me."

"Well you didn't sound like you cared about him earlier tonight."

Dany flushed red. "You were supposed to be asleep!" she cried out.

"Kinda hard to sleep over his loud grunts and a squeaky bed." Natsu winced, "And please don't shout in my ears. That hurts."

Dany caught herself. She forgot about his sensitive hearing. "What do you mean by, I didn't sound like I cared about him?"

Natsu tilted his head back and looked up at the stars. "Igneel told me once about… what did he call it again… the birds and the bees?" Dany snickered at the expression. "He said it was supposed to be good for both people involved. An expression of love or something like that… I don't know anything about it really."

Dany took in what he said. An expression of love. She never thought of it like that before. This Igneel that raised Natsu, whether or not he was a dragon, was obviously a very knowledgeable person. Even if his son was as dense as a brick.

"So I should return the favor to Drogo then. Is that what you are saying?"

"Hmm… I don't know." Natsu continued his star gazing.

Dany looked up then back at the pink haired pyro. She knew what she had to do. "Thanks Natsu."

"No problem, I think? What were talking about again?"

Dany laughed at his forgetfulness, "Just stay outside for now please."

"Ok."

Dany reentered the tent. Then Natsu heard the sounds of Drogo being awakened from his sleep by Daenerys and the bed creaking again. "AH GROSS!" cried out Natsu into the night into as he covered his ears.

….

Vaes Dothrak spread out before the Khalasar. The city of the dothraki horse lords was massive and held many palaces inside of it as well as thousands upon thousands of shacks and huts. Drogo's palace was rumored to have silver doors and over two hundred rooms by itself. Why someone needed that much space, Natsu would never understand. The khalasar of over 100,000 men made their way across the rolling fields of grass and into the vacant city. There were really no permanent residents here. Khalasars just came and went as they pleased. But there were the old woman elders as Natsu liked to call them. Former Khaleesi's that were held with the utmost respect by every khal and khalasar. They made the journey here to visit them. It had taken weeks of riding and motion sickness for Natsu but they had finally arrived.

The first order of business was for Dany to visit with these old lady elders along with Drogo and for the entire khalasar to store away their weapons. No one was allowed to be killed by a weapon in Vaes Dothrak or the perpetrated would either be put to death or cursed for the rest of their lives. Natsu followed Daenerys and Drogo up to the elders while Viserys silently slinked away. Natsu had been keeping a very close eye on the older brother of the khaleesi. He seemed to be growing more and more unstable as they drifted farther and farther into the Dothraki sea. He was constantly complaining about going in the wrong direction, that they should just get ships and conquer the seven kingdoms already with Drogo's Dothraki Screamers. Drogo would just ignore him.

Drogo looked at Natsu. Natsu knew what that look meant. Stay outside and do not disturb them at all. Daenerys and Drogo entered the elders palace and Natsu stood outside leaning lazily against a wall. He soon drifted off to sleep.

A Couple hours passed before Daenerys reemerged with Drogo carrying her triumphantly. Natsu saw the blood on her face, hands, and torso. His blood began to boil until he saw a similar smile to Drogo's on her face.

"THE STALLION THAT MOUNTS WORLD!" bellowed Drogo in his powerful voice.

The khalasar in the city erupted in cheers and celebration. Whatever was going on, it was a good thing. Natsu lowered his magical pressure and joined Daenerys by her side. What was weird was that her stomach appeared rounder than normal. Dany motioned him over and told him to put his ear to her belly. Natsu looked at Drogo like he was asking for permission, the giant of a man merely nodded and continued to beam at his wife. Confused, Natsu did and heard a small kick on the inside.

"Whaa, there is something in you!" cried out Natsu.

"Yes there is." laughed Dany, "My beloved's child is in me."

"YOU ATE YOUR KID!"

"No Natsu." deadpanned Dany, "A baby just grows in the mother's stomach until it is ready to be born. Didn't Igneel teach you that?"

Natsu thought back in his mind, "I don't remember."

He continued to walk through the celebrations with Dany and Drogo. Cheers broke out whenever someone saw their Khal and khaleesi. The group then went into Drogo's personal palace followed by hundreds of his khalasar. The celebrations began. Drinking and merry making were rapant. As well as some love making in the middle of the crowd by some of the Dothraki warriors and their woman. Natsu made sure to avoid that craziness. The celebrations lasted happily for several hours. Drogo sat on a velvet chair and was beaming at Daenerys beside him.

 _See Dany. Not a bad guy, just a little difficult to get used to._ Thought Natsu.

"FUCK THIS CELEBRATION!" a whining voice pierced the crowd. All music and dancing stopped. The crowds parted and in stumbled Viserys. His normally perfect hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his mouth stank of alcohol. "YOU NEED TO PAY UP YOU BARBARIAN!" he pointed at Drogo. Drogo's smile receded, and a scowl took it's place. "You married my bitch of a sister, and now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain you flea bitten dog!" Drogo's scowl deepened and his brows furrowed in anger. "GIVE ME MY CROWN NOW!" Viserys drew a sword. "OR DIE!"

Murmurs broke out in the crowd. Natsu may be dense but he knew one thing for sure, a drawn sword in this city was total taboo. Weapons were not allowed and blood could not be spilled in this city. Dany tried to calm her brother but he then pointed the sword at her.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" he screamed. Drogo slammed his fist onto the armrests. He had had enought. HE grabbed a bowl of jewels and held it out to Natsu.

"Fire." he ordered.

Natsu didn't know what he wanted to do but he lit his hand ablaze and the gold jewels began to melt in the stone bowl. Soon molten gold flowed freely in Drogo's hands. He motioned to his blood brothers who suddenly grabbed Viserys and pushed him to his knees, disarming him at the same time.

"What are you doing?" questioned Viserys, "Let me go! I am your king!" Drogo approached him with the bowl of molten gold. A lightbulb went off in Natsu's head.

 _Oh god!_

"A crown for king!" bellowed Drogo and he poured the molten gold onto Viserys's head. Viserys screamed in agony as the gold touched his head and burned his flesh. The gold melted his hair and his scalp. It leaked down his face leaving burned trenches in his flesh. His skull soon began to cave in from the heat. With a final blood curdling scream Drogo's blood brothers let go of Viserys and he feel dead to the floor, gold hardening in a permanent crown atop his head. Drogo stood triumphantly, not one drop of blood spilled. Taboo had not been broken. Dany stood stock still in front of her chair. She took in the sight of her fallen brother. And not one tear came down her face.

Natsu also stared at the scene. A weird feeling came over him at the sight of Viserys's dead body still twitching on the ground. This feeling was pleasure, an animal like growl emitted from his throat. The only man he ever hated was finally dead, and he helped. A pain in his heart was the only light that told him this was wrong but beyond that Natsu was filled with joy. Lucy was now forever safe from him, Dany would no longer be abused by him, and Natsu was no longer his little pet. Natsu grabbed a wine glass and chugged down it's contents wincing at the bitterness of the drink.

"I'M FIRED UP NOW!" He spewed fire from his mouth. Different colors flowed out and made the crowd ooh and ahh. Forgetting the dead king lying alone on the cold floor.

 **I'm making things move along quickly for Daenerys and Natsu. To me in the actual book Daenerys' parts are so dull because all she does is talk and sit on a throne most of the time and I don't want to have to write that all out all over again. So I'm going to try and make her arc more interesting as well as Natsu's. That means their story needs to move along a little more quickly than normal. Also, I won't be copying GOT word for word either. First reason is I don't find that appealing as a writer (I feel like I'm stealing someone else's work if I copy it word for word.) and secondly because that would just take forever (GOT is like a 700 page book on it's own, not to mention the other five books). And thirdly, there are new characters in this story that can affect the entire plot. So, just a heads up for you guys on that one. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 12: Erza

**Hello again everyone! It's a very tired Bobcat bringing you another chapter (9 hour workday on father's day…. yeah…) but I'm gonna keep up the pace for you guys. Here is chapter 12, enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Erza

The people streamed in by the dozens. Movements of gold, silver, and steel passed before Erza's brown eyes as the King's company rode into the castle. Three hundred people total, including servants, guards, a few members of the small council, and the King's family. A ridiculous amount of people to host. An even more ridiculous amount to keep an eye on. That was Erza's assignment for this visit. On top of keeping the Stark children safe and out of harm's way she was to watch every movement that the queen and her family made, minus King Robert. When she questioned Lord Stark about why she must, he simply said, "Never make the mistake of trusting a Lannister."

The King's wheelhouse came into view now. Erza straightened and gave herself one more once over. She stood in her typical armor but this time wore steel greaves to match. The black and grey cape of house stark lazily swayed in the cold wind behind her. Her sword given to her by Lord Stark strapped to her belt with a dire wolf's bust on the pommel but unbuckled, always ready for anything. Next to her stood Eddard Stark, his face a cloud of calm and seriousness. He wore his best clothes for this occasion, but he as well bore the standard black and gray cloak of his house. The children impatiently waited beside Catelyn to his left. Arya was shuffling her feet on the stone, the results of impatience and boredom. Sansa gave another loud, annoyed sigh. Bran stared wide eyed at the oiled wood and gold wheelhouse, Rob stood at the end as stoic as ever, Ricken had his hand in his mouth and a finger up his nose, and Jon was nowhere to be seen. Typical behavior of the Stark children.

Several more riders preceded the wheelhouse. Erza recognized them from the descriptions Lord Stark gave her. First was Jaime Lannister with long flowing hair that was as bright as beaten gold. Then came the crown prince, Joffrey, in a rich golden vest, his hair the same blonde as his uncle. Next to him was a man simply known as the Hound, he had a few facial scars on his face and looked like a man hardened in the hell of war, and lastly came a short man on a small pony. He was almost as small as Master Makarov, he had a more dirty blond color to his hair but he still bore that cocky Lannister smile that Lord Stark always complained about. The Imp as was what the servants called him, Tyrion Lannister. Then a man unknown to Erza came sprinting up the hill. He had a coarse black beard that obviously covered a huge double chin. His massive gut bounced with each step and his smile was almost as wide as Natsu's was. He also wore rich gold robes, a fur coat, and had a crown on his head.

 _Wait a damn moment… that's King Robert!?_

Erza recalled the stories Ned Stark had told her of the great Robert Baratheon. How he towered over other men on the battlefield. The man he had described had muscles that looked as if they were chiseled from stone and his face was a clean shaven stone bust that women swooned over. This man running up to them was someone who would give even Cana the creeps. The King embraced Ned in a massive hug and spoke a few words to him before looking at Erza.

"And who might this be?" he asked. He had a deep voice that rang out with power on the wind. He eyes looked her up and down, obviously evaluating her… assets.

"Your grace, this is the protector of my children, Lady Erza Scarlet." replied Ned.

Erza instinctively bowed to the King. He took her hand and, with a gentleman's grace that surprised her, kissed it in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you Lady Scarlet."

The queen then came up. She was a women on the other side of thirty but still bore the grace and beauty of a young woman. He reddish blonde hair flowed in free waves along her shoulders and back, they were further emphasized by the deep red and gold dress she wore. But her face had one look on it that Erza recognized as one thing only… resting bitch face. Ned kissed the queen's ring and Erza bowed low out of respect but all she received in return was a scowl.

"Come Ned, I want to visit your crypt." this request shocked Erza, the Stark crypt? She didn't even know such a place existed.

The queen began to protest but one angry look from the King was enough to silence her and cause Jaime Lannister to lead her away with the rest of the King's company. Erza was about to follow the children back into the castle when King Robert hollered for her to follow as well.

The crypts were near the godswood. A massive stone depression in the frozen ground with a stone door marked the entrance. On the door carvings of direwolves and the first kings of Winterfell decorated the entryway. Ned grabbed a torch and with a mighty tug, pulled the heavy doors open. The three entered the crypt.

Erza was awestruck by the sheer size of this place. This was no crypt was a damn tomb. To her right and left were statues of each King of Winterfell, some had iron swords across their laps, some had red rust stains instead.

"Ned, you need to come down to the south! It's much warmer than down here…" Erza tuned them out. She heard some things about fruit, flowers, naked women, typical ramblings of a man who enjoyed the pleasures of life. Instead of listening she was admiring the carvings in the stone, the likenesses of the men were near lifelike.

"Lady Scarlet?"

Erza snapped out of her thoughts. King Robert was speaking to her. "Yes, your grace."

"How did you come into the service of Ned here?"

Erza recounted her story of saving Arya from a pack of wolves. Robert nodded his head and smiled back at her. "For a woman you got balls. Big ones at that. Not many would charge head on into a pack of hungry wolves by themselves. Ned obviously found a good knight." the king complimented. Then she heard him whisper to Ned, "With amazing breasts and ass."

A tick mark appeared on her head but it was quickly replaced with a small smile when King Robert looked back at her again. Her inner self wanted to squash the fat man like a perverted bug, but she must keep up appearances. After all, this was her latest guild assignment technically the last thing she wanted was to be fired and sent out into the cold, literally.

"She's at the end by father and Brandon." Ned said his words echoing throughout the cavernous burial ground.

Instead of his usual bravado, the King took on a very sad tone and approached the stone coffin of a woman named Lyanna. He face was beautiful to look at, even in stone. Next to her was a man who looked very similar to Lord Stark only younger and on the other side was an older man who had a long face but still bore a resemblance to Lord Stark.

"She shouldn't be buried down here," said Robert somberly, "She should be buried under a tree where the sun can always shine on her face and the rain wash her clean every day." a slight tear dripped down the King's cheek. Erza was even more shocked by this, was the King in love with this woman.

"I was with her when she died, she wanted to be buried with her father and brother, she was a Stark of winterfell after all, this was her place."

Erza finally understood now who these stone statues were. Catelyn had once mentioned Lord Stark's brother and sister but she never went as far as to explain who they were and where they were. Well, here they are. Bodies in a stone coffin, dead far too young. She saw Robert Baratheon's fist clench together.

"I swore I'd kill Rhaegar for what he did to her." he growled.

"You did, at the trident." replied Ned quietly.

"Only once."

Silence invaded once again then the king's low voice returned.

"I still kill him, in my dreams I kill his thousands of times," Erza was stunned by the ruthlessness of his statement, what did this Rhaegar do to Lyanna Stark? "And it will never be enough to avenge her." The king took a shaky breath, "Come Ned, let's leave this place, we have much to discuss."

"We can discuss as we walk." replied Ned as serious as ever.

"Damn you Ned, always wanting to get to the point. Are you sure though?" he gestured to Erza.

"I trust Lady Scarlett with my family's lives. I'm sure she can keep secrets just as well as she can protect them."

"Well what I will tell you won't be a secret for long but I wanted to talk to you personally first."

Ned nodded as the three walked, Erza payed attention to every syllable of every word. They talked about the death of the hand to the king, Jon Arryn and how sudden it was. They talked about his wife and sickly son, Tywin Lannister, and a few others before the real bomb was dropped.

"Ned, I want you by my side again. Like the old days, I want you to be the Hand to the King."

Lord Stark did not seem surprised, he had anticipated something like this.

"I don't deserve such an honor Robert."

"To hell with your humble shit Ned!" cried out the King, "You are one of the best men for the job. I won't take no for an answer."

Ned sighed, "Very well then, I will consider it for now, I must talk to Catelyn about this."

The king laughed. His hearty laughter echoed off the walls. "Great! I'm sure she will want you to. I also wanted to talk to you about something else Ned, I want our families to merge like what was planned years ago with Lyanna and me." he gripped Ned's shoulders, "I want my Joff and your Sansa to wed."

Ned was truly stunned by this and Erza could tell. Hell, she was stunned by this. Sansa was only 11, and they were planning to marry her already! Erza wanted to protest but she kept her mouth shut, different world and different customs after all.

"But Sansa is only eleven…" muttered Ned.

"Old enough to be betrothed," replied Robert, "The wedding can be a few years from now."

"I-I don't know what to say, I must think about it, talk to my wife."

"Of course Ned, anything you need to do do it." the king shoved open the mighty stone doors letting the blinding sun stream into the dark cavern, "Let me know by tomorrow though." The King strode away leaving Eddard and Erza alone in front of the crypts. Ned let out a deep sigh and looked at the redhead in armor.

"You don't seem to like those ideas much."

Erza slightly nodded, "I've read up a little on my history, seems every time a Stark goes south-"

"They don't come back," Ned looked back into the crypt, "yes I know that."

"And Sansa…" Erza continued, "I don't know about that one. In my world marriage usually occurs in your twenties not teens. That one is strange to me."

Ned nodded, "No wonder you clenched your jaw when he brought that one up." Lord Stark, always observant. "But it is a great honor."

"Don't base your decision off of what I say my lord," replied Erza, "I am merely a gaurd, nothing more, it is your decision to make."

"Unfortunately." was his only reply as he made his way back to the castle. Erza turned back to the crypt and grabbed the stone doors. As she slowly closed them the eyes of the kings of old stared at her until they were enveloped in darkness once again.

….

The next day came quickly, but the banquet the night before was certainly eventful. Robert and his men made quite the ruckus in the castle as they nearly drank the wine cellars dry. Erza stayed in her corner, observing every movement for treachery of any kind. Now, she stood on her perch on the platform above the training grounds. Bran was practicing with Tommen, King Robert's youngest child. The two playfully tapped their wooden swords as they pretended like they were knights in a great battle. It brought back some fond memories for Erza, usually centered around her titanic battles with her rival Mirajane.

 _I wonder if those three are ok?_ Thought Erza as she remembered the Strauss siblings.

"Are you seriously only allowed to use a wooden sword?" scoffed a whiney young voice.

Erza looked up to see the crown prince, steel sword drawn staring down Bran. He charged at Bran, Bran panicked.

 _HELL NO!_

 __Erza sprang into action, she quickly requipped her favorite sword and lept from her perch above. SHe landed between the two and quickly parried a swing from the crown prince. Her powerful parry sent the boy sprawling into the snow. The Stark children, except Sansa, laughed hysterically at his embarrassment. The boy became red with anger and rose up to challenge Erza.

"YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME?"

Erza smirked, this kid was an ass, "I did that to an idiot who doesn't know how to swing a sword properly."

Before Joffrey could say another word a gruff voice entered. "Problem my lord." It was the Hound standing behind Joffrey.

"Dog! End her now!"

The Hound rolled his eyes and looked at Erza with a look that begged for the opposite to happen. Then he lazily drew his sword. "As you wish. Fucker." he muttered the last word under his breath.

The Hound then swung a powerful stroke at Erza which she just nearly blocked in time. The dance between Titania and the Hound had begun. Erza had more than enough speed to beat the Hound but his strikes were so powerful that they usually sent Erza off balance. Another mighty swing came towards her head, she saw an opening with it as well. Erza ducked under and thrusted upwards with her sword, putting the point just centimeters from the Hound's throat. The Hound instead of looking afraid actually gave a thrilled smile.

"You're damn good." he grinned. He dropped his sword in the snow and backed away. Erza kicked the sword back to him. Then she glared daggers at the crown prince.

"My job," she growled, "Is to protect the Stark children with my life. If that means ending your own because of your idiocy then I will, understand?"

"You dare!"

Erza had enough, a fist flew through the air and landed right on his nose. He cried out as a crunching sound echoes throughout the courtyard. He fell back into the snow, blood dripping from a crooked nose. The hound was trying everything in his power not to piss himself laughing. As was the dwarf of a man who waddled towards them in the snow.

"I'd consider that a warning nephew." Tyrion Lannister looked up at the Hound.

"I'll make sure his mother knows the whole story." he replied.

"Thank you."

The hound gripped Joffrey by the collar and roughly dragged him away from Erza and the Stark children. Tyrion now stood before Erza, arms crossed, evaluating her.

"Impressive," observed the Imp, "very few can contend with Ser Clegane. Much less best him. Lord Stark sure knows how to pick his men… or women in your case."

Erza stuck her sword into the ground. She refused to requip in front of any Lannister. SHe didn't want them knowing about her trump cards after all. "Thank you for the compliment." she said sternly. Before Tyrion could reply she wheeled around to Bran.

"You panicked."

Bran bowed his head. "I know I did."

"If you knew you wouldn't have done it. You would have prevented it."

"But he had a real sword!" protested Bran.

Erza shook her head and kneeled down in front of him, "And?" she said, "Everyday you will be faced with challenges much more difficult than a steel sword in the hands of an idiot prince. How you handle those challenges makes the difference." she put her hand under his chin and raised his head up to hers. "Don't let yourself get beat by the beatable."

Tyrion was impressed. This woman obviously had some experience in order to warrant those words. Great advice, he hoped the child would listen to them. He heard Bran say ok to Erza before she shooed him away and he ran off to go be with Jon and Robb.

"Skilled and full of wisdom. Are you sure you are not a monk of some sort?" joked Tyrion.

Erza laughed slightly, "No…" her eyes followed Bran, "Just speaking from experience is all." The tower of heaven instantly came to mind.

Tyrion nodded and shifted his feet in the snow. "I almost forgot, before I go, Lord Stark asked if I could fetch you for him. He wanted to discuss some things with you."

Erza rose to her feet and thanked the dwarf. He didn't seem so bad. He wasn't a prideful jerk like Jaime or a stubborn bitch like Cersei. He was just the odd one out, like so many others that had joined her guild in her life. She thanked the Imp and walked off to meet Lord Stark once again.

She met Ned inside of his study where Catelyn was always quietly sitting in front of his simple wooden desk. He was facing the window watching the entire issue with Joffrey play out. He knew he'd get an earful about that later. But for now that had to wait. He turned when he heard the door open and Erza walk in. He black boots clicking against the stone floor.

"Good, he actually fetched you." said Ned.

"Is there something I can help you with my lord?" asked Erza.

"Other than giving me ear plugs for the mouthful I'll get about you and Joffrey…" Erza's face showed an annoyed expression at the mention of the prince's name. "I need to tell you something. I have accepted Robert's requests. Me, Sansa, and Arya will be leaving for King's Landing on the morrow. Since Sansa and Arya don't have anyone looking after them directly and I will be too busy settling into my new office I would like you to accompany us as well."

Erza smiled, she would finally get out of the cold and into the summer. And without a doubt there was more strawberry cake in the south. "As you wish my lord, I'll go pack." with that she turned and left leaving Catelyn and Ned behind.

 **And cut! Chapter 12 everyone! WE can now see how Erza is teaching the children about combat and life from her own experiences. A nice little personal touch to connect her to the characters more. I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate and review and have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 13: Wendy

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about not updating for a bit. I've been having some crazy long shifts at work and it set me back a little. But, no more worries about that now. I've got a new chapter ready for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Wendy

Lord Baelish was the hardest person to read that Wendy had ever met. One moment he was a kind gentleman making sure all of her needs were attended to and the next he would seemingly be plotting schemes that only he could somehow understand. He was a queer person and it made Wendy nervous. She had to reveal everything about herself to him. Otherwise… Joffrey could have his way with her. He was unable to get the Hound back, the king overrode him on that, although Wendy could tell he was actually visibly angry about the denial. Must be something that doesn't happen too often to him as the Master of Coin.

When he first heard her story he actually believed her. Didn't even have a doubt. His explanation.

"Makes more sense than you being from this world."

It was almost like he had met someone like her before. But that couldn't be possible. No one else was with her in this dimension as far as she knew. She tried pressing him on the issue once, asking if he had seen any of her friends she mentioned in her life story. All she got was an arrogant smirk and "all in time my dear" from him.

It had been five weeks since the King and his party left for the North. In that time, Lord Baelish had actually overridden Queen Cersei's orders and allowed her to roam the city, under gaurd of coarse. Her guard was Ser Barristan, whom she insisted would take care of her. Littlefinger reluctantly obliged. The honorable old knight's presence around her should curb his interest for a little bit and make him much more cautious. She was taking Tyrion and the Hound's advice to heart about the scrawny man, do not trust him. Not one bit.

She had grown to be as fond of Ser Barristan Selmy as she was of the HOund. He wasn't rough like the Hound though, he acted like a knight that Wendy always thought of. Strong, gentle, kind, and courteous. He was always assisting her in some way around the city whether it was letting her ride his horse or holding doors open for her. She felt like a princess with Barristan Selmy by her side. But he still wasn't the Hound. Even though Ser Barristan was a good man, he was still a member of the small council and had to report everything to Cersei and Robert Baratheon. With the Hound she felt like she could tell the gruff man anything with no consequences. The first few weeks without him by her side felt just like when she lost her family in Cait Shelter. But after a couple weeks she settled eventually, exploring this massive city sure helped.

Although there was one street that she had never been on. Ser Barristan absolutely refused to show her it calling it, "the filth of this city." She once saw a woman with exposed breasts walking down that street when passing by. She could understand why the knight felt this way. Other parts of the city were absolutely breathtaking though. The castle was massive towers and halls made of red stone that stood out over the drab wood and gray stone of the city below. The walls were massive and encircled the entire city in a tight embrace. But Wendy's favorite place was outside of the city walls, Blackwater Bay. It was the one piece of calm in the daily chaos. Everyday she would sit by the water's edge and watch ships sail in one by one. It was very relaxing.

That is where she was now. Ser Barristan stood off a distance away keeping an eye on her while she had her barefeet soaking in the dark water. She took a deep breath of the fresh air that was outside of the city walls, then she opened her mouth and sucked in a massive amount of air which she promptly chewed and swallowed.

 _Hmmm… not the worst I've ever eaten._

When she first did this around Ser Barristan he had freaked out. He had just seen a little girl devour the wind. Who wouldn't panic at that? But when she explained to him what her magic was he calmed, but just slightly. Barristan looked at the sun, it was getting late.

"Lady Marvel, we must return to the castle."

Wendy sighed, "Ok."

She took her feet out of the cool water and shook them off before she followed Barristan back through the city and up to the palace. Standing at the doorway was littlefinger with the arrogant smile of his face once again.

"How was your day Miss Wendy?" he asked.

"Fine." was all she replied. She hated talking to him, it seemed like he tried to twist everything she said into something else. She hated that.

"Good news for you. The Hound will be returning in a few days time. Bad news though, Joffrey and the rest are coming home too."

Wendy's eyes lit up then she cast her eyes down to her feet. The blonde hair boy still gave her nightmares. She never wanted to see him again.

"You will also meet some new people, Lord Stark and some of his household are on the way as well. They are also bringing along someone I actually have never met, she is quite impressive."

 _Someone Littlefinger doesn't know!?_

"I believe they called her Lady Scarlett, she was the children's protector or something like that…"

"ERZA IS COMING HERE!" Wendy exclaimed. Her eyes welled up with tears, she really wasn't alone.

"Yes, Erza Scarlet." the arrogant smile grew, "you know her don't you?"

Wendy quickly realized her mistake. "I may have heard of her."

Littlefinger then gave an actual genuine smile. "You learn very quickly don't you. Never trust anyone in this castle. Very good." the he put his hand on her shoulder. "Ser Barristan, take us downstairs. I want to show Miss Wendy something.

Barristan guided the two down a long flight of stone stairs into the dungeons that was underneath the castle. Wendy had already seen this. The dungeons were nothing new to her. She had seen them in the first few days she was on her own. SHe even talked to some of the prisoners. Some weren't so bad, others she avoided at all costs. But then Littlefinger passed all of the cells and came up to a black door. She had never noticed this before. A huge cry escaped from the door as Littlefinger opened it. It was cries of anguish, hatred, and psychosis. Wendy had heard of this place, the black cells. A place no one returns from. She saw Barristan tense up next to her. Petyr Baelish motioned her in. They walked past several cells before stopping at one at the very end of the long hall way.

"Are you sure you won't tell me about Lady Scarlett?"

Wendy stayed silent.

"Very well."

He opened the cell. Wendy thought she was going in the cell but instead she saw something that made her knees buckle. She dropped to her knees. She felt like she was going to vomit. She was so scared and angry that it physically hurt her. A small voice pierced the dark cell.

"Get… up child… it's not ladylike to cry…. Like that."

Wendy looked up with tear filled eyes. She could barely see in front of her but she could see her. Carla was chained to the wall. Bloody Scars covered her back where her wings would've been. She had many lashes and gashes in her tiny cat body. One eye was blackened and swollen over and she looked half starved to death.

"Tell me what I want to know… and maybe, I'll move Carla here to the regular dungeon."

"Don't… do it child." Carla breathed heavily, "Don't trust him."

"CARLA!"

Wendy tried to rush up to her but Barristan grabbed her tightly by the arms and pulled her back.

"Thank you Ser Barristan." replied a calm Littlefinger as he closed the cell leaving the white exceed in darkness once again. He looked down at a sobbing Wendy, "Do we have an agreement."

Wendy wiped her eye and nodded shakily.

"Good." Littlefinger guided them back up to the main castle and the two sat down at a table in front of a bay window. Wendy sobbed the whole way up. When they sat Littlefinger gave her a handkerchief.

"First I want to tell you that I did not put her down there. She was found by Ser Jaime." started Lord Baelish, "I don't treat animals like that in any way."

"SHE IS NOT AN ANIMAL." Wendy howled tears streaming like rivers from her eyes.

"Very well, she is not." replied Lord Baelish the smile now gone. "And I will keep my promise. I will do my best to get her out of there. Unlike most people, I'm actually quite fond of you Miss Wendy." He handed her another handkerchief, "And I hate people I am fond of looking like this. But I need information to exchange for her. Otherwise I have nothing to bargain with."

Wendy slowly started to calm down. She wiped her face again and began to speak.

"Erza is from my guild. She is an S-Class wizard and the strongest female wizard in the guild, possibly even all of Fiore. She uses a magic called "the Knight". It allows her to requip any weapon or suit of armor she chooses and they all have some sort of magical property from them."

"Like what?" pressed Littlefinger.

"Swear it!"

"Swear what?"

"Swear on your life, the seven, the old gods and the new that you will get Carla out of there." growled Wendy with an anger that she had never felt before welling up in her.

Littlefinger closed his eyes and gave a quiet, brief sigh. She really was learning well. A swear like that is practically unbreakable. "I swear it." he breathed.

Wendy stared at him hard before continuing.

"Some of her armors give her the ability to withstand the elements like her Flame Empress armor. Some enhance her physical abilities, like her flight armor. And then there are a select few that are virtually unbeatable, like her Purgatory armor. No opponent who has seen that armor has ever defeated Erza in combat. She also has a high sense of justice and fierce loyalty to her friends. If you are going to try to manipulate her it won't work."

 _She is learning indeed. Already knew what I was planning. King's Landing has corrupted yet another innocent soul._ "Weaknesses?"

Wendy hesitated then continued, "Strawberry cheesecake is the only one I can think of personally."

 _This woman must be an impressive specimen if her only weakness is cake._

"Good, very good Wendy." he stood and looked at her then at Ser Barristan. "Get Carla out of the black cells and put her with Wendy."

Wendy's face lit up. Carla was going directly to her. Tears of joy filled her eyes. Littlefinger was keeping his promise and more. SHe knew he was playing her, but she didn't care. Her friend would be in her care now. She had no doubt that her magic, even though it is greatly weakened, would help her with her wounds. She hugged Littlefinger which seemed to surprise the small man. When she ended the embrace, he cleared his throat.

"Now up to your chambers, the cat will follow."

Wendy nodded a rushed up to her room. Littlefinger stood and gazed at the chair the blue haired girl was previously sitting in. He seriously got rid of his last extortion item that he had over her. Why did he do that? Maybe was it because she was crying so much? It had been a while since he had seen someone care for a friend that much? It had been a while since he was hugged like that… she is learning well. She just manipulated him, played the master like a piano in order to get her way. Complete with tears, swearing, and a hug to finish. Or he has just gotten soft these past few years. Littlefinger made a mental note to shore up his mental defenses for next time then he looked back at the chair and smiled gently.

 _Maybe the innocent has corrupted me…_

 **Chapter 13 is done! What did you guys think? What is Littlefinger's agenda in all of this. ANd does he know someone else from Earthland or not? Who knows… we'll find out won't we. I'll try to update more regularly once again but I'm also gonna be busy with work so please be patient about the updates. And thank you so much for the reviews and for reading the story. It makes me want to continue writing and give you all great stuff to read. As always rate and review, and have a nice day!**


	15. Chapter 14: Gray

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! We are going to jump ahead in the Night's watch storyline a bit mainly because I don't you guys to have to suffer through chapters of Gray and Jon basically doing chores for the Night's Watch. That's no fun at all. But the blanks will be filled in by the other story arcs. I promise. Anyways, here we go!**

Chapter 14: Gray

Gray leaned against the wooden shed and sucked on a piece of ice between his teeth. Of course he was also shirtless and only in his undergarments. But he also did not notice this. Ever since he returned from his first mission the other men of the Night's Watch seemed to hold him in the highest regard. He was the lone survivor of a mission that went to hell. The official story told by Lord Commander Mormont and Benjen Stark was that the company Gray was a part of was attacked by a horde of wildlings and Gray managed to fight off a few and escape to give them the location of the wildlings. But Gray, Mormont, and Stark all knew the truth. They were just too paralyzed with fear to admit it.

Gray had heard the tales the others would say about creatures called The Others. Terrifying monsters that used to prowl the lands and slaughter everything mercilessly. Supposedly it has been several thousand years since an Other had appeared. Gray had a sinking feeling in his stomach that what he fought against that night in the forest beyond the wall was one though. He desperately wanted to get the anxiety it caused him off of his chest but he kept to his orders. Not a single word to a single soul. As he munched on the shard of ice he saw a pair of horses with an escort come up towards the castle.

The flag flying with the escort was yellow with a black stag on it and a crown around the stag's neck. Most of the riders were mere footsoldiers but Gray saw that two were not. One was a boy maybe a year younger than he was. He had jet black hair and deep brown eyes as well as a scraggly short beard. The other was a dwarf he looked awkward on the back of a horse but seemed to handle it well enough. Gray saw Lord Commander Mormont come out to greet the party, specifically the dwarf. He then looked at the boy and smiled then shook the boy's hand. The two exchanged some words before Mormont called Gray over to them.

As Gray arrived he didn't notice the strange looks he got from the newcomers. He was purely focused on what the Lord Commander wanted. Mormont wrapped a gloved hand around Gray's shoulders.

"This is Ranger Gray Fullbuster. He will help you get outfitted Jon."

"How can I get outfitted by one who doesn't seem to be wearing one?" asked Jon with eyebrows raised at Gray.

"Hm…" Gray looked down. "DAMN IT!" he rushed off to find his clothes.

Jon stared at Gray in total confusion while the dwarf looked thoroughly entertained by the Gray's predicament.

"Is that normal for a ranger, Lord Commander?" asked the Dwarf.

"No Lord Tyrion, he is just…. Strange that way."

Tyrion nodded and smiled at the way Gray was frantically searching for his clothes. "He's too damn busy worrying about those clothes than this fucking cold."

"That is Fullbuster for you. The cold doesn't seem to affect the kid. So he often doesn't wear a coat. But he also has a habit of-"

"Stripping." interrupted Jon. The Lord Commander eyed him roughly.

"Aye, subconsciously for that matter too. And for future reference Snow, it's not wise to interrupt your superior."

"Yes sir." replied Jon Snow quickly. Gray finally returned fully clothed this time rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry about that old bear." said Gray.

"That's Lord Commander, Fullbuster!" barked Gray.

Gray smiled snidely. "Since when!?" The Lord Commander fumed at his Ranger while he waved at Jon Snow to follow him.

"Come on rookie, let's get you suited up."

Jon hesitated then followed the subconscious stripper to the armory. Jon watched his new brother in arms carefully. He was obviously not like the usual criminals that were sent here to the wall. He had an air of confidence and command around him that screamed nobility. However, Jon did not recognize the surname Fullbuster, so that couldn't be it. When they arrived at the armory Jon told the armorer his sizes for everything while Gray went over to the weapons rack. He grabbed an iron sword, tested it in his hands for balance, then tossed it to Jon. Jon almost fumbled the weapon but he quickly recovered and sheathed the surprisingly dull blade.

"Learn everything about it." advised Gray, "Every edge, tip, leather strip, nick and chip. That is your sword and no one else's."

"It's dull though."

"I know. Best way to learn about your weapon is to work on it." replied Gray. "A friend of mine once told me that."

 _A scary red haired friend that is._

Jon nodded. He'd work on it later. Right now he wanted to learn about his duties.

"What are my duties now that I am a member of the watch?"

Gray thumbed his chin and leaned back against a wall, then he shrugged.

"Dunno, you'd probably get the shit jobs since you're brand new. The old bear will decide on that one." said Gray, he looked the boy over again. This one was of good stock. Well fed, not overly muscular but clearly strong, young, where did they dig this kid up at? "Where you from?" he asked.

"Winterfell."

"You must be someone important from there then."

"Why do you say that?" asked Jon.

"A normal peasant or criminal from the north would look so malnourished that they are practically a walking corpse. You however are well fed and as healthy as a horse. Let me guess… Lord Stark is related to you in some way?"

Jon gave a short nod. "Yes, he is my father."

That caught Gray off guard. Technically he was talking to a Lord's son. "Interesting. What brings a Stark to the wall then?"

"I'm no Stark sir. My surname is Snow, I am a bastard."

Gray nodded again, "Got plenty of those up here. You'll fit right in. And please it's Gray not sir or Fullbuster. Just Gray. Got it?"

Jon nodded again.

"Good, now then let's head back to see the old bear. Got to get you your duties after all."

Gray guided Jon to the Lord Commander's quarters in Castle Black. When they arrived they found Tyrion and Mormont deep in conversation about the sorry state of the Night's Watch. Gray casually walked in like this was normal for him to do while Jon was a lot more hesitant about it.

"What are the duties for Mr. Snow?" asked Gray bluntly.

The Lord Commander sighed. "Right, duties… hmm… you'll keep an eye on him. Benjen is about to go beyond the wall again and I want you to teach Jon everything there is to know about being a Ranger. I have a feeling that is where the son of a Stark would be most effective. On the front lines."

Gray gave a curt nod and him a Jon quietly left Tyrion and Mormont.

"How did a young man like that come into your service Jeor?" asked Tyrion as he watched the two young men descend the stairs.

Mormont poured two glasses of wine and set one down in front of the imp. "With the normal rabble. He was a petty thief that we caught in our food supplies. We gave him the options, this is what he chose. That was about a month and a half ago now."

"And already a ranger?"

"We are in short supply of skilled enough men for that. Plus he survived his first mission beyond the wall. In fact he was the only survivor. Massive wildling attack," lied the Lord Commander. He didn't want the crown knowing about the Others. Not yet. More investigating was needed. "Fought them off, wounded on top of that, but still managed to run back here from deep in the forest to deliver their location to us. Finished his mission to the letter."

Tyrion was impressed. The boy had already seen some serious shit and lived to tell it. Not bad.

"So you are in need of capable fighters then?"

Jeor Mormont nodded as he sipped his wine, "Desperately."

"I'll see what I can do when I get back to King's Landing. For now, I wish to see the Wall."

…..

It had now been a few months since the arrival of Jon Snow to the night's watch. And his uncle had gone missing in that time period, along with a twenty man company. Gray and Jon both had high anxiety. The best ranger in the entire Night's Watch doesn't just get lost in the forest. Something bad had happened. Everyone in the castle could feel it. Eventually, the old bear had assigned Gray with a company to help in the search for Benjen Stark. Mormont himself was coming on this mission. Gray personally recommend Jon for the mission as well. The guy was very skilled with a sword and he seemed to be a natural leader too. Much of the other members seemed to rally around him while they tended to keep their distance from Gray. Someone like that would be needed on a dangerous mission like this one, no doubt about it.

It was bitter cold when they had left the wall that morning. Jon was quietly conversing with his new friend. A plump misfit in the Night's Watch named Sam Tarly. A Lord's son who, from what Gray could gather, was a disappointment to the father. Gray also noted that this Tarly, although not a warrior, had great intellect. Probably from his nobleman's education. The massive party of 70 eventually entered the deep of the Haunted Forest. The chatter among the men turned into nervous hushed conversations. Many stories of wildlings were passed from left to right.

Gray was just riding his horse and being bored. The goal was to make it to a place called Craster's keep by nightfall. It was only noon now. Still a long ride ahead if what he heard from the veteran rangers was right.

"Um… sir Gray sir…" mumbled Tarly.

"Speak up Sam, I need to be able to hear you." replied Gray stiffly.

"Your clothes are gone."

Gray mumbled several curses under his breath then reached for his pack on the horse he was riding quickly pulling out a black coat and pants as well as leather armor. He had now learned that it was best to pack extra instead of searching for his clothes every ten minutes. He'd have to get some new ones made when he got back.

"Gray! I think I found something!" called Jon from a tree several meters to Gray's right.

Gray jumped off of his horse and trudged over to a kneeling Jon Snow. In the boy's hands were glass fragments and a note with Benjen Stark's handwriting.

"That's his handwriting." muttered Gray recognizing his friends print. "SAM! Ride up to the old bear. Tell him to halt the column, we've found something."

Within a few minutes the column of men came to a complete stop and Lord Commander Mormont was staring down at the glass fragments a look of wonder and suspicion in the old man's eyes.

"Dragonglass, that's rare, even more so all the way up here."

He looked at the note Benjen left again. It's contents were completely incoherent but a few words did stand out to the old bear. White Walkers, Dragonglass, Burn, Ice, and Gray. Mormont still was having trouble understanding the rambling nature of the letter.

"Any idea what is meant by the letter, Fullbuster?" asked the old bear.

Gray shook his head, he had already read it multiple times. It still made no sense. But he saw the part about White Walkers too. He hoped to God that they were not what Benjen and his men ran into. That was the worst news that the company of 70 could possibly hear. There would be no more hiding what happened on his first mission if word of Benjen's letter got out.

"Tarly torch." ordered Gray. He could already see it in the Lord Commander's eye. He had made the hard choice. He handed the torch to the old bear who set the letter aflame.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" cried out Jon, anger seething on every word.

"Protecting the men boy! Know your place!" snarled the old bear as Gray got between Jon and the Lord Commander. "Gather the glass you three, we have lost precious time." he turned back to the column and signaled for them to get moving again. Jon, Sam, and Gray gathered the glass shards and put them in their cloth packs.

After several more hours of painfully board riding they finally arrived at Craster's keep which was more like a log cabin to Gray. They met the gluttonous man named Craster and his many many wives. Then the men turned in for the night. Gray looked at a glass shard. It's green and red hue shimmered even in the darkness almost as if a flame was burning inside of the dragonglass. Gray placed the shard in his pack next to his sleeping pad. So many more questions and still no answers in the first day of the search.

 _Where are you Benjen?_

…..

The next day the men left the surprisingly welcoming warm hearth of Craster's keep and ventured once again out into the Haunted Forest. The horses grew more skittish the further away they got from familiar territory. Gray still had his stripping moments but the men were more concerned with the unknown in front of them. The column suddenly lurched to a stop. Gray turned to his two trainees under his care.

"Wait here Tarly, Snow." he said. He spurred his horse into a gallop and rode up to the front where the old bear was. "What is the situation?"

"We are going to take up a defensive position on top of that hill." the Lord Commander pointed to a tall hill that loomed over the trees of the forest. "Set up camp there for the night."

Gray didn't like it. Yes it had height and vision, but it was just so damned exposed. Not a single tree was on the dead hill.

"Sir, any chance we could find somewhere else?"

"No, this is as far as most of the charts go. From there we are entering unknown territory. And the last thing I need is for us to lose our way and get lost in this damn forest."

Gray nodded, understandable logic. That didn't mean he liked it though. He rode back to his two trainees and they brought up the rear of the column. Soon tents were constructed atop the hill and a palisade of wooden stakes was being built. In less than two hours they had constructed a small defensive fort. The Lord Commander surveyed the work with a smile. They had done well today.

"Alright," he started as he turned to his second in command, "Time to turn-"

A low moan drifted on the wind make the Lord Commander feel goosebumps on his skin. He looked over to Gray. He saw the young man with a terrified expression on his face. The boy had his sword already drawn but he could see that Gray was quaking in his boots.

 _No!_ Thought the Lord Commander. _NO! NO!_

"Prepare for battle!" screamed Mormont to the seventy men. "Defensive positions. Be ready for anything!"

The men acted immediately. They had heard the low moan two. THey didn't need to be told twice. The sounds of iron on leather and bowstrings being strung and pulled filled the hill top. The moan appeared on the wind again. Then they came. Hundreds of them. Walking corpses white as snow with murder in their cold dead eyes. Gray tightened his grip and looked at Jon and Sam. He grit his teeth.

"Stay close to me." he said.

Jon and Sam nodded. Their knees were quaking. Whatever was coming at them was not natural, not human, pure evil. They then saw Gray stab the freshly falling snow with his sword and step in front of the their line. The creatures were now in full sprint up the hill. Gray reached down deep, his magical reserves were still small, but he could feel them strengthening as if he was near some sort of amplifier.

 _Thank God for that little surprise._

The walkers were now just meters aways. Gray got in his stance and calmed himself. Fear finds your weakness, fear helps you confront your weakness, fear helps you defeat your weakness. Gray felt a surge of energy in him. There it was!

" **Ice Make Hammer!"**

A massive hammer of ice appeared in Gray's hands. Gray swung with all of his might and crushed several of the walkers with the hammer. Jon, Sam, and the rest of the Night's Watch stared in shock.

"Get those stupid looks off your faces and fight! CUt their heads of or burn them! That'll kill em." yelled Gray at the men.

The men then moved into action… and immediately started getting slaughtered. The fear was stunting their ability to fight. They had to retreat, no not just retreat, run! Gray looked at Jon and Sam.

"RUN! We aren't winning this one!" he yelled as men screamed and died around them. The Lord Commander and his men were already shouting the same orders. Men broke screaming their heads off. They dropped their weapons, packs, and left the horses. Sam, Jon, and Gray just ran and ran as fast as they could back towards Craster's Keep.

" **Ice Make floor!"** the creatures froze to the ground behind the trio. Gray smiled, the ice was stronger. He wondered why?

" **Ice make Lance!"** dozens of ice spears flowed from his hands and into the creatures planting them into the frozen ground. "That should buy us time." he muttered.

"We can only pray to the seven that it does." cried Sam as he tried to haul his overweight frame through the piles of snow.

It felt like they had been running and fighting for hours when they finally made it back to Craster's keep. The walkers had stopped following them allowing the few survivors to catch their breath. The Lord Commander was clearly shaken by what just happened. In one night, three quarters of his fighting strength were dead. They had no food, no water, and the cold company of Craster awaiting them. Gray put the pieces together. This night was only going to get worse.

 **Chapter 14 is done. We have just jumped way ahead of the other characters in terms of plot but I want to move the story along and not give you the backstory on every character and thing in the GOT world. I'll fill in the blanks with the other arcs as well, don't worry. Good news, I've got the direction of part one of this story figured out so I know where I'm going with it all. Now the hard part is making it interesting till the end of part 1. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Please Rate, Review, and have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 15: Erza

**Hello again everyone! Back with another chapter! WOW, I never thought in a million years this story would get this big. Over 8000 views in just a few weeks. Thank you guys so much! Anyways, here is chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Erza

A multitude of emotions was going through Erza right now. Anger, hatred, sadness, shame. They were filling her entire being as she sat in that room. She looked up through tear stained eyes and saw the small body of Bran Stark still motionless on the bed. His body looked so bruised and broken. She looks away for a few minutes and the boy falls from the tallest tower in the castle. She couldn't help but blame herself. She should've been there to protect him. That was what she was supposed to do. Instead she had failed, miserably at that. Because of her inattentiveness, Lord Stark's son was on death's door.

Ever since he was rushed into this room for healing Erza had been watching over him like a hawk. She wouldn't let anyone harm the children again. And she highly doubted that he just fell. Erza knew very well that Bran was an expert climber. The boy was practically like a spider walking on walls. Nothing caught him off guard and he had climbed that damn tower dozens of times while she had been around. Something smelled about the whole situation. Which is why she refused to leave his room. She had a bad feeling in her gut.

At her feet lay two masses of fur, one red and one dark grey. Her direwolf, Igneel, and Bran's Summer also hadn't left the room at all much to the chagrin of Lady Catelyn. She hadn't fully warmed up to the idea of these massive beasts roaming the castle. Erza looked out the window and saw that the stars were shining brilliantly tonight. She wasn't used to seeing the stars like that. Magnolia was always too bright to see them so clearly. Erza felt her eyes begin to droop a little. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Need to stay awake. Soon though her eyes began to droop again. Just as she was about to drift off she heard the sound of wood sliding and wind entering the room. She awoke immediately.

Soft footsteps landed on the floor from the main window. They slowly made their way to the bed Bran lay in. Erza slowly moved her hand in the darkness and tightly gripped the sword that lay on her lap. He eyes screamed for murder. She just needed an excuse. That excuse came with the sound of metal sliding against worn leather. She sprang into action.

Silent as a mouse she pounced on the person with the knife. The two struggled against each other. The attacker disarmed her and kicked her into the wall. Erza felt her head smack into the stone and she began to see spots in her vision. She then saw a hooded figure begin to bring the dagger down at her. She jerked to her left and felt a massive pain enter her shoulder. She felt metal digging into her arm and grinding against her bones. Erza cried out and then the hooded figure screamed. Two masses of fur sprang at him. Summer wrapped his powerful jaws around the man's legs sending him to the ground while Igneel closed his jaws on the attacker's sword arm. Voices of alarm sprang out from the castle and Lord Stark burst into the room with Ice drawn. Jory and Rob were right behind him both wielding candles and blades. Erza snapped a command to Igneel who immediately let go of the attacker, Summer followed suit. The man that tried to kill Bran couldn't move anyways. His legs were broken by the powerful jaws of the wolves.

Eddard stormed over to the sprawled out figure and roughly grabbed him by the color. Erza had never seen such fury in Lord Stark before.

"Who sent you!" growled Eddard lowly. His anger was not like Erza's. He didn't lash out, instead he gave off a menacing shadow of anger that would've made anyone regret pissing him off.

The man laughed then began to shake uncontrollably. Erza saw him begin to foam at the mouth. He was killing himself. Before anyone could react he man's head lolled back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Erza tried to move but her shoulder cried out as metal grinded against bone once again. The dagger was still in her arm.

 _Okay, easy now._ She gingerly grabbed the hilt and breathed several quick breaths. Then she yanked the dagger out. Her vision whitened and she screamed out as blood began to pour from the wound. Lord Stark heard her and yelled for Jory to find the Maester. He then rushed over to her and tore off a piece of cloth from his night clothes, quickly wrapping it tightly around the wound.

"Looks like he got the best of you huh?" said Lord Stark as he wrapped the wound.

Erza nodded. "Not before I kept him from doing anything." Erza looked around Stark at the body then down at the dagger in her hands. It was a fancy dagger at that. A dragonbone hilt and… Valyrian steel! "Lord Stark, This is Valyrian steel."

"What?"

She handed the dagger over to him and he looked at it closely. "It is… only nobles have stuff like this.

"Just as I thought." muttered Erza, "Someone is trying to kill Bran."

"What!? What do you mean Erza!?" exclaimed Lord Stark.

"There is no way Bran just fell from that Tower. He knows every foot and hand hold on that damn building. He's like a spider climbing a wall. There is just no way." she looked down, "I saw him fall my Lord. He fell from the window area at the top. I think he saw something and was pushed."

Lord Stark took this in carefully. It would explain the assassin. His son survived and whoever pushed him would want him dead. But who?

"Who do you think?" asked Eddard.

Erza was about to respond when Maester Luwin rushed in with Jory.

"Later." she muttered. Lord Stark nodded and moved out of the way.

He didn't know what to think right now. Erza was one of his most trusted house members. She had earned it tooth and nail despite Bran's accident. Her saving his life with the help of the wolves just reaffirmed the faith he had in her. For her to think that someone tried to kill Bran by pushing him off the tower was dangerous thinking. He had a few ideas as to who it could be. But he was going to play this very cautiously and he could tell she was too. Whoever she thinks did it has enough power to make the strongest girl he knew tread carefully.

"Does this issue change your plans Lord Stark?" asked Jory.

Ned sighed. Right he had to leave for King's Landing tomorrow. He looked at Bran then back to Jory. "No it can't unfortunately. Robert needs me now too. As does the realm. Get ready to travel. The sun will be up soon."

Jory nodded and exited the room. Maester Luwin was now carefully stitching up the wound in Erza's shoulder.

"You don't seem to be in much pain Lady Scarlet."

Erza smiled at the old man, "I've had worse Maester believe me." her battle with Knightwalker in Edolas bringing back fresh waves of pain. Still hurt to think about that damn spear.

"Erza."

"Yes Lord Stark."

"Thank you once again."

Erza just closed her eyes in response.

"And those direwolves are by the children's side from now on as well. No matter what Catelyn says."

Erza chuckled. _Good, no one will dare go after them now._

Eddard walked over to Bran and kissed his son's forehead. He looked at the boy with sorrow and looked over to Erza. "I'll have some guards come in here Erza, you need to get some rest. We have a long day of travel tomorrow." He then looked at his son once again then left the room to tell Catelyn that everything was ok now.

….

Erza rubbed her shoulder gently. It was heavily wrapped up under her armor. The bandages still needed to be changed every now and then but the bleeding and pain had slowly ended. In it's place was and aching soreness that made wearing her armor incredibly uncomfortable as well as riding a horse all the more taxing. She rode beside Jory and Lord Stark with Arya and Sansa riding in front of them. Igneel loped beside their horses while Sansa's Lady and Arya's Nimaria played around the column. They had just passed through the trident and were slowly making their way down the King's road. It would only be another few days before they would finally arrive at King's Landing. The direwolves broke off and charged away from the column.

"Lady! Don't run off with that tramp!" yelled Sansa.

"HEY!" exclaimed Arya as she raced after the wolves.

"Arya!" started Lord Stark but she was already out of the column and racing after her wolf. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I'll get them." said Erza and she made her horse go into a slow trot after Arya. Igneel stalked beside her. His one eye prowling the ground in front.

 _Probably looking for a rabbit._ Thought Erza.

Erza rode another few moments marveling at how fast Arya had moved away from the main column. She had lost them completely.

 _Damn it Arya. Quit running off!_ A shrill scream echoed through the air. _ARYA!_

 __Erza spurred her horse into a full gallop towards the sound. As she arrived she saw Joffrey, sword drawn standing over Arya with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Igneel!"

The wolf was already in action. He sprinted ahead of her horse with powerful strides and slammed into the crown prince. Joffrey slammed onto his back as the wolf pressed it's powerful paws onto his chest. It's snarl was immense and Erza could see a wet spot forming in Joffrey's pants. Erza clicked her tongue and the wolf dismounted Joffrey immediately. She glared down from her horse and got between Arya and the idiot. The Hound soon arrived as well. Annoyance dressing his rough face.

"DOG KILL THE WOLF!" cried Joffrey. "Kill the bitch too!"

The Hound just snorted. "I have as much a chance of bedding your mother as killing her idiot."

"You-"

The Hound smacked the boy. "What is with you and torturing little girls. First Miss Wendy and now the little Stark."

 _Wendy!_ "Did you just say Wendy?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, what of it?" replied the Hound who became very defensive all of a sudden.

"Blue hair, about as innocent as a newborn pup?"

The Hound nodded.

 _Wendy is here! She is here! She is ok, she…. Was tortured by…_

Fury came over Erza. This little blonde prick. She dismounted her horse and walked up to Ser Clegane. "What did he do to Wendy?"

….

Cersei was trying her best to enjoy the carriage ride when she heard her son screaming his head off outside. She poked her head out the window of the carriage and saw Joffrey running for his life from a red haired monster. And then a red haired direwolf was slowly following them. She heard the monster scream at her son.

"I'M GONNA RIP THAT DICK OFF OF YOUR BODY YOU FUCKER! TRYING TO DO THAT TO WENDY YOU DAMN FUCKER GET OVER HERE!"

 _Joffrey doing something to Wendy!? What was the scarlet bitch talking about?_

She then saw Ser Clegane doing everything in his power to keep up with the rampaging girl and her terrified son. She was about to order Jaime to intervene when Lord Stark got in front of Erza.

"What is going on Erza!?"

Erza face was red as her hair. She was furious. Steam was practically coming out of her head. That prince dared to hurt Wendy. First Bran, then Arya, now Wendy.

"HE WILL DIE!" cried Erza before Lord Stark grabbed her and slapped her. Something that was completely out of character for him.

"What is going on!?"

Erza snapped out of her rage and fumed. She took several deep breaths.

"A friend of mine also arrived in this world. Only in King's Landing. A little girl about the same age as Sansa. That little dead man," she pointed at a cowering Joffrey, "attacked her most indecently!"

Ned widened his eyes. "Where did you hear this?"

Cersei intervened now. "What is the meaning of this Stark?"

Ned cleared his throat and spoke quickly before Erza could. "A misunderstanding your grace. I'll take care of it."

Cersei glared at Erza. "You better. A wolf attacked my son from what I hear and now a red haired guard is chasing him." She looked at the three wolves that now arrived back at the column. "One of those beasts attacked my son.. Ser Clegane."

"Yes my lady." he drew his sword and walked over to Lady.

"NO!" cried Sansa.

"Ser Clegane stop!" barked Ned, he turned to Cersei. "My queen, I will deal with it personally. Please."

Cersei sized up the situation. She knew that Rob wouldn't like it that she went around Lord Stark in punishing his household. She needed him on her side for this. "You better Lord Stark. Or I will."

She strode away with Joffrey following close behind. Ser Clegane stayed and did something that surprised Lord Stark.

"I apologize for the crown prince's behavior my lord. The little fucker thinks he deserves everything in the world." with that he followed the queen and her son. Leaving Lord Stark and Erza alone with Sansa, Arya, and the direwolves.

Ned grimaced. He had to do something that he knew he would regret forever. "Erza, sword."

"My lord."

"Erza…" he looked at her, pain filling his eyes. "Sword."

"Father please don't!" wept Sansa.

Erza stood her ground. "I won't be a part of this."

"You already are when you declared that the crown prince of the realm will die by your hand!" snapped Ned. "You are on thin ice right now Lady Scarlet. And I can't afford the royal family to be again their new hand to the king. Sword, now!"

Erza looked at Sansa. "I'm sorry Sansa."

"NO!"

Erza drew her blade and handed it to Lord Stark. He was her employer. His word was practically law when it came to a job. And Erza always finished a job, to the letter. Ned gripped the leather handle and walked over to Lady.

"Hold her down Erza."

Erza felt tears begin to fill her eyes. She grabbed Lady and pushed the wolf to the ground. She could feel the poor animal trembling. This wasn't right. She knew it in her heart.

"It was Erza's wolf not mine, Father please!" Sansa was sobbing. Tears coming in never ending rivers.

Erza spoke into the wolf's ear quietly and gently. SHe then began to gently pet it trying to calm the massive beast. Ned raised his blade. Erza loosened her grip just enough. The wolf viciously broke free and raced away from the descending blade. Nimaria followed with Igneel and the tree wolves disappeared into the hills. Erza rubbed her butt after landing hard from the struggling wolf. Ned stared at her in fury. He dropped the sword in front of her, remounted his horse, and strode away from Erza and Sansa.

Sansa stared incredulously and the red haired guard.

"You're right Sansa it was my wolf."

Sansa was stunned. Erza had admitted it to her. "Which is why I made sure to loosen my grip enough for Lady to run for it."

Sansa felt tears of joy replace her sad tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Erza saved her wolf. She disobeyed her father and made sure that Lady lived.

"Why?" asked Sansa.

"My job is to protect you. The last thing I want to see is broken Stark. Even if it costs me my job, friendship, or life." with that Erza stood up, dusted herself off and rode back to the main column with Sansa following shortly after.

….

The rest of the ride to King's landing was filled with cold silence. Cersei was absolutely furious that the wolves had escaped. She had demanded that Erza be in chains but thankfully Ned, even Robert, denied her that. But now Lord Stark treated Erza very differently. She knew what he was thinking. She had put his family in danger by letting her anger take over. She had nearly caused him to kill one of his children's wolves because of her rash actions. The friendship she had shared with the Lord of Winterfell was burning away with every step towards King's Landing.

A few days after the incident, the massive capital city of the seven kingdoms came into view. It was a city unlike anything Erza had ever seen. It's buildings stretched out for miles beneath the shadows of the grand sept, a massive dome like building on another hill, and the red towers of the castle that towered into the sky. It was a breathtaking sight to see.

As they entered the city the many squares and rows of buildings were filled with cheering citizens. They were waving Baratheon flags and chanting King Robert's name. The ride slowed a great deal through the city and it was another hour before the column finally arrived at the palace. Erza dismounted her horse and let the handlers take it. She then saw a sight that brought tears of joy to her eyes. There was Wendy standing in the main entry of the palace. She was wearing a long green dress that made her look absolutely stunning. Next to her stood a smaller man that had a conniving twinkle in his eyes.

"Erza!" shouted Wendy. She broke away from the entry way and rushed up to the Scarlet knight. Erza rushed up to her and the two embraced in a huge hug.

"I thought I was the only one here but then I heard from Lord Baelish that you were on your way here too. I'm so happy right now."

"Me too Wendy." replied Erza, "Me too."

Their embrace ended after another few moments and Wendy grabbed Erza by the hand. "Come on! You can stay with me and Carla!"

Erza smiled and followed her young friend. But there was something off about Wendy. Erza saw it in her eyes. There was fear in those eyes. And her face. It had lost it's innocence. She was doing her best to hide it but to Erza it was obvious. She had seen that kind of face before. She wore it when she had to abandon her friend at the Tower of Heaven when Jellal went mad. It was a face of complete fear and despair. Erza's concern grew. What had happened to little Wendy?

"I'm so glad you are here Erza!" said Wendy again her face adorned with a huge smile.

"I am too Wendy."

The hound suddenly approached the two and Erza tensed. To her shock, Wendy released her grip on Erza's hand and rushed up to the Hound then hugged the gruff man as well.

"Welcome back!" she said to the Hound.

"Good to be back kid."

Erza's eye twitched. Since when did… what?

"Erza have you met Sandor?" asked Wendy.

Erza gritted her teeth at the Hound. "Yes." she muttered. "I've had the pleasure of meeting… Ser Clegane." _Unfortunately._

"We are good friends." grinned the Hound sarcastically.

"Oh good." said Wendy not picking up on the sarcasm from the Hound. "Sandor, I'm gonna take Erza up to my room."

The Hound shrugged and walked away. The two friends then walked up a huge flight of stairs to Wendy's room. When they entered, Erza saw a sight that horrified her. Carla was lying the bed with dozens of bandages on her.

"Wendy, what happened here?" Erza snarled through gritted teeth. Her anger continue to swell at this city.

"Erza… it has well… let's just say if it wasn't for Lord Baelish and Ser Clegane things would be much worse than they are."

Erza had heard of this Lord Petyr Baelish. Littlefinger was his nickname. He was described as a clever and sly man who would sell his own mother for information or the right price.

"Wendy, why do you trust a man like Littlefinger?"

Wendy stared at her, a hint of anger permeated her small voice. "His name is Lord Baelish. And I trust him because he made sure that I was safe while Ser Clegane was gone and that Carla was found and taken care of."

"And the Hound?"

"Sandor." growled Wendy.

 _What had gotten into the sky dragon slayer to be this rough? What is going on with her?_

"Wendy what is going on? Are you ok?"

Wendy huffed. She was obviously holding a lot back. Erza decided to bring it up. "Is it Prince Joffrey?"

The results of that name were immediate. Wendy's face paled and her pupils constricted. Erza saw her fists clench ever so slightly. But those signs disappeared as quickly as they came. "I think maybe you should leave for now Erza. I'm really tired."

"Wendy…"

"Erza please. I'm sure you've had a long day. And so have I. I need some time alone please."

Erza conceded and left the room quietly shutting the large doors behind her.

"Wendy what is wrong with you?" she whispered under her breath.

"Nothing I hope." was a reply.

Littlefinger stood across from her. Erza hadn't even noticed the man.

"In fact I haven't seen her so happy. Not since little Carla was found and returned to her."

Erza eyed the man warily. "What do you want?"

Littlefinger gave her a small smirk. "To talk."

"About what?"

"Things… things like, oh I don't know, magic," Erza's eyes widened. He knew as well. "Fiore… Fairy Tail."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I'm not saying a damn thing to you, Littlefinger."

Lord Baelish pursed his lips at the nickname. "Very well, but you will find that it is better to have me as an ally than as an enemy, Lady Scarlet." with that he left Erza alone in the hall with her scrambled thoughts.

 **Chapter 15 folks! Finally in King's Landing! I spared the direwolves as well but at a cost. Everything has a cost in the Game of Thrones. And that cost was Ned's friendship. Erza having a rough go of it in King's Landing just like Ned does in the books. Northerners usually don't do well down there and it definitely shows with them. Also, why is Wendy so cold to Erza. Simple, Littlefinger has been around her a little too much. And mud always ruins clean water right. Wendy is picking up on the ways of King's Landing and is learning to manipulate and play others to protect herself. Which is slowly destroying her innocent personality that Erza knows. It's tragic isn't it! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 16: Wendy

**Hello again everyone! I've got an itch to write today. Second chapter of the day! Anyways, I have a poll going on about who should pair with Natsu and Erza. I put the ones that I think will make the most sense with the story but if you have any suggestions please let me know. Alright, on to chapter 16!**

Chapter 16: Wendy

Wendy was curled up by Carla's side. The little exceed was still very sick from the ordeal she had gone through. Her wings were not going to grow back. Wendy found that out when she tried to heal them. Carla was always her rock. The one she could rely on if any trouble came. And now her best friend lay under sheets and bandages, beaten and broken. Wendy felt tears drip down her eyes. Why would this happen? What kind of cruel world is this Westeros?

Wendy had been reunited with Erza yesterday when King Robert and Queen Cersei returned. She was so thrilled about it and thought things were gonna go back to the way they were between Titania and her. They didn't. The two nearly broke into a heated argument before Wendy asked the redhead to leave her room. She had brought up something that no one should've known about. A painful memory that Wendy has tried desperately to suppress into the recesses of her mind. But no matter what she tried she couldn't get that sick feeling out of her stomach whenever she saw Prince Joffrey and the sly smirk he would always give her. She took a shaky breath as the memory replayed itself in her head once again. She wouldn't let herself look weak like that anymore. She had to be strong. She had to survive. For her sake, and Carla's as well.

A small knock was heard on her door. "Come in." she called.

Petyr Baelish entered the room with concern clearly on his face. "Miss Wendy you weren't downstairs for the feast yesterday."

Wendy kept her head turned from the door as she lay beside Carla. "I didn't feel very good yesterday."

"I thought you would be considering Lady Scarlet and you have been reunited."

Wendy looked over now at Littlefinger. Instead of a cocky smirk it was a slight frown that adorned his lips. "We got into a bit of an argument yesterday. Plus I had a bad stomach ache."

Littlefinger nodded. "Arguments with people we love can cause that. But remember as well Wendy, Erza is different now than before, as are you. She is a member of the Stark household now. That is where her allegiances are. Yours are to King Robert. That must be paramount in your mind. Understand." he said softly.

Wendy took a moment to take that in. He was asking her to put the crown before Erza, he friend. "I don't know."

Littlefinger nodded. "It's a difficult thing, I understand. I'll let it stew for a bit. If you want I can have breakfast sent up here. I'll make sure it's your favorite."

Wendy felt her stomach growl. She did need to eat. She hadn't had anything since lunch yesterday. "Sure, thank you."

Littlefinger nodded again. "Oh and before I go, King Robert requested you to attend the royal court today. It's at ten, so you still have an hour but be ready."

Wendy nodded and Littlefinger left, closing the heavy wooden doors quietly behind him. Breakfast soon followed his exit and then the corset came on and Wendy once again could barely breath. After several minutes fitting her into a gorgeous blue gown, she said goodbye to a snoozing Carla and descended the steps to the throne room.

The court was already in full swing when she finally arrived. Robert lounged, somehow, on the Iron throne while Cersei sat dutifully by his side. Varys, the master of whispers was constantly observing the movements and words of everyone in the room. And the new hand to king, Lord Eddard Stark sat to the right of Robert Baratheon. She had heard of Lord Stark. A man from the north who was seen as a just and honorable man. A rare thing to see in King's Landing she had learned. He was also Robert Baratheon's best friend and fought beside him in the rebellion against the Mad King decades earlier. There was a newcomer in the courtroom as well. He wore rich, expensive clothes and had a youthful look to his face. His eyes shone with the sparkle of wonder and his face was clothes with a closely trimmed black beard. Wendy recognized the features, Renly Baratheon, the youngest brother to the King. What was he doing here?

"A Miss Wendy, good of you to join us." said King Robert as Wendy daintily took a seat next to a sleeping Grand Maester Pycelle. "Tell me, want to you think of the tournament I have planned for celebrating the arrival of Ned here?"

A tournament? "Like a festival?" she clarified.

"Aye young lady."

Wendy nodded in agreement. She could use a pleasant distraction from the daily events. Why not. "I like the idea."

"But we must consider the funding your grace. The treasury-"

"Has more than enough Littlefinger." cut off Robert as Wendy saw Ned visibly sigh.

"Your grace, I don't need a tournament for me."

"What did I tell you about that your grace crap Ned? It's horseshit to call me that when I have known you for years. And it's also horseshit for you to think that a tournament for you is not a good thing. Why! I think the people of this city could use some good entertainment. Knights and jousts. The good old battle royale that my hammer has been itching to be a part of again. Hah! It'll be good fun."

"But we must focus on making sure that the kingdom an-"

"The kingdom will survive for several damn days don't worry. Isn't that right Renly?"

Renly merely nodded. He was obviously trying to stay out of the argument.

"There are more pressing matters, Robert." interjected Cersei, "Such as the imprisonment of my brother, Tyrion, at the Eyrie."

Wendy sat up straight. The imp was imprisoned at the Eyrie. What had he done? Lord Stark shifted uncomfortably in his chair then spoke. "I had already demanded that Lady Lysa release Tyrion immediately and escort him back to King's Landing but she had refused."

"The old lady has grown paranoid since her husband's death it seems." replied Lord Varys. "It may be wise to use alternative forms of persuasion."

"We can't just send a group of knight's up to the Eyrie, Varys." now Lord Baelish was speaking, "that place is a damn fortress. It has never been conquered and most likely never will be. No, negotiations may be best for this. Maybe we can calm Lysa down somehow."

"Have you considered asking why she is holding him prisoner and why she is not responding to us?" interjected Wendy's small but stern voice. Ned eyed this girl carefully. What was someone as young as her doing at a court? Sure, he had Bran with him in Winterfell on occasion but he never really allowed him to be a part of the court per say.

"We have Miss Wendy. She claims a wild conspiracy about her husband being murdered and that Tyrion tried to kill Bran Stark. A baseless accusation if I ever heard one." said the snake like voice of Varys. "Her paranoia is immense."

Wendy nodded, worth a shot she guessed. Robert then spoke. "We can discuss this in length in the small council meeting. For now let us discuss the tournament's details."

The court lasted several more hours. Discussions on the tournament and what events it would entail eventually came to a close and the small council left to discuss the more sensitive issues. Wendy left the palace and went out to her favorite place, Blackwater Bay. When she reached the shoreline she slipped her shoes off and let her feet dangle in the cool water from the dock.

"Only place for peace and quiet out here eh." a gruff voice said. Wendy turned to see the Hound standing on the shore end of the dock.

Wendy nodded, "It's so nice out here. Almost feels like home."

"How so?"

Wendy smiled, "Magnolia is a beautiful town. It had water canals running through it that are always so crystal clear. The stone and wood buildings are always so bright and vibrant, even on the stormy nights. And… and the guild hall is always full of fun and laughter. There is never a dull moment in that little town. Even in the peaceful parts. Yet it is still so relaxing and just… I don't know… homey."

"Sounds like a place men grow soft in."

"Hey!"

"Relax, just kidding." defended the Hound as he sat down next to Wendy, "Sounds nice."

Wendy looked out at the setting sun and gulped in a meal of wind. "Fresher today."

"I am still not used to that shit."

Wendy laughed slightly. "Maybe one day you can come with me to Earthland. I think you would like it there."

"Maybe."

….

A few more days passed and the tournament was now about to begin. Knights, both with houses and independent, showed up en masse in King's Landing. Inns were sold out, taverns were running out of beer, and the whores were always busy. Wendy now sat in a green dress in the nobles tent. In front was the grounds where the jousting tournament was set to begin. Wendy had never seen anything like this before. Crowds were cheering for their favorites, especially Ser Loras Tyrell, who even Wendy admitted was very good looking. The Hound had refused to enter the tournament though. Wendy wondered why until she heard that his brother, The Mountain, had entered as well. And a Mountain that man was. He stood easily over 7 feet tall and his sword was monstrous in size and he handled it like a toothpick. But what really caused Sandor to not enter was the Mountain's mythical brutality. It was said that he was the one who scared the Hound's face when they were children and the two have hated each other ever since. Wendy also saw Erza's name on the list for a later event, the battle royale.

 _Hah, she couldn't resist could she._ Thought Wendy as she looked at the prize, seventy five pounds of gold from the coffers of the treasury. Littlefinger fumed at the amount apparently but it was out of his hands. Apparently, when King Robert decided on something it was near impossible to change his mind.

As the jousting went on, Wendy ooed and aahed with the rest of the crowd as knights on horseback clashed with thunderous bangs. Shield shattered, lances splintered, and swords clashed if both fell to the ground. Whoever admitted defeat was eliminated from the tournament. It was thoroughly entertaining. Especially with King Robert's constant commentary on the proceedings. The more Wendy was around the King the more she liked the obese man. He was a little rough around the edges, like Sandor, but was much more friendly and outgoing. A true extrovert in the very sense of the word. After a few hours the last two knights trotted forward. One was going to win. She heard a mighty roar from the crowd as Ser Loras trotted out onto the field. He wore the crest of the Tyrells, a rose, on his breastplate proudly. He looked over to Sansa's direction, winked at her then lowered his helmet shield. Across from his rode the Mountain. He was as big as his horse. The poor animal looked like it's back was about to break from the weight of the hulk that was atop it.

Silence filled the air. A slight breeze came through. Then the trumpet and the two charged at each other. With a deft movement full of natural grace, Ser Loras rammed his lance into the Mountain's breastplate sending the massive man sprawling and the Horse collapsed underneath. The crowd cheered. Then the Mountain stood and ripped off his helmet. Veins pulsed across his head and his eyes screamed for blood. He stomped towards his mount brought his sword up and down on the poor creature, beheading it with one swing. He then turned and knocked Ser Loras from his horse. Wendy stood watching with horrified eyes. Then she saw a blur of steel and the Hound parried the blow from his brother. The two exchanged blows then the Mountain body slammed the Hound.

"Sandor!" cried Wendy.

Another movement caught her exceptional eyes. A movement of scarlett. Erza brought up her sword and drove the Mountain back. She had the hulk off balance. Erza swept her leg under the massive man and took his legs out from under him then lowered her sword to his throat.

"You lost." she heard Erza smile.

Erza looked over at the noble's pavilion. Cersei was like stone and completely expressionless. Joffrey was as pale as a ghost. Ned was smiling. And Robert was angry.

"Enough of this!" ordered the king silencing a panicking crowd. "Ser Loras is the victor. Vacate the field immediately, all of you!" he waved his hands at the knights on the battleground. "In two hours the Battle Royale will commence." the King continued as he regained his composure. "Let's see if any of you lot can beat my hammer!"

The crowd cheered then dispersed to the rest of the festival for the next few hours. Wendy walked up to the Hound and helped the dazed man to his feet.

"I right got my ass kicked didn't I?"

"A little." replied Wendy, "Good thing Erza intervened."

Sandor shrugged, "I didn't need her help." he said as Wendy began to walk towards the pavilion.

"I'm sure you didn't." replied Wendy sarcastically.

….

The battle royale was a massive mess. Wendy liked the jousting much more. With the battle royale she could barely see anything that was going on. All she saw as a mass of bodies and steel with the occasional dead body thrown in there. King Robert was massively drunk and left the fray quickly. Eventually it came down to Jaime Lannister and Erza. The two squared off. Then charged. Erza paired but Jaime, it turns out, was a better swordsman.

 _Come on Erza win but don't use your armors!_ Thought Wendy as she silently cheered for her friend.

Jaime back Erza up and kicked her to the ground. Wendy felt the magic pressure build.

 _She's doing it. Oh no, she's doing it!_

"Requip." she heard Erza bark. A blinding light took over Erza's body. The crowd screamed in terror. King Robert fell backwards in his chair. Cersei shielded her stunned eyes and Jaimie recoiled back. When the light faded, Erza stood in her Heaven's Wheel armor with tens swords circling her in the air.

"OH DAMN!" shouted Robert, "Fucking hot as hell." he continued as he oogled drunkenly as Erza's revealing outfit.

Wendy saw Ned with a worried look on his face while Cersei fumed at her husband.

"DANCE MY SWORDS!" shouted Erza. The sword began their dance. They descended on Jamie who couldn't keep up with the speed of the floating blades. He eventually collapsed to the ground and admitted defeat. It only took one minute. Erza sighed and requip back into her normal armor before falling to one knee panting heavily.

 _It took that much out of her!_ Thought Wendy. _But that's her easiest requip!_

"Uh well," slurred Robert, "i guess we have a winner!"

The crowd sat silently, then cheered loudly. Erza grinned ear to ear. She had bested every knight in the seven kingdoms. She looked over at Lord Stark and gave him a thumbs up to which Ned simply nodded in acknowledgement. She then looked at Wendy and the smile disappeared. She saw Wendy's face. A look of worry.

 _Erza you dummy! Now they can try to hurt you! Just like me._

…..

The crowds continued to party well into the night. Wendy had retired to her room around sundown and sat there with a now awake Carla. The two talked about what happened and how they were going to make it in this world when a small knock appeared on the door.

"Wendy." said a female voice.

"Come in Erza." replied Wendy.

"Erza." said Carla weakly on the bed, "How are you?"

The redhead walked in and sat beside Carla for a second. "I'm fine but I'm concerned about you."

"What, this," replied Carla as she motioned to the bandages, "Don't worry, I'll be right as rain in no time. Right Wendy?"

"Uh huh." was all Wendy said as she abruptly left for the balcony. Erza looked at her then back to Carla.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know Erza. She won't say anything to me about it. Maybe she'll talk to you."

Erza nodded and walked out to Wendy shutting the balcony door behind her. The sun was setting and the sky was turning brilliant shades of pink and orange over the Blackwater bay. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Wendy is there something wrong?"

Wendy shook her head as she leaned against the railing. "How could you be so stupid Erza!?"

"What?"

"You used your magic, here of all places!" exclaimed Wendy as she whipped around to face Erza, "How could you be so stupid?"

"I wanted to win the tournament, Wendy. That meant I had to-"

"No! Stop there! You don't seem to understand how dangerous the situation is now!"

"What do you mean? I was just down there celebrating. The people were amazing. I got free strawberry cake! I thought you would be happy I won."

"Not the expense of your life!"

"Again," replied Erza, "What are you talking about? I think you may be overreacting a bit Wendy."

That did it for Wendy. She was pissed now. Her, overreacting!

"Overreacting! Overreacting! DO YOU NOT SEE CARLA IN THERE! Do you not see what they did to her! Just because she uses magic and is from another world! And she is just an exceed. What do you think they will try to do to you?" yelled Wendy.

"Wendy, I can take care of myself you know."

Wendy shook her head. She was shaking she was so angry now. "Not with these people Erza. And not in this world. Hell, you could barely stand after using your requip against Jaime. What if it failed!? He would've killed you there and then. And if King Robert didn't want to fuck you so badly you would probably be in the black cells right now!"

"Wendy!" Erza said stunned at how the blue haired dragon slayer was talking to her. "This isn't like you."

"And rushing into things without thinking isn't like you Erza!" she spat back. Then she brought up the next issue that's been bugging her. "Tell me, who is more important, the Starks or me?"

Erza caught her breath, "That isn't fair Wendy."

Wendy gave an angry sigh, "I knew it! He was right! You're putting someone you just met over a friend."

"Wendy! It's not-"

"Save it Erza, you've endangered yourself, and further endangered me and Carla with what you did today. I'm in no mood to talk to you anymore."

Wendy turned back and leaned against the railing. She heard Erza about to say something but thankfully the redhead silently left for her own room in the guard house. Something surprised Wendy though. There were no tears, no heartache from the fight she just had. Just more anger stewing in her. She slammed her fist into the railing causing it to crack with her sky magic.

"Damn this city." she muttered before sitting down in a chair on the balcony and enjoying the peaceful sunset.

 **Alright! Calling it a night with that one! This was a fun chapter to write actually. I just looked at my page counter for this too. 120 pages! HOLY CRAP that's a lot of print. I've never actually written that much before. It's awesome. Anyways, how did you guys like it? Like I said in chapter 15 every action has a cost in game of thrones and unfortunately Erza and Wendy are learning that the hard way. Will their friendship survive King's Landing? I'll leave that for the next few chapters. As always please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	18. Chapter 17: Natsu

**Chapter 16 is here and we are returning to Natsu and Daenerys! Again just to remind you guys I have a poll going on as to who Natsu and Erza will pair up with. Anyways on to the new chapter!**

Chapter 17: Natsu

Natsu really didn't like this city. It was dusty, dirty, and reeked. His poor nose seemed to shrivel every time he sniffed the air. It also didn't help that he was still considered lower class by the khalasar despite his relationship with Daenerys so he still had to walk instead of ride a horse. That put his nose closer to the dirt and grime that covered the city streets. This city, or village as some called it, was Lhazareen. And the dothraki warriors in the khalasar had just finished sacking it. That also didn't help the stink. Death was not a smell Natsu was used to, especially when it was coming from human bodies. It made him sick to his stomach. And the pillaging of the burning village was just beginning.

Drogo and his bloodriders soon returned from the front of the last skirmish with smiles on their faces. Blood stained the few clothes they had on and it dripped from their arakhs. Drogo had found himself a golden scabbard, a rare item in this part of the world. Behind him and his bloodriders were slaves, in the dozens, mainly women and children. Natsu scowled at this. He hated slavers and that was what the Dothraki were but he also knew that they were now Daenerys's people and he had to respect that. Drogo was approached by a smiling Daenerys. The two spoke in that strange language that Natsu still thought sounded like gibberish to him. Next to him Jorah Mormont translated for the pyro.

"Daenerys wants to take some of the slaves."

Natsu frowned, "Why would she want slaves?"

Jorah saw the scowl. "Careful with your expressions young one. Dothraki can be easily offended as you saw with Viserys a few weeks ago. And to answer your question, in this part of the world the number of slaves you possess shows how powerful you are. There are thousands in this khalasar which is why it is the most powerful." Jorah stopped when one of Drogo's bloodriders intervened in the conversation and began to argue with the Khal. Drogo ignored him and allowed Daenerys to take some slaves. One she chose identified herself as Mirri Maz Duur. Natsu did not like the look of her. She had a sneer on her face that screamed backstabber.

"She seems shifty."

"Oh I agree with you on that. Daenerys is too inexperienced in my opinion to take any slaves." Jorah saw the scowl was still on Natsu's face, "You have a problem with slavers don't you."

"Yeah," replied Natsu as he crossed his arms, "A good friend of mine, strongest woman I know, was once one. When the slavers came for her again later on it was the first time I ever saw her cry." Natsu gritted his teeth, "From that moment on, slavers always made me mad."

"Makes sense I guess." said Jorah who decided to not mention that he once sold thieves into slavery. That was also part of the reason he was exiled to Essos and not in Westeros. Damn Eddard Stark, better the slaves suffer than go to the wall in his opinion but Stark thought otherwise. He looked back at Natsu. It became slightly hotter around the boy as Daenerys picked one more woman to be hers. He knew better than to anger the boy. He has shown his power on the battlefield, a fire that cannot be defended against. Better to have him as an ally than enemy.

"Easy now Natsu, Daenerys is a kind person. They may actually be better off with her than anywhere else."

"Not as slaves." grumbled Natsu as the heat simmered down.

The argument between the Khal and his bloodrider grew more heated and soon the bloodrider drew his arakh at Drogo. Drogo got between him and his pregnant wife then sneered. He casually stepped forward and the arakh pressed into his muscled chest creating a small wound that would eventually leave a nice scar. Then the Khal drew his. The two exchanged several blows before Drogo overwhelmed his challenger and slew him. Natsu winced at the sound of the flesh ripping open from the blunt side of the arakh while Drogo yelled victoriously.

"And so ends another challenger." muttered Jorah as he and Natsu rejoined the Khal and Daenerys.

The next day came and it was a hot one. Natsu felt fine, he was used to heat but he could tell that other members of the Khalasar were not used to the extreme heat from the sun that day. The village seemed to pick itself back up after the devastating attack and people streamed in and out of the huts carrying out daily activities with the Khalasar. Natsu was stunned. These people were incredibly resilient. And forgetful in his opinion. They were chummy with the people that had just slaughtered most of them. It was a strange reaction.

Natsu walked beside Daenerys who rode her white stallion beside Drogo. Natsu smiled at the sight of the husband and wife. They seemed very happy with each other. It was a good sign. Then Natsu saw something out of the corner of his eye. A shadowed figure hiding beside a hut who was slowly making his way towards Daenerys. Then the figure unsheathed a sword and dagger and leapt at her.

"Dany!" Yelled Natsu as he jumped into action. The dagger and sword pierced Natsu's torso. The pain was immense but Natsu pushed it out of his mind as he sent a flaming fist at the assassin. The assassin leapt back taking the blades out of Natsu. Blood gushed from the wounds and Natsu felt dizzy. Before the assassin could recover the Khal and Mormont pouced. Jorah stabbing the man through the heart and Drogo lopping his head off with his massive arakh. Natsu looked down at his hands. They were stained red. So was the ground. He vision began to blur.

"Natsu!" he heard a faint voice say before all faded to black.

….

"Natsu! Natsu! Please wake up!" said a voice in the darkness.

 _Dany…_ the memory of the attack came back to him. _Dany!_ Natsu's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up only for pain to rack his body. His vision filled with spots again but he shook it off. His head pulsed and his entire body ached. He looked to his side and saw Daenerys kneeled down in the grass next to him.

"You ok?" he asked the white haired girl.

"Don't ask me if I'm ok, are you?"

"Are you kidding me!" grinned Natsu, "Never better!" he tried to sit up again only to feel a firm hand push him back down.

"Stay fire." said a deep voice. It was Drogo next to Daenerys. Was he watching over him too.

"Drogo has been the one most furious about what happened." explained Dany, "He hasn't left the tent. Same with me."

"Fire am grateful." said the Khal in broken english.

"You're welcome meathead." replied Natsu innocently.

Drogo raised his eyebrows while Dany giggled and translated. To Natsu's surprise the Khal laughed and said something back to Dany.

"He said no one has had the balls to call him that in years. He welcomes it from someone who saved me. But just this once."

"Oh ok… sorry buddy."

Natsu took a closer look at Drogo. His eyes seemed a little unfocused and his wound looked bad on his chest. Natsu motioned his head to it for Dany to see.

"It's just taking a while to heal, Mirri Maz Duur knows how to heal people so she offered to help."

"Doesn't look like it's helping much." replied Natsu.

"It'll be fine, Natsu, don't worry. Now if you can stand the Khalasar is ready to move out. And Drogo has a horse for you. A gift for saving me he says."

Natsu grinned, "Cool."

The horse was a simple black one with black hair. It wasn't the biggest or fastest. But it was still a horse. An acknowledgement from Khal Drogo that Natsu was now one of the Khalasar. Natsu was by no means an expert rider but he got the hang of it eventually as the khalasar made it's way along the Dothraki sea. After a few hours though Natsu noticed something. Drogo was hunched over and sweating. Then he saw Drogo sway and fall from his horse. The khalasar instantly came to a standstill. Daenerys rushed over to her husband as well as Jorah and Natsu.

"Drogo, my love, Drogo!" called Dany to her delirious husband.

Natsu sniffed and wrinkled his nose. Rot, that always has a bad smell to it. He looked at the bandage on Drogo's chest and lifted it. Maggots covered the festering wound as pus and blood leaked out.

"Trust your slave now…" muttered Natsu.

"Mirri! She knows magic! She can save him."

"What?" said Jorah and Natsu in unison. They instantly began to protest but it was too late. Dany called for her slave.

"I'll need to be alone with him." she said.

The khalasar pitched their tents and made a pavilion for Drogo and Mirri Maz Duur. The sun soon set and lanterns in the pavilion created the shadows of Mirri doing a rituatl to Drogo. Natsu could sense it in the air. The anxiety of the khalasar and the darkness coming from the tent. He had sensed this once before, black magic.

"Dany, this is bad. We need to stop this." said Natsu.

"If we do he will die!"

Then a mass of darkness came over the tent and the khalasar was sent into chaos. Shouts of witchcraft in Dothraki were heard all across. Weapons were drawn and a battle for control of the khalasar began. Natsu saw Dany get knocked to the ground and she saw the pained look on her face as she clutched her stomach. She began to breath heavily and her stomach flexed.

"Natsu, protect her!" shouted Jorah, "She's in labor."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice. He didn't know what labor was but he saw Jorah bend down next to the Khaleesi and hold her hand telling her to just breath. Dany's personal servants rushed over as well and began to help her. Soon the baby was out. Or if you could call it a baby. The thing had leathery skin like Igneel's wings and was dead. It was a horrific sight. The khalasar saw this and took it as a bad omen. They rushed to kill Daenerys. Natsu's instincts took over.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** a massive spout of fire danced from his lips and devoured some of the attackers. But they kept coming.

 _Time to try something new._

" **Fire Dragons…"** Natsu took a deep breath and raised his right foot, " **Flame wall!"**

A massive wall of flames spread out around him, Daenerys, her blood riders, and Jorah. Anyone inside of them was consumed by fire and fell to the ground as burnt corpses. The khalasar backed away just as Mirri Maz Duur reemerged.

"The tyrant is dead!" she exclaimed proudly, "And so is the stallion that will mount the world."

 _Drogo, dead, no. And Rhaego, no, NO!_ Rage consumed Natsu as he saw Daenerys weeping on the ground.

 _Yes, accept the bloodlust._ Growled a voice, _Give in._

And give in he did. Natsu eyes glazed over and his rage consumed him. He charged at the witch and grabbed her neck with a flaming hand.

" _ **You will pay with your life."**_ Natsu growled unnaturally. He squeezed and a sickening crack echoed across the grassy plain. Mirri Maz Duur was no more. Natsu dropped the body, swayed, then fell unconscious on the ground.

After another few minutes the once mighty khalasar dispersed and the only things left were the pavilion, Natsu, Daenerys, her blood riders, Jorah, and dead bodies. For the rest of the day Dany wept over Drogo's lifeless form as Natsu lay silent on the blood soaked ground.

 **This was a short chapter I know, but a lot of Daenerys's epic moments don't come until after the death of Drogo. ANd yes I kept that. Why? It is such a pivotal moment in Daenerys's character. It causes her to have to start from scratch and truly become a leader of men. So I left it in. I hope you all enjoyed! As always, rate, review and have a nice day!**


	19. Chapter 18: Erza

**Ok, I'm really punching out chapters today aren't I? Here is chapter 18 folks! Don't forget to go to the poll on my page and vote on the Natsu and Erza pairings. Or leave your own suggestions in my message box. Here we go!**

Chapter 18: Erza

"Ready Arya?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." the small girl replied as she raised a thin, light sword that she had affectionately named Needle. The blade was not much to look at but to Arya it was her prized possession. Jon had made it for her, and she would never let it out of her sight.

"Good, here we go." Erza lunged forward with her wooden blade and Arya backed up with excellent footwork. Just like Erza had taught her to do. "Good, now what if I do this?" Erza sidestepped and tapped blades with the small Stark girl. Erza smiled at the footwork, the girl was a natural at this. "And then I step again." And again, Arya performed perfectly. Erza lowered her sword and Arya did the same.

"Excellent Arya!" exclaimed Erza, "You are really getting the hang of this."

"Thanks!"

"But you still have work to do." Arya's smile faded slightly. "Arya… you did good. But no swordsman is perfect. You must always practice and train to better yourself."

Arya nodded, "So what did I do wrong then?" she asked enthusiastically.

Erza smiled, this girl was a sponge that just constantly absorbed knowledge. "Your feet were too narrow. If I had pressed the attack you would've been off balance. And that is never a good thing. Remember, shoulder width, like riding a horse."

"Ok." said Arya as she replicate Erza's stance. "Like this?"

"Exactly."

The door to the room opened and a servant peeked in. "Um, Lady Scarlet?"

Erza closed her eyes and sighed, she really hoped it was Wendy summoning her. She hadn't spoken to the sky dragon slayer in over a week and it was really bothering her. She really wanted to work things out with her friend. Find out why she was so angry with her and why she felt betrayed by Erza. "Yes."

"Lord Stark wishes to see you immediately." The servant ducked out quickly.

 _Not Wendy, Damn._

"Alright Arya, go ahead and practice your form on your own. I gotta go talk to your father."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Erza placed her wooden sword next to the door and grabbed a cloth hanging on the doorknob to dry off her sweating face. Even though she was just training Arya, it was still a good workout. The girl was lightning quick and that little Needle always kept Erza on her toes whenever the two sparred. That blade fit her perfectly, a perfect gift from Jon in her opinion. Light, and swift, something Arya needed since she was never really going to be able to overpower opponents.

 _Maybe I'll teach her requip magic sometime._ Thought Erza to herself as she ascended the extravagant staircase that led to the Hand's study. She reached the door and knocked three times.

"Enter."

Erza entered the room. Lord Stark looked up from a report he was reading. Erza saw that he was still in pain from the skirmish Jaime Lannister had initiated with him. Ned's leg was badly wounded in the fight and Erza wished she could've been there to help. But her priority was protecting Sansa and Arya and that meant being with them at all times. That didn't mean that she didn't want to wring Jaime's neck for what he did.

"Please take a seat Erza. This talk is very important."

She could sense the worry in his voice. It bordered on anxiety. Eddard was worried about something big.

"What is bothering you my lord?"

"Erza, I just confronted Queen Cersei about something… terrible." Erza nodded for him to continue. "I have discovered that the Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not King Robert's offspring but rather…" Lord Stark took a heavy breath, "Jaime and Cersei's."

Erza felt the vomit creep up her throat. She covered her mouth in reflex.

"You don't mean." she said. Lord Stark nodded.

 _HOW DISGUSTING!_

 __"What did you tell, the queen?" asked Erza.

"I told her the truth. That I knew, and that Jon Arryn before me also knew and that she would have until Robert returned from his boar hunt to admit to the truth and vacate the castle with her children."

"The truth is always a good thing." replied Erza who had a bad feeling in her gut now, "But are you sure that was wise to confront her and not go directly to King Robert."

Ned sighed and buried his head in his hands, "I can't reach him in time." he took his head out and looked hard at Erza, "But now more than ever it is important for you to protect my children. The Lannister's will no doubt make of move of some kind and I don't want my children in harm's way. Understand?"

Erza nodded adamantly.

"Good, thank you." Suddenly the door burst open. Littlefinger was sweating and breathing heavily. "The king is on death's door!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Erza and Ned.

"A boar gored him in the hunt, he has returned to the castle but Grand Maester Pycelle believes that his time has come now. He asked to speak to you Lord Stark."

Ned ignored the pain in his leg and rushed after Littlefinger towards the King's chambers. Erza already knew what she had to do. She ran back to the room Arya was in but she wasn't there.

 _Just great! Where did she go now!_

Erza raced through the castle. "Arya!" she called. Eventually, after another thirty minutes of searching, she found Arya with Tommen in the castle gardens. Arya saw the scared look on Erza's face.

"Erza what is wrong?"

"Come on Arya!" Erza said as she grabbed the girl's hand. "We need to leave now."

"Going somewhere?"

There stood Jaime Lannister in full battle armor with twenty guards behind him. "The conspirator to kill the king is attempting to flee now is she?"

"What?" exclaimed Arya. Erza just stared down Jaime.

 _So that is the move the Lannister's are making._

"Arya stay behind me."

Jaime drew his golden sword and pointed it at Erza, "Arrest them." he ordered.

The guards charged and Erza raised her sword. She parried the first sword and slashed across the attacker cutting through his armor like butter and slashing open his chest. THe second and third came at the same time. Erza ducked under the blades as the two hit each other instead. Erza rolled and thrusted her sword through the fourth combatant. She danced gracefully in battle. Her sword flicking in and out like a viper's tongue. Quickly, Jaime intervened. Erza knew she couldn't match Jaime if it came to blows. She looked at Arya and scooped up the girl. She began to run back into the castle. She had to find Sansa and Lord Stark and get out of here before-. Bodies, that was all that was in the castle… bodies of soldiers of winterfell. Their grey cloaks stained with crimson. Arya curled up in Erza's strong arms.

"Don't look Arya. Keep your eyes closed." breathed Erza.

"You can't run forever…" she heard Jaime's voice echoed off the castle walls. He's right she couldn't. Not with her having to worry about Arya. She had to distract him, create a diversion so the children could escape. She set Arya down and looked her in the eyes.

"Arya, this isn't a game ok."

The young girl nodded. She had never seen Erza look so scared.

"The men in red and gold will try to kill you. Understand?" Erza saw the girl's eyes widen and a short nod followed. "You said once you found a secret passage in the castle. It was in this area right?"

"Yes."

"Can you find it again?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to fit!"

"I don't plan on it. I have to find your father and sister after all." Tears filled Arya's eyes. The girl knew what she was going to say.

"I won't go without you." she sobbed.

Erza hugged Arya. "Don't worry about me little one. Ok, right now you need to run. Run far, don't look back. Ok. I'll get your father and sister and meet you at Blackwater bay. Understand!" she whispered.

"Erza…"

"Arya, please do as I say!"

The little Stark girl sniffled, "Ok."

Erza heard the rattling of armor growing closer. "Go now Arya! I'll draw them away."

Erza ran off down another hall as Arya found her passage in the wall panel. As she ran she thought she could hear Arya say, "Don't leave me alone." Before the girl disappeared.

Erza sprinted towards Sansa's room. She was her main priority now. Several Lannister guards tried to stop her. They were dead in seconds. No one was going to prevent her from fulfilling her duty. She must save the Starks. She must get the home. She rounded the corner that led to Sansa's room and stopped stock still. There was Wendy, standing in the hall with the Hound beside her. Wendy wore a red and gold dress and looked at Erza with an indifferent expression.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Erza, "Thank goodness you are ok."

Wendy stared at Erza, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you help Lord Stark kill the King?"

Erza stared at Wendy stunned. She couldn't believe the accusation. "What are you saying Wendy, of course I didn't."

Wendy looked up at a snarling Hound and then back to Erza, "Someone I trust says otherwise." She replied monotonously.

"Wendy…. I need to get to Sansa. I got to get her out of here!"

"And not me…"

Erza practically stopped breathing. "Am I not important enough to get out of here! After everything that happened to me, you arrived, my chance at escape and instead you focus more on a murderous family than helping me."

"Wendy…"

"Erza, I cannot let you come any closer. Take one more step," Wendy got into a fighting stance, "I will be forced to take action."

Erza felt tears build in her eyes. What had she done to Wendy to deserve this? What had happened to her the girl that was practically her little sister. "Wendy please, we are family."

Wendy flinched at the term then her face hardened again. "My family aren't murderers." she spat back. She took a deep breath.

"Wendy don't!"

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR."**

A massive tornado of wind flew at Erza and sent her flying down the hall. Erza flipped backwards and landed on her feet only to feel a punch of wind hit her chest.

" **SKY DRAGON'S PRESSURE FIST!"**

Erza's armor groaned at the force of the blow. It caved inward and Erza was slammed into a wall. As her body hit the hard bricks she felt blood creep up her throat and spit out of her mouth. Another wind powered fist his her on the side of her head. Erza's vision clouded as she was sent flying down another hall.

 _I'm so sorry Wendy._ Thought Erza. Erza regained her bearings and gathered as much magic as she could. _I failed you._

"Requip!" Wendy stopped her attack and stared at the blinding light. Erza reappeared but this time not in her heaven's wheel armor. Instead an outfit of many pink colored plates adorned her body and a new sword was in her hand. " **Armadura Fairy!** "

Erza charged at Wendy and lashed out with her blade catching the dragon slayer off guard and backing her up back down the hallway. The blows the two were exchanging were causing the floor and walls to shake. Erza felt her magic power draining at an incredible rate. She couldn't keep this up much longer, she had to end this quickly. Erza jumped back and gather the last bits of her magic into her sword. She used the blade as a conduit and sent the magic energy careening at Wendy. The blast afterwards was massive and part of the hallway was missing revealing a clear blue sky and a panicking city.

The smoke and dust cleared revealing a badly bruised and bloodied Wendy. She leaned against a shattered wall and stared at Erza, hatred adorning her eyes. It broke Erza's heart. Erza then coughed up some blood and her requip failed leaving her in a white blouse and blue skirt. Wendy looked at her and stood up straight.

"You can't win here Erza." growled Wendy. "Leave now, before I change my mind on letting you."

"Wendy please listen to me!" cried Erza tears streaming down her battered face.

"No, you said enough with that last attack." replied Wendy, "You proved my fears correct. Now leave before-"

Erza was about to retort when she felt blinding pain in her chest. She looked down to see a steel blade poking out of her chest from behind. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin, dripping onto the shattered stone tiles.

"No one harms my little dragon." said a sneering voice.

 _Littlefinger…_ Erza's mind began to cloud over. She looked down at the blade again as it came out of her body leaving a hole in her chest. She looked back up at Wendy, she saw her horrified look. Erza felt the tears come again before she fell forward.

….

"TRAITOR!" "DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!" "KINGSLAYER!"

 _Are they yelling at me? What is going on?_ Erza let her eyes slowly open. She looked around to see she was being dragged by some Lannister guards towards the grand sept. A crowd had gathered on the street. They were all shouting insults and taunts at her. Garbage was being thrown at her as well.

 _How am I not dead… I should be…._

Erza looked down at her chest. Her wound was bandaged and still bleeding profusely but the pain was going away a little bit.

 _Wendy… did she… no… she wouldn't have wanted to._

Erza felt so weak. And so helpless. So broken and defeated. She looked up again and saw the heads of the Stark house adorning spikes on the street. Erza took a painful breath and searched the heads. Arya and Sansa were not among them, and neither was Lord Stark.

 _Did they get out ok?_

Erza go her answer on two of them as the guards dropped her at the feet of the grand sept. Lord Stark was standing with his hands bound on the top of the stairs. His face was bruised and cuts were above his eyes. Erza looked to his right and saw Joffrey sitting on a golden chair with a crown atop his head. Next to him sat Cersei, Jaime, and… Sansa! Erza was placed next to Lord Stark who helped her stand.

"Erza… are you… is Arya."

"She is safe…" breathed Erza painfully. Lord Stark smiled, at least one of his children escaped. He was grateful to the gods for that.

"Are we going to be…"

"I don't think so Erza." continued Ned, "most likely they will send us to the wall to live out the rest of our days in black."

 _That's not so bad._ Thought Erza.

"Today," exclaimed Joffrey's surprisingly powerful voice, "we decide the fate of two traitors to the seven kingdoms, Eddard Stark and Erza Scarlett!"

The crowd was hysterical. They booed, hissed, and sneered at Erza and Ned. THe hatred was unreal.

"Kingslayers!" "Murderers!"

Joffrey raised his hands, "They shall be an example to all who dare try to harm the seven kingdoms. Ser Ilyn bring me their heads!"

"NOOOO!" Squealed Sansa as the Hound kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Joffrey!" Erza heard Cersei snap. But it was too late. Joffrey was King now. His word was law.

She saw Eddard take a few heavy breaths as the mute headsman Ser Ilyn stood beside him. He looked at Erza and she saw something she didn't expect to see ever in Lord Stark's eyes, fear. Ned closed his eyes and began a silent prayer. Erza heard the whistle of Ned's sword Ice descend. Erza didn't look away. She gave Ned the honor he deserved. Just as she did the Night's Watch deserter. Ned's body shook and fell to the side. Erza felt her stomach turn. She saw Ser Ilyn move to her next.

"Before your death Lady Scarlett," sneered Joffrey, "any last words."

Erza looked out at the crowd and she saw her. Her heart practically stopped. Arya was in the crowd. Watching everything.

 _Arya… no!_

Then she saw a figure go up next to Arya and put a hand on her shoulder. The figure was cloaked in a brown coat and hood with the word 'Potatoes' etched across the front of the hood. Arya grabbed the figure and clung to him. Then the figure left her and slinked away and so did Arya.

She looked to the body of Lord Stark. Her voice caught in her throat and she spoke to his spirit wherever it was, "I'm so sorry Eddard… I'm so sorry." she bowed her head and waited. Ser Ilyn raised Ice above his head. The sound of Valyrian steel cutting into the wind came to Erza's ears as the blade descended down. Erza waited for the end. For the feeling of steel on her neck and the sound of her flesh being ripped open.

" **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"**

A massive metallic clang echoed throughout the city. The crowd screamed in terror and disbelief. Joffrey choked on his drink. Cersei was yelling for Jaime and the kingsguard. Erza looked up and saw the cloaked figure with the potato sack on. She could see the finer details now. The scraggly, long black hair, the dark eyes, the studs that reflected the sun's light on his face, and the maniacal excited grin on his face.

"Are you gonna just give up that easily Titania!?" he roared as he threw the potato cloak off revealing a body that seemed to be forged like Iron. He wore a black tunic with an Iron belt around the wait and black boots. He shoved Ser Ilyn away with a powerful push.

"Gajeel." Erza whispered.

" **Iron Dragon's Pillar!"** Gajeel's arm transformed into a battering ram and slammed into Ser Ilyn crushing the knight's ribcage and killing the man instantly.

Erza felt tiny fur paws grab her back and a deep voice spoke to her.

"Come on Miss Erza! Let's get out of here."

"Pantherlily." she whispered again.

"Lily, what are you waiting for! GO! I'll meet you at our spot!" roared Gajeel as he fought off dozens of Lannister and King's guards.

"Right!" replied the black exceed. He sprouted his wings and soared into the air carrying Erza with him.

 **And there we go folks! We have reached the end of the first book of GOT! This was such a fun chapter to write! The showdown between Erza and Wendy was surprising but the war had to happen and sister against sister is so game of thrones. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Although, I do believe Wendy will regret her choice now. How did Wendy beat Erza? It GOT it is said that there are Dragon Skulls under Kings Landing which is amplifying Wendy's magic. Erza has nothing to do that for her. So she didn't have the magical reserves to keep up. And how about Gajeel coming to the rescue at the last minute. He didn't save Ned because he didn't anticipate his death but he went into action when Erza was about to be killed. Now why Gajeel in King's Landing. Well Gajeel is surprisingly stealthy and smart. In the edolas arc he successfully infiltrated the Edolas Kingdom without drawing too much attention to himself so he could gather information about where he was. And so he did the same in Westeros. I'm rambling now. All I can say is that this is the end of part one of a Game of Fairies and part 2 will be coming soon on the same story title. I'm working on it as I speak. I hope you all enjoyed, please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	20. A Clash of Fairies: Prologue

**Hello again everyone! Time for part 2, a clash of Fairies! Here is the prologue. I think you guys will really like the reveal in it.**

Part 2: A Clash of Fairies

Prologue

The young woman looked up at the stormy sky above her. The rain was coming down in massive sheets like the very universe was weeping. Torrents of lightning and thunder decorated the black sky. The mud sloshed beneath her feet as her and her two companions walked through the camp. Refugees from all over the seven kingdoms stopped to stare at the cloaked woman and her two companions. They came from miles around just for the protection of these three. They came to escape the war, the Mountain, the suffering and the pain. This camp, this city of tents and shacks, was their Sanctuary.

The camp sat on the southern shore of the green fork on the Trident. It was several dozen miles east of the Tully stronghold, Riverrun, and the place that the young woman and her companions awoke at. That day was still so vivid for her. The feeling of the cool water of the trident rushing through her white hair and the feeling of her huge brother picking her up from the current before she could be swept away. The despair she felt when her magic was discovered to be severely weakened. At the joy she had when she first rescued a group of people from thieves a few miles away. It was a rollercoaster ride of a day. And now here she was, back where it all started, now revered as a savior and protector instead of feared for being an outsider.

The young woman stopped in front of a small child who had accidently kicked a ball out into the rain from his tent. She bent down picked up the mud splattered ball of rags and gave it back to the small boy. The boy was cautious about grabbing the ball and hid behind the tent flap. The woman gave him a gentle smile and held the ball out towards him. Eventually, the boy worked up the courage to reemerge and snag the ball from her hands.

"Here you go." she said in a kind, gentle voice. The boy smiled, thanked her then ran back into his tent. The mother and father just stared at the three in front of their tent. Their saviors had actually came down to visit them.

They were the newest members of the refugee city. The three saviors had rescued them from the Mountain's ruthless men and guided them safely back to the sanctuary. They didn't witness the battle that took place but they saw the aftermath. It was too incredible to describe. Craters and burns pocketed the ground and many of the Mountain's fiercest warriors lay either dead or as piles of ash on the ground. The three rescuers looked like monsters on the battlefield. Terrifying and awesome in power. The family at first wanted to make a break for it but soon discovered that those three monsters were human and there to help them. After that they hadn't really seen or heard from the three but now here they were. Visiting them of all people. They dusted off their rags and vacated their small wooden stools.

"Please have a seat your graces." said the father as he waved his hand at the crude stools. It wasn't much but it was enough for them. Still he cringed inwardly at the lack of a proper seat for three people so noble.

The young woman in front raised her hand. "There is no need sir. I'm fine standing. I just wanted to see how you were doing here."

The man closed his eyes and smiled, "This place is a dream come true. It isn't the nicest or the cleanest. But there is food, water, shelter, and you to protect us. It's more than we could ask for. We are forever grateful." He bowed to her then retook his seat beside his wife.

"There is no need to bow either sir, me and my siblings were just doing what we thought anyone else would do. And I'm glad you are adjusting so well." she said as she motioned to the hulking man and small girl behind her.

"Indeed," replied the mother, "I'm already sewing some clothes for other refugees. No charge. Everyone is just helping each other. It's absolutely amazing. And the clean water of the trident is right outside too. I think our lives have never been better or safer."

"Good to hear." she shook their hands, "Well I must get back to my tent, some important business to deal with. You all try to stay warm and dry."

"We will my lady!" they called to her as she walked away.

The group of three soon made their way through the crowd of gawkers and into a large white pavilion. Inside was simple furnishings. A small wooden desk on the far wall, three beds in the left corner of the pavilion, a changing area in the right, and a fire in the center. On the far wall opposite of the entry was a banner with a red fairy plastered on a field of white with a tail and wings on the emblem. It was made by one of the first refugees to arrive here. A great gift that she was more than happy to accept from a grateful person. The woman removed her cloak.

"Geez it is wet out isn't it."

"Yeah Mira it is." replied a young female's voice.

"Men don't care about the rain!" shouted another.

"We aren't men Elfman…" deadpanned the younger female as Mira laughed.

"Lissanna is right Elfman, we aren't men. We are something much stronger, woman!"

Elfman just stared at her, "I don't see any muscles." he poked her arm jokingly.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GO SATAN SOUL ON YOUR ASS!" yelled Mirajane as a tick mark appeared on her head.

Elfman bleached in the face and backed out of the tent as Mira tried to calm herself.

"I have no idea where that came from…" she muttered to herself. Things had been stressful lately. More and more people were flocking to the refugee city. That meant more missions, more rescue runs, more problems. It was exhausting.

"Is it that time of the month sis?" asked Lissanna innocently.

A tick mark formed once again on Mirajane's head and she whipped around. "NO! It's just… stressful dealing with this place."

Lissanna hugged her big sister. "It'll be okay sis. We can get through this. You are strong just like Elfman said, in his own way of course. The people out there. They believe in you. They believe you can save them and get them through this hellish time. I believe it too."

Mirajane smiled at her sweet little sister. She always knew just the right thing to say at the right time. She was always ready with a plan. When they first arrived in Westeros they were in the middle of nowhere in a place known as the trident. But soon, they earned a reputation as hard workers willing to help out anyone who needed it. Innkeepers, tavern workers, horse stables, knights. Anyone who need help soon learned to call on them, the Strauss siblings. When the war broke out though, they decided to help in a different way. They saved people from the carnage wherever they could and brought them here, to their sanctuary of tents and huts that sat on the red fork of the trident, New Magnolia.

 **Tada! Yes, the strauss siblings have finally arrived! Thank you for your patience on that! I thought Mira was perfect for becoming another independent party in the war. She is a great organizer and leader. After all Makarov leaves her in charge when he goes to meetings, there is a good reason for that right. ANyways, I hope you all liked the prologue, please rate, review and have a nice day!**


	21. Part 2 Chapter 1: Gajeel

**Hello again everyone! When I said I was working on part 2 I meant it. Already got a plan going for this. I'm now going to start diverting from the GOT books slightly. The main characters of Fairy Tail are really going to start having an impact so it'll be interesting to see how their presence changes the history of Westeros. Anyways, here is Chapter 1 of A Clash of Fairies.**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 1: Gajeel

Sweat and dirt caked Gajeel's body as he rushed in between the crowded buildings and alleys of King's Landing. He had just intervened in an execution and saved Erza's life. He smiled to himself. Now Titania owed him two fold. One for Edolas, and now one for Westeros. As he ran and fought of light resistance he thought about how he would make her pay up. He grinned at several ideas. Force her to feed him Strawberry cake, listen to his amazing musical skills, maybe be his servant for a day. He liked that last one as he pictured Erza in a maid's outfit. Gajeel turned a little red in the face. Then again she could use that one against him. Gajeel dodged a crossbow bolt that careened past his head and ricocheted off of a stone wall.

" **Iron Dragon's ROAR!"** A mass of Iron particles blasted from Gajeel's gaping mouth and practically shredded the crossbowman. Gajeel had no qualms about killing the man. At this point in this world, it was kill or be killed. He didn't like it but he also felt like he had no choice. They weren't going to go easy on him after all.

Eventually, Gajeel finally shook off the pursuing guards and slinked into the shadows of a brothel. Where he hid until the guards passed him by. He then donned his potato sack cloak and casually walked towards the city gates. As he made his way to the main gate he saw that is was shut. Iron bars blocked all entry and exit and a row of twenty Lannister guards kept everyone away.

"Damn." mumbled Gajeel. The last thing he needed was another fight. His magic was growing weaker and weaker. He had to avoid an engagement and still exit the city. Gajeel looked along the towering walls of the city and found his opening. A blind spot between two of the guard towers. If he could just reach it and climb over without anyone noticing he'd be home free. He slowly made his way to the spot on the walls careful to not draw attention to himself. There was light resistance at the spot, a couple green guards that didn't even know how to hold a spear properly. They were easily disposed of and hidden by the Iron Dragon Slayer.

 _Time to climb._

Gajeel grabbed the walls and began to scale them. He used his fingers as iron picks as he jabbed them into the stone and clawed his way to the top of the walls. When he reached the top he quickly raced across and swung himself over the other side.

" **Iron Dragon's Pillar!"** His arms turned into massive Iron poles and they braced his fall allowing him to land on the ground gently. Sounds of alarm from the guards towers around him filled the air.

 _Too late suckers._ He ran off down the road and towards the opposite side of blackwater bay.

….

Gajeel made his way to the meeting spot. A small burrow that had been abandoned by whatever animal once called it home. It was big enough for him, Lily, and two others to fit in so he figured it was probably once home to a pretty big bear. Gajeel looked quietly around him, making sure he wasn't following then slinked into the burrow.

"Gajeel! Thank goodness you're back." exclaimed Lily as the small exceed rushed over.

"Everything ok here Lily?"

Pantherlily shook his head. "Erza's in bad shape man. The wound in her chest won't stop bleeding no matter what I do. I don't know right now."

Gajeel face turned grim and he made his way over to Erza. She was lying against a dirt mound. Her shirt was gone and in it's place was a mass of blood that covered the bandages on her chest. A sheen of cold sweat was on her as she shivered in the baking hot burrow.

"Poison…" mumbled Gajeel.

"Maybe." replied Pantherlily, "I can't be sure though."

"It's most likely." Gajeel bent over Erza's broken form and carefully removed the bandages. The wound was grotesque to look at. Blood oozed out of the hole between her breasts and the veins were a purplish color around them. The skin seemed to be losing all it's life and appeared dead to the eye. Gajeel felt himself gag and he covered his nose and mouth then looked to Lily.

"We got to close this thing up somehow."

"But the poison Gajeel."

"I don't know what I can do about that. But if it was a strong poison it would've killed her way before we got to her." observed Gajeel. "It must be a very weak one. Only keeping the wound bleeding not doing anything else to it. She'll tough that stuff out. But for now start a fire."

"But you just said we had to close the wound." said a puzzled Lily.

"We are."

Lily's pupils contracted and he began to shake. "You don't mean."

"Yup," Gajeel made a piece of Iron from his hand. It was a small rod about the same size as the hole in Erza's chest. "Gonna have to weld it shut and cauterize it as well."

"GAJEEL THAT WON'T WORK!"

"NOTHING ELSE HAS YOU STUPID CAT! WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE!" argued Gajeel as Lily began to panic slightly.

"Do it." croaked a weak voice. Gajeel moved his gaze back to Erza. Her brown eyes were barely open. "Just do what you gotta do…" she passed out again.

"She was able to wake herself up. I knew she was tough but damn."

"Lily, why are you still standing there. Get a fire going now!"

The exceed was shocked into action. He quickly gather up a huge amount of kindling and sticks and, with the help of Gajeel, set a massive fire ablaze. Gajeel held the iron rod into the fire and let it heat. The Iron quickly became red hot. A few minutes later, the iron was glowing white from the heat and was on the verge of melting. It was actually starting to burn Gajeel's hand a little. Gajeel ignored the pain and pulled it out of the fire. He took a deep breath.

"Ok Erza, this is going to hurt like hell. Just hang in there." He told the redhead. He then plunged the piping hot iron into the wound. A sickening sizzle was heard and the fresh blood outside of the wound began to bubble. Erza's eyes shot open and a blood curdling scream echoed through the burrow. Lily vomited in the corner and it took everything in Gajeel not to do the same. After another few seconds Gajeel withdrew the smooth iron rod, now cooled and covered in crimson. Erza blacked out from the pain. Gajeel moved his hand to feel a pulse. It was still there and the bleeding had stopped. In the wound were several shining patches of Iron that covered the massive bleeding areas.

 _The Iron will corrode away eventually. I made sure of that when I made it._ Thought Gajeel to himself. _Besides a little iron in the blood never hurt anyone right?_

"Never do that again please." groaned Pantherlily.

"If it opens up again we may have to." Gajeel tossed the rod into the fire and watched as it melted. "I'll keep an eye on her, you go get the girl."

"Aye."

Pantherlily exited the burrow and left Gajeel sitting beside Erza next to the roaring fire.

"You are damn tough Titania. Damn tough." muttered the Iron Dragon Slayer as he gazed into the fire.

….

Gajeel heard himself snore. He snorted and raised his head quickly only to smack it into the dirt and rock roof above him. He growled in pain and rubbed his head. He looked over to Erza, she was awake now. She had covered herself with the blanket that Gajeel put over her skin and sat staring at the embers of the fire.

"Good to see you awake." said Gajeel as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Thanks." muttered Erza.

Gajeel knew better than to say anything else. Titania had just been through hell. Possibly literally if she had slipped in and out of the world of living at any point. Nah, she wouldn't have gone to hell if that happens. Gajeel remembered stories from the northern section of Ishgar of a place where Warriors went when they died. A place of infinite battle and glory. Sounds like a place she would end up if anything ever happened to her. Still, he needed information, answers on how the hell Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, was nearly killed in King's Landing.

"What happened?" asked Gajeel bluntly.

Erza just stared blankly into the fire, "Too much."

Gajeel clicked his tongue, "Perfect explanation if I ever heard one. But I need details."

Then he saw them. Tears, little streams of salty water coming down Erza's cheeks. Her lips were quivering and her chest began to heave a little. She winced from this action as it brought fresh waves of pain from the wound she had. "It was Wendy." she breathed.

"What?" Gajeel really hoped Erza didn't mean what he thinks she meant.

"Wendy… she…. She attacked. I… I think she felt that I betrayed her in some way. She… sniff… thought that I helped kill the king." Erza just let the sobs come out now. She didn't care about the pain it caused. The pain in her heart was much greater. Instead of more words from Gajeel she felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt cold like metal but it was something at least.

"There now Titania. Just let it out."

It was a moment Erza had not expected to see from the Iron Dragon Slayer. A moment where he was a tender human being instead of a cold Iron Dragon. No wonder Levy had the hots for him. She saw him for these moments, not the cruel ones. Erza took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself.

"She didn't give me this wound. Lord Petyr Baelish did." the memory of it came back. The sudden shock her body felt as it began to shut down. The pain of metal sliding in then out of her chest. It burned still. "He stabbed me in the back as I tried to rescue the Starks."

She could see the silent fury in Gajeel's eyes. No one harms a member of the Fairy Tail family and lives to tell about it. Not if he hears about it that is. Erza was still breathing heavily. Even talking was exhausting for her.

"You don't need to say anymore Erza." said Gajeel, "You need to rest."

"I'll be fine Gajeel." dismissed Erza as she steadied herself against the dirt wall. "Where is Pantherlily?"

"He went out to find me and the little Stark." said a new male voice.

Erza looked to the entry of the burrow and saw a tall man standing in front of it. He wore a purple shirt, black pants and shoes, and a black and white fur coat draped over his shoulders. On his face was a lighting bolt shaped scar over his right eye and blonde hair that spiked up on top of his head. Beside him was Pantherlily and Arya Stark.

"Erza!" cried Arya as she rushed into the burrow and gently hugged the wounded knight.

Erza tried to hug her back but she could barely move as it is. Gajeel peeled Arya away from her and looked up at the newcomer.

"Laxus, it's good to see you." she said with a scratchy voice.

"Good to see you breathing. We lost you there for a while. If it wasn't for my lightning restarting your heart, we probably would be burying you."

Erza felt her throat tighten. She had died! And Laxus used his magic to save her. She looked at the older man, he looked exhausted. Sweat stains were on his shirt and drops beaded down his head.

"Gajeel, the way ahead is clear for now. We should get moving soon though. No doubt patrols will head this way."

Gajeel nodded then looked to Erza, "How well can you handle movement right now?"

Erza gulped, "Well enough."

"Alright, Laxus I'll have Lily carry her for now. Where should go though?"

"Winterfell." was the immediate response from Erza, "There are friends there for us. It's also Arya's home. I swore an oath to protect their family. I can't get to Sansa, so the the least I can do to make up for my failure is get her home."

"You didn't fail anyone Erza!" exclaimed Arya as she stared at Erza hard. "You did the best you could."

"Arya…"

"Sorry to break up the reunion but we got to move." interrupted Laxus, "You smell them right Gajeel."

"I can hear that damn armor clinking. They're getting close."

Laxus nodded then picked up the wounded Erza. Erza grimaced and bit her lip. The pain was unbearable but she had to endure it.

"Alright, we got a long walk north ahead of us. And we are going to have to avoid the roads. So let's go."

Laxus began to jog with Gajeel and Lily right beside him. Gajeel was carrying Arya on his back. The little Stark girl clasped her arms around his neck making it hard for Gajeel to breath.

"Shoulders shrimp… ack… not neck." he coughed.

"Sorry."

Erza fought off the pain of moving. She was on Laxus's back as well. He was carrying her in a piggyback ride almost. Erza was confused now though, how was Laxus here too?

"Laxus how did you get here?"

"Me and Gajeel wound up in the same spot when that book dumped in this dimension. We made our way to King's Landing to gather information. I was on the other side of the city when everything went to shit. I figured Gajeel would go back to the hideout so I went there immediately. Then Pantherlily came flying in with you on death's door. That's pretty much the story."

Erza did her best to nod, "Do you know if any others are here too?"

"Other than you and the traitor," said Laxus referring to Wendy. Erza's heart ached while Gajeel growled angrily, "No, I don't know if anyone else is here too."

"That little blue haired shrimp will pay for what she did." growled Gajeel, "When I get my hands on her…"

"Gajeel relax," ordered Laxus as he felt some tears drip onto his shoulders from Erza, "There is a time and place for that, now is not that time." He craned his head to look back at the scarlet haired knight on his back. "Get some rest back there, me and Gajeel will take care of things."

Erza nodded and slowly drifted off letting the sweet release of sleep take her away. Gajeel looked to Laxus beside him.

"You didn't tell me she actually died while I was gone."

"I didn't want to worry you anymore than needed Gajeel. I need you with a clear head. Besides she is alive right now, that is what's important. And right now we need to focus on avoiding pursuit and getting to Winterfell. Ok?"

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement, "Just don't hold stuff like that back from me again. We're a team now, unfortunately we have to work together to survive."

Laxus closed his eyes and smiled at the comment. "Still hung up over the Battle of Fairy Tail?"

"You ain't never going to live that down Sparky." replied Gajeel. Laxus sighed and just kept running knowing that the Iron Dragon's cautious instincts were always alert for either soldiers or unfounded treachery from him.

 **This was kinda a Gajeel/Erza chapter. The fallout of the battle in King's Landing. Erza nearly died. Laxus makes his first appearance. Arya is staying with Erza thanks to Gajeel and Pantherlily's help. Things are getting interesting. Hopefully they make it to winterfell before a certain wedding takes place. As always, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	22. Part 2 Chapter 2: Wendy

**Hey everyone! The Bobcat is back to bring you another chapter in this epic story. The poll on who should pair with Natsu and Erza will be open until July 6. After that, the poll is closed. Just a heads up. Ok on to the chapter.**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 2: Wendy

Wendy was completely torn up inside. She felt betrayed by Erza but at the same time she felt sick to her stomach over what happened. She couldn't bring herself to watch her and Ned Stark's trial. It was just too much for her to deal with. She sat in her room with a still recovering Carla and stared into the fire that crackled in the fireplace the whole time. Just a few minutes after the trial she got word from the guards that Erza had escaped with a man with long, black hair, and a black cat with wings. She knew instantly who it was, Gajeel. How the hell did he get into the city? How did she not even know? But what really stunned her was the fate of Erza, she was set to be executed until Gajeel intervened. The execution was random and unplanned. A direct order from now King Joffrey Baratheon. Her hatred against the boy king just grew exponentially after that.

But now she couldn't concern herself with her feelings. She had a summons to get to. She already knew the drill. The servants would rush in, stick her in a tight corset, and put her in whatever color dress Queen Cersei chose for her. She would then be escorted by either Lord Baelish or Ser Clegane down to the throne room where she would sit and listen. Cersei was always against the idea. She didn't like the fact that a child such as herself was allowed to hold such sway in the castle. Littlefinger however, had something on Cersei that forced her to cooperate. At least that is what Wendy thought. But most likely it was just Lord Baelish using his honeyed words to get the royals to accommodate his wishes. After all, he is the one who always wants Wendy present. And Wendy felt the latter was more likely since the former usually meant making enemies of the Lannisters. There was never a good ending when that happens. Littlefinger was just too calculating for that.

A series of knocks sound off her wooden door which stirred Carla from her sleep.

"I got it Carla, don't worry." said Wendy as she stepped away from the servants to open the door.

Littlefinger stepped in with that same smirk that he always seemed to have on. It was a smirk that said no matter what you do to me you will end up losing. Wendy had learned to analyze faces pretty well since coming to King's Landing. She could tell when Joffrey was angry, when Cersei was planning something, or when Grand Maester Pycelle was thinking about the whore he just met. But Littlefinger and Varys were the two faces she could never seem to read. Varys she could understand, the master of whispers after all must be a mysterious person. But Lord Baelish was just the master of coin. How come she can't get a read on him no matter how much she tried? It worried her.

"Almost ready Miss Wendy?" asked Lord Baelish as he loitered by the door.

"Just about." she replied as the servants placed a silver necklace around her neck. A gift from the Hound. He said it was compensation for healing his face so much and to never ever mention it to anyone.

I was a beautiful necklace too. It had several sapphire studs embedded in a pendent that was shaped like a little dragon. The little dragon then hung on a silver chain that wrapped around her slim neck. Wendy was genuinely surprised by the gift too. She didn't figure Ser Clegane to be someone who knew so much about such little things.

"That is a beautiful necklace, who gave it to you?" asked Littlefinger. "Was it the Hound?"

"Sandor," corrected Wendy. She hated his nickname, it allowed others to treat him like a dog, "yes actually it was."

"How nice of him."

Wendy smiled. Not at Lord Baelish but at the memory of Sandor giving her the gift. No, she could never smile at Littlefinger. Not after what he did. The pleasant memory was replaced by one that has been haunting Wendy for days. The sight of a beaten up Erza standing across from her in a shattered hall. The sight of a sword ripping through her chest and Littlefinger grinned triumphantly as he stabbed her former friend. The sight of the crimson blood dripping down Erza and onto the floor. It still made her stomach turn to think about it. Wendy shook the memory off, she needed a clear head for this summons. She turned away from the mirror in front of her and walked past Littlefinger. She didn't know why she needed an Escort she already knew the way by heart.

"Let's go." she said to the small man who nodded then followed her down the stairs to the throne room.

The main hall of the castle was already bustling with activity. There were dozens of citizens here today. All with different complaints and issues to bring up to the boy king who sat on the world's most uncomfortable chair. Amazingly, every single council member was in attendance as well. Even more shocking, Grand Maester Pycelle was actually awake. Something big must be going on in order for him to be paying attention. Wendy found her seat next to the Grand Maester and then Cersei stood which caused the entire crowd in the main hall to become silent.

"Before we get on with today's business. We have a hero in our midst. Or should I say heroine. Lady Wendy Marvell, please approach the Iron Throne."

Wendy hesitated, her a hero. She sure didn't feel like one. Nevertheless she rose from her chair and approached the iron throne. Joffrey now stood in front of her. One thing was for sure, when he was in public he made himself look as good as possible. But she knew who he really was, and this was the last person she wanted claiming her as a hero.

"Here stands Lady Wendy Marvell, a young girl who singlehandedly fought of the deadliest of the knights in the traitor Eddard Stark's company. She prevented the capture of Lady Sansa Stark by the traitors. And she helped apprehend Erza Scarlet and Eddard Stark. For her actions the crown is eternally grateful." Joffrey took a breath after the long winded explanation, "As a reward for her heroics, the crown hereby names Wendy highborn, she will now be known as Wendy Marvell Lannister," the room erupted into murmurs and mutters from the many lords and council members in attendance. Wendy's eyes widened, she looked around and saw Littlefinger smiling.

 _It's_ _your doing again?_

"Furthermore," continued Joffrey, "When the North ends their traitorous ways and comes back into the fold of the seven kingdoms, Lady Wendy will be given Lordship over one of the castles that dot the frozen landscape."

Now the room erupted in outcries. No doubt some of these other lords were wanting those lands for themselves when the Stark family fell. Instead one of them was going to a small blue haired girl who had just been made a member of the Lannister family. Wendy gulped, Carla would be scolding her right now. She didn't like being in public still, it made her nervous to be the center of attention like this.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Jaime Lannister. A hush fell over the hall.

"Lady Wendy, do you accept these titles?" asked Cersei as Joffrey retook his seat.

Wendy quickly made some calculations in her mind. A lordship meant she would have some sway here now, much more sway than before. Add on top of that she would be considered a Lannister. That name doesn't come without it's perks. And it could keep Joffrey from coming after her again lest invoking the wrath of his mother, or worse the legendary Lord Tywin Lannister. Wendy made her decision.

"I humbly accept." she curtseyed, "and I look forward to the responsibilities I will have now."

Cersei nodded, Joffrey smirked, Jaime was a stone statue as was custom for the Kingsguard, and Littlefinger was beaming. Wendy left and retook her seat beside the Grand Maester who nodded to her.

"Well done my lady." he mumbled to her before his eyes began to droop a little.

 _Well done? I did a good job then?_ The memory of Erza falling nearly lifeless onto the broken stone in the destroyed hallway came back to her, _Then why do I feel so horrible?_

"On to the next order of business." continued Cersei, "Ser Barristan please step forward."

Wendy's acute hearing picked up on the shift in her voice. It was full of venom. This was not going to be good. The aged knight stepped forward, head held high and shoulders back, the picture of an old warrior.

"The crown has decided to relieve you of your title as commander of the Kingsguard and also wishes for you to retire from your position as well." said Cersei. Gasps from several Lords and Ladies echoed off the main hall's walls. But from what Wendy could tell, Ser Barristan was not shocked.

"May I ask why?" he inquired.

"Your track record as Kingsguard is, frankly, not a good one. The Mad King Aerys died under your guard, and so did my husband King Robert Baratheon." said a straight faced Cersei. Wendy saw her jaw shift slightly as her unblinking eyes stared down Ser Barristan. "How can we in good conscious allow you to protect my son after those failures."

Wendy saw the anger come into Ser Barristan's eyes. "Queen Cersei, the death of the Mad King was due to a betrayal by a certain Lannister standing behind you who broke his own oath as a member of the Kingsguard! And King Robert was killed when I was not present, I must-"

"Retire immediately." interrupted Cersei, "Unless you prefer imprisonment for contributing to Regicide."

The anger was practically hanging in the air. One thing was for sure, when angry Ser Barristan was very good at making sure it was known. No matter what his age was. He looked around at the members of the council and snarled. Then he ripped off his Kingsguard cloak and threw it the Iron Throne's feet. He then stormed out of the castle taking only his sword with him. Wendy felt more sadness come upon her, he was a good man. It was a mistake to let him go, she knew it in her gut. But she couldn't overrule Cersei. She had no where near enough power to do that. Hell she barely had any power.

A thought came to her mind. She looked around at the many Lords in the room as well as the council members. She was a Lannister now, she had their resources, a lordship, and the full backing of the crown. But she still felt vulnerable, still unprotected. She had to protect herself, and most of all protect her magic and Carla. A seed planted itself in her head at that moment, a seed she would nourish. She would gain the power needed in order to make those who tried to harm her break and fall away. She looked at Joffrey who sat on the throne made of many swords. Yes, that is what she would have to do. She'd work on the details later though. Another issue was being brought up.

"Lady Lysa still refuses to surrender Lord Tyrion from custody." stated Lord Varys, "What shall we do about this?"

"Storm the eyrie already!" cried Joffrey.

"No!" barked Cersei who stared angrily at her son. Joffrey sank back as far as he could in his chair. "No. Continue to look for alternatives to such measure Lord Varys. Any alternatives."

Lord Varys understood, gave a curt nod, then continued, "Also, my little birds inform me that Rob Stark, the son of Eddard Stark, has been dubbed the King in the North by his vassals. They are currently building up a sizable army. They also sent a list of demands to avoid war such as the return of Eddard Stark's body, sword, and Lady Sansa to Winterfell."

Cersei listened carefully, "How much of an army?"

"Most of the North and their Lords, as well as the Tully's in Riverrun. Lady Lysa still has not acted on this but I wouldn't be surprised if the Lady of the Vale joins her dear sister. That would put almost half of the seven kingdoms against us. Also, Lord Renly is amassing an army as well in Highgarden, he has the Tyrells on his side in the claim for the throne. They believe the claim that our king is illegitimate."

Wendy now saw the panic of Cersei's face. She wasn't' worried about the North, or the Tully's. But the Tyrells were another story. Their army and wealth easily matched the Lannisters. They were not an opponent to take lightly.

"We will discuss this further in the small council Varys. But one more question."

"What of Stannis Baratheon." answered Varys for her, "I actually do not know. He has himself holed up on Dragonstone. No word coming in or out. I have a feeling my little birds have been snuffed out there. I wouldn't put it past the man to make a claim for the throne however. In his mind, he has the best claim there is. The last thing I heard however were that he has two witches with him. No description however, but both are from Asshai in Essos."

That was enough for Cersei to visibly worry now. Red priests were not things to take lightly even if you believed their magic and god was a myth. "No more for today, the small council will meet immediately. We will take any more concerns into consideration tomorrow."

The crowd erupted in angry rants and cries. They wanted to be heard. Wendy raised her hand and Cersei turned to her.

"Yes Lady Wendy?"

"If you would like... um…" she could already hear Carla scolding her for her shyness, "I could… take note of the… of the-"

"Speak quickly please."

"I could take note of the issues for you so that you won't have extra to deal with tomorrow!" Wendy spat out quickly. Cersei looked at her surprised. "I wouldn't mind doing it." Cersei paused to consider.

"I think it is a splendid idea." interjected Littlefinger, "I mean it would allow us to handle any issues after the small council meeting and would allow us to focus on more pressing things immediately tomorrow."

Cersei nodded, "Very well," she stood from her chair and motioned for Wendy to sit in it. She then turned to the crowd of people, "Any complaints or issues will be made to Lady Wendy for the time being."

As the small council exited, Littlefinger approached Wendy. "Interesting play here Lady Wendy. I see you want to enter the game now." he whispered. "Why?"

Wendy gave a hidden smirk to him, "Because I can. And because I will make sure that I am protected, Carla is protected," she turned away from him, "and you pay for what you did." She looked over to the Iron throne, "Even if it means sitting there soon."

Littlefinger's smirk turned into a frown, he whispered in her ear once more, "Careful now little dragon. In the Game of Thrones you either live or die. No inbetween. And believe me, you don't want to make me an enemy out of me, just ask you scarlet haired friend if you ever see her alive again."

Wendy paled. What did he mean by that? He chuckled silently then left to join the small council. Wendy shook herself out of her shocked stupor, sat up straight and looked to a scribe.

"Get ready to start writing this down." she said to the man holding a pen and paper. She looked out to the crowd.

"First question please."

 **Chapter 2 is done. The fallout on Wendy's side of things. Wow, Wendy Marvell Lannister. Obviously Littlefinger did something to make sure that happened. Why? We'll find out. And how about Wendy starting to get involved in the Game. Think she has a chance? It'll be fun to write I can tell you that much. I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	23. Part 2 Chapter 3: Natsu

**Alright! Another chapter folks. Once I get started I just don't stop huh. Here we go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 3: Natsu

Natsu took another shaky step forward. His legs felt so weak underneath him right now. Every step caused them to cry out in pain. Worst part was he knew he wasn't alone. Dany was feeling the same way. She wouldn't say anything but he could tell. She could barely stay on her own two feet as well. Nastu gazed in front hoping to see some ray of hope, a water hole, a puddle, maybe a cloud, but no such luck. He heard his stomach growl now and he grabbed his belly.

"So… hungry…. Thirsty…." he complained as he kept walking. It had been several weeks since the incident. The day when Khal Drogo and Daenerys's child were killed by the slave Mirri Maz Duur. Natsu couldn't remember much of it. He just remembered hearing Drogo was dead then and unstoppable rage took over him. After that it was one big blank.

Dany refused to say anything to him about it. He couldn't blame her. It was quite possibly the worst day of her life. Not only did she lose her husband but her child was also a stillborn. Natsu could still see the leathery skin on the poor child. It reminded him too much of Igneel's wings. He knew he wasn't the brightest be he was smart enough to know that a baby is not supposed to look like a dragon. The one time Dany did talk about it though she had been brought to tears. It was only a couple days after the incident when she let it all out. The pain, anger, sadness. She laid it all out there. And only to him. He still didn't understand why she just told him about all of that. It was weird in his opinion.

"How much farther to Yunkai?" asked Ser Jorah to Daenerys as he trudged along.

"I don't know anymore…" moaned Daenerys.

Natsu stomach growled again… "Ugh…"

"Complaining isn't going to get you anywhere Dragneel." stated Jorah to the groaning dragon slayer.

"False," he replied, "It helps keep my mind off of it… nevermind." he coughed and it felt like only dust came out. That was a bad sign. Several of the old Khalasar still followed their Khaleesi. They had mostly died in this long trek to Yunkai. And it always began with a dusty cough.

Jorah noticed this and signaled to Dany that something was wrong. And something was definitely wrong. Ever since that day, Natsu felt like his magic was getting completely drained. It made him feel weak and exhausted. Like a parasite was feeding off of what little reserves he had in this world. Dany immediately stopped the small train of people and called for a rest. She then made her way over to Natsu who was now wheezing as he leaned against a large boulder.

"Natsu…" she felt his forehead, it was blazing hot. Not hot like it was normally, but boiling. "Jorah, get me some water!"

"I would if we had any Khaleesi."

Daenerys closed her eyes. She wouldn't let another friend be taken by thirst. Not again. Too many people close to her had died and she felt that if Natsu went next it would break her. The dragon slayer had protected her almost unconditionally and stood by her through thick and thin. She couldn't lose him, it'd be too much to bear.

"Don't worry about me," he grinned as he tried to straighten himself up, "I'll be alright." He coughed and more dust came out. "Just some dust."

"It's more than that." Dany grabbed a cloth from a pack and dabbed Natsu's beading forehead, "What's going on?"

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, "My magic is really low. Dangerously more likely. In my world, magic is practically the same as a wizard's life force. Lose too much and-"

"Your life is in danger."

Natsu nodded, "I haven't felt this bad since I got here. Heck, last time I felt like this was…." he scratched the back of his head, "Huh, can't remember." he smiled.

Dany shook her head. How was he able to stay so… so… upbeat in this desperate time. "Is there any way to fix it?"

Natsu shook his head, "Not unless this world all of a sudden starts filling up with magic like mine."

"Oh."

"Khaleesi," interrupted Jorah, "We should try to get moving, Yunkai is close by. I just checked the maps."

Natsu groaned, "You said that four days ago!"

Jorah gritted his teeth, "And this time I'm certain Dragneel." he looked to Daenerys, "The best thing we can do right now is move quickly so we can get to water and food faster. The others don't look like they can last much longer."

Dany looked at Natsu, then at her few followers, her bloodriders, then back to Jorah. Their sunken eyes were pleading for a miracle. Anything to save them from the misery that was hunger and thirst. Had she made the right choice? Was going to Yunkai the right thing? Or should she have gone to Vaes Dothrak like all of the other former Khaleesi?

 _No, don't think like that, it's too late to go back now._

She nodded to Jorah, "Let's get moving. But first, I'm going to check on them." she helped Natsu to his feet, "Come on Natsu, maybe being closer to the eggs will help. It usually does."

"Yeah."

Dany found this situation ironic. Through all of the hellish things she had been through so far, the pink haired fire breather was always her crutch. But now, she was his. When he had gone on a rampage back in the Dothraki sea, she was terrified of him. The raw power and anger he generated when he attacked Mirri Maz Duur then the rest of the Khalasar was otherworldly, and when he finally came back to her, he looked terrified. He didn't even know what happened and he looked scared. They finally came up to the three orbs that were now lying in the dirt. The effects on Natsu were almost immediate, the color returned to his cheeks and his eyes seemed to brighten.

"Feel better?"

"A little." he replied, he was still burning to the touch but no longer pale. That was a good sign. She saw another smile come on his lips as he stared at her dragon eggs.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Back in earthland, I found an egg once. I thought it was a dragon egg. I was so excited that I could barely contain it. Me and my friend, we raised that egg. Kept it warm, made sure it was safe and sheltered. Then one day it hatched," he said with a faraway look in his eyes, "and my best friend ever popped out," he put his hands on one of the eggs, "These just bring back those memories for me."

"So you are best friends with…"

"Oh, a blue flying cat named Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jorah's eye twitched while Dany just stared at him. He leaned over to her. "I think his mind is gone." Jorah whispered.

"Don't-"

"I heard that jackass!" shouted Natsu as he charged at Jorah. Flames came forth. Jorah dodged and the flames curled back and slammed into the dragon eggs causing them to fly several feet. A great cracking sound was heard as the eggs hit the rocky ground. Dany felt her heart skip a beat. Did they break? She rushed over while Jorah and Natsu continued their scuffle.

As she came up to the Dragon eggs she saw that they were no longer petrified. They were white and cracking open. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy around her. Flames arose all around her body and they soon engulfed the entire area she was in.

Natsu smelled it right away. Fire, he was all too familiar with the smell. He stopped fight Jorah and saw it. His heart stopped and his body moved into action. Jorah was the same.

"Dany!" cried Natsu as he watched her get engulfed in fire. The flames were incredibly intense even for the Fire Dragon Slayer. He tried eating the flames away but more just replaced them. "Dany!" he yelled again as he engulfed more flames causing his stomach to bulge out.

A crackling sound was heard, like the sound of firewood on a cold night. Then a pulse of energy sent the troop of people surround the blaze sprawling onto the ground. Dust flew in the air and temporarily blinded Natsu. He quickly shook himself off and tried to rub the dust out of his eyes. As he did he caught a glimpse of Dany's scent. It was still there, a little toasted, but still there. But there were three new scents as well, and they were not human. Natsu finally was able to open his eyes and looked to where Dany was.

She was sitting in the middle of a circular charred area of the ground, alone. And she was naked too. Natsu gulped as he stared at her form. He had to admit, she was drop dead gorgeous but right now he wasn't focused on that. He was looking her over for burns, scars, cuts, anything that may have harmed her in anyway. He saw a little thing of scales on her shoulder, then another in her lap, and anothe on her left arm.

"I'll save you Dany!" he yelled as he pounced on her and tried to claw the scales off of her, only for the scales to bite back. He yelped as they drew blood on his fingers. Then a lightbulb went off. Since when did scales bite. He took a closer look and saw that they had eyes, a tail, and wings.

"Dr-Dragons!?" Natsu breathed as he stared at the creatures. They looked nothing like Igneel, they looked more like little tiny lizards than the mighty dragons Igneel always talked about. He felt like he could barely breath as he stared at the amazing sight.

"Um Natsu."

"Hm, yeah Dany?" asked Natsu as he looked down at her ash covered face that had a blush on it.

"You are… touching…"

Natsu looked at his hands. And his face turned blood red. They were on her bare breasts. He felt himself stiffen. He quickly panicked, shot off of her and backed away. He remembered the last time something like that happened. It was with Lucy. The bruises still hurt.

"S-sorry, I- um… yeah- hey look dragons." he said trying to change the subject. The reaction he got was one he was not expecting. She was laughing, he was waiting for the beating but instead she was laughing.

"Indeed Natsu, dragons." she replied. Jorah tediously made his way to her and handed her a cloak from his travel pack which she wrapped herself up in. He then looked at Natsu.

"You look healthier all of a sudden."

"Hmm… I do?"

"Yes you do. How curious." Dany walked over and felt his forehead, the fever was gone. So was the paleness in his skin. And the dust that was coming out of him when he breathed had disappeared as well. "Natsu, how does your magic feel?"

Natsu shrugged, " **Fire Dragon's ROAR!"** a stream of fire bigger than any Daenerys had ever seen came from the pink haired boy. It made contact with a large boulder and completely obliterated it. Dany stared wide eyed at the destruction.

"I'd say it's pretty good. Not as good as back in Earthland, but definitely an improvement. Why?" replied Natsu.

Dany just stared at the boy. Viserys was right on one thing, Natsu was incredibly dense. He didn't even recognize that once the dragon's were born he got a lot of his power back. She shook her head, he'll figure it out eventually.

"Hey Dany."

"Yes Natsu."

"How did you not, you know, burn to a crisp?" asked Natsu.

Dany had been thinking about that herself. She had just been engulfed in an all consuming fire, and came out unscathed. How did she survive it?

 _Do I really have the blood of dragons in my veins? It isn't just a saying?_

"I don't know Natsu."

"Well, it was totally awesome! Maybe you are a dragon slayer and just don't know it yet!" an idea came into Natsu's head. He slammed his fist into his open palm, "I got it, I'm gonna teach you dragon slayer magic!"

Dany was caught off guard, "What?"

"I'm gonna teach you dragon slayer magic! You survived a fire that even I thought was hot, so you gotta have some sort of magic in you! Come on, it'll be fun! Then I can fight you too!"

"Fight me?"

"Yeah, it would be awesome!"

Well, she couldn't doubt his enthusiasm. She looked at Jorah who merely shrugged.

"Your choice Khaleesi. Personally, I don't like the idea of magic." he told her, "shall I tell the others to start moving out once you are ready?"

Dany nodded and Jorah walked away leaving her alone with Natsu, "Natsu."

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath. Maybe learning would be a good thing. It could help her command the dragon's that were crawling all over her right now more easily. And, judging by how Natsu had used his magic so far, it could help her protect those she cared about. Yes, she made up her mind.

"Where do we start?"

 **Chapter 3 of a clash of fairies! The dragons have been born of course thanks to Natsu's hijinks and shenanigans. And what do you guys think of Dany learning magic from him in order to better control the beasts? It should be interesting to say the least. Oh god…. Natsu is going to try to be a teacher…. Oh dear. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, I know it was a slower chapter but every story needs to have a buildup. Please rate, and review, and as always have a nice day!**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 4: Unknown

**Hey everyone! I'm back sorry for the delay! Spent July 4th in a different state. But back now and ready to deliver. As you guys probably noticed. This chapter is titled unknown. Why? Cause I want the character revealed to be a surprise. Enjoy!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 4: Unknown

Bronn was still trying to get used to the cold place that was the Eyrie. This remote castle sat atop a range of mountains on the eastern shore of the seven kingdoms and dominated the Mountains of the Moon. He still didn't know why he was here. Oh wait that's right, escort job. Yup, boring old escort job. Walking some traders up the treacherous road to the eyrie and back down eventually. That was when the fun usually happens. Going back down the mountain road. It meant that the bandits and rogues were more likely to take advantage of travelers since there were no guards watching the way back. Only the way in. The traders would be here for at least the night so Bronn thought it best to hit up the local tavern and get drunk off his ass. What better way to enjoy such lovely gray scenery anyways.

Bronn found a small tavern and made his way inside. Dingy, dusty, smell of alcohol and filth, this was his kind of place. He scratched the scraggly beard that hugged his chin and found a seat next to a table in the corner. A barmaid came over he ordered his round of beer and then he drank as he pleased. As he enjoyed his well earned relaxation he looked out the fogged window to see that the weather had gotten worse outside. Rain and hail were pelting the stone buildings of the Eyrie. He wouldn't be leaving this hole in the wall place anytime soon. A bard was cheerfully singing a song by the fire and several guards on their night off were rowdily singing along with the charismatic man. As Bronn took another gulp from his mug he heard a loud thud followed by a great cheer in tavern. It was soon followed by the musical clinking of gold and silver coins changing hands.

 _A betting game eh… let's check it out._

Bronn ran his hands through his slicked back hair and grabbed his mug to walk over to the circle of people. From what he could tell it was a drinking match going on but he couldn't see the contestants. Another thud resounded on the wooden floor and another cheer from the rambunctious crowd of people. Bronn pushed his slight frame through the crowd and was stunned by what he saw. Two large men from the castle guard lay passed out on the floor and a girl wearing only a small article of clothing across her breasts and tight brown pants was laughing at them with a mug of beer in her hands. She brushed her brown hair to the side of her head and then downed the entire pint of beer in one gulp before slamming the mug down on the small table in front of her. Then she kicked back in her chair setting her feet on the table and smirked at the crowd around her.

"Anyone else wanna go a round?" she smirked. Bronn also heard a slight slur in her voice. He then saw it. The massive bag of shiny, glinty, precious gold by her feet. Bronn just couldn't resist his one true love, miss gold crown.

He walked up to the table and picked up the fallen chair as two other men removed the passed out challengers. The girl stared at him and a confident smirk appeared on her lips.

"So, you think you can beat me at a drinking contest huh?"

Bronn shrugged his shoulders, "Can't see why not lass."

"Ha! Alright then, what's your name?" she asked as she continued to lounge in her chair.

"Bronn." he replied as he stared now at her ample bust. The girl then clicked her tongue which snapped Bronn's head back up.

"My eyes are up here, Bronny." she teased, "And my name is Cana." She signaled the bartender who brought fresh mugs of beer for the two contestants. "What's the wager Bronny?"

Bronn scratched his chin in mock thoughtfulness, "How about that gold under your chair lass?"

"Oooh," cooed Cana, "An original one." She continued sarcastically.

"And maybe you later on." added Bronn. Why not be a little greedy.

"Aha! A greedy one too. Ha! Bronny, Bronny, Bronny," she remarked as she grabbed her beer mug and raised it to him, "You're on!" she downed it in one gulp.

Bronn nodded at her and drank his own mug. Then Cana, then Bronn, then Cana again. Eventually the two were on their tenth round and Bronn was starting to wonder what the hell he got himself into. His vision was slightly blurred, and he could tell he was slurring his speech. But the girl was no better. He learned while drinking that before he stepped up she had already drank three other full grown men under the table. Was this lass's liver made out of iron!? Once he focused his vision again he saw that she wasn't looking much better. Cana was slouching in her chair and had a few hiccups pop out of her lungs.

"I musth shay Bronny, you got shome high toleranche." she slurred as she swayed in her seat a little. She hiccuped and looked at her new mug. She shakily grabbed it and brought it to her lips. The contents emptied quickly and Cana shakily put the mug down. "Eleven… *hiccup*." Her eyes drooped a little. Bronn quickly downed his mug and shook his head.

"Eleven." he grinned. He didn't think he could do another. He felt like his eyes were swimming in alcohol at this point. Was there one Cana or seven? He couldn't tell anymore.

"Huh…." slurred Cana. She swayed to the side again. "Maybe one too many gamesh." With that the brown haired girl fell to the side and passed out on the wooden floor.

Bronn drunkenly smiled and looked to the onlookers, "I got a bitch tonight!" he bellowed as the crowd roared his name. He chugged another mug, smiled, then passed out across from Cana.

….

One thing that sucks with drinking contests is that afterwards the hangover is unreal. And it didn't help that the sun was shining directly onto Bronn's shut eyes. He squeezed them tightly together and groaned. His head was pounding and his body ached from sleeping on the hard wooden floor. Not only that but that bad taste in his mouth that came with a wicked hangover made him feel sick. He belched and cringed at the taste of it. Then he looked around trying to figure out where he was again.

 _Oh right, bar… drinking contest. Busty girl. Yeah._ he remembered. He looked across the floor and saw Cana still passed out from the night before with the shiny gold next to her curled up form.

Bronn groaned again as his joints creaked and his back popped. He stood and walked across to the sleeping girl. He grabbed the sack of gold coins and began to walk out of the bar, he won it fair and square, can't forget it. He looked back at the girl and frowned.

 _Why do I have to be such a gentleman?_

He walked outside and came back in a with a freezing bucket of water. He looked over at the lone bartender who gave the man the go ahead then retreated into the tavern kitchen.

….

Cana felt ice cold water fall all over her body. Her eyes shot open and she pounced on the culprit. The man yelped, dropped the bucket and fell flat on his back. Cana looked more closely at her attacker, the man who dared interrupt her beauty rest. It was the challenger from the night before, Bronn was it? He looked older than he did last night. She could see a few wrinkles on his face around his eyes. But those eyes held a mischievous youthfulness to them that screamed trouble. Bronn looked up at her a smirked.

"Going a little fast aren't we lass?" he commented. Cana gave him a quizzical look before she noticed the position they were in. She was straddling him and he was staring at her… assets. A tick mark appeared on Cana's head and she raised a fist and slammed it into Bronn's head before dismounting him. Bronn grunted then rubbed his head.

"Your welcome for waking you the fuck up." he said as he winced. The blow stung a little. The lass had some hard fists, a strong liver, big boobs, and an attitude to match it all. Did he wake up and find himself a goddess?

"Fuck off." was her response. Cana's eyes scanned the floor.

"Looking for this?" Cana turned back to Bronn and saw his holding her bag of gold. It clinked in his hand and he shook it in front of her. She reached and made a swipe for the bag only for him to pull it away at the last second.

"Ah, ah, ah, a bet's a bet." he said.

Cana stared at him angrily. Then her face turned ghost white and her pupils shrank to tiny dots as realization dawned on her face. A bet is a bet. And she bet him her gold and… and. Cana shuddered and looked at Bronn's grinning face.

 _OH GOD, WHY AM I AN IDIOT!_ She screamed to herself in her head.

"And you still gotta pay up on the second part too lass." he smirked at her confidently.

"Oh right," Cana replied sheepishly. She had to think of something fast. A deal, a loophole, something! Magic? No, it wasn't working properly for some reason. Maybe… No.

"UGH!" she exclaimed and Bronn laughed.

"Don't worry lass. I didn't say when. I just said you had to." he said, "Now c'mon, I got a caravan to catch and you gotta come with."

Cana raised an eyebrow as he walked out the door. "Whhhhy?"

"Because Miss Cana, how am I going to make sure you pay up unless you are with me? Now c'mon." he waved. Cana stamped her feet, pulled her hair, cursed her idiocy once again then followed the grinning mercenary.

The two made their way up to the castle at the Eyrie. That was where the trade caravan was staying at. So Bronn was just praying that the damn traders didn't leave without paying him his first half of their deal. And sure enough, as they arrived in the courtyard, there was not a single trader to be found.

"Gods damn it!" he growled as he tightened his fist.

"Your friends leave you jackass?" asked Cana as she looked around the walls of the castle.

"Apparently so." he grumbled in return. A loud commotion was heard on the other side of the castle. Bronn and Cana walked over to investigate. A trial was taking place and Bronn got an uneasy feeling when he saw the defendant. Cana bust out laughing at the sight of the short man on the wooden platform before Bronn nudged her.

"Quiet lass. This is not a laughing matter." He looked around again and saw Lady Lysa Arryn in her highchair and next to her was… Catelyn Stark.

 _This is bad. The imp is being tried by Lysa and Stark._

Then Tyrion Lannister spoke those fateful words. They rang across the stone walls of the Mountains of the Moon and caused a grinning Lysa to become furious.

"I demand a trial by combat." shouted the Imp defiantly to Lady Lysa. Bronn cringed, it was a risky play by the Imp. Even riskier if Lysa allows it. Because if the Imp loses, then Tywin Lannister will come and hell will follow him. Bronn didn't want to be anywhere near the Eyrie if that happened.

Lysa regained her composure and stared down at the imp, "Very well. In two hours the gods will decide if you will live or die for your crimes, Lannister." she barked an order to the guards who took Tyrion back to the sky cells.

"Trial by combat?" questioned Cana as the crowd began to disperse.

"He wants his trial to be a battle between himself and another warrior. Or a warrior and another warrior if he himself chooses not to fight." mumbled Bronn, then a bright idea appeared in his head. He remembered the Lannister's famous saying. Those bastards always pay their debts. What's better than having the richest family in the seven kingdoms owing you. He grinned and began to walk to the sky cells.

"C'mon lass."

"Where are we going?" asked Cana.

"To get ready for a trial by combat. The imp needs a warrior after all."

….

Tyrion shuddered in the cold air of the sky cells. The Eyrie, damn this place. And damn Lady Lysa and Lady Stark. They dare lay their hands on a Lannister like this. They had no idea the wrath that will come to them from his father. He actually slightly pitied the two women. They were both desperate widows at this point. But to accuse him of attempted murder was not only false but incredibly foolish. He was cunning enough to know that trying to kill a Stark in Winterfell was a bad idea. And even if he wanted to, he was smart enough to make sure that it would never be traced back to him. That is how he knew it was false. And he could tell that Lady Catelyn knew it was too. She just didn't want to admit it.

Another gust of wind blew through from the open wall of the cell. Tyrion shivered again. Damn this cell. Damn this cold, dirty, cell. Tyrion looked around the cell again then out to the cliffside that was the back wall of his cell.

 _At least I got the best view in this frozen rock._ He thought sarcastically. _Brings me pleasure to watch the sunset as I shit in a bucket._

A metallic clang echoes through the halls of the sky cells and the jailer walked up to his cell. Behind him were a man and a stunningly beautiful woman who wore only a small article of cloth around her breasts and tight brown pants. The man was dressed like a mercenary and he certainly looked like one. He was an older man too. How did this young girl get mixed up with him? He didn't want to know. Tyrion rose from his seated position and waddled up to the two.

"Welcome to my humble cell." he greeted them. Bronn smirked and pointed to the cliff.

"Nice view Lannister."

"Indeed, it's probably the one good thing about this damn cell." replied the Imp as he shook his hand and the girl's hand. "To whom to I owe the pleasure?"

"Bronn and this is-"

"Cana Alberona." interrupted the brown haired girl. "A friend of this jackass."

"Oh so we're friends now eh. I'm making progress."

Cana's face grew a ticked off look, "I just friendzoned you, you damn idiot."

"Better than you trying to beat my face in." retorted Bronn.

"I'd love to continue to hear the banter but I'm on borrowed time and need to refresh myself on how to fight with a sword." stated Tyrion who was very nervous and very annoyed at this point. "Why are you two here?"

"I heard you need a sword Lannister. I'm offering my services." stated Bronn.

Tyrion was surprised by that. He didn't expect anyone on this gods forsaken mountain to want to help him of all people. He nodded and brought his hand to his chin.

"The catch?" he asked.

Bronn chuckled, "What is a Lannister good for?"

Tyrion nodded, "Paying our debts. Alright then," Tyrion shook Bronn's hand once again, sealing the deal, "You better win."

Bronn grinned, "Oh I will. I don't intend on dying today Lannister."

Cana heard that one and her face paled. Dying, what did he mean by dying. Was the fight to the death or something? Cana got a bad feeling in her gut. She would consult with her cards as soon as they got out of here.

….

 _Ser Vardis Egen, man what an arrogant bastard._ Noted Cana as she stared at the man wearing full plate armor and egging on the crowd behind him. Bronn on the other hand, stood silent across the grounds and gave his trusty old sword a few swings. He wore nothing but his simple leather and cloth clothes. His head was bare, no helmet, no protection at all. Cana was silently praying her tarot cards she saw earlier were correct. The signal was given, Lord Egen drew his massive broadsword and charged at Bronn.

Bronn moved with catlike agility and grace that surprised both Cana and Tyrion who was standing beside her. His sword flicked out and bit the calf of the armored knight causing the armored tank to growl in pain and lash out with his sword only to cut air. Bronn had ducked underneath and lashed his sword out again this time catching the breastplate. The metal clanged and rang throughout the mountains. A huge dent was in the breastplate and Bronn stumbled back from the shock of the blow. Ser Egen recovered and charged again only for Bronn to deftly parry, dodge and swing his sword once again. The sword bit into an exposed spot on Ser Egen's leg and the knight fell to one knee as his leg gave out from under him. Bronn had hamstrung the man. Ser Egen pivoted on his fallen leg trying to follow a circling Bronn who kept reaching out and cutting the man with his sword yet still staying out of reach of Ser Egen's powerful broadsword. Finally Bronn dealt the finishing blow bringing his blade across Ser Egen's throat.

Cana nearly vomited as blood gushed out of the knight's neck and sprayed onto the ground. Bronn then kicked the man over and Ser Egen fell dead before Lady Lysa and Lady Catelyn. Cana looked down and a smiling Tyrion.

"Guess you get to go free?" asked Cana.

"Oh, absolutely." replied Tyrion as he beamed at Bronn, "And don't worry about money Miss Cana, there is plenty in my family to pay for your services as well as Bronn's', after all," Tyrion looked up to a fuming Lady Lysa as waved at her mocking, "A Lannister always pays his debts."

 **Chapter 4 of a Clash of Fairies. New character arc! Cana has now entered the game! She is gonna be a wildcard kinda like Bronn and Tyrion. At least that is the plan but we will see where it goes from here. What better way to introduce her than drinking people under the table at a bar. Her favorite pastime. And she is with two other alcoholics, Bronn and Tyrion. Should make the banter between the three pretty good. Since she is here maybe I'll also introduce Gildarts later on. That would make things exceptionally interesting with her character and Gildarts running around huh. As always I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	25. Part 2 Chapter 5: Mystogan

**Hey again everyone! The Bobcat is bringing you guys another chapter today. A new character arc as well. It's time the mystery of what in the world happened to bring our favorite wizards to Westeros begins to reveal itself. Hope you guys enjoy!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 5: Mystogan

The sun shone brightly in this world. It was always beautiful here. It was part of the reason why it was so difficult for him to choose his responsibilities in Edolas over the tranquility of Earthland. He took a deep breath of the magic filled air and felt like there was new life being breathed into his lungs. It felt good to be back, albeit unexpectedly. He never intended to return. When he closed the anima, he meant for it to be sealed for good. But he decided to leave a single portal open in case Earthland ever needed him again. And his old friends just might if this bad feeling in his gut proved correct.

He had felt it all the way in his palace in Edolas. The ripping of space and time to create a portal to a new dimension caused shockwaves through all of magic. His senses were attuned to this ripping. He was very used to having to locate and seal off anima portals in Earthland. It was his main mission when he called this world home after all. But when he felt a portal open again, alarm bells went off because he didn't open it. No one in Edolas did. It felt like the anima had activated itself. Although it didn't when he investigated it. That is when the worry began, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he figured out what exactly was going on.

Mystogan took another refreshing breath then slipped his cowl and mask over his face. He still had to protect his identity since the Earthland version of him was a criminal and the last thing the King of Edolas needed was to be arrested on mistaken identity. Now, he needed information and he knew just where to get it. The man in blue turned on his heels and headed towards the peaceful city of Magnolia.

When Mystogan arrived in the small town he saw that not much had actually changed. The canals were still running with clear water and always chock full of riverboats. The paved streets had their usual vendors and travelers, and Kardia Cathedral still dominated the skies above the small houses and shops. He looked away from the Cathedral and saw the massive Fairy Tail symbol atop a stone building down the road and he immediately made his way to his old home.

…..

Makarov felt like he had aged several years since the time that many of his best guild members disappeared into the portal from Levy's book. His hair had grown thinner, his face was more gaunt, and he swore that his knees ached more than usual. The stresses of trying to keep this place running without his S class wizards and their companions was really taking it's toll on him. That, and the worry and fear that plagued the old man's heart. His children were taken from him, and he had no idea where or how. Makarov looked up from his mug of beer to see the guild's ace drinking beside him.

Gildarts Clive was an older man on the other side of 40 and had a nice amount of stubble on his chin and cheeks. His hair was starting to show signs of graying which the man adamantly denied and tried to hide and his eyes now held bags under them where once there was youthfulness that very few his age possessed. His light brown hair was slicked back and he wore a brown cape with several prosthetics on his body, including an artificial arm. Signs of battle that would never go away. The aged warrior looked out at the empty guild hall and sighed.

"Man, this sucks." muttered Gildarts as he sipped from his mug.

Makarov just nodded and chugged his mug instead. He was half tempted to shout for Mira to grab him another beer. Then he remembered that she had disappeared too.

"So many people just gone. And people just left once that happened too." observed Gildarts.

"I'm amazed the old place is still running." commented a drowsy Makarov. Wait a damn moment. Why was he so damn tired all of a sudden. Makarov sensed a familiar magic power approaching the guild hall.

 _He still wants to hide his face even though he doesn't have to anymore does he._

Mystogan quietly entered the guild hall and was stunned to see how empty the place was. What was once and lively and rowdy dining area was now a dusty and silent ghost of a room. Only Gildarts and Makarov were there and the two of them looked very tired.

 _Oh wait, my spell._ Remembered Mystogan. He released the sleep spell and The Master and Gildarts instantly shook themselves awake.

"What are you doing here Mystogan?" asked a puzzled Makarov. He didn't expect to see him back here. From what Erza told him, Mystogan was the king of Edolas now and would most likely never return. Gildarts didn't know this however.

"Hey Misty, what's up?" smiled Gildarts.

Mystogan ignored the nickname and looked at the Master, "I felt an anima activate a few days ago in Edolas. It was activated here in Earthland. Do you know anything about it?"

That caught Makarov's interest. The anima had activated.

"Maybe that is what happened." muttered the short old man.

"Uh what's anima?" asked Gildarts as he scratched the back of his head.

"Long story and we don't have time to tell it now." replied the master, "Although the anima, I think, activated months ago. Not a few days ago."

Now Mystogan was truly puzzled. How come he felt the activation only a few days ago if it occurred months ago here in Earthland. The two world's time were parallels of each other. One day would pass in Earthland and a day would pass in Edolas. That is how it worked. So why the sudden change?

"Where are the others? Maybe they can help?" inquired Mystogan.

"That's just it Misty." replied Gildarts, "We don't know. They got sucked into some portal from a book Levy had. Poof," Gildarts snapped his fingers, "Gone like that."

Mystogan's eyes widened and he looked to the master, "Is this true?"

The master nodded, "Yes, we still have no idea what happened."

Mystogan pondered what he just heard. "May I see this book?"

"Sure." Gildarts reached behind the bar counter and pulled out a red and black book with ancient binding on it. Despite how old the book was it still looked to be in very good condition. Better to be careful though. Mystogan carefully took the book from Gildart's hands and studied the cover. The title was in a language he had never encountered before and from the looks of things the whole book was in that language too. It was complete gibberish to him.

"Levy was reading this?"

"Yeah she brought it back from the Magic Library a few months back. That girl had been trying to decipher it for days before the incident occurred." commented Makarov as he began to drink another beer.

"Incident?"

"Yes, the book began to glow blue and next thing I know a bunch of the other guild members are telling me that Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Laxus and his group, Gajeel. Pantherlily, Carla, Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissanna, Levy and Gray were sucked into a portal that opened in the middle of the room. Me and Gildarts have been trying to figure out what happened ever since."

"It's a little difficult without someone as smart as Levy to help us out though." said Gildarts then he looked back at Mystogan, "but with you here maybe we have a chance to figure this out."

"Maybe." replied the soft spoken wizard. He studied the book again.

"Any theories?" questioned Makarov.

"One. This could be Earthland's version of the Anima."

Makarov blinked, "What?"

"There are copies of everything in Earthland and Edolas. I am the edolas version of Jellal Fernandez. Erza has a double named Erza Knightwalker. There is an Edolas Magnolia, an Edolas Fairy Tail, even Edolas version of you. Though he died a while ago." stated Mystogan. He raied the book to eye level. "Why wouldn't there be an Earthland version of the anima then if the two universes are basically copies of each other."

Gildarts and Makarov stared at the masked wizard.

"Huh…" was all Gildarts would say. But Makarov understood.

"Can the portal be reopened like the anima?"

Mystogan looked over the book and began to flip through it's contents. He then noticed that a group of pages were charred and burned. The writing seared off of the page. Interesting.

"I don't think so." he said as he showed the other two the burned pages, "Looks like this book is a one time only deal." He looked at the cover and saw that it was part of a larger picture of sorts. The cover's illustration was incomplete. "However, there may be more than one book."

"That's great!" exclaimed Gildarts, "we find the other books, use them, then get the others back home!"

"It may not be that simple old man." Mystogan sighed, "If these books are a one time only deal. And if they are the Earthland version of the Anima. Then who knows what other dimensions the other books could lead to. And for that matter, how many books there actually are."

Gildarts face grew downcast. "Doesn't hurt to try though." he mumbled.

"Correct." replied Makarov. He looked at his returned S class wizard. "Mystogan, I want you and Gildarts to investigate these books. Find out what they are and who wrote them."

"Oh I can already tell you who wrote this one." said Mystogan.

"Who?" asked Gildarts and Makarov in unision.

Mystogan flipped to the inside cover and showed them the two signatures. One was a red M and the other was the symbol for the dark guild Tartaros.

"Zeref." growled Gildarts.

Mystogan nodded, "But he wasn't the only author." He pointed to the red M. "That red M could help us find the other books and hopefully figure out a way to get our friends home."

Gildarts grinned at his intelligent friend. A deep sense of foreboding filled Makarov. It was one thing to be messing with a book of Zeref. But in order for the black wizard to complete this spell book even he needed help. The fancy red 'M' stood out like a signal to Makarov. It sent chills down his spine. Whoever helped write this could be even worse than Zeref himself.

"Be careful you two. I don't like the looks of this." said Makarov as the two S class wizards began to leave to begin their new mission.

"Relax old man." laughed Gildarts, "We've been through worse."

The two left the building and Makarov sat alone and in silence. Where had he seen that signature before. It looked so familiar to him. Then a great fear took hold of his heart.

 _No, it can't be. Not her! Oh god please not Her!_

Makarov rushed up the stairs to his office and tore books off the shelves. He leafed through pages at breakneck speeds then finally stopped at the picture of a woman. It was a black and white photograph of a woman with red hair and she wore a red dress. Beside her was Makarov's son Ivan and his old team from Fairy Tail. The red haired woman's eyes seemed to gaze into Makarov's very soul. He looked down at the signatures on the page and saw it, the red M. He gulped and slumped against his desk.

"Oh god. It is." Makarov began to sweat uncontrollably and he felt his heart begin to give. He shakily grabbed his pills on his desk and popped them in his mouth steadying out his heart rate. He looked at the photograph one last time. It was not possible. But there was the proof. The red M.

"Melisandre."

 **Boom! Bombshell! Melisandre's origins are never really explained in GOT so I figured I'd make one up to give some more spice to this story. And this just further adds to the mystery of the Red Witch's motivation in all of this. And why does Makarov fear her so much? We will find out eventually won't we. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	26. Part 2 Chapter 6: Lucy

**Hello again everyone! Back with another chapter! Here we go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 6: Lucy

Dragonstone, a cold rock that had not a single living thing of beauty on it. Just stone, stone buildings, waves, and the black waters of the narrow sea to keep her company when she was alone. Lucy shuddered as a cold wind swept across the rock face that she sat beside. She pulled her red cloak tightly around her and then rubbed her hands together trying to get some sort of warmth.

"Still trying to get warm the old fashioned way?" said a voice that interrupted the cold tranquility.

"Well you're way is a bit difficult."

"Only if you never try young one." replied the voice that belonged to a red haired woman in a red dress. Her pale skin made her stand out against the dark rocks of the cliffs behind her. "Come on, once more."

Lucy sighed and began to concentrate as much of her magical energy as possible. She thought out the incantation in her head, a simple one really, Lord of Light grant me your warmth. Of course the problem was it was in a language Lucy didn't know how to speak and it was full of certain accents, pitches, and lows that had to be hit exactly correct in order for the spell to actually work. That is what made this so difficult. Her magic buzzed around her body and she spoke in a foreign tongue. A brief sensation of warmth passed over her body. Her eyes widened. Had she actually done it? But just as soon as the warmth came, it died and the cold replaced it once again. Lucy's legs wobbled and she fell to the ground.

 _That took so much out of me._

"Well, there is some progress." said the red woman as she walked over to Lucy, "I could feel the Lord of Light's warmth all the way to where I was standing." she sat down beside Lucy and looked out at the choppy waters, "Well done."

"An actual compliment from you. You must be in a very good mood." replied Lucy as she breathed heavily.

Melisandre smiled, "I am actually. We have been granted an audience once again with Stannis Baratheon."

Lucy perked up at the revelation, "You actually managed to do it."

Melisandre nodded, "Yes. His maester was adamant to deny us a visit. But Stannis seemed intrigued by what we had to say the first time we met him."

Lucy picked herself up off of the rocky shore. "I guess that is a good thing then. When is it?"

Melisandre looked up at the cloudy sky, "One thing about Dragonstone is that you can never tell the time because the sun always seems to be covered." she muttered, "We should probably get going now actually. Maybe if we are early we will get to talk to him more before Maester Cressen intervenes. Come on."

The two women began their trek across the rocky shore and up a steep road to the main castle of Dragonstone. It was an intimidating sight to behold. The stone it was built out of seemed black as night in this weather. And the massive stone gargoyles that dominated the skies above the towers made it even more threatening. Especially since those gargoyles were modeled after the ancient dragons that helped conquer all of Westeros. As they made their way to the main gate a few traders and vendors were seen trying to sell small goods, mainly fish, to the few residents of the island. But when the two women in red came up the road all traffic came to a standstill. The crowd parted and let the women through. Lucy could feel the fear emanating from them. She also heard several mutters of 'witches' and 'damn priestess' from the crowd but she ignored it along with Melisandre. What people thought of them was not important. What Stannis though of them however was paramount.

As they approached the castle Lucy saw Lord Stannis Baratheon waiting with his household beside the main doors. This was new. Normally they would have to wait on Stannis, but from the looks of things he was waiting on them. As they drew closer Lucy studied the Lord of Dragonstone's face. He was actually not very old only in his early to mid thirties. But his face betrayed that youth. Lucy could see gray stubble growing in his closely cropped beard and his hair held a salt and pepper quality to it that made him seem decades older. He walked up to Melisandre and greeted her.

"A pleasure to receive you once again Lady Melisandre." he turned to Lucy, "And you as well Lady Heartfilia."

 _Not even a smile._ Thought Lucy as she observed the awkward greeting Stannis gave them.

"Thank you my Lord." replied Melisandre just as stoically, "Shall we talk inside, I believe it may be about to rain."

A low rumble of thunder followed her declaration. This only made the mutters of witches a little louder behind Lucy. Stannis nodded and motioned for the two to follow him inside. When they made it in Lucy was surprised to see that Stannis did not take a seat on the stone throne. Instead he kept walking and they followed. Eventually, the three, as well as Ser Davos Seaworth and Maester Cressen arrived at a room with a large table on it. On the table was a map of Westeros that seemed to be ancient.

"The painted table." commented Melisandre, "The table the Targaryens used to strategize their conquests. Only the most trusted advisors to kings are allowed to see it." she rubbed her hand across the wooden side, "I take it you have accepted our services then."

Lucy noticed that Davos squirmed a little while the Maester visibly cringed. Stannis was a plain as ever.

"Yes, I believe that you can help me win the Iron Throne and depose the abomination that currently sits on it."

Melisandre gave a slight smile, "Glad to here you have faith in me and Lucy. But do you have faith in him?"

Stannis didn't answer he just stared at the table and clenched his teeth.

 _Melisandre is about to drive the nail in the coffin._

"Our powers require faith in the Lord of Light. If you cannot claim such faith then we are useless or you and may as well return home."

That caught Stannis' attention. He clenched his fist now as well. The man had to make a difficult choice, the gods of his fathers, or the god that could win him the throne. He looked at the picture of King's Landing on the map and the large lion figurine that dominated it. He nodded then turned to Melisandre.

"What must I do?"

"My lord Stannis!" cried Maester Cressen. "Surely you cannot be serious?"

"Enough Cressen! My wife has faith in this god and she had grown healthier than ever. My daugher has also become much healthier, and since their arrival what little crops this rock can grow has flourished." The maester sat down in defeat. "If having faith in this god means the throne. Then so be it. Now what must I do?"

Lucy could swear that she saw the sly smirk Melisandre wanted to put on her face. That proud smirk that she rarely ever showed. She had done it. She had gained Lord Stannis' trust.

"Gather all the wooden effigies of the seven," started Melisandre, "and burn them in the Lord's holy fire."

The maester nearly fainted at the declaration while Davos's eyes widened to baloons. Lucy was taken aback by the statement too. Melisandre was trying to gain control quickly. Stannis grimaced then nodded. He looked to two of his guards.

"Do as she says. Get a fire ready and gather the false gods. We burn them immediately."

The guards hesitated until Stannis gave them a threatening look then the two scurried out to the sept to carry out their King's orders. Melisandre walked up to Stannis and stood beside him next to the painted table.

"The Lord of Light will be pleased. I will make the preparations." with that she left and Lucy followed after taking one last glance at a King battling his demons.

….

Let's just say the burning didn't go off very well. There was protests… violent protests. Lucy did fear for her life as she stood beside Melisandre as she led the island in the ceremony. Cries of witch and she devil were heard throughout the ceremony until Melisandre finished her prayer and lit the pyre aflame with her magic. The sudden show of power silenced the angry crowd and left them awestruck as their seven gods could not even show to defend themselves. And Melisandre made sure to point this out to the people of Dragonstone. Lucy had seen the faces change, from anger, to fear, to resignation. The battle for the souls of their island was lost, and the Lord of Light was victorious.

Now Lucy sat beside the painted table with Davos to her left, Melisandre to her right. Beside the red witch was King Stannis Baratheon now crowned in a gold crown with golden flames forming the points atop his head. Emblazoned on a flag that draped over a whole wall of the room was a red heart with a black stag in the middle and the heart was on fire. The symbol for the Lord of Light enveloping the Baratheon Stag. That sent a message alright.

Lucy still wasn't too sure about this Lord of Light. He made some pretty high demands in her opinion. But at the same time, this Lord of Light was the only reason she had any sort of magic right now. At the same time the god had made the island somewhat prosperous since she and Melisandre arrived on Ser Davos's ship almost half a year ago. She couldn't deny that there was something happening that was causing all of this and she knew that Melisandre could be helping along whatever powers were coming to the island. But there was no way she was causing all of this by herself. Only one person Lucy ever knew of had that much magic power to be able to cause the very earth to obey their commands, and he was the black wizard Zeref. Maybe this Lord of Light was real. She was seeing the evidence. And you know the saying seeing is believing.

After the burning of the seven, Melisandre and Lucy were officially named to Stannis's small council. And a small council it was. The only people with chairs at the painted table were Lucy, Melisandre, Davos, Cressen, and Stannis. Also, Melisandre began to devote much more time to training Lucy. She had finally mastered the warmth spell but nowhere near to the extent that Melisandre could use it. She had also learned a basic fire spell, some stuff about poisons and potions, a healing spell, and a spell that allowed her to heighten her senses. But she still needed a lot of practice with that last one. Lucy heard Stannis's voice and she instantly returned from her thoughts.

"The fleet must strike quickly at Storm's End. We have to get it before Renly can."

Melisandre shook her head, "It would be a mistake to go for Storm's End. If you want the throne so badly strike King's Landing while they are weak. The Lannister army has just suffered several defeats to Rob Stark in the riverlands and the North. They are in no position to counter an all out assault."

Stannis gritted his teeth, "I will not the let the land of my house, the home of my fathers, fall to someone who does not deserve it by right!" he growled. "That is final!"

Melisandre closed her eyes and backed down. She had learned that trying to argue with Stannis Baratheon was damn near impossible. Lucy find it kind of amusing that the red witch had actually allied herself with someone as stubborn as she was. It was hilariously ironic. Maester Cressen now rose from his chair and poured some wine into three glasses.

"I know that we have had our differences," stared the old man as he topped off the glasses, "But in order to help Stannis claim his rightful place on the throne I believe that we must work together." He placed the glasses in front of Melisandre and Lucy. He then took a great gulp then rose his glass to them, "As a gesture of faith and companionship."

Melisandre gave him that fake smile she was so good at using and cupped the glass in her hands. "Why thank you Maester."

 _Be careful Lucy. The drink is poisoned._ She heard a voice in her head say.

 _Huh!_

 _Lucy, the master has poisoned the drink. Use the spell that I taught you to negate it._

 _But I barely know that one! Let alone can do it successfully!_

An sigh was heard in her head, _I have faith you can do it Lucy, you must._

 _Why don't I just not drink the wine._

 _Because this is the perfect opportunity to show King Stannis that we are what we say we are. What better way to do so than surviving a fatal poison. Now do the spell now then drink the whole glass._

After the internal conversation Melisandre put the glass to her lips and drank every last drop of the red liquid. Lucy gulped then followed suit praying that she had actually cast the spell right. She felt a very warm feeling in her stomach. Like a fire was burning in there. At first she thought it was the poison. Her heart sped up and she began to panic but then she heard Melisandre once again.

 _Well done._

Stannis actually seemed to be smiling until he noticed the blood dribbling down Maester Cressen's nose. His smile disappeared and he gave the Maester a hard look.

"Cressen what was in that wine?" he demanded.

The Maester began to choke. Veins appeared on his face and his skin began to turn a sickly purple. He stared at Melisandre and Lucy.

"Impossible." he croaked as he desperately gasped for air. Lucy saw the old man collapse from his chair, convulse on the floor, then finally lay still. Maester Cressen, the man who had been by Stannis's side since the beginning was now dead. And Stannis was furious, not at the two women but at the corpse now at his feet.

"Fool." he spat, "Old fool." He then rose and abruptly left. He was followed quickly by a fearful Davos who stared at his own full wine glass. Melisandre now bore a genuine smile as she looked at the corpse of Maester Cressen. She laughed silently then looked to Lucy.

"Well done. You actually survived."

A tick mark grew on Lucy's head, "What do you mean I actually survived!? You didn't think I could do it did you!?" She yelled.

Melisandre shrugged, "The final test is always the most difficult."

Lucy caught her breath, "The final test?"

Melisandre nodded then poured herself a fresh glass of red wine, "That was your final test. And you passed with flying colors. You are now a red priestess of Asshai. Bathed in the powers gifted to you by the Lord of Light."

Lucy was dumbfounded now, "But I've only been training for half a year."

Melisandre sipped her glass then set it down, "And you have been the best pupil I have ever seen. No other trainee has come close to your power or to your attunement with the Lord of Light. It is scarily impressive. If we were back in Asshai you would've probably been passed in half the time. But I just wanted to make sure you were fully ready." Melisandre took another sip, "You are no longer my student, but an equal. You are not tied to me anymore and are free to leave if you wish. But I do suggest you stay in Dragonstone."

"Why?"

"Because, you have a position of authority here. And, well… the seven kingdoms don't take too kindly to the Lord of Light."

Lucy got the message. Leave and she would most likely die. Her inner self was stressing out now. She didn't want to die, she was too young, too pretty, to die now! She then calmed herself after a second or two of panic then looked down at the golden keys still strapped to her waist.

"You miss them don't you?" asked Melisandre.

"Yes. They are my friends, of course I miss them."

Melisandre nodded, "You know, Dragonstone is the ancient seat of the Targaryens. They kept thousands of records. Possibly some on magic. They are from old Valyria and the magic from that land is still relatively unknown."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should do some research. Maybe the records here can shed some light on how to summon your friends again."

Lucy's face brightened with hope. There was a chance she could use her magic again. Then a thought occurred to her. "I'm a priestess of the Lord of Light now though. Should I even be allowed?"

Melisandre chuckled, "Normally no. The Lord of Light must be followed to the utmost degree, including in magic."

Lucy face turned downcast.

"But seeing as this…. What do you call it… celestial magic, is from another world and is actually a very pure form of magic," Lucy's heart began to beat with joy, "I don't see the harm in it."

"YES!" cheered Lucy as she fist pumped the air, "I better get started! Who knows how long it will take." Lucy charged out of the room and head for the castle records leaving Melisandre alone with her thoughts.

"Yes," mumbled the red witch, "Who knows how long it will take for you to find every single secret of the Targaryens and the Baratheons." She sipped her wine again then walked over to the stain glass window that covered the far wall. A picture of dragons and their riders soaring through the air covered the panels. Outside rain was falling once again on this forsaken rock. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and Melisandre saw a silhouette of a man in the shadows.

"One day my love," she whispered, "I will find you." The lightning flashed again revealing finer details of the shadowed silhouette. The slight frame, the dark hair that fell to a point past his eyebrows, and that one little tuft that always seemed to peacock off the top of his head, "and I will make you suffer."

 **Chapter complete. Lucy has joined Melisandre, very ignorantly I may add. THen again Melisandre is a master of manipulation too so I guess give Lucy some credit she aint that dumb. She is just around the worst person possible. And Melisandre's story I'm finding is actually very fun to write about. Almost as fun as the power struggle between Wendy and Littlefinger. Should be interesting to see where this all goes huh? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, Review, and have a nice day!**


	27. Part 2 Chapter 7: Gray

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay had to work a crazy amount of hours recently. Trying to not be broke when I head for college ya know. Anyways, I got a new chapter here! Let's go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 7: Gray

Craster's keep was much more cold than it was when they had passed through here the first time. By cold Gray didn't mean temperature. That didn't bother him at all. No, it was a cold welcome, and a cold atmosphere. An atmosphere of fear and anger. Of the several hundred that went on the ranging with the Lord Commander less than one hundred made it off of the hilltop alive. Gray, Jon Snow, and Sam Tarly were part of the lucky ones. But Gray was still on edge. He'd been in too many combat situations to not know what the mumblings of the men were about. They were starving, cold, thirsty, and defeated, but above all else they were afraid. And fear usually led to really bad things when a whole crowd of people shared the same fear.

The Old Bear had told the survivors that they had to respect the wildling Crastor since they were in his home after all. Even though Gray wanted to he barely could. The man was a lustful pig who, much to Gray's disgust, married his own daughters. But the rules of being a guest were practically laws in this world so Gray obliged and held his tongue. He preferred to be in the background anyways. A door burst open in the wooden house and a furious night watch's member strode in carrying a body of another.

"He starved to death!" cried the man in fury.

The grumblings among the survivors turned to furious roars.

"Where is the food!" "He's holding out on us!" "What is the Lord Commander doing about it?" Nothing! The Old fucker is doing Nothing!"

Gray didn't like the looks of this. Neither did Jon and Sam.

"You two stick by me, I have a feeling things are about to go south." whispered Gray.

Sam nodded nervously and Jon stayed silent as the Old Bear tried to calm his men down. It seemed to be working at first but then Craster spoke up and Gray internally cursed the fat man. An insult was thrown. Silence, then fury and activity. Once again the Old Bear tried to calm the men. Then Gray saw Craster's throat get slit open from behind. Everything became chaos after that. It was now everyman for himself.

"You two with me now!" barked Gray as Jon and Sam followed him out of Craster's keep. They heard shouts behind them and then the chilling moan echoing on the wind.

"RUN!" exclaimed Gray. "Don't look back just run!"

They ran, through the snow and fog they ran. They didn't know where they were running but they just didn't care. The sounds of battle and cries of men faded in the distance. After several hours of sprinting the three collapsed in a heap in the snow. Gray felt like his legs and lungs were on fire. He was sure that Jon and Sam were no better. Especially Sam, he was a good guy, but he needed to get in shape. Gray looked around and saw nothing familiar. They had been running for several hours and there was no wall and no hill. No familiar landmarks at all.

"This is bad." muttered Gray. He pulled out a crumpled map to try and pinpoint where the hell they actually were but to no avail. "We're lost."

"Lost?" panicked Sam. Gray nodded to him.

"Keep your head on straight Sam. Now is not the time nor the place the panic. Jon, gather up some firewood. We will need it." Well actually it was more like Sam and Jon needed it. The cold was starting to really affect them. Gray swore he could see Sam's lips turning blue. Jon found as much kindling as he could and the three started a small fire. It wasn't much in terms of warmth or light, but a fire was something that could always brighten the spirits.

"Are we going to get home?" asked Sam as he huddled closer to the small orange flames.

"We will." replied Jon with shocking certainty.

Gray wasn't so sure. They had no idea where they were. And there was no stars to guide them. The sky was complete overcast.

 _Have to wait till morning then…_ the sound of twigs snapping made Gray catch his breath. He stood with Jon and Sam. The three had their hands on their swords as they pivoted in a circle ready for anything. Jon and Gray stood strong while Sam quaked with fear. A whizzing sound went by Gray's head and he heard Sam cry out in pain.

"SAM!" cried Jon. Jon knelt over and saw a bone arrow poking out of Sam's upper arm. Sam was sobbing and claiming he was going to die even though Gray observed it was a minor wound. Another arrow and Jon grunted with pain. An arrow had buried itself in his leg. Now Gray was worried. Had they been followed or…

"WILDLINGS! SHOW SOME HONOR AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!" yelled Gray as he drew his blade and waited. The sound of leaves rustling behind him caused Gray to whirl around. Several wildling men emerged from the woods. They wore animal skins and bones. They're faces were unkempt and their hair messy. Their eyes held a menacing look and Gray readied himself until he heard a voice pierce the silence.

"GRAY SAMA!"

 _Oh damn it all-_ Gray felt a body tackle him and he landed heavily in the snow. The breath left his body as he landed hard on the frozen ground. As he regained his wits he looked up and saw dark blue eyes staring down at him from a pale female face. The girl also had blue hair and wore a dark blue cap. Her clothes were furs though, they didn't match her hat at all but Gray knew instantly who this was.

"Juvia, could you get off please?" he said irritated.

Juvia's pale face turned as red as a tomato and she scurried off of Gray and began apologized fervently.

"Juvia is sorry for hurting Gray sama." she then knelt down and stuck her butt in the air, "Will Gray sama please punish Juvia."

"I'M NOT INTO THAT STUFF!" screamed Gray. Jon and Sam stared at the two completely dumbfounded and the wildlings behind them were equally shocked. Another female voice came through the wind.

"Juvia who is this!? Why are you speaking to a crow?" a woman with flame red hair stepped out of the crowd.

"Oh sorry Ygritte, this is my-my-"

"Friend, Gray Fullbuster." finished Gray with an irritated look.

Tears streamed down Juvia's face, "Gray has friendzoned Juvia!" she cried as she curled up next a tree.

"Wha! No! I-"

"So Gray still loves Juvia?" she asked.

"I uh-"

"Enough!" yelled Ygritte who was equally irritated and confused. "Juvia, why are you friends with a crow?"

"Juvia knows Gray from her guild in Earthland and-" realization dawned on Juvia, Gray was a crow. Which meant, which meant. Steam practically streamed out of Juvia's ears and she turned to Gray. A murderous look was in her eyes. Gray felt himself wet his pants. He had never seen Juvia like this but she was just as scary if not more so than Erza. "Gray sama is a crow. Gray sama took oath of- of- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she tackled Gray and began to try to beat him up.

" **Ice Make Freeze!** "

"NO FAIR!"

Juvia was now a frozen block of ice with only her head unfrozen. Gray shoved her off of him and stared at her.

"We… will… talk… later." Gray breathed. His magic was low and he was exhausted. The last thing he wanted to do right now was get in a fight with Juvia. His vision began to blur from how tired he was.

 _Magic was not a good idea._

Gray felt his legs buckles and he blacked out.

…..

Gray felt a gentle hand touch his cheek. His eyes opened and he saw the pale hands that belonged to Juvia placing a wet rag on his forehead. He squinted as a ray of sunshine fell on his face from a hole in the shelter around them. He felt awful and he didn't know why. He knew his magic was much lower here in Westeros but he had never blacked out from using it before. So why now?

"Juvia is glad to see that Gray sama is awake." said Juvia as she walked over to a bucket on the floor next to the entryway to the tent that Gray observed he was in.

"What's going on?"

Juvia came back over with another rag and began to wipe the sweat from Gray's chest. "Juvia believes you may have Magic Deficiency disease. Juvia took you to the wildling village to treat you. But Mance Rayder is not too happy about it."

Mance Rayder. That was a name Gray was now all too familiar with. The King Beyond the Wall was here in this "village" that the wildling's called home. The turncloak from the Night's Watch had finally made himself known. Juvia saw the look on Gray's face and she glared at him hard.

"He has allowed Juvia to take care of you. So don't go doing anything stupid."

Gray mumbled some curses to himself then noticed something. He was only in his boxers. Since when was Juvia able to handle being around him in just his boxers.

"Juvia you do realize I'm naked right?"

Juvia closed her eyes and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Juvia undressed Gray Sama in order to take care of him!" she exclaimed happily.

"YOU DID WHAT!" exclaimed Gray while Juvia began to blush furiously.

"I see you have woken up Crow." a man wearing a mottled cloak and wildling furs stepped in. He had graying black hair and was much older than Gray was. But his eyes showed not only an enormous fighting spirit but also experience to go with it. Gray knew exactly who it was from the tales he had heard.

"Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall."

"I see even people from other universes know who I am. Juvia here told me what happened when Ygritte found her. Well, more like when Ygritte got her ass handed to her by Juvia when she suddenly appeared here. Ever since she has been a welcome addition to this village. But to think her friend would be a crow… ha… the irony of the world."

"You're telling me." muttered Gray as he sat up, "Where are-"

"Your companions, they are safe for now. But we need to talk, man to man." he nodded to Juvia who seemed to nearly protest before she bowed her head and quickly exited the tent. Mance turned back to Gray, "I ain't the type of man to want to harm an injured man, but you being a crow and all is dangerous for my people."

Gray snorted, "Is that a threat old man, I'd like to see you try and carry it out."

"Oh I know full well that would be difficult. Like Juvia you as well wield magic. Ice magic to boot. Powerful stuff, but weakening as well. You see young man I have figured out your weakness. It is the weakness of every Crow, the Wall."

Gray was now confused, "How is the wall the weakness when it is the ultimate defense."

Mance chuckled, "Because it makes ya too comfortable. Too safe, it makes men go soft. Especially wizards who benefit from it amplifying their magic. Juvia felt an increase when she neared that damn wall as well. So by keeping you as far away from that block of ice as possible I have made you weak. So you can't try anything funny while you are here."

Gray now understood. No wonder he was having magic deficiency disease, he was away from the wall.

 _So, it was never my magic but the Wall's then. Damn it, this is making things way worse._

"So if I wanted to I would kill ya here and now. Spare me the trouble of keeping an eye on a crow."

Gray now eyed the man carefully, "But you haven't?"

"Correct. I'm going to offer you a once in a lifetime chance to survive this hell."

"What is it?"

"Abandon the Night's watch and join me."

Gray was shocked by the proposition, "You are asking a sworn enemy to become an ally just like that?"

Mance nodded, "Unlike you Crow's I believe that all men should have the opportunity to make what they want out of their lives. Besides, if I didn't make this offer I'm pretty sure your woman would've killed me."

"She isn't my woman old man!"

"Ha, how can you turn down a piece of ass like that is beyond me kid." He saw the angry look of Gray's face, "Look kid, this is your chance to make your own choice, be your own man, to stay with a friend, and not with 'brothers' who will try to stab you in the back at the drop of a hat."

Gray took this in. What the man was saying was true, his "brothers" did betray him, and everything they had once stood for. The Night's Watch had nearly killed Gray more times than the white walkers had. And then there was Juvia. She has never encountered one of The Others before. She can't fight them alone. Not with the way their magic was right now. Gray felt like this wasn't much of a choice. Join or die. That was the choice, just like with the Night's Watch.

 _Talk about the pot calling the kettle black._ Thought Gray as he made that observation. But the choice was simple for him. He couldn't die here. No, he had to get home, and so did Juvia. And she needed him to be there to help her. He held out his hand to Mance Rayder who gripped it and shook it. The King Beyond the Wall smiled and called for Juvia to come back in.

"Kid, when you feel better, get yourself some proper clothes. Those damn black rags can't keep a hot shit warm in this weather."

"I will."

The King left leaving Juvia alone once again with an ailing Gray. Juvia began tending to her beloved once again while Gray pondered what had just occurred. He had just betrayed the night's watch. He had betrayed Jon and Sam whom he knew would never do something like that. At least Jon wouldn't, he was certain of that. He would never be able to go past the wall now. He was a turncoat, a traitor, and a fugitive now. Death was certain south of the wall and almost guaranteed north of the wall.

"Is Gray sama ok?" asked Juvia.

"Hm… yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things, lots of things." replied Gray. His little way of saying he didn't want to talk about it. Juvia understood immediately.

"Well Juvia doesn't want Gray to think to hard. You need your rest after all."

He was feeling tired, his body must still be fighting to regain what little magic it had. Gray nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep with Juvia comforting him the entire time.

 **Alright chapter complete! Juvia has made her first appearance. Of course I'd have her with Gray why wouldn't I do that. But now Gray has gotten an issue of loyalties while Juvia doesn't. Could this lead to a Clash of Fairies later on? (another pun, couldn't resist). Maybe, we will find out later though. I hope you all enjoyed. Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	28. Part 2 Chapter 8: Erza

**Wow! This story is getting huge! Over 18,000 views in just a month. That's incredible. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying the story. It makes doing this all the more fun. Alright, time for chapter 8! Enjoy!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 8: Erza

Erza lay against the trunk of a large tree and just watched. Arya was doing her best to spar against Pantherlily but to be honest she seemed to be just plain awkward at fighting. Her balance was atrocious. That was evident by Lily knocking her down for the tenth time in a row. Her swings had no power behind them, she was trying to use just her arms for strength. And worst of all she had no focus. Erza just couldn't stand it anymore.

"No, no, no!" snapped Erza. Lily and Arya immediately stopped clashing with their swords. Lily thankfully was using a wooden sword otherwise he probably would've killed Arya over an hour ago. Erza cursed her injuries. She wanted to personally show Arya what to do, but her damn body still wouldn't cooperate. "Arya, you need to focus. When you fight you should have one thing in mind, defeating your opponent. Nothing else."

"I'm trying!" replied Arya.

"No,you are not!" barked Erza. "If you were really trying then you wouldn't be making the same exact mistakes over and over again! How many times has Lily knocked you down?"

Arya bowed her head, "Ten."

"And how did he do it every time?"

She shuffled her feet in the dirt, "He caught me when I wasn't looking."

"Exactly!" Erza leaned back against the tree trunk and winced. The wound in her chest and back was still incredibly painful. It sometimes hurt to even breath. "Try again. This time focus."

Arya readied herself in her stance. Her sword held out perpendicular to the ground and in front of her small frame, ready to block any attack. Her feet shifted to a wide stance and she stared down the fully powered cat in front of her.

"Ready Arya?" questioned Lily.

The girl merely nodded. Lily took a deep breath. His muscular arms contracted and he swung his sword to the left. Arya's eyes widened at the suddenness of such a powerful stroke. She didn't see it coming. She raised her small sword, Needle, to block the oncoming attack. But she wasn't sure that was right approach. Should she block, should she dodge? No matter what Erza always seemed to yell at her. This wasn't like the training they did in King's Landing at all. Erza was much more harsh for some reason now. One mistake was no longer met with a gentle correction but a full blown scolding. The the wooden sword hit her in the shoulder and set her tumbling to the ground yet again. Her shoulder smarted and the pain in it was sharp. No doubt there would be a nice bruise there later on. Arya looked over and saw the disappointment on Erza's face. But surprisingly, there was no scolding or yelling this time. Erza just sat there silently. As if taking in what just happened and analyzing every detail in her warrior's mind. And that was exactly what the redhead was doing. Erza now saw the problem plain as day. Not only was she not focusing, she was trying to block a stronger opponent, and she was hesitating at that.

 _We'll work on that next._ Erza thought to herself. Before she could give any more instruction Gajeel's gruff voice interjected.

"Geez Lily. Way to beat up the pup, huh." said Gajeel as he watched from the shade of the tree.

"Hey! You wanna disobey Erza!? I sure don't!" exclaimed Lily. "She told me not to go easy on the girl!"

"Yeah I'd disobey her. What can she do to me right now any-"

He looked down and saw the most terrifying glare of his life coming from the brown eyes of Erza. "I may be wounded." She stood up and her legs shook a bit. She pulled a fist back and punched Gajeel in the nose sending the Iron Dragon slayer flying. "But I can still kick your ass." Her legs wobbled and Erza began to see stars. Strong arms caught her under her shoulders as she slumped backwards.

"You are too stubborn for your own good Erza." said Laxus as he lay her back against the tree. Erza took a few deep breaths and her vision came back into focus. "And you Gajeel! You stupid or something!?"

"Hey!" cried Gajeel as he rubbed his nose, "It ain't like she had to punch me."

Laxus closed his eyes, "Erza defending her pride is a basic instinct for her. So you're stupid to insult her, even if she is this hurt." Gajeel took that in for a moment, "Besides Gajeel, she has a reputation to uphold in the guild. The last thing she needs is Natsu giving her headaches because you tarnished her 'fearsome' reputation." he continued sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me Laxus Dreyer?" growled Erza as she gave the blonde a death stare.

Laxus panicked slightly and waved his hands in front of him. He knew better than to piss off a woman, much less Erza. "No, not at all. I'm just explaining to Iron face your fearsome reputation and how-"

An iron fist planted itself into Laxus's jaw, "What'd you call me Sparky!?"

The two of them began to brawl while Arya and Lily watched completely shocked. Erza just ignored them. It was no different than when Gray and Natsu fought in the guild. Boys will be boys after all. She looked up to Lily and Arya from where she was sitting.

"Again." she stated. "But this time-"

"I'd love to Erza but," Lily's massive frame went poof into a cloud of smoke and he returned to his tiny exceed form, "I'm out of juice."

Erza cursed under her breath and sighed, "Fine, we will continue tomorrow." Erza looked to the west and saw that the sun was starting to fall below the horizon, "It's getting late anyways."

….

The next day the four fugitives rose with the rising sun. Upon awakening they saw the familiar shades of orange and red that accompanied the arrival of the sun as the colors painted the sky above them. Laxus led the way, they stayed off of the Kingsroad, preferring to travel through the wilderness. But this was made difficult due to Erza's grievous injury. Gajeel was still giving her piggyback rides through the countryside even though it had been weeks since Erza's battle with Wendy. So they couldn't drift too far from the Kingsroad in case they needed to find some help quickly. None of them were healers and well, it'd be awkward for them to have to strip Titania naked in order to treat her wound in her chest. Not only that she would probably beat them within an inch of their life if they tried, regardless of how painful it would be for her. Gajeel and Laxus decided to change loads today, Laxus had Erza draped over his back and Arya now walked beside Gajeel or rode on his shoulders.

It was now at least ten o' clock and the heat was starting to pick up even more. Laxus looked up at the brilliant sun and sighed.

 _It's gonna be a hot one._ He looked over his shoulder to see a snoozing Erza, _Thankfully, she isn't in her armor otherwise it would be damn near impossible to carry her._ He observed as he looked her over. He saw some patches of red on her chest. It was fresh. _Shit, it's bleeding again!_

Laxus stopped their march and gently set Erza down on the ground.

"Lily can you redress her wound please."

"Sure, just-" He saw Lily bending over beside a bush and shaking slightly, "Give me a minute to prepare myself."

"You were a general in Edolas and you can't stand the sight of blood you damn cat!" exclaimed a dismayed Gajeel.

As Lily mentally prepared himself, Laxus, Gajeel, and Arya stepped away and sat down in a patch of long grass. The yellow and green blades were tall enough to conceal them from nearby travelers so they didn't worry about being seen from the road nearby. Arya was staring at Gajeel, particularly his face.

"Why do you have those studs in your face?" the little Stark asked.

"Hm, don't know… hell, I don't even remember when I got them."

"Do they hurt at all?"

"Well, no. My body is made of iron so it doesn't hurt me one bit."

Arya nodded then looked up to the sky. She then looked back to Gajeel. "If your body is made of iron, does that mean that those studs are pimples?"

Gajeel's face turned ghost white and his pupils shrank while Laxus nearly pissed himself laughing. "They are not pimples!"

"But you said your body is iron?"

"Nope not iron see," Gajeel pulled on his cheek and made it stretch like normal skin, "Normal skin."

"Whatever you say pimple face." laughed Laxus as he stood up to go check on Erza.

Gajeel growled and glowered at Arya, "I'll get you for that pup."

"It was an honest question! By the way what happened to shrimp?"

"I can't call everyone shrimp. It'd get too damn confusing, besides someone else is…"

Laxus silently laughed to himself as their conversation grew dimmer. As much as Gajeel seemed to deny it, he couldn't help but think he adored the little Stark and her fiery personality. It was always hilarious to watch those two interact. Made for good entertainment in this grim world. He finally saw Lily and Erza. Erza's bandages were just been finished up, thank God. Well, Laxus wouldn't mind seeing Erza's… you know… but he also wanted to live a few decades longer.

"All done Pantherlily."

Lily just sat down and stared into space.

"Lily?"

"Please don't make me do that again." his face was pale and he shook.

Laxus shook his head, "Between blood and thunder what the hell aren't you scared of cat." Laxus took a seat next to the red head who was now fully awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better." groaned Erza. She felt the new bandages on her body as well as the wound still underneath it. "It still isn't closed."

"No, the poison on the blade must have also caused the wound to not seal properly. Of course we could get Gajeel to seal it again."

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS LAXUS!" yelled Erza as the pain from the memory of Gajeel plunging a molten iron rod into her body returned to her chest.

"Ok, ok, take it easy. Just a suggestion." Laxus crossed his legs and looked around, "We are in the middle of nowhere aren't we."

"Looks like it." replied Erza. "But with how long we have been traveling Northward we should be nearing the Trident soon enough."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "The Trident?"

Erza looked at him like he was stupid but then she remembered that he hadn't traveled as much as she had in this world. "It's a system of rivers, three big ones actually that are shaped like the forks of a Trident." Erza then remembered something, Riverrun. "Come to think of it the rulers of the riverlands, the Tully's, are Arya's relatives."

"They are?"

Erza nodded, "We may not have to travel all the way to Winterfell right away. If we stopped there for a while it'd give us time to recover as much magic as possible and also get supplies for the journey."

Laxus considered the idea then nodded in agreement, "I like the idea." He looked up from Erza and saw Gajeel returning with Arya laughing gleefully on his shoulders.

"Gajeel!" he called.

"What is it Sparky?"

Laxus felt a bit of annoyance at the nickname but shrugged it off, "I'm going to scout ahead, apparently Arya may have some relatives nearby that can help. Stay here!"

Gajeel nodded, "No need to worry about that, I can't carry both Arya and Erza anyways. We'll be waiting when you get back."

Laxus nodded, "I won't be gone long, just try to lay low ok."

"Ok."

Laxus turned on his heel and began to jog towards the Kingsroad leaving the three other fugitives alone in the wilderness. Erza had a bad feeling in her stomach, she didn't know if it was the poison still in her system or just her gut feeling that something bad was going to happen but she was uneasy and Gajeel picked up on that right away.

"Don't worry Erza," Gajeel said, "Laxus is as tough as they come. He'll be fine."

Erza craned her neck to look at Laxus's form fading into the distance, "I hope you are right Gajeel." a cold wind swept through them out of nowhere, "Because winter is coming."

 **Chapter 8 is now done! It is a little short I know but I felt I should update you guys on our band of fugitives. I'll have some longer chapters coming soon don't worry. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	29. Part 2 Chapter 9: Laxus

**Hello again everyone! The Bobcat is back with a new chapter! It may be a few days before another one, I got tickets to a rock festival nearby and will be tired by the time I get home. Other than that, no major news, please enjoy!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 9: Laxus

The sun was unbearable today just as he had predicted. The blazing orb now hung high up in the daytime sky and set waves of heat and light beating down onto Laxus. He could practically feel his neck turning red from the sun. Sweat was dripping down his face as he continued his jog up the Kingsroad. Hopefully Riverrun was closeby. As much as Erza didn't want to admit it, she was in a dire state still and they needed an actual healer to take a look at her. It worried Laxus to see how weak she was right now. She was the strongest woman he knew and could easily keep up with him in a fight, that was incredible in and of itself. To see someone so strong brought so low made him sick and angry. Damn this world.

 _And damn Wendy!_ He thought. He remembered the emotions very vividly when he first heard Erza explain what happened. The unabating rage he had made the very air ripple. At least that is what Pantherlily said.

Laxus's musings were interrupted by the sound of horse hooves, and lots of them. As the sound got closer they were accompanied by screams and the sound of armor clinking in the wind. They were coming from behind. Laxus turned and saw some simple peasants being chased down by a large group of knights, thirty to be exact. But what caught Laxus's eye was the one leading them. The big one that seemed to break his horse's back just by sitting on the poor thing. The large man drew an enormous sword and swung down on a fleeing peasant cleaving the poor man in half.

"Hell no." grumbled Laxus. He charged up as much magic as he could. The air around him filled with static and as the peasants got closer they saw him standing his ground to the oncoming tide of steel. One of the knights broke away from the large man and leveled a spear at Laxus. Laxus just grinned and lightning lit up around his arm. As the spear was about to make contact it shattered and Laxus's lightning covered right arm slammed into the horse. The horse cried out and fell to the side pinning it's rider underneath. Laxus turned to the shocked group of peasants.

"What are you staring at! Keep running!"

But it was too late. They were all surrounded. The large man was now circling them. Laxus stared directly into the man's eye slits in his helmet. The eyes behind were full of hatred and bloodlust. Laxus hadn't seen that much desire to kill in a very long time from anyone.

 _I can't do enough magic here. I don't have enough. There is too many!_ Observed Laxus as he kept himself between the peasants the and the knights. _Think Laxus, think! Figure out a way to-_

" **SOUL EXTINCTOR!"** A massive blast of dark energy slammed into one side of the circle of knights creating a massive explosion. Laxus shielded the peasants from the shockwave of the blast and he smirked.

 _She is here too._

He looked around and saw the fear and panic on the enemies faces. Cries of "It's the demons!" "Run" and other exclamations of terror enveloped the area as another dark blast of energy wiped out another section of knights.

" **Take Over, Beast Soul!"** said a low voice.

 _Him too!_

A mass of muscle and fur shot past Laxus and brought down the large man from his horse.

" **Take Over, Animal Soul!"** A slender woman shot up to a group of knights wearing a bikini with tiger stripes on them and sharp claws on her hands. The knights cried out in terror and ran away leaving their commander behind. Laxus breathed a huge sigh of relief as the felt the magic pressure behind him.

"Thank God you came along Mira." He turned to see Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Soul form looking back at him. The peasants shifted behind Laxus once again, completely terrified of the demon in front of them, "Long time no see huh?"

"Is the mighty Laxus thanking little old me." smirked Mira. Her magic shimmered and the takeover disappeared leaving her in her maroon dress. Instead of the intimidating smirk she now sported a meek, kind smile on her face. She looked to the peasants.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

Elfman, whose takeover now wore off as well, walked past Laxus. He was dragging the large knight behind him. The incredibly large man struggled against Elfman's iron grip but to no avail.

"It seems the Mountain has met his match in terms of strength, eh Elfman." remarked Mira who smiled at her younger brother.

"The Mountain?" mumbled Laxus quizzically. He had heard that name a few times before and never in a good way. But he still wasn't too sure why this joker was so feared. In a one on one fight, Laxus could probably take him. Maybe it was just the intimidation his size gave him over his enemies.

Mira walked up to Laxus and gave him a hug which he happily returned. "It's so good to see you Laxus."

"You as well." replied Laxus as they broke away from each other. The peasants now seeing that the Strauss siblings were friendly began to relax and some actually started talking to Lisanna and Elfman.

"So what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere Laxus?" asked Mira.

"Trying to find the way to Riverrun. Then get some help there."

"Well, Riverrun is still at least three days from here. So you won't be getting there anytime soon." replied Mira which made Laxus's heart sink. He didn't think Erza had three days. He had noticed it a few days ago. Erza's magic power was ebbing away very slowly. Whatever poison was going through her system was eating her life away. And she had been looking pretty bad lately. "And why would you need any help Laxus? You don't seem hurt in any way?"

Laxus closed his eyes, "It's Erza, she needs help."

Mira's smile faded and her face became deadly serious. "What do you mean?"

"Erza was stabbed in through the chest by a poisoned blade in King's Landing as she tried to rescue the Starks from execution. The initial wound nearly killed her. If it wasn't for me and Gajeel she probably would have her head hanging from the walls of that cursed city right now."

Mira's heart skipped several beats and a sick feeling came over her stomach. "How bad is it now?" she prayed with all her might that the wound was somewhat better.

"Not good, I don't think she can live through 3 days of straight travel." replied Laxus somberly. "Damn it all! If only I knew some healing magic then maybe-"

"What about Wendy!?" remarked Mira, "Have you tried-" she saw it. The sheer hatred on Laxus's face. "Don't tell me."

"That little wind dragon is the one responsible for the whole situation Mira."

Mira was now in a daze. Erza was dying, Laxus was begging for help, Gajeel was actually cooperating with Laxus, and Wendy had turned traitor. What the fuck was going on in this world!

"Excuse me," a old woman from the group of peasants spoke up, "I hear that a friend of yours needs help young man. Maybe I can help."

Laxus eyed the old woman, "How can you help?" he asked.

"I know my way around some medicines and poisons. I used to attend the academy at Old Town in my younger days, but left because it wasn't really for me. I can try to help. But I can't guarantee anything."

Laxus sighed, there was hope, "Thank you ma'am. I'll go grab her now."

"I'll go with." stated Mira and she transformed back into her Satan Soul form, "point me in a direction and I'll fly above you." with that the two began to hurry back down the Kingsroad leaving Elfman and Lisanna with the peasants and a passed out Mountain.

The Mountain groaned behind Lisanna. "SHUT UP YOU HUNK OF METAL!" a loud clunk was heard as Elfman's fist slammed into the Mountain's helmet, "Real men don't attack helpless people."

…..

Gajeel was pacing back and forth under the shade of a small tree. He looked over to Erza who was shaking and sweating profusely. Her breathing was raspy and rapid and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Arya was huddled up next to her, trying to find a way to help her friend. Gajeel had already sent Lily to find Laxus when Erza suddenly passed out after complaining about not feeling well, but it had been several hours and no word, and no sign of Sparky either. The bandages of Erza's chest were covered in blood and it began to seep through and bead down the cloth strips that covered her.

"Damn it all!" yelled Gajeel which startled Arya, "Where the hell are you Lily!"

As if to answer his question he looked to the north and saw a flying figure coming full speed towards him. It was Pantherlily carrying Laxus by the arms. Lily landed gracefully onto the ground and set down Laxus.

"Did you find Riverrun?" asked Gajeel desperately.

"Even better." replied Laxus. A huge amount of magic pressure filled the area and Gajeel saw her descend. Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Soul form.

"Oh yeah, that's way better." stated Gajeel.

"How is she?" asked Laxus who then looked over to Erza and got his answer. She looked like she was on death's door.

"Erza!" exclaimed Mira who was still in her Satan Soul form. She kneeled down next to her fallen guild member. Rage encompassed her as well as sadness and fear. Her friend was dying before her eyes. "I'll get her to the old woman, you all follow!" ordered Mira.

"But your magic is already really low!" exclaimed Laxus as Mira picked up the ailing Erza, "You won't make it." Mira ignored Laxus and took off from the ground. She quickly disappeared into the distance as she flew at incredible speeds northward.

"What are you waiting for Sparky let's go!" shouted Gajeel who sprinted past the Lighting wielder with Arya on his shoulders and Lily beside him. Laxus mumbled something to himself and sprinted to catch up to them.

….

Mira finally descended next to the group from earlier. Elfman's face bleached at the sight of the dying Erza. He covered his mouth with his hands as he tried to keep himself from throwing up from the sight of all the blood coming from her wound. Lisanna covered her mouth in shock and tears welled up in the young girl's eyes.

"Erza." she mumbled as Mira strode past her. Mira was exhausted. Her magic was depleted, no doubt she would have a slight case of Magic deficiency after this. But that didn't matter, saving Erza did. The old woman rushed up to Mira as she set Erza back down on the ground. The old woman cringed at the sight but then began to work quickly. She slowly peeled off the bandages that covered Erza revealing the gaping wound in her chest that was now squirting blood. Elfman barfed in the background and Lisanna began sobbing as other peasants tried to comfort her. Mira did her best to stay strong but even she was shaken by the sight.

"I know what this is." stated the old woman, "There are two types of horrible poisons that I remember. One causes your throat to constrict so tightly that you can't breath, it's called the strangler. The other is worse. It causes unstoppable bleeding and can cause the flesh around the wound to begin to rot away and kill off other organs around it." The old woman grabbed the sack she had been traveling with and began to sift through it's contents, "The fact that your friend is even alive right now is a miracle. When did this occur?"

"Two weeks ago." replied a male voice. It was Laxus and Gajeel. Both were completely drained and Lily was passed out in Laxus's arms. "He flew all three of us part of the way."

"TWO WEEKS AGO!" exclaimed the old woman, "How the hell is she even breathing! You guys have a friend with tremendous willpower here." The old woman looked at the wound and saw something peculiar. Specks of iron were in the wound. "What is this?"

"My attempt to weld the wound shut." replied Gajeel.

"You did what!" Yelled Mira. "You idiot!" she punched Gajeel and sent him flying, "You don't weld shut a wound. How stupid are-"

"Actually that is what is keeping her alive." said the old woman as she began to pull out several small clay bottles full of liquid from her sack, "Well done young man. Very resourceful of you."

Gajeel rubbed his bruised cheek, "Thanks I guess."

"I need you to do it again after I apply some potions."

Gajeel bleached and he shook a little. He gulped then shook his head. "Get a fire going then, I got to heat up some iron."

Laxus and the peasants began working on the heating an iron rod while the woman went through a variety of potions and poured them into the wound. She also was using water from her drinking pouch to clean the wound as much as possible so she could work. Mira was watching all of this very closely. As time went on, the wound began to bleed less and less and the purplish veins began to recede away. Whatever this old woman was doing was working.

"Stud face! Time for your job now." called the old woman to Gajeel. Gajeel took a deep breath, walked over, then without saying a word plunged the rod of iron into Erza. Erza's eyes shot open and she screamed for what seemed like ages. Unlike last time, instead of a sickening searing noise there was a crackling sound and some flames and sparks shot out from the wound as Gajeel removed it. Mira and Laxus stood there stunned. The wound was closed, in it's place was a blackened substance that didn't let anything leak out of it.

"What is that?" asked Laxus suspiciously.

"It is an emergency spell we learned in Old Town years ago. It requires a mixture of certain potions and then some hot iron to finish it off. That should stop the bleeding as well as absorb any poison in the area. By the time that stuff comes off only a nasty scar will remain."

Laxus was amazed and so was Mira while Gajeel was doubled over beside a bush. Mira's worry turned to a smile and she looked at the old woman. "Thank you so much!" She stood and looked at Laxus, "Come on, we'll take you all to our home."

"Home?"

"Yeah! Me, Elfman, and Lisanna established a refugee city along the southern fork of the trident. You all can stay there while Erza recovers then make your way to Riverrun." she looked over to Arya who was patting a vomiting Gajeel on the back, "She needs to get to what's left of her family anyways right."

Laxus nodded, "Alright, let's get going then."

 **Chapter 9 finished. Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Arya are now with Mira and company. How come Mira is so powerful? In the Tartaros arc Mira stated that in order for her to use Satan soul she had to have demon particles in her body. I see this as a way to amplify her already large magic artificially and therefore allows her an amplifier in the GOT world. Same goes for Elfman and Lisanna whose powers are amplified because they are near their sister. Makes it a nice way to show a strong sibling bond too. I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review and have a nice day!**


	30. Part 2 Chapter 10: Cana

**Hey everyone! I'm back from the Rock Festival I went too! Onto the next chapter!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 10: Cana

"These hill people are pigs!" cried Cana as a massive hairy man let loose a loud belch in the tent.

"Are they more of a pig than I am supposedly?" asked Bronn as he sipped on a glass of red wine. On his lap was a naked woman giving him a seductive dance.

"No!" cried Cana, "At least they don't have a hooker on their lap!"

"They all said no." replied the hairy man as he left and belched again.

"UGH!"

"I don't know why you are complaining Cana?" said another voice that had entered the tent, "you are not the most lady like of women anyways."

A tick mark formed on Cana's head and she swung a kick out at the the little man that was waddling up to her. The kick connected with Tyrion's chin and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH MYSELF!" yelled Cana. She took a deep breath and sat back down again. "Damn that felt good."

Tyrion got on his hands and knees, shook his head to get rid of the fog, and rose slowly to his feet. "If I didn't enjoy your company so much Cana, I'd probably would've had you arrested for that."

"Ha," laughed Cana sarcastically, "You could try."

Cana then grabbed the huge mug that was next to her seat on the table and chugged its contents. She was getting bored. And a bored Cana was never good. They had been sitting in this encampment for days now. Cana actually lost count of the days, mostly because she was drop dead drunk since they left the Vale of Arryn. Anything to get the thought of having to eventually sleep with Bronn of all people out of her head. A cold shiver ran down her spine again and she grabbed another mug of beer.

 _Time to forget that thought._

"How is your liver not pickled?" asked Bronn as the woman continued to dance on him.

"Figure it out genius."

"I can't."

"Then that makes you stupid, Bronny." replied Cana as she chugged a third beer. With a satisfying sigh she set the mug down then looked back at the Imp now sitting across from her. He was in steel plate armor that looked hilarious on his small frame and he was also sipping a cup of wine.

"What's with you guys and wine? Seriously! Drink like men for a change." muttered Cana.

"We can't, we run out of beer by the time you are done." laughed Tyrion. Cana didn't laugh at the taunt like she usually did. She just sighed and continued drinking. "You obviously need something to fill your time."

"You could pay up?" sneered Bronn. The reply was a beer mug connecting with his head at high speeds.

"Keep dreaming Bronny!" she looked back at Tyrion, "And yes I am bored! I'm bored out of my damn mind! We have been sitting here next to this damn river for seven days now doing nothing but twiddling our thumbs and getting drunk! What is-"

A Lannister soldier burst into the tent. "Lord Tyrion. The Stark Army is approaching from the hillside."

Tyrion felt his pulse quicken and his heart began to beat faster.

 _So this is what fear feels like?_

"Finally some action!" exclaimed Cana who donned a black and white jacket she had and grabbed a small sword.

 _How is this woman never afraid!?_ Thought a stunned Tyrion as he observed Cana begin to stretch her arms and legs and give her sword a few swings.

"I couldn't agree more Cana." said Bronn, "Hey sweetheart," He said addressing the hooker on him, "We'll continue later eh." the hooker smiled and gave a fake laugh. Bronn knew it was fake, but he didn't care. The woman left the tent still bare ass naked and Bronn rose to his feet sword in hand. "Shall we?"

Tyrion nodded and waddled out of the tent followed by Cana and Bronn. They made their way to the front lines. If you could call them the front lines that was. The entire front was a motley crew of farmers turned soldiers and hillmen from the Vale who never took too kindly to being ordered around. How Tyrion even managed to keep this army in line was amazing to Cana. For a such a small man he demands and is given a tremendous amount of respect. And having spent so much time with the Imp, Cana could actually see why. He wasn't a complete jerk like his older brother, whom Cana had met and made fun of instantly. He wasn't a heartless bastard like his father, who gave Cana the creeps at times with how stern he was. And he actually had an incredible mind. She actually played the Imp at chess once. The game was over in under five minutes. Tyrion waddled across his front line with Cana and Bronn behind him.

"Remember men!" he yelled as loud as he could, "We are fighting trained and hardened northerners. But we must hold!" He paused to let the declaration sink in among his nervous men. "If we don't the northmen will be allowed to pillage southwards unopposed. They will be allowed to torch your homes, unopposed. Destroy your crops, unopposed. Harm your families, unopposed." He turned and gripped the small axe in his small hands. In front spread out Robb Stark's army. Karstark, Umber, and Bolton banners waved in the wind. But above the all flapped the Direwolf of House Stark. A great warcry arose from the Stark army. "Hold this line!"

Cana took a few of her cards out of her pockets. Tyrion and Bronn had yet to see what tricks she had to play with. Even when the hillmen initially attacked them in the vale she had avoided using her magic. She was known as reckless in the guild, possibly the most reckless except for Natsu. But she wasn't stupid. She knew that her magic was weak in this world, so she had been stocking up for a moment like this. Bronn looked at her worriedly.

 _Why hasn't she drawn her sword? For that matter, why is she even here without armor?_

"Don't be worried about me Bronny…" Cana yelled over the battle cries from both sides, "Worry about yourself if you actually try to bed me."

 _What?_

Cana's grin disappeared as she began to concentrate. A surge of energy rippled through her body, down her arms, and into her cards. She filled the cards up as much as possible. There was so much magic flowing into them that the cards began to glow. The enemy was now just yards away. Bronn stared in awe and then she spoke.

" **CARD MAGIC, THUNDER BOLT'S FATE!"** Cana threw five of her cards.

The cards flew through the air. Time seemed to slow for Bronn as he watched. He braced himself for the impact of steel and muscle that always accompanies a clash of armies. But instead a loud crackling sound filled the air followed by a blinding light. Massive lightning bolts flew from the cards Cana threw as they connected with the enemy. Some of the enemy were fried instantly others were thrown away from the amount of energy hitting the ground. Cries of terror from both sides erupted but were soon silenced by massive peels of thunder. The enemy stopped their charge and hesitantly took some steps back. Tyrion recovered from Cana's sudden display of power with, whatever the hell it was.

"What are you lot waiting for!" yelled Tyrion at the top of his lungs to his army! "Attack!"

The Stark momentum was dead. And now several Starks were as well. The hillmen with a blood thirsty cry charged at the Stark army. The enemy that once looked so intimidating were now terrified. Some of them began to break ranks and flee back up and over the hill top that was behind them. Bronn and Cana had their swords drawn and were tearing through the enemy ranks with blinding speed, all the while arguing with each other.

"So, can you use those cards to make our fun more stimulating when it actually happens?" asked Bronn slyly as he fought.

"Don't make me fight for the enemy Bronny!" Cana yelled back as she dodged a spear and lashed out with her own sword. She grabbed some more cards and put some magic into them. " **CARD MAGIC, WIND EDGE!"** a massive gust of wind burst from the cards Cana threw sending more of the enemy flying and even more scattering away from the battle. The battle lasted for at least another twenty minutes as Tyrion's small army completed the rout of the Stark forces. By the end of it, none of the Lannister forces questioned Cana on her magic. They instead heaved her onto their shoulders and paraded her around the camp as a hero. When the men finally let Cana be alone she returned to the main tent her, Tyrion, and Bronn shared and entered to find Bronn with two hookers this time.

"Ugh…" Cana groaned. She was about to rebuke Bronn when she stopped herself. "Why should I even try?" she looked around the tent and saw that Tyrion was not there.

"Where is shortie at?" she asked an occupied Bronn.

"Dunno." replied Bronn as he cupped one of the hookers, "Probably surveying the battlefield, with some whores, or dead."

Cana clenched her teeth. This man was insufferable. "Thanks for the fucking help."

Bronn ignored her. He was much too busy with his guests. Cana exited the tent to see Tyrion being helped to his feet by one of the hillmen. Cana rushed up to the imp. The side of his head was a little bloody and there was a big bruise on his right cheek.

"You ok shortie?" asked Cana as she knelt down to his eye level. Tyrion stretched his jaw and shook his head.

"I've been better." he said as he tried to steady his small frame. The imp looked twirled his body around to get a quick view of the battlefield. Hundreds of dead Stark's littered the battlefield, and very few of his own men lay dead. "I'm guessing we won?"

Cana nodded, "You're welcome."

Tyrion nodded when another Lannister soldier ran up to him. "My Lord, Lord Tywin is here to speak with you. He is at your tent."

Tyrion sucked in his breath and looked to Cana, "please tell me Bronn isn't in the tent right now."

Cana gave him a sly smirk and Tyrion smacked his face with his open palm. "Oh gods, this is going to be sooo fun." he groaned. He walked off to the tent with Cana behind him.

….

Cana had never met Lord Tywin Lannister. Heck she had never even seen the man before. But the stories were enough to tell her that this was a man of iron will with a incredible leadership. But he was also a hard and sometimes cruel man as well. Cana took one look at him and he looked at her before he looked at his son.

"Tyrion, is this another whore of yours?" he said referencing Cana. Cana was about to shout something back but Tyrion stomped on her foot causing Cana to yelp and leap around on one foot while clutching the other.

"No, father," Tyrion replied, "In fact she was instrumental to our victory here."

Tywin nodded, "Sure she was." he replied, "and this wasn't a victory."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We defeated 20,000 men didn't we?"

Tywin shook his aged head. "The scouts were wrong. It wasn't 20,000. More like 2,000." he replied grimly. Cana was in disbelief. So much for a resounding victory, it was more like winning a small skirmish.

"Did we get the Stark boy at least?" asked Tyrion. He was really hoping for some good news right about now.

"He wasn't here."

Tyrion gritted his teeth. This day kept getting worse. "Where was he?"

"With his other 18,000 men as they defeated and captured your brother."

That shocked Cana. She knew Jaime Lannister was a completely arrogant asshole but he was supposedly a military genius. For him to not only be defeated but captured was a major blow to the Lannister army. But she still felt a little pride for Tyrion. He seemed to be stepping out of his brother's shadow a little bit now. Tyrion was worried, as much as he disagreed with his brother at times, Jaime was the only one who ever really treated him like an equal and not a dwarf.

"What should I do?" asked Tyrion.

"Nothing," replied Tywin, "Your place is not here Tyrion. Things are unraveling in King's Landing. Cersei isn't able to keep her idiot child in line."

"And let me guess," sighed Tyrion, "You want me to do that for her while she runs the city?"

"No," Tywin handed Tyrion papers with his seal on it. "I want you to run the city until I can get there."

Cana stared at the scroll slackjawed. Tyrion gingerly grabbed the scroll and carefully place it in his pack after staring at it for a good thirty seconds. Tyrion felt like his father had finally acknowledged him. Until he realized, he had to go back to King's Landing. Instead of dealing with soldiers he had to deal with politicians and their bullshit. To be honest, after this battle, he prefered the former. Without another word Tywin left to tend to the remnants of his army. Cana stared down the man as he left.

"Hey big shot," she called as he walked away. The mighty Tywin turned and Tyrion broke from his stupor and began to panic. Cana flipped the middle finger to the old man, "FUCK YOU! I AM NOT A WHORE ASSHAT!"

Tyrion wanted to shrink up even more than he already was and hide. Bronn was now the one stunned. Cana had some serious balls. Tyrion was just waiting for his father to turn around and order Cana executed. To his surprise Tywin just turned and continued on his way.

"That felt good." breathed Cana.

"You are the most damn lucky girl of the face of this earth." said Bronn.

"Eh, he could try to hurt me," Cana breathed again. Battle fatigue was starting to set in, and she could suddenly feel how much magic she had actually used up. "He wouldn't…. *gasp*... get very far."

Bronn raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'm sure he wouldn't" he said sarcastically. "So back to king's landing eh Tyrion. That must be good news for you?"

Tyrion shook his head, "No! That is the worst news possible. Now I have to deal with political bullshit instead." Tyrion looked to Cana and shook his head not saying a single word to her. Then he chuckled a little. "I can't believe you actually did that." His chuckle turned to a genuine laugh. "I'm actually jealous."

"Well, you are welcome." replied a tired Cana.

Tyrion laughed for a few more seconds before regaining his focus. "Get ready for travel. We leave at first light tomorrow."

"Right." said Cana as she flopped onto her cot and passed out from exhaustion.

 **Chapter 10 complete! We got to see Cana in action in the GOT world. And now she is on a collision course with a very changed Wendy. How do you guys think that will go down? Plus Tyrion is about to meet a cunning and not so innocent Wendy now. Can he handle her or will she cause more problems for him? Maybe he'll have to get help from the ever so untrustworthy littlefinger. The web is starting to build folks. It's only going to get more messy in the city. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	31. Part 2 Chapter 11: Wendy

**Alright! Time for chapter 11 everyone!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 11: Wendy

"And that is why I have a grievance against the baker."

Wendy just sat there and her eye twitched a little bit. This guy was seriously complaining about how flaky the bread was at one of the many bakeries in the city. Really? Wendy looked at the elderly man that stood before her and sighed a little bit. This guy had to realize that if Cersei or Joffrey were listening to this they would've probably had him jailed for wasting their time. That's why he probably chose to come talk when she was running the court.

"Sir," Wendy started then she rubbed her forehead, "I cannot control how the baker makes the bread. It is probably flaky because we are running low on food and supplies here in the city."

"But he can certainly-"

"Not cook the best when he doesn't have enough ingredients." interrupted Wendy. Her patience was starting to wear thin with this guy. "Now, if you don't like his bread then go to a different bakery. Or for that matter try making your own, it can't be too hard."

The old man was about to reply then paused to think about what Wendy had just said. Despite how young this girl was the stories of her kindness, patience, and intelligence were beginning to spread across the entire city like a massive fire. There were even murmurs that is should be Wendy Lannister on the throne and not Joffrey Baratheon. The old man nodded to himself.

"I never considered that my lady." he bowed low, "I apologize for taking your time."

Wendy's annoyed look was now replaced with a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it. Just please consider all possible solutions before coming her next time. Because if Cersei or Joffrey heard this they probably wouldn't have put up with it."

The old man's eyes widened. He just came here on a whim. He didn't even think of that. He thanked Wendy and rose. He grabbed the small walking cane he had a shuffled out of the palace. Wendy now slouched in her chair and gave an exhausted groan.

"Would you like a break lady Wendy?" asked the scribe to her left. Wendy wiped her face with both of her hands.

"No, no. I'm not too tired. Just stressed." Wendy stated, "the poor people are starving and Cersei refuses to acknowledge it. I just fear things will boil over eventually."

The scribe nodded and was about to call for the next person when the door burst open.

"My my. To think that the stories I heard in the city were true. It seems you've grown some confidence young Wendy."

Wendy looked up to see three figures, well more like two and a half standing in the doorway. One was instantly recognizable, Tyrion Lannister.

"And I also here you are now an official relative of mine as well?" stated Tyrion as he began to waddle up to her.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" said a female voice that Wendy instantly recognized.

 _Cana! Oh no!_

Cana rushed up to Wendy and enveloped the young girl in a massive hug. Wendy hesitated for a moment then embraced the the card mage as well. Cana held her for a few more seconds then let her go allowing Wendy to breath again.

"Wendy…" said Cana, "It's so good to see you."

Wendy looked up to Cana nervously. She did her best to hide the fear and shame she felt but Cana saw the storm that was on Wendy's mind.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

Wendy quickly nodded and put on her best fake smile. "I'm fine! Its good to see you too, Cana!"

"I figured you two knew each other." stated Tyrion, "She did use a peculiar ability on the battlefield several days ago."

"Battlefield?"

"Yeah!" stated Cana emphatically, "I kicked some Stark ass on the battlefield!" she pumped a fist in the air. Wendy felt her heart sink, Cana was now getting involved. It was only a matter of time before she found out what happened.

"I'm just glad you're safe Cana." said Wendy. She then yawned and rubbed her aching neck. "I'm glad to see you were able to get home safely Tyrion."

"I am glad as well. There were a few moments there where I wasn't entirely sure I would. If it wasn't for Cana and Bronn I probably wouldn't have made it back."

Wendy now took notice of the man standing behind Tyrion. He had slicked back brown hair and a patchwork of a beard. His face showed signs of age but his eyes held a playfulness to them as well. He didn't have much muscle but he didn't look weak either. Wendy acknowledged the man with a nod.

"Bronn, I'll make sure King Joffrey rewards you for your courageous efforts. You as well Cana." Wendy stated.

"Seeing you safe is reward enough Wendy." smiled Cana. She could see the changes in Wendy. The blue haired girl looked a little older. It had been almost half a year since they arrived in Westeros so that wasn't too surprising. But what caught Cana off guard was the coldness and mystery that Wendy was surrounding herself with. She was being too damn formal and it was pissing off the guild's resident alcoholic a little. She would talk to Carla later, she doubted she would get any answers from Wendy.

"Tyrion, what are the orders from Lord Tywin that I have been hearing about?" asked Wendy.

"How did you know?" asked Tyrion.

"Cersei's rage is a little difficult to cover up for her." smiled Wendy and Tyrion chuckled.

"I suppose so, yes, I have been appointed as temporary Hand to the King. So I guess you don't have to sit in that chair anymore if you don't want too. The iron throne can be rather uncomfortable."

Wendy nodded and rose from her seat, "It's all yours. I need the break anyways." Tyrion waddled up to the chair and took a seat as Wendy called for a servant. "Please take Bronn and Cana to a nice room in the palace. They certainly deserve it for their efforts." The servants bowed and escorted Cana and Bronn away. Leaving Wendy alone with Tyrion.

"That is a lovely red dress young one." stated Tyrion.

"Cut the crap." Wendy said abruptly, "You have been wanting to question me so badly that you looked like an impatient child."

Tyrion was caught off guard. Did little Wendy actually say that? He looked at the young girl. Her once bright and youthful eyes now held a dark coldness to them that actually scared Tyrion. What had happened to this young girl? Tyrion could only think of one person who could cause a change like this.

"How long have you been Littlefinger's play thing?" asked Tyrion. He saw the change in Wendy's face. She wasn't expecting such a direct question. She obviously didn't know how Tyrion liked to interrogate.

"That is none of your concern." respond Wendy. Tyrion shook his head.

"I warned you to not trust him. But it's rather obvious that you did. And it bit you in the ass didn't it." Wendy stared at him with a blank expression. She was good, not a hint of emotion with that one, "I told you to stay with Ser Barristan."

"The old man let the King die. Why would I let someone who was a failure at his job look after me." said Wendy coldly.

Tyrion now stared at her. The anger was evident in his eyes. Ser Barristan was many things, but he was no failure. "Girl listen here and listen good." snarled Tyrion, "You have put yourself in a very dangerous position. You are between my sister and Littlefinger with only the Hound to protect you."

"And who's to say Cana won't?"

"Cause she doesn't know the fate of Lady Scarlett yet."

A pit formed in Wendy's stomach. He knew, and he was holding it over her head. "I warn you girl, don't make an enemy of a fellow Lannister. I don't want to be your enemy. I want to help you survive this damn city. But I need you to cooperate with me."

Wendy just stared at Tyrion for another few seconds. Then she stormed out of the palace with several royal guards following her. Tyrion called for a glass of red wine and began to sip on it when it was brought to him. But then he looked at it and remembered Cana's taunt.

"Bring me a beer instead please."

….

Even this place was starting to not work in calming Wendy down. Wendy felt unabating rage in her right now. The gall of that Imp! Wendy growled.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** a torrent of wind rushed out of her mouth and slammed into the waters of her quiet place beside the Blackwater Bay. The water splashed up and waves were formed that spread out like ripples in a pond. Wendy felt her magic power drop, that was stupid.

"I probably should leave you alone eh." said a gruff voice behind her. Wendy sat down on the small wooden dock and took a deep breath..

"No it's ok Sandor. I'm just… thinking about things."

"More like throwing a temper tantrum."

Wendy gritted her teeth, "Am not!"

"Are too!" said the Hound. "You are starting to worry even me girly. You are always angry now. And I know from personal experience that doing that ain't healthy."

Wendy had no patience left, "I love that I'm getting advice on health from a man whose face was half burnt off." she snarled. She instantly realized her mistake as she saw the hurt expression on the Hound's face. Wendy sighed. "Sandor..."

"I'll take my leave now milady." the Hound rushed away.

Wendy now was even more angry. But not at the Imp, or the Hound, or Littlefinger. She was angry at herself. How could she hurt a trusted friend like that. Wendy stared out at the open water of the Blackwater Bay. The image of Erza being killed replayed itself over and over in her mind. Wendy felt some tears build up in her eyes.

"What have I become." she mumbled.

….

Cana had to ask around quite a bit but eventually she got the location of Wendy's room. No doubt Carla would be in there. She needed answers, and if she had to beat that cat like she did Happy on occasion in order to get them she would. Cana stopped at the wooden double doors that preceded Wendy's room. She gave a quick knock and she heard Carla's small voice.

"Come in!"

Cana took a deep breath then entered. The sight she saw made Cana sick to her stomach. Carla was lying in bed. The poor exceed looked exhausted and Cana could see the scars and burn marks on her small body. They were old but they were there.

"Cana!" the tiny exceed raised herself up and sat up in her bed. "You are ok! I'm so glad!"

 _A lot warmer of a greeting than Wendy._ Observed Cana.

"I'm glad to see you as well." Cana strode over to the bedside and sat beside Carla. "You look like shit?"

"Language!" snapped Carla.

"Bah… do I look like I care!?"

Carla shook her head. "You should still refrain from those foul words."

"Sure, just like I should refrain from booze." laughed Cana. Surprisingly, Carla laughed a little too. This felt right, this felt normal. But Cana had to ruin the pleasant environment. She need answer after all.

"Carla, what is up with Wendy?"

The smile on the white exceed's face faded away and a sorrowful look replaced it. "I don't know Cana. I honestly don't know. She hasn't been the same since…" the exceed stopped herself.

"Since what?"

Carla squeezed her eyes shut, "Since Erza betrayed us."

Cana sat there stunned, "BULLSHIT! And you know it!" yelled Cana, "Erza would never try to harm Wendy!"

Carla stared back at Cana furiously, "But she did. Wendy was bedridden for several days after confronting her during the Stark rebellion in the city. And-"

"And it's a load of bullshit Carla!" snapped Cana, "Erza may be many things. A prideful woman, a powerful mage, a bit of an asshole if she doesn't get her way, but one thing she isn't is a traitor. And she would never willingly harm her family." Cana rose from the bedside. "It was obviously a mistake for me to talk with you. See you around." Cana slammed the door behind her and bowed her head. Was it all true? She denied it so emphatically yet Cana even doubted herself. No, Erza would never do something so terrible. Never! Cana thought back to how cold Wendy was to her.

 _I need to get to the bottom of this._

….

Several weeks passed since Cana reunited with Wendy. Tyrion became incredibly busy trying to sort out the mess Joffrey and Cersei made of the city. Thankfully though it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. And Wendy was huge part of that. The young girl surprisingly had a brilliant political mind and was very popular with the small folk for how kind she was too them. Tyrion decided to take full advantage of that. Within a week of his arrival he named Wendy as his personal assistant and gave her a seat on the small council. Cersei was furious, but he had the power of their Father's will behind him. So she couldn't say no. Besides, it always brought joy to his face when he pissed off his dear sister.

Since her appointment Wendy had been instrumental in calming the populace and making sure that they were cared for while Tyrion managed everything else. At least that was what Tyrion saw. But that all changed very quickly. It started when Joffrey heard the rumor of how he was the incestuous bastard of his mother and Jaimie. He then killed all of Robert Baratheon's bastards as a response. Then the food in the city ran out. The Tyrells were not providing any more from the rose road. They sided with Renly Baratheon. No food was coming from the Tully's in the riverlands. And the crown lands didn't produce enough to feed the citizens and refugees that filled the city. And Joffrey still wanted to go out and inspect the walls now during this tense time.

 _Foolish boy._ Thought Tyrion as he rode beside his nephew. The crowds had gathered along the sides of the road. There was no cheering for their king. Not a single sound was heard. Just deafening silence. Then the crowd saw Wendy riding out on a small white horse. The crowd roared. Chants of Wendy broke out from the populace which enraged Joffrey.

"How dare you cheer for her and not your king!" yelled Joffrey.

"You are no king you child of incest!" screamed someone from the crowd. Tyrion cringed and looked to the a group of guards. "Get Tommen out of here now. This about to get nasty."

"And Lady Wendy?"

Tyrion shook his head, "They won't harm her. They like her." as the guards quickly slipped Tommen away Tyrion turned to the Hound, "Don't worry about Joffrey. Take care of Sansa, she had no one looking out for her." The Hound nodded and took a place beside the lone Stark.

"GIVE US BREAD!" shouted people in the crowd. They began to push forward. The Gold Cloaks led be Ser Janos Slynt tried their best to keep the angry crowds at bay. Tyrion looked to Wendy and saw a slight smile on her lips.

 _This is her play. She wants the small folk to rebel and give her more power. She has earned their love and trust and now they want her to rule and not Joffrey._ Tyrion looked back at the angry crowd, _And it is working too._

"Enough of this!" yelled Joffrey. Then Tyrion saw it. A cow pie went splat into Joffrey's face. Wendy suppressed a laugh and Tyrion looked at his nephew in horror. The rage in his nephew was massive. "KILL THEM ALL!"

That was the last straw. The crowd turned into a riot. Small folk began to get cut down by the guards and some guards were getting trampled to death by the large crowds. Tyrion then heard Wendy's voice pierced the air, hushing the riot and the guards alike.

"This will get you nowhere my friends!" she shouted with a powerful voice, "Violence begets violence! The only way to resolve this situation is for us to band together against the true enemy!" she pointed to a group of heads still mounted on the castle walls, "They caused your food shortage! They hurt you on purpose! Point your rage at them and their followers!" she rode her horse across the front of the crowd, "I will do everything in my power to help you! But rioting does nothing but cause more hardship!" Tyrion saw the crowd begin to nod and cheer in agreement. She had them wrapped around her little finger. Tyrion had never seen someone control so many angry people so easily. "Now please, return to your homes! Hold each other close! And pray that these hard times may soon come to an end! Pray to the seven that they give us strength to overcome and be great once again!" The rioters now cheered and chanted something that Tyrion knew was bad news.

"All hail Queen Wendy! ALL HAIL QUEEN WENDY!"

Cersei was furious and Joffrey had his mouth held shut by the Hound so he couldn't do anymore damage. Tyrion was just thankful that Wendy was able to calm the riot. The people soon left after chanting several more times. The casualties were few but the end result was powerful. Cersei and Joffrey had no power, Wendy held all of it. And that would make her a target.

 **Chapter 11 complete! Wendy is starting to get very complex and very powerful in King's Landing huh. But how will she handle Littlefinger when he gets back into the fray? For that matter how will she handle the tag team of Varys and Tyrion if things get sour between her and them? (Yes varys and tyrion are allies. It's fairly obvious in the show though it is a bit shaky.) And now Cana may be going against Wendy, wow it's getting complicated! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	32. Part 2 Chapter 12: Mystogan

**WOW I got an itch to write today! Here is the third chapter of the day. Chapter 12, let's go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 12: Mystogan

Mystogan looked at the tall tower that stood before him and Gildarts. It was the Fiore Magic library. This was the place where he hoped they would find answers. If you needed to find a magic text this was the place. Mystogan still kept his face covered despite the fact that no one was nearby. You couldn't be too careful. The masked mage turned to Gildarts.

"Your magic is too unstable, stay out here."

"Whatever you say Misty."

Mystogan entered the massive tower and gazed on the thousands of shelves of books that lined the towering walls. This was going to take some time. Mystogan looked at the book he had in his hands. It had no reference points, no title, just the picture on the front. It was an arrow pointing down with a bunch of magic runes surrounding it. A peculiar picture for an even more puzzling book. How the hell Levy chose this one was beyond him. It couldn't have been mere coincidence that she just chose the Earthland version of the Anima. There had to be something else at play. He had no doubt that some Zeref worshipers were involved in all of this. The fact that the book was written by the black wizard said that plain as day. But why? Why that book in particular? And who wrote the red M? It was a puzzle that Mystogan was struggling to piece together.

Mystogan looked at the binding of the book.

 _If this is part of a series of books then the bindings should be similar._ He looked at it again. The binding was aged and cracking. It looked like it was once black with runes on it as well, but he couldn't say for sure.

 _Oldest books are near the top. So we'll start there. Because this thing is at least 400 years old._

Mystogan walked up to the spiral stairs that lined the tower and slowly made his way to the top. He kept himself aware for anything as he always did. His many quests as an S class mage had taught him that you could never be too careful. He had one of his many staves at the ready just in case. When he reached the top he saw that many of the texts were just scrolls, not even books.

 _Too old, need to go down a few levels._

"Wow! I've never seen so much paper in one place!" shouted an older male voice from the ground floor. Mystogan cringed on the inside.

"I told you to stay outside! Your magic is too un-" a sea of paper and crash magic flew up from the ground floor pinning Mystogan to the walls, "stable."

"SORRY!"

Mystogan sighed and made his way down several floors. He was just lucky that the Crash magic didn't hit him on accident. Even with how powerful he was, Gildart's magic was on a whole other level and it would make quick work of him. Why the Master ordered him to work with the older mage still confused him. The two were polar opposites. Gildarts was a carefree womanizer who, although incredibly powerful, was too much like well… Natsu. And with how much power was in him that was usually a bad thing. Mystogan on the other hand was a calm, calculating person. He considered every action and every scenario with the utmost care and had never been very interested in women. He never really had the time. After descending another three floors the scrolls were replaced by books with ancient binding.

 _As good a place to start as any._ Mystogan began to scan the many shelves and books looking for any book with similar binding. But it was no use. After five hours of searching he had come up empty handed. Mystogan leaned against a mountain of books he had gathered a cursed under his breath. This was getting him nowhere.

"Hey Misty! I think I found something!"

 _Would he stop using that damn nickname!_ Mystogan began to descend the stairs. _It's probably a dirty novel or something like that._

When he reached Gildarts he was stunned by what the older man had in his hands. In the prosthetic hand of Gildarts was a black book with a white arrow pointing up and runs surrounding it. A semicircle was underneath the arrow. The binding looked brand new but the book had no title, no reference.

"I haven't opened it yet. But it looks a lot like it don't ya think?"

Mystogan was genuinely surprised. He didn't think Gildarts was actually searching, "It does. How did you find this?"

"Well you see I was looking at first but then I had my…. Urges… and-"

"You were looking for a sex novel."

"No! I was looking for…." Mystogan gave him a hard stare, "Ok I was alright! But there was none here. I just stumbled on that book while I was looking."

Mystogan looked at the new book, "Good thing you were controlling your crash magic."

"About that…" Gildarts sheepishly looked over to the doors. Or where the doors should have been. Instead the wall was made of cubes haphazardly stacked around. Mystogan facepalmed and stared at Gildarts.

"Just keep it under control damn it!"

"Geez, sorry."

Mystogan took a deep breath trying to control how annoyed he was. He then looked back at the book and gingerly opened the front cover. Inside was proof that it was indeed one of the books they were looking for. The Tartaros guild mark was signed on the inside cover and below it was another red 'M'. Mystogan wanted to leaf through the contents of the book but he also didn't want to do anything reckless.

"We need to get this back to the Master before- HEY!"

Gildarts snatched the book from Mystogan's hands. "You need to relax Misty. Let's see now." Gildarts opened the first page. The writing was in the common language. The first few sentences read

To those who open this book

Beware!

The darkness comes, none can withstand it, none shall survive it.

M

"Ominous." observed Gildarts as he closed it. "We should get this to the Master."

"I just said that!" exclaimed Mystogan. Then he looked at the older book he had in his hands. There was a message at the beginning of this book as well. What was it though? He opened the older book.

To those who open this book.

Rejoice!

For the Lord of Light has seen you, and you are in his graces.

M

"Lord of Light?" said a puzzled Gildarts.

"Darkness comes, Lord of Light. Hmm…" Mystogan was trying to put the two pieces together. Wait! Put the two pieces together! He grabbed the book from Gildarts and place them together, arrows pointing up and down. The semicircles on the bottom lined up but it was too narrow, together they looked more like an Oval. But some of the runs matched up and began to glow. As soon as the glow appeared it died away.

"Interesting." Mystogan doubted they would find another book here. Whoever wrote these placed them in their spots for a reason. From what the Master said, Levy found her book in the forest. This was found in the Library. Nature and Knowledge. The other two. Mystogan looked at the specific runes that didn't glow. He began to interpret them with what little knowledge of runes he had. Damn if only Freed was here!

"Heart…" he read one, "And hell." he read the other. "Nature, Knowledge, Heart, and Hell."

"A clue?" questioned Gildarts.

Mystogan nodded, "To the locations of the other two books. I think I have a hunch but you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"What are the two dark guilds with words heart and hell in it?"

Gildarts serious face grew more serious, "Grimoire Heart is one, and Tartaros means hell." Gildarts pondered that for a moment, "You think those two guilds posses the last two books!?"

Mystogan nodded, "And there is only one way to get to them. They won't let us just take them, we will have to-"

"Hell no! I ain't doing!" cried Gildarts.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like it Gildarts we have to get our friends back! In order to do so we need the other books!"

Gildarts gave a frustrated cry, "Fine, damn it! But we can't tell the Master. He wouldn't let us do something so damn stupid."

"Right." Mystogan looked at the two books, "Do you know requip magic."

"The basics, why?"

"Store your book in a requip space, I'll store mine as well. We don't want whoever wrote these to know we found them."

"Gotcha." Gildarts looked towards the hole in the tower, "Who will go where?"

"I'll go to Grimoire Heart. They will be more difficult to get into."

"But no one even knows where Tartaros is."

"True," replied Mystogan, "But they are also the most powerful, if they hear that a wizard of your level is looking for a new guild, I'm sure they will come to you."

Gildarts could understand that logic. He began to walk away and requiped the book into his small requip space. "It's settled then, when you find the book meet me back here Misty. I'll see you around."

And just like that, the carefree Ace of Fairy Tail left for his mission. Mystogan ran through the mental calculations. He knew had to commit some sort of heinous crime for Grimoire Heart to want to recruit him. He didn't like it but he had no choice, his friends needed him. They helped him when he needed it. Now it was his turn.

"Alright," Mystogan left the library, "Got to go burn a village."

 **Chapter 12 finished. How do you think Gildarts and Mystogan will do? Tough thing they have to do that's for sure. Hopefully they stay safe. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	33. Part 2 Chapter 13: Natsu

**Hey everyone! New chapter ready to go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 13: Natsu

Natsu's throat was completely parched and his mouth was as dry as the desert he was sitting in. Well, it was more of a wasteland than a desert but it was still just as hot. He didn't even have spit to swallow anymore. Natsu took a deep breath but it hurt his throat to do so. By his side rested Daenerys who slumbered against his arm. Ser Jorah Mormont also sat with them, but he was across and looking behind them expectantly. Dany had sent her three blood riders out to find some form of water or shelter days ago. They hadn't returned yet, but Jorah, Natsu, Dany, and the few followers they had held onto that shred of hope that one would return before it was too late.

Natsu observed that Ser Jorah was looking very haggard as well. He usually kept up his appearances but the fact that they were dying of thirst usually altered behavior quite a bit. The only things in the group that didn't seem to be too thirsty were the three little dragons, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Natsu just called them "little Igneels" because he couldn't get the names right to save his life. Natsu looked down at Dany who shifted herself and mumbled against his arm.

 _Must be dreaming._ Thought Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer looked over to Jorah.

"See anything yet. Or are you squinting because you're old and can't see well." he croaked.

The man from Bear Island just shook his head. "Not yet. And if I had the energy right now I'd kick your ass for that comment." he replied his voice croaking as well. Then Natsu saw that Jorah was squinting his eyes even more like he was looking at something very intensely. "Wait a moment! A rider! It's one of the blood riders!" Cried Jorah as he rose to his feet.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled and he lept to his feet completely forgetting that Dany was resting against him. He heard a thud then a cry of pain.

"What's the big idea Natsu? I was resting." groaned Dany as she lay face down in the dirt.

"One of your blood riders is back!" exclaimed Natsu. Dany instantly shot up from her spot in the dirt and stared at where Natsu was looking. It was a bloodrider indeed. He was riding at full speed towards them. The rider pulled up beside Daenerys and began jabbering with her in Dothraki. Natsu saw a smile light up Dany's face. He hadn't seen one of those since the dragons hatched.

"A city! A large one. Three days from here." Dany translated for Jorah and Natsu. She then muttered a silent prayer of thanks then turned to her small band of followers. She told them the news and a resounding cheer was the reply. The entire group rose to their feet and began to follow the rider to the city.

As they began walking Natsu looked at Daenerys, "This is great! Water, need water, Water!" he gasped as they trudged behind the rider.

"How do you know we will be allowed in the city Khaleesi?" asked Jorah. Dany thought about the question.

"I'm sure we will be, after all, I am a Khaleesi and a mother to dragons. How could they refuse?"

….

The city it turns out was named Qarth not Yunkai. Natsu wouldn't stop berating Jorah for that one. Yunkai was days away from even Qarth. And in the opposite direction. Jorah yelled back that the damn map was in Dothraki and he couldn't fully understand it at times. The two then began throwing fists and a dust cloud formed where they stood outside of the massive city gates of Qarth. Dany looked at the thirteen rich men in front of her with an embarrassed expression then turned around to the fighting men.

"Enough!" she yelled. Jorah and Natsu stopped mid fight. Natsu held Jorah's head in a headlock and Jorah was reaching for Natsu's throat. Dany gave them a knock it off expression before turning back to the thirteen in front of her.

"My apologies your graces. Their manners are a little off due to the lack of water recently." Dany mentally kicked herself. That was a poor excuse.

They replied in a strange language that Natsu did not understand but he did pick up on one word he had actually learned the meaning of, dragons. Dany shifted uncomfortably. These thirteen rich guys just made a request that Dany didn't really like. She replied swiftly in Dothraki and twelve of the thirteen looked at her with offended expressions. They then spoke to her harshly and left Dany just standing there as the gates shut behind them.

"Uh…. are they getting the water?" Natsu asked but then he saw the tears dripping down Dany's face.

"They will not allow us to enter unless they can have the dragons." she mumbled. Natsu walked up to her and held her in a gentle hug.

"It'll be ok." he said. Dany buried her face in his chest. He alway seemed to know what to do or say to help her. Suddenly the gates opened again and one of the thirteen walked out. He was a very dark skinned man and tall as well. He was dressed incredibly lavishly with gold trimmings and jewels adorning almost every inch of his clothing.

"Come in Khaleesi." he said in a heavy accent, "I have convinced the Thirteen to allow entry." he motioned to them and Dany wiped her eyes. The group didn't even hesitate. They followed the man into the city and to his house, well more like palace.

The place was huge. It had multiple buildings, dozens of rooms, at least three large gardens, and fancy decorations on every table and wall. Natsu stared stunned at the massive mansion. Dany nudged him in the shoulder.

"Close your mouth." she muttered. Natsu realized his mouth was hanging open and he quickly snapped it shut. "Xaro Xhoan Daxos, I hope I said that correct?" She stated addressing the man who brought them to his home.

The chuckled and nodded, "Indeed you did Khaleesi."

Dany nodded, "Good to know. Now I wish to know, how did you secure us entrance into the city?"

Xaro nodded and leaned against a wall, "I invoked Sumai."

"Some eye?" stated Natsu with raised eyebrows. The man just laughed.

"No young one. Sumai. A way for one of the thirteen to overrule the others."

"Oh! Good to know Cheerio!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. This time Xaro gave an annoyed expression.

"Does he always get names incorrect?"

"Only the first few times." replied Dany sheepishly. Xaro just nodded again and motioned to his mansion with his arms.

"Your people may stay as long as they wish. I do with to speak with you in private Khaleesi." Xaro motioned for her to follow him to a room that looked like a study. She followed but Natsu followed as well. Xaro stopped outside of the door. "In private." he reiterated. Dany looked at him hard. "Wherever I go, he goes. Natsu has save my life more times than I can count. I trust him wholeheartedly."

Xaro flashed a slight scowl but that disappeared quickly. "Very well. Please enter."

The three entered the study and Xaro shut the golden doors behind them. He walked over to a wooden desk with gold embellishments and took a seat in a plush chair behind it. Dany and Natsu followed suit, sitting across the desk in their own chairs.

"I have a proposition to make Khaleesi. But first I would like to inform you of things that have occurred across the narrow sea. I'm sure that interests you greatly."

"It does." Dany replied.

"First, I wish to tell you that Robert Baratheon has died. How remains rather… how do you say it… ambiguous, right?" Dany nodded, "Yes, ambiguous. Some say he died while hunting, others say he was murdered. But how matters not, what matters is that he is dead and a new king sits upon the throne of Westeros."

Dany could barely contain her joy. Natsu could tell, he hadn't seen her this happy in some time. He knew how fearful she was of this Robert Baratheon. She called him the Usurper. He had killed her eldest brother, helped kill her cousins and father, and took the Iron Throne from her family. He also had tried to kill her and Viserys on several occasions through assassins and other underhanded means. To hear that such a monster was dead was a great thing.

"Next bit of news," continued Xaro, "Civil war has broken out in Westeros. Three great families, Stark, Baratheon, and Lannister are all vying for this Iron Throne. And the Baratheon's are split into three, the King, his eldest Uncle, and the younger uncle."

That bit of news was surprising to Daenerys. The three families that helped slaughter her family were now at war with each other. This was incredible news, she had to get to Westeros now and defeat them while they were this weak.

"I can see from you face that you wish to get there now." commented Xaro.

"Indeed I do. I fear for the people there, war is never a pleasant thing."

Xaro nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is not, so this is where I get to my proposition. I want you to marry me."

"HUH!?" exclaimed Natsu. Daenerys just stared at the man in shock.

"In exchange, I could help you get to Westeros and take back your throne. I am the richest man in Qarth. I have enough money to buy ships, armies, and influence." His words were like honey to Dany and venom to Natsu. Natsu didn't trust this guy, not one bit. He learned a long time ago that rich people were usually assholes. Case in point, his first job request with Lucy to retrieve the book Daybreak, and Lucy's own father Jude Heartfilia. Gosh, why did rich people around Lucy always turn out to be assholes?

Dany on the other hand had different thoughts in her mind. A way to Westeros, a way back to her home. A way to save her people here and there. And all she had to do was marry this man. Could it possibly be true in any way? Dany wanted to say yes there and then but she looked over to Natsu and saw the worry in his face. He clearly saw that he didn't trust Xaro. Not yet at least. And if he didn't trust her then she would be more careful and not make a rash choice. She looked back to a grinning Xaro.

"I am very flattered by your proposition. But a major decision such as this needs careful consideration." The grin lowered a bit but it was still there, albeit, forcefully there. "I'll need to think about it."

Xaro smiled and flashed pearly white teeth, "Of course Khaleesi. I understand your reasoning. You are more than welcome to stay here while you consider such things." He called for some servants. Or at least Natsu though they were servants until he saw the iron collars around their necks.

 _Slaves!_ The temperature in the room began to rise steadily. Dany felt it and internally panicked. No one but herself, Jorah, and her followers knew of Natsu's abilities. She prefered to keep them a secret and only reveal them if necessary. An ace in the hole of sorts. The last thing she needed now was for Xaro to realize that there was someone as powerful as dragons sitting across from him.

 _Stay calm Natsu, please stay calm!_

"Take the Khaleesi and her friend her to some rooms." he wipe some sweat from his forehead, "And bring me iced water, it is hot in here." he ordered. The slaves bowed low and escorted Dany and Natsu out of the room. Soon the two were brought to two rooms. They face each other and a long hallway was between them. The slaves bowed once more and left Natsu and Daenerys.

Dany looked at Natsu's anger ridden face as he watched the slaves leave. "Natsu."

"I can't believe you're actually considering this." he growled as he tightened his fists.

"Natsu! Please calm down!"

Natsu looked down and saw his hands were aflame. And the flames were brilliant and very hot. Natsu took a deep breath and the flames died down.

"Thank you." Dany opened the doors to her room and walked in. Natsu followed her.

"You can't marry that guy." he stated.

Dany shook her head, "I didn't say yes Natsu."

"You may as well have!" Dany shook her head. "Dany! He is nothing more than a rich guy looking for more money! He doesn't care about you. Hell, he doesn't even know you."

"He does know me Natsu. He knows my name and-"

"That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Natsu.

Dany stared at him with wonder. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know that you are a gentle person who hate violence. He doesn't know that you are stronger than anyone I have ever met. He doesn't know that your favorite food is beef sticks with some fresh fruit beside them." Dany was stunned by Natsu's outburst. He drew closer to her, anger still slightly in his eyes, "Or that you snore in your sleep."

"Do not!"

"Do too!" said Natsu, "or that you mumble as well."

"What!?"

"Yup, lots of mumbling. It's hard to get any sleep around you." this time Natsu gave a mischievous grin.

"Shut up!" yelled Dany trying her best to look angry when in reality she wanted to burst out laughing. She didn't know she did that at all.

"He doesn't know all the pain you've been through." Dany's felt something weird. Something she hadn't felt since her last days with Drogo. A weird feeling in her stomach. Natsu was close enough to whisper now, "Or that you overcame it all." he whispered to her.

Dany looked at Natsu, his face mere inches from hers. This feeling, it felt so good yet. She backed away quickly and so did Natsu.

"That got weird." said Natsu, "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's ok, I, um…." Dany giggled nervously, "I need to get some rest… I," she moved without looking a knocked over a table. She clumsily began to pick it up, "I will see you tomorrow." she finished as she leaned against the now picked up table with a cracked vase on it.

"Yeah sure!" Natsu said with his trademark, ear to ear grin. He left the room and shut the doors behind him. Lo and behold there stood Jorah Mormont beside his door across the hall.

"Quite the speech flame brain." he stated.

Natsu shrugged, "Someone had to tell her, and if it wasn't me it was going to be you. That's why you're up here right?"

Jorah nodded, "I heard about this so called 'deal'. I don't like it. Not one bit. You're right in your assessment of this Xaro man. He just wants money and power, nothing else."

Natsu's eyes lowered a bit in embarrassment, "You heard everything then?"

"I did." he said as he shifted his jaw a little.

"I don't know what came over me. I just started spouting stuff off, then I got this weird feeling in my gut, like I ate some bad fish or something… Ugh!" Natsu smacked his forehead against the wall. "You're pissed. I can tell." he said with a muffled voice.

"No," said Jorah, "More surprised actually. I didn't think you held feelings for the Khaleesi."

"Well yeah I do. She saved my life when I arrived in this world and made me accepted and-"

"You are dense as stone aren't you." Jorah just shook his head and walked away leaving Natsu utterly confused.

"What do you mean!?" yelled Natsu to Jorah's back before he smacked his head against the wall again, "This is all so confusing!"

 **Chapter 13 is done! A little bit of a tease there for you guys. Yes the poll results showed that the Natsu x Daenerys pairing was the most popular one so that is what I will do. But I will not be one of those authors that just makes them love each other suddenly. Heck no! That pisses me off when I read it and I'm sure you guys aren't big fans of that either. So I'm going to develop it…. And develop it…. And develop it. But just so it can be good and feel, you know, genuine. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 14: Mirajane

**Hi guys! I just want to say thank you guys so much for reading my story. It is truly amazing to see how big this has become and I never thought that my writing would bring this much fun and entertainment to so many people. I am truly thankful for that you guys! With that being said, I have a new chapter ready so here we go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 14: Mirajane

Mirajane sat atop a small wooden chair in the large pavilion that house herself and her family. She was holding her version of court today. Only what was strange was that she wore a robe and hood that shrouded her face and made her features barely visible. It was definitely strange to Laxus who always knew Mira as someone who always flaunted her looks. But now she was hiding them. The poor people coming before her small chair didn't seem to mind though. In fact most of them looked at her with complete awe and respect that Laxus had not seen in this world so far. He had heard from several of the refugees the tales of their rescue and how they were brought to this safe haven on the banks of the Trident. Laxus could completely understand after hearing the harrowing accounts why the people here loved Mira and feared her at the same time. She had saved their lives personally and personally sought to it that they were sheltered and taken care of, but at the same time she was terrifyingly powerful. Especially with how low magic was in this world, Laxus had to admit the power Mira still wielded was scary indeed. She explained to him once that it was because her body had demon particles in it and she believed that it acted like a sort of magic amplifier in this world. That explanation of course flew right over his head. Didn't make one bit of sense to him. Another refugee stepped forward.

"My lady," said the man who had a balding head and gray spots on his small beard. He bowed low as was apparently custom in this land. Mirajane wiggled uncomfortably at the gesture, she still wasn't used to people bowing before her. It felt just weird.

"How can I help you sir." Mira said in a gentle voice.

"I wish to know the whereabouts of my daughter, her name is Kallie. She is of age for a woman but she is also very inexperienced with the world. I had hoped she made it here after our village was burned but I haven't seen her yet." the man took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm in public, "I just want to know she is safe."

Despite the hood hiding her features, Laxus could see the sad look Mira had on her face. She had such a gentle heart. You would never guess that she was named the Demon of Fairy Tail just by meeting her. Of course that was much different years ago, but that is a story for another time. Mira leaned over to Lisanna who was standing next to her, kinda like a bodyguard. Lisanna whispered in Mira's ear. Laxus couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked to be important to the case at hand. Mira turned back to the refugee before her. Laxus saw the face, it was a very pained one. Mira rose from her chair and approached the man. She place her hand on his left shoulder.

"I heard of your search a few days ago and began my own investigation immediately." Mira paused, "I'm so sorry sir." The man began to shake his head. "We checked the village and a woman matching the description of your daughter was found there."

"No!" sobbed the man as he fell to his knees. Mira lowered herself with him and embraced the man in a gentle hug. "No! It can't be! No!"

Mira didn't say anything else. She just let the poor man cry. He needed it, he needed to grieve. To many people in this world needed time to grieve, it made Mira sad and sick to her stomach to see all the suffering in the world. The man eventually stood once again and took some shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"If there is anything else you need good sir, Lisanna will be more than happy to help you. In the meantime the day is getting late." Mira embraced him once more before Lisanna escorted the man out of the pavilion, "No more today Elfman, I need some rest."

"Yes sister." Elman respectfully asked the crowd that was still waiting to please bring their requests tomorrow morning when the pavilion opened. The crowd murmured a bit but eventually dispersed without issue. Mirajane slumped in her chair and broke away from the perfect posture she was holding.

"My back hurts like hell!" she groaned.

"Probably cause you were sitting like you needed to take a shit all day." commented Laxus.

"Shut up, Sparky!" retorted Mira. She groaned as she rubbed her lower back. Then she rose from her chair and exited out the back of the pavilion. Laxus and Elfman followed her to a smaller tent a few meters away. They peeled back the flap that was the door to the tent. Inside was Erza still passed out from the emergency spell the old woman had used. Beside her was the old woman as well, keeping tabs on her and making sure she awoke alright. Gajeel was snoring in the corner of the tent on a chair with Lily asleep on top of his head. Arya was huddled next to him barely keeping her eyes open as she snuggled up next to the dragonslayer's shins.

"How is she ma'am?"

The old woman dabbed a wet cloth on Erza's forehead then dribbled some water into her mouth, "Much better than before. The wound has lost it's sickliness and her fever is gone. It won't be too long before she awakens."

"Good to know, if anything else is needed please-"

A large commotion was heard off in the distance. Refugees were crying out in fear and the sound of horse hooves filled the twilight air. Gajeel awoke immediately and shook his head sending Lily flying into the a tent pole.

"The hell is the commotion!?" snarled Gajeel who hated being awoken from his naps.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." growled Mira as she twirled around and marched to the sounds.

The refugee camp was starting to look more like a makeshift city now. The settlers had constructed temporary houses out of tents and wood and a small wooden palisade was made by some kind men who had the safety of their families at heart. A tiny opening in the palisade served as the main entry to the encampment. Mira marched up to it with Elfman, Laxus, and Gajeel at her side. She looked out into the hills of riverlands and saw them approaching. A group of knights in full battle armor were fast approaching the refugee city. Mira raised her magic pressure in preparation. Laxus followed suit as well as Gajeel and Elfman but they couldn't compare to the amount of pressure that Mirajane was unleashing right now. At any moment, with the amount of magic she was generating, she could turn Satan Soul and obliterate any opposition in the blink of an eye. Gajeel squinted at the party in the distance to try and see the banner they were flying. It was a white banner with a gray wolf across it. Below the banner was a white flag.

"They come in peace Mira, white flag below the wolf banner." Gajeel pointed.

"WOLF BANNER!" screamed Arya as she squeezed her head out between Gajeel's knees to see the riders. "That's the Stark banner! That's my brother's banner!" she squealed in delight.

Mira's suspicions were wrong. She thought it was another group of knights come to ransack the camp. Several groups had come before, none ever left alive. Mira however trusted little Arya, if she said these men were with her brother then maybe they were friendly. Still she kept her power at the ready, you couldn't be too careful in these harsh lands. As they got closer Mira could make out the finer details of the knights. They looked disheveled and exhausted. Blood stained their metal plating and chainmail and the Stark Banner was frayed slightly. On top of one horse was slumped a rider in front of another. A wounded man with very dark hair and pale skin. He wore no armor but a leather tunic and cotton pants. Blood stained his shirt and was seen dribbling a little from his mouth.

"ROBB!" screamed Arya who rushed out to the riders.

"Pup get back here!" yelled Gajeel as he chased after her.

 _Damn it those two will cause a fiasco of this!_ Screamed Mira internally. Mira decided to show her powers now so that the riders didn't do anything stupid. They probably couldn't tell that the little girl sprinting to them was Arya Stark.

" **Take over, Satan Soul!"** A burst of purple magic energy and a bright light filled the area causing the riders to come to a sudden halt and stare. In place of the hooded figure they now saw a terrifying sight. A demon from the looks of things that seemed to be floating several feet off of the ground. Gajeel felt the magic power release and screeched to a halt as well, and Arya noticed it too and looked back. Mira slowly lowered herself to the ground and approached the riders. The horses whinied and snorted at the terrifying sight as Mira sent out waves of magic power, just to show these riders who was the boss in these parts.

"Who are you?" she demanded as Arya stood shocked behind her.

"Um…. we, are-" Stammered one of the me.

"I am Robb Stark… King of the North," croaked the wounded man on the horse, "I hear… that there was help here."

"Robb!" cried Arya who now approached him without fear. Robb's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Arya!" He lowered himself carefully down from the horse with the help of his fellow rider and embraced his little sister in a tight hug, "Thank the gods you are safe." he breathed. He grunted as she squeezed him tightly. Fresh blood began to seep down his left side. Mira looked at it quickly. A sword wound, just below the armpit, not even an hour old. Gajeel noticed it too, though by smell and not by sight.

"Hey pup, your brother is hurt give him some space." stated Gajeel with crossed arms.

Arya felt the wetness on her left arm. She withdrew from her hug and saw the blood marks on her forearm. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her big brother who wavered before being caught by one of his men.

"He needs help now!"

Mira waved for them to follow her quickly. The group rushed down into the refugee city. People had gathered along what you would call the main road in the encampment. If a dirt patch could be called a main road. They stared at the stark banner that flew with the riders as well as the wounded King being carried by the muscular Elfman. Robb was still conscious but barely.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to bother you for help." he whispered.

"Real men aren't afraid to ask for help!" responded Elman to which Laxus sweatdropped. Robb then fell unconscious. This was not good. They rushed to the back of the main pavilion and into the tent where Erza lay.

"Old woman! I have another patient for you!" barked Mira.

The old woman looked up and her eyes widened, "That is Robb Stark!" she exclaimed.

"I know and he is wounded." replied Mira as Elfman gently set the King down, "can you help him."

The old woman knelt beside Robb, "Let me have a look." she pulled out a small knife and cut the leather shirt from his body. A massive gash from a pretty fair sized sword stood out on his left side and he also had several bruises on his ribs. "Bad sword wound, several broken ribs, oh…." She poked the right shoulder and blood seeped out of a hole that Mira hadn't noticed, "an arrow wound as well… hmmm…" she began to gather some supplies from a sack near the doorway.

"Can you help him?" pleaded Arya through tear filled eyes. The Old Woman looked back at the small Stark girl and smiled.

"Give me thirty minutes." She unpacked a needle and thread. Lily fainted and the others quickly left to let the woman do her work.

Exactly thirty minutes later the old woman emerged from the tent. She had blood on her rags that clothed her frail frame and her hand had blood on them as well. She went over to a bucket of water and plunged her hands in them scrubbing them thoroughly while the others waited on her impatiently.

"He's fine." stated the woman to which everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "The wound, thankfully, was actually quite shallow. It was the arrow wound and the ribs that were the problem." She grabbed a cloth next to the now bloody water and dried her hands, "As long as he doesn't move too much he should be fine. But he must stay in bed for the next few days."

"So he can't move from here?" questioned one of Robb's soldiers. The old woman shook her head.

"Not unless you want the wounds to reopen and those broken ribs to become worse." she replied.

"Very well, I shall go inform Lady Catelyn of this. No doubt she will want to see her son immediately." with that the soldier mounted his horse and made a full gallop out of the camp and to the Stark army. Mira then turned to the other soldiers.

"Go ahead and set your bedrolls up in the main pavilion. You may rest there for now until we find you more comfortable quarters." she said. The men gulped, nodded, then rushed away. Mira looked at the men's backs puzzled until Laxus spoke up.

"You're still in your take over."

"Oh! That was why they looked at me funny." remarked Mira. She took a breath and lowered her magic power. With a poof of smoke, Mirajane was back to her normal self. She brought the hood of her brown cloak back over her head.

"Why do you wear that thing? I've been meaning to ask." said Laxus as he walked with her to her tent. Well her, Elfman, and Lisanna's tent.

"To keep us safe." stated Mira, "If anyone knew who I really looked like they could probably use that against me. And I don't want anyone under my care to be harmed because of me."

Laxus nodded, "I guess that makes sense." He and Mira stopped outside of her tent, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, bright and early. I'll need you to take care of court duties with Lisanna while I talk to the wolf king."

"Wait what!?"

"Goodnight!" smiled Mirajane. She shut the tent and Laxus just stood outside slack jawed.

"Argh! I really got to sit through that again!"

…..

Robb's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up to see a cloth tent's ceiling above him. It had a small hole in it that allowed sunlight to seep in and blind his tired eyes as he tried to wake up. He groaned and rubbed his face before as stab of pain went through his right shoulder. He grunted.

 _Oh yeah, arrow wound._

Robb rubbed his face with his left hand once again before attempting to sit up. Blinding pain ripped through his left side and chest. He cried out and flopped back down against the mat beneath him which only cause him more pain. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that." said the female voice, "Unless you want to keep kicking your own ass."

 _Could it really be!?_ "Erza?" he looked to his left and saw the red haired knight sitting on her own mat a few feet from him. It really was her! She wasn't in her normal armor and skirt though. Instead her chest was wrapped heavily in bandages and she wore simple red pants with a strange yellow pattern along the sides. He saw a small blood stain between her two breasts on the bandages. "Your hurt!"

"Yeah, but not as bad as you are, at least not anymore." she replied.

Robb sighed and looked back to the ceiling, "Me and Mom thought that you-"

"Died…" finished Erza. She took a sip from a small cup of water beside her. "I actually did. From this stupid thing." She pointed at her chest, "But Laxus used some of his lightning magic to kickstart my heart again when he and Gajeel rescued me."

Robb's heart practically stopped when he heard that. The greatest fight he knew actually did die but was revived somehow. How was that even possible? "Who is this Laxus?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't met them yet, I forgot." Erza replied nonchalantly, "He is my guildmaster's grandson. And probably the strongest mage I know, other than Gildarts."

"Gildwho?"

"Another story for another time Robb. The important thing right now is how are you?" she asked him.

Robb winced and managed to sit up, "Could be better." he looked to Erza, "What happened in King's Landing?" He instantly saw the reaction. Her face dropped and a deep sorrow came over her face.

"I failed Robb." she said, "It's just that simple. I failed to protect your father, and your sisters."

Robb stared at her dumbfounded, "But Arya is-"

"Here, I know. That wasn't my doing. You can thank Gajeel for that. He found her in the chaos and got her out of there." Erza stare at the small opening in the ceiling of the tent, "She actually hasn't left his side since."

Robb continued to stare at her, "And Sansa?"

Erza shook her head, "I failed in my promise to you and your father Robb. They still have her." Robb saw the tears begin to stream down her face as the painful memories haunted her yet again. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't fail Erza."

Erza's head snapped up and stared at Robb who looked at her calmly, "You didn't fail." he repeated, "You did the best you could." He looked at the bandages on her body. "It's obvious you gave them one hell of a fight before they could do anything, otherwise you wouldn't be bedridden right now."

Erza slightly smiled at the comment, "Thanks."

The tent flap opened and sunlight streamed in. Robb looked up and saw possibly the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She had white hair that was similar to the Targaryen color and had brilliant blue eyes. She was slender and wore a red dress with a brown cloak over it. She looked to Erza.

"The Old Lady told me you woke up and I rushed over as soon as I could." she knelt down beside Erza like she was talking to an old friend, "How are you feeling Erza?"

"Much better now. Whatever that lady did worked." replied Erza.

Mira nodded, "Good to hear." she then looked over at Robb who's eyes were focused on her… assets.

"Eyes up here Wolf King." he heard her say. He instantly blushed and looked up to her incredibly blue eyes. "Can you walk?"

Robb shifted himself a little, "I think so, my legs aren't the part that's injured." The woman nodded.

"Good, then get up. I need to talk to you." She left the tent and he looked over to Erza.

"Your out of your league, Robbie." she said before she lay back against her straw pillow and closed her eyes. "It was nice knowing you." she mumbled before falling asleep.

Rob felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. What did she mean by that? Robb gulped and cleared his throat before pulling himself up from the mat. He stumbled at first but quickly regained his balance and stepped out of the tent to meet the woman. When he walked out she grabbed him by the arm to help him balance and the two began to walk around the encampment. Robb was stunned by the amount of people in this place, he was also confused as to why this woman was wearing a hood as well. She didn't bother with him, so why now?

"Why the hood?" he asked as they walked. Gawkers continued to stare making the walk a little uncomfortable for him.

"Protects my identity. And therefore protects everyone here." she replied. "Everyone here is under my care. And I take that responsibility very seriously." she said. The two stopped in front of a tent which was obviously this woman's as she stepped inside. Inside the tent were three cots. One large one of to one side of the tent and two smaller ones off to the other. There was also a small table and three chairs around it. The woman sat down and motioned for Robb to sit as well. Mira then removed her hood and looked at him.

"I have one major question for you Robb before we truly begin talking. How you answer this question will determine whether I continue to help you or not." she started. "Do you have any ill intent towards the people here?"

Robb instantly shook his head, "If it wasn't for the people here I would probably be dead. This camp saved my life. I take my debts and my honor very seriously."

He saw her give him a gentle and relieved smile, "Good to know. Now next question. How did you get so injured?"

Robb shifted in his chair to get a more comfortable seat, "A small battle along one of the forks of the trident. I got wounded in it and the closest people who could possibly help was here." he said. Mira nodded. That made sense.

"Ok. Thank you for being honest." she said, "Now when you are fully healed I want you to leave immediately." she said.

"Of course, and I'll leave some men to help protect this place as my thanks."

"No!" she replied forcefully which caught Robb off guard. "No. That will attract unwanted attention. I wish to stay out of this whole conflict King Robb. The mere fact that I decided to take you in for help sends a bad signal."

Robb was flustered by that logic, "All the more reason to have people to help protect this place."

"I said no!" she barked and Robb felt a tremendous pressure fill the air. His throat tightened as he saw the terrifying glare that the woman was giving him. No woman had ever caused fear like this in him before. Not even his own mother. It was strange. "That is final." she finished and the pressure slowly died in the room. Rob nervously nodded.

"Very well, but I must repay you in some way. I just can't think of one yet."

Mira looked at the young King, "Well when you do, my name is Mirajane Strauss." She said as she followed him out of the tent. "And you know where to find me."

She left him to wander the refugee camp alone. He went off in search of Arya and this Gajeel to personally thank him. All the while the image of Mirajane Strauss went through his head. Her beauty was unlike any he had ever seen before. And she wasn't a typical woman either, she was a leader of men. And an effective one at that judging by how this city of tents was doing. Eventually, Robb found his way to Gajeel's tent. He peeked in and was stunned by what he saw. Arya had her arms wrapped around a man's neck. The man had wild black hair and wore a simple black tunic with and iron belt. He also had tons of metal studs lining his face. Speaking of his face, it was beat red as he struggled to breath.

"Pup!" the man gasped, "How… many… times… shoulders not… *gasp* throat."

"Oh sorry." laughed Arya then she looked and saw Robb.

"Robb!" she exclaimed as she hopped down from Gajeel's back and hugged her brother. Gajeel coughed several times and stood back as the siblings embraced each other. Arya ended the hug after about a minute then took Gajeel's hand and brought him face to face with Robb.

"Robb this is Gajeel. Also know as iron pimples."

A tick mark formed on Gajeel's head. "Gajeel this Robb, my big brother."

Robb looked at the man. This was the man who save his little sister and Lady Scarlet? He found that kind of difficult to believe. He looked like a mercenary if he ever saw one. "Please to meet you." he held out his hand and Gajeel shook it.

"You as well, glad to see that the Pup's brother is alright."

"Pup?"

"Yeah, pup. My little nickname for her." he said as he gestured to Arya, "Thought it was fitting since she is a little she-wolf."

Robb actually chuckled at that, "I guess you are right. Pup huh." he looked at Arya, "Maybe I should start calling you that."

"No! Only Iron Pimples can call me that!" she yelled.

"Call me that again Pup!" yelled Gajeel back angrily. Arya stuck her tongue out at him then called Gajeel that again. The two then began a chase throughout the camp leaving Robb alone at the tent.

"Well looks like she is doing ok." he said to himself.

"Yeah, Arya is doing great." Robb looked down and saw a black cat. Standing on two legs, and talking. "She actually brings out Gajeel's soft side."

 _Talking cats._ Robb looked at the black cat at his feet who now picked up a small sword and strapped it to it's back. _Talking, fighting cats._ He rubbed his ribs a little, _Maybe I got hurt worse that I thought._

 **Wow! Chapter 14 is done! This is actually the longest chapter I have written for this story. And it was fun to write too! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	35. Part 2 Chapter 15: Natsu

**Hey guys! Back with Chapter 15! Before I go any further, many are asking when the magic will return. Well the dragons are born, but magic doesn't just come back with the snap of your fingers. It takes time. It will return, especially when a certain thing happens in this story. I won't say anymore on it. But it will return, and it will be glorious. Anyways, Enjoy the new chapter!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 15: Natsu

Natsu sat in the massive fields outside of the city walls of Qarth. He was watching Daenerys very carefully, as well as his surroundings. Somehow, they were able to convince Xaro to let them go outside of the walls. The excuse was perfect, the members of Dany's old Khalasar are not comfortable in cities and we don't want any sort of barbaric sacking of the city taking place while we are here. Natsu remembered the look of Xaro's face when Dany told him that. That face he made was hilarious. It looked like he ate a lemon and had to poop at the same time. It took everything in Natsu not to burst out laughing there and then. But now he was not laughing. He was observing, Daenerys held out an open palm. The wind began to whip up around the two of them. Natsu sensed it for a brief moment, the spark in the air. Dany then took a heavy sigh as she caught her breath.

"Your straining yourself." said Natsu nonchalantly, "Take it easy, it doesn't come to you after a few tries."

"But you make it look so easy!" exclaimed Daenerys as she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer who was perched on a large boulder.

"Yeah I make it look easy!" replied Natsu, "An actual Dragon taught me. The situation is waaaay different here." Natsu saw the down look on her face, he could never scold her. She was just too damn good at something. That bad fish feeling was back in his gut as he looked at her. The breeze made her hair blow gently in the air. And those eyes, damn this fish feeling it made him feel weird. Natsu shook it off and continued. "Look, an advantage I have over you is that I already know how to access magic freely. You don't. That is the whole point of this training! Even I had to do it with Igneel… try again."

Daenerys sighed and held out an open palm in the air again. Natsu was her teacher but, well, he was a strange teacher. He wasn't the greatest at explaining things but he also knew when to start and stop, when to push her and when to praise her. He had an almost instinctiveness to his teaching that made him seem like a natural but at the same time completely incapable of explaining everything properly. A mad genius with fire of a sorts. She went through the process in her mind.

 _Everyone has magic in them. Magic is in the very air too!_ She heard Natsu's voice in her mind, _The key is to draw upon it. Then you can learn the cool stuff. So, concentrate, but relax. Draw upon the magic within you and direct it to your hand, let it heat up to a boiling temperature. Just by doing this…._ She found that small reserve she had been tapping into. She grabbed hold of this energy that swirled in her and directed it towards her open palm. She felt a tingling sensation build up in her body, then arms, and finally it went into her hands, even into the tips of her fingers. This was different then the last time. The last time she found her magic reserve but couldn't channel it at all. Why could she do it now? Suddenly, her hand felt very hot. Dany opened her eyes and panicked. Her hand was on fire.

"Waaaaah!" cried Dany as she screamed at the sudden appearance of fire on her hand, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she flailed her arm but to no avail. The fire just stayed and kept burning.

Natsu watching with slight amusement as Dany flailed about. She had actually did it. And that quickly too. Natsu felt a swell of pride then he remembered something. Magic is tied to a wizard's life force. Use too much and….

 _CRAP I DIDN'T TELL HER HOW TO STOP!_

Natsu grabbed his skin of water at his side and dumped all of it's contents on Dany. And no, not just her hand, but her whole body. Dany stopped flailing and looked at her hand, the fire was put out. But then she realized, she was soaking wet.

"Whew," she heard Natsu breath, "That was close I-" she socked Natsu. Right in his nose. The Dragon Slayer whirled around and fell on his ass clutching his nose. "OW!"

"Why did you dump water on me!" yelled Dany.

"Huh, cause I had to put the fire out." said Natsu as he wrinkled his nose. Not broken, good.

"But it was only on my hand!" she said furiously.

"So!" retorted Natsu, "It could have spread!"

"How when the magic was only in my hand!"

"I don't know!" yelled Natsu back, "It just could've ok!"

Dany huffed and sat down in the grass. She felt exhausted. This whole magic thing was taking a lot of her. And it didn't help that she was soaked to the bone. It just made sitting in this dress all the more uncomfortable. Natsu just stared at her. She was just so amazing. To learn how to summon magic so quickly while never knowing how before. It was incredible. Natsu looked at her some more, the sun reflecting off water droplets on her skin that made her seem to sparkle.

 _Argh! GO AWAY BAD FISH FEELING!_

"Are you alright Natsu?" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts. "You're looking at me funny."

"Wha! Yeah I'm fine." he replied sheepishly. "Just, hungry. Yes! Hungry!" That had to be why he had a bad fish feeling was in his stomach. Dany just closed her eyes and stood up.

"I could actually use something to eat too and-"

A faint roar was heard in the distance and a gust of wind followed. Natsu jumped to his feet and put himself between Dany and the sound. Out of the sky dropped a small dragon with white scales and red eyes. Well, small according to Natsu. Viserion was still several feet in length now. Larger than most predatory animals Dany had seen. Natsu growled at it and it growled back. But Dany just put her hand on Natsu' shoulder.

"It's only Viserion. Don't worry."

"Still, he should know better than to sneak up like that!" bellowed Natsu. The dragon then made a few gargling noises. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!"

Dany stared incredulously as Natsu and Viserion stared at each other. Their foreheads slammed against one another and their eyes glaring daggers at the other.

"You got a lot of nerve for half a dragon ya know!" growled Natsu. Viserion gargled and growled back. "NO! I'm not just piss poor at paying attention! You just have no manners damn it!" more gargling, "What do you mean you learn from the best!?"

 _Does he understand what Viserion is saying to him!?_ Dany was stunned. Natsu was communicating with her dragons. A few more shouts and gargles then a few flames burst out as the two came to blows. Dany felt some anger swell up.

"Enough you two!" she yelled. The dust and smoke settled and she saw Natsu had his teeth hovering over Viserion's wing, ready to bite it. And Viserion had his tail wrapped around Natsu's waist and Natsu raised above his head, ready to slam him to the ground.

"Put him down Viserion." she ordered. The dragon puffed some smoke from his nostrils and let Natsu fall from his tail. Natsu landed in a heap on the ground. "And Natsu, don't…" she actually couldn't believe she was saying this part, "bite Viserion."

Natsu moved his sharp teeth away from the leathery wing of Viserion. The two practically stood at attention in front of Daenerys. They then looked at each other, then just as quickly looked away from each other, like a pair of two year olds arguing. It was a hilarious sight to see. Dany couldn't suppress a giggle as she walked up to them.

"You two need to grow to like each other, ok."

"He isn't cool like Rhaegal is."

Viserion responded with a few snorts of his own. Dany looked at Natsu who rolled his eyes

.

"You don't wanna know what he said." he replied. "But if you must. He said that I am a world class-"

"No thanks," Dany said lifting a hand, "I have a feeling I know where this is going." She looked to the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "C'mon Natsu, we better get back to the city. It's getting late."

"Fine." grumbled Natsu. As they walked away Natsu looked back to Viserion and moved to fingers to his eyes and pointed them at Viserion. "This isn't over!" he muttered to the dragon as it seemed to laugh then fly away.

….

Dany sat nervously in a chair in Xaro's study. He was just sitting there, awaiting an answer from her. Awaiting for her to decide whether or not she would sign her life away to him in marriage or defy him. Either decision was going to lead to something bad. Dany just knew it now. Xaro had grown impatient and cold since they had first arrived in the city. He was not a very patient person and he hated how Dany always dodged his attempts to get an answer from her. But now he had her, but the problem was that damn pink haired idiot never left her side. Not even now. He made things complicated. Xaro had no doubt that this boy may be the reason she is refusing to give him an answer. But why was the question. There didn't seem to be anything between the two. He was a dull idiot and she was a queen. It was like a court jester always walking around with the king. It didn't make sense to him.

"Xaro, I am truly grateful for you hospitality. You have proven yourself a friend more times than I can count." Xaro liked where this was going. "But I cannot accept your offer. It's just too much to ask for right now." Rage filled Xaro. But years of practice tempered it and kept it bubbling beneath the surface. No matter, he always had plan B.

"Very well Khaleesi. It's a shame it didn't work out." he said with a slight coldness to his voice that Dany picked up on instantly, "Well, I cannot keep you under my protection forever. So eventually you will have to leave, but please stay a while longer, at least for a feast tomorrow evening."

Dany closed her eyes. She didn't want to stay. But she also knew that she had to repay the man for his help somehow. Not doing so would send the wrong message to the other rich men who could assist her in her quest for the Iron Throne of Westeros. She reluctantly agreed and then she and Natsu left the office and began to walk to their rooms.

"I really don't like this Dany." Said Natsu as they reached her room, "Slimeballs like him don't take no for an answer. Not without consequences."

"I know." replied Dany. "Just stay by my side through this Natsu. I need you to be my strength against this man now. Who knows what he will attempt to do?"

Natsu nodded his head. Just as he was about to exit, Dany grabbed his wrist. "When I said stay by my side I meant it." Natsu just nodded in understanding. She was afraid, and he knew it. No doubt Xaro knew it as well. Natsu walked over to one of the plush chairs by the room's balcony windows and began to lounge in it as Dany readied herself for bed. She began to unstrap her dress until she remembered.

"Don't look!"

Natsu turned red in the face. "Sorry!" he averted his eyes but he dared a peek at one point. Oh boy, that bruise was not going away anytime soon. Dany saw him peak and she covered herself up, grabbed a book, and smacked him upside the head with it. Natsu from now on, didn't dare do anything like that again. She had a mean streak in her like Erza and she preferred her privacy like Lucy. She was weird.

"Ok, I'm decent." Natsu returned his eyes to her and she lay down and threw the sheets over her. She heard her with his acute hearing. Her soft breaths as she fell asleep. It was comforting to know that she felt safe now. Natsu felt his eyes droop a little. He was tired. Demonstrating fire dragon slayer magic took a lot out of him today. Natsu soon fell asleep.

He was soon awoken however by the sound of the door slamming open and sound of Jorah Mormont bursting in. Natsu knew it was Jorah. No one else made so much noise when wearing armor.

"Khaleesi, Xaro has gone insane. He is killing everyone!" Natsu jolted awake along with Dany. Just then a few crossbow bolts made their way into the room. Dany screamed and dove off of the bed. Natsu acted quickly, he jumped over her to shield her from any harm. Soon the crossbows stopped and Dany looked to Jorah.

"What is going on!"

"The dragons." breathed Jorah who was breathless from fighting his way up to Dany's room, "He got them. They are in some place owned by a man named Pyat Pree. Now Xaro feels he can do what he pleases." Dany's heart practically stopped. How did Xaro get a hold of her dragons. Then she realized, that was why he was letting her out of the city. To find a way to catch her dragons. Her children. Rage built up inside of Dany.

"Take me to my dragons." growled Dany. "Now!" Jorah nodded and pulled her and Natsu up off of the floor. As they rushed out of the palace they saw that the city was in chaos. Battle raged on the walls and in the streets. Dany knew that this was Xaro making his move, trying to take control of Qarth by force. And he could do it with her dragons. As the trio sprinted through the battle, Jorah and Natsu fended off any poor man who dared try to harm the Khaleesi. Soon, the blood riders joined in the defense of Daenerys as well. Eventually, through all of the carnage and chaos they made their way to Pyat Pree's mansion.

Pyat Pree was a man of infamous renown. He was known as a man of magic, a vampire or warlock of sorts. Dany knew of this man's reputation. This Pyat Pree was not someone to trifle with.

"Natsu come in with me. Jorah command the defense of this building. No one goes in or out!"

Jorah nodded then looked to Natsu, "Protect her with your life flame brain."

Natsu gave the older knight a toothy grin, "What do you think I have been doing all this time?"

Dany then shoved open the heavy wooden doors to the mansion and walked inside with Natsu. Darkness enveloped them and a voice with a snake like venom to it pierced the darkness.

"You come for the dragons." said the voice. No doubt it was Pyat Pree. Toying with them in his sick, twisted way. "Good luck trying to reclaim them."

Natsu then say Dany disappear in the darkness. He called out to her but got no answer but his own voice echoing back to him. Then the darkness changed. He saw armies, massive armies. Marching across a barren waste. There was a city of tents in the midst of the army. It was burnt to the ground and bodies littered the dirt paths in it. The vision changed to a massive wall of ice. It stood proud against the darkness of night. But then cracks formed, and the wall shattered as a wave of dark energy hit it. Lastly, the vision changed to see himself. He was in a field, in his arms… Natsu lost his breath. In his arms was a bloody Dany. Her eyes held the stare of death in them. Around them was carnage, fire, and the decay of flesh. And before a kneeling Natsu stood a man he had never seen before. The man wore black robes with some gold trimmings. He also had a white sash that wrapped around his body and was tied in a knot on his left shoulder. His dark hair hung below his brow and a tuft of it peacocked above his head. But it was the eyes that etched itself into Natus' memory. Eyes full of anger, hatred, death. They were red, and they screamed for blood. But they also held a hint of disappointment in them as they stared at Natsu. Like he had failed to do something for this man, this murderer.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He cried out in the darkness. He felt broken in every way. He didn't know why but he just did. Then he felt something grip his mind. It was like a vice. And instinct that screamed "kill" loudly in his ears.

 _So weak,_ growled a gravelly voice in his head, _I'll bail you out this time weakling. But don't expect it again._

A surge of power rushed into Natsu. It was dark, evil incarnate from the feeling of it. Yet it felt good, it felt right. Natsu concentrated this power that was in him and let it surge out in one massive wave of energy.

"WHAT IS THIS!" cried out the voice of Pyat Pree. The darkness retracted as it was overpowered by a darkness more potent than his own. Then Natsu, through the sound of blood pumping violently in his ears, heard the blood curdling screams of Pyat Pree. Natsu saw the vampire twitching in horrible ways as arms of fire griped him and burned him alive. But Nastu didn't care, let the man burn. He deserved it. As the vampire burned, the darkness faded and soon disappeared completely. The arms of fire faded and Natsu was left standing there in a daze.

 _What just happened?_ Though Natsu as he rubbing his pounding head. "Dany!" he called. _She was in danger she was-_

"I'm ok!" she said. She rushed up to Natsu from across the room, sidestepping the corpse of Pyat Pree and embracing him. "You save me! You and Drogo! You save me!"

"Drogo?" said Natsu still in a daze. His vision, what did it mean? Who was that man he saw? What exactly did he see?

"I saw him in a vision. I saw such horrible things. Then I saw you and Drogo. I felt so comforted by you two. It gave me strength. Then the darkness faded and I saw Pyat Pree about to kill me. But you… you grabbed him with hands of fire and… and…."

"I killed him." mumbled Natsu as he stared at his own hands which were burned and red.

Dany looked at the disbelief in Natsu. She stopped her babbling and held him in her arms as sobs began to rack Natsu's body. What he had seen in those past few moments she would now ask him. He would tell her in his own time. For now, they had dragons to find. But they didn't really have to look. Viserion practically body slammed Natsu after Dany broke away from him. Drogon and Rhaegal merely snapped at each other and slithered up to Dany. Dany looked at her dragons, she saw the pain in their eyes. Then she saw the sorrow in Natsu's. Only one man was responsible for this. And death was calling for him.

….

Xaro lay in bed with one of Dany's handmaidens. Oh she was a minx in bed. Such a wild one. It made the celebration of his victory all the more sweet. A knock was heard on his door.

"Go away!" yelled Xaro, "I am not to be disturbed."

Another knock. Xaro scowled, "Go away!" he shouted as the handmaiden grinded her hips into him. Then the door shook and flew from the hinges. Xaro ducked and the door slammed into the wall above him. He looked in shock to the doorway and saw her, the Khaleesi, and that boy with three dragons surrounding them.

"Get up you worthless scum." growled Dany. The dragon's behind her snarled and gnashed their teeth. Xaro felt himself wet the bed. He slowly rose. The pink haired brat walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut. The wind left Xaro then he felt jaws grab onto his torso. A black dragon, the one that was bigger than the green and white one was holding him in it's jaws. Just lightly enough to not kill him, but hard enough to draw blood from its jagged teeth.

"Take me to your vault!" Xaro quickly nodded and pointed them to his vault.

"Open it." ordered Dany. Xaro was released by the black dragon. He winced as he felt some teeth leave puncture wounds in his body. He rushed to open the vault door. With a final turn of the key around his neck the door opened, revealing… nothing. The vault of the richest man in Qarth was empty. Dany stared at him furiously.

"You are not only a piece of trash, but a lying piece of trash as well." she looked at the empty room in front of her, "Richest man," she snorted in disgust, "I doubt it now." she turned to her followers who were just now joining her, "Tear anything that is valuable away from this place. It is ours now."

Xaro's eyes widened, "You dare you little dragon bitch!"

Dany put her hand out to him and opened her palm. A tingling sensation filled the air. Natsu felt it and his eyes widened.

 _Natsu, remember this boy, your magic is closely tied to your emotions._

 _Blah, Blah, Blah, teach me a new attack Igneel._

 _Natsu this serious! It can help you grow stronger if you know this secret! If your emotions and feelings are strong…_

"Your magic will become unstoppable." whispered Natsu.

A stream of flames escaped Dany's hand and slammed into Xaro charring his chest and sending him flying into his fault. He wheezed and rose to a seated position.

"Lock the vault." fear to hold of Xaro as Dany said this, "He will never see the light of day again."

Xaro's fear took over. The fear, the anger, the desperation. The basic human instinct for survival took over. He panicked and charged to the closing vault door. But he was too slow. Darkness enveloped him. Forever.

 **Chapter 15 complete! How'd you guys like it!? I personally loved the idea of Natsu and one of the dragon's having a little rivalry. Besides, he needs to quarrel with someone if Gray is not around right. Also, what do you guys make of the vision he had in Pyat Pree's. Dark ain't it. We'll see what happens huh. I'm growing very excited to continue this story! As always, please rate and review. And have a nice day!**


	36. Part 2 Chapter 16: Lucy

**Hello again everyone! Back with another chapter!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 16: Lucy

Lucy sat down in the ancient archives of Dragonstone. She had been down here for days, pouring over every single little document that the ancient Targaryen kings kept. She was searching for the key to her, well, keys. The old Lucy would have grown incredibly impatient with all of this searching and reading. But one thing Melisandre instilled in her through training was patience. And a great deal of it. Lucy heard the iron door to the archives open and a servant came in and placed a glass of water and some bread next to Lucy. She quietly thanked the servant before she exited leaving Lucy alone once again in the candlelight. Lucy ran her eyes over another leathery scroll interpreting the ancient writing of the text and taking notes down on her own piece of parchment. Things were coming along so far. She had learned that the Targaryens had also possessed a great deal of magic at one point and that they could wield it with incredible effectiveness. But the question now was how? How did these ancient dragon kings do it? What was their secret? If she could find that, then maybe she could unlock her keys once again.

A sudden thought came to Lucy. It was of a mermaid with the most terrifying of glares on her face. Lucy paled.

 _Do I really want to unlock my keys?_ She shook her head, _Of course I do! They are my friends, and I'm sure they are worried right now. And I'm worried about them._ Lucy began to munch on one of the bread rolls that was placed beside her. Stale, just like everything else on this rock. _If Stannis doesn't move soon, then he won't have food to feed an army. What is this guy waiting for?_

Lucy finished the scroll she was looking at. No answers, no clues, nothing. Lucy sighed, rolled up the ancient text, and set it next to the mountain of others that were piled around her little chair and desk.

 _I really wish Levy was here. She'd figure it out in just a few minutes._ Bemoaned Lucy in her mind. Lucy sighed again and leaned back.

"This is taking forever." she muttered, "Not a single clue." she stared at the ceiling for several minutes then caught a glimpse of something in the rafters. It was a piece of paper. A small scroll tucked away and hidden by the dust. "What are you doing up there?" Lucy stood on her chair and reached, but just could reach it. She then put her chair on the desk. Still couldn't reach it.

"Fine then!" exclaimed Lucy, her curiosity at an all time high. She grabbed a stack of books and began to work.

A few moments later, Melisandre was descending the stone stairs of the palace as she made her way down to the archives. She hadn't seen Lucy in days, it might be a good idea to check on her fellow priestess. She really was hell bent on the return of her old magic wasn't she. Was it that powerful? Could this celestial magic really be worth all of this trouble? Melisandre heard a muffled cry behind the iron door. Then she heard several massive thuds. Melisandre panicked and swung the door wide open.

"Are you ok?" the red witch called into the a cloud of dust. She waved her hand in front of her face and covered her nose. She may be a red priestess, but that doesn't mean you don't sneeze.

"I'm fine." she heard a female voice say. The massive dust cloud settled and Melisandre saw Lucy half buried in books with her arm raised to the sky and a very ancient scroll in hand. "My tower just fell under me." Lucy explained.

"What?" asked a puzzled Melisandre.

Lucy pointed at the rafters in the archives. "This scroll was up in the rafters for some reason. I couldn't reach it so I piled some books up and climbed up to it. Just as I grabbed it the books fell and," Lucy sneezed and a puff of dust was stirred up next to her face, "You see the results."

"A scroll in the ceiling. Intriguing. What does it say?" Lucy shrugged and looked at the bound piece of paper. It was held together by dust and an iron collar with a dragon carved into the collar. A three headed, red dragon. The symbol of house Targaryen. None of the other scroll and books had this. Why this one?

Lucy carefully pulled the collar off of the parchment and unwound the scroll. She looked inside and saw a small letter written by the great conqueror Aegon himself to one of his sisters. She read the letter and her eyes widened. That was how!? It made sense now!

"I know how to do it!" Lucy cried victoriously as she pumped her fists in the air.

"How to get your true magic back?" Melisandre felt a pang of fear. She didn't want to lose her power over Stannis. And if Lucy regained her strength exactly that would happen. She had to make Lucy bend to her. To know that getting ahead of her was impossible. A sneer appeared on her face, a little ceremony was now in order.

"Yes!" Lucy was giddy with excitement, "All we need are dragon's to be alive in this world and to capture one of them. Isn't that great!?"

Melisandre blinked. Capture a live dragon!? Talk about high demands. She sighed, "Lucy a dragon hasn't been seen in this world for centuries." She saw Lucy's face begin to drop, "And even if we could find one, how would we capture it?" Lucy smile was now gone, "I'm sorry my dear." Melisandre placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "But it may be gone for quite a while."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "I guess I better get back to my training then." she mumbled.

"Yes!" replied Melisandre, "But first, Stannis is ready to make sail. And he wants us to perform a ceremony."

"UGH! Another boring ceremony!?" cried Lucy. She heard Melisandre chuckle a little.

"This will be anything but boring my dear." Melisandre ascended the stairs and Lucy followed. Melisandre looked at her former pupil, "The lord of light's demands are high in order to receive his blessing. You know this right?" she asked Lucy as they walked out of the archives and towards the courtyard of the castle.

"Of course, he demands absolute faith and loyalty. In exchange he will drive out the darkness in the world and provide us with power." replied Lucy as she recited what Melisandre taught her months ago.

"Correct, but how does the Lord of Light rid this world of darkness?"

Lucy thought hard about it, "I don't know." she finally admitted. They arrived in the courtyard and Lucy saw it. And she was horrified. There were three massive pyres build up in the courtyard. And on all three of them were a single person. The people were crying for mercy. Pleading for their king to stop what was coming. Lucy looked at Melisandre and saw something she hadn't seen yet. Evil, in her red eyes.

"He rids the world of darkness," Lucy felt magic power surge around Melisandre, "With FIRE!" Melisandre sent a stream of fire out of both of her hands and the pyres lit aflame instantly. Lucy stared at them. The people screamed in agony. The screams, they etched themselves in her mind. No, this wasn't getting rid of darkness, this was murder.

Lucy built up her own magic and lashed out at Melisandre catching the red witch off gaurd. The crowds that had gathered stopped and stared at the two red priestesses as Melisandre slowly picked herself up off of the ground. Blood dripped from a cut on her lip. Lucy struck with a wave of heat from a simple spell Melisandre had taught her. Only she amplified it and sent it out with a wave of killer intent. Lucy could tolerate many things. A stubborn teacher, an emotionless king, stale bread, but murder was certainly not one of them.

"So, you do not agree." Melisandre observed with menace now apparent in her voice.

"Damn right I don't!" shouted Lucy, "This is murder!" she pointed at the now dead bodies on the pyres. Their flesh crackling and burning before her eyes.

"I thought you would understand my dear." Melisandre closed her eyes. Lucy then felt a shockwave slam into her and send her against the stone walls of the castle. She felt her head smack into the stone with a sickening crack and her vision blurred instantly. "You do not like the sight of the wicked burning." Melisandre growled at her. Lucy tried to stand but the magic pressure being exerted by Melisandre was too much. It was pinning her against the wall. She couldn't fight it. She had no strength. She felt Melisandre place her thumbs over her eyes. "Then see it no more!"

A massive burning filled her vision and her vision turned blood red. Lucy screamed in agony as it felt like flames were entering her skull. Lucy screamed until her voice was hoarse. She felt like she was going to die. Then she felt the thumbs leave her eyes. Lucy tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Whenever she did a massive stab of pain would enter her body and she would howl and shrink even further into the stone. She finally managed to open her eyes. At least she thought she did. But her vision was still black. A blank nothingness. She then felt a hand on her neck and a mouth near her ear.

"No longer with the sight of the darkness dying disturb you my dear. In fact," she heard a soft chuck from Melisandre, "Not a single sight will ever enter your eyes again."

 _My eyes! Am I- Oh God!_ Lucy tried to cry but no tears came out of her burned sockets. Just sobs racked her chest.

"My King. Leave this whelp here for now. She is of no use for your siege of Storm's End." she heard Melisandre say. "Lock her up. She has run her course." a pair of rough hands grabbed her under the arms. Lucy didn't even try to fight. She was broken and defeated. There was no point. After a few minutes the armored hands released her and she slumped into some straw on a cold stone floor. She then heard steel bars slam shut and a wooden door lock. She was in the dungeons, and the blackness that now accompanied her was terrifying. All she could do was cry… cry… and cry some more.

….

Lucy now stood on a massive stone wall overlooking a drab city. It was Dragonstone. She could see it but how? She had been blinded by Melisandre. Then she saw herself be pulled away from the walls of dragonstone. Water flowed by her faster than the eye could keep up with. She then saw land and a small city that was surrounded by a massive army. It had banners with a rose on it and another with the Baratheon stag as well. On the walls of the city were the blazing heart of Stannis Baratheon's house. He had won the city, and got himself surrounded. How lovely. The scenery changed again and she saw a city of tents next to a three pronged river. In the city of tents was woman with a red dress and a brown cloak and hood. She couldn't make out any details but she made a note to remember this. Another encampment came into view. A motley crew of tents with a man in the center this time. He had multiple scars on his face and torso. All of which looked like they were fatal at some point or another. Next to him was another man and Lucy gasped. A red priest. But this one was different. He didn't give off the terrifying glow that Melisandre did. His was warm like light. A true red priest. The ground flew by her again and this time there was a massive wall of ice. The wall of the north. The northern boundary of the seven kingdoms. Lucy knew of it. It truly was a sight to behold. Then the scenery went black, a voice was heard in the darkness. It was smooth and elegant, a male's voice as well. Well practiced in talking to and persuading others.\

"You will learn to not just to see with your eyes. But to see with your mind." it said. Then a crow appeared. It sat on a dead tree branch surrounded by a sea of snow and ice. The crow's head turned and Lucy gasped. It had three eyes!

The visions ended abruptly and Lucy realized now that she was awake. How did she know, she couldn't see anything. The cell was cold now, it was probably night out. And nighttime on Dragonstone was usually quite frigid. Lucy brought her legs close to her chest as she tried to stay warm. Soon she would learn to see with her mind? That made no sense! How can one see without eyes!? Lucy felt herself shake her head. It was impossible. A terrible thought entered her mind now. Melisandre could soon be returning. And if she thought Lucy was of no use now, then what would she do when she returned. Lucy's felt her spine tingle and she shivered. Fear was a constant thing now.

 **DUN DUN DUN! WOW! Lucy is blind now! Melisandre turned on her at the drop of a hat. But I guess we should've seen that coming. I mean Lucy would never have been ok with human sacrifices and would've done everything she could to stop them. Melisandre knew this which is why she didn't even give Lucy a chance. And now the three eyed crow has entered the story. What will its impact be. Or for that matter, who is using it and why does it want Lucy? As always I hope you all enjoyed, please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	37. Part 2 Chapter 17: Wendy

**Hey guys! I have been receiving some complaints about what happened in the last chapter and I understand them completely. However, this is game of thrones, it is meant to be brutal. And I never do anything in this story without a really good reason. I will say that Lucy being blinded will be incredibly key for a future arc in this story. I can't reveal more even though I want to, but I'm not going to be a spoiler for you guys. I appreciate you guys making your concerns known though as it always helps me create a better story! Anyways, I have a new chapter ready, so here we go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 17: Wendy

Wendy sat at her dock breathing in the fresh air. But there was a difference this time. She sat alone. No one was there to talk to, no was there to comfort her, no one was there to laugh with her. She was alone. Such was the life of someone trying to survive the Game of Thrones in King's Landing. She had tried to find Sandor and apologize as much as she could. But from the looks of things, the Hound wasn't interested since he went back to guarding Joffrey full time. Wendy for the first time in her life felt truly lonely. Not even when Cait Shelter disappeared did she feel like this. Then she had Fairy Tail to be with her, to fill the void in her heart. Now that void was back, and it was growing. Wendy took in some of the wind that blew past her and munched on it. Salty this time, winds were coming from the sea. A rustle in the bushes near the banks of the bay caught her attention.

"Don't hide from me." she said blandly, "Come out."

A person walked out from the bushes. It looked to be an adult male, but what was strange was that he was wearing a blue cat mask over his face and a hood and cloak as well. Wendy looked to the strange man.

"What is it?" she asked as if she was expecting someone to find her here.

"No doubt you noticed the shift in the wind my lady."

Wendy nodded.

"Stannis Baratheon has taken advantage of this. Word has spread that his fleet sails this way to King's Landing from Dragonstone." the man continued. Wendy nodded.

"How many know in the court."

Silence, "You are the first."

Wendy smiled, this could mean leverage. And leverage was something she always needed. "How soon will this fleet arrive at our shores?"

"Two days time. The sail from Dragonstone doesn't take very long. Even for an armada of the size of Lord Stannis's."

Wendy nodded again. "I better visit the blacksmith then." she stood from where she was sitting. "If Stannis's armies are going to be here in two days, then I need to make sure the smith's project is almost complete." Wendy began to walk away from her spot, "You are dismissed." The man bowed low and disappeared into the brush.

 _The armies of the Baratheons will be here in two days. And we have barely any defenses. Good, maybe they will get Joffrey and Cersei out of the way for me._ Wendy thought as she made her way now through King's Landing and along the trading road to the blacksmith's shop. _Then again, I'm a Lannister too. That makes me a target. But the people are on my side, the side of Wendy Marvel. Not Wendy Lannister. That is an advantage in and of itself._ She entered the dingy shop and shut the door behind her.

The smith was a gruff looking man with a jet black beard that hung low past his chin and a balding head. Behind him was a young man who was hammering away at a sword that needed to be repaired. The smith raised his head and his eyes widened.

"Lady Wendy! I wasn't expecting you." he exclaimed. He turned to the boy in the back. The boy had very dark hair and and eyes as well as pale skin. Wendy knew exactly who he was. "Boy leave us now! Take a break." The boy was about to protest but then Wendy spoke up.

"Yes Gendry, son of Robert Baratheon," the boy's eyes widened with fear, "Take a break for now." said Wendy. Gendry, with no further protest, quickly left the shop.

"No doubt the boy is heading for the baker's to get himself a cake or something." said the smith trying to make some small talk between him and the small Lady standing before him. Wendy said nothing and the smith realized quickly that she was here for the project.

"Ah yes, the armor!" the smith retreated to the back. A few metal clangs were heard and then he returned. In his hands was a suit of steel armor. Simple steel but unique in design. It had a slim chestplate with a dragon's wings pattern etched into the steel that covered the back. The shoulder pauldrons were also steel and small, fit for Wendy's small frame. The arm guards had dragon's etched into them as well as a lion's mouth where her hands exited the guards. Got to pump up the Lannister's egos somehow. Instead of greaves, the lower half of her body would be protected by a skirt made of thousands of metal plates carefully fused together. It was similar in design to Erza's Heaven's wheel armor, an armor Wendy always admired.

 _Erza..._ Wendy's face saddened just slightly, _I swear if you are alive, I will do everything in my power to make up for what I did._

"I finished it just yesterday evening. I made it my priority when your order came to me." The smith beamed with pride as Wendy ran her hands along the exquisite suit of armor. "Is it to your liking Lady Wendy?"

Wendy gave the smith something that was now rare for her. A genuine smile. He toothy grin made the smith swell with pride. "This is perfect!" she exclaimed. "You are no doubt the best smith in the city, possibly the realm."

The smith rubbed the back of his head. He was a little bashful from that statement, "I'm sure the north or the Tyrells have some that are better than I." Wendy just shook her head.

"None have the imagination to create such a work of art as this." Wendy laid it back down on the countertop. The armor was steel, but it was very light. Perfect for her and her magic. Protection but it allowed for speed. That is what she needed. "Someone will be by to pick this up. I'd rather not be seen with it. It would be considered… unladylike. I'm sure you understand?"

The smith nodded, "Absolutely. I'll cover it as well when your servant comes to grab it." the smith moved the armor away and covered it with a heap of leather. Then he heard the loud clink of gold hitting the countertop. He looked and saw the largest sack of gold he had ever seen sitting in his shop. But, Lady Wendy was no longer there. She disappeared back into the city. Just as she left, Gendry returned and saw the coins.

"By the seven, how much did she pay!?" he cried out as he stared at the hundreds of coins.

"Enough to buy us a way out of this hellhole boy. Now pack your things. We're leaving as soon as her armor leaves here."

….

Wendy now sat in the courtroom yet again. It was so much more interesting when she was the one assisting with complaints not just listening to them as she sat beside Tyrion Lannister. But Tyrion still looked to her for advice. Not Littlefinger, not Varys, not even Cersei. But to her. She was the one in touch with the common folk. And Tyrion valued that tremendously. Finally, the last of the common folk left the palace and Tyrion turned to Wendy.

"The small council is no doubt waiting on us dear." said Tyrion as he hopped down from his chair and waddled to the council chambers. Wendy followed him. The two had actually become steadfast friends since their little argument days ago. Wendy held Tyrion in the highest regard. Not just because his wit and intellect were near second to none. But he was a good leader and a good man. Even with his lustful faults. (There were a few times Wendy awoke to hear some whore snickering in the Tower of the Hand.) Tyrion trusted Wendy. At least she hoped he did. And Wendy in return trusted Tyrion and his judgement. As they entered the chambers all eyes turned to them. Joffrey was sitting impatiently at the head of the table with his mother.

"Sorry for the delay." said Tyrion with a smile, "The commonfolk just kept coming in."

"You should have just sent the rabble away!" replied Cersei, "We have important business to discuss."

"Oh I'm sure discussing how empty the coffers are and how we aren't going to fix it is always important business." replied Tyrion sarcastically as he looked at Littlefinger who just scowled at him.

"I'm doing the best I can, but all the funds we seem to be recieving continue to pour into our military exploits."

 _And into my pocket which then goes back to the people._ Thought Wendy, _But you don't need to know that._ Wendy had slowly and carefully been infiltrating the finances of King's Landing. She had a bone to pick with the Lannisters for harming Erza and attempting to kill her. And she just loved seeing Littlefinger squirm under the hateful gaze of Cersei. It brought joy to her heart almost every day. Varys now brought forth the usual intelligence. Reports on the war in the North. The Tyrells were still doing nothing after the death of Renly Baratheon. We were still losing every battle to Rob Stark. The little birds in the camp of refugees near the trident still haven't found the identity of it's leader, who was now on the Lannister hit list since they helped Rob Stark recover from injury. All the usual stuff. But Wendy was now ready to deliver some new news. She was ready to beat Varys at his own game. Wendy cleared her throat to signal she wished to speak.

"Yes, Lady Wendy?" asked Varys as he stopped his report.

"Your little birds are not doing a very good job Varys." Wendy smiled as the smirk of Varys's face disappeared. "They are missing something crucial."

"And that would be?" asked Tyrion who was intrigued by Wendy daring to challenge Varys in a game of spies.

"You all didn't notice?" started Wendy. "The winds have changed. They are coming from the sea now. And guess who is on Dragonstone and is taking full advantage of that right now?"

Wendy saw the reactions instantly. Tyrion gulped, Cersei paled, and Joffrey squirmed nervously in his seat. "Stannis is now sailing for the Blackwater. He will be here in two days time."

"WHAT!" was the combined exclamation of the entire small council. Wendy just stared at the them blankly.

"Don't worry too much. I already sent a raven to Lord Tywin informing him of the situation and how light on defense we really are. No doubt he is making haste here as we speak."

"But he is days away!" cried Cersei.

"Then we will have to hold fast." responded Tyrion. He then turned to Wendy. "Well done Wendy. I'm afraid that this small council meeting with have to end now. I've got a city to prepare for a siege." With that everyone stood and left the chambers, some more fearfully than others. As Wendy left she was stopped by Varys.

"Quite the nugget of information you found there." he said in his snakelike smoothness. "How did you find it?"

Wendy just shook her head, "I'm sure your little birds will tell you soon."

"That's just it. All my little birds that I have used for monitoring you, are disappearing." said Varys. "Care to explain?"

Wendy shrugged, "Don't know anything about that, maybe they got eaten by cats." she then strode away to her room and shut the door behind her when she entered. Only to find Littlefinger waiting for her instead of Carla. Wendy build the pressure around her.

"Where is Carla?" she asked calmly at first to the piece of shit that sat on her bed.

"Taking a little trip dear Wendy. I couldn't keep her location secret forever. The guards came and took her back downstairs." he sneered.

Wendy's anger was almost tangible now, "More like you didn't want to keep the secret anymore." she growled low.

Littlefinger chuckled, "Maybe. But I'm sure you have other feline friends to help you figure that one out. Correct? Oh…." he grabbed a suit of armor that was lying on her bed, Wendy hadn't even noticed it was there. "I see you already were preparing yourself. Were you holding out on us?"

Littlefinger's eyes widened as a blast of wind propelled him into the wall behind him. The wall cracked as he was slammed into it with tremendous amounts of force. This reaction was new to him. A pit formed in his stomach as he was suspended in the air by the torrent of wind hitting him. He looked fearfully at the little girl in front of him. No, little monster in front of him. Her hair shimmered slightly from blue to pink and her eyes began to glow with hatred.

"Listen very carefully, Littlefinger." she spat the name out. "If Carla is harmed or killed then I don't care if you are master of coin, I will kill you." Littlefinger's eyes widened. Sweet, innocent Wendy was gone and in it's place was a hardened machine. "And I will do it just as slowly and painfully as you would've done it to Carla, or me…" Littlefinger felt the air around him begin to leave. He couldn't breath. Veins formed on his skull as his lungs and blood her deprived of oxygen. "Or Erza!" Wendy held him there for a few moments longer. Watching with satisfaction as her enemy squirmed and gasped for air. Then she set him down. He was now on his hands and knees gasping and coughing for air.

"Now get out worm!" she growled, "Before I change my mind on sparing you." Littlefinger rose quickly and rushed out. He shut the door quickly behind him and leaned against the wall. The sheen film of sweat blanketed his skin. He had created a monster, and it had turned on it's creator. He had to get out of this city. And soon too. But first, he had a white cat to go fetch and bring back here.

 **And Wendy grows even more different. But now she is going against Littlefinger. She has obviously had enough of his games. And to hold out information from Cersei and Joffrey like that. It shows that she is wanting revenge for Erza but not in a direct way. She wants the people on her side and they still follow their king after all. The battle of Blackwater bay is fast approaching now. How will it turn out? As always I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	38. Part 2 Chapter 18: Mirajane

**Hey guys! I'm really itching to write right now! My writer's block be damned I haven't had it for a while so I'm going to punch out chapters for you guys! Here we go!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 18: Mirajane

Mira looked over the papers on her desk. It was a daily count of all the people that had been taken into the refugee city. She had to keep tabs on this. If she miscounted just one person things could get bad. One person missing could mean many things. A death, the start of a city wide illness, a criminal, or even a spy. She had found a few of those since she founded this place. The spies always had one goal in mind before they were executed. Discover who was the Demon that ran this city. A few had come close. But they were always caught. She would have Lisanna interrogate them as well as Elfman. They liked to do good cop bad cop. With Elfman being the good cop. Mirajane heard some screaming from a tent. Another spy had just been caught, and this one was singing like a canary to Lisanna.

 _Guess she has some demon in her too._ Mused Mirajane with a slight smirk. Mira finished looking over the papers. _Six thousand! Six thousand refugees, no people. Human beings that needed protecting. And still growing. How am I going to keep this up?_ Mira ran her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes. She felt exhausted. The flap to her tent opened and in stepped a familiar face.

"Good to see you moving around more easily Stark." she commented without even looking up from the pile of papers she was still gazing at.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Rob Stark as he took a seat in the chair across the desk.

"Hmm… you are always very loud when you walk. It's practically like you are stomping." said Mira. She looked up at him. He was looking healthier. His skin had color back in it. A nice tan tint. His eyes held liveliness once again in them and he was moving his wounded arm without much pain now. But there was sadness in his eyes as well. A deep sorrow that was greatly disturbing.

"Is everything ok Rob?"

Rob just shook his head and buried it in his hands. "I left my father's ward, Theon Greyjoy in charge of Winterfell." Mira saw his shoulders shake, "He betrayed me."

Mira's face grew somber. "What happened?"

"He-" Robb took a deep breath as he tried to explain what happened through tear filled eyes, "He let the Greyjoy raiders into the city. They burned it to the ground. And… and he killed my brothers."

Mira felt a pit in her stomach. A deep one of grief and sorrow. She had only known Rob for about a week. But in that week she had begun to get some strange feelings for the King of the North. He was a handsome man to be sure. But he was also an incredible person. Strong, courageous, and fearsome, but also gentle, kind, and full of integrity. A rare combination of traits in a single man. To see someone so strong and brilliant in such a sorry state made Mira quiet and sad. She went around her desk and embraced him surprising the young king.

"I know what you are feeling." she whispered. "Years ago, I thought I had lost Lisanna, it was only recently that she came back to me." She ended the embrace and lifted his chin with her hands. His tear filled eyes stared directly into her brilliant blue ones, "If you need anything, you let me know. Ok?"

Rob nodded, "I probably won't be able to take you up on that offer." He said as he wiped his eyes again and sniffled slightly, "I'm as healthy as I can get for now, I must be leaving here soon. As you requested."

Mira then remembered her demand of him a week ago. To not stay here too long or else suspicion and danger could be brought upon the encampment. Elfman suddenly burst into the tent.

"Sis! There is… well… an army at the front gate."

Mira's heart stopped, "What flag?"

"A gold Lion in a red field."

Rob's eyes widened, "Shit!" he jumped to his feet, "The Lannisters. I stayed too long." he muttered. Mira payed his mutterings no mind as she rushed out of the tent with him. He ran to his own private tent to grab his armor and sword. Mira drew her hood over her head and strode over to the main gate of the encampment. Sure enough, a small army was at her doorstep. The Lannister flag flying proudly over their ranks.

"How many?" she asked Elfman who was standing beside her.

"I don't know sis, several thousand maybe." he replied as he shielded his eyes from the sun overhead.

"Too many then." she muttered, she couldn't take on that many of them. Not by herself. A man trotted out on a massive warhorse. He wore bright golden armor and a golden helm. Talk about boosting your own sense of self importance.

"I am Kevan Lannister!" declared the man on the horse, "Brother to Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand to the King and protector of the realm! I humbly request to speak to the leader of this city!" he yelled.

Mira observed his words. A member of house Lannister, a high ranking member, had come here himself. Not only that, it was Kevan Lannister, the man Tywin trusted the most from what she heard. He was also someone that never really ventured out of the westerlands. It seems she had caused quite a stir by assisting Rob Stark. Just the exact opposite thing she had hoped would happen. Mira sighed and balled her hands into a fist. She build her power slightly, enough so it could be called upon at a moment's notice. But she didn't want it to be noticeable. She looked at her brother.

"Get Rob out of here. Tell him to bring an army back with him."

Elman stared at his sister in shock, "I thought you didn't want to get involved." he questioned, "A real man doesn't get involved in wars!" he declared.

"I'm not a man Elfman." Mira replied with more menace in her voice. "Just do it. I'm going to try to settle this peacefully."

"You're going out there alone!? No! A real man-"

"Listens to his older sister!" Mira finished. "Now do as I say, damn it!"

Elfman gulped. Mira never got this angry with him. She must be scared, and furious. Never a good combo with the Demon of Fairy Tail. Elfman bowed his head in defeat and ran off to evacuate Rob Stark. Mira took a deep breath to try and steady her racing heart, then she strode confidently out onto the open field between herself and the Lannister army. Kevan Lannister dismounted his horse and walked out to her as well with the two meeting in the grass in the middle. Next to Kevan Lannister was a hulk of a man, the Mountain.

 _Letting him go was obviously a mistake on my part,_ observed Mira as she thought back to when she told Elfman to drop the man and head back to the encampment.

"Are you the leader of this camp?" asked Kevan with a raised eyebrow. A woman, he wasn't expecting that. And from the looks of things, a fairly young woman. He couldn't see her face very well because of the deep hood but he could tell from the curves in her body that she wasn't aged at all.

"Yes." replied Mira with no emotion in her voice.

"Well then, I'm sorry to have to say this," started Kevan, "But we have reason to believe that not only have you assisted a sworn traitor to the crown in Rob Stark, but that you are also harboring a fugitive as well. A man with wild black hair and studs in his face."

Mira breath a sigh of relief. They still believed Erza to be dead. That made her all the more safe right now. "I'm not aware of this," she replied. "I have thousands of refugees under my personal care. I can't possibly keep track of them all that well. Some fugitives are bound to slip in." she lied. She kept an accurate count of them all. But he didn't know that.

Kevan shook his head, "I highly doubt you wouldn't notice a wounded King and a man as outlandish as the one I just described in your city." he said, "I'm asking kindly right now, surrender Rob Stark and the fugitive over now. Or else your city of tents and all the people inside will be put to the sword."

Mira's anger flared and she let her magic power leak out. The ground began to shake and stone pebbles lifted into the air. Her magic was stronger than before. It had been steadily growing since the rescue of Erza but she had no idea how or why. But this was good, a good way to intimidate the enemy. Kevan unsteadily took a step back and the Mountain moved his hand to his sword.

"You dare threaten my city and the innocents within!" growled Mira. There was no negotiating now. The demon was ready to be unshackled. "COME AND TRY!" Mira threw off the cloak and her transformation began. Kevan's eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be a demon form in front of him. He didn't want to believe the stories, that the people who entered this refuge were protected by demons. But here was the evidence before his very eyes and the power it had was terrifying. He ran back to his men, sword drawn. The man scooted back with fear. But the Mountain gave them an evil glare and they gulped and charged at Mira.

Mira unfolded her wings and stretched them out before the coming army, making herself even more terrifying. " **Darkness Stream!"** Hundreds of tendrils of dark energy streamed from Mira's fingertips. They jetted across the field and enveloped some of the enemy. They howled in terror as darkness engulfed them. Then with a blast of energy they died. The army was getting closer.

" **Evil Explosion!"** a massive ball of darkness formed in Mira's hands. She pointed her arms forward at the coming army and let the ball fly. The ball winked into the mass of soldier and a huge explosion appeared, devastating the army. With the explosion the army stopped in their tracks and just stared at what they believed was evil incarnate. Mira decided to play it up. She gave a cackling laugh at them and extend her clawed arms to them.

"Afraid?" she questioned and she licked her lips. She so loved making men fear her like this again. She hadn't done something like this since her goth phase years ago. "Good! It makes your souls even more tasty when I devour them!" That did the trick. The army dropped their weapons, turned and ran… right into a charging army of screaming northmen with Rob Stark and Elfman at the lead. It was annihilation at that point. The Lannisters had nowhere to run or hide, all they could do was fall to their knees in defeat. Within a few minutes, the battle was over. The Lannister army was practically wiped out. Mira stayed transformed as she saw Robb and Lady Catelyn Stark cautiously walk up to her.

"Mira?" questioned Rob as he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. The creature in front him turned around to look at him. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Like what you see Robbie?" she smirked as he caught her staring at her open cleavage.

"Uh well I- um-"

Mira just laughed and dropped to the ground. Her feet lightly tapping the grass as she did so. She looked to the woman beside Rob. She was much older than he was. Some signs of graying hair and wrinkles were apparent on her face and the look of grief and worry was all too apparent.

"You must be mommy." Mira observed, embarrassing Rob even more.

"Yes." Lady Catelyn said as she eyed Mira, "And you are this sweet little Mirajane I've heard so much about." she continued with an expression of 'what the hell is my son smoking'.

"Indeed." Mira decided it was enough of the fun and games. Despite the steady increase in magic, she was still beginning to run low. She took a breath and her transformation ended in a puff of smoke. Rob and Catelyn stood there stunned. In place of the demon with claws, scales, wings and a tail was a young woman with the white hair and gentle smile that Rob had described. "My name is Mirajane Strauss." Mira bowed to Lady Catelyn, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lady Catelyn wasn't to sure about this woman, "Are you a witch?" she asked. Might as well get right to the point.

Mira adamantly shook her head, "No, wizard is the proper term. And if I was a witch I wouldn't be helping all of these people would I?"

Lady Catelyn nodded at that logic, "A wizard then? Well, if I didn't once know one as well I wouldn't have believed you."

Robb them smacked his forehead, "I forgot to tell you mom! Erza is alive!"

Catelyn whipped her face over to her son, "She is! How!?"

"She is in the camp with me. Arya is here as well." Mira finished for Robb. A face of joy and relief appeared on Lady Catelyn's face. Then it was replaced by fury. She smacked Rob in the face.

"What was that for?"

"You were so busy talking about this woman wizard that you couldn't bother to tell me that my daughter and the knight your father trusted the most were alive and well!?" she yelled as she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"I um- well you see, I… I forgot."

"No doubt it was because of the tits on her huh." said a large man who walked up to Robb. He was then promptly sent flying by a kick from Mirajane.

Robb rubbed the back of his head. Lord Greatjon Umber, a good man, but a bit too upfront about everything. Mira's fury was soon replaced once again by that innocent smile she had as Greatjon Umber finally landed in a heap on the ground behind Robb. She smiled at Catelyn and Robb.

"I guess I'm allied with you now." she motioned for them to follow her. "Come inside, consider this your new home for now, until you reclaim your own." she said.

Catelyn felt an overwhelming sense of relief. A place to rest. It was something she and Robb desperately needed. She walked into the camp and saw the greatest thing in her life. Her little Arya was charging full speed at her. Behind her was a man with wild black hair and studs in his face, another man taller with spiked blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar on top of his right eye, and a scarlet haired woman heavily bandaged and walking with assistance from the blonde. Lady Catelyn dropped to a knee and enveloped her daugher in a hug that seemed to last forever. And she wanted it to last forever. She had thought her daughter had died in King's Landing with her husband and Erza. But to see both of them alive was a miracle that she had prayed for. For a brief moment, the pain she felt of losing Bran and Rickon was replaced with a drop of joy. She soon walked away with the group as she conversed with Erza over what occurred in King's Landing leaving Robb alone with Mira once again. Robb looked at Mira out of the corner of his eye and blushed again.

"So Robbie."

"Yes Mira." he stammered out.

"Are my boobs really that stunning?"

 **Chapter complete! I wanted to continue to develop the relationship between Mira and Robb while also bringing Catelyn back into things as well. I also wanted Mira to start to feel the increase in power that the birth of the dragon's brought about in Westeros. It's time all the characters started feeling that as well. I've been delaying that long enough I'd say. What is the fates of the Mountain and Kevan Lannister. You will find out soon enough! As always I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	39. Part 2 Chapter 19: Lucy

**Hey again! Back with a new chapter for everyone!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 19: Lucy

Lucy had slowly adjusted to her new condition since it occurred. She did have a lot of free time on her hands now that she was considered a traitor to Stannis Baratheon, or to Melisandre if we wanted to be more accurate. It had been a week since her blinding and she had slowly but surely learned the layout of her cell. She was now able to walk around the small space while only bumping into a wall occasionally. It was still an incredible adjustment though. She had never realized how much she took her sight for granted until now. She walked about her cell again and bumped into the wall again.

"Ouch!" she mumbled as she rubbed her forehead after it smacked into the stone walls.

"Hit a wall again?" said a small voice from the behind the wall.

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

"Softer this time."

Lucy felt a bump appear on her forehead, "Nope, just as hard Shileen." she said. Shileen was apparently a girl that liked to hang out in the cell next door to her. Lucy had never seen the girl before she lost her sight nor heard of her from anyone on the island. So Lucy really hoped she hadn't gone crazy and was starting to hear voices in her head. That would just be icing on the cake for this terrible week.

"Are you ok over there?" Lucy asked the little girl voice across the stone wall.

"Yeah! I might be going back upstairs soon though! But I'll be sure to come check on you. I love listening to your stories from your own world."

Lucy lightly laughed a little. If this girl was real then it provided a bright spot for her everyday. Everyday she would be done here and beg to hear more of Lucy's exploits back in Earthland. Shileen would always sit silently spellbound as Lucy described her many adventures on top of the antics her guild members caused. The small childish laugh that always accompanied something funny to Shileen would make Lucy laugh as well. It brought her a sense of comfort, to laugh freely without worry.

"Can you tell me another story Miss Lucy?"

Lucy felt herself nod, "Sure… hmmm…. What do you want to hear?"

"More about Natsu!"

"Ha!" Lucy cried, "You like his craziness huh?"

"Yes! He is funny."

Lucy sighed and chuckled under her breath, "Alright… now where to-"

"Wait, someone is coming!" Shileen interrupted.

A heavy iron door was heard opening and a pair of footsteps clopped against the stone stairs. The footsteps continued until they stopped when they got loudest. They were in front of Lucy's cell. Then a voice which caused chills to go down Lucy's spine was heard.

"You are a pitiful sight aren't you." said a woman's voice. Lucy felt herself shiver as she turned to the voice.

"Melisandre." she mumbled, "What do you want with me?"

"Stannis has officially deemed you a traitor to the crown."

Lucy sighed, "Tell me something I don't know witch!"

She felt herself get thrown into the back wall of her cell and was pinned there by invisible hands.

"Show some respect to your betters child." Melisandre growled, "I wanted to burn you so that the Lord of Light could purify you." Lucy heart skipped several beats, "But, that would be too kind for a traitor to the Lord." the invisible hands let her go and were replaced by a pair of real hands. The hands were rough and calloused. One hand had stubs for fingers instead of actual fingers. Only one person was like that on this god forsaken rock. Davos Seaworth.

"You will not be purified by fire child." continued Melisandre. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that. Fire was not the way she wanted to go out. "Instead, you will be put on the front lines of the coming battle."

 _WHAT! But I can't fight!_ _I can't even see!_

"You will die at the gates of the great city of King's Landing. A forgotten soul amongst many." Melisandre finished, "Unfortunately, Stannis has forbade me from carrying this out myself. He won't let me go with you."

 _Yeah, unfortunate for you. You don't get the satisfaction of watching me die._

"Davos here will take you aboard his armada and see to it that you never return. Now take her away Ser Davos. Your ships are waiting."

"Lucy!" she heard Shireen cry out.

"Be strong for me Shireen. Don't cry for a prisoner such as I. Be a good girl, just like you are now." With that Shireen saw Lucy for the last time.

Lucy felt herself get dragged through the castle. Then she felt salt air hit her wounded eyes. The pain was tremendous and she felt the broken, burned skin crack in the air. She gritted her teeth trying her best not to cry out as she felt the stone pavement turn to the wooden planks of a ship dock. She felt herself ascend a ramp and be roughly thrown down on the deck of the ship then tied up against the mast.

"Farewell, Lucy Heartfilia. And enjoy hell." she heard Melisandre say to her as the ship pulled away from the island.

….

Lucy saw a great field once again in front of a massive bay. The bay's water were a calm black color as ships glided through the small waves. Across the bay she saw a large city with red towers on top of a hill. A battle was raging on the field between the bay and the city. Men were dying and crying out as limbs were severed and wounds turned the field red with blood. Then a blinding flash of green and the bay was set aflame. Amidst all of this Lucy saw a familiar three eyed bird sitting on a dead tree branch amid a sea of bodies.

Lucy awoke with a sheen of sweat coating her body. The darkness that accompanied blindness met her again as she tried to open her eyes. An automatic reflex when she felt herself awaken. A pair of hands were on her. The ropes that wrapped her around the mast were being cut. She then felt the hands pick her up as the ropes went slack. The sound of boots stomping on a deck of wood accompanied the sounds of the ocean. Then the ocean was muffled as she heard herself and her companion enter a room. She then felt a cold towel being dabbed on her charred eyes. The pain in them was soothed almost instantly as water and a gooey substance was applied to them.

"What are you doing?" she muttered. She didn't care who it was. She was just grateful that someone cared.

"This is an ointment that us sailors use for rope burns." said a voice that Lucy recognized as Ser Davos Seaworth. "I don't know how well it works on regular burns. Especially ones as bad as yours. But it should ease the pain in yer eyes."

Lucy smiled at Davos. "Thank you Ser Davos." the cloth touched her burned eyes again. The water and ointment felt amazing. The burning pain that had been on her for a week was now fading away quickly. Then she felt a long strip of cloth be pulled over her eyes and tied around the back of her head.

"And salt air ain't good for a wound like that." continued Davos as he finished tying a white bandage around Lucy's eyes. "That should keep the wound from growing any rot."

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this Davos." Lucy said.

She heard a worried sigh escape Davos's lips, "Don't thank me yet Miss Lucy. I still have to send you on the battlefield." Lucy felt her heat sink, "But you ain't going alone. Stannis sent his best men to accompany you."

"But," Lucy stuttered stunned, "He was the one who ordered this wasn't he?"

"Stannis is a hard man yes. But he is a just one as well. And there is no trust or love between him and that red witch. Besides, his young daughter Shireen was able to convince him to give you a chance. He just had to do it in a way that Melisandre hopefully wouldn't find out."

Shireen was real! Lucy wasn't crazy. A Stannis Baratheon, yes a hard man, but indeed a just one as well. He was walking a fine line Lucy realized, between him being in charge and Melisandre taking over completely. The ship rocked with the waves and Lucy felt herself get a little queasy from the movement.

"How long until we reach King's Landing?"

"Less than an hour now. I had to wait to help you until I was certain the red witch couldn't see us with her magic."

Lucy nodded, "You did well doing that." Lucy trembled as she remembered the raw power Melisandre wielded, "Her power is unlike anything I have ever felt. And it is far reaching. There is still no guarantee that avoided her sight. But our chances are better with us being farther away."

The wooden door to the cabin opened. "Ser Davos! The Blackwater is in sight!" said a sailor.

"Very well. It is time Miss Lucy." Lucy nodded and was helped to her feet by Davos. As they exited the cabin Davos's hands transfered her to another pair of hands. "You have six personal guards Miss Lucy. One will be your guide. The others will try to make sure you survive this and escape deep into the continent." said Davos.

"King's Landing in sight!" Lucy was turned to the ramp area. The sound of metal clinking and clanging as well as the nervous shuffle of soldiers was heard. The ramp fell and Lucy heard one more thing from the great Ser Davos Seaworth.

"May the Seven watch over you Miss Lucy." He said as battle cries were heard among the ships. Lucy turned her head to Davos.

"You as well onion knight!" she said with a smile. She was then rushed off of the ship with the rest of the soldiers. Lucy then heard whistling noises fly past her ears.

"Shields up!" "Arrows incoming!" As her feet touched dry lands she was hurried forward and roughly pushed against a large boulder to shield her from the volleys of arrows.

"Apologies milady. But in battle things get a little rough." said one of her guardians.

"I know soldier." she replied. "Just do your job and I'll help as much as I can." she build up her magic pressure. It was large than before. How was that possible!? No matter, she could use it to help her friends survive. "Point me in a direction, tell me where the enemy is. And I'll launch some magic at them."

"Yes milady." Then she felt hands push her out of the protection of the boulder. A great crash was heard. "That was a catapult milady, we had to move you. IN FRONT OF YOU MILADY. Up a few degrees."

Lucy moved her hands in front of her face and angled them slightly upwards. She recited a chant Melisandre taught her. She was really hoping this worked. A mass of heat formed in her palms and launched out from them. It worked! The heat leapt from her hands and she heard cries of agony after a few seconds.

"It's a hit milady!" said her guardian. "We are moving towards one of the city gates now. Maybe we can get lost in the chaos and get out of here. Then again we may not have too. It looks like we're winning this." Then a massive explosion was heard behind Lucy. It was followed by oxygen being sucked away from her as she was thrown forward by a huge shockwave. She felt the heat right afterwards. Lucy clawed at the muddy ground. She was blind and disoriented now. Her guardians were separated from her, possibly dead.

"The ships!" "GODS NO!" "AHHHHH!" cries of fear and death were heard all around her as she crawled along forward on the ground. The sounds of battle flooded her ears, then she heard a chuckling sound above her.

"Look's like it's my lucky day!" said a hideous voice, "I get to kill myself a red priestess." Lucy had an enemy near her. But she couldn't see him, couldn't hear him over the sounds of battle. She was helpless. All she could do was wait for death to come to her. Then the laughing ended as the voice croaked and fell to the crowd with a cry of anguish. Lucy was confused. Then she heard the sweetest voice she had ever heard in her life. Sobs racked her body.

"Is it time for punishment princess?"

 **The battle of Blackwater bay has begun! And Virgo has appeared for Lucy. How? I'll reveal that soon you guys. And where is Wendy and Cana in all of this chaos? Again, you will find out here real quick. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	40. Part 2 Chapter 20: Wendy

**Another chapter ready to go everyone!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 20: Wendy

Wendy sat at her dock one last time. She took in a deep breath of the salt air flowing in from the narrow sea and into the Blackwater bay. Then she saw something beautiful. The sunrise. The blazing orb that raced across the sky peaked over the eastern horizon painting the skies with brilliant shades of orange and red. The water reflected the sun, but only the red. A deep crimson red from the sun's rays. Wendy took this as a sign. A sign of the terrible things that were soon to occur here in the peaceful waters of the bay. She sniffed the air, a different scent was on the wind. Why did it smell like onions? Strange. Wendy then stood from her seat on the edge of the dock and began to walk away. She took one last look back at her peaceful place. This place, the place where she could hide away and be by herself, where she could think and rest, was soon to be the burial ground of men. She took one last meal from the sky and walked back up the road to King's Landing. It was a short walk she had taken many times before. But this time she took in the beauty of it all. The flowers and trees that lined the road as it beelined for the main gates of the city. The cobblestone and gravel road that crunched under her feet. The hundreds of different people making their way behind the walls for safety.

The people stopped and stared at Wendy as she made her way through the crowded road to the gate. They parted in half as she walked through. Then they began to bow. Mutterings of Queen Wendy were heard in the crowd. The mutterings soon turned to chants from the crowd. Wendy didn't like all of this attention. It made her uneasy. She knew what this kind of attention led to, deep trouble. But at the same time, she felt the chants and the uneasiness of the people around her. She stopped her journey and looked at them all. The scared faces of men and women. The worry of the old and the innocent wonder of the young. They were all looking at her. Pleading with their eyes to save them. To deliver them from the hellfires of war that were near their doorstep. She closed her eyes.

"No matter what." she told the people, "I will not let you fall." the people's eyes brightened. Their faces showed a ray of hope that ignited something inside of the young dragon slayer. A fire that demanded she protect them. That she be the one to fight for them. Against any enemy. "I will not let you become the fodder for kings and their petty games! I will be your defender! I will be your champion!" she shouted. The people's chants grew louder, and the cheers grew as well. "Into the city! Find comfort in it's walls, and the knowledge that I will be atop those walls," the people stared at her with awe and respect, "And I will not let them fall!" with that she continued her trek to the palace of Kings Landing. She didn't have a whole lot of time now. The smell of onions and the creaking of ships were fast approaching.

….

Cersei stared down at the streets of the city with clenched teeth and balled fist. Down there walked the girl. The girl she had so graciously saved nearly half a year ago now. How foolish that was in hindsight. This girl has become dangerous. This Wendy Marvell. She has become a major player in the game. And what really grinded Cersei's gears was that she was seen as such a pure thing by the people of this city. She watched as they cheered and threw flowers at her feet as she made her way through the roads of the city to the palace. If only they knew her true nature, she smirked. The one that conspired with Littlefinger and her brother. The one that killed her friend, a person she had described as family to her. They would turn on her without a second thought.

She could hear the cheering and chants from all the way in the palace. It was a steady roar that only grew louder and louder. Cersei turned from the window and made her way for the throne room. At least she hoped they would turn on her.

 _But what if they don't._ She thought, _What if they turn on me and place her and my brother on the throne. What if they use her to take Joffrey from me!?_ Cersei felt paranoia grow in her. No she wouldn't allow something like that. She wouldn't even give the people the chance to turn on Wendy. She had to act. But such things needed to be planned. She turned away from the hall that led to the throne room. She needed to talk to her kingsguard about a pesky little girl and a boorish imp.

….

Wendy now stood in her room. The servants weren't with her this time. Instead there were two squires sent to her by Tyrion. They carefully strapped on the armor that was made for her. The skirt was slipped onto her and tightened around her waist with a leather strap. They then polished it to a pristine shine that had sunlight dancing off of the metal plates. They then placed a thick jerkin of leather around her small upper frame. It wasn't a difficult fit, even around her chest. It gave her a moment of self consciousness there. The straps of the jerkin tightened almost as tightly as the corset but at this point she was used to it. Then came the breast and back plates. They slipped them around her body as she had her arms raised in the air. The plates were then buckled and they polished them as well. The dragon's wings that were etched into the back were reflecting light and sending rays back onto the walls of her room. On the chest piece was a symbol that Wendy loved more than anything else in this world. A symbol she hoped would one day cause joy in this world. A fairy, with wings and a tail. Her guild mark, emblazoned in blue on the chest. Then the shoulder guards her strapped on, they gave her enough leeway to move her arms but not as much as without them. It wouldn't matter though. As long as she was protected from any blows there. Then the arms, the dragon gauntlets with a lion's head where her hands slipped were easy to slip on. Her arms weren't exactly meaty.

She turned to a man standing in the far corner of the room in the shadow of the doors that led to her balcony. It was Ser Sandor Clegane observing the masterpiece that was being placed onto Wendy. The squires bowed to Wendy as they finished then left. She walked up the Hound and smiled at him.

"How does it look?"

The hound shrugged, "Flashy." he then punched the shoulder pad and shook his hand afterwards, "But strong." he nodded his head, "A good fit." He put a finger to his stubbled chin as he observed it some more. He then reached over and tightened a strap on her left shoulder. "You don't want to look crooked out there."

Wendy smile widened. "Thanks."

Sandor then looked at her again. "It's still missing something. Well two things actually." From behind his back he revealed two things which he was hiding from her. Wendy caught her breath. One was a helmet. A winged helmet with wings similar to Grandeney's pattern. In the Hound's right hand was a small sword with a dragon's head as the pommel. They were incredible.

"Sandor." she breathed. He then set the sword against the wall and began to place the helmet over Wendy's blue hair.

"A true knight of the realm," he started with a genuine smile, "Never goes into battle without a bucket on his head." he then picked up the sword again and strapped it to Wendy's side. "And a blade at their side." He knocked his knuckles against the helmet to make sure it was fit snuggly onto Wendy's head. "A true warrior now stands before me."

Wendy couldn't contain it anymore. She embraced the Hound. Her small body barely made it up to his chest but she still hugged her heart out. The Hound returned the gesture. Then knelt to one knee in front of her.

"You stay on the walls." he pointed his index finger at her, "Away from the action. I will have to stay with the little prick of a king. Understand me?" Wendy nodded her head. "Keep her your head on straight, and your heart hardened." he continued, "this is not some game in the political office. This is a battle. People will die. And they will come to kill you if they can." he looked at her face. The innocence that he was so familiar with was still there. But half a year in King's Landing had hardened his friend. She was ruthless in the council and beloved on the streets. A fighter when she needed to be, and as gentle as a mother the rest of the time. He smiled at her as he remembered meeting her for the first time. He was such an asshole to her. "Stay safe out there kid."

"I will." she said.

A knock at the door interrupted them and a soldier in a gold cloak of the city guard appeared. "The enemy has been spotted in the blackwater. Lady Wendy, are you ready?"

Wendy took a deep, shaky breath. "Yes." she said as she glanced at the her friend once again. The Hound nodded to her.

"Get going then girl. And remember what I said." Wendy nodded once more and rushed out after the guard who was now jogging down the halls. "Please remember what I said."

….

The battlefield now stretched out before Wendy. She looked at the dozens of ships that had sailed into the bay, all of them waving the sigil of Stannis Baratheon's house, a flaming red heart. Wendy looked down to her left at Tyrion Lannister who also stood next to her in full armor. He had a small axe in his hands. Apparently he used that weapon to survive not only his trek away from the Eyrie but also the Battle of the Whispering Wood. Or at least a small skirmish near the main battle. Next to Tyrion was Bronn, the man who had become Tyrion's personal soldier. But Wendy noticed something, Cana was missing from this.

"Where is Cana?" she asked as she observed the coming battle.

"Blacked out drunk in the tavern her and I went to last night." laughed Bronn, "Challenged me to another drinking game." he chuckled some more, "She owes two nights now."

Wendy looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"It's not for your ears child." snapped Tyrion as he glared at Bronn. Bronn just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled some more. The enemy ships approached the shore. Bronn looked down at the Imp.

"Competition Lannister. Whoever slays the most buys the other a whore for a week." he said with a smile. Wendy understood that one.

Tyrion smiled as well. He looked up and down the line of soldiers that stood atop the stone walls of the city. Gold and red cloaks mixed together. At the most, maybe seven hundred to a thousand. A thousand men to defend against an entire armada. The prospects sure looked grim. "If we survive this Bronn, I'll buy you two whores for a week."

"Deal."

"Do I get anything if I win?" asked Wendy.

"Yes," said Bronn, "you get the satisfaction of living through your first battle."

"That isn't a reward at all!"

Bronn didn't respond. The gangplanks on the ships were coming down. Wendy then heard him

say something with her acute hearing.

"It's a reward most don't ever receive." Then he heard Bronn gulp, "Tyrion. Red priestess." he pointed at the first gangplank. Tyrion peered at it and saw it as well. A woman with a red cloak and hood descended the ramp slowly with the rest of the first wave. She was surrounded by six knights. Wendy had heard of the red priests of Asshai. Fearsome magic wielders that were seen as warlocks and witches and greatly feared for their skill in the magical arts.

"Shit!" Tyrion said, "ARROWS!" he yelled. Crossbows were cocked and bows were pulled. The tightening of strings filled Wendy's ears. "FIRE!"

The arrows flew through the air. The battle had begun. The arrows sailed against the blue skies above them.

 _How contradictory,_ Wendy thought, _for it to be such a beautiful day for such a terrible thing to occur._

The arrows descended and impacted against the charging front of the enemy. Wendy saw the red priestess get thrown against a large boulder, shielding her from the incoming volley of arrows. Then she saw men fall, cries of agony and death filled her ears. The arrows they sent were then returned. Wendy heard the whistle of the arrow feathers in the wind and pressed her body against the stone walls. The arrows sailed over her. Then she heard several cries and thuds as some of the men around her were hit by the flying death.

"RETURN FIRE!" shouted Tyrion over the sounds of battle. The arrows went whistling into the air again. Wendy peaked over the wall, her eyes wide with fear and adrenaline. Arrows were now being exchanged freely between the two sides. But the enemy just kept surging forward. Then Wendy heard Tyrion give a command to a squire.

"Burn the ships."

The squire rushed away. _What was his name again? Pancake, no Podrick! Podrick Payne!_ Wendy remembered. She had talked to him a few times the previous few days. He was a nice person. Someone Wendy hoped would live to see another day.

A few moments later Wendy felt a surge in magic pressure near her. A wave of heat slammed into her and sent her flying backwards, off of the tall walls. The ground approached quickly. She saw Tyrion was falling beside her. She grabbed the Imp by his small arm and twirled to face the ground.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** she roared. A cyclone of wind rushed out of her gaping mouth and impacted against the ground with tremendous force. Wendy felt her momentum shift as she was launched back into the air with Tyrion and they landed roughly atop the walls. Wendy looked around and saw charred corpses around her. The heat that hit them burned the men who weren't launched alive. Then another blast of heat and a massive shockwave as Wendy heard, no felt, and explosion in front of her. She shielded her eyes and saw green fire spout out of the Blackwater, igniting dozens of ships and sending their passengers down to a watery grave. Tyrion's hair brained plan had actually worked. The enemy was now stunned and decreased in number. There was a chance. Another dull boom was heard. It was coming from the main gate. A large cluster of enemy soldiers were near there. Pounding at the wood and iron gate in front of them.

"Battering ram!" Tyrion exclaimed. He didn't know what to do. He had to command from a place where he could see. But at the same time he couldn't abandon the gate to inferior leadership. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go." said Wendy, "I can handle things here." Tyrion saw the enemy bringing ladders forward towards the wall. He was about to protest when he received a hard stare from Wendy. Without another word, the Imp nodded and rushed down to command the gate. Wendy then rose on the walls to her full height and stared at the ladders being raised. She gathered her magic around her and released it in a pulse of wind. A new attack she had developed.

" **SKY DRAGON'S CYCLONE!"** The wind pulse rushed out from her and impacted several ladders. Shattering them instantly. Wendy took a deep breath. That one took a bit more than she though. She heard the dull thud of wood hitting stone. Some of the ladder's made it. Wendy gripped her small sword and drew it. The enemy rushed at her and the few men that remained on her section of the wall.

An enemy with a large broadsword swung a wide arc at her. Wendy flipped over him with the help of her wind magic and lashed back with a quick swing. She felt her blade bite into the back of the man, tearing through muscle and flesh. The man cried out and fell in a heap. Wendy stared in quiet silence. She had just killed a man. He was dead! Wendy felt her hands shaking. The sword rattling in her grip. She then shook her head and sheathed her sword. She was no killer, she wouldn't fall to that level ever again. Wendy gathered her magic into her hands. She heard the clanging of armor behind her.

" **SKY DRAGON'S PRESSURE FIST!"** Wendy punched the enemy approaching her. His armor creaked and caved in from the force of the blow. Wendy kept up the assault. Twirling between enemies. Knocking them out with blasts of wind and rendering them completely incapacitated. She twisted between two incoming blade and kicked one enemy off one side of the walls while punching another over the other.

For a brief second she looked around her. Her men, the few she had. Lay in heaps on the walls. Their blood staining the gray stone. She stood alone among a sea of flaming red hearts. SHe had to keep moving. She couldn't stay stationary. She moved forward, knocking enemies out of the way as she went. They couldn't stop her. She was an unstoppable force, a dragon amongst men. She eventually met up with another group of Lannister soldiers that had rushed to her aid. They were led by a man in a white cloak. One of the Kingsgaurd. Wendy breathed a slight sigh of relief. Her magic was getting dangerously low. She needed rest.

She walked up to thank them for arriving. Then she felt it. The sliding of steel into her chest. Wendy looked down and saw a Lannister sword in her. She looked up stunned, the kingsguard had stabbed her.

"Queen Cersei sends her regards. The true Queen of the seven kingdoms." he growled.

Wendy coughed blood and rage formed in her. She wouldn't fall like this. She looked out at the city to her right. Those people, hiding and praying behind their walls, needed her to wind, needed her to drive away the enemy. She gripped the blade in her hard. The steel bit into the palms of her hands.

" **Sky Dragon's… ROAR!"** she screamed with a hoarse voice. The kingsguard was sent flying over the walls to his death meters below. Wendy staggered as the sword left her body. She leaned against the wall. The kingsguard man's cronies rushed at her. Wendy fought back hard. Trying to juggle fighting her own 'allies' and the enemy that was storming the walls. She was successful for a time. The 'allies' lay limp on the wall but her magic was near depleted and the enemy kept coming. Wendy roared and flailed as she fought against the waves of enemies. But it was becoming too much. She felt a blade scrap against her cheek leaving a deep gash in her left cheek. She recovered and struck back dealing deadly damage in return. She now had her sword drawn. Her hands were covered in her own blood and the blood of her enemies. Her chestplate was stained red from the wound in her chest that was bleeding greatly. But she kept pushing. Then she felt hand grab her and throw her over the wall and into the enemy ranks.

Wendy crashed against the ground. Her body groaned and she cried out in pain. She felt her ribs shift and her left arm was slack by her side. Wendy rose and just barely blocked a strike from another enemy before cutting him down. Then another stab of immense pain. This time in her back as a sword went through her right shoulder blade. Wendy lashed back and staggered about. More pain entered her left shoulder as an axe slashed into her body. Wendy fell to her knees. Her vision was blurry. She gathered what magic she had left.

" **With the winds from the west and the winds from the east. May the storms of the world collide!"** she breathed through coughs of blood, " **SKY DRAGON'S HURRICANE!"** Wind enveloped the area around her. Dozens of enemy soldiers were shredded by the winds that were moving at hurricane speed. Wendy's attack died down after another minute. She was now kneeling in the muddy, blood filled dirt. Her vision was blurring. Darkness was on the fringes of her sight. She felt another sword cut into her. But the pain wasn't there. She just felt herself fall down and she now stared at the sky.

The sky. Her true home. She loved it when Grandeney would let her fly with her. It was the greatest thrill of her life. She loved the air and the clouds, the currents of wind that flowed free, without a care in the world. She felt a slight smile form on her quivering lips. She heard a horn in the distance, it sounded like a roaring lion.

 _Lord Tywin made it._ Her bleary mind comprehended. _Good. The city, the people… they are saved._ She took a shaky breath. She could see Stannis' men fleeing now from the tide of reinforcements brought by Tywin Lannister. The dark fringes in her vision were growing larger. _Is this what if feels like to die. Is this what Erza felt?_ Wendy felt some salty tears build in her eyes, _I feel so cold. So very… cold._ Wendy saw a person in a red cloak clumsily approach her. Then she saw nothing.

 **AND CUT! WHA HAPPENED?! THE hell just happend!? I'm still trying to comprehend what I may have just done! WOW! What a friggen chapter. Whew! And a cliffhanger to end it too! Will Wendy make it is now the question of the day. As for the battle, I modeled it after the battle of Helm's deep in LOTR. Why? Name one fantasy battle more epic than that one. (Maybe Pelanor fields in LOTR but still.) Anyways, we will see what happens next. I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	41. Part 2 Chapter 21: Cana and Lucy

**Alright you guys! Today's chapter is unique. It is a dual character chapter! Part of it will be from Lucy's POV the other from Cana's. Hope you all enjoy!**

A Clash of Fairies

Chapter 21: Cana and Lucy

Podrick Payne, the squire to Lord Tyrion Lannister, was racing through the city streets peeking into every single dingy tavern that he passed. He remembered his orders. Look for a gorgeous brunette wearing a single article of clothing on her torso and black pants. Simple enough, but in this crowded city, finding someone was never simple. Especially in the chaos that was a siege. He made his way to the street that the prostitutes prefered to be on when the city was acting normal. There was one tavern on this road. Podrick quickly burst into the door startling the occupants that were hiding inside.

"I'm looking for Cana Alberona." he said.

"Wash you want, buddy!" said a slurred voice in the back. Podrick looked over and saw a young woman with brown hair chugging…. Chugging a whole barrel of alcohol. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Lady Cana-"

"Ah! Stop right there," Cana drank some more alcohol, "Do I look like a lady to you?"

"Well you are a woman and-"

"Not what I meant!" she yelled drunkenly, "Now spit it out and quit mumbling. I want to go back to my drinking."

"Lord Tyrion needs your help mila- Miss Cana. He doesn't have enough men to hold the main gates and he requested that I find you and, in his words, beg her drunken ass for help." the young, black haired squire nervously said.

"That so!" Cana said, "I'm gonna have to kick his ass later for that comment… Fine!" She stood from the chair she was in and stretched her arms above her head. She then yawned and rubbed her lower back. Podrick started at this woman. This was someone Lord Tyrion believed could help them hold the gate. There was no way. "What are you staring at Poddy." Said Cana, "Are we going to the gate or not?" she picked up a sword that was beside her chair and marched out of the tavern with Podrick chasing after her.

Cana marched through the city streets unfazed by the falling arrows and screams of battle as she made her way to the main gate. Every now and then soldiers rushed past her as they ran full sprint to the gate as well. Cana didn't hurry, she just lazily walked. Podrick was doing everything he could to get her to hurry up. But Cana was too much like her father. She prefered to be late and have a dramatic entrance. Give a little more flair to life. When she finally saw the gates she saw a bloodbath. Men were engaged in a heavy melee that cracked bones, shattered shields, and severed limbs. In the midst of it all she saw a little man directing his soldiers and occasionally swinging his small axe. Beside him was a taller man wearing simple armor and leather, Bronn. All around them were enemies with a flaming heart emblazoned on their shields and armor.

"So these are Stannis's men?" she mumbled. She sheathed her sword. Some of the enemy noticed her and charged at her. She grabbed three cards from her pocket, "Pitiful," she tossed the cards at the enemy, " **THUNDERBOLT'S FATE!"**

A massive storm of lightning leapt from the cards and engulfed the charging soldiers. They were no longer a problem. Cana smirked and continued her slow walk to the main gate. She grabbed more cards from her pocket and tossed them into the large crowd of soldiers battling each other.

" **The Prayer's Fountain!"** Water shot out of the three cards she tossed and flooded the entire area. It made no particular distinction between friend and foe it washed them all away and knocked the entire are free of combatants. More enemies rushed into the main gate. Cana groaned with annoyance and drew her sword.

"All righty then, since you guys won't take hint, I'll beat you the old fashioned way!" she yelled at the enemy with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to wash us away too!" yelled Bronn as he rose to his feet and stood beside her.

"You smelled, so I gave you a bath." she smirked at him.

"Says the one who reeks of booze right now."

"Shut up and focus." snapped Tyrion as he rose to stand beside Cana's left side. The soldiers behind Cana regained their formation and charged head on into the gate. "We need to push them out, it's not enough to just hold them!"

"Ok!" replied Cana. More cards appeared in her hand, " **WIND EDGE!"** A sharp blast of wind rushed out of the cards and sliced through the enemy ranks pushing them out of the gateway and allowing Tyrion and his soldiers to rush out into the open battlefield near the Blackwater. While all of this was happening, Cana was striking with her sword like a scorpion strikes its prey. She was quick and deadly. Erza had given her a few lessons every now and then but Cana preferred her Card Magic more than anything else. However, now that she didn't have as much magic as she would've liked, she was truly grateful that Erza spent that time with her. Then she heard Tyrion cry out. Her attention shifted to her left where she saw the Imp get shoved to the ground by a man in a White Cloak. The man raised his sword over his head ready to kill her friend.

" **Card Magic, Card Dimension!"** A single magic card raced to Tyrion and hit him in the forehead. He disappeared and the card fluttered down into the muddy ground. Cana raced over cutting down the man in the white cloak who was taken by surprise and picked up the card.

"Cana get me the hell out of here!" she heard a small muffled voice say.

"Aw your so cute in there!" she cooed drunkenly at Tyrion.

"Not the time Cana! Get me out!" shouted Tyrion furiously as he waved his fist at her from inside the card.

"Fine." Cana huffed. With a release command the card puffed out of existence and Tyrion was left standing on the battlefield. He clenched his stomach and hurled onto the ground.

"Not used to it huh?"

"How can I be used to being shrunken down to the size of a playing card."

"Ah ah, magic card." corrected Cana. Tyrion swung his axe in a wide arc at an enemy.

"Whatever!"

Cana then felt something. A massive pit formed in her stomach. The drunkenness was gone as she felt something that she desperately wished wasn't true. Wendy's magic power was fading and fast.

"Tyrion where is Wendy?"

He didn't need to answer her. She saw Wendy get shoved from the battlements above and fall to the ground in a sea of enemies.

"WENDY!" screamed Cana. She desperately fought her way over to the Dragon Slayer. A torrent of wind hit her as she heard Wendy scream something then Hurricane. Cana was flung back into the stone walls. Her head snapped back and smacked against the wall with a sickening crack. Cana saw spots and blacked out.

….

"Is it time for punishment, princess?" asked Virgo as she stood in front of Lucy ready to defend her from any attack. Lucy nodded.

"Yes Virgo," she sobbed, "Punish them all."

Virgo, the maiden of the stars, moved into action. The enemy stared puzzled as a woman with pink hair, dressed in a maid's outfit, and having chains on her wrists started charging at them. They then saw nothing at all as Virgo delivered devastating attacks against all who dared to threaten Lucy. Lucy gripped her keys in her hands. How was this possible? Her magic, it buzzed when it touched her keys. Could it really be possible? Had her keys returned to her. She ran her hands along the keys blindly searching for one. She felt it, the key with a lion's head at the top. She held it out in front of her and twisted it in the air, like she was unlocking an invisible door.

" **Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!"** A flash of light enveloped the area she was standing in. The light faded away and in it's place was a young man in a fancy black suit and sunglasses. He also had wild orange hair that was like a mane around his young face.

"It's about time you called us Lu…" he looked behind him and saw Lucy. She was bruised and dirty. But what caught his attention was the bandages that shielded her eyes. He rushed up to her.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"Not now Loke." she yelled at thin air. She couldn't see where he was. Heck, she could barely hear his voice over the raging cries of war. "Just help me move around. I can't see a thing."

Loke nodded and put her right arm over his shoulder. An enemy charged up to them and Loke gathered some magic.

" **Regulus Impact!"** a blast of light shot the enemy away from them. Lucy and Loke then slowly moved forward.

"Where to Lucy?" he asked. Then he felt it. Lucy stiffened as well. A familiar magic was dying.

"Wendy." she heard Lucy mutter. "Get me to her now!"

"Right!" the pair quickly rushed towards the source of the fading magic. It was going fast now. It wasn't just her magic that was ebbing away but her lifeforce as well. A blast of wind was felt as they got closer to the source of the fading magic. As they neared they heard a war horn in the distance. The sound of it resembling a roaring lion. A massive army of horses and soldiers were bearing down on the city. Two flags were raised above the columns of cavalry. A Rose and a Lion. They finally reached the spot. All around them were dead or dying soldiers that wore the same symbol as Lucy. Hundreds of them. And in the center of the carnage was a small body. It wore dented and cut armor and had blue hair falling in whips out from beneath a helmet.

Loke felt his heart stop. It was Wendy, she was lying in a pool of blood and it was only growing larger. Lucy rushed forward, stumbled a few times then fell to her knees beside the young girl. Loke looked at Wendy and closed his eyes. The blank stare of death was on her face.

"I'm sorry Lucy but she is-"

"I-I-I know Loke." stuttered Lucy as sobs racked her body. No she wouldn't allow this. She wouldn't. "I need you to go home now. Virgo can get me out of here."

"But Lucy!"

"Go Loke!" Lucy cried out. "I need all of the magic I can spare right now!"

Loke closed his eyes and shimmered slightly but he didn't disappear. "I'm hear of my own free will now." he looked to the charging enemy that had arrived. They were drawing closer. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to go." he said softly.

"No! Just wait a moment." Loke then felt it. The magic building up around Lucy. It was a foreign magic. But it was powerful. The pressure being built up was absolutely enormous. Lucy ran her hands onto Wendy's face. If she could cry tears, she would've been crying an ocean's worth of them right now.

"May the Lord of Light give you his mercy," she began, "May he see you and give you his strength. May his life and blood flow into your veins," a wave of magic pulsed out from Lucy. The heat from it was unreal. Loke noticed red waves flowing into Wendy's still form, "And may you remember that he gave you a second lease on life."

A final pulse of magic and the air went quiet around them. Lucy place her ear to Wendy's chest after reciting the incredibly complicated spell. She listened, and listened. Thump Thump. A slight beat was heard in her ear drums. Lucy heart lept. She listened again and the soft thump thump was heard once again. She placed her fingers on Wendy's pulse and felt the artery throbbing underneath. Wendy's chest slowly began to rise and fall, but her breathing was still ragged. Loke was stunned, Lucy had just brought the dead back to life. He saw Lucy give a tearful smile then she fell backwards against his legs. She was exhausted, her magic power was all but spent.

"Leo!" Loke heard a voice use his true name. It was Virgo rushing to them. "The enemy is really close. We need to leave before they harm the princess and-" poof. Virgo disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Her time had run out. Lucy's power was too weak to keep her in this world. Loke picked up Lucy.

"Time to go Luce." with that he rushed away and looked back at Wendy with immense regret. He didn't want to leave her there, lying in the mud and the blood. But his first priority was Lucy's safety. And it was obvious that the army charging at them was not on her side. As the army enclosed on the city, Loke safely carried Lucy into the forest outside of the city he had appeared next to. He set her down against a large tree and panted. The magic in this world was weak. But it was growing. He would have to use a lot of energy to stay and keep her safe. But it was worth the cost. Loke leaned against the tree trunk that was atop a hill a overlooked the battlefield below him.

Thousands of bodies littered the field and streets of the city with the red towers. Even more floated in the bay among the wreckage of ship. The water was red with blood and the grass was stained with it as well. The battle was over. The reinforcements for the city were now picking up bodies and clearing the field away. Loke turned away and walked back to Lucy. He looked at her fragile form and smiled.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm here for you now."

 **Chapter 21 complete! This the last chapter of part 2 of this story. I've got an epilogue right now as well. Give me one second.**


	42. Part 2: Epilogue

A Clash of Fairies

Epilogue

The Hound was desperately searching for her. He couldn't find her. She wasn't on the walls, she wasn't near the gate. Where was Wendy!? Beside him was Tyrion Lannister and the great Tywin Lannister who also joined him in his search. After all, Wendy was technically family to them now. They had to make sure that she didn't fall in battle.

They now made their way along the outside of the walls. The stink of rotting flesh filled the Hound's nose. He had been in plenty of battles in his life. So he didn't care. He cared even less when he was so focused on finding Wendy. He hardly ever prayed to the seven. But right now he was saying a silent prayer to them that he'd find Wendy safe and sound.

"Ouch." he heard a woman groan to his right. A woman with brunette hair and skimpy outfit was rubbing the back of her skull. A dent was in the stone where she was sitting. Tyrion rushed over to her.

"Cana!" he yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she winced, "Never better."

Tywin recognized this girl. It was the same one that was at the battle near the trident. She had been instrumental to the small victory there according to Tyrion. He looked around her and saw the electrocuted and drowned bodies of enemies as well as ones cut up by some sort of magic. He knew magic when he saw it. He wasn't a fool after all. He knew swords and shields could not cause wounds to the body like he was seeing right now. He would talk to his son later about this. He wanted to know more.

A cry of anguish pierced the air. The cry was chilling. So chilling in fact that it made the ever calm and collected Tywin's hairs stand on end. He looked forward to see the Hound howling like a caged animal. In his large arms, was a small body that hung limply in them.

"Oh no." breathed Tyrion who rushed forward. Tywin turned to a soldier stepping over the many corpses.

"Get me a Maester now! Do not delay!" he barked over the howls of Ser Clegane. The man nodded his head and sprinted away. Tywin now strode over to where the Hound was desperately clutching a small girl.

She wore peculiar armor that looked very strong. But it wasn't strong enough from the looks of things. Multiple stab wounds and slashes had left their mark on the poor girl. Her eyes were closed. Dried blood and dirt covered her face.

"Wake up girl please!" cried the Hound. "Wake up!"

"Wendy." whispered a stunned Cana who just couldn't believe what she was seeing. A flash of white robes rushed passed her and knelt down beside the girl. It was a maester of oldtown. This world's version of a doctor. The Hound reluctantly let the Maester look at Wendy. He ran his hands on her neck to feel for a pulse and pressed his ear to her small chest.

"She's alive!?" exclaimed the doctor with astonishment. He then removed vials of potions and remedies from his pack he had with him. "Get this armor off her now!" he pointed at Cana, "Go get a stretcher!"

Cana hesitated, took on last glance at Wendy, then rushed off to get more help with Tywin Lannister following her. It was peculiar in her opinion. For someone as mighty as Tywin to be so worried about a little girl like Wendy. Her suspicions had to be put on hold for now though. Wendy's life was at stake.

 **Whew! A Clash of Fairies as ended folks. Part two ends at the end of the battle of Blackwater bay. Wendy survived thanks to Lucy using the powers of the red priests. Lucy was able to regain her key magic. Cana is still badass. And now Tywin Lannister is about to play an active part in this story. I'm going to rest the fingers for a couple days before bringing you guys part three. Same document so don't worry about having to search the website for it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed a Clash of Faires! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	43. A Storm of Fairies: Prologue

**Hello Everyone! Part 3 is under way now! A storm of Fairies has come and the story will begin to get even more interesting. Hope you guys enjoy!**

A Storm of Fairies

Prologue

The shadows of the forest were deepening as the day grew long. The sun was setting and it's rays cast shadows across the ground through the forest canopy. A sudden movement caught the eye of a passerby. The passerby had wild black hair tied up high in a ponytail that dipped down to his back. He wore a black coat with deep blue markings on it that seemed to shift shades with the shadows of the impending night. Beyond the flamboyant coat, the man simply wore gray pants and undershirt to cover his lean, pale form. He was so pale that it was almostly sickly. And everywhere this man walked, the shadows deepen and the flowers were replaced with thorns.

He had come here looking for something or rather someone. It was only a rumor that he had heard from a passing villager several days ago. And rumors he had always found, turned out to be hopelessly false. Always just wild goose chases that made his day's fruitless and wasteful. But this rumor, if true, was too good to not investigate. The rumor going around Fiore was that the great Gildarts Clive had abandoned Fairy Tail and struck out on his own. A rumor that was highly intriguing to the man. Why would someone so entrenched in such a prestigious guild all of a sudden uproot himself and send the entire magical world into flux with such a decision. Granted the man knew full well that Gildarts Clive was known to be impulsive and, frankly, a bit daft at times. But he was a powerful mage albeit with a child's heart, and brain on occasion.

If such a rumor was true then the position that Gildarts Clive was putting himself in was an interesting one. It meant that he was an independent mage. Quite simply put, a man for hire. But who would such a wildcard gravitate towards. The powerful mage has a history of associating with Light Guilds but at the same time he never grew too involved with them at all. Always preferring to be the loner on missions and grow more powerful on his own. The passerby knew the type all too well, such men could be easily swayed by simpled offerings. He heard a large boom not too far off into the distance in front of him. Followed by the hollering of a man. The boom then happened again, only louder. This time however, a grid of magic energy shot at the passerby. The man's eyes widened for just a second before he moved swiftly narrowly dodging the magic that was propelled at him by another man sitting next to a broken boulder. The boulder was broken oddly, it was split into cubes. The passerby looked the man over and recognized him from data he had read.

The man bore orange brown hair and had a slight amount of stubble on his chin, probably from laziness. He wore a simple black cape and pants and his chest was left exposed revealing the chiseled muscles and battle scars underneath. As well as the prosthetic pieces that had replaced some of the man's body parts and left arm. Another pulse of magic went out from the man. The passerby could now recognize it. It was crash magic. A very unstable form of magic that required immense concentration to wield properly. This man must either be an utter fool for choosing such a magic or an absolute prodigy.

*SNORE* The passerby blinked. The sound. It came from the man sitting next to the boulder. *SNORE* His right eye twitched. This was the great Gildarts Clive. The wielder of an incredibly deadly magic that required complete concentration to use and he was asleep while his magic was running rampant! He was seriously considering doing this right now, recruiting such a reckless human being into his ranks.

Another pulse of magic was just barely dodged in time by the man followed by yet another loud snore and some mutterings about numerous different women.

 _Time to wake him up. I grow tired of this._

The passerby swung his foot back and kicked the snoozing Gildarts sending the man rolling into a tree trunk. Gildarts awoke as his face impacted the bark. He grunted and rubbed his face.

"Aw man!" he groaned, "What the hell was that for!?" he yelled turning to see his assailant. Gildarts was expecting some stupid kid, or some wannabe trying to prove he was tough. Hell, even a magical beast. But this man was not who he was expecting in the slightest. A slight shiver ran down Gildarts spine as he stared at the man in front of him. The black hair in a high ponytail, the black and blue coat, thornes at his feet, and a wicked sneer.

"Mard Geer." said Gildarts lowly. He slowly built his magic pressure around him. This was not someone to fool around with. This was a man few had ever seen and even fewer seen and lived to tell about it. Gildarts was one of those few, to make a long story short, the century quest he went on forced the two to cross paths once. Life can be a complete bitch like that.

"I see you remember me. That's good to know." said Mard Geer with a silky smooth voice. He brushed some stray hairs out of his face, "No need to make yourself look all puffed up. I simply came here with an offer for you."

Gildarts kept his guard up, he didn't trust this guy. Not in the slightest. And he probably never would. Mard Geer was the kind of man that even his own grandmother would say is not a good person. The sneer appeared on Mard Geer's face.

"So what is it?" Gildarts growled, "And talk quickly, I don't have the time to deal with you."

"Oh…" Mard Geer slowly approached the Crash Mage, "And why not?"

Gildarts now had to choose his words carefully. Mard Geer was trying to pry something out of him. That much was obvious. But why was the question.

"I'm looking for something, called Nun ya!" stated Gildarts, "Nun ya business!" he finished with a satisfied smirk. _Good one Gildarts, good one._

Mard simply frowned at the attempt to be witty and just let it roll off of his back. "Are you searching for a new guild by chance? I've heard the rumors, I just wanted to confirm them myself."

Gildarts frowned, then nodded. The smirk graced the thin lips of Mard Geer again. "Then my offer to you is this. Join my guild and I can promise you that you will become more powerful and wealthy than you can possibly imagine."

"I didn't know you were part of a guild." replied Gildarts.

"Well you see, I'm not just part of it. I'm it's founder."

Gildarts sweatdropped, "I'm not gonna join a guild someone just founded yesterday."

"DAMN IT! THIS GUILD IS OLD AND ACCOMPLISHED YOU VEXING HUMAN!" yelled Mard Geer. It was rare for his to lose his temper like that. But when he did, it was explosive. The thorns around him grew larger, "I'm sure you have heard of the name, Tartaros."

He saw it. The eyes of the crash mage widened then quickly reverted back to normal, only this time the man was staring even harder at Mard Geer.

"Yeah I have. Dark guild, pretty bad people."

Mard Geer chuckled, "Dark guild yes, Bad 'people', well that is up to interpretation."

"Why would I want to join a dark guild?" asked Gildarts.

"Because why not?" said Mard Geer, "After all, you seem to enjoy random adventures from what I have heard of you. And, what better way than to receive the full resources of the Balam Alliance in order to complete the one mission you have been unable to." Mard Geer could feel Gildarts stiffen as he waltzed behind the larger man, "The century quest."

He hit a nerve. Gildarts had a sore spot for failing requests. He liked to hide it from others but still, he hated giving up on anything let alone a challenge. And the century quest was the ultimate challenge. And he gave up! He was still kicking himself for it. Now was a second chance to complete. Of course that was the reason he would give Mard Geer.

"Tell me one thing, Mard Geer." said Gildarts, "How is the literature at the guild? I'm gonna need some books to entertain me."

"We don't have any sex novels." Mard Geer replied monotonously.

 _DAMMIT! That's not what I meant, but dammit!_

"And magic literature?" asked Gildarts with a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Plenty of that."

"Ok."

"Now in order to get you to say yes I have captured woman who- wait," Mard Geer stared stunned at the wizard in front of him, "Did you just say yes?"

Gildarts nodded. "Let's get going Mardy. I got a guild to meet."

"Ah," said Mard Geer who was caught off guard, "Very well." he began to lead the former fairy Gildarts to the guild hall of the dark guild Tartaros.

"Oh and when we get there you better let those women go, or there won't be a guild hall anymore."

"We will see."

 **And the Storm of Fairies has begun with Gildarts infiltrating Tartaros. I actually think this arc could end up being quite hilarious what with how serious Tartaros is and how carefree Gildarts is. Maybe he finds a kindred spirit in Silver Fullbuster. Who knows? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction to part 3! Please rate, review and have a nice day!**


	44. Part 3 Chapter 1: Natsu

**Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter for you guys today! I also have an announcement. I am officially two weeks out from college. Yes, school has come yet again. When I do hit college I will be extremely busy and updates will be nowhere near as frequent. I just wanted to give you guys some notice on that. I will do my best to update the story as much as possible because I really enjoy writing it but it will take more time to punch out chapters. Alright, enough chit chat. Let's go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 1: Natsu

Natsu felt his feet sliding through the dirt and dust on the ground and his body was flung backwards by the magic energy directed at him. He could feel his heels scraping in the rocky ground and the dust drifted upwards in clouds that blocked his vision. Normally, a man would be terrified by what was going on. Dust was blinding him, he was being attacked, and he was retreating slightly. But instead Natsu had a wild grin on his face. He was having the time of his life right now.

The dust cloud in front of him dissipated abruptly and a several streams of white hot fire rocketed towards Natsu. Natsu's grin only grew wider. He charged forwards at the flames and opened his mouth wide.

"TIME FOR SOME GRUB!" he screamed as the fire entered his mouth. Natsu greedily devoured his meal. It tasted amazing anyways, not like Macao's fire. That fire always had a funky taste to it. When the flames finally disappeared down Natsu's throat a distraught voice ended his euphoria.

"No fair! You said you wouldn't do that!" said a woman's voice a few meters from him.

"I never said that!" Natsu replied back.

"Did too! You specifically said that you wanted this to be a fair fight and you wouldn't eat my attacks!" yelled the girl again.

"Dany! I was hungry!" Natsu said back. He only got an annoyed look in return.

"You are always hungry Natsu." She said as she walked up to him and sat down beside his shins. Natsu fell back on his back and took a deep breath.

"That was still fun though!" he said as he took a deep breath of the open air around him. "You actually had me backing up there that time."

"I know that." replied Dany as she stared up at the blazing sun, "That's why I'm pissed that you cheated. I had you and you know it."

Natsu chuckled and shook his head, "You still have a ways to go yet Dany. And why are you complaining about me eating fire, you know fire dragon slayer magic, you can do it too."

Dany shook her head and then cringed when she thought back to the first time she did try to eat fire. Poor Jorah was still having chest pains from the heart attack that had almost occurred when she had a roaring fire blazing out of her mouth. And the flames weren't tasty like Natsu said they were. They burned, burned like hell. She couldn't taste any food for weeks afterwards.

"I can't get the hang of that yet."

Natsu sat up, "That's weird. When I first learned all of this from Igneel I was able to eat as much fire as I wanted."

"Yeah, well, you were taught by an actual dragon as you love to point out." replied a downcast Danerys.

"Well then, maybe Drogon or Viserion could teach you?" said Natsu.

Dany looked to the distance. She saw a huge white lizard rolling about in the dust then running off after an animal that appeared in a burrow. And Drogon, her black dragon, hasn't been seen since the incident in Qarth weeks ago. Rhaegal was sunbathing and, from what Dany could see, brooding a little. Every so often he would look up from his lazy pose and snort with annoyance at his playful brother. Viserion jumped in the air and plunged headfirst into the rocky ground as it tried to chase the animal he found down a small hole that he couldn't fit into no matter how he tried. Dany laughed a little.

"I think dragon's are a little different in your world Natsu."

"Yeah, they aren't as dumb."

A blur of white and Natsu and Viserion were butting heads with each other. A few gargles came from Viserion's mouth and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Pinky! Pinky! Why you excuse for a damn dragon! I oughta kick your ass!"

*Gargle snort growl*

"Damn right I will!" Just as Natsu had his flames build up in his hands he heard Jorah Mormont beginning to ride up on the only horse left in Dany's small group.

"Astapor has agreed to let allow us into their city. They are intrigued by our wanting to negotiate for some Unsullied." He said to Dany as Natsu and Viserion grappled in the dirt. Natsu and Viserion stopped fight with each other. This was new news to them. They had been wandering the wilderness aimlessly for a few weeks now. They didn't know anything of going to another city. And what were Unsullied?

"Thank you Jorah. We should get moving immediately. Slaver's Bay is still a two days travel from here."

Viserion whimpered a little behind her. He never did that. Especially not in front of Natsu. She turned around and saw pure fury in Natsu's eyes. Viserion was cautiously backing away and the small flames licking Natsu's feet from the ground steadily grew in intensity.

"I thought you said no more dealing with slavers after Qarth." he growled lowly. Dany met his angered gaze and walked up to him. There was no fear in her. She knew he wouldn't ever do anything to harm her. Jorah maybe, but she was too close to him for that. Natsu valued his friends more than life itself and he could never bring himself to ever put them in any danger whether from others or himself. Dany place a soft hand on Natsu's cheek.

"Do you trust me Natsu?" she asked him. She looked into his dark eyes. She felt the heat around them begin to slowly die down. Natsu grabbed her hand and put it back to her side.

"You know I do." he replied, "I don't trust the slavers." he finished and he walked by her and past Jorah. He turned around to Dany and Jorah, "Are we going?"

Dany sighed. One thing she had learned about Natsu was that he was the most stubborn person she had ever met. If he had an opinion about something or someone it would take a lot to change his mind on it. And slavers definitely met the criteria of bad people in Natsu's book. They were bad people to Daenerys as well. She hated them, and how cruel they treated the people they 'owned'. But right now it was a necessary evil. She needed to earn the trust of some very powerful people in order to regain her rightful throne. And unfortunately, that meant tolerating slaves. She followed Natsu and Jorah. The rest of her small Khalasar followed as well.

….

Dany walked inside of the great city of Astapor. To her right was the incredible Slaver's bay. Ships from all places around the world flocked here to trade and to purchase many things. But the main merchandise of choice here was obvious, slaves. Hundreds of them were currently being herded onto the many unique ships that littered the bay. Seeing people in chains like this made Dany sick to her stomach. She couldn't even imagine how Natsu felt right now. It probably took everything in him to not go on a rampage against the Masters. Jorah had gone ahead of them to speak to the Master of the Unsullied in the city. So it was just Natsu and Dany walking slowly along the docks of Astapor.

"So what are the Unsullied again?" asked Natsu trying to take his mind off of the many slaves being bought and sold in the area.

"They are warriors. Legendary ones actually." said Dany as she clutched Natsu's arm, "Legend holds that only three thousand of them held off a Dothraki khalasar of over one hundred thousand."

"Really!?" exclaimed Natsu. These warriors had to be crazy strong. He had the picture in his mind already. Giant brutes with rippling muscles that could shatter bones and fierce faces that would make men run in fear. But when they had finally arrived at the house of the Master that was not the case.

Natsu looked in the courtyard and saw men for sure. Lots of them. Training rigorously. But they weren't the giants he had pictured. Many were about his height. Muscular but not massive. And completely emotionless. They hardly grunted in pain when they got thrown to the ground or cut during their training. They were like machines of violence that had no obvious weakness. Natsu now turned his attention to a man walking up to Dany with Jorah by his side. The man wore the traditional outfit of the rich in this area of the world. That being so much gold on his clothes that he was like a walking sun because he was so shiny. Natsu had to squint his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. On the other side of the man was a young woman with dark curly hair and dark skin. The man spoke in dothraki to the woman and the woman responded in perfect english.

"My master welcomes you to his home Queen Daenerys Stormborn. He is truly honored to receive you and negotiate the acquisition of some of his Unsullied with you." she stated.

"I am honored to be allowed here to talk about such a purchase." Daenerys replied. Natsu flinched a little at the term 'purchase'. But he mentally told himself to hold it down for now. This was too important to screw up. He wanted her to be happy, and if that meant getting… slaves…. in order to reclaim her father's throne from tyrants then so be it. The woman translated what Dany said to her master. The master smiled spoke some words and the woman motioned for them to follow her. Jorah followed Dany and Natsu now and he had his eyes open for anything. Treachery was common in this world and Jorah was looking to stop anything of the sort.

The Master sat down in a luxurious chair with red cushions and wood with gold trimming. He spoke to his slave and she translated.

"My Master wished to know how many Unsullied you wish to purchase."

Dany looked around the courtyard they now stood in. It was a training yard as well. Hundreds of Unsullied moved about in perfect formation below them in the training grounds.

"Why should I purchase such warriors?" Dany asked. She already knew that she wanted them. But she didn't want it to be too costly. The woman translated and the man laughed then replied.

"My master says that they are the greatest warriors on the face of the planet. They are unstoppable forces of destruction. They will follow orders without question and will not pillage or plunder because they are eunuchs."

"Euwhats." mumbled Natsu. Jorah leaned over and whispered in Natsu's ear. Natsu blanched and took a small step back from the master while at the same time moving his hands over his privates.

Dany nodded, "This is good to know." She looked out at the courtyard. "I will take all of them, including the children and trainees."

The slave's eyes widened and she turned to her master. She spoke quickly and the old master stared at Dany then laughed at her. He laughed loudly and spoke back to his slave.

"How do you plan to pay for something that not even kings can afford, my master respectfully asks."

 _Respect my ass._ Though Natsu.

Dany smirked and grabbed Natsu's arm. "A trade."

 _HUH!_

The master was dumbfounded and looked at the slave. "My master asks how one boy can equal ten thousand unsullied?"

"He is no mere man," she stated proudly she walked behind Natsu and quickly squeezed his hand. Natsu didn't know what that meant. Frankly he was angry. And he was not going to be able to hold that back much longer. "He has the abilities of a dragon." she smirked at the old master.

The old master heard this and laughed loud and long. He rubbed his chin and talked to his slave, "My Master wishes to see this before he buys… pinky."

"PINKY!" roared Natsu. Flames poured out of his mouth and flooded the air around them. All activity in the training yard stopped as the Unsullied warriors stared at the flames coming from Natsu. "Who ya calling pinky old bastard!?" he pointed at the amazed master. The Master quickly leaned over and talked to his slave for a minute. Then the slave looked up and smiled at Dany.

"Anything else you want for this man?" she asked. Dany smiled as Natsu's rage built.

"You as well. I want you." the woman said this to the master. The master grinned and nodded. He clapped his hands together. Several unsullied rushed up to the group. Dany and Jorah backed away as chains wrapped around Natsu.

"Hell no!" he screamed. He fought back as the chains strained from the magic he was pouring out of his body. He was dragged kicking and screaming to the old master who grinned madly at him. He then announced to the unsullied that their new master was Daenerys as he pointed at her.

"Is it done?" Dany asked the slave girl. Natsu felt completely betrayed. He looked at Dany with both anger and sorrow. How could she do something like… he saw a small tear in her eye. A tear that told him the truth. She wasn't planning on doing this. She was… ooooooooh. Natsu thought back to when she asked him to trust her in the wilderness. This probably why she asked him that. Now how to go about this. How does a slave act in this world? Natsu internally grinned and decided to play it up.

"Oh great master!" he bellowed as he bowed up and down on his knees to the man in front of him, "What shall I do for you?" Dany just stared at him with a dumbstruck look.

 _Natsu don't ham it up!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Shall I kiss your feet good Master?" the master kicked Natsu away leaving a bruise on his cheek. Dany wanted to end his life there and then, but she needed this deal. The papers were quickly signed then he walked up to Dany with the papers signaling that the deal was done. Dany smiled and went to address her Unsullied. The grin on the Master's face retreated as he heard her speak in perfect Dothraki to the Unsullied. His stunned look turned to complete fear very quickly. Then Dany turned to Natsu.

"Now Natsu!"

"Right!" he roared. The heat around his body rose dramatically and the chains that held him groaned from the strain he was putting on them. They began to glow red as his body began to steam and small flames began to build around him. Then they snapped. Natsu leapt to his feet and planted a fiery fist into the old master's face. The blow sent the man sprawling off the edge of the lookout and down into the courtyard. The Unsullied gathered around the man. Dany said one word and the spears fell on the Old Master. Natsu walked up to Dany as the Unsullied ransacked the city around them. Killing and rounding up the slavers as they went. Natsu felt Dany grab his hand roughly and she leaned against him. Her head pressed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." she cried as the city burned around her. Natsu just held her there and turned to Jorah. Jorah smirked, nodded, then left the area.

"It's ok Dany." he let her go and she collected herself. "You had me convinced there for a while though." The sounds of battle faded into the surrounding city.

"What tipped you off?" asked Dany as she gently touched the bruise on his right cheek.

"You were crying. And you only cry when something precious to you gets hurt." replied Natsu softly. Dany felt her heart beating wildly as she looked at Natsu. She stared into his dark eyes and he looked innocently into hers.

"Natsu." she whispered as he held her once again. The heat around them was large. But it wasn't hot. It was comforting. Dany remembered the betrayed expression Natsu had when she began her ruse. "I'm I-"

"Shhh…" he said. Then something happened that stunned both Natsu and Daenerys. Dany looked up to Natsu's face and their lips met. It was surprising at first but soon both kissed deeply as the great slaver city of Astapor burned around them.

 **And the love story continues between these two characters. This arc is becoming one of my favorites to write. I'm still going to develop their relationship quite a bit for you guys as well. Relationships are dynamic, they don't just stay the same. It could get interesting for Dany and Natsu. Especially when they get to Mereen and all of the events that could happen there. I also had her offer Natsu instead of one of her dragons because Natsu was a more predictable result and risk for Dany to take. She couldn't be certain that the dragons would turn against the masters but she was sure Natsu would. So there's that explanation. I've also been getting questions about Happy's whereabouts. Don't worry, he is in this story and he will be revealed in a way that I hope is both amazing and hilarious for you guys. I have it planned. Just got to get there. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	45. Part 3 Chapter 2: Cana and Wendy

**Hey again you guys! Countdown to college is now ten days till move out. I'll get as many chapters as I can for you guys before then. Here is a new one for ya guys! Enjoy!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 2: Cana and Wendy

Cana sat on the wooden chair that was next to the massive double doors of Wendy's bedroom. Cana was doing her absolute best to stay awake but her head continued to nod and her vision continued to darken as sleep slowly embraced her. Cana shook her head abruptly trying to clear the fog from her mind. She couldn't fall asleep right now. She needed to keep an eye on Wendy. On the card mage's lap snoozed a white cat wrapped in some bandages. Carla was freed immediately upon the arrival of Tywin Lannister, who ordered it. Apparently the stone cold machine that was Lord Tywin had a bit of empathy in him after all. He wanted Wendy to recover quickly and safely and he believed that having her best friend around her would help with that. And, much to Cana's pleasure, it pissed off Littlefinger, Joffrey, and Cersei whom Cana now established as her adversaries here in King's Landing.

Cana felt herself yawn and she looked tiredly at the luxurious bed across the room from her. White drapes hung from poles that adorned the bed and white sheets enveloped a small form in them. The form was heavily bandaged and sleeping deeply. She needed it, Wendy was gravely wounded. Cana heard a snore from another corner of the room and gave the man sitting there an irritated glare.

The Hound was lounging in a plush chair in the corner with his hand supporting his heavy head on the armrest. He snored loudly again. Ser Clegane and Cana had been watching over Wendy like hawks lately. The whole thing of Wendy falling from the battlements was fishy to them immediately and it was confirmed to Cana just a few hours ago by a man who wore a white cat mask over his face. Whoever the man was, was obviously worried about the health of Wendy whom he referred to as his mistress. Whatever that possibly meant. Cana felt a gust of wind enter the room from the open balcony doors. She shivered slightly and rose from her seat, setting Carla carefully down on the chair. The small exceed stirred momentarily then mumbled, rolled over, and continued her comfortable dozing. The card mage walked out onto the balcony. The chilled breeze gripped her like icy hands as she wrapped a blanket around her frame. Her hair drifted lazily in the chilly air.

"Can't sleep either?" said a voice that belonged to that of a nobleman.

Cana looked down and to her right. Tyrion was leaning against the balcony railing with wine glass in hand. He had insisted on seeing to the recovery of Wendy as well. He credited her more than anyone else for the victory on the blackwater. If it wasn't for her immense display of power then the walls would've fallen and the city would've been ashes when his father finally arrived.

"You guessed it." replied Cana wearily as she poured herself a glass of wine as well. "No beer still?"

"Heh, you really think my lord father would let such a common drink like that anywhere near the palace?"

"Touche." Cana replied as she sipped the bitter red drink in her hands. She never liked the tastes of wine. It was either too sweet, too bitter, or just plain old tasteless. Plus it was always too sophisticated and tame for her tastes. She preferred the wildlife of beer and liquor. The breeze picked up again making goosebumps appear on Cana's exposed torso. The blanket wrapped around her even more tightly.

"You should probably get yourself some actual clothes. As the Starks would say of this weather, winter is coming." stated Tyrion as he sipped his own glass and looked over the recovering city.

"Maybe, I didn't think it gets this cold this far south." replied Cana. She looked down at the city as well. The gates and outer walls were still being cleared of corpses. Torchlights of maesters and Tywin's soldiers dotted the landscape outside of the city as a mass encampment of Lannister and Tyrell soldiers now surrounded the city. Cana looked back into the room. Wendy was still on her back slumbering. She hadn't awoken in the week since the battle. It was worried Cana to see her small body grow ever more frail by the day.

"How do you think she survived?" asked Tyrion.

Cana shook her head, "I swore she didn't." she replied which caused Tyrion to raise an eyebrow at her. "I felt her magic power disappear completely."

"Meaning?" pressed Tyrion.

"Basically, the life force of a wizard and their magic are intertwined. If one disappears the other goes as well." Cana summarized.

"So you mean to tell me that Wendy did die on the battlefield?"

Cana nodded, "But somehow she fought her way back, or was brought back."

"Brought back?"

"I was looking into some of the reports from the survivors. Many reported seeing a red priestess amongst the enemy combatants. I never heard of such a thing so I did some research on them. Their abilities are… astounding."

"Do you think this red priestess brought Wendy back to life?"

Cana shrugged, "Dunno. I don't even know why she would do something like that. Especially since Wendy would've been considered the enemy to her."

Tyrion nodded, "Curious indeed. I'm sure I can get Varys to look into this for us." He grimaced at the thought of dealing with the master of whispers. But among the court, ironically, he was one of the few Tyrion actually had an inkling of trust in. A thought occurred to Tyrion. "Do you think it is possible that this red priestess recognized Wendy?"

Cana stared at him surprised, "Like she knew her? Like she was from Earthland?"

Tyrion nodded, Cana just shook her head.

"I doubt it. From what I read up on the Red Priests of Asshai, they are not something that my friends would want to get involved in, much less help." Cana looked up from the dwarf beside her and gazed out at a rising sun. The seventh since the battle on the blackwater. She yawned and stretched. "Another sleepless night in the books. Make it four in a row now."

"That's not healthy." groaned Tyrion who waddled with her back into Wendy's room.

"Look who's talking." Cana slumped back into her chair and unwittingly sat on top of Carla. The white exceed cried out in shock and a pair of claws sank into Cana's butt causing her eyes to practically pop out of her head. Cana cried out and jumped several feet in the air clutching her butt. Tyrion laughed but just barely. He was barely conscious enough to laugh at the scene.

"Watch where you sit!" yelled Carla.

"Watch where you put your claws cat!" yelled Cana back.

"Would you guys please stop arguing. It hurts my ears." said a small girlish voice.

"Shut up Wendy I need to teach this cat a lesson in manners!" then Cana blinked. "WENDY!" she cried and she rushed over to the bed.

Wendy eyes were open. But the light was blinding the poor girl so she was squinting. She felt very weak. She was barely awake as it was and her body screamed at her to get some more rest. But she wasn't having it. She felt like she slept enough. Wendy carefully moved her vision to the right of her bed where Cana was now kneeling. She saw the tears of joy in her friend's eyes as she looked at the Card Mage with weary eyes.

"Hi." she said weakly.

"Wendy, I'd hug you forever but I don't wanna hurt you."

"WENDY!"

Carla shot past Carla and was about to slam into Wendy when a gloved hand caught the exceed inches from the wounded girl. Carla whimpered and protested against the iron like grip of the hound.

"Easy cat! She is still barely alive." he growled at her. Carla checked her temperament and was gently set down next to Wendy.

"Yeah Carla, I don't want you to act like Happy right now." said Cana.

"Don't ever compare me to that tomcat." Carla said with a slight snootiness in her tone.

"Carla. I'm glad to see you are ok." whispered Wendy hoarsely. Tyrion waddled over with a glass of wine.

"I've already sent someone to fetch some water, but for now drink this. It will help numb the pain a bit too." Wendy sipped the bitter drink and her mind swirled a little bit. The pain lessened slightly but she still ached all over. "Thank you Lord Tyrion." The imp smiled and sat down by the foot of the bed. Wendy looked to her left and saw the Hound standing beside her. His face bore a mask of worry and fear. His eyes had bags underneath like he hadn't slept in days or at least not slept very well. "You snore really loudly." she joked.

"Ah well, I got kinda tired." replied the Hound with a rare smile. The smile receded when he saw Wendy try to sit herself up. He moved to try to keep Wendy lying down but Wendy swiftly gripped his hand with her free arm and gently set it away.

"Let me try Sandor." she said. She shifted herself and attempted to sit up. As she did she felt a shift of bones in her chest and the ripping of flesh. Pain invaded her world and her vision spotted. Wendy cried out and bit her lip to the point it bled. Sandor and Cana's hands grabbed her.

"Please sit me up." she said.

"You probably shouldn't." berated Cana as she saw a fresh blood stain on the bandages that covered Wendy's axe wound.

"I'll be fine Cana. I just don't want to be lying down all day." she looked at her Fairy Tail friend. "Please."

Cana sighed and her and Ser Clegane lifted up Wendy's small frame until she was leaning against the padded headboard behind her.

"Thank you."

The doors then opened. A Maester in white robes strode and along with Tywin Lannister and a servant in gray clothes. The servant was carrying several glasses and a jug of water. Cana looked over at the Lord of the Lannister family. He was less impressive when he wasn't on the battlefield. He had graying hair on his head that was starting to recede back and his closely trimmed beard was graying as well. The wrinkles that surrounded the man's eyes were deep and showed his great life experience. But inside that ring of wrinkles were the cold determined eyes of the Lord of Casterly Rock.

"I see you have awoken Lady Wendy." he said without a hint of a smile on his straight face. The Maester moved Cana aside and began to check over Wendy. As he changed her bandages Tywin began to motion others in. Soon Varys, Pycelle, Littlefinger, Joffrey and Cersei were now in the room with her. Wendy gave them the usual courtesies but other than that, she was wary of these people.

"Why is everyone here?" she asked.

"We can't have a small council meeting without a key member, Lady Wendy." slithered Lord Varys behind his pursed lips. "There are many pressing issues that need to be taken care of. And we wanted you present for them. So we brought the council meeting to you."

 _Oh joy._ complained Wendy in her mind. _I do love meetings._

She sighed. "Cana and Ser Clegane stay here."

Tywin swiftly nodded. "Now first order of business." He then turned to Cersei, "You are to return to Casterly Rock immediately."

Confusion and Fury replaced the fake relief that Cersei had on her face, "What?" she snarled. "You cannot. I am the queen regent!"

"And I am your father who gave you that title." barked Tywin with an authority in his voice that stunned Wendy. It made her want to shrink into her sheets and never let his cold gaze come upon her ever again. How Cersei didn't feel the same way was beyond her. "You will return to Casterly Rock immediately. Your massive fuck up of this city and the war in general is what has a Lannister in this bed still on death's door. And how do you think that makes our family look." he continued with a voice as cold as ice.

"As far as I know I have ran this city very well in _your_ absence." retorted Cersei. Fury briefly flashed on Lord Tywin's face.

"Well!? You ran this city well? The people are starving, the city nearly fell to Stannis Baratheon, and our hold on the populace has all but disappeared thanks to your actions and the fact that you can't control your damn son. Not to mention the war you helped start." he growled. His voice was growing in coldness and now Wendy could see an inkling of fear in Cersei. Tywin looked over at Cana. "You." he said, "You have proven yourself very effective in a pinch. I am charging you with escorted Cersei home. Can you do that?"

Cana huffed, "Depends on the offer."

"How about you can return with your head still on your shoulders." snarled Tywin. Even Cana shrank a little at the forcefulness of the statement. This was a man who refused to play any games. A shark in a sea of little minnows. "You will leave by tomorrow morning." with that Cersei stormed out.

"I better go pack then." Cana looked at Wendy as she left. "I will be back to check on ya." with that Cana walked out of the palace and to her inn room in the city. She didn't have anything too pack. But she sure needed a stiff drink if she was going to put up with Cersei Lannister for the next few days.

….

Wendy smiled to Cana as she left then she returned her attention to Lord Tywin and company.

"Anything else?" asked Wendy. She was exhausted and felt like she could fall asleep again at any moment.

"Yes. I am now hand to the king. Which means we need to determine what we should do with my son." Tywin scowled. Wendy saw the animosity between the two quickly. That could work to her advantage later on. But Tyrion was a good friend to her, the last thing she wanted was for him to miserable. And he was absolutely miserable around his father. Wendy then thought of a brilliant idea.

"He obviously shows a keen mind for battle strategy. Give him command of an army and have him take it to the Starks." Wendy suggested, "It gets you two out of each others hair and allows Tyrion to… hmhm… pleasure himself without you having to worry about it tarnishing your family reputation." Wendy was well aware of Tywin's stance on the prostitutes of the world. Wendy shared that stance as well. But she wasn't as vocal or harsh about it as Lord Tywin. Tywin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll think about that." he said. He looked at the small blue haired girl, "One more thing before you rest some more." He started, "There is an encampment by the trident. A city of tents. Do you know of it?"

Wendy nodded, "The city protected by demons." she knew very well who the demons were. There were only three demons she knew of in this world. And all of them had white hair and were siblings. But Tywin didn't need to know that.

"Yes, thanks to my uncle's massive cock up when he went to retrieve a fugitive, they now have the stark banner flying over their encampment." said Tyrion with some disdain in his voice.

"On top of that he got himself captured along with the Mountain." continued Littlefinger. A slight smirk was seen on the Hound's lips. "And we still don't know the identities of the leadership in that city."

"True, even my little birds haven't been able to find that out. They are a secretive lot for sure." said Varys.

"But obviously one of your birds did get some information for you if you know that Ser Kevan and Ser Clegane are not dead." said Wendy as she glanced at a snoring Pycelle who was asleep in a chair.

"Yes, He provided a sketch of his interrogator." He produced a parchment. It was drawing of a young woman with short white hair and large blue eyes. He pale skin stood out on the tan parchment and her blue eyes were brilliant to look at. It only confirmed Wendy's original suspicions.

 _So Mira is with the Starks then. As is Lisanna and possibly Elfman. Good, much safer than with these people._ Wendy thought.

"A girl?" questioned the Hound.

"Indeed. My spy escaped in the commotion caused by Ser Kevan. He believes she is part of the power structure there. However we have no name or place of origin. And we do not believe she is the actual leader, but rather the enforcer of the encampment."

 _Lisanna an enforcer!_ It took everything in Wendy not to laugh out loud. Lisanna was a kind hearted soul. She could barely harm a fly. _Then again Westeros tends to change you._ She thought as she observed herself since she arrived here.

"This camp is dangerous." said Littlefinger. "It is in too strategic of a location. It could turn into a vital supply route in which to either invade the westerlands or take Harrenhal." Littlefinger looked over at Wendy and the cocky smirk was on full display. "We need to take it."

Wendy had to think quickly. Taking it usually meant an army and mass death and destruction. The memory of Erza falling to Littlefinger replayed itself in her mind like a ghost haunting her soul. She never wanted another one of her friends dying because of her and the people here in this cursed city.

"Where are our forces currently?" Wendy asked Tywin.

"We are in the Westerlands moving northeast to reinforce the siege of Riverrun. We have some in Harrenhal. Some combating Stannis's forces at Storm's end, some scattered in the area around The Neck. And the majority here in King's Landing."

Wendy scowled, "So everywhere yet nowhere at the same time." Tywin raised an eyebrow. "We are spread too thin. We need to regroup." she continued, "You don't want to lose Harrenhal right? Have your forces regroup and rest there."

"But that could leave the Westerlands wide open!" exclaimed Littlefinger.

"And that is the bait for Robb Stark." continued Wendy. That statement caught Tywin's attention who turned away from a stammering Littlefinger. "He will leave that encampment to take advantage of this 'opportunity'. But our forces in Harrenhal will be rested and close enough to stop any advancement he makes. Maybe even force the Wolf King to retreat. This way also avoids any killing of civilians in the City of Tents which could ruin your credibility in this war." time for the nail in the coffin. "In war, it is always easier to fight when the commoners are on your side. What better way to show that than to leave that encampment alone and let the refugees live peacefully?"

Tywin nodded and a gleam was in his eyes. This girl was sharp, just like Tyrion said she was. No wonder Littlefinger was worried about her. He could tell the worm was. He had created a monster and now the monster was out of his control. And to be frank, the plan was brilliant. Tywin looked at her then turned to a servant.

"Inform my men of the plan laid out by Lady Wendy. We may finally get a major victory in the north yet." He nodded in approval at Wendy, "Get some rest young lady. We need you to have a speedy recovery if you are to help us rebuild this city."

Wendy thanked them as they left and then she slumped back down into her pillows. It ached to do such a sudden move but she didn't care. She felt so tired.

"You ain't gonna fight again are you?" asked the Hound who was waiting to ask her that question. Wendy shook her head.

"Never again. That was a mistake on my part." She looked over to Carla who was asleep yet again beside her. The meeting put her to sleep. Heck, it nearly put Wendy to sleep. "My magic is not meant to be used in combat. It's meant to heal others." A green glow appeared on her good hand and she rested it on Carla. Some of the scars on the exceed disappeared and then after another few seconds Wendy stopped. Her magic was dangerously low. "I need to sleep." The hound nodded.

"I'll be right here if you need me." with that Wendy closed her eyes and drifted off once again.

 **Wendy survives! And she might be getting her head out of her ass as well. Good for her in my opinion. But will Cersei try something is now the question. Or will Tywin now consider Wendy dangerous. And there is always Littlefinger, damn that guy. He is still a wildcard in all of this. We will see where her story takes us now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, Review, and Have a nice day!**


	46. Part 3 Chapter 3: Erza

**Hey guys! 8 days till college now! Let's get another chapter going!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 3: Erza

Erza closed her eyes and pictured it in front of her. The straw dummy was there in all of it's ripped up sackcloth glory. A freshly painted target on it's chest and head. She committed every inch of it to memory. Every strange of straw that stuck out, every piece of wood that held the thing in the air. The dummy shield that protected it, and the wooden sword it had outstretched in it's inanimate arm. The picture was there. Erza opened her eyes. With a master's poise and grace she whipped out her sword and with a speed very few could ever hope to match lay waste to the practice dummy in front of her. Within a few minutes nothing but a pile of straw and burlap remained on the ground with wood chips and a shaved wooden stake marking the dummy's grave. She sheathed her sword in one fluid motion and finally took a deep breath letting her body exhale for a while.

She had finally been able to stand on her own a week ago. It still hurt to do so, but she had dealt with far worse pain than the nagging burning that still occurred in her back and chest. The old woman had come to see her often lately, making sure that the wound was still healing properly and scolding her for training when she should be recovering. But she had no time for recovery, the news had just poured into the encampment. Stannis Baratheon was defeated at King's Landing by Lord Tywin Lannister and his new allies, the Tyrells. It was a dangerous development. The might of the reach was now against the Starks. The enemy had fresher troops now, more supplies and food, and much more resources to draw upon than the frozen wastes of the north and Winterfell. She had to be ready for any battle and any scenario. And that meant getting her body back up to snuff.

She was just about to unsheathe her sword and unload another barrage on another dummy when a sharp pain entered her chest causing the requip wizard to stagger and fall to her hands and knees. It felt like a fire was burning it's way through her body and she shuddered every few seconds from the pain. Her vision was blurring slightly. She shook off the fog and the pain left after another minute or so. She gritted her teeth and punched the ground with everything in her. Erza had overdid again. Her body couldn't keep up in this state, and with this wound still in her. It was the most frustrated thing she had ever experienced. Not even the destruction of numerous strawberry cakes angered her this much. She wanted to protect her friends, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Arya, Gajeel, Robb, Laxus (well he didn't really need protecting). But she was still too damn weak. Erza grit her teeth and balled up her fists. She pushed herself up and drew her sword once more. She readied herself. Feet shoulder width apart, gaurd in front, knees and elbows slightly bent, the dummy stared at her lifelessly. One… two… thr-

"You really shouldn't be doing that right now Erza." said a voice behind her.

Erza yelled in frustration and brought a mighty blow down on the dummy's head. The force of it cleaved the training dummy in two and the wooden stake that held it up splintered and peeled apart down the middle. The pain reentered her chest. Erza dropped again and hacked up blood. She felt hands instantly reach for her and set her down in a relaxed seating position. Erza took ragged breaths as she tried to fight off the pain and the temptress known as unconsciencousness.

"Like I said, you really shouldn't be doing that."

Erza shook away the fog and saw Mira helping her stay upright. A very concerned look adorned the normally cheerful girl.

"I got no choice Mira. You heard the news. I need to be ready for the battles to come." Erza resolutely stood and readied herself again.

"How can you get ready by slowly killing yourself?" said Mirajane with a tone that had both anger and worry in it. "You need to rest!"

"Rest is for the weak." Erza muttered. She took several practice swings. She moved over to another dummy. Readied herself, but before she could swing and clawed and scaled hand grabbed her arm and held it still in the air.

"Don't push yourself Erza." growled a transformed Mirajane, "you'll only hurt yourself more."

Erza scowled and twisted out of Mira's grasp. Mira glowered at her and the two stared each other down.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do Mira." she readied herself, "Do you want to rekindle the old rivalry."

Mira's demon side screamed out a yes inside of her. But her rational side was in charge. She shook her head and powered down. The beautiful girl in a maroon dress now replaced the menacing demon.

"No I don't Erza. Well… yes and no. But," Mira sighed, "Look Erza, how can you protect us when you can barely stand after hitting a practice dummy. You need more time to recover."

Erza snorted, "I can walk, run, and I just cleaved the damn thing in two."

"Yeah," replied Mira, "Then you collapsed and coughed up blood for a solid thirty seconds." she referenced the stained snow by the destroyed dummy. "Go rest, or I'll go get Laxus and he will get involved."

Erza's scowl deepened. She didn't want Mira telling her what to do. Of all people the she devil was giving her orders. But, the last thing she wanted was Laxus intervening in their little argument. Although she doubted he would be on Mira's side in this, he would put the health of his friends over her own pride. Erza sighed and admitted defeat to Mira. She re quipped out of her normal armor and into a white blouse and blue skirt.

"Happy now?"

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Sword too." she tapped her foot on the soft ground.

Erza groaned in frustration and willed the sword into her requip space. Mira smiled and nodded.

"Good, and if I hear that you are not resting then I will make sure Laxus and I make you rest. Clear?"

"Crystal…" Mumbled Erza, "She-Devil Bitch."

Mira's eye twitched with annoyance and anger as she walked away from Erza. It took everything in her not to go charging at Erza with an absolute vengeance for that comment. Mira stopped walking and took a calming breath.

"Good, redheaded dumbass."

"What!?" cried Erza, "Why I oughta…"

Mira silently laughed. Just like old times. Then she left without another word leaving a fuming Erza in her wake. Erza stormed about her makeshift training area doing everything in her power to appear to be "resting." She lounged in a wooden chair. Examined a crossbow or two. Polished her armor. But when all was set and done one of the many realities of being a warrior came upon her. Without battle, training, or the thrill of fighting, she was bored.

 _Damn it! So this is what Natsu feels like when he isn't fight someone…._ Erza now lay on the ground and stared absent mindedly into the sky. _Huh, that cloud looks like a piece of cake._

"Hey Erza." said a male voice.

Erza sighed, "What is it Laxus?"

The older wizard walked over and sat down beside her. He fur coat lazily drifted across her sight which she pushed away annoyed.

"How ya holding up?" said Laxus not noticing the annoyed look she was giving him.

"Bored as hell." she responded quickly.

Laxus nodded, "Yeah, that can happen can't it."

Silence followed. An awkward silence.

"Mira talked to you didn't she?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did she say to you?"

"That you were being a stubborn jackass who didn't want to take care of yourself."

Erza actually chuckled a little at that, "That about sums me up right now. God, I got so riled up with her earlier."

"I'll say, the magic pressure in the air was enough to put me on edge. Last thing this place needs is the old Titania, Demon rivalry reviving itself once again." Laxus looked over to the red haired mage, "And for one of it's best protectors to re-injure herself because she refused to take another few days off."

"Bah," replied Erza with indifference, "Mira has Robb's army to protect this place now. He's staying here too. That makes this place as safe as it can possibly be. It can go a few days without me at one hundred percent."

Laxus closed his eyes. Sometimes Erza was just too stubborn for her own good. He really didn't want to say this but it had to be said.

"It's that kind of complacency that nearly killed you here."

A dark shadow fell over Erza's face with that statement. Laxus shuddered a little at the look she was giving him. He was more powerful than her, sure, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. Erza could hold her own against him whether she was injured or not. And with how weak his magic power was in this world he didn't want to test her.

"I'll be going now." he cringed.

"That'd probably be best." said Erza as she desperately tried to control her anger. To reel in the raging emotions inside of her and not kill Laxus where he stood. Erza now just lay there staring up at the clouds and contemplating everything. Her arrival in this world, her allegiance to the Starks, her battle with Wendy, her near death and revival, this encampment, reuniting with Mira and her siblings. So much had happened, and so much had changed in her. Erza knew that if they ever did return home they all would never be the same. This world was changing them in ways she never hoped would occur. Herself and Wendy were prime examples of that.

Her mind drifted to hopes of the others being ok. For Wendy to be healthy and safe despite everything. For Natsu to not be causing too much trouble. For Gray to stay strong, Juvia to remain positive, Cana to… well… not much could be done there. Erza laughed a little at that thought. Her eyes lazily began to close as she relaxed in the grass beneath the afternoon sky and she soon drifted away.

 **A short chapter, but I felt I needed to update you guys on Erza and her status in this story. I can tell you guys the next chapter will be from Mira's perspective I'm just working out a few more kinks for that one. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always, have a nice day!**


	47. Part 3 Chapter 4: Mirajane

**Hey everyone! Countdown is now at 7 days…. Wow it's sneaking up on me. Alright, new chapter. Let's go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 4: Mirajane

Mirajane was sitting behind her desk running over her daily counts. The desk was strewn with papers and tallies of all the different people in the city. Their ages, gender, family members, skills, every single detail was shown on these precious pieces of paper. Every single one helped her determine how to successfully run this city. She felt it was safe to call this place a city now. Permanent structures were starting to pop up and the population was now well over seven thousand refugees. She then had to factor in the ten thousand strong army that sat outside the main gates with the wolf banner flying high overhead. She also had that banner flying over her pavilion. Ever since the scuffle with Kevan Lannister and the Mountain she had sworn complete allegiance to the Stark family. And from what she could tell, the arrangement was going well. Her people were receiving unquestioned protection from a great man and she was actually able to worry about running this city instead of running around the countryside finding travelers. As a result, conditions in the tent city began to improve as well.

Mira then thought back to her tense conversation with Erza earlier. Her face saddened as she though of it. She didn't want to fight her but she wasn't going to hesitate if it came to blows. She felt it in her bones that it would've had Erza been near 100%. But Mira was grateful it didn't. The last thing she needed was for her and Erza to go to blows in the middle of this place. The end results wouldn't have been pretty. She was one stubborn red headed idiot. Erza had always been like that but lately a coldness had been mixed in with that stubborn personality as well. No doubt from the incident in King's Landing that sparked this war in the first place.

She heard the tent flap to her pavilion open.

"You busy here?"

Mira smiled at the voice. It was a voice that made her very happy whenever it was around. "No, I'm just finishing up wolfie."

Rob stark laughed lightly, "I'm the king you know. You could refer to me as such."

Mira put a finger to her chin then shook her head as she turned to face the King of the North. "Nah, I like wolfie better. Or do you prefer Robbie. Either way, I'm going to embarrass you as much as humanly possible."

"Please don't. The Greatjon wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Mira laughed, "More motivation for me then." Mira crossed her legs and leaned on her hand as it rested on the table. "Did you need something in particular Robbie?"

"Um," said Rob as he blushed at the pose Mira was in. He was staring up and down her curves and drinking in the sight. "Well… you see I was wondering if your would like take a walk and talk about the boo- I mean battles to come. I'm sure you could help us in those."

Mira closed her eyes. For a King he was really awkward. She wondered why. "Eh, why not." She rose and walked past the wolf king. "I needed a break anyways."

"Great!" he said as he followed her out of the tent. The two quickly walked their way through the tent city with Mira having her hooded cloak over her head the entire time. Robb no longer questioned it at this point, it was just a precaution Mira always seemed to take. It had worked so far. Her life had never been threatened once since she aligned herself with Robb's cause. And if anyone did threaten her life then they would be repaid a thousandfold by Robb and his men. They had grown fond of the city of tents. Their sanctuary as they tried to find a way to not only fight the war against the Lannisters but also fight the Greyjoys who had burned Winterfell to the ground. Robb face saddened as he remembered when he got that piece of news. He had wept for hours that night with his mother as the news came that Bran and Rickon were killed and beheaded. Their small heads placed on pikes by Theon Greyjoy, a person he once considered friend, on the walls of the charred castle. He looked over at Mira who was chattering aimlessly about a bunch of city stuff she was dealing with. If it wasn't for her he would've probably let the grief of that night consume him.

"Are you listening to me Robb?"

"Huh, oh yeah right, you were talking about… um…"

"You weren't listening then."

"No," Robb bowed his head as they walked through the gates and then along the wooden walls that had been constructed around the city, "I wasn't. I was thinking about some things."

"What things?"

"Well…" Robb panicked a little internally. Telling her that she helped him like that. Was that like a love confession. He wouldn't mind that but it is just too damn complicated. Then there were the Frey's at the Twins. He shuddered at what Lord Walder would want to do if he broke that oath. "I was just thinking about the night my brothers were killed."

Mira's smile faded, "You told me about that. They were killed by a friend of yours right?"

Robb nodded, "I thought he was a friend. Turns out," he balled his fist tightly with anger, "he was nothing more than a coward. A coward willing to harm mere children." The two now stood atop a grassy hill. The soft breeze passed through the hills and fields of the trident causing the long grass to sway with it and create waves through the countryside. Bran would've loved to see it. He always loved to explore. A tear trickled down Robb's cheek a little. He quickly rubbed it away so Mira wouldn't see it.

"Robb, if you need to talk about anything. I mean anything. Just let me know." said Mira as she looked out over the city from the hilltop. "Ok?"

Robb nodded, "yeah."

Mira smiled gently, "So, about how am I going to kick some Lannister ass?"

….

The plan went a little like this. Mira could choose to just defend her city or move to the front of the battles and terrify the enemy with her demon take over. She would help with the campaign against Harrenhal whenever the main preparations for such a thing were complete. But for now they were concentrating on the Westerlands and loosening Tywin Lannister's grip on the rich resources there. Mira listened carefully to every word that Robb spoke of the strategy, even through the city when his voice became a hushed whisper so now spies could find out the main campaign he was planning. They now had returned to her pavilion. The night had come quickly and the two just sat indoors away from the chills of the cold night air and sat around the small fire that Robb had managed to put together after several failed attempts.

"What do you think?"

Mira took a sip from the glass of water at her side. "Interesting play. Taking the Westerlands would send a message. But is it a message that we need right now?"

"What do you mean?"

Mira rose from her seat and grabbed a map from her small desk. "Harrenhal," she pointed at the marked city above the, "Is key to all of this. It is a central point in moving further south. It guards the remainder of the King's Road as well as the passage into the Westerlands. And some refugees I have talked to have told me that the Lannister's are abandoning the west and fortifying Harrenhal."

"That's great!" cried Rob as he looked at the map, "We could get all the way to Casterly Rock in weeks if that is true."

"If it is true then I'm worried." Mira replied. Robb looked at her puzzled. "Why would they abandon the west like that? Why would they concentrate all of their forces in just one area? It doesn't add up."

Robb just shook his head, "You're being overly cautious in my opinion."

"Maybe, but it can never hurt to gather more intelligence." she replied. "In my opinion you should focus on retaking Winterfell. A king without a castle is a king of nothing at all."

Robb shook his head, "I'm more worried about Tywin Lannsiter and the Tyrells than a few Greyjoy raiders."

Mira sighed. She wasn't getting her way at all. No point in bothering. "All right whatever you say Robbie." she walked over to her bed reached under and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"Shh…" snapped Mira, "Elfman and Lisanna don't know." she popped the cork and poured two glasses. "Besides, running and war," she handed Robb a glass, "and running a city," she finished pouring herself a glass, "are exhausting projects."

Robb smirked, "Right you are." he raised his cup to her, "to the continued success of New Magnolia and to a short end to this war."

Mira raised hers as well, "And for us not to lose our minds while we're at it." Soon the both were drinking and… well… Mira doesn't hold her liquor very well. After about two more drinks Mira was drunk and rambling to Robb.

"I mean who does Erzie think she is!"

"Erzie?" said Rob, who was a little drunk as well.

"Yeah, ya know, Errrzaaa. She thinks she can take on the whole world. When really she just-"

"Needs to learn to rely on others for help." finished Robb.

"Exactly!" Mira waved her hand in acknowledgement. "But nope, her dumb pride won't let her do something like that."

"I can kinda see that. I'm sure she'd kick my ass if she ever heard me call her Erzie." laughed Robb. Mira laughed as well.

"Dare you to do it!"

Robb shook his head and sipped his glass again.

"C'mon Robbie." teased Mira, "Are you too chicken to do it?"

"No! I just prefer life over death."

"Then you are a wise man." Mira downed her glass, "I still dare you to do it though."

Robb finished his as well, "We will see." he smiled.

Mira rubbed her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry and foggy now. She had gone overboard. The wine bottle was completely empty now. "I think I've had enough now." she giggled.

"I think I'm the same way." replied Robb as he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

Mira tried to stand up from her chair. She was wobbly on her feet. She took a few steps to her bed with the world spinning around her. Robb saw her begin to tip over. He jumped up and caught her just as she fell sideways. Mira bust out laughing.

"Wow! That's never happened before!"

"Yeah, you are definitely done." laughed Robb with her. It wasn't the laugh he had when he was listening to some ambassador when he was courteous. It wasn't the laugh he had when he talked with his mother on occasion. No, this was a true laugh. A hearty laugh that he hadn't uttered since the news that Bran and Rickon were killed.

 _Bran and Rickon…_ The picture in his mind of their lifeless bodies hanging from the castle walls of Winterfell came into his mind again. The laugh he had faded quickly. Mira looked up at the man and saw some tears begin to form. She stopped laughing as well and looked at his face. A young face of a young man but worn and tired at the same time. The worries and struggles of war mixed with grief of losing his father and brothers had taken it's toll with the young king. But those grayish blue eyes, still held so much youth and innocence in them that war will unfortunately claim, as it does with so many other men and women. Mira smiled gently at him and craned her neck up. She tapped her lips to his. A quick kiss that snapped the Wolf King out of his sorrow. He stared at her stunned and she was taken aback by her actions as well.

"Yeah I've had enough." she said as she quickly stood and kept herself balance.

"Me took!" Robb replied quickly with a large blush on his cheeks.

"See you tomorrow then!" he said.

"Yeah!"

"Bye!" He said to her.

"Bye!"

Robb began to walk out of the tent. He turned back, "Goodnight!"

"DON'T LOOK PERVERT I'M CHANGING!" a wooden chair flew at his face which he just barely ducked under. Robb quickly retreated out of the tent. He stood outside in the frigid night and air and shook his head.

 _Did that really just happen?_ He thought. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled off to his own tent in the city. _Mother must not know about that! If she found out…_ he shuddered at the very thought as he lay down in his cot and drifted off to sleep. Completely unaware that a red haired knight was waiting outside of Mira's tent the entire time.

….

Morning came early as the sun shone through a cloudless sky and flashed its brilliant rays through the a hole above Mira's cot. She groaned and squinted her eyes open. Her head was pounding and she felt like she at some bad fish.

 _Ugh…_ she groaned as she stretched her sore muscles and rubbed her head. _What happened?_ She looked over at the small table. It had some papers, a couple wine glasses, and an empty wine bottle laying atop it. _Oh yeah that._ The memory of the small kiss went reappeared in her bleary mind which instantly cleared the fog from her brain. _Oh yeah… that!_

"Doesn't look like you slept very well." said a voice which made her head hurt even more.

"Not so loud Erza. I've got the worst headache known to man."

"And the worst bed head I have ever seen too."

"Heh," scoffed Mira, "You've obviously never seen yourself in the morning."

Mira waited for the snarky comment back. But none came. Instead a hard stare was Erza's reply. Mira could tell what that stare meant. If pictures could say a thousand words then that stare could say a million.

"You heard everything last night didn't you?" asked Mira with closed eyes as she sat up and faced the red head.

Erza nodded, "A lot about how much of an idiot I am and how I'm so prideful and a few more things here and there."

Mira winced, "Look, I obviously got a little… a lot drunk and wasn't thinking very clearly. I'm sorry."

Surprisingly Erza's stare softened. "I'm not upset at all about that Mira. You think I haven't heard those criticisms before. Hell, the master once yelled them to me, in my face, while he was sober."

"Then why the stare?"

Erza sighed, "You're getting too close to him."

"To whom?" questioned Mira, "Robb."

Erza nodded.

"Are you just jealous that I may have a boyfriend before you do!?" teased Mira. A slight tick mark appeared on Erza but it quickly went away. Mira caught her teasing personality now. Erza was deadly serious about this. She was never this mature or composed about anything they talked about.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm worried." Mira raised an eyebrow, "I've learned that in this world Mira. Every action, every decision, has a consequence. And they are not always good. Far from good actually. And unfortunately, I learned that the hard way." Mira looked at the bandages that still covered Erza and were slightly exposed beneath her armor. They weren't as thick now but they were still there. A scar that refused to fade.

"Are you saying that me potentially being with Robb could lead to bad things."

"I wouldn't rule it out." Erza replied nonchalantly.

Mira shook her head, "You are being paranoid Erza."

"That's what I told Wendy." Mira's heart stopped. Erza had never spoken about this. Ever. Not even to Gajeel and Laxus. "I told her that she was being paranoid and that she shouldn't be acting the way she was. I acted irresponsibly and carefree. I put myself and her and Carla at risk without even knowing it. But she knew. We argued about that before we actually fought. I refused to listen to her." Mira listened wide eyed to Erza. "You want to know what my carelessness got me," she gestured to her chest. "A sword in the back."

"I'm not being careless Erza."

"You are Mira." she said sternly, "You are not considering the effects of having that kind of a relationship with Robb Stark could have. Did you know that he swore an oath to the Frey's, to marry one of Lord Walder's daughters or grand daughters in exchange for his allegiance?"

"What?" whispered Mira stunned.

"Yeah. Piss off the Freys, and there goes half of the army. And Lord Walder is not known to be a forgiving man. I have learned that getting too close to the Starks usually ends up in one of us dying."

"But you are close to them!" Mira yelled, "What you are saying makes no sense!"

"I'm close to them because I am a bodyguard." replied Erza, "I have to be close to do my job effectively. And that still ended up killing Ned Stark and more." Erza sighed as she looked at her angered friend. "Look Mira, I don't want to see you get hurt. You are my friend, my rival, a member of my family. I can't bear seeing you get hurt because if being careless in this dangerous world."

Mira just stared at her. The emotions were swirling in her now. Anger, frustration, betrayal, sadness. Never a good mix for someone known as the Demon of Fairy Tail. Erza knew what that look was exactly. She didn't say anymore to the white haired girl.

"When did you become so concerned about such things!" spat out Mira as Erza walked out.

Erza stopped with the tent flap held in her right hand. "Ever since I died."

Mira's heart skipped several beats and she sat dumbfounded as Erza left her confused and angry.

 **The romance between Mira and Robb is blooming! About damn time! But could Erza be right, could this be a bad thing? And before you flood the comments, no Erza isn't dead. The wound she got did kill her initially but Laxus revived her using his lightning magic kinda like a defibrillator once she was brought to him by Pantherlily. I mentioned that in the chapter after that whole incident. But I just wanted to make that clear. We will see where all of this goes. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	48. Part 3 Chapter 5: Gray

**Hello guys! Countdown: 6 days… less than a week till real life hits me in the face. Here we go with a new chapter!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 5: Gray

Gray and Jon sat on a snow covered boulder in the Frostfangs, a massive mountain range that was just barely mapped out by the Night's Watch and known by heart for the Wildlings. Or as they liked to call themselves, the Free Folk. Gray had come to respect that belief tremendously. He admired the Free Folk. The kneeled to no one except those they felt were worthy of such respect and admiration. Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall, was one of those few people ever to get the Wildlings respect like that. Gray never pried into how or why. To him it frankly wasn't any of his business. But he knew it had nothing to do with conventional politics. A politician wouldn't last a minute in this company. A man walked up the pair of former crows, he wore furs that covered a muscled frame and had long dirty blonde hair and a wild beard that hugged his chin.

"Just sitting around still?" he asked.

Jon nodded while Gray just sat silently. Jon took more to the wildlings than he did. While Gray respected them that didn't mean he liked them. He had been on enough rangings to know how dangerous these men and women were, and how many of his brothers that they had killed was beyond Gray's ability to remember.

"Eh, stripper, got a problem?" said the man as he stared back at Gray.

Gray shrugged, "You tell me Tormund. As far as I'm concerned my only friends here are Jon, Sam, and Juvia. You are the furthest from that."

Tormund just grinned at him and looked back to Jon, "He always this cranky?" he gestured to Gray.

"Only on good days."

"And the bad ones?"

Gray just shook his head and stood up. "If you got something to say Tormund then spit it out already." Gray said as the frozen wind picked up around them. "I don't like it when people dance around an issue with me."

Tormund dusted some snow that was clinging to his beard away, "Alright stripper. I don't trust ya. You or your crow friends here. Mance don't either. Why he even let you here is beyond me. But let me get one thing straight with you stripper. Make one move to harm my people, and I will kill you."

Gray just smirked, "You could try couldn't ya?"

Tormund scowled and gripped the simple iron sword at his waist. It was a significant act for this leader of the free folk. Very few of the wildlings possessed swords, even fewer knew how to use them. Tormund was considered to be an expert. A killing machine on the battlefield, which is how he rose to such prominence among the Free Folk. If it wasn't for his backing, Mance would just be another name said in the wind with no meaning behind it. But with Tormund's people behind him, he was a force to be reckoned with. Tormand slowly began to unsheathe the iron sword, the metal grinding against the oiled leather sheath when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"C'mon now boys, quit measuring cocks and come with me." said a female with flaming red hair, "Mance wants to talk to all of you."

Tormund stopped his movements and let the sword rest back into his sheath. Gray did the same. The two stared down each other a little more.

"Alright Ygritte." Tormund walked past Gray bumping shoulders with him as he passed. Gray held his anger in check and he followed with Jon in tow. When they arrived at the small tent that Mance was using for his own shelter they found Juvia and Sam already waiting for them with the King Beyond the Wall. Ygritte waltzed over to Juvia and stood beside her.

"Your boyfriend's got death wish I think. Tried to puff out his chest against Tormund." she smiled.

"Gray-sama…. Boyfriend…." Juvia grew red in the face.

"Stop creating fantasies in her head Ygritte." groaned Gray as he leaned against the tent pole at the entryway. "Anyways, why am I here?"

"Do you always have to be so confrontational?" asked Mance as he turned away from the map that was pinned up to a large wooden board in front of him.

"I've haven't exactly had a good few weeks in case you haven't noticed. My brothers were slaughtered by some creatures from hell itself. My commander was betrayed and killed. And me and my last two brothers got captured by our enemy. I think I've earned the right to be a little confrontational." Gray grumbled.

"You ain't captured you dolt." Ygritte corrected.

"Then why does beardy always follow me and Jon around?"

"He doesn't follow me around." interjected Sam.

"That's cause all your fat ass does is whine and read." said Tormund gruffly to the frostbitten face of Sam Tarly. "I don't gotta worry bout ya." He looked back to Gray and Jon, "However, those two are warriors. And I don't like the enemy walking around when I ain't looking."

"Well you will have to get used to it Tormund." ordered Mance, "We all have the same goal in mind. Get south of the wall before the Long Night. We need all the help we can get to do it. Plus, me, Lord Snow, and Fullbuster have an understanding."

Tormund shrugged, "Don't like, but I trust you. Just not them."

Mance shook his head in frustration and looked back to Gray and Jon, "As to why you are here. I need yer help."

"With what?" asked Jon as he shifted the fur coat around his shoulders to block the frozen wind a little better.

"Well, I was unable to find what I was looking for here in the mountains. So we have to go with the original plan now. The one things standing between us and getting south of the wall is well… the wall."

"And those crow bastards guarding it." snarled Ygritte.

Jon flinched a little at that. Gray just closed his eyes. Ygritte was quite the firecracker. How Juvia became good friends with her he didn't understand. Juvia was a much more mellow person, at least when she wasn't completely obsessed with him. But around Gray, she just got plain weird. Always irritated Gray a little but he gave up on trying to make her stop a long time ago. Speaking of her being weird, he could see Juvia peaking out from behind a chair at him.

"I see you."

"Eeeeep!" Juvia bolted upright and stood stock still with a red face. Gray just shook his head, no doubt she was gonna stalk him out of here.

"Yes, Ygritte. The crows stand in our way as well." continued Mance. "So we need to find out how many crows, and where it would be best to scale the wall."

Gray's eyes widened. "Scaling the wall!?" he said stunned, "That's a 700 foot block of ice you are talking about. How are you going to do that without being seen?"

"I ain't gonna do it. I have to talk to a group of Thenns and get them on our side. No, you, Lord Snow, Ygritte, Juvia, Tormund, and a few others will scale it and scout around. Sniff out the weaknesses for me." He stared hard at Jon and Gray, "I'm putting my trust in you lads, don't let me down."

Gray and Jon nodded.

"Alright then, you all better get going. That wall ain't going to scale itself." Mance turned back to his map and began to study it some more before marking an x next to a spot on the wall. No doubt the spot where they were going to climb.

 _A few dozen miles from Castle Black. That keeps anyone from seeing us as well._ Observed Gray. He looked to Ygritte who was walking with Juvia out of the tent.

"C'mon boys!" she bellowed, "We got a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"It can't be that far." said Jon to her back. Ygritte turned around and smirked at him.

"You obviously know nothing Jon Snow." She kept walking, "Hurry up and pack. Then meet me at the entry to the pass."

Juvia walked up to Gray.

"Um Gray I um- I- I."

"Would you spit it our already?"

"Juviawantsyoutobeherclimbingpartner!" Juvia said quickly. "If that is ok with you?"

Gray sighed, "Why wouldn't it be." he saw the huge amount of joy enter Juvia's eyes. It was kinda nice to see. A happiness that he had yet to witness in this new world. "Get packing. I'll meet you at the pass."

"Right!" Juvia cheered and ran off. Gray and Jon slowly strolled to their own tents to gather their own gear.

"Climbing the wall?" mumbled Jon.

"Apparently so." replied Gray, "It probably won't work."

"No one has tried to do it before. At least as far as I know."

"I'm sure people have done it Jon." said Gray as they arrived at their tents. They began to take down the shelters and Gray picked up his sword. "I mean, how else do Wildling raids happen?" he drew his sword of its sheath to give it a glance over. No chips, no scratches, a pristine blade. Erza would be proud.

"You name it yet?" asked Jon.

"Name it?"

"Yeah, have you named your sword yet?"

Gray looked at his sword with a raised eyebrow, "Why would I name a sword?"

Jon shrugged, "Makes it truly yours I guess. My father always said that it was a way to bond more with your weapon. His sword was called Ice. A massive Valyrian steel sword that was dark as stormclouds. The name just added an extra bit of intimidation with it I guess. And mine," Jon drew his to check his own sword as well, "Is Longclaw." A sad face came on Jon's face, "the old bear gave it to me before our last mission. The name reminds me of him. It makes the weapon more personal to me."

Gray nodded. Weird, but I guess it couldn't hurt. What to name it though?

"What about Icepick?" he asked Jon.

"Don't name it something stupid…" deadpanned Jon.

"That ain't stupid."

"It is. It is very stupid."

Gray grumbled to himself and thought a little harder. What to name his sword? It was actually more difficult than he thought. Gray then tried to think of something scary. Something that would strike fear into his enemies. A truly terrifying name. He thought of one, a name that made his quake with fear as well.

"Deliora."

"What?"

"The name of my sword, Deliora."

"What's a Deliora?" asked a confused Jon.

Gray closed his eyes recounting the memories in his head. "A demon in my world. It killed my family and my teacher. Damn near killed me too. It is the name I fear the most in all of the world."

"So why choose that name? Why honor something that did such terrible things?" asked Jon.

"Who said anything about honoring?" replied Gray, "I just want my enemies to feel the same fear I do when that name is spoken."

Gray sheathed his sword and finished bundling up his supplies. A bed roll, some tent supplies, a blanket, an extra coat, some salted pork and stale crackers, and several skins of water that was on the verge of freezing solid. All in all, he would have to scale a 700 foot wall with a least 50 pounds on his back. He groaned as he stood with the weighty supplies on his back. Jon groaned with the strain of his own pack as well.

"This is going to be fun eh?" said Jon with a sarcastic smile.

"Tons. C'mon, I'd rather not keep Ygritte waiting."

 **A little Gray update with this chapter. Setting up the scaling of the wall and the eventual battle for the wall as well. We see that Gray is very untrusting to the wildlings. Tormund doesn't trust Gray. And that could lead to it's fair share of tense moments I think. Especially since they have to rely on each other to scale the wall. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day.**


	49. Part 3 Chapter 6: Unknown

**NEW CHARACTER ARC TIME! (Trumpets please!) The chapter is titled unknown for reasons like the last time i brought in a new character. This one you guys have been asking me about forever. Well, I finally pieced her story together. And I think I'm in love. Here we go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 6: Unknown

Theon Greyjoy. A young man who felt the biggest surge of pride in his life when he finally plopped his ass in Lord Eddard Stark's chair in the throne room. The stone seat was much more roomy than the little wooden one he always had to endure. Hell, it allowed him to even lie down in this thing. In front of the throne was a roaring fire that lit up the great hall of the castle in Winterfell, fueled by the wooden walls of the destroyed town. Ahhh, revenge for Stark kidnapping him, revenge for the quelling of the Iron Islands, revenge for embarrassing his father all those years ago. It was so sweet. He grinned like a madman and swigged the wine from the glass in his hand as he lounged gleefully on the throne that once bore kings. He was practically a king now. A man who conquered the north! Remembered for eternity in myths and legends for the sacking of Winterfell with only 40 men. Victory never tasted so sweet.

Theon shifted in the throne once again. _I could probably fuck a whore on this chair and still have room to sit afterwards._ Thought an amused Theon. _All thanks to Robb trusting me to ask my father for help… oh the innocence of the wolf king. He ended up getting Bran and Rickon killed…. Bran and Rickon killed…_ Theon's joyful smile retreated from his face. _Those two boys. If I could've spared them I probably would have. But…_ he shook his head, _that would've been too dangerous, too risky. They could've returned with an army and taken it back by themselves. Bran always had a mind for such things. He was a brilliant lad._ He chugged the remnants of his wine. _No more self doubts! I conquered the North! And now father will definitely recognize that I am a man!_ He then looked down at the scribbled letter in his lap. It was from Balon Grejoy, his lord father. The king of the Iron Islands. He hadn't opened it yet. He didn't want too. He could already predict what it said. Nothing but malice from his old man. Telling him how much of a disappointment he still was to him. No matter, he got this for his father. The new capitol of their kingdom.

"Lord Theon."

Theon scowled at the gruff voice approaching him. It belonged to one of his officers. A hulk of a man who wore leather pants and a few leather straps over his hulking muscular frame. The dirty blonde beard that hugged the man's chin draped down past his chest and he had long hair that sat ruffled on his broad shoulders.

"What is it?"

"The battle for Deepwood Motte is still ongoing. They are a lot harder to crack than we anticipated. The Crannogmen are assisting the Starks and making life very difficult for our men."

"Have the reinforcements I called for arrived yet?"

"At Deepwood Motte, three more ships arrived with more raiders. Here, Lord Balon sent one."

Theon stared incredulously at the man, "One? One ship!?"

The man nervously nodded. Theon scoffed then laughed with frustration. "I need more than a hundred or so men to hold this castle. If Robb got the balls to come back up here we'd be overrun in minutes!" He shook his head, "I can't believe this!" he yelled. Theon sighed, "Which ship?"

"My Lord?"

"The name of the ship dammit what is it?"

"Well… it's the Iron Dragon, Lord Theon."

Theon's face paled. He sent her. He sent her of all people. Now he wasn't getting reinforcements at all. He didn't send her to reinforce him. He sent her to berate him, belittle his accomplishments, then leave like a ghost in the night. Theon felt several beads of sweat form on his forehead. The Iron Dragon. It was a fairly new ship in the Greyjoy fleet. But damn, the name made all people quake in fear. The captain was originally a beast of a man but soon a woman replaced him. A woman who was meant to be a salt wife bested him in a duel and took command of the ship. Ever since then the Iron Dragon has been the most devastating reaver in the fleet. Even Lannisport built up their defenses because of it's presence along the coast.

"He sent her…" Theon buried his face in his hands. "FUCK! He sent her!" He pulled his head out of his hands and leaned his chin on his fingers, "How long until she arrives?"

"Um…."

"I do say Theon, It's nice to know your true feelings about me." said a girlish voice at the doorway.

The night sky shadowed out the woman at the doorway at first. But her outline was clear. A small girl with not much of a chest. She wore a simple gray linen dress underneath the leather armor of a reaver captain. At her hips were not swords, but two razor sharp daggers that reached a point so sharp that it seemed like the air was cut in half whenever they were unsheathed. She had short hair that reached down to her lower neck and a confident posture. To her right was a giant of a man. His details were much clearer to see. Muscles the size of Theon's legs. Scars on both pectorals. Deep scars at that. A normal eye then an eyeball made of Iron with a scar running down that eye. He stood nearly two feet taller than the woman beside him. Theon gritted his teeth. He should've held his tongue before saying anything bad about her. This situation was only going to get worse.

"Captain McGarden." he said nervously as she confidently strode into the firelight and up towards the Stark throne. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"If that is your attempt at pleasantries Theon then you have some serious work to do." Theon could now see her facial features more clearly. Abnormal blue hair with a yellow headband holding her bangs back from her forehead, a small amused smirk, and big brown eyes that, if on any other girl, would make Theon want them badly.

"My apologizes Captain… But I wasn't expecting you is all."

"Hm… I can tell." she muttered as she glanced around the hall. "No more men here?"

Theon nervously shook his head.

"Then you just did one giant screw up didn't you?"

Theon felt anger swell up in him. "I did something of legend Levy McGarden! I conquered Winterfell with only forty men. Forty!" he yelled at her as he rose from the throne. "Can you say-"

"Enough." she said forcefully which made Theon plant his ass right back in his seat. "You did nothing Theon Greyjoy. You took an undefended city that was being led by a ten year old child and his infant brother. If you wanted to prove your manhood to daddy you would've helped at Deepwood Motte like you were supposed to." Levy stared at him hard. Then closed her eyes and shook her head, "Instead you had to go for glory. Now you are in the oh so fun position of defending this city on your own. With forty men. If you can do that… well then you may get a little bit of respect from me after all."

Theon just sat silently. "So you aren't here to reinforce us then."

"No. You're going to be the man you think you are and pull yourself out of this mess. I'm just here to let you know that." she gave him an amused smirk, "C'mon Ironeye." She said to the giant on her right. "Let the little prince be royalty for a few more hours."

"What do you mean a few more hours?"

"Oh you don't know. The Boltons are on their way here, hellbent on getting into the Starks good graces." Theon's pale face practically went ghost white. "From what my scouts tell me, a couple thousand are screaming for your head. The flayed man in angry, and you have nothing to defend yourself with now do you." Theon could barely breath now. "Do you see why you should've listened little Theon." Levy said with a mocking tone, "Cause now you are stuck between a rock and a hard place. And there is no way out."

"You could get me out of here! All my men took!" he yelled panicked.

"I could, but sadly, the Boltons are already here and I got to go meet with them real quick. I'd rather not get caught up in your fuck up." she smiled at him as he stared at her slack jawed. "Ironeye."

The giant grunted. Turned around and walked with Levy back through the castle doors and out the castle gate. Before her now, in no man's lands, stood the two thousand strong Bolton army. The black flag with the red flayed man flapped wildly in the dark night. Levy sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Ironeye grunted in approval and walked out to the neutral ground where three horsemen were waiting. Levy recognized the one with the psychotic smile on his face.

"Captain Levy McGarden. I didn't think you were here." sneered the man atop the horse.

"And I didn't think bastards were allowed to command armies but obviously I'm mistaken." she retorted, "Are we going to negotiate or not Ramsay Snow." she let the last word roll of the tongue and saw the bite it had on the man in front of her.

"Yes, what will you do to give up the city."

Levy smiled, "In the castle you will find Theon Greyjoy pissing himself as we speak along with forty reavers defending it."

"Forty? That's it?"

Levy nodded.

"And your reavers?"

"In exchange for allowing you to take the city and Theon I will take my men away from here and let you play with your food."

Ramsay grinned maniacally at her. "You sure know how to satisfy an appetite don't you girly. But why should I do this? What can you threaten me with?"

Levy whipped the dagger out from the sheath on her right hip, " **SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!** " The word Fire blazed brightly in front of Ramsay. The heat from it caused his skin to sear a little and the horse beneath him to panic. He grinned like a madman. This girl has balls, he liked that.

"So, the tales I hear from the coasts are true. You're a bloody sea witch!" He exclaimed with that mad grin. "Interesting."

The fire eventually went out with a flick of Levy's dagger. "What do you say?"

Ramsay smirked at her then shrugged. "Why not? More of my men live, I don't have to deal with whatever that was, and it looks like a crushing defeat for you."

Levy smiled at him, "Good. Oh, and when you see your old man again, tell him Levy says hello."

"Will do Captain McGarden. Now, get going before I change my mind." Bolton rode back to his army leaving Levy and Ironeye to gather their reavers.

 _Don't have to tell me twice pig._ Levy thought as she found her fifty crew men. Theon raced out to her at the last moment.

"WAIT! Please! Please help us!" he begged on his knees.

"Now I definitely know what your father meant." said Levy, "You're no Reaver. You are a wolf, not a kraken. Now drown." Levy strode away with her crew behind her. It'd be a ten mile walk to the river where their dinghies were tied up at. They would have to move quickly. She knew better than to take Ramsay Snow's word for anything.

When they finally reached the boats they could hear the sounds of battle ending in Winterfell. A great victory cry erupted in the night as men shouted "Bolton!" "Bolton!".

"Good thing we made it here when we did. No doubt he is after us now." The crew piled into the five boats. Ironeye settled down next to the rudder causing Levy's boat to tilt back into the water slightly. Levy sat down at the front of her boat and the men cast off from the banks of the river. She reached underneath her seat and pulled out a book.

"The Story of the Drowned God huh… I've been wanting to read this one for some time now." Muttered Levy to herself as the grunts of men pulling oars echoed in her ears. She leaned back in her bench and began to flip through the pages till she found the first part of the book. She glanced at the first line.

"What is Dead May Never Die." she mumbled, "Interesting."

 **Levy has entered the Game of Thrones. I put her on the Iron Islands! We'll learn more about her situation as we get her arc going but isn't that interesting. She is practically Gajeel's girl (Iron dragon slayer) and she ends up in the Iron Islands. It looks like time around those reavers has toughened her up a bit too. But don't worry, she is still a bookworm deep down in there. But Gajeel is gonna be in for a shock when he sees her again huh. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day.**


	50. Part 3 Chapter 7: Lucy

**Hey everyone! So… College got pushed up a couple days so it may be a little bit before another chapter. I'll work on it as much as I can for you guys but I'm about to have real life hit me like a freight train so yeah. Anyways, enough about me, here is a new chapter for everyone.**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 7: Lucy

Lucy looked out onto the grey landscape that surrounded her. Everything was cold, covered in snow and ice. Like a constant blizzard was taking place over the land. She recognized the area, Kings Landing. But, she was on the run, getting as far away from that place as possible. Wasn't she? Then how come she was seeing the city, and why was it covered in mountains of ice?

Several figures sauntered about the walls and grounds in the city. Their walk was strange, almost like a jerking limp. Lucy peered closer and saw that the figures looked human from a distance but were certainly not human. They looked like ghosts, their skin held no life in it and seemed to be sagging on lifeless bones and muscles.

"What is this?" muttered Lucy.

The scenery faded away and a new location appeared in her vision. A city in the sand with a massive pyramid dominating its skyline. Her vision drew closer to the pyramid. In it she saw a young woman with white hair, very similar in color to Mirajane's. At her feet were three small lizards with… wings!

"Dragons! But how!?"

Then she felt her heart stop in her chest. She saw a new figure enter the scene. He was coming in from the background. He wore billowy white pants that ended around his shins and only a black coat with gold trimmings on his lean torso. A massive toothy grin was on his face and his head was covered in spiky pink hair. Lucy recognized him instantly. Her heart leapt, Natsu was here.

"NATSU!" Cried out Lucy to him as he walked away from her sight and towards the woman. He gently grabbed the woman from behind and rested his chin on her shoulders. "Natsu?" The woman looked up to him with a serene smile. Then the scene faded once again. "Natsu!" She cried out as the scene changed to a different one.

The skies were black as night. In front of her stood a massive wall made of ice. The snowpiles beside it were huge. Lucy felt her feet crunch in the snow as she made her way among a desolate castle. Then she saw it and her stomach flipped. Bodies, a mountain of bodies in the courtyard with the blood staining the snow around it. She didn't know what to think of this. But then she felt as if she was flying over it all. The wall shrank beneath her as she rose and soared past it. She flew over a huge forest with a dense canopy and then past massive snow encrusted mountains until finally she saw a frozen lake with a single tree standing beside it. She saw a young boy with a mop of black hair and two companions in green clothing with him. The boy was on the back of a giant of a man who was more than a little overweight. Then she saw it. The crow, it's three beady eyes seemed to gaze into her very soul.

"You have seen this. You will see more. I will give you sight, to defeat the darkness." said a calm voice in her head.

Fires raged about the lake and tree. Three silhouettes appeared. She couldn't make out the finer details of them. The shadows were too deep. Two were males. She could tell by their frames. On had dark hair that peacocked a little in the back and drooped over his forehead. His eyes were calm but that was the only feature of his face she could see. Who was this man? She did not know. The second was woman with long flowing red hair. Red hair!

"Melisandre." Lucy growled. Then the last appeared.

This one was different. Lucy couldn't tell if it was human or not. It seemed to shift between a massive beast the size of the guild hall back home and a muscular human. When in human form it had long wild hair that seemed to be white in color. But what stood out were the markings, blue markings. Almost like tattoos on it's body. The power emanating from the creature was terrifying.

"You will see." said the voice again. Then the a screeching pierced her head. The third figure turned to her. The glare of death was upon her.

"Who is looking upon me?" it growled, "I can sense you."

The deep rumbling voice set Lucy on edge. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide from it. But there was nowhere to go. She felt like she couldn't run or hide. She was stuck in place. Her feet firmly planted on the icy lake.

"There you are." it chuckled.

A deafening roar echoed over the land. Lucy covered her ears and screamed in fear. Then she felt the ice crack beneath her feet and she fell into frozen water.

"What is this!?" she screamed in the water as it entered her lungs and began to choke her. "STOP!?"

"LUCY!" said a voice. "LUCY!"

Her vision went out and she felt herself breathing rapidly and heavily. She felt sweat on her body.

"Lucy!" said a voice to her right that she recognized.

"Is that you Loke?"

"Yes, it's me." he said with more than a little concern in his voice. "Are you ok? You were screaming like a madman in your sleep."

Lucy rubbed her forehead and wiped sweat from her forearm onto the bandages that still covered her ruined eyes. She pinched herself to make sure that she was actually awake and winced when she felt the pain. She turned her head to where she thought Loke was.

"I'm ok Loke." she said, "It was just a nightmare."

Even though Lucy was blind she knew the look that the Celestial leader was giving her. Loke was a flirtatious goofball most of the time and always seemed to want to be Lucy's man. But when it came time to be serious the Lion of the stars was always ready. He always put her safety and wellbeing first and foremost in his mind. She could tell that he wanted to inquire more into these nightmares. But Lucy didn't want him too. That is all they were. Nightmares, nothing more.

 _But if that was true. Then how did I see Natsu. In a place that was obviously not Fiore._

"Lucy? You sure you are ok?" Loke asked again.

Lucy nodded her head as she leaned against the tree trunk. "I'll be fine Loke don't worry." She groaned as she slowly stood up. Sleeping against trees was really bad for the back. She curled back a little and felt several vertebrae crack.

 _Ooooh, that's better._

"How long have you been in this world Loke? Couple hours?" she asked.

"I haven't left since I got here."

"WHAT! Loke! You know that's not good for you! This world has less magic in it. Who knows how much damage that can do to you!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine." he said with a slight twinge of pain in his voice.

Lucy reached over with her hands and felt the celestial spirit's face. It was clammy.

"No you are not."

"I can't just leave you like this Lucy!"

"And I can't just let you recklessly stay without getting rest." she said back. "Don't worry. I'll summon Capricorn and maybe Horologium. You need to get some rest."

"But Luce." complained Loke.

Lucy sighed. Sometimes her spirits could be real headaches. "If I gave you a job to do would that get you to go rest afterwards."

A small silence. "Sure."

Lucy smiled at him, "Good. Quick question. Can you travel back to Earthland?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good, go to the guild and tell master Makarov that I'm ok. And that as far as I know, Natsu is ok as well."

"How do you know Natsu is ok?" he questioned.

Lucy leaned back against the tree recounting the dream, or vision that she just had. Who was that woman he was with? "Just a feeling." she replied.

A long silence. "Oh sorry. I nodded but I forgot-"

"It's ok Loke." she laughed a little.

"What she I tell him about Wendy?"

Lucy felt a pit form in her stomach. She knew the spell worked to bring her back. But did she stay alive was the question. Did her wounds take her yet again or is she back in King's Landing safe and sound.

"Tell him the truth Loke. That's all we can do." Loke was about to depart when Lucy called to him, "Oh, and tell Virgo to bring me some clothes!" she ripped off the red cloak around her. "I plan on burning this piece of trash."

"HOT!" yelled Loke as he stared at Lucy.

"What?" asked Lucy completely confused.

"Oh um, Luce, you also just tore off your um… ahem… dress."

"EEEEEEEP! STOP LOOKING AND GO YOU PERVERT!"

"Sorry!" a sudden burst of magic and Loke's magical presence disappeared.

"Princess." said a voice that caused Lucy to jump in shock.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me like that Virgo!" she exclaimed. "I can't exactly see you coming anymore."

"I'm sorry Princess, Shall you punish me?" She got on her hands and knees.

"NO!" Lucy yelled. She took a long sigh. _Why are my spirits so crazy?_ "Did you bring clothes?"

"Indeed princess. Here you are." Lucy felt Virgo begin to fit her into a new outfit she brought from the celestial spirit world. It was a simple blue long sleeved shirt with yellow trimmings and a white skirt with blue and yellow trimmings as well. Then she felt Virgo begin to remove the bandages. Lucy moved quickly and grabbed Virgo's wrists.

"Princess? Is everything ok?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Don't worry princess. I brought a new cloth for you to put over the injuries."

"Just-" Lucy took a shaky breath, "Just let me get them off myself." Lucy grabbed the knot that held the bandages around her eyes and slowly untied them. She heard Virgo gasp in shock. The eyes were blackened and burnt. The lids sealed shut from the amount of heat Melisandre poured into her attack. But they were no longer painful. Whatever ointment Ser Davos used worked to perfection. She'd have to find more.

"That bad huh?" she joked to Virgo.

"Princess…" she felt Virgo's hands place an incredibly soft piece of white cloth over her eyes. She tightly tied the cloth behind her head then placed and hooded cloak over her shoulders.

"Thank you Virgo. You can go now."

"Of course." Another burst of magic and Virgo disappeared. Lucy now sat alone beside the tree.

"What to do." she muttered to herself. The dream she had. It was really bugging her. What did it all mean. Lucy fumbled to her waist and gently gripped her keys. She felt the symbols along the top until she came to one shaped like a goat.

" **Open Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!** " A doorbell was heard and a surge of magic went through Lucy's body.

"You called Miss Lu...cy." said a gentlemanly voice. "What happened Miss Lucy?"

"Long story Capricorn." she turned to the voice and carefully walked towards it. She then bumped into the goat dressed in a butler's uniform. "Oh there you are." she said sheepishly.

"Lucy, are your eyes injured?"

"You could say that I guess." She replied glumly. "There is nothing you can really do though."

The goat was silent for a second. "Who did this?" he growled.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Ever since this," she pointed at her eyes, "Happened, I've been getting strange dreams. Visions almost. In all of them the person who did this to me is in them. But there are two others as well. I don't know who they are or what the dream means."

"Visions you say." replied the humanoid goat as she heard him sit down next to her. Her others senses were starting to take over for her lack of sight, good. "Tell me what happens in these."

Lucy leaned against her tree once again, "It varies, but the context is almost always the same. Death and destruction. Frozen lands surrounded in fire. And a three eyed crow talking to me."

"Are you sure you didn't just eat something bad Miss Lucy?" asked the goat.

"Positive you stupid goat!" she roared back. "Anyways… This last one was very different though. It showed me… it showed me Natsu and where he was. Like it was super important to this three eyed crow. Then it showed me a frozen city and a castle next to an ice wall. The wall was standing but the defenders were all dead. Then I saw a frozen lake and tree beyond the wall with three figures standing near it instead of one." she described the three figures to Capricorn. He didn't know the first with the peacocked hair and the second had to be explained to the goat who went into a rage fueled tirade on Melisandre. After the goat calmed down, she described the third. Eerie silence followed the third description.

"Acnologia." she heard Capricorn mutter. Lucy had heard that name before. It was only supposed to be legends though. The Dragon of the Apocalypse. He had seen her. But how!? Lucy felt a great fear build in her. What was she to do? She thought back to the Ice wall. The three eyed crow was near there. She could feel it in her gut.

"I'm going to that Ice wall. If I find nothing there to help explain all of this then I will search for Natsu." she said with determination. The fear of the mighty Acnologia must be put aside for now. She had to figure out what this three eyed crow wanted from her.

"Then that is what you must do. You determine your own path Miss Lucy. I can only give you advice." said Capricorn. "However I just urge caution as you embark on this perilous journey."

Lucy stood resolutely. "Thanks Capricorn. Now time to start walking." THUMP! She walked right into the tree. "Owwwwww…." groaned Lucy.

"Would you like a guide?"

"Sure." she groaned once again. "And one more thing… any idea where a massive wall of ice would be?"

 **Alright! Interesting chapter. The black dragon of the apocalypse makes his first appearance in this story and it is a menacing one. Now, to address why Lucy did not recognize male number one. Think of this story as a replacement for the Tenrou Island Arc. This is the reason for the seven year timeskip then not the island getting blown up to kingdom come. That gives you guys a timeline for all of these events as well. I thought it'd be best to place it there because it allows for time after Edolas for the crew to know about interdimensional travel while at the same time not destroying canon fairy tail's storyline took much. Anyways, that's my two cents. I hope you guys enjoyed, please rate, review and as always, have a nice day!**


	51. Part 3 Chapter 8: Wendy

**Hi Everyone! I'm back! About to move into the dorms but right now I'm at my grandparents place. So free WIFI! Here we go, new chapter!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 8: Wendy

Wendy sat in the small council room with some new eyes staring her down. The Lord of Highgarden and Paramount of the Reach, Mace Tyrell, was staring at her quizzically. Like he was questioning why the hell this little blue haired girl was even here. Wendy just smiled at the portly man in the overextravegent yellow clothing and looked over to Lord Tywin at the head of the council table.

"How goes the war Lord Tywin?" she asked.

"You were right." he stated almost with a slight amount of jealousy in his voice, "Rob Stark is apparently taking the bait. He is ignoring Harrenhal and moving straight into the westerlands. We plan to cut off his route of escape and crush his army from behind."

Wendy smirked at him, "and you doubted me my Lord?"

"If I may interrupt, why the hell is she here? She is a child?" asked Mace Tyrell.

"She is here because she is a Lannister, Lord Tyrell. That and she helped defend this city until our arrival, prevented Eddard Stark from taking the throne by force, and is currently masterminding the plan to destroy Robb Stark's army once and for all. Meanwhile you have sat on your ass and watched the war unfold around you."

Mace Tyrell took the tongue lashing as a sign to shut up. Wendy observed the newcomer carefully. He was obviously a caring man, he doted upon his children and his children loved him greatly. But he was as dull as a hammer when it came to politics and war. Wendy assumed that the only reason he even sat on the Small Council was because he used it as a condition to join Tywin's army and break the siege of King's Landing. A plan that this man could not possibly had come up with. Wendy knew who did.

Lady Olenna Tyrell. The mother to Mace Tyrell, and the matriarch of the Tyrell family. Wendy had no doubts that it was her intelligence behind the masterful political moves by the Tyrell family. Get on the small council, check. Marry off Margaery Tyrell to Joffrey and become connected to the royal line, double check. Avoid Ser Loras from marrying Cersei, triple check. The old woman was good, really good. Wendy made a mental note not to cross her anytime soon. That would be like poking an already hungry bear. Those who were usually dumb enough to do that ended up dead.

"Lord Baelish," started Tywin when he saw Mace Tyrell back down, "How goes the business with the city treasury."

Littlefinger cringed a little, "Well, not good. The war is costing a tremendous amount of money. Pile that on with the debts King Robert accumulated and we may end up having to sell that Iron Chair to Braavos in order to pay it off." Tywin furrowed his brow at the smaller man. Wendy was enjoying every moment of this. If there was one man that actually made Littlefinger nervous, it was Tywin Lannister.

"And how do you plan on resolving this situation?" Tywin questioned with an unblinking stare at Littlefinger.

"I'm working on several solutions as we speak."

 _More like the political way of saying I have no idea what to do._ Thought Wendy as she hid a smirk from Littlefinger.

"Very well." Tywin replied. Wendy could tell he came to same interpretation. "Get me a solution by tomorrow." Littlefinger's eyes widened then returned to normal very quickly. He pursed his lips with frustration.

"I'll do my best."

"No," growled Tywin, "You will do it." nothing more needed to be said. The message was clear. Fix the money situation or else.

"Anything else on the agenda for this council?" asked Tywin as he looked about the table.

"Ah yes, when are we wedding Joffrey and Margaery?" asked Mace Tyrell hesitantly.

"In two weeks. We still have to wait for the Lord of Dorne to get up here from his desert throne. Then it will begin." Tywin looked to Wendy and Tyrion. "Everyone may now leave except for you two."

The council bowed to the Hand and quickly exited. Tywin preferred to not waste time. He was a shark in politics and wasting time was like losing power to him. He looked at Tyrion.

"I guess I'll start with you."

"What did I do this time?" sighed Tyrion expecting a fierce scolding from his father.

"Nothing. I considered Wendy's suggestion to name you a captain of some soldiers and lead men into war." Tyrion's face lit up. He was really hoping to get away from his father, from this city, from the idiots here in general. "I'll allow it." Tyrion beamed, "on one condition." Tyrion's smile faded quickly. "You must marry Sansa Stark."

Silence permeated the air. The shouts of vendors from the markets in the city could be heard over the bustle of the castle it was so quiet. Tyrion was stunned. He would get his wish, but he had to marry Sansa! What!?

"What!?" asked Tyrion still having to regain his wits from the surprise proposition.

"Do I have to repeat myself." said Tywin coldly.

Tyrion shook his head, "No, just… just caught off guard is all." Tyrion had a slight frown.

"Let me be clear. You are not to be running around with whores anymore. You have a duty to this house. Jaimie can never marry, he is a member of the Kingsguard," stated Tywin with a twinge of anger in his voice, "So you are my one hope for any heirs at all. You are to conduct yourself as a Lannister should. I expect nothing less."

Before Tyrion could argue, Tywin dismissed him. Tyrion shut his mouth, looked to Wendy with a desperate gaze and waddled out.

"Now for you." Tywin stated as he retook his seat and stared at a standing Wendy. "What is your age again?"

"Um… I'm twelve now."

"Good, you are almost a woman now."

Wendy looked down at her chest. Then her expression sank.

 _I sure don't look like one…_

"Wendy, you are a Lannister now. Both in name and allegiance. That name carries power and authority. I'm sure you know this?"

Wendy nodded.

"Then you should know that as a woman of this house you have certain responsibilities correct."

Wendy could almost hear it coming. She didn't like it. She didn't want to hear it, and internally she was cursing her advanced hearing because it couldn't be muffled.

"Yes I know, Lord Tywin."

Tywin nodded, "Good, I recently had series of letters and the like with Doran Martell the Prince of Dorn and Lord of that godforsaken desert. He is willing to give his allegiance in exchange for a way into the Lannister line. At the time I assumed he meant Cersei or Myrcella but he insisted upon you."

 _Oh no! NO! NO! NO!_

 __"So, as part of our negotiations, he has agreed to side with us in the war in exchange for his brother Oberyn to marry you."

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_ Wendy screamed mentally.

"Do you understand this?"

Wendy was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to think right now. Hell, she wasn't even thirteen yet and already she was promised to a man almost three times her age in Oberyn Martell. Wendy's face turned a sickly green at the thought. She did not see this coming when she took the Lannister name. Talk about a move that is now backfiring.

"Do you understand Wendy?" stated Tywin once again. Wendy snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't know what to do. She sure as hell did not want to follow Tywin's orders but at the same time to anger Tywin not only meant death for you but death for everyone you cared for. Her mind went to Carla, Sandor, and her friends in Fairy Tail if they were out there somewhere. She resigned herself, she wouldn't make it easy for Tywin though.

"Yes sir." she mumbled.

Tywin nodded not picking up on the disappointment and anger in Wendy's voice. Or he chose to ignore it. Wendy preferred to believe the latter. The man was far too perceptive not to notice those subtle tones of voice. "Good, now get going. You are still recovering and I'm sure that long meeting was not good for your body."

Wendy nodded, bowed, and made her way to the door. Once out of the door her head began to feel very light and her vision blurred dramatically. She stumbled and felt an arm catch her.

"Easy now. You almost took a tumble there Lady Wendy." Wendy shook off the dizziness and looked to see that it was Margaery Tyrell who caught her.

"Thank you Lady Margaery. I guess I've been pushing myself to hard." she winced as she felt some pain from her many recovering wounds.

"It's not a problem, and please it's just Margaery." Margaery rolled up her long sleeves on her blue dress and pushed back her long brown hair. She then looped Wendy's limp right arm over her shoulders, "Want a lift?"

"Yeah sure." Wendy replied weakly.

For being a pampered princess, Margaery was surprisingly fit. She didn't even break a sweat assisting Wendy up the flights of steps to her room. Margaery pushed open the heavy doors and led Wendy over to her bed where Wendy gingerly set herself down. She was sweating and panting hard. The wounds had taken it's toll on her small body, she was stupid to attend a small council meeting in this state.

Margaery called for water and some cold towels and the servants rushed off then returned in minutes. Margaery then pulled up a chair beside Wendy and made her sip some of the cold water. Wendy's face got some color back as she drank the refreshing liquid and felt the cool towel being dabbed on her feverish forehead.

"You don't have to do this." stated Wendy as she winced at fresh spasms of pain.

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't want to." replied Margaery as she continued Treating Wendy. She looked to Wendy's side and saw a red stain on her green dress. "C'mon let's get that off and get some new bandages on." Margaery helped Wendy to her feet and unbuttoned her ruined green dress. She then carefully removed the bandages and gasped at what she saw. She knew the girl was gravely wounded in battle, but she didn't think it was to this severe of an extent. Scars and punctures riddled Wendy's back. A deep slash that was still stitch together was on her left shoulder and her right side was bleeding fresh blood from an opened scar. Margaery gingerly applied new bandages after wiping the wounds clean and then helped Wendy into some simple robes.

"More comfortable?"

Wendy laughed a little, "You have no idea." she replied as she lay back down on her bed. But a question was nagging her mind, "Why are you doing this?"

"Can't I help a future family member?" replied Margaery innocently. Wendy gave her a wary stare.

"I've been in King's Landing long enough to know that there is no such thing as helping family, Margaery. What is it that you want?"

Margaery's innocent smile was replaced by shocked look. Then a small confident smirk appeared on her lips. She had been found out that quickly.

"I want your friendship Lady Wendy. Your name carries great weight in these halls and throughout the seven kingdoms. You are known as the people's champion as well as a benevolent leader. I think that becoming allies in this dangerous city would benefit us both, no?" Margaery said as she looked at Wendy from her chair.

"So you want a safety net in case your grandmother's brilliant scheme fails." Wendy snidely replied. Now Margaery was truly shocked.

"How could you possibly have know that it was my Grandmother's plan and not my father's."

"Have you met your father?"

Margaery's face flushed a little but then she considered the point and nodded her head, "Fair point. But I want to know if you accept my friendship or not."

Wendy looked up at the ceiling. There was always a catch, always a snag that could entangle and swallow you whole. "The catch?" she asked.

"What catch?"

"Don't you know already that I'm not an idiot Margaery. There is always a catch, what is it?"

Margaery bit her lip, "Marry my brother Loras."

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! AGAIN WITH THE MARRIAGE!_ Wendy huffed but then she thought of something. This was unofficial. She was already promised to Prince Oberyn. A brilliant idea formed in her head. A way to destroy the whole alliance from within. Get the three families to eat each other all over little old her. The Tyrells are too proud to not have their way, the Martells do not take slights kindly, and her Lannister "family" would be caught in the middle. Glorious, Wendy turned back to Margaery.

"I hear he is very handsome."

Margaery raised an eyebrow, "Is that a yes?"

Wendy had to phrase this carefully, "It's a maybe. You'd have to clear it with Lord Tywin first. He dictates those sort of things, unfortunately."

Margaery's cunning smile grew larger, "Indeed, this is good to hear." she dabbed Wendy's

forehead once more, "I'll fetch a maester to come look at you. I can only to a rudimentary job at best." she rose and began to walk out, "We'll chat soon, Lady Wendy." The door gently shut.

Wendy let out the breath she had been holding the whole time. That was a mistake as a fresh wave of pain wracked her body. Then a small, sophisticated voice pierced her ears.

"Wendy Marvell." snarled Carla from the bedpost. Wendy now began to nervously sweat.

"Hi Carla, I didn't know you were here."

Carla tapped her foot angrily at the end of the mattress. Her arms were crossed as she angrily glowered at Wendy.

"Marriage!?" she growled. Wendy's face paled. That tone, that tone had only been used once before… Wendy gulped. This was going to be bad.

 **And chapter done. Well, Wendy almost had her head pulled out of this mess. But she dove right back in didn't she. Although now she is trying to destroy the Lannisters from the inside. So she has a better goal now. And what do you guys think, will she end up with Oberyn or Loras…. Either is not a good option for her. That makes it all the more fun to write. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always, have a nice day.**


	52. Part 3 Chapter 9: Natsu

**Hello again folks. I got another chapter ready for you guys! Here we go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 9: Natsu

Yunkai. It was certainly an impressive city. Massive obelisks marked landmarks in the city and several massive palaces dominated the rest of the buildings. Around the ornate city were walls that had to be several horses across and almost fifty feet tall. It was an impressive sight to see. Astapor could not compare to the wealth and power of Yunkai. But Natsu wasn't concerned about wealth and political power. He had no interests in such things, they were always took confusing to him. But, the army that was stretched out before him was something that interested the pink haired dragon slayer greatly. It was the Yunkai army. From what scouts said, there were four thousand soldiers and several hundred mercenaries belonging to people called the Second Sons and Stormcrows. Natsu grinned, this was going to be an easy fight. Dany's army stood atop a small hill. Ten thousand Unsullied, several thousand freedmen, around one hundred cavalry led by her blood riders. And then their secret weapon, himself. This wasn't going to be a battle, it was going to be a slaughter.

Dany walked up beside him as the sun began to rise over the dusty battlefield. She looked out at their enemies with a face of sadness and determination. She hated seeing war and conflict. It was such a waste of life. Even if the people were slaver's and inherently evil such need to draw blood was wholly unnecessary in her mind. But it was unavoidable. The Great Masters were too proud to surrender to her and she was too determined to free the oppressed slaves to give in to them. She looked over to Natsu.

"The Second Sons and Stormcrows are sending ambassadors to talk to us."

Natsu just nodded, "About what?"

"Whether or not they would want to join our cause. They're mercenaries, they have no desire to be on the losing end of a massacre." she said grimly. "I've also sent a message to the Masters telling them to surrender or face destruction."

"What'd they say to that?"

Dany grimaced, "They sent the messenger's head back."

Natsu snorted, "Figures." He then smacked his fist into his open palm, "Let's do this, I'm fired up now!"

Dany smiled at him, "In a little bit, we still got to talk to the mercenaries."

"Oh right, well then what are we waiting for? Let's talk to them!" he grinned then walked with Dany back to her pavilion. As they entered they saw two men in armor standing with Ser Jorah Mormont. Two other newcomers were with them as well. An elderly man with short wisps of white hair and a well trimmed beard as well as a massive hulk of a man with a gut as large as Natsu was. Jorah looked up to their entry.

"Good you arrived. Khaleesi, may I present the Captain of the Second Sons, Grazden Mo Eraz." The man on the left of Jorah bowed to her and gave her a smile. "And the Captain of the Stormcrows, Prendahl na Ghezn." The other man did not bow nor did he smile. He just looked at Dany completely stone faced. Dany glanced at the other two newcomers.

"And they are?"

"Don't worry about us my Queen. This is obviously more important for you at the moment." said the elderly man as he leaned on a wooden staff.

"Very well," Dany looked at the two captains, "i'm sure you two know why you are here. So I'm going to skip any pleasantries and cut to the chase." _I'm starting to talk like Natsu now! I don't even know what that expression means! Does it mean to get to the point? Maybe… it's how he always uses it. Sounds cool._ "As you can see you are going to be on the losing end of this battle. Your numbers amount to a mere five thousand at best. I double that just with my Unsullied infantry. Including my freedmen and cavalry. I nearly triple your numbers. So unless you feel like getting massacred with the Masters I suggest you either surrender and leave… or join me and be paid by the winning side." She let her statements sink in for the captains in front of her, "What do you say?"

"I say Fuck you!" exclaimed the captain of the Stormcrows. Dany furrowed his brow to him. She let some of her newfound magic leak out with killer intent attached to it. It even made Natsu sweat a little at the expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Can you repeat yourself."

"I said," the man let the words roll of his tongue slowly, "Fuck you!"

White flames leapt from Dany's right hand and attached themselves to the Stormcrows captain. The man howled in pain as the flames enveloped him. He collapsed and flailed about on the ground trying to put out the fire but it refused to be smothered by the dirt. Soon the man ceased flailing and all that was left of him was a smoking carcass with red hot armor plates over his burned flesh. Jorah stared at the corpse stunned as well as the three others in the room. Natsu just glowered not only at the dead man but also at Dany. He would have to talk to her after this.

"Send the body back with a note explaining his foolishness." she said sharply to an Unsullied in the corner who nodded and dragged the blackened corpse out of the pavilion. She then took a deep breath. That spell took a lot out of her. She looked back to the captain of the Second Sons. "Your decision?"

The captain looked at her nervously then smiled, "How can I say no to such power?"

Dany nodded to him, "Good, go back to your men and bring them here. I'll need your help in the attack." with that the man bowed to her and quickly left the tent. Dany then motioned for the other two newcomers to take a seat with her.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ser Barristan Selmy, and this is my companion Strong Belwas. I once served your father as a Knight of the Kingsguard."

Dany stared at the elderly man stunned. This was the great Barristan Selmy. One of the greatest knights the entire world had ever seen. Then she became wary, he also served the Usurper and his dogs.

"It is dangerous for you to come here Ser Barristan. You also served the Usurper," she pointed out, "Why should I even speak with you right now after how you so willingly betrayed my family?"

Barristan frowned and bowed his head, "I made the greatest mistake of my life serving King Robert and Queen Cersei. They have no right to that throne. Especially the boy king Joffrey. He is a foolish king and a tyrant in Westeros. The people suffer under him the war he is waging with his family and with the Northmen. He expelled me from the Kingsguard for speaking out against him, so I now come to you. Hoping serve you not only as a knight but as a humble advisor."

Dany looked at the old man hard. She studied his face. Years of experience and conflict had left their mark on the man. But his eyes held a fire that was rare to find in anyone his age. What he spoke of was true as well. She had heard of the war and kept tabs on it from Essos. She had heard of the horrors the Lannisters had committed in their war to hold the Iron throne as well as how they dismissed Ser Barristan in complete disgrace. She looked over to Ser Jorah who shook his head. He was right not to trust the old man right away. He was the enemy not too long ago. She then looked over to Natsu. He shrugged to her. His way of telling her that it was her own choice. But she also saw in his eyes that something was bothering him. She'd have to talk to him either before or after the battle. She trained her gaze back on the two men sitting before her and sighed.

"Very well, but you must prove your loyalty." Ser Jorah closed his frustrated eyes. "You two will lead the attack on the armies of Yunkai. My Unsullied Captain Grey Worm as well as Ser Jorah will be beside you as well."

A smile formed on the old man's wrinkled face, "And if the attack fails?" he asked.

"Then I unleash the dragon." she replied. She then rose with her two new allies. "The attack will begin shortly. You best go get ready." The two men, the towering giant and the elderly man bowed then exited the pavilion.

"That is a mistake Khaleesi." said Jorah.

"How so?" she asked.

"He was the captain of the Kingsguard. The men who were supposed to be the most loyal people to Robert Baratheon. Granted he served you father before him and fought beside your brother. But he also switched sides when he saw he was going to lose. I wouldn't trust him."

"Why do you think I told him to go to the front." replied Daenerys. "I am just as cautious about him as you are Jorah. But I need allies. I need allies who will give me credibility when I do invade Westeros. Who better than him? If he survives he will have proven his loyalty to my cause. If he doesn't, then I will have to find a new ally."

Jorah just shook his head. He knew that there was no changing her mind but he couldn't help but believe that this was a mistake. He bowed to her and without another word left the pavilion leaving Natsu and Dany by themselves.

"He's grouchy today." said Natsu.

"The bear always is." she replied to him as she leaned against the large table in the center of the pavilion. "You want to tell me something I can tell."

"What you did was uncalled for."

"What do you mean?"

"Burning that guy alive for cursing you. That was not necessary." said Natsu with a slightly disappointed expression, "I taught you magic to protect you. Not so you can kill others."

Dany saw the look in his face. He was highly disappointed but he also had a ton of concern in his face. She looked at the small amount of ashes at the side of the table and sighed. He was right, she lost control. She shouldn't have done that. Now the Stormcrows will definitely see her as their enemy and not as a potential ally that their captain was too stupid to say yes to.

"You're right Natsu." she muttered, "I lost control." She sighed, "I don't know. Just ever since I gained this power it's become harder to control certain emotions."

Natsu nodded, "Fire magic relies heavily on emotions for power. Fire Dragon Slayer magic amplifies that even more. It's an instinctive form of magic so emotions are very much tied into it."

Dany looked at him incredulously, "Since when did you become such a philosopher?"

"Huh, what do you mean? I was talking about fighting not life lessons." replied Natsu confused.

Dany laughed at him and walked up to him. She embraced him and looked up to his face. "You ready for what's to come? For this fight."

"You know I'm always ready for a fight." he replied softly. He then leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about me. I'll charge out there, light a few asses on fire then come back to you."

Dany smiled at him, "You better." several war horns sounded from outside. The battle was about to commence.

"I gotta go." he exited their embrace and grinned at her. "You stay here while I go kick some slaver's asses."

Dany waved to him as he left. Natsu felt the anticipation building in him. The thrill of battle was already coursing through his veins. He took his place on the lines next to Jorah Mormont. Beside him was Ser Barristan. He wore simple leather armor and had a simple steel sword at his hip. Strong Belwas was next to him. The giant of a man wore no armor, just his normal linen vest and pants. But in his massive hands was the largest Arakh that Natsu had ever seen. Ser Barristan looked at Natsu then at his weaponless hip as they marched out to meet the enemy.

"Where is your weapon?" he asked then he saw Natsu's hands become enveloped in orange fire.

"Right here!" he grinned as she smacked his fists together. "LET'S DO THIS!" he roared as the two armies now broke into a charge at each other.

Time seemed to slow for Natsu as the armies closed on each other. The Unsullied formed into a phalanx and pointed their deadly spears out like a massive porcupine. They locked shields and advanced at the rabble of Yunkai soldiers that recklessly charged at them. Natsu placed his hands in front of his mouth and formed a funnel with them.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " A pillar of flames poured out of the funnel and went at the enemy ranks with lightning speed. The enemies' charge faltered as they saw the flames coming at them. They cried out in terror then pain as the flames impacted and exploded around them. Then the Unsullied crashed into them. This battle was over before it began. It was now a blood bath. Natsu raced between enemies planting flaming fist's into torsos and heads as he wreaked havoc on the battlefield. He then charged at a man in Stormcrow armor. The man turned and blocked Natsu's fiery fist with his swords. Natsu observed his new challenge who matched him blow for blow. The man had long hair but not past his shoulders. It was dark and wavy and matched his brown eyes. The beard he had on his chin was thick but well kept. Natsu stopped his barrage of attacks.

"You are skilled boy!" said the man to him, "Not many last this long against my blade."

"Ditto to you!" replied Natsu with a wild grin, "What's your name?" he asked as he charged once again.

"Ha! The kind who likes to have a friendly chat in battle. You are my kind of fellow. The name is Daario Naharis!" the man yelled over the cries of battle. "New commander of the Second Sons."

"What happened to Pretzel no Again?" asked Natsu, completely mispronouncing the former captain's name as he blocked a strike from Daario.

"He planned on betraying you so I killed him and took his place."

"But you're a storm crow?" Natsu sent a series of kicks at Daario.

Daario grinned, "Armor doesn't necessarily show allegiance." then out of nowhere he backed away from Natsu and thrust his sword into the nearest Yunkai infantryman. Natsu stopped his attack and stared at him confused, "I like you boy. So how about we spare my men, and finish of these slavers?"

Natsu's toothy grin grew wider. "Deal. Let's see who ends up defeating the most."

"I'm already at thirteen."

"Then you have a lot of ground to make up Danario Airs." Grinned Natsu as he ran off to battle more enemies.

"It's Daario Naharis!" yelled Daario back to him. He then shook his head and blocked another blow. He really like that kid.

…..

Dany observed the ending of the battle from the hilltop. She was shocked to see the second sons and stormcrows fighting for her all of a sudden. But she also didn't mind it all. The more help the merrier. She occasionally saw massive flashes of flame burst out from the clashing soldiers signaling where Natsu was. She was constantly saying a silent prayer that he would come back unharmed. And her prayers were answered as the battle ended and she saw him walking up the hill next to a man in Stormcrow armor. The two were laughing and recounting the battle to each other. Dany wanted to rush up and embrace Natsu. With every fiber of her being she wanted to do that. But she had to hold herself back. She had to keep up appearances as she saw captured Masters and some of their soldiers trudging behind her men in defeat.

"Hey Dany!" called out Natsu, "You gotta meet this guy!"

Dany smiled and walked over to Natsu and his new friend.

"This is Danio Bearits." he grinned.

"It's Daario Naharis." the man deadpanned. Dany snickered and extended her hand to a new ally.

"Daenerys Targaryen. It's a pleasure to meet you." she replied as the man gripped her hand gently and shook it.

"The stories are true, your beauty is quite magnificent Daenerys Targaryen." He then looked back at the battlefield, "As is the terror you bring to your enemies." he released her hand and smiled at her. Natsu glared daggers at the man and Dany laughed inside. Her Natsu was jealous. How cute.

"Thank you Daario." she replied, "You can take your men and join our encampment as I discuss with these Masters the conditions of their surrender. Natsu." Natsu nodded then followed her to her pavilion. Daario stared off after them, more specifically, at Daenerys's behind. He whistled then walked away.

Dany and Natsu entered the pavilion to see three men in lavish clothes awaiting them. The looks on their face reflected the fear they held towards Dany. She glowered at the men ordered them to sit down in their language. Natsu drifted off to the corner of the room to observe. After several minutes the "negotiations" were finished and the Masters shuffled out. Dany turned to Natsu.

"That was frustrating. But at least it's done." she sighed.

"What did they want?" asked Natsu.

"They agreed to release all of their slaves and let them keep as much wealth as they could carry. In exchange they could stay as rulers over the city but will still answer to me if they start enslaving people again."

Natsu yawned, "Good to hear. So what's next?"

Dany smiled as he looked at his tired eyes. "For you, rest." she said, "you look exhausted from that battle."

"I may have overdid it didn't I?" he smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Overdid it!?" exclaimed Dany, "The ground will forever be burnt where you fought!"

"Just a monument to the battle then." he grinned. Dany smiled and hugged him. She felt his tense muscles relax in her arms.

"I wish we could stay like this." She muttered. "But you smell." Natsu sweat dropped.

"I'll go wash up."

 **Chapter finished! Dany now has Daario, Ser Barristan, and Strong Belwas with her. And already Daario is trying to be a playboy… ugh! To be honest I never understood that pairing in GOT. And the relationship between Natsu and Dany grows some more. Next up is Meereen for these two. What will happen there I wonder? As always, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	53. Part 3 Chapter 10: Mirajane

**Two Chapters in one day folks! Sorry to say this, but don't get used to it, college is not going to be kind to the writing schedule. Anyways here we go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 10: Mirajane

Mirajane looked over her city from the hilltop to the north of the river. It was a thriving place now. The tents were starting to disappear and actually homes were being built. Robb even asked the Crannogmen in the Neck to transport timber down to help make this place a permanent settlement for the refugees. It had paid off. The shacks were now becoming houses. The tents were becoming inns and little businesses. A small wooden wall still surrounded the city but the craftsmen had banded together and were constructing a stone one several yards away from the original wooden wall. To see her city come so far in such a short amount of time made Mirajane swell with pride. She had done an amazing job and the people were eternally grateful to her. They had tried to name her Queen. To give her gifts of gold and jewelry. But she said no. She wanted nothing in return for doing what was right. Shouts of men below were heard as they heaved more blocks of stone on top of each other to form the wall. It was already nearly six feet high in just a few days.

 _What people can accomplish if they put aside their differences is just amazing._

"You almost ready?" said a voice behind her. Mira turned to see Robb riding up on a black stallion. He wore his dark grey armor and large fur coat over the armor as well. The day was a little cold. Mira could feel the chilly wind biting into her exposed skin on her arms and legs. She probably should ask for a coat as well. Or just wrap up her cloak a little more tightly.

"Yes." she replied. She turned to her left ot see Lisanna and Elfman waiting for her. She strode up to her siblings and embraced them in a massive hug.

"You two will take care of things while I'm gone right?" she said as she tearfully embraced her younger siblings.

"Yes sis, we will!" cried Elman loudly as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't worry Mira, the city will be safe when you get home." replied Lisanna who was keeping her emotions in check much better than her sobbing brother. Mira smiled at her young sister. She had grown up so much since they arrived in this world. The people loved her, they loved her kindness and generosity. They loved how she doted on them. And their enemies feared her greatly. Lisanna was a terror at interogation, a talent that no doubt came from her being friends with Edo-Lucy. Mira ended the embrace and turned away from them. She silently mounted a brown horse beside Robb and rode off leaving her work to her young siblings.

As they rode the two met up with Erza near the rest of the army.

"About time you two showed up." Erza said with a smile.

"Are you sure you can do this Erza?" Asked Mira with concern, "You're still not a hundred percent."

Erza just waved her hand, "I'll be fine! Besides I took a job to protect the Starks. Where they go I go. That is my mission."

Mira smiled at her old rival and friend. She still had that spunk in her despite the tragedies that had plagued her in this world. "Good to hear." she looked to Robb, "Where do we go first?"

"We are going west. Our goal is Casterly Rock and Lannisport. But our first stop is the Crag. If we can get past that ancient fortress then the West is open to us." he looked over to Erza, "Shall we?"

Erza nodded and the trio took off at a trot with the rest of the army of the North following them. Lisanna watched from the hilltop as she saw her sister depart.

"You think she is going to be ok Lisanna?" asked her brother as he wiped his eyes.

"Of course she is Elfman. It's Mira, the demon of Fairy Tail. She'll be fine." but Lisanna wouldn't trust her words. She had a bad feeling in her gut about Mira leaving. She shook it off as just paranoia but it was still there as she returned to the city.

 _Mira please be safe! Come back to us soon._ Lisanna entered her tent and looked at a mountain of papers and scrolls on the desk. She saw a small note attached to them.

 _Day one of being the boss. Have fun!_ She read and she saw a smiley face on the bottom of the note. Lisanna stared at the mountain of papers with wide eyes.

 _Ok,_ she grabbed a paper and pulled. Then she saw it tilt, left then right, the forward and then towards her. The papers collapses and buried her inside of the pavilion. Lisanna emerged from her burial covered in paper cuts and simmering with anger. _DAMN YOU MIRA!_

…..

This battle was not going as planned. Mira leapt into the air with her wings beating furiously against the howling wind of the thunderstorm that sent great sheets of rain down onto the Crag. The first step was to take the walls. Then move onto the gate and the inner keep. Well, the walls were slick from the rain to say the least. The ladders were not staying in place, the wind was pushing them off, and the men couldn't get a foothold on the slippery stone. The battle at the gate was not going much better. The arrows were raining down on the men trying to batter down the wooden gates and the bodies were piling up. Robb was leading that assault personally with Erza slamming the battering ram into the gates herself. She hoped they were ok. Mira landed on the walls. It was time for her to intervene.

" **Darkness stream!"** shadowy tendrils moved along the soaked stone and out to several dozen soldiers of the Crag. The shadows wrapped around them and crushed their bones rendering them unable to fight. Mira ducked under a sword and lashed out with her clawed hands. The man cried out as her claws dug into his flesh and sent him spiraling off of the walls. More men rushed at her, choosing to ignore the sea of northmen making their way onto the walls. She was the threat, and the enemy knew it.

Mira sped past some assailants with unnatural speed. She ended up behind them and swept their legs out from under them with her reptilian tail. She then used her tail to brush them off of the walls and sent more men plunging down to the ground below. A sword glanced off of her scaley forearm. Mira grunted with pain and kicked her attacker away. She then flew up in the air once again and put her hands together.

" **SOUL EXTINCTOR!"** she screamed. A massive black ball of energy formed between her outstretched hands. Streams of darkness launched out and connected with enemies and the walls causing a series of fiery explosions to take place. When the smoke cleared Mira saw Robb's men overrunning the shattered walls and stomping over the corpses left in her attack's wake. She took a breath then descended back down to the muddy ground hoping to get some rest from that assault. Before she could undo her take over a messenger rushed up to her.

"Lady Mirajane! King Robb is wounded!" Mira's heart went to her throat.

 _No! NO!_ "How badly!?" she asked.

"He had to be taken away from the battle and is being treated in the rear. But he could barely stand. He took a several arrows to his back and shoulders milady. Lady Erza has taken command of the forces at the gates but they are being torn to shreds by the volleys of arrows."

The aura around Mira exploded with power and fury. She turned to the man with killer intent in her eyes.

"Return to the lines and tell the men to fall back. I'm about to blow this place to kingdom come." she growled. The man felt a buzzing sensation around him as he saw the demon woman raised her hands above her head. Then he saw it. A small black ball with lightning crackling around it. It started to grow, larger and larger. His eyes widened and he rushed away. Soon trumpets were heard signaling the retreat. The men of the Crag jeered and cursed their names. They felt victorious, until they saw the demon with an expression of vengeance in her eyes. She floated into the air, the ball of energy in her hands growing to be the size of a small house. Arrows whizzed past her and bounced away from her in the air. The amount of magic in the air around her was blocking the arrows. The ball was still growing. Her pupils in her eyes were gone and they turned bright white. The power emanating from her form caused the rain to start falling sideways and the wind to howl even louder. After a few more seconds the ball stopped and Mira lowered her gaze onto the castle below her.

" **EVIL EXPLOSION!"** she threw the ball of dark energy. Cries of fear came up as the ball hit the ground. They were then suddenly silence by a massive explosion that enveloped the Crag. The explosion lasted for a five minutes as the fires of hell itself engulfed the once mighty fortress. When the dust settled and the smoke cleared, the Crag was nothing but ashes. Not even a single stone remained standing. Mira felt her body descend. Her eyes returned to normal. As her feet touched the ground her takeover failed and she felt herself falling backwards only to be caught by armored hands.

"Overdid it much?" smiled Erza down at her.

"That's supposed to be my line to you." Mira weakly smiled back before passing out from exhaustion.

….

Mira awoke and groaned as her body screamed at her. She felt stiff as a board. She slowly sat up and swung her aching legs over the side of the bed she was in. She looked through a crack in her tent, it was evening already, the sun was slowly setting. Had she been out that long!?

 _Must've blacked out… oh no Robb!_ Mira moved quickly ignoring the pain in her legs. She rushed out of the tent wearing only her robes and sprinted towards Robb's tent. In front of the tent was Erza leaning against the wooden stake that held up the front of the tent.

"How is he?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Erza looked up at Mira, "He's fine. The wounds were shallow so he should be able to take command again by tomorrow. Hell, with the work that old woman you found did they hardly needed to bandage him." Erza thoughts drifted off. How could that old lady be so good at healing. She'd have to learn from her sometime.

Mira smiled with relief. He was ok, he was safe. Good. "I guess you not having to take command for a long time is a relief eh." Mira joked.

Erza chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not much for leading a war, much less one where my magic can't do very much." she walked up to Mira and placed an armored hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and tired." Mira complained. She tilted her neck and felt it pop several times. "Did you get any news from New Magnolia?"

"Yes actually. Gajeel is taking good care of Arya. Apparently he is keeping up with her lessons."

"I'm sure you're happy about that."

"More than you know," replied Erza, "Laxus is organizing a small militia to defend the city now that they have allied with the Starks and we are so close to Harrenhal. Other than that, everything sounds like its same old same old back home."

"Home now huh?" said Mira with a raised eyebrow. Erza sighed.

"It's been almost a year now Mira. No rescue party, no solutions to get home. We have had nothing. I'm starting to believe that this may be where we live out our days."

Mira wanted to argue back. To yell and kick and scream that they would get home. That they would return to Magnolia, back to their guild and away from this hell known as Westeros. But she couldn't argue with Erza, she made a fair point, and she frankly didn't have the energy to do it.

"I'm sure they are trying back home Erza." Erza frowned and nodded.

"Well, I've got to go talk to some captains and leautentiets and you know… burp the lords and ladies." she groaned, "Talk to you soon ok?"

"Ok." with that Erza walked away to deal with her oh so fun task of pleasing nobles.

Mira waited until she was gone then slowly opened the tent flap. She walked inside to see Rob standing up and pacing about the room.

"You look right as rain." she said with a smile.

"Oh it hurts like hell, but I can't afford a few pokes to stop me." he grinned at her and walked up to her. She saw him limp slightly and she gave him a concerned look. "Sprained my ankle, nothing serious." she slapped his chest.

"You still shouldn't be walking about after just being wounded like that!" she yelled. "What if they were more serious and- and!"

"Mira…" he said softly as he embraced her, "I'm fine ok. There is nothing to worry about."

"I know it's just…" she sighed, "I was so scared." she felt some tears come down her cheeks.

Robb just lifted her chin up to his. He didn't need to say a word. He just kissed her. And she kissed him back. The kiss went from a light peck to a deep kiss as they breathed into each other. Mira wrapped her arms around Robb's neck as they continued to kiss. She felt Robb's hands move to her hips and grab her gently. Mira sighed and smiled as she looked into his striking blue eyes. She felt incredible right now. He was with her and she was with him. Alone. They locked lips once again only this time Robb lost his balance and fell backwards with Mira landing atop him. Robb winced and actually laughed a little.

"You're so clumsy." Mira giggled. She then kissed him again as she lay down on him.

"Maybe you…" their lips locked again, "Are just too strong."

They broked the kiss, "What's wrong Robbie, don't like strong women?" she cooed at him. Robb grinned.

"I find it rather arousing actually." he said honestly. Mira threw her head back and laughed as he leaned up and placed kisses on her slender neck. He stopped and looked up to her. She had a look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Mira smiled at him. She was certain. No one had ever made her feel this way before. She felt so happy around him. All the worries and sadness, all of the stress and anxiety melted away when he was with her. Robb felt the same. The sorrow of losing his father and brothers were replaced by the thrill that Mirajane gave him whenever she was around. He didn't care about the deal he made with the Freys in this moment. He knew who is heart belonged to now. It belonged to the white haired beauty straddling him. Mira answered him with another deep kiss. Then she placed her hands on the linen knot around her robes. She daintily undid them revealing herself to Rob who's eyes widened as he marvelled at her beauty.

"I think you like what you see." she smiled at him. Robb just nodded and the two kissed once again. She felt Robb's hands run along her naked form and she couldn't help but give into the pleasure that it gave her. This was the first time she had experienced something like this, and it was incredible. She was lost in a sea of pleasure and she couldn't remember when they began to love each other. By that point Mira was lost in a sea of ecstasy as they made their passions known to each other that evening in the tent outside a destroyed Cragg.

….

The sun shone through a hole in the tent and Mira felt the rays go into her eyes. She squinted and opened them up. She felt a strong arm around her torso. She looked behind her and saw Robb lying with her in his small cot in his tent.

 _Oh yeah…. That happened… wow!_ Mira though as she looked at her messy self. She felt her tangled hair and wiped the sleep from her face. _Wow!_

She carefully moved Robb's arm from her side and rose up from the bed. She stretched out her arms and let out a loud yawn as she blinked more sleep out of her eyes. She scratched an itch on her left arm and placed her robes back over her body. She then felt Robb stir and grab the robes around her once again.

"Already awake huh…" he mumbled with closed eyelids.

"It is morning you dork of course I'm awake." she replied quietly.

"Already," he mumbled again. Then he groaned and picked himself up as well, "Guess there is not time for another round then huh? And what is a dork?"

Mira laughed, "It means you are clueless, and no there is not time for another go, not with an army awaiting their king." Mira replied with a smirk, "But… I think there will be some time tonight."

Robb chuckled, "How did I end up with a woman like you?"

"Compliment or complaint?" Mira asked.

"What do you think?" he replied with a small smirk.

"Hmmm…. Was I that bad in bed?"

Robb threw a pillow at her and she laughed, "Get dressed oh great wolf king! Your army awaits you."

 **And the relationship blooms! This was my first attempt at a romance scene pretty much ever so sorry if it is really bad or really sappy. To be honets, I didn't know if I would be any good at this… but this is GOT and it has to get steamy at some point right? What will happen now is the question… oooh the possibilities are endless. Now, elephant in the room, what happened to Jeyne Westerling… simple she's dead. I never understood that relationship either. They do a good job developing it in the show but in the book it's just kinda out of nowhere and it's sorta a dafuq moment in a way. With this Robb gets a much more developed and true relationship in my opinion at least. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, please rate and review and as always have a nice day!**


	54. Part 3 Chapter 11: Natsu

**Move in is tomorrow! Wow, here we go! Let's do another chapter before life gets insane.**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 11: Natsu

Natsu stared at the road in absolute horror. Dany was next to him, her jaw agape as well. The dusty dirt path to Meereen was lined with corpses, crucified corpses. Thousands of them, as far as the eye could see. A crow landed on the nearest one and began to peck at the body of a young boy. Natsu's immense anger built up and he launched a fireball at the bird, incinerating the animal on contact. He furrowed his brow and a look of pure rage formed on his face. He wanted to just go on an animalistic rampage against the people of Meereen. How could they allow this!? What kind of monster executes people for no reason!?

 _Let me take over,_ growled that strange voice in Natsu's head, _Let me out, and I will exact vengeance._

It was tempting. Whenever that voice appeared in Natsu's head he could feel his power increase exponentially. Even now, as he just thought about letting his rage take over, the heat around his body rose to the point that the sand began turning to glass at his feet.

 _Good, just a little more and I will be unleashed._

Dany removed her horrified eyes to look up at Natsu. What she saw terrified her. His eyes were no longer the friendly brown that she had grown to adore. They were pitch black, not even a shred of white was left. His teeth were sharpening, becoming more predatory in shape. His skin was steaming from the amount of heat coming off of him and the ground was becoming a sheet of glass at his feet. Dany reached out to him and placed a hand on his cheek. The dragonslayer blinked for a second then looked down to Dany. He saw the concern on her face, the worry. The darkness in his eyes slowly faded away and the heat died down as he held her hand to his cheek.

 _Make no mistake boy… I will get out…. I will be released!_

The voice faded and Natsu's eyes returned to normal. He looked at Dany with an ashamed look.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know what just happened."

Dany just embraced him, "It's ok, I feel the same way right now."

Ser Jorah rode up with Daario Naharis, Ser Barristan, and Strong Belwas. The looks on their face were nowhere near as extreme as the one's that Natsu and Dany wore. They had seen war and the atrocities it brings before. Although this sight was much more horrific than what Ser Jorah or even Ser Barristan were used to seeing in war.

"Barbarians." growled Ser Barristan. Ser Jorah nodded his head while Daario just shrugged.

"Effective barbarians." he said, "They got us rattled now. That was obviously their goal."

"No!" muttered Dany, "Not rattled. Pissed, absolutely pissed." she turned to Natsu, "When we get to this city, if they do not surrender, burn it to the damn ground."

Natsu didn't argue. He just nodded his head. No one deserved to live after this atrocity. Not a single soul. Dany then turned to Grey Worm who walked up silently behind her.

"Take the bodies down as we go. Make sure that they are at least given some sort of quick service."

"Yes mother." he replied while Natsu raised an eyebrow as the general of the Unsullied walked away.

"Mother?"

"That's what they call me." Dany replied, "I don't know if I should have that big of a title but… whatever makes them happy I suppose."

"It's a good one."

"You think so?"

"Yes," continued Natsu, "a mother protects their children with every fiber of their being." he looked up to the crucified slaves. The boys, girls, women, men, elderly, and children. "And brings hell to those who harm them." Dany nodded in agreement then silently continued their trek down the road to Meereen.

Within a day the city of Meereen, the greatest of the slaver cities along slaver's bay, was in sight. It was truly a sight to behold. The walls were easily thick enough to hold eight rows of men and as tall as most buildings inside of the city, with the exception of two great pyramids that pierced the blue sky above the jewel of Slaver's bay. Dany frowned as she looked on the city. Their army was already in place along the walls. They would not meet them in combat, they wanted her to come to them. The great sandstone gates were sealed shut. And a lone horsemen awaited them in front of the gates. Dany's army came to a stop several hundred yards from the wall. Dany trotted forward on her horse and shouted out in Valyrian for the city to surrender or face annihilation and fire for their crimes against humanity. The masters atop the wall were heard laughing at her. Then the man in front of the gates dismounted his horse, pulled down his pants and peed on the ground in front of him.

"Wha!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"He is showing his dominance." mumbled Ser Barristan.

"I don't get it."

Barristan put his hand to his forehead. This boy! "He is saying he is better than you."

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Natsu. He slammed his fists together. "Lemme at him Dany, I'll clean his clock!" Flames were slightly leaking out of Natsu's mouth as the anticipation in his body built.

Dany closed her eyes and smiled. She could always count on her pyro. She moved out of his way and motioned for him to go ahead. Natsu smirked that toothy grin and charged full speed ahead at Meereen's champion. Flames formed around his fists as he reveled in the feeling of adrenaline before battle.

"WAAAAIIIIIT!" shouted a high pitched voice. Natsu dug his heels into the dirt as he slowed himself down. He skidded to a stop a foot from the enemy's champion.

"Huh? Who said that?" Natsu pointed his finger at the massive, muscular champion. "Was it you?" the man growled angrily at him.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" A blur of fur and something slammed into Natsu's chest sending him careening back from the champion and rolling head over heals in the dirt. Natsu yelled out in pain and glared at the thing clutching his chest. He was about to rip it off and roast the damn thing when he saw it, the blue fur and angelic wings. The fur was partially hidden under massive golden robes and jewelry but it was there.

"Happy?" muttered Natsu stunned. "HAPPPY!" He grabbed the furball on his chest and squeezed him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Ack- Natsu- choking- need, *gasp* air!" painted the blue cat named Happy as he struggled to get out of Natsu's grip.

A few feet away Dany, Jorah, Barristan, and Daario stared at the ridiculousness of the scene. Dany just looked at the two completely slack jawed. Jorah's right eye was twitching as his brain was still trying to fully comprehend what he was looking at. He leaned over to Dany.

"So the blue cat…. he wasn't just making that up."

Dany slowly shook her head, "Apparently not."

"He's not batshit crazy?"

"Nope. And don't call him that again."

Jorah didn't respond. He was still trying to process this. Meanwhile, Happy finally got out of Natsu's grip and looked back at the city behind him. He raised his small paws and out and yelled as loud as he good.

"I the great Harpy! Lord of the Universe and the almighty protector of this city! Do declare that we surrender to these people! We must make peace not war!"

Natsu looked at Happy with constricted pupils and a wide open mouth, "Lord… of… the… universe…."

A stirring occurred on the walls as the Master's nervously shuffled their feet. Happy had a tick mark form on his head and he flew at full speed to the walls. The Master's looked up to him terrified as Happy put on his best scary face.

"Do you wish to anger god?" he said spookily. The Master's practically wet themselves as they frantically ordered the gates to be opened and the army to be dispersed. They then knelt to their knees and bowed before the flying. Natsu slowly made his way back to Dany.

"What're they saying?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the spectacle.

"They are apologizing to the god of Meereen the great Harpy for their misjudgement. They are begging for his forgiveness." mumbled Dany completely shocked.

Happy put his finger to his chin like he was thinking really hard about it. Then he just scowled.

"You are forgiven humans. Now go prepare my chambers for our new guests." he said dismissively, "I wish for them to stay in the greatest of comfort." The Master's scurried to their feet and rushed off to the one of the large pyramids with a great winged statue atop it. Happy was enjoying every moment of this. He then sped back to Natsu and Dany.

"Natsu! Come on!" he exclaimed. He gripped Natsu's hand and pulled only for his friend to resist him. "What are you waiting for!?" yelled Happy impatiently. Then he saw that the girl behind him was holding Natsu's other hand. He sly smirk appeared on Happy's lips.

"Happy don't you dare-"

"Sooooooo…." Happy wrapped an arm around Dany's shoulders, "Who might you be?"

"Uhhhhhhh…."

"Let me guess, you loooooove Natsu." he let the words roll of his tongue.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID CAT!" roared Natsu as he slammed a fist into Happy's face.

"You're so cruel!" cried Happy as tears came down his face.

"I know you are faking!" pointed Natsu as he stomped his feet.

"Yeah, but it still hurt you big meanie!"

"Big meanie!"

"Natsu…" Dany looked at Natsu, "Let's get caught up and figure this out while we are not being stared at by over twenty thousand armed soldiers."

Natsu whipped his head back and forth between the nervous unsullied and the angry Meereen who just saw their god get punched by their enemy. Natsu folded his arms.

"Fine." he muttered.

Happy got up from the ground, "Great!" he replied cheerfully. He then picked up Natsu who was still gripping Dany, "Let's go!"

Dany felt herself soar into the air. Her feet left the safety of the ground very quickly and she soon realized that the only thing keeping her from plummeting to her death was a winged, blue cat and the straining muscles in Natsu's arms. Dany then felt something strange in her stomach. Her face turned green and her cheeks puffed out.

*blurp* "Ugh…" she groaned. _Motion Sickness…. Whhhhhhhy!_

…..

After several sickening and absolutely terrifying moments. Dany finally felt her feet touch the safety of stone floors. But her motion sickness got the best of her and she collapsed in a heap on the ground as she landed. Natsu landed next with the practiced ease that he and Happy perfected so many years ago. Happy looked droopy as he lazily floated in the air above them.

"Geez… she's as heavy as Lucy is."

Dany snapped out of her sickness filled daze and glared daggers at the blue cat.

"Are you calling me fat?" then she looked at Natsu, "And who the hell is Lucy?"

Natsu defensively raised his hands as he sweatdropped and attempted to babble his way out of this. Dany just huffed and walked into the main room from the pyramid balcony they were all on. Natsu turned to Happy with an angry look.

"Way to go jackass. You pissed her off!"

"Me! You're the one who brought up Lucy!"

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT YOU SAY SOMETIMES DAMN CAT!?"

"I'm not a cat! I'm an exceed!" retorted Happy.

"Same difference!" Natsu then turned away from his old friend and followed Dany inside. He brushed past the purple drapes that covered the entryway and saw Dany sitting glumly on the bedside. Natsu lay down next to her and put his hands behind his back.

"So yeah that's Happy…" he said trying to get a conversation going.

"He's an ass." she muttered.

"Yeah but he's my ass."

"What?"

Natsu squinted his eyes. "That came out wrong."

Dany actually smiled a little. She just couldn't stay angry at Natsu no matter how hard she tried. But the smile disappeared as she reflected on the events of the past few weeks. Her feelings for the boy next to her were growing. She didn't know what to do about them. Hell, she doubted he had a clue what to do about them either. When they did kiss, which only happened a couple times, it was her initiating it and catching him completely off guard. But that doesn't mean flame brain wasn't a good kisser, quite the opposite. But who is Lucy?

 _UGH! My Brain is scrambled right now!_

"Lucy is an old friend of mine." muttered Natsu as if he read her mind, "She, she was a really good friend. I was the one who helped her get into Fairy Tail…" Natsu sighed, "She was the one your brother put in a cage."

Realization dawned on Dany. The blonde girl that was beaten, whipped, and bruised, suspended along the walls of pentos all those months ago, was Natsu's good friend. No wonder Viserys acted so confident around Natsu despite the fact that he knew the pink haired boy could've easily killed him. He was blackmailing him. But that only lasted so long. The blonde disappeared a few nights before she left with Khal Drogo.

"What happened to her?"

Natsu looked at her face, "I made a deal with a lady named… named… Melodrama? No… Melisauna… no… Melisandre," Dany's face paled, "Yeah Melisandre. She said she would free Lucy and in exchange I must protect you until she came back."

Dany's heart skipped a few beats. Melisandre, a name everyone feared. The red witch. She was involved in all of this. In Natsu becoming close to her, in him becoming her treasured partner, and who knows what else. What was that evil woman controlling? How? When?

"So the only reason that you are even with me… is because of a deal you made with the red witch?" Dany prayed in her very soul that wasn't the case.

"At first yeah," Dany's heart sank, "But then… but then I got to you know you a little more. And, well," Natsu furrowed his brows and smacked his stomach, "DAMN BAD FISH FEELING!"

 _He keeps saying that when he is around me. Why? What does he mean? What could equal a bad fish… oh. OOOOOOOH._

Realization dawned on Dany as she put the pieces together. Her heart soared now as she realized what the bad fish feeling Natsu was experience was. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands.

"I got that same feeling too."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Did Jorah give you food poisoning with his latest meal?"

Dany laughed aloud completely forgetting how irritated she was just a few moments ago, "No silly. I got that same feeling as you do."

"Well do you have any idea what it is!? Cause I'm confused."

Dany planted a light kiss on his warm lips, "I do," She said then she kissed him again, "But I'm… not … telling ya." she replied playfully.

"AWW COME ON!"

"Nope, you just gotta figure it out on your own." she stood and walked out to the balcony and through the purple drapes leaving Natsu scratching his head and silently fuming at what she meant.

"So you doooo looooove him." Happy silently teased from the railing as she leaned against it and overlooked the city of Meereen. The sun was starting to set behind the great rocky hills to the west of the city. Dany looked down at the cat with a glare that only Erza could match.

"Say a single word, and your hide is mine."

"Yes ma'am!" saluted and alarmed and petrified Happy. "Um… if you excuse me, I got to lead my people in a vigil to the night or something like that."

"Why!?"

"Cause I'm the almighty Harpy, Happy!" He pumped his fist in the air, "And I am the Lord of the Universe!" He soared down to the city below and flew in the direction of the pyramid with the large winged statue atop it.

"Lord of the Universe." snorted Dany, "yeah and I'm Igneel."

 **And Happy has arrived on the scene in a glorious way that only the Lord of the Universe could arrive in. I had so much fun putting this one together! I just loved the idea when it came to my head and just, yeah, this was fun! Next, why did Dany get motion sick when flying with happy when Natsu doesn't. I thought it would be a funny little twist to make it so she can handle normal transportation but not Happy or dragon's. Should make her attempts to fly her own dragons hilarious too. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	55. Part 3 Chapter 12: Erza

**Hi everyone! I'm back, finally. It's been a hectic few days, moving into my dorm, finding classes, figuring out where to eat, getting a new job, it's been crazy. But I finally have some time so here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 12: Erza

Erza shifted her armor shoulder pauldrons on her new set of armor. They were a little tight on her shoulders but she knew that they just needed to be broke in. They were brand new, forged for her in the city while she was recovering from her grievous wound. Emblazoned on the breastplate was a black wolf, howling at the sky. The sigil of house Stark made in a way that was even more terrifying. She now sported a new metal skirt as well, a gift from the amazing smith who crafted it. He and his young apprentice, what was his name… Gendry? They forged it for her when they arrived, a thank you for her letting them into the city. She was the one who greeted them at the gates and then convinced Mira to allow them in. Mira was picky about who she let into the city, she didn't want to deny anyone but she was always very careful. Lisanna was always required to… interview new arrivals in order to weed out any bad apples. Erza thought that it was an extreme precaution but no less a necessary one. It made sure that any Lannister spies did not get into the city.

Speaking of Mirajane, Erza was having trouble finding her at the moment. She wasn't in her tent in the morning and the sun was starting to rise high in the sky overhead. Erza needed to discuss with her and Robb their next move and what to do about the Lannister army that was now attempting to encircle his retreating army.

They had come out of nowhere days ago. After the horrific destruction of the Cragg, it was discovered that the Lannisters had moved out of Harrenhall as soon as Robb began to move west and were now attempting to cut off any retreat for him and his men. It was a masterstroke in strategy. It had caught them off balance and unawares. The morale was dropping as more and more skirmishes occurred between themselves and the enemy as they neared the riverlands once again. Erza was growing more and more concerned as well. The Lannisters were becoming increasingly bold. She had to go out more than once a day to help the exhausted men fend off small bands of Lannister and Tyrell soldiers from breaking throught their supply and retreat routes. Yet through all of this chaos, Erza had only seen Robb and Mira twice. Once the night after the Cragg, and once the morning after when the news came in that they had walked into a deadly trap. Since then, she has not seen them at all. She knew that Robb was busy strategizing different ways to get around the enemy and get home safely but the fact that he had not been discussing anything besides in meetings was interesting. And Mira was even more strange. She was never around. At night she was hardly in her tent, and during the day she was leading the charge against enemy attacks while Erza organized the defenses. Communication was important for any campaign, and theirs was extremely lacking right now.

Erza made her way towards Robb's tent. She was hoping he'd be there right now. As she approached she stopped dead in her tracks. Exiting the tent was Mira, and she had a different spring in her step than usualy. Mira turned and saw Erza looking at her. Mira blushed and her face became redder than a tomato. Nothing else was needed for Erza. Her blood boiled. Despite the warnings she had given Mira, that devil bitch went and did it didn't she!

Erza stomped forward with an intimidating stare. Mira shook off her embarrassment and waited for Erza to come to her.

"Mira." muttered Erza.

"I know what you are going to say already… so spit it out." Mira replied.

Erza wanted to scream at her at the top of her lungs. War was no time for any romantic endeavors. Too many lives were at stake for Robb to be distracted. But instead, Erza sighed and closed her eyes.

"How long?" she asked.

"Umm… since the Cragg." muttered Mira with a shocked expression.

Erza just shook her head, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is Mira?"

"How dangerous what is?" said a male voice that suddenly entered the conversation. Robb appeared outside the tent, shirtless. Mira blushed at his toned body while Erza slowly turned her head to Robb and gave him a menacing glare.

"Erza please don't-"

"COME ON KINGY!" roared Erza as she grabbed Robb by the ear and began dragging him away from Mira, "WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT!"

Robb squirmed and fought to get out of Erza's iron grip. He looked pleadingly at Mira but Mira shrugged. "Just don't piss her off anymore than she is already!" Yelled Mira with her trademark smile.

"HELP ME!" yelled Robb.

"Love you too!" was the reply.

Robb struggled until they reached Erza's tent. She then heaved Robb inside of the tent with the force of a giant. Robb scrambled to the back of the tent and looked back to see Erza playing with one of her many swords. Twirly the razor sharp point on the tip of her gloved finger.

"So… Robb…. Like I said, we need to talk." Erza flicked the sword up, grabbed it by the hilt, then slammed it into the wooden post holding her tent up. The sword bit into the wood and lodged itself in the pole with a thunderous wham. "About your relationship with Mira."

Robb gulped. He knew of Erza's anger reputation. Apparently, it had gotten worse since King's Landing. "What about it?"

"First of all. Do you realize how dangerous this is and-"

"I do realize how dangerous it is." barked Robb, "I do know that the Frey's will be pissed. I do know that the Lannisters, the Tyrells, hell the devil himself could probably use this against me!" Erza stared at him stunned. She was not expecting Robb to angrily shout at her. "But know this Erza! Mira is everything to me! I would do anything and everything to protect her and keep her safe! So you can just shove your words up-"

Her hand moved too fast for him to even see. He felt her metal covered hand grip his curly hair and force his head downwards, then he felt a metal knee smack into his face. A massive whack was heard and Robb's vision blurred and his head pounded as he slumped back after Erza released her grip. He felt his nose and, it was bleeding but not broken. However, he knew he had a shiner under his left eye. Robb's vision began to clear and he heard Erza speak again.

"Never… ever…. Interrupt me."

"Yes ma'am!" he replied instantly.

Erza sighed, "No, you are not ready after all." she mumbled.

"Huh? Wait, what!?"

"That was a test idiot!?" replied Erza who was clearly frustrated, "To see if you had the strength of a man or a boy. And you are still a boy."

Robb looked at her utterly confused, "What do you mean?"

Erza shook her head. _He can be as bad as Natsu sometimes, I swear!_ "You are still a boy. You are no man. A knee to the face and a little intimidation was all it took to break you." realization dawned on Robb's face, "How can you take care of Mira when you could turn on her on a dime with the right amount of pressure."

"That is not a fair test!" he yelled.

"It's plenty fair!" replied Erza, "As a king you will face far worse. As a husband you will face even worse."

"How could you know that!?"

"Cause I watched your father!"

Robb fell silent. Erza hit a nerve, he was completely silent.

"You lack your father's strength. His drive, his willingness to put others before himself! Who was the one executed, beheaded!? None of his men! He was! He made sure that as much of his people were able to escape as possible before it all collapsed around him! He died putting others before his own pleasures! He knew honor more than anyone else. Before you talk anything about Mira being before you I want you to look at your men! They are exhausted, demoralized, and defeated. They are far from home in a land they don't know and their King has disappeared on them! Instead of leading, he is pleasuring himself with my friend." Robb sat somberly on the floor. "I honestly don't care if you are with Mira. I can't control her, I learned that a long time ago." Erza continued, "I'm genuinely glad she is happy. But I'm not convinced about you yet. You may have won battles, but you leave when you get a prick from an arrow, you let your men fight for you at the walls, you send the one you should protect the most to fight the battles for you." Robb bowed his head in shame, "I thought you learned more from your father than that." Robb felt a massive amount of pain in his heart. Erza let him sit in silence for a moment.

Robb took it all in. His men, they were in that bad of a state. He didn't notice. And Mira, he was supposed to protect her, yet she was the one fighting his enemies.

"You're right." he mumbled. "I'm not my father. I probably never will be. You're right about me as well. I failed to notice my men's plight. And I'm failing to protect Mira. I-" Robb choked up a bit, "I want to do better. I want to!" Erza lowered her gaze at the man on the floor. She was beginning to wonder if she took it a little too far.

"Get up." she muttered.

"What?"

"I said get up!" Erza barked. Robb slowly picked himself up, his head still throbbing from Erza's strike.

"Now, next lesson. Don't be your father. Hold his values, but don't be him."

Robb looked at her confused.

"In order to be a good man, especially to Mira, you must be your own person. Hold your father's values and lessons close. Aim for his strength, his honor, his integrity. But don't become him, because then you will lose yourself. A lost man can't protect jack shit. Understand?" Robb nodded. "Now then, let's try this again, what does Mira mean to you Robb?"

Robb thought hard, "Everything. She means everything to me." he replied. "And I won't let anyone say differently."

Erza smirked a little at him, removed the sword from the post and tossed it to him. "Then prove it."

"What?" Before he could react Erza charged at him, kicked him in the gut and jumped to the exit.

"Protect her."

Erza exited and raced through the encampment until she saw Mira. Mira looked over at her and originally smiled. Then she saw the sword in the look in Erza's eyes. Mira's face grew incredibly serious. She built up the magic pressure around her and prepared to use her takeover when she saw Erza's sword get blocked by another blade, Robb's blade. Erza's serious face didn't show a single hint of emotion. She backed away from Robb and raised her blade for a powerful blow. Robb charged at her and swung his blade upward, perfectly parrying her strike. Erza then flipped over him and raced towards Mira again. She then heard the whistle of steel on her left side then pain in her shoulder. The damn shoulder pauldron! She lost her footing and stumbled forward landing in a cloud of dust at Mira's feet. She looked to her shoulder and saw a dagger in it. Then she felt a steel sword at her throat. Erza tensed a little then smiled.

"Well done Robb." she mumbled.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Mira with rage that only Erza could equal.

Erza rose and grabbed the dagger. She winced then removed the blade. It didn't go in too deep but she'd have to get someone to bandage that. Mira huffed furiously behind her. She turned to Mira.

"Not now."

"FUCK OFF!" yelled Mira. She was about to pound Erza into the earth when she saw Erza turn to Robb and kneel before him.

"My king." she said. The men who had gathered to the commotion stared stunned at the scene. Erza bowed to no one. Not even Lady Catelyn. The only person she gave that kind of respect to was Lord Eddard Stark. "You have earned my respect." she said, "you bested me, and protected your own. You had the full knowledge that I could've ended your life without breaking a sweat yet you selflessly threw yourself in front of Mira. Like your father would've done for your mother."

Mira's rage began to dissipate. Was Erza testing Robb this whole time. She didn't know whether to be thankful or incredibly angry.

"Protect Mira from any threat. Keep her safe and cherish her." Erza continued. Mira's rage was gone now as she listened to Erza intently. "She is a great person. Kind, sweet, generous and strong. She is a loving sister and an incredible friend." Erza's knees were still in the earth and her sword was in front of her. Mira was stunned by what Erza was saying. They had been rival for so long. They even hated each other when they were younger. "Treat her well." Robb simply nodded, in a way that reminded Erza of Eddard almost immediately. Something had changed in the young man in front of her just now. He had just cast aside his childish self. Erza rose and sheathed her sword. She then walked over to a horse and mounted it.

Mira snapped out of her stunned stupor. "Erza where are you going!?"

"I'm going-"

A messenger was sprinting up to the group. He had sweat drenching his simple clothes and a fearful look in his eyes.

"King Robb! King Robb!" he called. Erza glared at him. He was ruining her epic moment!

"Easy soldier." said Robb as the man ground to a halt in front of him, "Catch your breath then calmly tell me."

The man took a few quick breaths, "New Magnolia, it's surrounded. The Lannisters have it surrounded. They have apparently attacked a couple times, and managed to free the Mountain and Kevan Lannister. The remnants of the city are being protected by-"

Mira's heart rose to her throat, as did Erza's. New Magnolia was under attack.

Mira felt a multitude of emotions but above them all was anger. She was ready to break some heads now. Erza felt the same way. The two looked at each other and nodded, each understanding what was about to happen.

The man needed to say no more. Robb pushed him out of the way. He rushed up to his horse and mounted the black stallion quickly. Mira mounted it as well and gripped his torso. Robb snarled as he absorbed the news even more. "GREATJON!"

"Yes your grace?" answered the large man who was one of Robb's closest advisors.

"Ready the men to move now! We have an army to decimate. For they dare harm my family!" Robb's horse bucked and then sped off down the road with Erza galloping after him. The Greatjon all the while was barking orders as the men hastily put out fires and raced off after their king, not even bothering to remove the tents.

 _Don't worry Lisanna, Elfman… I'm coming!_ Thought Mira.

….

Lisanna sprinted towards the enemy. Her tiger takeover was active and she clawed her way throught the sea of armor and blades in front of her. She heard a massive clap of thunder and figured that Laxus was having his way with the some poor company of soldiers.

" **IRON DRAGON'S PILLAR!"** Roared Gajeel as he helped fend off the advancing soldiers from the last group of tents that were not under enemy control. Around all of them were bodies. Both friend and foe. The poor people tried to defend themselves, but against trained enemies they were no match. Now, only Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, and Laxus remained standing. They were doing everything in their power to curb the tide of solidiers with lion banners from getting past them.

Lisanna heard a whistling noise above her. Arrows. They came down like a swarm of hornets. All of them towards her. She braced for the end. There were too many to dodge. She wasn't fast enough. She had gone too far from shelter. She saw the razor sharp tips bearing down on her.

"Lisanna!" roared a voice behind her.

"Elfman…"

A massive shadow enveloped her and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end. But then she opened her eyes. She was alive. But how, then she looked up. Elfman was in his beast take over, and he was riddled with arrows.

"Elfman!" cried Lisanna as her brother's takeover failed and slumped to the ground. The Lannisters then began to push forward once again. Lisanna knelt down, "ELFMAN! COME ON WE NEED TO GO!" She gripped his arm and tried to drag his massive form. "COME ON!"

"Just go Lisanna! Get back to Laxus." he barked back. He weakly stood, "I'll give you time."

"HELL NO!" sobbed Lisanna, "You're coming too!"

Elfman just looked back and grinned, "A real man protects his sister." He charged forward. Just as he was about to make impact with the enemy a slender form closed the gap in front of him. A form with wild white hair, wings, and claws for hands.

"Elfman…" it growled, "A real man also stays with his sister when she needs him."

Elfman grinned then collapsed from exhaustion. The Lannisters stopped advancing and stared at the monster in front of them.

"Now then," growled Mira, "You dare harm my family." the Lannisters slowly shrank back, "YOU WILL DIE!"

Magic erupted around Mira in a devastating show of force. Mira curled into a ball and gathered magic around her form.

" **EVIL… EXPLOSION!** " She opened her form again and an immense ball of dark energy launched at the enemy. In just a few seconds the entire assault was stopped as an enormous explosion ripped through their lines. Mira's rage was unabated as she raced forward and slashed several more Lannister soldiers with her razor sharp claws. Then more panic erupted as Robb's army slammed into the Lannister flanks with Robb at the lead and Erza beside him.

"End them!" yelled Robb and his army answered with a thundering war cry. The clash of steel and bodies rang through the air as the two armies clashed in New Magnolia. Mira whirled through the chaos, wreaking havoc and devastating her opponents. Within minutes the Lannister army was in full retreat. Mira defeated one more enemy soldier before letting the rest run.

 _Good, let them tell the tale of the demon._ She thought. She then let her takeover fall and she rushed back to her brother and sister. Elfman was already being bandaged by some of Robb's maesters and Laxus was passed out by a wooden stake. Gajeel was calming Arya down and Erza was looking over the men. Robb was waiting for her. He rushed up to her and enveloped her in a hug then kissed her hard on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For you getting back to me safely." he replied. Mira smiled sadly at him as she observed the area around her. The devastation was unreal. Thousands of dead, thousands more wounded. And just half a dozen tents still standing. Mira felt her eyes tear up but she held back the tears. SHe couldn't cry now, her people needed her to be strong. But it was too much. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. She had failed her people. She left them and by leaving them she left them exposed. They didn't fear the two beasts, the enemy feared the demon. She felt Robb's comforting arms around her as she cried for those that had been lost in a battle that she felt she could've prevented.

….

It had been two days since the attack. Two long days. There were only two dozen survivors not including Laxus, Gajeel, Lisanna, Elfman, and Arya. Twenty four souls out of the several thousand that once called this place home. Erza observed from the hilltop. The bodies, there were too many to bury. Mira was furious at Robb for forcing them to move to Riverrun immediately but then the reports became to come in that the Lannisters were regrouping once again. This time though, the Tyrells would come too. And they were fresh. Robb's army of the north was certainly not. They couldn't afford to wait, they needed to leave now.

As they were about to leave, another messenger reached Erza.

"Message for King Robb."

Erza closed her eyes. He was busy consoling Mira, the last thing he needed now was to be disturbed. "I'll take it."

She grabbed the letter and looked down, it was an invitation to a wedding in three months time… at the Twins.

 **AND DUN DUN DUN! A Wedding huh, sounds like fun! Anyways this chapter had to get a lot done. I needed to show that Erza was gonna not destroy Robb for being Mira's lover but I also wanted to show how Erza makes someone prove that they are worthy of it. She was harsh true, but she is starting to adjust to this harsh world and she knows that someone strong is needed to protect Mira (at least in her eyes.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please rate, review, and as always, have a nice day.**


	56. Part 3 Chapter 13: Wendy

**Another chapter ready to go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 13: Wendy

Wendy shuffled her feet nervously on the cobblestone road. She was surrounded by Lannister guards and in front of her was King's Landing's main gate. He was arriving now. The lord of Dorn he was here early. They weren't expecting him for another few weeks even months. But he was here already. Wendy looked to her left. She saw Joffrey standing in his royal robes looking completely annoyed with having to wait in the hot sun for a man lower than him in his opinion. Tyrion was next in line. He was still waiting for his command to be set up, so for now he still had to play politics. And lastly was Lord Tywin. He stood in front of the gate in regal red robes with gold trimmings. Wendy wore a fancy red dress as well with plenty of silver and gold on it while Joffrey donned his normal kingly clothes.

The gates shuddered then began to creak open. They slowly grinded against the cobblestones as they lazily swung open to reveal…. A messenger. Wendy looked over to Tywin who looked absolutely livid. He was internalizing it, trying his best to not show his burning rage. But Wendy had become adept at seeing emotions. And his was not pleasant at the moment.

"Good afternoon my lords! I bring a message from Prince Doran Martell!" Called the messenger.

"Spit it out then!" barked Joffrey who got an intimidating glare from Tywin in return.

"What he meant was, may we hear it please." he replied with unnerving calm.

The messenger barely missed a beat, "Prince Doran is currently too ill to travel now, so he sent his brother in his stead."

 _WAIT… brother. As in… NO! NO! NO! NO!_ Wendy screamed internally.

"Oberyn Martell then." groaned Tywin. "May I ask his whereabouts?"

"Right here you crotchety bastard." said a man with a heavy accent. Wendy whirled to her right to see a middle aged man wearing a sand colored tunic and brown pants approaching them. He sported a moustache and a thin beard that were neatly trimmed on his face and a closely cropped hairstyle hairstyle that was perfect for hot climates. Beside him was a woman who clung to his left arm. She was gorgeous in Wendy's eyes. The woman had long, flowing, brown hair and an incredible complexion. She wore a rich purple dress as well as many gold bracelets on her arms.

"Ah, so he appears." muttered Tyrion with a small smirk.

"Prince Oberyn, it is a pleasure to greet you." said Tywin through clenched teeth, "And who might this be?" he asked motioning to the woman beside him.

"Ah, this is my lovely counterpart, Ellaria Sand." She smiled at Tywin. "And I believe that you must be Tyrion Lannister." He said pointing to Tyrion.

"How could you have guessed?" responded the Imp sarcastically.

"Oh, the color of your hair maybe." was the reply.

"May I ask why you are here instead of your brother?" snarled Tywin.

"Ah, you see, my dear brother is feeling rather ill and he left for the Water Gardens to recover," explained Oberyn, "So he sent me to attend this wedding and take his seat on the small council in his place."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" whispered Ellaria with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh," said Oberyn with a small frown, "And to marry this woman named Wendy Lannister… where is she anyways, I hear she is quite the strong and beautiful thing."

"Um…" Wendy shyly rose her hand, "Here."

Oberyn looked at her for a second then looked behind her, then back at Wendy again. He turned to Tywin and pointed at her as he did so. "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

Oberyn scoffed and shook his head, "Fuck that? Fuck that!" he stormed away with Ellaria in tow as Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. That went just as she hoped, maybe-

"Tyrion, Wendy, go after him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." ordered Tywin.

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

"Yes father." Tyrion took Wendy by the hand, "C'mon young one. We best hurry." The two rushed off and went street by street searching for the man known as the Red Viper untill only one was left. Tyrion grimaced as he stared down a road he was all too familiar with. Wendy looked down it thinking it was just a normal street until she saw a naked woman in the window of one building and strange moaning noises coming from another.

Tyrion sighed, "Looks like you'll be getting an education today." he frowned as they walked down the street.

"On what?" asked Wendy.

"Oh you'll see." replied Tyrion, "I guess this isn't a bad way to learn. You will be seeing the best, if Oberyn's sexual appetite leads him to the place I believe he is at."

"Sexual…" Wendy mumbled, "Appetite." _Oh dear God!_

The two of them walked up to a fancy building with several scantily clad woman standing outside of it. They smiled at Wendy and beamed when they saw Tyrion. They obviously knew who he was as they tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear words that Wendy wouldn't dare repeat.

"Alright." sighed Tyrion, "Brace yourself." he shoved the doors to the brothel open and Wendy was stunned by what she saw. She instantly closed her eyes.

"You can't find your husband if you don't open your eyes." she heard Tyrion say.

"He is not my husband and I will not open my eyes!"

"Oh come now! It's just naked bodies, you've never seen one before?"

"I've never seen that position before!"

Tyrion looked across the main room and saw two woman pressed against each other.

"Oh, well…. like I said, you are getting an education today." he took Wendy's hand, "C'mon, I know exactly where Oberyn is in this place."

"I'm not going!"

"Do you want to be near me, or by yourself?"

Wendy stood silently for a moment with her eyes shut. She sighed in defeat and opened her eyes. Erza and Carla would probably throttle her right now if they saw this. Especially Carla… Wendy face blanched, she would know, and she would not be pleased. They passed several more rooms with strange noises coming from them before entering a room at the very end of a long hall. Inside was a large bed with many pillows and blankets. On it was a naked Oberyn Martell with Ellaria on his right, a woman on top of him, and another naked man on his left. Wendy blanched at the sight.

"Ah, Tyrion!" grinned Oberyn as he lifted a wine glass while the woman grinded against him, "Care to join!?" Then he saw Wendy standing there as well and his cheerful expression soured. He mumbled something to the woman and man who left immediately afterwards. "I take it this is not a pleasure trip?"

"No, unfortunately." replied Tyrion. "We have been ordered to fetch you and take you back to the palace. The ceremony is tomorrow anyways."

Oberyn laid his head back and breathed several curse words, "I will not!" he finally barked, "I will not marry her. In Dorne we do not touch children!"

 _Oh thank god! He has some morals!_

"I'll fuck a goat before I do that!"

 _I'm better than a goat you dirty desert dweller!_

 __"I'm sure, but a deal is a deal. And well…there... I got nothing." said Tyrion in defeat.

"Has she even had her moon's blood?" asked Ellaria.

"What's that?" asked Wendy. She then saw Oberyn bury his face in his hands.

"Oh by the seven…" he grumbled, "I'm going to kick my brother's ass!" He then rose and Wendy got a full view of his front. She turned as red as a tomato as she saw more than she ever wanted to see. Oberyn looked over at her. "What?" he looked down, "I'm naked so what."

"She is well, a little innocent." replied Tyrion.

"Oh I can tell by her face. She is acting like this is the first time she has seen a cock."

"It is." deadpanned Tyrion.

"SEVEN HELLS!" roared Oberyn, "I-just-agh!" he punched the wall and several bricks dislodged. He then took several deep breaths and seemed to calm himself. "I don't like this."

"I don't either." said Wendy breaking her silence, "But, we got to apparently. I don't wish to get on Lord Tywin's bad side. At least not yet."

Oberyn eyed the girl in front of him, "Not yet eh." he smirked a little, "So there is a little spunk in you."

"Oberyn." glowered Ellaria.

"I'm just admiring a character trait Ellaria not grabbing her by the tits!" explained Oberyn.

"Just shut up and get your clothes on!" interrupted Tyrion, "There is a small council meeting in ten minutes and being late is not an option."

…..

"What is the news?" asked Tywin to Lord Varys. The small council meeting had been under way for over an hour now. They had just sat through a boring explanation of finances by Littlefinger and the droning of Pycelle over the lack of proper medicinal remedies. Now they were getting to stuff that interested both Wendy and Oberyn. The war.

"The plan worked, Stark was forced to retreat after destroying the Cragg." said Varys, "And… the assault on the refugee city was somewhat successful."

Wendy's heart stopped. Attack on the refugee city. What!?

"What do you mean by somewhat?" asked Tywin with his usual tone of demand.

"Meaning the camp was nearly completely wiped out. But Stark arrived a routed the army there."

"The goal was to destroy that damn camp, that was accomplished." said Tywin. He was about to end the meeting when Varys cleared his throat.

"My little birds also gave me some more information. One we could use to our advantage."

Tywin leaned over in his chair motioned for Varys to continue.

"Robb Stark it seems has broken his deal with the Freys. The Freys do not know of this yet but I'm sure they are about to find out."

"A dangerous move, but with whom?" asked Tyrion.

"A mystery woman. Description was…." Wendy was about to zone out, "White hair, brown eyes, a very beautiful complexion, voluptuous and beautiful body as well." Wendy nearly choked on the water she was sipping.

"Are you alright Lady Wendy?" asked Oberyn. Wendy couldn't respond. She knew exactly who they were talking about. Mira, it was Mira.

"Do you know of this Wendy?" asked Tywin sternly.

"I-I-" Wendy was at a loss. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do.

"Yes, Wendy." sneered Littlefinger, "Is this a friend from your world."

Oberyn raised an eyebrow, "Her world?"

"I'll explain later." snapped Wendy as she stared down Littlefinger.

"It is isn't it." Littlefinger continued, "Please explain to us what she is like."

Wendy knew what he really meant, tell us everything about her… or else. Tywin was looking at her with that stone gaze that made her blood turn ice cold. She thought of Carla and Cana. They were in the worst places possible. Cana was probably nearing Casterly Rock by now and Carla was with Wendy but she could barely protect her as it is. If it was just herself here, she wouldn't say a word. She'd die first. But she knew they wouldn't do that though. They would target her friends and make her suffer that way. Wendy sighed and bowed her head.

"Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Fairy Tail."

"Demon!" exclaimed Tywin, "You don't mean!?"

"Yes, the demon that was protecting the refugee camp, is your mystery woman. She is up there with Erza Scarlett as one of the most powerful wizards in all of Earthland. She used takeover magic to allow herself to transform into demons with incredible power."

Littlefinger smiled victoriously. He had done it again. "Weaknesses."

Wendy hesitated.

"Weaknesses?" Snarled Tywin.

Wendy was about to speak when a hand slammed on the table.

"Enough of this fuckery!" roared Oberyn. He rose and grabbed Wendy by the arm. "You have a master of whisperers. Have his little birds tell you!" he looked down at Wendy who was on the verge of tears, "C'mon."

The two left the room and quickly made their way up to Oberyn's private quarters.

"Why am I hear." sniffled Wendy.

"Because, they will come after you unless you stay close to me."

"But Carla!"

"Ellaria is taking care of it now." he said in a calm voice, "you don't think I don't do my research do you. I know a little about you. Not much, but enough to know that you have a pet cat you adore. She is being taken somewhere safe as we speak." He felt Wendy embrace him out of nowhere. Oberyn was taken aback for a second. He wasn't expecting that.

"Thank you." Wendy sniffled through the tears.

"Your, your welcome." Replied Oberyn as he detached himself and sat her down on an easy chair across from him. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle and set them on the table. The cork popped open easily and he poured two glass, "I'm not sure if you drink, but if you are going to be my…. Wife…. You better get used to it."

Wendy nodded and grabbed the glass. The odor was weird. It smelled like sour fruit. She took a sip and winced. It burned in her mouth. She coughed and winced some more as it went down her throat.

"How do you drink that stuff?"

"Lots of practice." replied Oberyn as he took a swig. "So, who are you?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Hm."

Oberyn set his glass down and leaned forward, "Tell me about yourself."

Wendy hesitated. She had learned not to trust anyone. Oberyn picked up on it.

"That's ok. If you don't want to it's ok. Living in this snake pit can make you wary. That's a good thing." He looked outside. The sun was almost set.

"I'll take the couch tonight, You go ahead and sleep on the bed." he laid a pillow down on the couch for himself then pointed to a wardrobe. "There should be a robe or two in there you can use to sleep in."

"Thanks." mumbled Wendy. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. SHe selected the green robe, and tried to undo the intricate dress on her. Oberyn watched then sighed. He took another drink and walked over.

"Here, I'll get those." he said as he started to undo buttons. Wendy stiffened. "Relax, like I said before, we don't touch little girls in Dorne."

Wendy sagged her shoulders a little, "Thanks."

Oberyn began to go down the line of buttons until they were all undone. What he saw shocked him. This little girl's back was filled with scars. Stab wounds and slashes. Some of them still stitched and bandaged. He scowled.

"What happened?" he muttered as his eyes jumped from scar to scar.

Wendy closed her eyes, "I helped defend the walls at the battle of Blackwater. One of Cersei's kingsguard tried to kill me…" She dropped her gaze to her chest. "He stabbed me through the chest then I was thrown off the towers down to Stannis's men." Wendy gulped as she began to remember the details. The pain of each blow came back to her in waves.

"You don't need to say anymore." said Oberyn softly. He then placed the robe over Wendy's shoulders. "There you are." Wendy tightened the knot in front then turned around.

"Thanks for the help." she said with a small smile.

Oberyn just gave her a smirk, "I'd do the same for my daughters, why not for you?"

"Daughters?"

"Yes," replied Oberyn as he took a seat yet again. "I have eight." Wendy's eyes widened. "And I love each of them dearly. Even if they are baseborn, they are still my children. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for them."

Wendy was stunned by this proclamation. She had heard the tales of the Red Viper. His lustful tendencies. His fierceness in battle. The occasional rumor and controversy surrounding him. But she never heard anything about him having children. Let alone, caring about them this much. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Good night Prince Oberyn." she said.

"Good night little one."

 **Oberyn Martell has arrived and from the looks of things he is on Wendy's side. Or vice versa. Should be interesting to see how this plays out. I'm excited to write about it. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	57. Part 3 Chapter 14: Mystogan

**Hello everyone! I mean to post a new chapter yesterday… but I got completely plastered for the first time ever and… yeah… that was a rough night. Not gonna do that again. Anyways, here is a new chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 14: Mystogan

Mystogan had been watching them for hours now. The four dark wizards in the clearing in front of him were resting. The aura of power they gave off was absolutely incredible. It made his hairs stand on end. He had known that they were tracking him now, ever since he had to make a show of leaving Fairy Tail. He felt a pang in his heart as he remembered the village he had to burn to get Grimiore Heart's attention. He knew the Master was never going to forgive him or Gildarts. But they had to get their lost friends back anyway possible. And in his mind, this was the only way. The last two books of the dimension spells were among Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. The only way to get to them was to become a trusted member of their guilds. It was against everything Mystogan had trained himself to be. He deeply hated his past actions but he knew in his gut that his friends were in much more danger than he was right now.

One of the wizards stood in the clearing as the sun finally shone through the shadows of the trees around them. She was a beautiful woman to say the least. But Mystogan was not fooled by the pretty outside. He could sense the rot in her as well. Her long dark purple hair drifted lazily behind her back as a slight breeze blew through the clearing. She wore a skimpy white and black battle suit that was skin tight and seemed very ill fitted for a brawl. But that was just Mystogan's professional opinion. He observed the other two wizards stand now as well. One was just a young girl, no older than thirteen. She had bright pink hair with a headpiece with gold wings around her head. She had a simple purple leotard with brown, knee high boots and a red cape with gold lining on it. The last was a rather barbaric looking man with bright blonde hair and wild eyes. He just wore black pants that only went down to his shins.

"Zancrow, do you sense it?" said the older woman.

"Oh yeah!" He snarled, "I smell him nearby, he's watching us." the man laughed. "He knew we were tracking him!"

"How interesting." replied the woman, "He is as skilled as the stories say. Ever since the goat disappeared on us we have had an opening in our group, perhaps he is skilled enough to join." she turned around and looked right to where Mystogan was hiding. "You can come out now blue boy! I know you are there!"

 _How the hell!?_ Mystogan felt himself get rattled slightly. They couldn't have seen him. He made sure of it. Unless. He eyed the wild man more closely. _He said he could smell me… is he like Natsu?_

"Don't be shy now, we don't bite… usually." the woman smiled.

Mystogan knew it was useless now to stay hidden. They could obviously sense his presence. Most likely through the abilities of the one known as Zancrow. Mystogan rose from his hiding spot behind the brush and walked out into the clearing. The sun glimmered off of his many magical staves on his back as he kept a poker face on underneath his head garments that concealed his face.

"So you are the famous Mystogan." said the Woman as she waltzed up to him, "I have someone who wishes to speak to you."

Out of the shadows of the forest appeared an elderly man with an eyepatch over his right eye. He wore a dark shirt with armor on his shoulders and chainmail covering his arms. The old man sported a long, thin beard that hugged his aged face along with his small moustache above his lip. Over his shoulders was a dark cape with Grimoire Heart's symbol stitched onto the back. Mystogan discerned that by the way the others were revering this elderly man he must be the guild master, Hades. But why was the old man so familiar?

"So, you are one of Makarov's children huh?"

 _Makarov? He knows Master Makarov?_

The elderly man grinned, "I here you have been rather destructive lately. Growing bored of the simple guild life now are we?" Mystogan just stared blankly at the man, "You must be interested in knowing who I am? I am the master of Grimoire Heart, Hades."

 _He's the guildmaster. The infamous Hades! I must be very careful now._

"You're actions have caught my attention recently boy." continued Hades, "You are a merciless destroyer now. Without a doubt you are no longer shackled by the chains of Fairy Tail," he spat out the name with hatred, "Am I correct?"

Mystogan simply nodded. He didn't want to say anything yet.

"Strong but silent type." observed the woman.

"Indeed Ultear. That is what makes him so dangerous to us. He can hide his intentions so well, it is rather impressive." He turned his gaze back to Mystogan, "Do you wish to join a true guild and to learn true magic."

"Depends." said Mystogan bluntly.

Hades' smiled widened a little. He was getting somewhere with the boy. "Depends on what?"

"How is the literature at your guild?"

Hades blinked. He wasn't expecting that question. "It's… well it's probably the best collection in all of Fiore in terms of forbidden knowledge."

Mystogan smiled behind his cowl. That was just what he wanted to hear. "Good." he walked up to Hades until he was just arms length away. The man was taller than he was. And now that Mystogan was closer he could tell that the old man was still in incredible physical shape. He would be a dangerous opponent. "I wish to learn new magics anyways." he reluctantly extended his hand. Hades grin widened. Another one added to his villainous brood.

"Excellent," he gripped Mystogan's hand in a firm handshake. Mystogan then felt blinding pain in his shoulder. The guildmark he had on his left shoulder was burning with an instens amount of pain. He grunted and dropped to his knees. "You are now a member of Grimoire Heart!" declared Hades with a mad grin, "Welcome to your destiny, Jellal of Edolas!"

Mystogan's eyes widened as his mask suddenly faded away to nothing but dust revealing his true face, the pale skin, tattoo over his right eye and his short, spiky, light blue hair. Mystogan stared stunned at Hades. "How the hell could you have known that." growled Mystogan.

Hades turned his back from him, "You aren't the only one to have traveled the dimensions boy. Edolas was dreary world so I left that place after a brief visit. But I was there long enough to know of you." He began to walk away into the shadows, "Ultear, take him aboard the ship. Zancrow, come! There is something we must do."

THe blonde cackled maniacally then raced off after his guildmaster. Ultear grabbed Mystogan by his shoulders and stood him up.

"Come on Jellal number 2. You need to see your new home, and meet your new family." Ultear began to walk away with her hips swaying seductively in front of Mystogan. Mystogan then felt a hand grab his. It was the small girl he saw earlier.

"Let's go. Better not keep Ultear waiting." she mumbled.

Mystogan hesitantly nodded then followed the two girls away from the clearing and deeper into the forest. As he walked away, he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked back briefly but saw nothing. Still, he was never this jittery. Whenever he was, it usually signaled danger. Why not now?

"Come on boy!" cooed Ultear, "We have a long walk ahead of us."

Mystogan shook his head. Probably just his own paranoia.

….

Two figures watched from a hiding place among the brush. One was a taller young man. He wore a blue shirt, dark pants, and a dark blue cloak around his shoulders the other a short old man with a balding head and a furious look on his face.

"Don't make me regret this Jellal." he said as he looked up to the man beside him.

"I swore to destroy the dark guilds of the world. As a way to repent for my sins." He looked down at the short old man. "I am grateful for what you did Makarov."

The old man nodded, "Those two have gone too far. If I could find Gildarts, I'd pound him into the earth myself!" he clenched his fists, "But I have a guild to run. And other children to keep safe as well. You are very powerful Jellal, you should be able to hold your own. Even against Hades. I'm trusting you right now. If the Magic Council were to get wind of this we would all be done for. Be secret and be safe. Above all else, get Mystogan back to the guildhall so he can answer for his transgressions."

Jellal nodded and was about to start off after them.

"Jellal," the young man stopped and turned back, "This is your one chance. Don't make me regret giving it to you."

Jellal nodded and slipped away into the forest. Makarov then stood there with clenched fist as his rage began to boil over. Hades, he recognized the man instantly as his mentor, Precht Gaeblog, the former master of Fairy Tail. Makarov couldn't believe it when he saw it but there it was. His mentor was a murderous traitor. One of his greatest students was a traitor as well. And then the ace of his guild had gone rogue and disappeared without a trace once again. Makarov leaned against a tree and began to cry softly.

 **Interesting… Jellal was broken out by Makarov as he tries to salvage this whole thing. He must be royally pissed right now. What did Hades have to go do I wonder? The plot thickens in Earthland as Mystogan, Gildarts, and Makarov try to figure out what the hell exactly is going on and why the web keeps growing bigger and bigger. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	58. Part 3 Chapter 15: Gildarts

**Hello again everyone! Ready for a new chapter? Good cause here we go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 15: Gildarts

Gildarts was feeling really pent up right now. He stared blankly at the stone wall in front of his small bed. Eyes half closed, consumed by enormous amounts of boredom. He couldn't go anywhere. He was being watched after all. Tartaros made no secret of that. That one weird chick, Kyouka, with the lizard tail and claws, always seemed to drop by every hour or so to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble in the Tartaros guild hall. Although Gildarts didn't really complain about seeing her. Despite her strange outfit and all she had a nice figure. It gave him some eye candy since he had nothing else to satisfy his urges.

A small amount of crash magic formed and slammed into the wall causing Gildarts to widen his eyes surprised.

"Damn it." he muttered, "Wasn't paying attention." There was a hole in the wall where the magic hit. Gildarts sauntered over to the hole and was about to try and fix it when he took a quick peek through it. His eyes widened and a giddy look took over his face. On the other side was another woman. A particularly busy one at that. She had horns but Gildarts just chose to ignore that. He smirked. "Damn that's nice!"

"Macro." muttered the woman and next thing Gildarts knew his own hand was around his neck and choking him. As he gasped for breath the woman walked over to the hole, still naked, and peeked through to Gildarts. "Enjoying the show now."

"With...ack… this up close… gasp… view… yeah it's pretty nice." he grinned, "Got anymore to show me sw-" His hand tightened around his throat as a rare flash of anger occurred in the woman in front of him. She always kept herself very calm but this repulsive human was already driving her insane.

"Let the newbie go Seilah." said a strong voice in Gildarts room, "He is a human after all. They have their urges."

Gildarts craned his neck over to see his door and saw a man in armor standing in the doorway. He had slicked back raven colored hair and a deep red scar over his left eye and across his left forehead. He had some stubble hugging his chin and on his breastplate was painted the words, "Absolute Zero". He also wore a white cape around his shoulders.

"He was irritating me." said Seilah with a monotonous voice.

"No, he was admiring you." replied the newcomer, "Just let him go. Don't want Mard Geer getting angry now do you?"

Seilah stared at him from the hole in the wall. She sighed and the macro ended. Gildarts' hand returned to his control and he gasped for breath as he felt his airways relax. The newcomer came up to him and helped the crash mage to his feet.

"Thanks buddy." groaned Gildarts as he rubbed his neck, "I didn't expect that one."

The man snorted, "She can get that way, believe me."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Gildarts playfully.

"Sorta." replied the man with a small smile. He then extended his right hand, "My name is Silver."

"Gildarts." Gildarts gripped Silver's hand in a firm handshake.

"So, now for the fun part. Mard Geer wants to talk to you in the basement."

"Why the basement?" asked Gildarts.

Silver shrugged, "Dunno, just wants you there I guess. C'mon, me and Seilah will show you the way."

"The crazy one is coming too!" exclaimed Gildarts as he pointed at a now clothed Seilah in the doorway. A received a particularly dark glare in return.

"Just c'mon already. It'd be best not to keep Mard waiting."

"It's Mard Geer, Silver. Get it right." scolded a monotone Seilah.

"Whatever." shrugged Silver as the three walked out of the room, down the hall, and then began to descend some stairs. They soon reached a long hall lit only with torches. The light flickered around them making various shadows appear on the stone walls. Gildarts had seen his fair share of spooky sights, but for some reason, this one set him particularly on edge. He slowly built up his magical pressure, hoping that Silver and Seilah wouldn't notice it. They soon arrived at a reinforced wood door. Silver turned to Gildarts, nodded to Seilah, then opened the door. Seilah motioned for Gildarts to enter which he reluctantly did. As he did the door slammed shut behind him. Silver was no longer there. He was with Seilah in a dark room.

"Getting frisky already?" he said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Macro." mumbled Seilah.

Gildarts was expecting just his hand to be taken over. Instead his whole body became rigid. He was worried but at the same time, he decided to have a little fun with it.

"Kinky." he grinned. Seilah then roared, flashed fangs that Gildarts had not expected from the quiet woman, then punched him in the gut. Gildarts felt the air leave his lungs and he was gasping for breath as lights turned on above him.

"Insufferable human."

"That's enough dear Seilah. He can't be too damaged now." said a venomous voice above the two.

Gildarts looked up to see Mard Geer lounging on a throne of thornes. Around him were the main members of Tartaros. Gildarts recognized Kyoka and Silver. But then he saw a few others that were new to him. One was a young man with dark skin and long blonde hair. He wore a simple black, sleeveless collared shirt and it appeared that he hand claws and blades embedded in his arm. The others however didn't even look human. ONe looked like a giant armored bronze ball with a sick grin on it's face. Another had four arms and tentacles instead of legs. The third looked like an armored fish with a very stern personality. The fourth was a wild scrawny looked man who looked more doglike than human. He had blonde hair that hung past his eyes and a mad look in his eyes as well as blackened hands and forearms. The last was a walking, talking skeleton in an elaborate priestlike outfit. Gildarts narrowed his eyes.

"What is this, some sort of initiation?" he questioned.

Mard Geer smirked, "Sort of. You see, we are not human, Gildarts Clive."

"Well that's obvious enough." deadpanned Gildarts.

"LET ME FINISH!" roared Mard Geer who then took a long sigh, "We are in fact demons. I am the temporary leader of Tartaros. And these are the nine demon gates. Torafuzar," he pointed to armored fish, "Ezel,"

 _Also known as Mr. Tentacles._ Thought Gildarts.

"Tempester," _Long, dark and handsome._ "Jackal," _The class pet,_ "Franmalth," _Brown bowling ball,_ "Keyes," _Grim Reaper,_ "And you already know Kyoka, Silver, and Seilah."

"Ok, so you're demons. Big whoop." replied Gildarts, "still doesn't explain why I am frozen and no foreplay is happening between me and hottie here." another punch to the gut made Gildarts regret those words, "Sorry… couldn't help it."

"We aren't just any demons Gildarts Clive." sneered Mard Geer, "We are Zeref's demons."

Gildarts heart leapt to his throat. Zeref's demons. But they were supposed to be clumsy but powerful monsters, like Deliora or Lullaby. Not humanlike beings of mass destruction. Gildarts' goofy grin was gone now as he contemplated his situation. He didn't know what to think right now. He just knew that this was a huge mistake.

"And we know what you are planning. Trying to get not only the book of END but also the Book of M. It's a rather bold move." Mard Geer stated, "But very foolish."

"Uhhh…" _Book of END? The hell is that? Book of M makes sense but what the hell is a book of END?_ "I… don't know what you are talking about." lied Gildarts.

"You're a horrible liar." muttered Seilah.

"I have it on a good account. A trusted source, by the name of Grimoire Heart." sneered Mard Geer.

Gildarts now knew that the plan had just gone horribly wrong. Grimoire Heart knew, the knew all along. Does that meant that Mystogan was… Gildarts didn't even want to think it was possible. His face flashed anger towards the eight demons standing on the deck above him.

"Ooooh, someone's angry. I do wonder why?" laughed Kyoka.

"What are we going to do to him?" asked Keyes.

"Use him of course." replied Mard Geer, "Seilah has him locked up already. Bunny girl!"

"YAAAAAASSS!" cried an incredibly annoying voice through the room. A small girl rushed up wearing a simple outfit, white coat and bunny ears. "What can I do for you Master Mard Geer?"

"Put him in the machine." he said.

"OK!" she saluted. She then walked over and pulled a switch. Lights turned on around the room revealing many pods filled with a clear bluish liquid. Gildarts heart began to race.

"You are a member of the guild, Gildarts." said Mard Geer as Gildarts felt his legs involuntary move into one of the pods, "But you are not one of 'us' yet." the pod closed then began to fill with the liquid. Gildarts struggled with all of his might to free himself. He could see the Seilah was struggling to control him right now. But she still was. Then he felt lightheaded. A tranquilizer was put in by the Bunny Girl. Gildarts felt his vision leave him as he felt tremendous pain enter his body.

…..

Mard Geer and the others waited patiently in the room as the machine did it's work. It was a wonderful machine. Mard Geer loved it so, the ability to turn humans to demons was always a luxury that he loved to use. Mard Geer looked over at the pod, time was almost up. Gildarts would either die or come out a Demon. One he hopefully could control. He made sure to mix up a special concotion that would destroy the mind and allow him to bend it to his will. He needed this to work. With such a powerful piece on their side and under his control, Tartaros would become unstoppable. And their ultimate goal would be within reach.

A red light began to blink on the machine's control panel. Mard Geer smirked as the Bunny Girl skipped up to it.

"All done sir!" she yelled.

"Open it." ordered Mard Geer. He nodded to Seilah who stood ready to use her Macro again after resting for several hours. Silver was also at the ready. If Seilah failed, Silver would freeze Gildarts

The machine drained and then opened. Steam poured out of the pod. Then crash magic flew about randomly. But instead of it being the gold in color it was jet black. Mard Geer clamly ducked at the random attacks. Then he saw a gray skinned, clawed hand grab Jackal who was unfortunate enough to be near the machine. Jackal cried out and a deep, guttural roar was heard. The sound of flesh tearing soon replace Jackal's screams. Mard Geer's grin only grew. Then it stepped out. Jackal's vest was being used as a hood to shadow his latest creations facial features. Only two red eyes and razor sharp teeth stained red were visible. The body still wore Gildarts clothes but they didn't seem to quite match. Seilah and Tempester could help with that.

The hooded monster that was once Gildarts uttered and ear piercing wail followed by a low growl as it turned it's fierce gaze on Seilah. It charged, but Mard Geer moved quickly. He stepped in front of the monster and calmly put his hand up.

"Stop!" he ordered. Praying slightly that the concoction worked.

The new demon dug its heels into the floor and stopped mere inches from Mard Geer. The pale man smiled widely. It had worked.

"Excellent." Mard Geer muttered, "Such a drastic transformation though, I wasn't expecting this." The look was quite intimidating. "Possibly just a side effect. Oh well." He walked away from the monster. But the monster followed him. "Go rest now." The monster grunted then stalked away from the machine. It crashed through the wall and ascended the steps around it.

"That was… incredible." mumbled a shocked Silver. He was shaking right now. The power coming from the new demon was unreal.

"Indeed Silver," Said Mard Geer as he returned to his throne, "We shall soon have the power to resurrect END… then destroy Zeref."

 **ANd there is why Hades had to leave so suddenly. To tell Tartaros his suspicions. And Gildarts is now a demon monster, completely under the control of Mard Geer. Now, I know you all may not like that. He is very powerful, but Seilah's absolute control is pretty much absolute. Not even Gildarts could likely break it without a long struggle. And even with how powerful Gildarts is, at this point in the storyline he wouldn't be able to take on all of Tartaros at once. Plus, this plan was a bad one for Mystogan and Gildarts in the first place, something had to go wrong and I thought this was an interesting way to do it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	59. Part 3 Chapter 16: Erza

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! College is getting really busy here and my first class is tomorrow. I'm doing my best to get writing. Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 16: Erza

Erza was stunned at the destruction around her. It had been another battle, another damn battle. Another loss for the Stark's. Robb was doing his best to keep everything together but it all still seemed to be going so wrong. Erza hadn't felt this exhausted after a fight since she fought Knightwalker in Edolas. That was the fight of her life against a single opponent. But having to keep track of whole waves of enemies to her was far more taxing. She even resorted to using her Heaven's Wheel armor multiple times in order curb the enemy's charge. But with every use, her magic drained more and more. In the end, no matter what she did. It didn't help. She was once again walking among corpses. Erza looked to her left and felt vomit creep up her throat. There was a boy, no older than ten, lying dead in a muddy red pool. She looked away and dropped to a knee. The soldiers around her started to fidgit. Erza was their strongest warrior, Robb's most trusted knight, and she was having trouble staying strong after seeing something so morbid. Erza took a deep breath then rose back up once again. She took on last look at the glazed over eyes of the boy and moved on. Eventually, she reached Robb Stark who was mounted on his horse, surveying the carnage with tired eyes.

"They are going to send another wave." he mumbled as Erza walked up.

"No doubt." breathed Erza, "We need to move now while we can."

Robb simply nodded and nodded to his captains who raced off to inform their men.

"We will have to move camp again. That won't be good for Mira." Robb said as he took a swig of water from a small water skin at his side.

"It's only the first three months, she'll be fine. Mira is tougher than that." replied Erza as she wiped grime from her face with a dirty rag.

"I know that, I just don't want anything happening to her." He looked about the battlefield once more, "Let's go."

Erza nodded and mounted her own horse which someone had brought for her. The group raced away from the battlefield to a bustling encampment. The soldiers were scrambling to put out campfires and tear down tents. As they moved about the camp at a slow trot, soldiers stopped and looked up with weary eyes at their king. Robb gave quick nods to them as he moved about. None were returned.

"I pushed too far." he muttered. "I should've stopped after Riverrun."

"You couldn't have known it would've gotten this bad Robb."

Robb shrugged, "I should've known there were more Lions in their den." They pulled up to a large pavilion and dismounted. Two young squires rushed up and pulled away their mounts. Robb walked up to a basin of water and splashed his face quickly.

"Erza, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." replied Erza as she leaned against a small table.

"If I asked Mira to marry me would she say yes?"

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Do you really need to ask me?" Robb just looked at her seriously, Erza closed her eyes, "I think she would." Robb smiled a little, "But you know-"

"The Freys." Robb grimaced, "I know. I'll figure something out."

Erza furrowed her eyebrows, "If Mira or anyone I care about is hurt in any way because of this you will find a new enemy in me." she growled.

"I know that, I just… I really love Mira. I do. She drives me crazy." Robb said with a small smile.

Erza huffed, "It's not like I can speak for her. I wouldn't want you too because of the dangers it presents." Robb splashed his face once more, "But if you are, you are doing it the Earthland way."

"Earthland way?" Robb questioned, "How is that?"

"You're gonna need a big shiny rock in a ring." said Erza.

"What like a diamond ring?"

"Exactly."

Robb sighed, "Those are hard to come by right now."

"What are you two talking about?" said a new voice. An older woman wearing a dark dress of a widow slowly walked up to them. Robb straightened up while Erza bowed slightly.

"Lady Catelyn." said Erza

"Mother," started Robb.

"Something about a diamond ring?" said Catelyn as she looked at her son, "Why would you need something like that?"

Robb looked over to Erza, "It's too… well… to ask Mira to marry me." Catelyn glared daggers at Robb.

"Robb."

"I know."

"Robb…." Catelyn closed her eyes. "That is not a wise decision right now."

"Mother, I-"

"I'm not saying you can't." said Catelyn, "To be honest I'd rather it be Mira than some Frey wench from Walder's loins." Erza felt her spine tingle unpleasantly, "It's just a dangerous move. But one I'll accept, reluctantly." She then moved her hands together a removed a silver diamond ring from her right ring finger. "Take it." she held it out to Robb.

"Father gave that to you though!" exclaimed Robb.

"I know, and now I'm giving it to you to give to your wife." smiled Catelyn. Robb smiled and closed a hand around the outstretched hands of his mother.

"Thank you."

"Now, how do we do this the Earthland way Lady Erza?" asked Catelyn.

Erza grinned a mischievous grin, "How much beer do you have?"

….

Mira lay awake on the cot. She was still in feeling rough after the destruction of New Magnolia three months ago. But she had found new joy with Robb. She then looked down at her slightly swollen stomach. She smiled and then sat up. As she did so she felt a kick and she groaned.

"Quit kicking!" she roared at her stomach, "Do you have any idea how much that hurts!?"

She took a deep breath, taking in as much of the fresh morning air as possible. She smacked her lips together then looked over at the place where Robb usually was next to her. But he wasn't there.

 _Early start huh?_ She frowned, _Or did he not get any sleep at all. If so that'd be the third straight day._ The tent flap opened and Robb walked in.

Mira smiled at him, "How was your sleep?"

Robb grimaced and tried to lie his way out of this, "Good."

"You're a terrible liar." muttered Mira as she swung her legs out and stepped down onto the soft grass that made the floor of their pavilion. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Robb looked up then looked back down at the coffee he was pouring from the kettle near a small fire.

"That's not good for you!"

"I can't sleep when my men can't either." replied Robb tiredly. Mira just shook her head.

"Still, you can't lead when you can't stay awake."

Robb lifted his tin mug, "That's what this is for." he downed the steaming cup of coffee in one gulp. "Mira, I need to ask you something."

Mira smirked a little, "He's doing fine."

"How do you know it is a he?" he asked as she sat down next to her.

"Gut feeling." she winced as she felt another kick.

Rob laughed a little, "Well, that actually isn't the question I wanted to ask you."

"Well what then?"

Robb took a deep breath, then exhaled. She could tell he was nervous about something. "Mira, you have given me everything I could've wanted. You have given me joy, love," he place his hands on her stomach, "A child…. I want him, to grow up not a Snow, but a Stark." he then dropped to one knee awkwardly and produced a small silver ring from his pocket. Mira's heart leapt and her breath caught in her throat. "And I want you to be a Stark with him as well. Mirajane Strauss, will you be my wife."

Mira's grinned ear to ear. "Took you long enough Robbie!" she jumped onto him and kissed him. "How'd you know to propose to me?"

"Erza."

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Really, hm… I wouldn't have thought she would know that stuff."

Robb laughed as he fell backwards with Mira ontop of him, "So when are we," Mira kissed him again, "Tying the knot?"

"Erza's planning it-"

Mira sat up immediately, "Are you crazy!?"

"What?"

"Erza, the woman who fights for a living… planning a wedding?" Robb stared at her for a second then it clicked.

"I need to stop this!"

….

Erza was upset. Very upset. She rested her head against her hand and chugged another mug of beer from the makeshift bar the soldiers set up at every camp.

"Lady Erza, are you alright?" asked the person behind the counter. Erza just waved the mug frantically.

"Anosher one!" she ordered.

"That's gonna be your fifth one though!"

Erza slammed a metal hand down on the table, "Anosher one!" she slurred.

The bartender shook a little then poured more drink into her mug. Erza looked down and saw three mugs. She shrugged and downed it with one go.

"How ish it that the she devil ish gonna be married before me!?" moaned Erza as she smacked her head onto the table top.

"Honest answer or the feel good one?" said a male voice.

Erza looked up and saw three Laxus's talking a seat in front of her.

"Oh, ish you." grumbled Erza, "I guess if I ashk for the feel good one I won't get it."

"You know me too well." replied Laxus as he ordered a drink as well. "You're too dominating."

"AM NOT!" Exclaimed Erza, "Take that back, or I will deshtroy you!" she roared. Laxus raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

"Whatever you say." He sipped his wooden mug, "When is the wedding?"

"You mean the one I washnt' allowed to… plan!" Erza roared, "After the one at the Twins."

Laxus nodded, "Cool."

"Where ish Gajeel?"

"Somewhere with Arya, making sure the pup doesn't get into any trouble. What with us on the run and whatnot." replied Laxus.

"I haven't sheen metal head in forever!" Erza then fell from her chair and lay down on the floor with her hair covering her face. She then lazily raised her arm, "Help." she mumbled.

Laxus rolled his eyes and picked up the red head. He then carried her to her tent and she clambered up into her cot.

"Laxshus."

Laxus turned around as he began to exit. "Yeah?"

"When we get to the Twins, if anything happnesh. I don't care what it ish. You get Arya, Lishanna, and Elfman and you go, ash far away ash possible. I can take care of Mira and Robb."

Erza said half awake, "Clear?"

Laxus closed his eyes and laughed at his drunk friend, "Yeah sure. Get some rest, and prepare for the hangover."

Erza groaned but then she felt herself embrace the sweat comfort of sleep.

 **Just a quick Erza and Mira update. So, the lovebirds are tying the knot. But after they go to the Twins. I did a timeskip. I know, what happened? Well, if the beginning of this chapter is any indication the war isn't going well for Robb right now. Anyways, I should have another chapter ready for tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	60. Part 3 Chapter 17: Lucy

**Hello again! Just finished work, so I got a new chapter for everyone! Here we go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 17: Lucy

The sky was storming. Lightning streaked across the dark skies and the rain came down in great torrents as if the sky itself was weeping. Lucy stood outside in a dark alleyway of a small city. Thunder clapped and rumbled loudly as the rain came down even harder than before. The flashes of lightning brought about dark shadows that startled her whenever they suddenly appeared. Lucy had no idea how she got here. But here she was. In a muddy, small city with lots of people shuffling about. There was the clanging of metal as well as several knights shuffled past her, ignoring her as they went about their business. Then another peal of thunder and the rain began to move sideways. She felt the rain patter against her cloak as she looked about her location. It was along the side of a mountain with two massive castles dominating the small city from above. Lucy blinked rain out of her eyes and moved quietly through the storm. As she walked she saw that despite the rain the entire city seemed to be in a festive mood. Taverns were bursting with people as they flocked to drink and make merry with their fellow man. Shouts of wanting to bed the bride and other vulgar things were heard as she wove her way through the crowd. She then reached a main road that led straight up to one of the castles. Lucy felt herself move slowly through the throngs of people and towards the castle.

As she approached the castle gate she saw that there were many guards blocking the entryway. But they didn't seem to notice her, she passed right by them. Lucy stopped and waved a hand in front of one of their faces as she was completely confused as to why they didn't see her walking up to them then past them. They gave no reaction. It was like she wasn't even there. Lucy shrugged and continued to walk up to the main door of the castle hall. As she reached the doors and placed her hands on the wooden slabs cries of terror and death filled the air behind her and overcame the howling wind. Lucy whipped around and saw that the festive mood had been replaced by a massacre. Men wearing coats with a flayed man, a gold lion, and twin blue castles were slaughtering men wearing gray wolves on their coats. Lucy panicked and shoved the doors open.

She saw a wedding setting. The bride and groom were missing however and she saw a bunch of men moving about the catwalks above the hall. All of them with crossbows. She then saw a two people that she couldn't believe she was seeing. A red haired knight, and a demon battling guards as they were surrounded. Erza, and Mirajane. Lucy felt tears creep down her cheeks when she saw the two fighting back to back. Then Mira cried out a blood curdling scream of horror. Lucy saw a man fall. He had short curly black hair and a nicely trimmed beard. Atop his head was a small crown. He had several arrows in his back as he slumped to his knees. Mira's takeover ended and Lucy saw her rush up to the fallen man and grab him before he hit the stone floor. Erza was now fighting on her own as Mira cradled the head of the fallen man and wept rivers of tears. Lucy rushed towards them, all self control gone as she tried to help. But then her vision darkened again.

She felt herself breathing heavily. Lucy screamed out and she felt a firm hand place itself gently on her shoulder.

"Lucy!" said a voice. Lucy felt sweat pouring down her body and she felt very cold right now. She pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her more tightly around her frame and she felt the sobs rack her body. "What was it this time?"

"Loke…" muttered Lucy through the sobs as she regained her bearings, "It was… it was Mira and Erza."

"What about them?"

Lucy wiped the tears from beneath the white cloth that covered her eyes. "They are in terrible danger." she gripped Loke by his suit coat and he hauled her up, "I got to get to a place with twin castles. It was up a river."

"Well we are near a river." stated Loke.

"How is it flowing?" asked Lucy.

"West to east. There is a fork that turns North however further down."

Lucy shook her head. "That'd be our best bet, but man I wish I had a map!"

"And a boat."

"That took." groaned Lucy. She stood silently for a second. "I'm gonna have to summon her now right?"

"Yup." grimaced Loke. Lucy groaned loudly and stomped her feet.

"She's going to be so pissed!" Lucy cried.

"But she is the only way we can get up the river Luce."

"I know that!" Lucy took a breath, "I'm going to send you home, summoning her and dealing with her will take some… patience."

Loke nodded then realized, "Oh sorry."

"I know… you nodded." smiled Lucy, "don't worry about it." she then held out Loke's key and twisted it, "Close, gate of the lion!" Loke smiled and faded into a cloud of golden dust. Lucy took a deep breath and grabbed another one of her golden celestial keys. This one had a fish like pattern at the handle.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" yelled Lucy. A doorbell sound echoed and Lucy felt her magic surge through the key. She smiled as she felt the gate open then close behind Aquarius. Then she felt a surge of water slam into her torso.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" screamed Lucy angrily.

"You…." growled an angry voice, "Lose my key…" Lucy began to feel her skin grow goosebumps, "then don't summon me for forever…" Lucy gulped, "Then have the nerve to open my gate, in a god damn rain puddle!"

"It's a river…" whimpered Lucy.

"WELL YOU MISSED!" roared Aquarius. Aquarius looked over to Lucy angrily. "Why won't you look at me, take of that damn cloth already."

"I… I can't."

"What do you mean you can't!" yelled Aquarius, "you are going to face me and to do that you have to look me in the eyes!"

"THIS IS WHY!" roared Lucy as she loosened the cloth to reveal her eyes, blackened, bruised, and sealed shut. Aquarius felt her stomach twist at the sight. "I can't see anymore Aquarius, I've been blinded! Happy now!?" Lucy crossed her arms and turned.

Silence permeated the air around them. Then Lucy heard Aquarius say something she thought she would never hear from the mermaid, "I'm sorry." mumbled Aquarius. "I didn't know."

Lucy took a deep breath then turned back to her voice, "It's ok."

"Who did it?"

"What?"

"Who did this to you?" growled Aquarious, "I'm gonna destroy them!"

Lucy smiled, "I want to as well, but for now we need to go save our friends. Erza and Mira are in danger."

She heard Aquarius tched at her, "Don't sass me! I thought we just had a moment!?"

"Like hell we did!" shouted back Aquarius, "Let me guess, up this river."

"Northward, yes. But first can you tell me where the river originates from."

Aquarius shrugged and dipped a hand in the water, "A small mountain stream, blocked by lots of stone and dams."

 _Close enough._ Thought Lucy, "Ok, you know what to do."

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this." replied Aquarius creepily.

"You know maybe I should've-" water slammed into Lucy's back as she felt herself get washed away up the river. Lucy flailed about and cursed as she somersaulted through the raging waters. She then felt herself hit sand after a few minutes of nearly drowning.

"You could've been gentle." groaned Lucy as she plopped her face into the cold sand.

"That wouldn't have been as satisfying." replied Aquarius. "Hm, two castles huh. Interesting… well I'm going now. And don't call me, me and Scorpio have a nice date planned. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Aquarius smiled, "good." then Lucy felt her gate close.

"Crazy fish." grumbled Lucy. "Now which way is the castle?"

"Are you alright?" asked a voice.

"Huh, who's there?" Lucy whipped her head back and forth searching for the voice.

"You look half drowned lass, are you alright?"

Lucy groaned as she felt someone pick her up, "I'm fine yes, just took a wrong turn… you know, blind and all."

"I can see that." laughed the man. "Heading for the wedding now are we?"

"Yes I am, could you help me there?"

"Of course." replied the man, "what's the name of the beauty I'm helping." he asked as he held out her hand and kissed it softly.

Lucy laughed a little, "Lucy Heartfilia. Yours?" she asked as they walked up the stone road to the castles.

"Ramsay Bolton."

 **Uh oh… uh oh…. Uh oh… Ramsay, the worst of them all as entered. He's on his way to a wedding too. And Lucy has no clue who he is… oh dear. What's gonna happen next I wonder? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, please rate, review, and as always have a nice day.**


	61. Part 3 Chapter 18: Mira, Erza, and Lucy

**Hello again everyone! Another chapter ready, let's go!**

A Storm of Fairies

Chapter 18: Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy

Mirajane rubbed her back as the carriage hit another hole in the cobblestone road that the army marched upon. Robb sat across from her watching her intently. She looked up after rubbing her stomach and smiled at him. Robb smiled back.

"What do you want to name him?" asked Robb.

"I don't know, we don't even know if it is a him yet." replied Mira with a tired smile. She twirled some of her hair in between her fingers and gazed out of the carriage window. "How angry is Walder Frey?"

"He seemed very angry," replied Robb, "But, he has invited us to his daughter's wedding. He can't do anything to harm us even if he wanted to. We have the guests rights after all."

"Oh right. It's a big taboo to kill a guest in this world isn't it?" replied Mira. Robb just nodded his head. "You still seem worried."

"The war is slowly slipping away from us, and the Frey's are near mutiny at this point. Tywin Lannister's armies are besieging Riverrun once again and I'm on my way to a wedding… I fear that I may have gone too far south and become too zealous in avenging my father."

Mira shook her head, "You did what you felt was right. And damn those who say otherwise."

"Even if that is Erza?" replied Robb.

Mira's face grew slightly angry when she heard this, "Erza only thinks in terms of battle, she doesn't usually think of the political side of things."

"And you do?" replied Robb playfully.

"Hey, I'm learning dork!" yelled Mira as Robb snickered a little. "How much longer till we get to the Twins?"

"We should be getting very close about now." replied Robb as he peered out of the front window of the carriage, "In fact, I can see the castles now." he knocked on the window and the carriage came to a stop. "I'm going to ride in now."

As he exited the carriage Mira hopped out with him. Robb looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you can ride?"

"I'm only three months in Robbie." replied Mira with a small smirk, "I'm not an enormous woman yet."

"Fair point." said Robb as he helped her into a saddle atop her brown horse. Robb then jumped onto his black stallion. "Shall we?"

Mira nodded and the two rode up to the front where Erza, Gajeel, Arya, Laxus, and Lady Catelyn were waiting. Mira saw that all of them had their best outfits on. Erza had her newly polished armor on with the black howling wolf's head painted on the front and the dark fur cloak wrapped about her shoulders and pinned at her collar with a wolf pin as well. Instead of an armored skirt she wore simple steel greaves. The sword at her side was just recently forged by the two blacksmiths that survived the burning of New Magnolia, it was a steel sword stained crimson like her hair. Erza fell in love instantly. It never left her side. Gajeel's outfit… was at least washed clean. Laxus wore a dark purple collared shirt with his usual tan pants and fur coat thrown about his shoulders and Arya wore a dark grey dress as she rode on Gajeel's shoulders.

"I think I'm a little underdressed." joked Mira as she rode up to her friends.

"Your knocked up, that's a perfect excuse." said Gajeel.

"Are you saying I look bad!" roared Mira. Gajeel panicked and flailed his hands in front of him while Arya laughed above him. Lady Catelyn rode over beside Mira.

"You look lovely Mirajane." she said with a warm smile. Mira smiled back and looked over to Erza.

"You never wear a dress anymore do you?"

"Not when I'm on duty." replied Erza. The red haired knight wheeled her horse about, "Shall we get to the castle?"

"Yes, it'd be best if we get there soon, the wedding will be in just a few hours and I want to rest a little beforehand." replied Robb as he patted his direwolf, Grey Wind. Mira had at first been shocked by the massive wolf but soon found the dangerous predator to be more like a small puppy around friends than a vicious killing machine it was described as.

"Is Grey Wind coming too?" asked Mira.

Robb grimaced, "he will have to be locked up." Grey Wind snarled a little when he heard this, "I don't like it either."

Mira frowned, "Leave him out, Gajeel and Arya can look after him."

The two riders in front of them cheered about not having to go to a boring wedding anymore as they began to concoct mischief they could cause with Grey Wind at their side. Mira rolled her eyes, Gajeel was such a handful when he was with Arya. She wondered which was actually the little kid sometimes.

"They will have to be outside the walls." mumbled Robb.

"Then they will stay outside the walls. Gajeel is with her Robb, she couldn't be any safer than that."

Robb sighed then nodded, "I just… hate the idea of being separated from my family again."

Mira cupped Robb's head with her left hand as they rode side by side towards the city gates, "You won't. We will be together through everything… including this stupid wedding."

Robb laughed a little as a guard approached the lead riders. Erza trotted up and spoke to him. The guard curtly nodded then motioned for Robb and the others to follow him into the castle. Erza signaled Gajeel and Laxus to stop and talk before entering. As Mira and Robb entered with Lady Catelyn, Erza took in their environment. It was a castle with one entry, and one exit. Pretty typical, but more for a siege, not a wedding. And the amount of guardsmen, there was quite a bit for being so far from the front lines of the war. Granted though, Riverrun, the bastion of the riverlands, was under constant siege and Lord Walder was known to be a paranoid man. But Erza couldn't shake the bad feeling in her gut. Eventually she turned to Gajeel and Laxus who were also glancing about from atop their mounts.

"Lots of infantry eh?" observed Laxus as he looked up at the walls.

"Probably just extra protection since Riverrun can't come to aid anymore." replied Gajeel as he peered about, "But still, there has to be as many as we brought just inside of the walls. No telling how many more are in the towers and barracks. It's gonna be a tight fit for the army."

"That's why I don't like it." replied Erza, "It's too vulnerable for us. Our men will be drunk and resting, in close quarters with soldiers pledged to a man whom we have a strained relationship with. It makes me nervous. No room to maneuver, and nowhere to run either." Erza shook her head, "Keep some men outside just in case Laxus."

Laxus nodded, "Probably just us paranoid though."

"I'd rather not risk it." then she looked at both intently, "And if anything does occur, I want you two to find Elfman and Lisanna and evacuate with as many people as possible. Scatter about, randomly if needed then meet back up at the neck, the Crannogmen are loyal and will help us out if needed." Both Gajeel and Laxus nodded, "Clear? Good. Get going then. I'll be at the wedding with both Mira and Robb keeping an eye on everything."

"Sounds good," replied Laxus. He nodded his head to Gajeel, "C'mon metal head. We got to round up some men to hold beyond the walls."

"Right." and then the two rode off leaving Erza to enter with the remnants of Robb's army.

….

Lucy gripped the arm of Ramsay as he guided her up the cobblestone roads of the Twins. She was having difficulty with these roads but thankfully her trusty guide was helping her out.

"You need some new clothes for a wedding." said Ramsay as he opened a heavy door in front of her. He then shouted some orders to a pair of servants beyond the door. "These two will get you all ready for it. You will accompany me to the wedding."

It was almost like he was ordering her. Lucy guessed that he was some noble used to having yes men and not having to use manners. She didn't care about that right now though. All that mattered was getting into the wedding and getting Mira, Erza, and the mystery man out of there safely. Lucy thanked Ramsay as he excused himself. Lucy was then slowly guided up stone steps by the servants. They then entered a room.

"There is a bath here for you Miss."

 _A Bath! Oh thank God!_

The servants helped her remove her clothes but she refused to let them remove the cloth around her eyes. They then assisted her into the bath and washed her till she felt like her skin was raw from the scrubbing. Afterwards they lifted her out, dried her, then began to outfit her with a gown for the wedding.

"Do you like red or pink miss?" asked a female voice.

"Well…" Lucy put a finger to her chin to think about it, "I guess red. I don't want to look to girly."

She had a feeling the servant nodded, but unlike Loke, didn't apologize for it. She felt a tight corset get wrapped around her midsection then a silky dress be placed onto her body and tightened behind her. The dress hugged her body and most likely showed off her figure a little.

 _Seems like Ramsay likes people to look at him if he has me dressed like this._ Thought Lucy as she ran her hands along the silky dress noticing how it showed her curves and revealed cleavage as well. _But I probably look smoking hot in this!_

"I say, for something I pulled out of the river, you look very beautiful." said a familiar voice near the doorway.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Ramsay." she re-tied the cloth around her eyes, "Is it time already?"

"Yes it is." he gently wrapped her arm around him, "Shall we go?"

Lucy nodded and she was then escorted downstairs to room bustling with activity. She heard many voices about the room. Most she didn't recognize. She searched desperately for Mira's or Erza's voice but she couldn't discern them over the general commotion and merry of the room. She leaned over to Ramsay's ear.

"Is there a woman with red hair here?" asked Lucy.

"Yes there is. She is with King Stark right now."

 _King! That's why the guy was wearing a crown!_

"How did you know that?" asked Ramsay suspiciously.

"Um… I just remember that I had an old friend here and she has red hair. I should go speak to her." but instead of letting her go the grip around her arm tightened. She felt Ramsay lean in close to her ear.

"You will go nowhere." he whispered threateningly, "you are here to make me look good. Not to make friends. Break this rule, and you will learn why the Boltons fly the flayed man. And I know what happened at the river. What really happened at the river… I saw it all. You will make an interesting little pet."

Lucy felt her spine crawl as he moved away from her ear. His grip was still tight about her arm as he guided her towards a table and sat her down. Lucy gulped and searched through the voices once again, this time not just to fine Mira and Erza, but to find help.

….

Erza eyes scanned over the room constantly. She was searching for anything. Any sort of threat or something that was out of place. She wanted this event to go by without a hitch and to leave a place that she felt they shouldn't be in the first place. Mira was smiling and laughing with Robb, Catelyn, and the Greatjon Umber as the wedding ceremony went on and the attendants awaited the bride. Erza stood off to the side, away from the main crowd so she could see better. As she scanned the crowd she saw a strange woman with blonde hair and wearing a red dress walking beside Ramsay Snow (or Bolton if you asked him about it). Erza could swear there was something familiar about her. Especially in the way she carried herself. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She was a blind girl and as far as Erza knew, she didn't know anyone who was blind. And she didn't really want to get involved with the Boltons in any way, shape, or form. They were just as bad as the Frey's in her eyes. They only wanted power and go to any winning side to get it. And the Stark's were not winning at the moment. The Stark army was on the retreat. Erza shrugged off the sight as a mere coincidence, she had more important things to handle right now.

Soon, the hall came to a hush as a woman entered in a white gown that was beautiful to look at. Unlike most of Walder's daughters and granddaughters, this one was not plain to look at but rather gorgeous as she gracefully made her way down the center aisle towards the groom. Erza was actually slightly jealous about the dress. It made this woman look good, imagine what it could do for her. Erza shook her head. Focus!

The ceremony began, it was just a traditional westerosi wedding. Vows were made, and then a few blessings from the seven, the old gods and the new. Then came the strange part. What Erza heard of as the bedding. Lord Walder slowly gathered his obese frame and stood up from his lavish chair.

"Now that the formal stuff is out of the way. We must continue, as you all know, any good wedding…" he began cheerfully. Or as cheerfully as a ninety year old man could sound, "Needs a bedding!" he cried out.

The men and woman present cheered and bull rushed the bride and groom. Erza was now fully alert and completely stressed out at the sudden movement. A flashback of the mobs at King's Landing came to her and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on the present and not those horrifying moments. As she regained her senses, the bride and groom were rushed away to be stripped naked and pushed into a room together. A strange tradition for Erza and Mira to witness but nonetheless one that had to occur in this world. Soon it was mostly Stark men and vassals sitting in the hall, drinking and socializing. Robb had his arm wrapped around Mira as he sat and whispered something in her ear which made her laugh out loud. Erza smiled, the wedding was almost over, soon they could- A movement caught her eye. It was the movement of Ramsay Snow, quietly leaving the hall and leaving the woman he escorted behind. Why would he be leaving like that?

Erza looked about the room again. Nothing out of the ordinary except… wait… there were guards lining up along the balconies above them. Lots of them. Erza's eyes widened as she saw crossbows become loaded and begin to point down from the shadows. Mira and Robb stood and looked over to Lord Walder Frey who wanted to address them.

"Your Grace," said Lord Walder, "I'm glad to see you found yourself a beautiful woman!"

"I thank you Lord Walder!"

"Indeed," replied Walder with a slight grin on his face. He raised his glass, "Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to enjoy each other's company much longer." he down his glass. Erza's eyes widened as the crossbows took aim at the drunk Stark men, Robb, and Mira.

"ROBB, MIRA! ABOVE!" screamed Erza as she sprinted towards them.

….

Lucy heaved a huge sigh of relief when she noticed that Ramsay had left. But why did he leave? He wanted her as a pet apparently, so why leave his new pet. Lucy searched among the voices. There were fewer now, but then she heard something that made her heart stop. The sound of crossbow strings tightening above her. Lucy gripped the table and as she stood she heard a familiar voice scream over the normal commotion.

"ROBB, MIRA! ABOVE!"

….

Mira whipped her head over to Erza with a confused expression as she saw the crimson haired knight sprinting towards them. Then she looked up and saw the crossbow men. Everything began to move in slow motion for her. She gathered up her magic, as much as she could muster. But it was little, her pregnancy was making it more difficult to use her takeover than it normally would. But after another few seconds her body began to shimmer and she heard Robb grab a sword from nearby. Then the twang of crossbows echoed across the hall.

" **TAKE OVER! SATAN'S SOUL!"** Roared Mira as she unleashed her magic upon the hall. She spread her wings around her and Robb and grunted in pain as the crossbow bolts punctured the leathery wings. The then felt Erza bump into her back and line up behind her.

"Ready!?" Yelled Erza.

"Born ready!" replied Mira as she gather magic into her hands, " **DARKNESS STREAM!"** the dark tendrils extended out as Frey soldiers rushed into the hall from the ground floor, swords and spears brandished in front of them. Stark soldiers, stunned and drunk, fell one after another either by the sword or by the bow as Walder watched gleefully. Mira turned toward the fat man and glared evilly at him. She was about to move when she saw a man wearing Lannister red and gold pointing a crossbow at her along with several other enemy soldiers. The bolts fired before she could react.

Robb saw the bolts launch and he threw himself towards Mira.

….

Lucy moved to where she remembered from her vision it would happen. She heard fresh crossbows get strung to her left as well as the clambering of steel and the pressure of magic to her right. She was at the right place. She jumped towards the sounds to her right and collided with a muscular body in mid flight. Her momentum was greater as she shoved someone away from the flying arrows and into the ground. She moved her hands up to the head… and felt curly hair and a crown. She felt triumphant, she did it! She save Mira's mystery man! Then she heard the man shove her off and give out a bone chilling howl.

….

Erza heard him howl. Robb was howling, wailing like a caged animal. Erza blocked a blow from an enemy and then struck him down. She twirled around and her heart stopped. Mira was wavering where she was standing. Her takeover had failed. Sticking into her body, from shoulder to stomach were steel crossbow bolts. Mira coughed and blood dribbled out of her mouth as she looked sadly over to Erza before she dropped to her knees. Robb rushed over and caught her as she fell. Blood was pouring like fountains from her crippled body and staining her blue dress crimson. Robb was struck by several bolts but he didn't feel the pain. He was just holding her. Looking down at her. Praying to any god he knew to save her.

Mira weekly raised her hand up to Robb's cheek.

"I'm so sorry." she mumbled. She then smacked the back of Robb's head knocking him out. She caught herself with her elbows and cried out in pain. Her vision was spotting out and she saw a grey haze outlining her vision. "I love you so much." she looked over to Erza who was going on a rampage, "ERZA!" she yelled with all of her strength.

Erza swatted down several more enemies before rushing over, "C'mon Mira, time to go. Why did you knock out Robb!? I need his help!?"

Mira blinked as her vision clouded over for a second. "Because he has a chance." Mira coughed and blood sprayed onto Erza's armor, "I don't think I'm gonna make this one Erza."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MIRA!" roared Erza, "GET UP AND LET'S GO!"

"Erza," muttered Mira, "I'm barely awake as it is. An arrow is… *ack* in my chest." Erza looked down and saw a steel bolt buried deep in Mira's chest. Right where her heart is. "Only my magic is keeping me going at this point."

"Mira no-"

Mira slapped Erza as her friend began to sob over the sounds of battle around them, "Fine Lisanna and Elfman. Get… them out… of here. And get Robb out of… here too … please." Mira looked pleadingly to Erza, "Please Erza… that's all I ask now."

Erza looked bleary eyed at her fallen friend. She wiped her eyes and nodded, "I'll-I'll do it."

Mira smiled at her, "Thank you Erza. Now go, I'll buy you a little time."

Erza hugged her friend one last time and then shoulder Robb.

"Go already damn it!" yelled Mira as she stood on wobbly legs. Erza nodded shakily and drew her sword. She charged towards the door, dodging arrows and blades as she went. Several managed to hit her, but she chose to ignore the pain. She fought all of the physical pain. All of the pain in her heart. She fought it all, she used it, and she through her pain, anger, and hatred at her enemies. No one who dared step up to her lived as she made for the doors. She had left a trail of blood and bodies when she did reach the wooden doors. Erza kicked them open, sending the doors off of their hinges. She then sprinted through the massacre that was occurring inside of the castle walls and towards the castle gate where she knew she left Elfman and Lisanna.

….

Mira stood on wobbly legs as she revved up one last burst of magic around her. She couldn't use takeover, she didn't have anything left for that. But she wouldn't let herself go down without a fight. She had to buy Erza time, even a small second would help. Mira began to gather as much magic as she could muster into her hands forming a dark ball of energy. As she did so, blood poured from her wounds and her vision darkened even more to the point where everything was a blur. As the seconds wore by she recounted everything. Arriving at the guild a scared little girl, making her first friends there, mastering her magic, the S class missions, the time as a bartender there, her guildmates, her friends, her family. She thought about what happened recently. How she had fallen for a King. How she had begun to make her own family here in a strange world. How she had done her best to care for those who couldn't care for themselves. To protect those from a raging inferno in Westeros. She smiled a little as the last of her magic power left her and went into the black ball of energy. She did good. She looked up at Walder and gave him a smirk worthy of the nickname the Demon of Fairy Tail.

 _I did good._ She launched the ball and saw it impact with the obese man before he could dodge. A massive explosion enveloped the hall and destroyed everything in it's wake. Mira felt her body collapse onto the ground, surrounded by fallen enemies. She looked up at a thundering sky with glazed over eyes. She thought of Elfman and Lisanna, Robb, all of her friends. One last thought came to her mind. _I love you._

….

Lucy clawed her way out of the castle rubble. She felt the patter of raindrops on her head as she shook soot and dust from her. A huge piece of rubble hit her head in the explosion and she was knocked out. Lucy felt about, looking desperately for a metal keys. Her hands clawed at the stone, mud and dirt but she couldn't find them. She felt a gate open and Loke entered the world. Lucy ran her hands along as Loke stood silently, then she felt another thing next to her. A hand, a soft hand. Lucy ran her fingers up the arm and to the face. Lucy felt the face, it's features and it's contours. Trying to discern who the fallen person was.

"Lucy… stop." she heard a male voice say behind her.

"What is it Loke…. Who is it…" Lucy began to choke up.

"I-"

"TELL ME LOKE!" cried Lucy.

"It's- It's Mira."

 _No! But the vision! Was I- Was I not supposed to- NO! NOOOO!_ "NOOOO!" screamed Lucy as she felt Loke rush over and cradle her as she sobbed violently in his arms. Then she heard Loke cry out in pain and his magic disappeared suddenly.

"Well what do ya know… my little pet lived."

….

Erza stumbled through the riverlands with Robb on her back. She failed to find Elfman and Lisanna. She had no clue where they could've gone. But she had guessed that Gajeel and Laxus followed her orders, gathered them up and ran when the first signs of trouble occurred. Now she was stumbling towards the swampy lands of the Crannogmen. As she slowly made her way towards the swamps in front of her she felt her knee pop and her left leg give out from under her. Erza cried out in pain and collapsed in a heap with an unconscious Robb landing with a thud on the muddy ground. Erza couldn't move. Her leg wouldn't respond. She felt it all come to the surface now. The reality of what just happened. Mira was gone, she was gone. Erza felt the tears come in streams of salty water in her eyes as she curled into a ball and cried. Her chest heaved with the sobs coming from her mouth. She didn't just want Mira back. She wanted to be back home, away from this hell. She wanted to be sitting in her booth at the guildhall, eating strawberry cake and scolding the Master for drinking too much. She wanted to see Natsu and Gray fighting each other again. She wanted to hear Lucy complaining about her rent, Gajeel to be sulking in the corner with Levy doting over him, and for things to go back to the way they were. She then felt herself slowly drift away as the passage of time and exhaustion claimed her.

… **. Yes, the Red Wedding happened…. And yes, what you just read happend. Yes, I know I'm gonna take some serious heat for it. I kept it in because it is possibly the most pivotal moment in GOT up till this point in the storyline. It shows the end of the Stark's war… at least for now. It shows the Lannisters triumphing. And it forces other events in the GOT world to be put into motion. Something like this had to happen eventually, it was only a matter of time. I apologize for those of you who are royally pissed but I feel this gives a huge amount of gravity to how dangerous the situation really is for the characters. They are not invulnerable, there is no random even to save them, they are truly in the worst place possible. Thankfully, Mystogan is on the way with Jellal and the Master. But first they have to get through Grimiore Heart and Tartaros. How is this chapter going to impact the other characters… we will have to wait and see. As always please rate, review, and as always, have a good day.**


	62. Part 3: Epilogue

A Storm of Fairies

Epilogue

Erza shifted in her sleep and felt pain leap from her knee to the rest of her leg. The pain alone made her cry out and open her eyes. She looked around to see a wooden hut surrounding her. SHe was lying down in a straw bed that was surprisingly comfortable. She shifted her head and noticed that not only was the bed made of straw but the pillow was not stuffed with wool but with moss instead. Really soft, fluffy… moss. Erza snuggled up against it. Ahhh… then her eyes shot open as her brain registered that she was in a completely foreign place. Erza bolted upright and felt soreness and pain immediately rack her body. She groaned as her stiff muscles protested her sudden movements. She threw off the small blanket that was covering her to see that she was stripped down out of her armor and covered with many bandages that looked like cloth, but at the same time weren't. Erza couldn't concern herself with such things right now though. She had to find out where she was and… and find Robb. Erza threw her legs off of the bed and steadied herself on the bed post.

 _One, two, three!_ Erza lifted herself up using the foot of the bed as a support for her injured leg. She looked down to see her swollen knee wrapped up carefully and braced. Erza's racing heart calmed a little when she saw this. If the people here were willing to treat her injuries then they were certainly no friend of the Frey's. Erza moved quickly from the bedpost to the wall and leaned against it as she shuffled towards the wooden door.

Light streamed through the many cracks of the wooden door. Erza peaked through to see a faded sunlight peaking through many thick branches in a massive canopy of the hut. She leaned against the door and silently opened it. Outside, Erza saw a small village made almost entirely of little mud and grass shacks. But when she exited the house all activity in the village stopped. The short people that resided there just stared at her with looks of wonder and awe. Erza smiled sheepishly as an elderly man slowly made his way up to her from the center of the small village. He had to be ancient, because, despite the fact that he was using a cane, he still moved as slow as a tortoise.

"Glad to see that you are awake Lady Erza Scarlett." said the old man with a raspy voice that also had a pleasant warmness to it. "Your wounds were not terrible but at the same time, you were asleep for quite some time. Your companion and us as well we were beginning to worry."

 _Companion!_ "Thank you for your kindness Sir…"

"Oh please," the old man waved his hand in front of him, "I'm no sir. That was my father, call me Hob."

"Hob?"

"Yes, Hob." replied the elder, "I bet you have many questions, but before I answer them for you, King Robb is waiting in the hut across the way." the old man pointed to the hut on the far end of the little circle called a village. Erza made her way over with the help of a large stick given to her by one of the villages.

The hut was quiet and there was no torchlight or lantern light coming from within. Erza hesitated as she approached the rickety wooden door. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door. It creaked loudly and Erza winced at the sudden noise.

"You are never very quiet are you?" said Robb who was huddled up in the corner of the hut. He look horrible. His hair was a mess and splayed every which way, his beard was unkempt and starting to look scraggly, and he looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"Your Grace." Erza bowed but a scowl was the reply.

"Grace of what!" grumbled Robb as he looked over at Erza.

Erza's face saddened and she walked over and sat across from the disheveled king. She sat there silently with him as she saw the emotions stew and boil towards the surface.

"I swore I'd protect her." he mumbled as tears dribbled out of his eyes, "I swore on my life I would. Yet here I am, alive, and she is not… she is not." he grabbed a wooden cup from beside him on a table and took a swig, "I wish this was the strongest wine in the land. Maybe then I'd get some peace."

"Robb..."

Robb chucked the cup across the hut and in collided with the wall with a hollow thunk.

"Don't Robb me!" he roared, "Can't I have a little peace. I have lost it all. I lost my kingdom, I lost my mother, my friends… I-I lost Mira- I," he choked up again and began to sob. He put his hand to her mouth trying to stifle it but in the end the effort was useless. "I-I don't- I don't even have a body to bury." His body heaved as he cried into his knees. He was expecting Erza to berate him, to shout and him to grab his sack and be a man. But instead he felt a reassuring hand placed on his left shoulder.

"Cry, just cry. We all need it right now." Robb looked up through tear filled eyes and saw Erza's face. Her eyes were welling up, he had never seen that before. She was always the toughest, strongest, most courageous damn knight he knew and yet seeing her cry made him realize that she had lost a lot as well. Mirajane was one of her oldest friends. The two were rivals, comrades, practically family, sisters even. Robb rubbed tears from his eyes as Erza curled up in a ball and wept silently.

"I failed," she mumbled through heavy breaths, "I failed your father, I failed your mother, I failed you, I failed Mirajane, I failed."

"We all did Erza." replied Robb. Robb looked at the opposite wall with a vacant stare as Erza tried to calm herself down. "I have no kingdom now."

"You are still alive though, the North-"

"Obviously does not want me." finished Robb, "Most of the enemies we had in the Twins were once allies. The only people on our side now are the Crannogmen. No, the war is lost. My cause is lost." Robb looked down at his knees, "I just- I just wish she was here. I could care less about being a king. If she was here I would be happy no matter what. Yet happiness eludes me now once again." he looked back up, "I have no place in Westeros."

"What?" mumbled Erza.

"I will do as any defeated man should do. I'm going to the wall." he said as he picked himself up, "I will wear the black, not just for my sake, but so that I can honor Mira forever. So that she will forever be my only love, so that I will fight for those who cannot fight for themselves like she did." He looked over at Erza, "Care to join me?"

Erza wiped tears from her eyes, "I thought the Night's watch had a no girl's allowed rule."

For the first time in days a small smile emerged from Robb's lips. Just a small one, it faded fast as he remembered the many times he smiled and laughed with Mira. Her smile was always so wide. He remembered the last one. That beautiful smile that adorned her perfect face as she looked over at him before the worm Walder Frey addressed them. Everything just felt so distant now that she was gone. The world was no longer warm like summer, but cold as the bleakest winter. The thousand yard stare returned to his face and he once again slumped to the floor.

"I'll go I guess," muttered Erza quietly, "I have nowhere else to go either. Besides, your brother is there. It's always good to be around family when you need it."

Robb just nodded, "We better go soon, winter is coming soon." He then looked over at the empty cup across the room. He really wished it was wine.

 **A Storm of Fairies has come to a close… and a Feast for Fairies is on it's way! Stay tuned for the next update. It'll arrive here in the next couple of days. Why is Robb so depressed? I think that's fairly obvious, but it also shows that the Starks are indeed broken. Not just militarily, but Robb is psychologically and emotionally broken. He lost it all now and he is just blank. Maybe he can regain his old self at the wall with Jon and Gray. And Erza will find more Fairy Tail members there as well. Should be interesting. I hope you all enjoyed part three of the Game of Fairies! Please rate, review, and as always, have a nice day.**


	63. A Feast for Fairies: Prologue

**Hey everyone! A Feast for Fairies has arrived! Let's go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Prologue

Mystogan walked out onto the catwalk of Grimoire Heart's massive airship. It was a constructural marvel. Powered off of magic, the airship housed the entire main guild of Grimoire Heart and allowed them to be constantly mobile and never have to worry about being discovered by the Magic Council. It was a masterstroke of planning and engineering. And if Mystogan were to be honest, he greatly admired it. As he neared the front of the airship he saw a cube coming into the distance. A floating earth cube with a castle sitting atop it. The castle looked ancient, gothic in appearance. It had many dead vines crawling up it's gray walls and the windows were darkened out by shadows.

"Tartaros." he mumbled.

"You're correct Misty." said a female voice to his right. He looked over and saw Ultear leaning against the railing. Normally, such a comment would come with a seductive, playful smile in his direction but not this time. This time her face was deadly serious. She was scared, Mystogan could tell.

"Scared." he muttered.

"Terrified actually." replied Ultear honestly, "i've never dealt with the main members of Tartaros directly. Yet, here we are about to land at their guild hall and discuss our next move with them."

Mystogan nodded, "What is the next move?"

Ultear shook her head, "Even I don't know that yet." she turned and walked towards the steel door of the airship that led down into the hull, "You coming?"

Mystogan didn't even nod he just followed her as the two returned down into the ship to prepare for their arrival at Tartaros. As they awaited the ship to land, Master Hades descended from his chambers and gather together his Seven Kin of Purgatory of which Mystogan was now apart of.

"Listen closely. Under no circumstances do any of you offend Tartaros. They are the one guild that even I greatly fear." he said lowly. This proclamation caused the most steadfast of the seven kin to shift nervously. "I will now tell you all what our next move is before we land."

Ultear and Mystogan leaned in close.

"Our ultimate plan of course is to bring about the world of magic shown to us by the Black Wizard Zeref in his writings. But in order to do this we need one key component… Zeref himself." Mystogan's eyes widened. That was impossible, Zeref had to be dead for at least three hundred years. "We will resurrect him, but in order to do so we need to find the place where his magic power was last seen. And thanks to some new information provided to us by Tartaros we found it." he pulled out a map and pointed at a small island to the south of Fiore, "Tenroujima, that is where we can find and resurrect the great and terrible Zeref and bring about the world of Magic we so crave."

 _You're a madman!_ Thought Mystogan as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. It was impossible to resurrect people. No one had ever done it. The closet thing was the banned magic Necromancy but even then, it wasn't true resurrection like Hades was talking about. Mystogan looked over to Ultear and saw a flicker of the same disbelief he was feeling. But then his eyes caught something in the machinery in the shadows of the ship. A man was standing in the shadows. Mystogan smirked and averted his eyes. Makarov sure knew how to pick out his allies. The meeting was soon dispersed as the ship prepared to dock. Mystogan silently made his way over to the machinery and felt himself get yanked into the shadows by a strong hand.

The strong hands of Jellal Fernandes held him by his neck collar and pinned him against the metal cogs of the machine.

"Easy Jellal, you are not grasping the situation right now."

"I understand that you torched villages so you could join this guild… to think Makarov trusted you!" glowered Jellal.

"Don't act so pious, you are the one who constructed the Tower of Heaven."

Jellal's face twisted in anger and he slammed Mystogan up against the machinery, "Making noise will only get you caught." said Mystogan calmly. Jellal stared hard at him.

"Explain." he ordered.

Mystogan nodded and told Jellal everything. About the mysterious red m, how the last two books were located in Tartaros and Grimoire Heart and only high ranking guild members had access to them. And how that was the only way they found that they could get their friends back. Jellal slowly lowered Mystogan to the ground and released his grip. Mystogan smoothed out the wrinkles on his collar and looked at Jellal.

"Stay in the shadows… do not let them find you." ordered Mystogan, "if this goes south, go report it Makarov and tell him everything I told you."

Jellal nodded and he dipped back into the machine work as Mystogan joined the Seven Kin to finally meet the infamous Tartaros.


	64. Part 4 Chapter 1: Wendy

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 1: Wendy

Wendy adjusted the white veil over her head. It was one of the most annoying articles of clothing she had ever encountered. It was scratchy, itchy, and she couldn't see anything in front of her. She blew a puff of magical wind out and it flapped over her head allowing her to see her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a traditional Westerosi bridal gown. It was a white dress, the only white one she ever owned. Wendy looked over at the female servant who was practically beaming with pride as she looked upon the small girl.

"You look beautiful M'lady!" she exclaimed with clasped hands. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Wendy looked back at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, but… this just wasn't right. This was never where she thought her life would go. Married at twelve… this culture was strange, almost completely perverse. Wendy took a deep breath. Thankfully she was betrothed to someone like Oberyn Martell. A man of principles… sort of. She couldn't shake that image of him in the brothel when she first interacted with the man.

"You are going to be a princess of Dorne." said the servant, "Maybe one day a true queen." remarked the servant.

Wendy sighed. Such ambitions led to the scars that now lined her back and chest. They had nearly killed. She had no more desire for such things. She decided after the battle of the Blackwater to use her magic for healing. No more battles. She had promised Sandor after all. It felt good to no longer want power. To longer want to fight. It felt almost liberating. Soon she would be in Dorne. Away from this place. She could already feel not only her body healing from the prospect of such a move but also her mind. Speaking of Sandor, Wendy turned to see her friend entering her room. She smiled at him. He was wearing freshly cleaned and polished armor with a fresh Kingsguard cape as well. He had shaved, and groomed himself as well. Wendy twirled a little in front of him and the Hound gave her a small smirk.

"You look lovely, girl." he said with his usual gruff demeanor.

"Thank you, I didn't know you were going to this."

"It ain't like Tywin is going to hand you over to the Sand prince." replied Sandor. Wendy wanted to bawl when she heard this. Not only to lament the fact that she felt like her childhood was gone but also because of the meaning behind the Hound's words. She was that close to him, he considered her a daughter. Wendy rushed up and hugged him.

"Easy now girl." he said as he rubbed her back, "You gotta be brave now."

"I don't want to do this." she whimpered.

"I don't want this to happen either. And I'm damn sure the Sand Prince doesn't want this either. But, you chose to be a Lannister, this is part of becoming a part of nobility. Time to face your choices and take the consequences on the cheek."

"Right." nodded Wendy. She then gripped the Hound's forearm. "Shall we?"

The Hound nodded, "Let's get this bullshit over with."

Wendy laughed a little. Sandor was so much better at conveying what his feelings were through the beauty of curses. They descended the steps and were about to enter the grand sept on the hill when Littlefinger stopped them outside the front doors. A disturbingly confident smirk was on his lips.

"After this there is a small council meeting, so you and Oberyn's alone time will have to wait." he smirked. He then felt pressure around his throat as Wendy began to take away the air around his head.

"When I am free from this hell hole." she muttered, "You will be the first to feel my wrath. An angry dragon shouldn't be constantly provoked." She let him have his air back as she stormed through the doors with Ser Clegane at her side.

The Grand Sept was empty. Only the head septon and Oberyn were present. Tyrion was with Sansa Stark since the two were married earlier in the day. Oberyn looked down at his feet then with pursed lips looked up at Wendy as she stood across from him.

"Let's get this over with."

"Agreed." replied Wendy.

….

The two were now married. It was a weird feeling. Wendy didn't feel any different. She didn't know why people made such a big deal out of feeling different. She wasn't feeling anything right now. She was just worried about this council meeting. Oberyn was as well. She could tell. Even though they had spent only a couple days together she had picked up on some of his mannerism. The way he would nervously look down at his feet if he was uncomfortable with something, which was very rare. The confident smile that he always wore whenever he was in a good mood. The slight ticks he'd get when angry. She had studied and committed them all to her memory. The two entered the small council chambers. They took seats beside each other and Tywin called the meeting to order.

"Before we get into the boring details, we have some major news coming in from the North."

Wendy perked up. Please let it be good news!

"The Stark's are defeated."

Wendy felt a pit form in her stomach.

"The now late, Lord Walder Frey, executed his end of the deal to perfection. The Stark army was massacred at the wedding. Robb Stark is on the run with Erza Scarlett, and any chance he had at descendants has ended."

"What do you mean?" growled Wendy through gritted teeth. "What happened?"

"It is now known as the red wedding." smiled Littlefinger mockingly, "Because Robb's queen was slain."

Oberyn's eyes widened with shock and he whipped his head over to Wendy. Her hair shadowed her face as many emotions swirled in her. Sadness was dominant, but the one that reached the surface was pure, unadulterated rage. Wendy raised her hands and magic was forced with tremendous pressure. Winds whirled through the room and sent furniture flying against the walls. All the small council members were pressed against the walls their feet lifted a foot off of the ground. Tywin, Joffrey, and Littlefinger in particular were feeling her wrath. Oberyn, with great difficulty, craned his head to look over to where those three were pinned. Wendy was slowly approaching them, like a predator was when it was about to move in for the kill.

"Is Mirajane Strauss, alive or dead?" she asked with a voice that made Oberyn's skin crawl.

Wendy's mind was racing. Every possible horrible thing was replaying in her mind as she imagined sweet Mirajane Strauss lying dead in a pool of her own blood. Along with those images were the memories of Erza falling to her knees with a sword in her chest, herself falling from the walls at the Battle of the Blackwater. A small little voice entered her mind. It began to whisper things to her. It was evil, she knew it. But she didn't reject what it was telling her. These people, they hurt her. They hurt her family. They were going to pay with blood.

Littlefinger stared at her wide eyed with fear. Joffrey was spouting off words like a madman, and Tywin just stared at her steely eyed. But underneath all the calm, Oberyn could see great fear in the Lord of Casterly Rock. He smiled, he wouldn't have to carry out Dorne's revenger. Wendy was about to do it for them.

"Dead." was the one word out of Joffrey's lips.

 _What a fool._ Thought Oberyn. _You just killed yourself and everyone in this room!_

"The demon bitch is dead! Riddled with holes for being a traitor!" he yelled over the howling winds that were turning the room into a cyclone. "I-"

Joffrey began to choke. But not from lack of air, but from too much wind. Tons of air was being forced into his body and he began to expand like a balloon. Wendy's shadowed face looked up to reveal a glare that unsettled even Oberyn. It was a look that would've made a demon fear the small sky dragon slayer. A wicked smile spread across her lips. Oberyn knew that look all too well. He knew the feeling Wendy was feeling all too well. The sweetness of revenge was a toxic treat. He wanted to yell out, to shout at her that she shouldn't do this. That this wasn't her. But the howling cyclone in the room took his breath away and he could barely catch a breath of air. He stared in horror as he watched Wendy take her first steps into madness.

"Then you will die as well." she mumbled. The air expanded inside of Joffrey and blood sprayed across the room. Tywin's eyes widened in shock as well as Oberyn's as Wendy ended Joffrey within seconds. She then moved over to stand across from Littlefinger.

"Did you have a hand in any of this?" she mumbled low.

Littlefinger adamantly shook his head.

Wendy gave him a dark smile, "I don't believe you." she took away his oxygen, his breath, all air around Littlefinger disappeared. "You have lied to me. Hurt my family, nearly killed Erza... why should I believe you at all?" Littlefinger gasped for air, "Oh, has the great Littlefinger realized that making an enemy of me was a grave mistake. I'm glad you have, but unfortunately you found out too late what I am truly capable of." His eyes bulged out as he began to suffocate and he collapsed to the ground lifeless next to the bloody pile that was Joffrey. The winds still swirled at incredible speed. To the point that it felt like Oberyn's skin was stretching away from his bones.

"And you…" growled Wendy as she glared at Tywin. "You did this, you caused all of this. You created the monsters. You created Cersei, you raised up Littlefinger... you did this."

"What do you want!?" wailed Tywin's who fear and cowardice broke to the surface. Oberyn smiled, Wendy had broken the unbreakable.

"I want my family back." she growled. Then a million tiny air blades descended on Tywin's body shredding the great lord of Casterly Rock to bits. When he finally slumped to the ground dead Wendy turned and the winds began to calm. Her white dress was covered in red and she walked over to the King's chair and sat down in it.

"SIT!" she ordered and the entire small council recovered quickly and sat down. "Know this… Anyone involved in the death of Mirajane Strauss… will be dealt with personally by me," she looked at the small council with a sinister smile. "your new queen. Since no one else in this godforsaken world can rule with some decency. I will do it myself." she grabbed the crown from the pulpy mass that was Joffrey's head and wiped the gray matter from its base. She smiled wickedly at the red tint the gold had. She knew this was wrong but it just felt so good doing it. It felt so good to destroy those who were trying to hurt her and who successfully hurt her family, killed Mira. She loved every second of it when she did it. When she ended their lives so painfully. It was so satisfying. An evil little voice was in her mind spreading a dark seed in her. The image of what happened to Mira, what happened to Erza, what happened to herself, played over and over again in her mind. It was haunting her, tormenting her soul. It felt like her very conscience had shattered. She chuckled a little as she stared at the table of horrified small council members.

Oberyn's heart raced. He didn't know what to think right now. He knew that Wendy was in a fragile state when he met her. She was badly injured in battle, and no doubt subject of all sorts of abuse from the Lannisters. Had the news of this Mirajane Strauss's death broke her mind. Because this was no longer the meek quiet girl he had met. This was a sadistic monster. Oberyn looked out the window and saw a white cat floating at the window with a shocked look on it's face. Oberyn signaled the cat to meet him later. Something had to be done to save Wendy from herself before it was too late. Or maybe, it was already way too late. He looked behind her at the bodies of Tywin and Littlefinger and the pulp that was left of King Joffrey.

 _Things are about to get much worse._

 **Wendy has had enough! She has taken control and ended the Lannister hierarchy in one fell swoop! But has she been psychologically broken with the discovery that Mira was killed? With how much she has been through, it would be interesting to see. Normally Wendy wouldn't dare do what she did, but then again she has been in hell for almost a year now. The lion's den has changed her. Can she return from the dark path she is now on? Will Oberyn and Carla knock some sense into her before it is too late? And how will Cersei react in Casterly Rock. What will Erza and Robb do about the sudden change in power. The civil war is about to expand! As always I hope you all enjoyed, please rate, review, and as always have a nice day.**


	65. Part 4 Chapter 2: Gajeel

**Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter! Let's go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 2: Gajeel

The world whizzed by Gajeel as he sprinted through the riverlands with Arya on his back. He had no idea if he was still being pursued. He just knew that he had to keep running. Follow the river, he that would get him somewhere eventually. Above him flew Pantherlily who was keeping his eyes ahead of them making sure that they wouldn't get caught. Gajeel had no idea what the hell just happened back at the Twins. One moment everyone was celebrating and having a good time. The next, people were dying and the Frey's and Boltons were slaughtering everyone on sight. Gajeel heard some snarling beside him. He looked over to his left to see Greywind keeping pace with the sprinting Dragon Slayer. If it wasn't for that wolf, Gajeel wouldn't be in a good state right now. He was sitting down with some of Robb's men when the Frey's burst towards them. He saw the blade was about to cleave him in half before he could react. But then the big furred beast pounced and latched onto the attacker's throat. Gajeel took that as a sign that it was time to get out of there. He was charged with protecting Arya and a massacre was not the ideal location to do that.

Gajeel heard some whimpering on his shoulders. He had no doubt it was Arya crying. The pup had been through way too much. She witnessed her father get beheaded, and she saw her brother's army get decimated in one fell swoop. Gajeel snarled at the memories of both, whoever was behind all of this would pay dearly once he got his hands on them.

More rain came pouring down from the dark skies above them along with longer peals of thunder and brilliant bolts of lightning that branched across the dark clouds. Gajeel looked up at Pantherlily who was trying his best to dodge the dangerous amounts of electricity arcing in the air.

"Lily, get down here!" yelled Gajeel over a tremendous thunderclap. The black cat nodded and quickly descended. As he did so a lightning bolt raced to where the cat once was. Pantherlily's hairs stood on end and he quickly clutched Gajeel's left arm, shaking in fear. "You did good lily." muttered Gajeel.

"Fuck lightning!" shivered Lily as he buried his face into Gajeel's arm doing his best to hide from one of his greatest fears.

Another snarl and then a howl echoed from Gajeel's left. Grey wind had stopped running and had it's menacing face staring in the direction of the river.

"What is it Grey Wind?" asked Gajeel who began to sniff the air as well. He smelled it. A strange smell, like saltwater. A warhorn echoed to his right. He whipped his gaze over to see soldiers from the Bolton household charging at him.

"Shit!" growled Gajeel who leapt back from some arrows and turned to his opponent. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!"** The iron particles surged forth from Gajeel's gaping mouth and shredded the armor and flesh away from the enemy. Gajeel then took a breath and ran towards the river. He didn't know why it smelled like saltwater, but he'd take his chances with something strange over the Flayed Man.

Gajeel feet sank deep into the mud as he approached the river banks. The tributary that led to the Trident was surging with water. Rapids were flowing at forces only one other person Gajeel knew could match. The current was too strong to attempt to swim across. Gajeel could see that plain as day. More rain came down and soon his vision became more limited by the falling water. The river water began to rise dramatically and the mud banks began to slide into the water. Gajeel turned around only to see that he was now backed into a corner.

"Well damn it…" he snarled. He turned his arms into Iron pillars and readied himself when all of a sudden the bank came loose. Arya cried out as she lost her grip and fell with Gajeel and Lily into the maelstrom of water below.

Gajeel impacted with the cold surface and his body cried out at the cold water around him. His iron body began to sink rapidly and he struggled to get back up to the surface. Through the muffled world of water Gajeel heard Arya crying out for help above him. He looked up and saw a fully formed Pantherlily racing towards the girl before she went through some dangerous rapids. Gajeel then heard arrows whizzing into the water.

 _This isn't it is it?_ Gajeel thought as he clawed desperately at the surging current trying to get precious air into his lungs. _I ain't going down like this! Hell no!_ His vision was growing dark and water began to force it's way into his lungs. Just as he was about to black out he felt muscular arm grab him from under his arms and rush him up to the water surface. Gajeel swallowed as much air as he could when he broke the surface. His long black hair was dripping over his eyes. He felt exhausted, none of muscles wanted to work.

 _Where is Pantherlily and Arya? Where are they!?_ He thought through his fog filled mind. He felt a rope wrap itself around his underarms and quickly pull him up onto a large boat. Gajeel landed heavily onto the wooden deck of a ship. Shouts were echoing around him as arrows glanced off of the hard wooden decks.

"Return fire you damn rats!" shouted a gruff voice, "Or so help me the captain will have your hides!"

"Aye sir!" shouted several other low voices.

A female voice then pierced the air around Gajeel, "Get that sail strapped down already, last thing I need is to lose that as we head home! You there, take over the wheel!" Gajeel head was still foggy. The voice sounded very familiar but he just couldn't focus. He felt himself get dragged across the deck and then he heard a creaky wooden door open in front of him. He was then dropped on a rug covered floor. Gajeel blinked and looked around him. He was inside of a large cabin. There was a small cot in the corner and a large desk in the center with a maps strewn all across it. But what caught the iron dragon slayer's eyes were the books that were piled all over the cabin, from floor to ceiling.

"Gajeel…" breathed someone at the doorway.

Gajeel's eyes widened. He knew that voice. Gajeel picked himself up from the carpeted floor and turned to see a rain soaked woman standing in front of him. Even drenched in rain she still looked… Gajeel shook those thoughts out of his mind briefly. No time for that now. He was just stunned that she was actually here.

"Looks like I owe you one now Shrimp." he smiled.

Levy gave him a small smile as her cheeks reddened slightly. She then rushed up and hugged her guildmate. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Same to you." replied Gajeel with a tired voice.

Levy ended the embrace after a few more moments. She then wiped some locks of wet blue hair out of her face and turned to another person in the cabin. He was a massive man, even by Gajeel's standards. He easily stood over seven feet tall and had muscles that size of Gajeel's head on his biceps and chest. The man wore no shirt and he bore deep scars on his torso. His face was what caught Gajeel's attention though, it was rough and stubbly but then there were the eyes. One was normal with a piercing grey color while the other was just an iron ball in the socket.

"Ironeye, make sure we are away safely. And get the girl and Pantherlily up here as well, they need to get dried off." Levy said softly to the hulk behind her.

The man named Ironeye merely grunted and walked way. His heavy footsteps causing some of the towers of books to sway perilously. Levy panicked and immediately went over to the piles of her precious books trying to steady them as best as she could.

"You still haven't changed much huh Shrimp?" Gajeel said as he watched Levy use her small frame to lean up against a tower.

"What's… that supposed to mean?" Grunted Levy as she used her small weight to shove the tower back in place.

"Books always come first still." Gajeel then felt a book smack him in the face. "I guess not." he muttered.

"Books are important to me Gajeel," started Levy as she leaned against the desk, "But my family comes first, you know that." One pile began to slide along the floor as the ship rocked with the river current. Levy ignored it.

"You're not going to get that?"

"Every fiber of my being wants to go make sure it doesn't fall over, but right now you guys are more important." the door opened and Pantherlily walked in with a dazed Arya by his side. Levy smiled and walked over to the fully grown Lily. She embraced the cat.

"Glad to see you are ok as well Lily."

"Thanks." replied the cat. Another roar of thunder sent him back into his normal form and scurrying into Gajeel's arms, who promptly tossed the cat over a mountain of books.

"Get over it already!" roared Gajeel.

Levy laughed and turned to a highly confused Arya, "Who might you be little one?" asked Levy as she knelt down on one knee in front of the young Stark.

"Arya… Arya Stark." she replied. Levy's eyes widened. She glanced over at Gajeel with a look similar to a "what the hell" stare and then turned back to the little girl. "Are you ok, anything hurt?" Arya just shook her head.

"I'm just really scared."

Levy nodded, "Well that's ok. You can stay in here and find something to read, stay out of the rain a little." Levy walked over to a drawer that wasn't covered by books and began digging through it, "I may have something that fits you in here. We can't have you in drenched clothes like that."

"Levy…. I got to talk to you about some… well major shit." grumbled Gajeel as he shook his soaked hair out sending droplets of water everywhere. He then felt another book hit him.

"Watch where you spray water!" barked Levy who pulled out a pair of small pants, a blue shirt and a blue cloak. "This should fit you." she handed it over to Arya who hesitantly grabbed it.

The cabin door blew open and a sailor stumbled in struggling to shut the door against the howling wind.

"Captain! We are away from the enemy and almost to the mouth of the river!" he yelled over the wind.

"Good." replied Levy nonchalantly.

"Oh and a wolf just made it's way onto the boat, if you can call the beast a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Aye."

"Grey Wind!" cried Arya who suddenly had a mass of dark grey fur slam into her. The large wolf that was easily the size of a small horse began licking the girl who was laughing happily at the sight of the beast.

"Well, it's not going to hurt us from the looks of things." observed Levy, "Get the ship sailing to Pyke, full speed."

"Aye captain!" the door slammed behind the sailor and she looked over to see Gajeel staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain Shrimp?"

Levy smiled at him but Gajeel could see a hint of sadness in the smile, "It's… it's a really long story. More suitable for another time." she replied as she stared off for a second, "Anyways, what is it you needed to tell me?"

Gajeel nodded over to Arya. Arya nodded back and then straddled Greywind. She pointed forward, "To another cabin!" the wolf barked. The sound of which made Levy's rib cage rattle the the wolf raced out, across the ship, then barged into the crew's sleeping quarters. Levy looked over at Gajeel.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

Gajeel wiped water from his face, "Too much shrimp. Too much." He took a deep breath, "The Starks were betrayed at the Twins. Their army was massacred by the Boltons and Freys." Gajeel was taking shaky breaths now.

"Take it easy Gajeel, start from the beginning." said Levy calmly as she sat down beside Gajeel.

"I awoke from our accident in King's Landing. There I got a lay of the land, or world, and found Erza. She was… she was on the verge of death and about to be executed." Levy's eyes widened.

"What for!?"

"She allied with Eddard Stark." Levy's eyes were now filled with realization.

"I bet the Lannisters did not like that." she said lowly with hate filled eyes.

"No they didn't. Me and pantherlily intervened and got Erza and Arya out of there. We then rendezvoused with Laxus outside of the city."

"LAXUS IS HERE TOO!"

Gajeel nodded, "He was, I don't know where he is now though." Gajeel shook his head again getting the last bits of water out of his wild hair, "After that, we met up with Mira and her siblings. They took us all in. Mira then allied with the Starks, then, long story short, ended up marrying Robb Stark."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup," continued Gajeel, "Then we went to the Twins to celebrate the wedding of one of Walder Frey's kids." Gajeel's face darkened, "That's when we were betrayed. Erza told me and Laxus to gather as many survivors as we could and run. That she would make sure Mira and Robb were ok." Gajeel squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, "It was a slaughter Levy. There was barely anything I could do about it." tears welled up in his eyes, "And… and I felt Mira's magic disappear completely just before I ran."

Levy's eyes widened, "You don't think?"

Gajeel shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know at all." he sniffled. The stress that had been piling up was now spilling over, "I don't know if Laxus, Elfman, or Lisanna made it out. I don't know if Erza made it out. And I don't know if Mira is ok or not. I ran before I could find out." He gritted his teeth and punched the floor putting a hole through it with his fist. "I SHOULD'VE STAYED AND FOUGHT!" he roared.

Gajeel then felt a soft hand on his cheek. His rage dissipated for a moment and he looked over to a serious faced Levy. "You did your best." she said softly, "You saved two lives at least, Arya and Pantherlily. You did what you thought was best, that's all you could've done in that situation." a small smile decorated her lips, "And you got back to me safely."

"Huh?" said Gajeel who didn't hear that last part.

"Uh nothing!" Levy quickly recovered with a blush. Gajeel shrugged and then leaned back against the wooden desk. The door opened again and a sailor walked up to Levy.

"We are in the open sea now Captain. It's a two day journey to Pyke."

Levy nodded, "Good work, our we out of the storm?" she asked as she felt the ship not rocking as heavily as before.

"Aye m'lady. We are at the tail end of it now."

"Good work, if you all are able get some rest. You all deserve it."

The sailor smiled, "Thank you captain." he then quickly exited.

"And you need some rest too." Levy said as she looked back over at an exhausted Gajeel.

"You can say that again." he looked around, "Carpet looks pretty comfy."

"You are not sleeping on the carpet you iron filled idiot!" yelled Levy. She helped up Gajeel, or at least tried, and led him over to the small cot, "You get the cot, I'll take my chair."

"But-"

"No buts Gajeel, you need it more than I do right now." Levy threw a book onto the desk, "If you need anything at all, I'll be here reading."

Gajeel gave up trying to protest. He watched as Levy went over to her chair and grabbed the book lying down on the top of the desk. She then leaned back and kicked her feet up onto the desk. Gajeel smiled, she hadn't changed a bit to him.

 **Gajeel and Levy have reunited! Let the trumpets blare because it has finally happened! Arya and Grey wind are also with them and they are all on their way to Pyke. But will the Greyjoys take in a Stark is now the question. We will see won't we? I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always, have a nice day.**


	66. Part 4 Chapter 3: Natsu

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, college got really busy really quick, caught me off guard actually. Anyways, finally got a new chapter ready, so here we go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 3: Natsu

Natsu leaned against the balcony of the palace that he and Dany were staying in. It was Happy's palace, the giant statue of him holding a fish out in front helped identify it. Natsu remembered when he found out that the thing was made from solid gold. He bit it just to make sure, and his teeth still hurt a little bit. Well, at least he knew what house he had to go home to everyday. He never got lost, just look for the giant golden cat with a fish and he knew he was home. Natsu huffed, and placed his chin on the balcony. He then felt a soft hand on his back.

"What's on your mind?" asked Daenery's as she leaned up against the balcony railing with him.

"Things are just so different." mumbled Natsu, "Happy was never well…" he looked to the room and saw Happy ordering around servants. "Such an asshole."

"You sure about that?" muttered Dany beneath her breath as she remembered the first time she met the winged cat.

"Pretty sure." _Damn it all he was listening!_ "He hated slavery as much as I did. Now he is ruling over a city of slaves." Natsu shook his head, "It makes no sense."

Dany's face softened as she tried to talk to Natsu, "I can tell that there is more on your mind then that." she said with a small smile.

"That obvious?"

"Yeah."

Natsu sighed, "I need to test something."

"Test what?" Dany replied cautiously. That phrase usually never went very well in combination with the fire dragon slayer. It usually involved some sort of hijinks that led to both of them getting scolded by either Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, or both at the same time.

"Fight me." Natsu said strongly.

"Huh?"

"Fight me!"

Dany smiled. She learned as they stayed here in Mereen that this was Natsu's way of thinking. It was his way of clearing his mind. Fighting, he relished in the adrenaline it brought him. It was when he felt at his most comfortable. She nodded and revved up her small amounts of magic that Natsu had taught her to use. She then launched several white balls of flame from her fists towards the fire dragon slayer. Instead of eating them, Natsu backflipped away and sent a stream of flames straight back at her. Dany kicked her left leg out sending a wall of white flames up to block the orange ones racing towards her.

"Good, you are developing your own style!" yelled Natsu over the roaring flames. Dany smiled widely. She was beginning to enjoy these little sparring sessions a little more every time. Especially since every time the two of them did fight, she would get stronger and stronger. She saw the white flames disappear and Natsu pierce right through them, his right hand ablaze.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Dany quickly brought her forearms in front of her.

" **Fire Dragon's White Shield!"** A small circle of fire enveloped her arms and caught Natsu's fist. The move caught the pink haired man off guard. Dany struck back with precision taught through hours of practice. " **Fire Dragon's Flaming Cloak!"** Dany's small fire shield turned into a wall of fire that enveloped Natsu and launched him back across the balcony. The flames burned for a few seconds longer then she saw them get sucked up into Natsu's open mouth. His stomach expanded for a second then he breathed out smoke as he ingested the flames.

"Man! That was good!" he yelled happily.

"NATSU!" yelled Happy, "DON'T TORCH THE ROOM!"

Natsu and Dany glanced over to the balcony entrance and saw the room was charred and Happy was covered in black soot. The three servants he was previously yelling at were staring at them wide eyed. One of them had shaking knees as he held a fish that was burned to the bone. Natsu smiled sheepishly.

"We went overboard again huh?"

"Looks like it." laughed Dany as she gave a small wave to Happy. Happy stuck his nose in the air then saw that his precious fish was destroyed. Happy's mind snapped and he began to yell at Natsu again.

"You burned my fish!"

"How do you know it was me!? Maybe it was Dany!"

"Hey, when did I get involved in this?" Dany replied, "and way to throw me to the wolves."

"I'm a cat!" yelled Happy to Dany. Dany felt a vein pop on her head.

"Figure of speech!" she roared back with white flames forming in her mouth.

Happy huffed, and then flew off towards the central pyramid that was the Temple of the Harpy. He always went there when they began to argue. Dany was wondering why. From what Natsu described, the two of them were always really close and could usually sort out arguments like this. Dany could tell that Natsu was just as perplexed as she was.

"Dumb Happy…" mumbled Natsu.

"Was it always like this between you two?"

Natsu glanced over to Dany, "No, no it was not. I don't know what's going on with him." he looked over to the temple with the golden Harpy perched atop it, "But my gut tells me it has something to do with that temple."

"Maybe he has become too used to being considered a god?"

"Happy has always thought highly of himself." replied Natsu, "This is way different though. I don't like it."

Dany walked up to Natsu and held his hand, "Shall we go find out?"

Natsu nodded. The two left the balcony and began to cross the barbequed room when the blackened doors burst open. Ser Barristan was panting at the open door and Strong Belwas was practically about to fall over.

"Ser Barristan?"

"Your Grace, your men were attacked in the city."

"What! By whom?" snarled Dany.

Ser Barristan took several breaths trying to get air back into his old lungs, "We don't know. Several of your Unsullied were found dead, their throats were cut."

Dany closed her eyes and sighed. She never wanted any of her followers to die, much less those who were so willing to die on the battlefield for her. "Where are the bodies?"

"They were taken to the Temple for cleansing." said Barristan, "I thought I'd tell you before we go retrieve them."

Dany looked over to a clearly angry Natsu, "Lead the way Ser." she said. Barristan nodded and led the two of them out of the Happy's palace, passed that damn golden statue and towards the Temple of the Harpy. As they approached the temple they saw guards dressed in golden armor and masks blocking the way. Large spears were clutched in their hands. Right as they got to the doors the spears the two guards were holding crossed in front of them, barring the way. They then spoke a series of phrases, never breaking their forward looking gaze.'

"What'd they say?" asked Natsu.'

"They said that the great Harpy was currently conducting a ritual and cannot be disturbed." Dany translated, "Several of my soldiers were killed, I've come to retrieve the bodies."

The guards broke their forward gaze and glanced over at each other through their masks. One of them spoke up once again. Dany's eye furrowed.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to retrieve the bodies of my men?"

More strange words that Natsu still had no idea what they could possibly mean.

"That makes no sense!" exclaimed Dany.

"What are you all saying!?" roared a frustrated Natsu who for the past minute of conversation had been whipping his head back and forth between the argument.

"We can't retrieve the bodies because we are foreigners. And not only are foreigners not allowed inside of the temple of the Harpy but because our men died in their city they are to be used for the purposes that only the wise masters and the great Harpy can know."

"Used?" questioned Natsu, "Used how!?"

"They won't tell me." Dany wiped her eyes in frustration. She then spoke back in their language and grabbed Natsu's arm, "C'mon let's go back."

"But the bodies…"

"We can't do anything right now, and I don't like us just standing here. I don't feel safe right now." she mumbled lowly. Natsu nodded his head and the two rushed back to the palace while Barristan tried to negotiate a release of the bodies of her fallen unsullied. When the two got back Dany slammed the door and launched a stream of white fire across the room, burning the opposite wall.

"The nerve of your friend Natsu!" she roared.

"What do you mean? How is this Happy's fault?" questioned Natsu.

"Who is the head of the temple, god is. And who is considered the god of Mereen, Happy. So who do you think put those damn rules in place?"

"Happy wouldn't-"

"But apparently he had Natsu." replied Dany who sat down on the large bed and let out a frustrated growl. "I hate not having control of anything."

Natsu's eye twitched a little as he remembered a certain red head saying the exact same thing once.

"Are you ok?" asked Dany as she saw Natsu staring off into space.

"Bad memories…" he mumbled as he reminisced the beatings he got from Erza. His spine shivered and his skin crawled.

Dany stood up and walked over to Natsu then she rested her head on his shoulder. "What should I do?"

Natsu shook himself from his daydreams and looked over to Dany, "Well, what's your gut telling you?"

"Of course you'd say that…" she laughed a little, "I want to go to those doors and bust them down with fire." Natsu was about to storm off and do that when she grabbed his arm, "Get back here!" she yanked him back, "But because we are in a city not governed by us, that would be too risky."

"So then what do we do?" asked Natsu who flopped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I guess we just wait until an opportunity presents itself." Dany replied as she fell down next to Natsu. The two just lay there silently for a second then Natsu flailed his arms.

"AGH I HATE WAITING!" he yelled. Dany laughed loudly.

"It's only been a minute."

"A minute is way too long!" he grumbled. Dany looked over and marveled at Natsu. Dany smiled and scooted closer to him feeling the heat from his body on her side.

"Well we just have to fill our time with something then." she said quietly.

"With what?"

Dany stayed silent for a moment. Her stomach was filled with butterflies right now. Natsu was just… Dany saw him reach to scratch his head and the muscles contracted. Dany felt her heart thump a little more. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to ask him.

"Natsu do you know what love is?"

"Hm... What kind of question is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly what it sounds like, do you know what love is?"

Natsu moved onto his side to face Dany, "Yeah, why wouldn't I know what that is. I mean, I've loved people my whole life. I love my dad, Igneel. I love my guildmates. I love my friends."

"I guess that's one kind of love." replied Dany.

"There are different kinds?" asked Natsu.

"Well yeah, what you are talking about is… huh… I don't know exactly what it is called. But it is a form of love."

"Then what kind of love are you talking about?"

Dany smiled at him, "I guess…. Romantic love."

"Romantic?" an image popped into Natsu's mind of a conversation he once had with Mirajane back at the guild. He was trying to piece the words together in his mind. Then he realized it and his face turned redder than a tomato. "What about um… romantic love?"

"So you do know what it is!?" exclaimed Dany.

"I think so," said Natsu with squinted eyes, "Igneel and a good friend of mine told me about it once, it was weird."

"You can say that again." muttered Dany.

"It was weird."

Dany giggled, "Figure of speech you crazy firebreather."

"How am I supposed to know that!?"

"I can now see how Happy got his little tendencies flame brain." she teased.

Natsu gave her a toothy grin, "I did help raise him." he replied.

"Raise him?"

"Yeah, I found him as an egg. When he hatched me and my friend Lisanna raised him."

Dany nodded her head, "If that cat didn't exist do you have any idea how crazy you would sound right now?"

"Not really."

Dany smacked his arm Natsu then poked her causing her to laugh some more. "Ok back to the original subject, since you do know what romantic love is… have you ever loved someone like that?" she asked.

Natsu put his hand to his chin, "I GET IT NOW!" he yelled as he jolted upright.

"Eh?"

"The bad fish feeling," he looked over to her and stared into her beautiful eyes, "I get it now!" he gave her a toothy grin that she always adored.

"Good to hear." The two leaned in and kissed each other deeply. Dany smiled as they did and Natsu felt his heart jumping in all sorts of weird ways. Dany moved her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Natsu then felt something take over, almost like an instinct that he never knew he had. He grabbed Dany by the waist and lifted her up stunning the white haired girl for a moment before she laughed at the clumsiness of the move. Natsu now lay atop her and he planted kisses down her smooth slender neck.

"Since when did you… know how to do this." she sighed as their lips locked again.

"I dunno." was his only response, "Just feels right."

"Yes it does."

"Ahem…" a new voice interrupted the couple and Dany quickly pulled away from Natsu's face. Standing in the doorway was Ser Jorah who was awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Natsu was about to say that he kinda was, but Dany spoke up first. "Not at all Jorah." Natsu rolled off of Dany and she sat up, "What is it?"

"I found a way into the temple."

Natsu's interest perked up immediately and he sat up as well. His mind now going away from the disappointment he felt when Jorah interrupted them.

"How?" asked Dany forcefully.

"There is a tunnel that goes into the temple from below ground. It will take us into the archive rooms and from there we should be able to retrieve the bodies of our fallen men." Dany let out a sigh of relief.

"Great, where is this tunnel?"

Jorah pursed his lips, "Well… it's the sewers."

"HELL NO!" roared Natsu as he covered his nose. Dany grimaced as well. Her dragon slayer training was allowing her sense to become more acute as well. Like she could smell that Natsu's body scent was like a small wooden fire right now on a cold night. Dany shook her head away from the thoughts, need to focus right now.

"Is there any other way?" asked Dany. Jorah shook his head.

"You don't have to go Khaleesi. Me and Ser Barristan can lead a party in there and get out without being seen. If we are found out, then I guess we will have a nice fight on our hands."

"Then I'm going too!" said Natsu nasally as he still had his nose pinched shut, "I'm always up for a good fight!"

Jorah nodded, "Very well then, at dusk we will meet at the Smiling Skull in the market district fire brain." he then quickly strode out of the room.

Natsu snarled at him but Dany put a hand on his shoulder, "Jorah is just still warming up to you."

"I can make it go quicker." Natsu said as he heated his hands up and small flame formed in his palm.

"No! Don't!" ordered Dany as she put out the flame with her own hand. She looked out the window. She really wanted to continue but dusk was already nearing and who knows how long it'd take Natsu to find this tavern. She gave a disappointed sigh, "You better get going now in case you get lost."

Natsu nodded. He leaped to his feet and stretched out his legs. Then he twisted back around to Dany and smiled at her, "See you after this?"

Dany smiled back, "i'll be waiting." Natsu gave her a thumbs up then raced out of the room. Dany's smile faded.

 _Please come back to be safely Natsu._

 **Jorah is such a cockblock man I swear! Anyways, what do you guys think is going on in the temple of the Harpy. And what is Happy's role in all of this? We'll find out soon, in the meantime be ready for some more chapters. The weekend is almost here so I will be able to update a little more. I hope you guys enjoyed, please rate, review, and as always have a nice day.**


	67. Part 4 Chapter 4: Cana

**Hello everyone! I got a new chapter ready, let's get into it!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 4: Cana

The past few weeks have been one word for the resident alcoholic of Fairy Tail, pure hell. This Cersei bitch was driving her absolutely insane. She would say that this whole job of keeping the lion bitch in Casterly Rock was driving her to drink, but she already drank a ton anyways so that wouldn't be an appropriate analogy. Right now, Cana was finally getting a breather from the self righteous, entitled, good for nothing, ex-queen. And she was taking full advantage of the break. Cana planted her foot onto the wooden doors of Casterly rock and kicked them open. The sun was setting over the western coast of Westeros and Cana smiled when she looked down at all of the flickering torchlights of Lannisport several miles away. Tonight was going to be a good night.

As she approached the gates, the guards waved at her and quickly opened the massive castle gates for her. The gates opened to a long stone bridge that led from the high summit to a path of stairs down to Lannisport. Cana gratefully breathed in the fresh sea air coming in the from the endless seas in front of her. Salt air always gave her a good feeling.

"Going out for a night on the town, Lady Alberona?" asked one of the gate guards.

"I told you idiots already I am not a lady. Not in the slightest." replied Cana, "But yeah, and when you get off of your shift you're more than welcome to try and beat me at a drinking game tonight." she swung her hips as she walked away, "Who knows, you might get something out of it."

The guard stared off at her lustfully as they tried to stay at attention. An older guard with a grizzled face beaten down by years of training and warfare shook his head at the younger one.

"You ain't gonna win that one sonny."

"And why not?"

Cana didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She was in a hurry to get as far away from the rock as humanly possible. She tightened the maroon cloak around her shoulders so that the chilled night air wouldn't make her catch cold and she raced down the stone stairs and into the heart of the bustling port city, Lannisport.

Tonight the city was coming alive. The markets and taverns were filled to the brim with commoners, sailors, whores, and off duty guards. Cana picked out the most crowded and loud tavern and burst through the doors with the confidence only an experienced drinker would have. All activity in the bar area stopped as they stared at the scantily clad woman with brown locks of hair flowing freely on her head.

"What are you jokers staring at?" Cana asked forcefully as she glanced around at the clientele. Mostly sailors and soldiers. Not a single woman in sight, except for the barmaid and a whore or two in the corner. Cana shrugged and made her way up to the lone wooden stool at the bar. The barkeep begrudgingly strolled up to her.

"What do ya want?"

"Whatever is the strongest stuff you got." replied Cana with a confident grin, "And make sure you have plenty of it."

A ripple of mocking laughter echoed through the dining and bar areas at the declaration.

"You should know miss, that this here bar is famous for our strong drink."

"Then I'll test that notion." replied Cana with a smirk. The barkeep just shrugged.

"You're funeral miss." he then whistled over to the barmaid who was talking intimately with a sailor in a corner booth, "Get the misses here some of the Lion Spit!"

A hush fell over the room when those two words were uttered. The lion spit. The barmaid's face paled and she nodded. As quickly as she could, the young woman rushed into the back of the bar and brought out a clear bottle of liquid with some bubbles drifting lazily at the top. To be honest, it did look like straight up spit. Cana rolled her eyes at it as it was placed in front of her. The bartender uncorked the fresh bottle and the putrid stench of alcohol burned the air around Cana. She loved that smell. The barkeep then grabbed a glass shot and poured her a full glass. Cana smirked grabbed it and took a quick whiff of it.

"Oh ho!" she exclaimed, "This is going to be a good night!" she then tilted her head back and downed the shot in one chug. The silence in the air was deafening when she slammed the shot glass down and smiled over at the barkeep, "Is that all you got, cause that felt like water going down to me."

The barkeeper's face paled. The Lion's Spit was a legendary liquor here in Lannisport, it was practically all alcohol, no liquid or flavoring at all. Not even the heaviest of drinkers were ever able to down a full shot in one go. Let alone call it water when they did it. As he observed this the silence ended abruptly and a cheer arose among his clientele as they patted the woman on the back and gave her cheers for such an incredible feat.

"Another one then?"

"Sure," Cana nudged the glass forward, "Let me have it."

….

Cana woke up on the wooden floor, surrounded by spilled liqour and vomit. She slowly cracked her eyelids open. About a foot away from her were several sailors passed out and covered in bruises. Cana squinted as the light hurt her eyes. She then felt the pounding in her forehead that made her want to curl into a ball and groan for days. It also didn't help that her mouth felt as dry as a desert and her stomach was currently threatening to reject everything she had consumed yesterday. Cana knew this sensation, but it had been a long time since she had it. A good old fashion, body punishing, hangover. Cana slowly rose up and instantly regretted it as she gagged a little. Her head was still swimming from the previous night of drinking. She looked over at the knocked out sailors once again then she looked at herself. Her maroon cloak was torn and stained, her hair was in knots, and her arms had some bruises on them as well. Around the room she saw scorch marks and static electricity ricocheting through the air. At her feet were several cards. Now she was starting to piece together exactly what happened last night. Cana rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. She went way overboard.

One of the sailors groaned, whimpered, then drifted off to sleep once again.

 _I really messed this place up didn't I?_ Cana was looking around a little more and saw the cracked tables, broken chairs, dented countertop, and splintered booths everywhere. _Must've been one hell of a fight!_

Her head began to pound again and Cana covered her mouth as an alcohol scented belch escaped her mouth. _Bleh, doesn't taste as good coming out than going in…_

The doors to the tavern burst open and light poured into the bar. Cana hissed and crept away from the burning light. She squinted and saw several soldiers burst in and a woman with reddish blonde hair walking gracefully into the beer soaked bar. She scowled disgusted by the scene. Her scowl deepened when she saw Cana.

"This is where you have been all night!? Drinking!" Cersei snarled.

"Hey, it's my pastime, don't ruin it." replied Cana dismissively. Cersei clapped her hands and two guards went over to pick up Cana. As their hands grabbed her arms she violently shook them off and stared at them angrily, "Touch me again, and you will end up like them." she pointed over to the group of knocked out sailors and the guards slowly backed away.

"Get up already and come to the castle. We got some major news that everyone must be present for, especially you." said Cersei monotonously. She then twirled about and strode out of the tavern with the pretentious walk that only a spoiled rich person could pull off. Cana groaned, she hated meetings. She finally picked herself up off of the floor and arched her back feeling several vertebrae give a satisfying crack.

 _Ahhh, way better._ Cana shielded her sensitive eyes and made the long, laborious trek back up to Casterly Rock. When she arrived the same two guards that saw her leave the night before were there in the morning. The older one was asleep at his post and the younger one was drifting off as well. When the younger one heard her footsteps he became startled and readied himself for an attack but quickly relaxed when he saw it was just Cana.

"Oh, it's just you Lady Alberona." instead of a scolding he got a punch to the face that knocked him out and sent him sprawling back into his wooden chair.

"I warned you." mumbled Cana. She then smacked her fist against the gates, "open this damn thing up, I got places to be!" The gates creaked open and Cana strode inside. "Where the hell can I find her royal highness?" she grumbled at a guard. The guard nervously pointed at the main hall where the throne of the castle was located. Cana nodded and stumbled over to the doors. She lazily put her palms on the wooden doors and shoved them open. The doors hit the walls beside them with a loud thud.

"Alright! I've arrived! Let's get this over with!" she bellowed. Then she saw who was there. Tyrion Lannister was sitting in a chair beside a large table. Next to him was Bronn, several soldiers from his newly formed company, messengers from King's Landing, and a strange man that Cana had never seen before. He had a slightly balding head with a ring of greying hair around the side of his head. His face was plain, you'd never be able to pick him out in a crowd and the man wore very simple clothes.

"Cana." stated Tyrion, "you look as good as ever."

"Shut the fuck up imp." she groaned as she sat down and put her pounding head in her hands, "Ugh, fucking hangovers."

"HA!" roared Bronn, "She met her match in drink here! Finally!"

"Say one more thing Bronny and I'll put you on your ass."

Bronn quickly silenced his sharp tongue and then Cersei entered the room. She sat down forcefully in a chair at the head of the table and snapped her head over to the plainly clothed man.

"You said you had important news from the Spider?"

Cana's mind defogged and she began to pay close attention. She didn't trust the King's Spider. Lord Varys was a snake of a man and he always had ulterior motives in his work. But if he personally sent a messenger with some news then this was important. And if he deemed something important, than it was urgent for everyone else.

"M'lady," bowed the man, "I bring terrible news. Your son, King Joffrey, as well as your Father the Hand to the King, Lord Tywin, have been murdered in cold blood."

Silence lingered in the air. The rage fermenting in Cersei became so thick that you could practically feel it in the air.

"How?" she shuddered angrily.

"The details are… far too grisly my queen."

"HOW DAMMIT!" roared Cersei.

The man gulped, "Joffrey was well, he exploded from too much air being pushed into him and Lord Tywin was slain by many small blades slicing his body to ribbons. Lord Petyr Baelish was also killed, suffocated to death."

Tyrion put them all together immediately. Air being forced down his nephew's throat. Littlefinger suffocating to death. Small blades slicing his lord father to ribbons. But he didn't want to believe his suspicions.

Cersei took a shaky breath, "Who killed my son, and my father?"

"Lord Varys… says that it was Lady Wendy Martell who slayed your family."

Tyrion closed his eyes in defeat, his suspicions confirmed. Wendy had finally snapped. Cana sat there completely stunned. Wendy, the most innocent of all of the members of Fairy Tail, murdered people in cold blood. And not just murdered, but brutally destroyed them.

"She has also crowned herself queen of the seven kingdoms, stating that she was obviously the only one who can successfully rule the kingdoms."

"She has no rightful claim!" roared Cersei, "She is a kingslayer, she is murderer, she committed regicide, by the seven how is anyone going along with this!?"

"Remember dear sister, you gave her a legitimate claim by naming her as a Lannister after the initial Stark rebellion. She has just as much a claim as we do." stated Tyrion. Cana was surprised by his behavior. She could tell that the imp was just as stunned as she was by the news. But he didn't seem to mourn his father or nephew very much. "And unlike us, she has the might of the Martells and possibly the Tyrells at her fingertips now that she has been crowned Queen of the seven kingdoms. That also makes Oberyn Martell, King of the seven Kingdoms."

Cersei slammed her fists onto the table. The rage had transformed her calm demeanor into an absolute rage monster. "How dare she! How dare she do this!" she roared, "There will be retaliation! She will destroyed!" she turned her gaze back to the messenger sent by Varys, "Go back to Varys, tell him to stay as a mole for me in the palace. Feed me information, I don't care what I have to pay him. Just do it." the man nodded quickly and rushed out, "Tyrion, I need you…." she grimaced at what she was about to say, "To mobilize our armies. We march to war by the end of today." Tyrion frowned but nodded. "Dismissed."

Everyone's left quickly except for Cana. Cersei stared her down from the table. Then Cana saw something she thought she'd never see from the person she thought was the most despicable on earth. She saw Cersei break down and bawl on the throne.

"My son," she wailed, "My son!"

Cana had a feeling she was surprised she had. Pity. She pitied the woman. Cana stood out of the chair and left the woman to her grief. Outside she found Tyrion waiting for her with Bronn.

"This changes things." stated Tyrion bluntly. "It seems Wendy may have gone mad."

Cana shook her head, "I refuse to believe that."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at her, "You think you can get the sky dragon to come to her senses?"

Cana sighed, "I can only try. Give me two weeks, if things haven't changed by then… then I guess you and Cersei will have to make a move."

Tyrion nodded and frowned, "I never thought I'd hear about my father dying this way."

Cana looked down at the short man, "What do you mean?"

"I always wanted to kill him myself. Particularly on the privy, just so I could see if he really did shit gold or not." remarked Tyrion, "I never thought that he would get slaughtered the way he did though." He looked up to Cana, "Be careful, this isn't the Wendy you know. Not anymore."

Cana nodded, "She's still in there somewhere. It'll just take some force to bring her back out." she smacked a fist into her open palm. "Well, I'm off Tyrion," she looked over at Bronn, "Bronny if I come back from this, I'll pay up."

"About damn time." he replied cockily.

"Don't push your luck." she said sternly before beginning her trek to King's Landing. She knew what she would have to do. If Wendy had truly lost her mind. If she had truly gone insane. Then she would have to fight her, and win.

Tyrion watched Cana walk over as the midday sun beat down on him.

"You didn't mention the death of that Mirajane Strauss." commented Bronn with a crinkled brow.

"Cana's already got enough on her plate, the last thing she needs is grief." replied Tyrion, "C'mon Bronn… we got an army to prepare."

 **And end of chapter. Will Wendy and Cana clash? And how far off the deep end has Wendy gone? And will Cersei seek alternative ways to revenge as well? And poor Tyrion is caught in the middle of it all. Ooooh, this is going to be interesting. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always, have a nice day!**


	68. Part 4 Chapter 5: Gray

**Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter! Here we go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 5: Gray

The snow had finally stopped. Mountains of the stuff were on either side of them and normally even Tormund would be amazed by the sheer amount of snow that surrounded him and his men. But that was not what his attention was focused on, despite the fact that the snow drifts were creating literal valleys where he was stepping. No, his attention was focused on an entirely different mountain. As was the rest of his free folk followers. It was just so massive. The summit seemed to disappear into the gray skies above them. He heard snow crunching beside him and turned to see the former crow, Gray, trudging through the deep snow to stand next to him.

"It's not weeping today." he muttered.

"Weeping? I didn't know walls could cry." commented Tormund with some confusion. Gray shook his head.

"It usually melts a little when it's warm out, but I guess the temperature is starting to drop."

"Winter is coming." mumbled Jon Snow behind him. Gray nodded, then looked over at Tormund once again. The older man's eyes were wide with astonishment as he observed the wall.

"Never seen it before?"

Tormund slowly shook his head, "Only heard stories. Never in my wildest dreams…" he trailed off as he took in the massive ice wall that guarded the way south, into the seven kingdoms.

"And we have to climb it?" asked Ygritte with raised eyebrows, "Is that even possible?"

"It has to have been done before I suppose." comment Jon. Gray looked over to the two who were standing next to each other. They had been close recently. He saw the fire haired woman mumbled something to Jon and Jon just smirked. Gray smiled and shook his head. The oh so honorable Jon Snow had actually broken an oath from the looks of things.

"Gray." Gray looked over to Juvia who was now standing to his left and marveling at the wall as well, "How in the world-"

"Dunno, just got to do it and hope for the best I suppose." he finished.

"We could use your ice magic!" exclaimed Juvia but Gray just shook his head.

"No, already tried months ago. When I first joined the Watch. For some reason, the wall amplifies my magic but my magic doesn't affect the wall. I try to make a ramp or ladder, and it is repelled away from the wall."

"Ancient magic." mumbled Tormund, "Ain't that right Lord Snow?"

"It's just legend. The innermost ice of the wall is supposedly enchanted, but… I don't tend to believe that sort of thing unless I see it for myself."

"Well something has been put on that wall to repel my ice make from sticking to it." grumbled Gray, "This would be so much easier if I could just make a ladder." He gripped the ice picks and strapped the makeshift spikes onto his shoes. He then turned to Juvia and tied a rope around his waist then hers. The entire time, Juvia was on the verge of passing out.

"Don't fall over." commented Gray, "I need you awake for this one Juvia."

 _My beloved Gray needs me!_ Juvia nodded and shook off the tremendous blush she had on her face. She had to focus now. Gray's life and her own were at stake with this climb.

"Alright," barked Tormund as he pulled up his fur pants and tightened his leather belt, "Let's get this over with."

The party trudged towards the wall and got up to wear their foggy breath was making contact with the icy surface. Gray smirked as he looked up to the summit, craning his neck back almost to the point where he would fall backwards.

"Age before beauty." said Gray as he motioned to Tormund to go first.

"Fuck you, Fullbuster." replied Tormund who then drove his ice pick into the frozen surface. Gray and Juvia followed suit driving their metal picks deep into the ice wall and the grabbing a foothold with their feet. The two were side by side as they began to scale the wall. They stayed close which made the rope stay slack between the two of them. After an hour of climbing Gray decided to take a peek down. He saw that they were at least a hundred feet in the air already and the ground was so far below them. Gray gulped.

"What's the matter Fullbuster? Afraid of heights?" called Tormund from above him.

"At least my foot ain't shaking everytime I move." retorted Gray.

Tormund didn't reply. He just muttered some obscenities to himself before placing a shaky foot onto the slick wall of ice. Gray glance across to Jon and Ygritte who were also struggling to manage the dangerous climb. Gray felt the line between him and Juvia tug slightly, she was still going.

 _Better pick up the pace then._ Gray drove his ice picks upwards and shoved his body up. The longer the climb took, the more his muscles screamed at him for rest. The breaks the climbing party took became more numerous as the hours wore on. Soon, the distant sun began to paint the sky orange as it set in the west. Gray looked that way and saw that the skies were clear above them. The orange rays of the fading sun were reflecting off of the now weeping wall making the entire world around them shine. Juvia looked over to Gray. Gray was expecting the typical, it's Gray, obsession because even he had to admit the scene was pretty romantic. But instead Juvia smiled at him, a normal smile. It was actually kinda nice to have a somewhat normal interaction with the water mage. She then laughed a little at Gray.

"What is it?"

"Your hair is frozen Gray." pointed Juvia.

"Eh." Gray drilled a spike into the ice then used his free hand to feel his head. The sweat from climbing had frozen his hair into permanent spikes atop his head. "Guess I have more icepicks now huh?"

Juvia just laughed then the blush began as she took began to look at the sunset.

"C'mon lovebirds!" shouted Tormund, "no rest till we get at least halfway."

"WE'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY!" cried Jon to their left.

"Quit your complaining Jon Snow!" They heard Ygritte yell. Gray and Juvia laughed lightly then continued upward. Chasing Tormund towards the top.

"Lovebirds…" mumbled Juvia with a red face and wide eyes.

"Snap out of it Juvia!" called Gray, "C'mon, we gotta keep going."

The sun soon set below the horizon and the night sky came into view. Stars dotted the skies like thousands of small jewels. Tormund stopped above them and soon the rest of the party caught up to the their leader.

"Looks like we're halfway." trembled Tormund as a chilled wind passed by the wall. "Get some rest. Strap yourselves tightly together, I'd rather not have to scrape you off the snow below."

 _Eh…_ though Gray.

 _Juvia is going to sleep, with Gray!_ Juvia felt many sweatdrops beading down her head as she began to panic a little. _Juvia did not anticipate this! Juvia is not ready yet. It's such a big step and Gray-_ She saw Gray's face turn back to her and her heart melted. _Juvia doesn't mind anymore._

"Alright Juvia," Gray shuffled over to her and grabbed her by the side. He then pulled some iron spikes out of her pack and shoved them into the wall. Next he roped extra lings onto the spike and tied the two of them to the spikes, "Get some rest."

Juvia only emitted a small 'eep' then she felt Gray hold her close. Juvia's face was redder than even the ripest of apples now and her eyes were incredibly wide. She felt Gray's breathing become deeper and more even within minutes. Juvia tilted her head and saw that he was already fast asleep. She then realized how exhausted she was as well. Her muscles ached and her joints creaked slightly when she moved. Juvia gulped then place her head on Gray's muscular shoulder.

 _Don't freak out Juvia. It's a pillow, yeah just a pillow. A pillow of Gray's arm…. Gray's arm..._ She shook her head and then gave out a frustrated sigh, _Juvia won't be able to sleep will she._ She then turned her arms to water. _Then Juvia will knock herself out._

"Juvia quit moving-" Juvia smacked herself over the head with a water attack knocking her out instantly. Gray was jostled awake by it and gaped wide eyed as Juvia's head lolled backwards.

"Juvia?" he then heard a small snore. Gray sighed and grabbed Juvia's limp head. He rested it on his shoulder once again and he saw her smile a little as he did so. Gray soon drifted off once again as well.

….

Gray was now standing in an ice scape. Frozen winds blew by him at incredible speeds. What was weird was that he felt so incredibly cold. But then he felt heat nearby as well. Gray turned around and saw a young woman in a red cloak standing behind him. Her face was shadowed by a red hood as she stood there.

"Gray is that you?"

Gray's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Lucy!?"

Lucy raised her head and Gray's eyes widened in shock. Her eyes were burned shut, blackened and charred. She looked like she had been beaten. Many cuts and bruises blemished her face.

"Lucy!"

"The flayed man!" she called out to him, "Beware the flayed man!"

"The what!?" yelled Gray over the howling winds. The snow filled winds then enveloped Lucy and she seemed to evaporate into thin air. "LUCY!"

A low chuckle was heard now behind him. A man shadowed out by darkness was standing there. His face was not visible, but his torso and limbs were. He was a well muscled man with a heavy armor suit on his lean body. Painted on the breastplate were the words "absolute zero."

"Come and face me once again Gray, face your greatest fear." chuckled the shadowed man. Then the man grew to the demon that Gray feared more than anything else. It let out an earth shattering roar and Gray fell flat onto his face. He pulled his head out of the snow, tears lined his cheeks and he was shaking. But Deliora was gone now. Instead there were twelve more people, shadowed out like the others. They were all just standing there. The only one visible was the thirteenth person. The thirteenth one glanced down at Gray with a look of annoyance. A strange red pattern was in his dark eyes. The darkness surrounding this man made Gray feel like a small child in his presence.

"You got between me and my brother… you will perish for that."

Gray felt massive pain throughout his body.

"Gray!"

"Gray!"

"GODS DAMMIT FULLBUSTER WAKE UP!"

….

Gray jolted awake and felt himself fall downwards. Gray gathered his bearings and whipped his head around. Massive ice winds were engulfing him and he saw the wall in front of him. Gray gripped his ice picks with a white knuckled grip and glance over to Tormund. The older man's long, scraggly beard was coated with ice and his eyebrows were frozen as he shielded his face from the vicious winds. Gray felt a hand fall on his shoulder startling him.

"Gray, are you ok!?" shouted Juvia over the howling wind. Gray's panicked breathing began to ease as he realized where he was once again.

 _The wall, i'm on the wall. Deliora is not here and neither is… him. And Lucy? The Flayed man?_ "I'm fine Juvia." Gray shook his head. He felt snow shake off the top of his head.

"We got to get moving before this storm gets any worse!" shouted Tormund over the escalating winds. "Lord Snow, Ygritte, lead the way! Check your ropes then get moving!"

Gray nodded and tightened the rope around his waist. He looked back up at the blue haired girl beside him. "You ready?"

Juvia gave him a determined nod.

"Ok, let's go."

The climb was now much more treacherous. The icy winds and snow began to block out their vision as they scaled the wall. Gray no longer knew how far up the wall they were. He didn't even bother trying to see how far from the ground they were. The snowstorm was too thick to determine that.

"FALLING ICE!" screamed Jon.

Gray craned his head up and saw a chunks of ice falling towards him and Juvia. Gray reacted quickly. He threw himself against Juvia sending her flying sideways as well. The ice then slammed into Gray's lower legs. Gray howled in pain but then bit it back as he swung his ice pick back into the wall. The two of them slid down the massive wall for a few seconds before the pick became firmly buried and stopped their descent. He felt the rope tighten around his torso. Juvia was still attached.

"Juvia c'mon let's-" Gray saw that Juvia was limp in the rope lasso. He looked and saw that her blue hat was gone and the side of her head had fresh blood covering it. "JUVIA!"

Gray heard a sickening crack. He looked up and saw that lightning had struck the wall above them. Tons of ice and snow were descending fast down towards him. Gray tried to swing himself out of the way once again but his legs weren't responding. The avalanche hit him full on. The initial pain of the blow was unreal. But Gray ignored it and instead focused on reaching Juvia. He used the avalanche to push him towards his unconscious guildmate. Within a few seconds he reached her and grabbed her tightly around the waist. Then he saw it. The ground. They were coming towards it, fast.

"Shit." Gray didn't have both his hands to use his magic. "Dammit it all! Lyon I hope you were right about this being easy." Gray gathered as much magic as he could into his free hand. The ground was growing larger and he could now see the finer details of the snow and stone below. " **ICE MAKE RAMP!"** Gray felt the magic leave his hand but nothing happend. No ramp, just the ground coming at them faster than before.

"NO! DAMMIT!" He twisted his body so that Juvia was above him. If it would give her a chance to make it then he would take it. He saw Juvia's eye begin to crack open. Juvia looked over to Gray through a slight fog in her vision. Then her eyes popped open as she felt his lips hit hers, waking her up instantly. A sudden stop, and the world darkened.

 **And chapter! What happened to Gray and Juvia!? Did they make it!? What happened!? Well, you guys are gonna have to wait to find out. But you will find out soon. And what was Gray's dream on the wall all about? How did Lucy get in contact with him? I'll give you the answers to this soon you guys. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	69. Part 4 Chapter 6: Unknowns

**Hey everyone! Let's get a new chapter started shall we?**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 6: Unknowns

Jaime Lannister, once a proud man. A knight of unparalleled skill, stature, and beauty, was now a shadow of his former self. Just a few days ago, after he heard about the wedding at the Twins, the Tully's panicked and negotiated his release in exchange for an end to the siege of Riverrun. Jaimie smirked a little, so much for family loyalty. Then again, he shouldn't be talking. After all, his family left him to rot in a dungeon for almost a year now as a prisoner of war. A dog to be kicked and spat on. His sunken eyes closed as he took his a shallow breath atop his horse.

"The Kingslayer sounds a little tired." mocked one of his captors who was guiding him back to King's Landing.

"Do not speak to the prisoner!" ordered the hulk of a person in front of him. And a hulk she was.

The woman, if you could call her that in Jamie's opinion, easily towered over him and had the frame of a miniature Mountain. Other than that cursed Stark bodyguard this was the first woman he had ever seen look more like a soldier than, well a woman. But this one was just something else entirely. At least the Red Headed Stark girl was nice to look at. This one had straw like hair, pasty skin, and overall just didn't interest Jaimie in the slightest. Although not many woman did, he always had his love held for one person and one person only. Jamie smiled, he'd be back to her soon.

"Oh c'mon lady, I was only sparking a conversation with the stick of a man back there." complained the mocker.

"You will say no more to him." she snapped harshly. The other guard shut his trap. He obviously knew better than to challenge the woman. "He is still a prisoner until we arrive in King's Landing."

The other Tully guard shrugged. "Kingslayer, do you enjoy our little conversations?"

"Fuck off." mumbled Jamie to which the guard gave out a hearty laugh.

"Since you're still a prisoner, I can beat your ass for saying that."

"You will not touch him." growled the woman. The man had a spark of annoyance and anger in his eyes. "Or I will have your head."

The man craned his head to the side and his mouth was open as if he was contemplating the words that just exited the woman's mouth.

"He is a killer. He killed some of my friends at the Whispering Wood. And you're telling me to treat him well?" The man exhaled a long time, "Fuck that!"

His sword came out of his sheath and he quickly kicked the woman from her horse. The massive girl landing heavily on the dirt road and a small dust cloud came up as she jumped to her feet, sword at the ready. Then she realized, they were not alone. Bandits had them surrounded.

"Traitor." she glared at the Tully guard.

"Not at all, just making sure justice is done." he turned to the bandits, "if she gets in the way kill her too, we'll call it an unfortunate accident."

The woman roared and charged while Jamie quickly dismounted the pony he was on. This was his chance. To get away, to not have to deal with these insane northerners any longer. Jamie turned and ran full on into a bandit's leathered chest. The bandit grinned wildly as Jamie stared up at the towering man in front of him.

"Hi there." Jamie smirked through his tangled blond beard.

The man yelled and swung his sword in a wide arch that trimmed the hairs off of the top of Jamie's head as he ducked and rolled away. Jamie dodged another blow and reached for the dagger at the bandit's hip. After successfully ripping the small dagger away he ducked from another savage blow and then used the dagger to undo the rope bonds on his wrists. The sound of steel cutting wind hit Jamie's ears again and he just barely dodged a swing at his left arm. Jamie moved quickly, putting years of practice to use once again. He reached out like a serpent and sliced the forearms of the bandit. The massive man howled and stumbled backwards. Jamie smiled as the thrill of combat took over. He sidestepped the staggering bandit and drove the dagger deep into the side of his neck. The Bandit briefly coughed then fell limp onto the dirt road.

Jamie then turned to the other sounds of clashing steel near him. The girl, she was taking on three of them at once. Two more were rushing in his direction along with the Tully guard. Jamie changed his grip on the blade, time to deal his version of justice. He reached back and chucked the blade at the guard. Within seconds it buried itself in the treacherous man's forehead causing the horse beneath him to panic and kick one of the other bandits upside the head. Jamie quickly glanced over to the girl and he sighed. She was on the ground sputtering up blood. They overwhelmed her.

 _Damn it._ Cursed Jamie as he saw that the remaining bandits had him surrounded. Jamie spun in slow circles, keeping himself square to his enemy. Hands out in front ready to try and catch a blade. He had never tried this before. He waited then saw a movement to his right. Jamie reached out only to realize his mistake. It was feint. Another bandit moved in and lopped off Jamie's right hand. For a moment all Jamie saw was blood spurting out his right stump where his swordhand once was. Then the searing pain began. Jamie cried out and fell to his knees clutching his stump into the rags that covered his thin torso.

"And the knight's are down." muttered a bandit.

"Should we kill him took."

"He is the Kingslayer, maybe we could sell him." grinned another. The others acknowledged their agreement.

"I don't think any of those are options for you." said a voice in the thicket near the road. It was a fairly sophisticated sounding voice. Male, from Jamie's observations though it did sound slightly feminine.

"I think you're right!" said a more raspy and wild voice. "My babies are itching for some action and it just so happens we stumbled on some!"

"Oh you boys are so immature." said a female voice that reminded Jamie of when Cersei would get pissed at him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help him out?"

"Well, I thought we were doing ladies first Evergreen."

"Very well, go ahead Freed."

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

"Hahaha, good one Evergreen." roared the raspier male voice.

Jamie craned his head back over to the puzzled bandits. One of the bandits, a slighter one with thinning black hair and sunken eyes crept up to the edge of the thicket.

"Who the fuck is there?" he barked. Then he grunted and a slender sword was poking through his abdomen.

"That is what you get for interrupting us."

"FREED JUST ADMITTED HE'S A WOMAN BY GOING FIRST!" howled the raspy voice louder this time.

"God dammit I will end you Bickslow!"

"After we're done here boys."

Three figures jumped out of the dense foliage of the thicket as the curious bandit crumpled to the ground. The first was a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a very fine figure and large chest underneath the small green dress on her body. Beside her leapt out two males. One was a smaller and scrawnier man with very long green hair. Two locks of the hair were shaped like lightning bolts on either side of his head. He had very young complexion but carried himself with distinguishment as evidenced by the fencing stance he held. He also wore a maroon trenchcoat with bronze buttons and a dark leather belt around the middle. The last was the most outlandish of the three. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and bluish blackish hair. On top of his head and covering his face was a typical knight's helmet with a mask that covered his entire face. His tongue lolled out of his head in a playful manner and around his shoulders hovered four strange dolls with varying expressions hovering around him. His outfit was slightly fitting and he wore shoulder pads with large skulls painted on them. They looked utterly ridiculous.

Jamie sighed, _My heroes…_

The bandits turned to the three newcomers with shocked expressions on their faces before they began to laugh at them.

"Look at those three, they look like fruits!"

"What's with the dolls big guy!?"

Jamie carefully observed their reactions. The man with the helmet and the woman were about to explode with anger. That much was certain. They were the prideful ones of the group. The third, the small man, was calm and collected.

 _He's the leader._

As fast as the eye could blink the man with the green hair lunged forward and pierced one of the bandits through the stomach with his slender blade.

"I will not allow the honor of the Thunder God Tribe to be tarnished by the likes of you." he stated calmly as he withdrew his now crimson colored blade. The laughter from the other bandits ended and they charged at the three newcomers, completely forgetting about Jamie.

 _This is my chance to run… I can make to King's Landing from here._

The woman laughed at the bandits. She pushed her glasses onto her nose and stretched out a hand.

" **Fairy Magic: Leprechaun!"** Green balls of energy shot out of her outstretched hands and exploded on impact with their targets. Cries of terror erupted from the bandits as they realized who they were up against. Most of them dropped their weapons and ran. The others ran into Jamie and the rusty sword he picked up off the ground.

"Surprise." he grinned at two bandits whom he quickly cut down. He whirled about to make sure there were no more. When he was certain they were gone he turned his guard over to the three strangers.

"Evergreen. You didn't give my babies a chance to do anything!" said the tall man with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"It's better that the situation was taken care of quickly." she huffed.

"Relax you two, there is still one more thing to take care of." ordered the man with the green hair as he turned to Jamie. "Friend or foe?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "Depends on who I'm talking to."

The man's stare hardened, "Name yourself."

"You first." growled Jamie who held his own sword at the ready.

"Well done Freed!" exclaimed a new voice, "you have successfully captured a valuable target."

 _Fuck who do I have to kill now!?_ Thought Jamie. The kingsguard knight turned about to see a man with short brown hair and a strip of leather wrapped around his forehead and covering his right eye. Behind him stood several other men, soldiers from the looks of them. One carried a black flag with lightning bolts on the field of black.

"Lord Dondarrion." said Jamie grimly, "Pleasure to meet you again."

"That feeling is not shared Kingslayer." growled the Lightning Lord. He descended from the small mound he was standing on and met Jamie face to face. Jamie studied the man. He was much older now since last he saw him. Hell, Beric Dondarrion looked like a walking corpse. Jamie grinned a little at the man.

"I take it that the Mountain didn't finish you off then."

"No, I'm a stubborn bastard that way." said Lord Dondarrion through clenched teeth.

Jamie laughed mockingly. Swung to the side lazily then swung his sword quickly only for it to be zapped out his hands by a purple beam.

"Thank you Bickslow." smirked the lightning lord.

"No problem boss." was the reply.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand Kingslayer?" asked Beric as he walked over to a tree stump and sat down.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. I suppose I could try and invoke your high sense of honor."

Beric chuckled a little at that. "Damn! Am I that readable?"

"Like a children's story." replied Jamie.

"Freed, bind his hands." pointed Beric. Jamie rolled his eyes as he felt new ropes being tied around his wrists.

"Not too tightly please." said Jamie who then winced as Freed tightened the ropes around his wrists. "Damn, do you not know how to listen?"

"I don't listen to scum like you Kingslayer." was the reply.

"Ha! And you will listen to a traitor to the crown." laughed Jamie. "When my father and Cersei hear of this there will be no place you can hide Beric. They will destroy you and your little band of followers here."

"That won't happen." replied Beric as he dug into his pack and pulled out a cracker.

"And why not? You know my family's reputation."

Beric bit into the cracker and wiped crumbs from his patchy beard, "You don't know do you?" Jamie gave him a confused look, "Your father is dead."

Jamie's heart went to his throat and it felt like he couldn't breath. That wasn't possible. His father, the great Tywin Lannister couldn't be dead.

"I'm not lying to you Kingslayer." grumbled Beric, "Slashed to ribbons by the new queen of Westeros along with your nephew."

 _Joff!_ "New queen?" said Jamie with a clenched jaw.

"Aye, some girl named Wendy Martell." Jamie's eyes lit up with fury, "She is now sitting on the iron throne."

"And my sister?" _Please seven, don't let her be dead._

"Oh she's alive. Last I heard she was at Casterly Rock. No doubt plotting how to kill everyone in King's Landing as we speak." Beric finished his crackers and stood again, "So, as to you trying to intimidate me, it's not going to work. You have nothing to intimidate me with." He nodded to Freed who slammed the hilt of his sword into Jamie's head. Jamie's eyes closed and his head drooped forward.

"Detestable bastard." grumbled Beric, "How's the girl?" he asked as he turned to Evergreen who was tending to the fallen woman.

"She'll live but we should probably get her back to the red priest." was the reply. "Bickslow help me with her."

"Sure thing." The larger man heaved the massive woman onto his shoulders, "Damn!" he grunted.

"Alright, everyone accounted for?" asked Beric. His men nodded, "Good, back to camp. It's time that we celebrate another victory!"

 **And the thunder god tribe has made their appearance with Beric Dondarrion! Why with him? Well he is known as the lightning lord and who is the leader of the thunder god tribe, the ultimate lightning magic user Laxus. It made sense when I put it together. Anyways all the characters wherabouts are now known folks! It'll be interesting to see where their story ends up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, Review, and as always have a nice day!**


	70. Part 4 Chapter 7: Natsu

**Hey Everyone! I've got another chapter read to go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 7: Natsu

Sewers… it had to be the sewers. Natsu had his nose squeezed shut with one hand while his other hand was lit up and served as a torch for him and Jorah as the two waded through the brown muck. Natsu refused to look down at it. He knew if he did he would get sick, no matter what. Hell the squishing and sloshing sounds were enough to get his stomach churning. And then the smell! This was when Natsu cursed the fact that he was a Dragon Slayer. His hypersensitive nose was both a blessing and a curse. Right now it was the most terrible curse known to man.

"Keep up you Pyro." grumbled Jorah who didn't seem to be affected by the stench in the slightest as he plowed through the knee high sewage. Jorah then stopped at the intersection of four sewage tunnels then peered down at a piece of parchment he pulled out of his pant's pocket. He traced his finger along a path marked on the parchment then looked back to the struggling Natsu. "This way." he strode left.

"Wait up!" called Natsu with a nasally voice.

"Keep your voice down you idiot." growled Jorah, "Do you want to be found out?"

Natsu muttered some choice words to himself before sloshing after Jorah. As they continued down the tunnel Natsu noticed that the shadows began to change.

 _Another light?_

Natsu peered ahead and saw a pair of torches in front of a door in the brick and mortar walls. Jorah made a beeline for the door and Natsu followed. The pair stopped in front of the heavy wooden door and Jorah nudged Natsu.

"Put it out."

Natsu nodded and the flames extinguished from his hand leaving the two alone in the flickering torchlight. Jorah held his breath and grabbed the iron door knob. His other hand was resting on his sword hilt. Natsu had his fists at the ready. Jorah slowly pushed the door open doing his best to not make any noise. Natsu was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can't you go any faster?" he complained.

"Can you be any louder?"

"SURE!" yelled Natsu sarcastically. Just as soon as he said that Jorah's hand clasped around his mouth. He stared the dragon slayer in the face with one of the most intimidating glares Natsu had ever seen. If it was from any else other than Jorah Natsu may very well had been intimidated. But Natsu thought of Jorah as another Gray. Another rival and pretend best buddy when the female they both feared was around.

"Not… another… sound." growled Jorah lowly. "Got it?"

Natsu nodded and Jorah removed his hand and began to open the door again. After several agonizing moments the door was open enough for the two to slip into a dark hallway. Natsu knew it was a hallway and not another tunnel because he was no longer knee deep in sewage when he stepped through the door. Their footsteps echoed along the dark walls causing both Jorah and Natsu to tense up every so often.

"Do we need some light?" asked Natsu.

"No light. That'd give us away Natsu."

Natsu nodded. _Wait, since when does he actually call me by my name?_

 __The pair exited the hall and seemed to enter a dark chamber. The large room was empty except for several cobwebs and dust mites clinging to the floors and walls. Jorah looked about warily and slowly edged forward then stopped.

"Natsu go."

"Why me!?"

"Because you are a hell of alot tougher than me. If there is anything in this chamber you could probably handle it better than me."

"You finally acknowledge that I'm better than you!" exclaimed Natsu as he confidently stepped forward. As he stepped into the chamber he felt the a floor tile beneath him sink.

 _Mother-_

The sound of compressed air filled Natsu's ears followed by the sound of air being cut by a rapidly approaching object.

 _Left!_

Natsu dove forward and felt the feeling of sharp steel graze the hairs on the back of his head. Natsu quickly turned to see a gigantic blade swinging like a pendulum behind him. The blade did not stop cutting. It didn't slow down either, it stayed at the same steady pace making it impossible for Jorah to move forward.

"Jorah!" whispered Natsu to the darkness beyond the pendulum.

"Shit! Are you alright Natsu?" he heard whispered back.

"Yeah, it just missed me." Then a thought entered Natsu's head, "Did you know about that!?"

"You fucking idiot of course I didn't know about that. If i would've known about that then I would've warned you right!?" Natsu nodded in the darkness. "Now, it appears this place has some traps for us. I can't get through here so I'm going to try and find another way into the room."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep going. I'll find you on the inside."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Just perfect. He was alone in a booby trapped temple and he had no idea where he was supposed to go. Natsu was about to frustratingly take another step forward when he caught himself mid step and instead dropped to the floor.

"Which one is booby trapped?" he muttered as he patted the floor in front of him with his hands. Natsu determined that the immediate area was clear after several seconds of smacking the stone floors. He then began to slide on his stomach across the dusty floor, hands outstretched as he tried to locate anymore traps. His right hand reached out and pressed another floor tile. This time Natsu heard some ropes snap and groan. He looked up and saw a massive boulder falling down towards his hand.

"OH SHIT!" Natsu retracted his hand and the boulder slammed to the floor with a thunderous wham. Natsu was now sitting up and his hairs were standing on end as he stared face to face with a rock bigger than a house. "Too… close." he mumbled. Natsu pressed his body to the boulder's surface and inched his way around it.

Finally he reached the other side of the massive rock and beyond the massive rock was another long hallway. This time with torchlights lit along it.

 _How did I not see those?_ Natsu raised his magical power slightly and cautiously made his way down the lit hall. As he walked he noticed that the hall began to slowly slope upwards and the sound of beating drums began to grow in his ears. Soon the drums seemed to echo and pound in his eardrums. So much so that Natsu beant to cover them with his hands. Chanting soon entered the mix. Natsu recognized the strange language, Valyrian. Very ancient Valyrian. Natsu soon entered a shadowed balcony and he peered over the edge to see a strange sight.

Men wearing ornate golden masks and costumes with wings were dancing crazily in a circle. In the center was a statue with Happy sitting atop the statue. Natsu glared down at his blue friend. Something was off about him. He seemed like he was in a daze. Natsu looked closer and saw that Happy's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were glazed over as if in a trance.

"What the hell." muttered Natsu with furrowed brows.

"Herbs." said a voice next to him.

Natsu's hands sparked alight only for them to die down right away. "Damn it Jorah you scared me shitless."

"Heh, about time I manage to do that."

Natsu angled his fist and hit him in the face, "Shut up." he growled. Jorah grunted and rubbed his bruised face.

"What is herbs?"

"Well, it's a drug. And it causes that." he pointed down at Happy.

"Why the hell would Happy take a drug?"

"What makes you think he took it willingly?"

Natsu's eyes widened and Jorah could see the anger bubbling towards the surface.

Natsu was absolutely enraged. They had drugged his best friend and turned him into a ritual piece. His fist began to steam and his eyes screamed for vengeance. Then he felt a rag get pushed over his mouth. A strange smell was emanating from it and Natsu felt his entire body go slack.

"Now now." He heard the voice of Jorah go slowly through his ears. "We can't afford you to go on a rampage. That would hinder all of the plans."

Natsu wanted to fight back so badly. He wanted to pound Jorah into absolute dust and make his bleed. But his body wouldn't respond. Soon his vision began to darken and Natsu felt himself pass out.

….

Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open. His head was foggy and his vision was very blurry. Natsu tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position until he felt ropes tighten around his torso. Natsu then felt himself fully awaken.

 _Where! Tunnel! Big Rock! Happy on drugs…_ Natsu clenched his fists, _Jorah._

"He's awake." mumbled someone nearby. Natsu turned his head to the right and saw man in a golden mask staring back at him.

"What are you looking at?" snarled Natsu.

"He's looking at a dead man." replied a voice all to familiar to Natsu. The dragon slayer gritted his teeth and turned his head back forward.

"Jorah." he growled through gritted teeth. He looked up at the man he once considered a sorta friend with hatred in his eyes.

"Natsu." he replied as he dropped down to one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Natsu.

"I'm making sure that Daenerys is safe." replied Jorah.

"By doing what exactly?"

Jorah shrugged his shoulders, "Isn't it obvious."

Natsu furrowed his brows, "She won't allow this. I won't allow it damn it!"

Natsu flared his magic but no fire came out. None at all. Natsu glanced over to his fists.

"Don't you know where we are fire brain?"

"Yeah, a damn temple." growled Natsu.

"Yes, but we are also in Essos. Who is the major religious force in Essos?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"The red priests idiot. The red priests." mumbled Jorah as he paced away and shooed off some mask wearing men who just entered the room, "And the red priests specialize in fire, heat, and light. So, by their very nature, they know how to suppress it as well."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" yelled a furious Natsu.

"I know about your deal with the red witch." replied Jorah, "I know the conditions of the deal as well. That, in exchange for the release of your friend, you would do whatever the red witch asked of you." Jorah squatted down in front of Natsu, "How do I know that she won't force you to turn against the Khaleesi."

"I would never do that!" said Natsu through gritted teeth.

"Oh really, even if your friend's life was on the line?"

Natsu fell silent.

"You see, the problem with making a deal with a woman like the red witch is that she will make sure that she is the one holding all of the cards." started Jorah, "She controls all when a deal is made. And you," he jabbed Natsu in the chest with the hilt of his drawn sword, "were the latest sorry idiot to make such a deal. How do you know that your blonde friend isn't being held hostage right now? Hm."

Natsu's face was blank and he hung his head.

"How do I know Lucy isn't in danger?" muttered Natsu, "I don't. But I would never harm Dany. Never!"

Jorah shook his head, "I don't believe you. Which is why," Jorah gripped his sword and held it aloft in the air, "I'm going to kill you."

Natsu's eyes widened. He then struggled violently against the restraints. Jorah readied his blade and was about to swing when a female voice reverberated through the darkness.

"JORAH STOP!"

….

The blue furball in the center of the chamber slowly awoke and flicked his slender tail back and forth. He smacked his lips together and lazily stretched. The blue cat raised it's head and looked up to a balcony to see a man with pink hair being dragged away by men in golden masks and thick robes. The blue cat thought nothing of it.

"What idiot has pink hair." he mumbled as he stretched again and rolled over. Then his eyes shot open. "MY IDIOT HAS PINK HAIR!"

The blue cat leapt up and spread it's angelic wings startling the priests below him.

"I must go my loyal worshippers!" the blue cat bellowed with a high voice, "My people need me!" with that the blue cat soared upwards in the temple and out the top of the pyramid. He then jetted across the city to the next tallest pyramid. As he drew closer he saw a woman in a white gown standing on the highest balcony. When he approached her he saw that she was startled.

"Easy Dany!" yelled the cat as he screeched to a halt mid air. "Natsu's in trouble!"

Dany looked up at the cat, "What kind of trouble?"

"As in he got caught sneaking around the temple trouble."

Dany nodded her head, "Take me there now."

"Alright hold on!" yelled the cat as he gripped Dany's shoulders. He then quickly soared into the air. At first the thrill of flight caused pleasure and adrenaline to rush through Dany's body. Then a new feeling replaced it. Her stomach flipped and her face puffed out. The skin on her body went pale then green and her eyes glazed over.

 _Motion sickness…. Why!_

….

Natsu whipped his head up to see Dany standing at the highest balcony with Happy beside her.

"Dany." mumbled Natsu.

"Jorah!" she called down, "Make another move and you are dead to me!"

Jorah hesitated and he looked back down at the bound dragonslayer.

"Forgive me Khaleesi." Jorah reached back and Natsu bowed his head.

"Jorah!" shouted Dany, " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

A stream of white fire flowed from Dany's mouth at breakneck speeds towards Jorah. Just as Jorah's sword was about to connect with Natsu's neck the flames hit his back. Jorah immediately pulled back and howled as the white fire clung to his body. The red priests that had joined him panicked and looked up to the woman in white who was now quickly descending, using Happy as her wings. Happy dropped her on the floor and Dany rose with flames in each hand.

The red priest didn't put up a fight. Instead they moved out of the way. Dany walked unimpeded towards the burning Jorah Mormont who was still flailing about on the floor. Jorah soon laid still and his bloodshot eyes looked up at the woman he loved most of all.

"Khaleesi."

Dany looked down at him. Anger was evident in her piercing eyes. But Jorah also saw tears begin to form.

"How could you Jorah?"

Jorah just layed his head back down on the stone tiles and rasped out some incoherent words. Dany just shook her head. She then walked over to Natsu and burned the ropes away. As soon as the ropes were gone she embraced the pink haired man and held him close.

"Don't scare me like that again." she whispered in his ear.

There was no response. Natsu just stared at the charred man who was barely breathing. He stared hard at that disgrace of a man. A man so willing to betray his friends. There was no one worse in the world to Natsu.

 **Wow, this was actually a very difficult chapter to write. Not because I didn't like the idea for it. It's just that I'm trying to progress the story to the point I want to get to but it's starting to become increasingly difficult. I'm stuck on trying to figure out how to get to the point I want to get to. So, I'm gonna give you guys a voice on this. There will be a poll put up exactly right now as to what character you want to see next. If you guys could also leave some of your ideas in the reviews that'd be great and I'll see what I can do. Damn writers block! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	71. Part 4 Chapter 8: Wendy

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on an update. College got really busy (damn Midterms… bleh.) but now I finally have some free time to put up a new chapter. Your suggestions and votes in the poll really helped as well everyone! Thank you! So, let's begin shall we?**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 8: Wendy

 _What to do now I wonder?_

 _ **You know what you wish to do.**_

 _No, no! I don't want that! I'm going to be a great queen. Loved by all, a great ruler!_

 _ **What is a great ruler without fear?**_

 _What is a great ruler without love?_

 _ **A dead one… look at all of the others.**_

 _The others made the mistake of getting lazy, I will not._

 _ **And how did they get lazy?**_

 _They… well… ugh! I won't allow others to walk all over me then! I will not allow others to be more powerful than me right now!_

 _ **So… is that an agreement with me?**_

 _I never said that!_

 _ **Sure you didn't… but you did… better to be feared than loved.**_

 _How so?_

 _ **Who sat on that hunk of metal longer? Stark or Lannister?**_

… _._

 _ **Exactly.**_

"Your grace."

Wendy looked up from her seat in the small council chambers. The members of the small council, those who remained at least, were waiting on her to start the meeting. To her left sat Oberyn Martell who, along with the rest of the small council, sat uneasily in their chairs. No one knew what to make of the new situation. The blood stains on the back wall of the chamber were still scarring the stone in the walls. Three massive streaks against the grey stone that reminded everyone in the room everyday of their fate if they dared try to harm the new queen or her family. Yet the young queen was hardly ever to be found. It had been a week since the incident. A week since everyone in the room had last seen the blue haired girl that now ruled Westeros. Then the summons came. It was abrupt and unexpected.

Upon arrival they saw a young girl sitting in deep thought on the high seat. She was dressed incredibly well, clean, and hair adorned in a beautiful style that would've made any former suitor fall for her. It was completely unexpected. Oberyn was expecting her to be in complete upheaval, but instead she looked calm and dignified. She didn't look overwhelmed by her new position, she looked regal, like a queen should. The complete opposite of how she was a week ago. Oberyn looked back over at the stains then shifted in his chair.

"Your grace."

Wendy stared back at the spider.

"I have some information for you."

Wendy slowly blinked at the bald eunuch. "What are you waiting for then… an invitation?" she muttered as she rested her chin on her open left hand.

Varys grimaced, "The Lannister armies are gathering in Lannisport and Casterly Rock. Their strength is decent but nowhere near the size of the Tyrell army. The problem is, the Tyrell's are still an unknown entity in all of this."

Wendy sighed, "We have the strength of Dorn at our backs. Why should we worry about the Tyrells?"

"Because the Tyrell's control the rose road." replied Oberyn, "which means that they currently control our food supplies what with the rest of the continent being put to the sword."

 _ **Sword… heh heh.**_

 _Stop it!_

"Are you alright your grace?" asked the old bearded man near the end of the table.

Wendy shook her head attempting to clear a mist that was forming in it. "I'm fine Pycelle thank you for asking." she turned back to Varys, "What are we to do of this situation then Lord Varys?"

"I suggest that we somehow get the Tyrell's to side with us. That way we have a line of defense in the west that prevents Cersei and Tyrion from marching on us here."

Wendy laughed a little, "Cersei march on us? Please!" she leaned forward, "Cersei is like small lap dog. She acts big to make others fear her but when pressed… she learns that she is a mere small dog amongst great beasts." Oberyn raised an eyebrow at her. "Now Tyrion… that's another story entirely. He is the dangerous one."

"How so?" asked Oberyn.

"What does he do? He, like you Lord Varys, knows things. Many things. He knows not only how to command an army but how to lead one to victory as evidenced by his exploits both in the North and his defense of this city." Wendy leaned back once again, "He is also very cautious about the unknown, which is why I want to get in contact with him."

"Pardon!" exclaimed Pycelle.

"I wish to speak to Tyrion Lannister."

"I'm not entirely sure that's possible after everything that has occurred your Grace." commented Varys with folded hands.

"How was his relationship with his father?" asked Wendy suddenly.

Varys shrugged, "Estranged at worst, strained at best."

"Then he won't be too bothered by what happened here. At this point, he is with Cersei due to loyalty to his family name… not his actual family."

Oberyn smirked a little at the observation.

"Now, If we can get Tyrion to side with us. To come back to King's Landing. That not only takes away Cersei's one great general, it gives us the Lord of Casterly Rock on our side. And who do the soldiers of Lannisport follow Oberyn?"

Oberyn patted his hand on the wooden table lightly, "The Lord of Casterly Rock."

Wendy nodded then turned back to the spider, "Arrange the meeting. Other than that, this meeting is over."

"But we didn't even discover our campaign in the North! How are we to deal with the remnants of Stark-"

Pressure built up in the air around Pycelle. The air currents in the room flowed angrily and papers on the table fluttered about. Pycelle upon seeing this silenced himself. Wendy kept the magic flowing for another minute just to make sure no one else would do or say anything.

"Like I said," she muttered behind clenched teeth, "This meeting is over."

The small council members rushed out leaving Wendy alone with Oberyn and the Hound. Wendy sat back down in her chair and lounged back in the soft upholstery.

"Was that necessary girl?" asked the Hound gruffly, "A simple 'shut up' probably would've done the trick."

Wendy craned his neck over to the Hound, "It was entirely necessary Sandor. People, need to stay in line in order for this government to rule effectively."

 _ **Admit it, you enjoyed making the old man squirm.**_

Wendy blinked and rubbed her head.

"You ok?" asked the Hound.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest that's all, yeah." Wendy stood out of her chair. Just as she got to the exit the doors flung inward nearly slamming into her small frame. Wendy backed up a few feet and Sandor whipped out his sword.

"Put that away Ser Clegane. I'm just here to talk." said a female voice.

Wendy's mood brightened almost instantly. A huge smile covered her face as she stared at Cana in the entryway.

"Cana!" cried Wendy who rushed up and hugged her. Cana hugged her back. "You're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok!" exclaimed Cana, "What, you thought I couldn't handle a spoiled brat like Cersei?"

"I was just… really worried."

Cana released her embrace and dropped down to Wendy's eyelevel.

"I can say the same I think."

Wendy's smile disappeared. She now knew what this was all about.

"I did what I had to." she muttered.

"I'm not saying you didn't." replied Cana as Wendy strode back to the windows on the right side of the room. The curtains were drawn and bright sunlight streamed into the small council room. "But I think you are still in danger."

"Who!" exclaimed Wendy, "Who is threatening me!?"

Cana was startled by the anger she saw in Wendy's eyes. It was not like her at all. It was carnal in nature, animalistic almost. A completely rage filled reaction to the thought of being harmed.

"Yourself." stated Cana.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the brown haired woman. "Really? That's what you are here to warn me about?" Wendy turned back to Cana and rested her elbows on the windowsill. "I am now the most powerful person in the seven kingdoms. If I so wanted to, I could wipe out any threat to anyone I care about. And you are acting like this is a bad thing?" Wendy shook her head, "I'm a little confused by that."

"It's not a bad thing at all to want to protect who you care about Wendy." replied Cana, "But the way you are doing it is just wrong! A Fairy Tail Wizard does not kill people."

Wendy's face darkened, "You would have done the same, if you knew what happened."

Cana stood silently for a moment, "What happened then?"

Wendy felt a few tears build up in her eyes, "They killed Mira."

It felt like a massive fist hit Cana in the gut. Not just any fist either, it felt like Erza was punching her relentlessly for violating her strawberry cake (yes, that has happened before, it wasn't pleasant). Cana shook her head. This just couldn't be happening.

"You don't believe me?"

"NO I DON'T!" yelled Cana angrily.

"It's true, Mira is dead."

"I know that already!" exclaimed Cana angrily.

Wendy stood dumbfounded.

"What!" yelled Cana, "You think I completely deprive myself of information. I found out the same way everyone else on the continent did. I went drinking one night and heard about it from the other patrons." Cana stopped for a second trying to gather herself together again, "I didn't get drunk that night believe it or not. I went back to the castle and sat quietly in my room. I actually read a good book. Me reading… you know things are bad if I do that." Wendy continued to just stare at Cana stunned. "Believe me when I say, it took everything in me not to tear Cersei, no, every damn Lannister in that place, limb for limb. But what would the old geezer back home think of that? Hell… what would my family think of that?" Cana shook her head, "I'm no killer. Fairy Tail wizards are not killers. I know you are not one either. I came here to get you out. To get you home."

Wendy stared at the wall where she pictured the splattered bodies of Joffrey, Tywin, and Littlefinger. The moments replaying in her mind. She squeezed her small hands into fists.

"Come with me Wendy." pleaded Cana, "Let's get out of this place."

"There is no way out." whimpered Wendy, "If there was, we would have found it already. There is no way out!"

Cana looked at her, "Come with me anyways then! We must stick together. You're a fairy tail wizard after all."

Wendy looked back at Cana. "You said that killers are not Fairy Tail wizards." Wendy looked to the far wall, "The three of them were right there. I killed them. I kill them everyday. It plays over and over again in my head." Wendy took a deep breath, "No Cana, I'm not a fairy tail wizard… not anymore."

Cana felt like her heart just got crushed. Tyrion was right, the Wendy she had known was long gone. Devoured by the evils of King's Landing. Cana took a deep breath trying to contain her emotions.

"Please go Cana." whispered Wendy, "Just go."

"Wendy…"

"GO!" she roared and the currents in the room sped up to an incredible intensity.

Cana took one last look at the broken sky dragon.

"You'll always have family Wendy. We'll be waiting for you." and then she left.

 _ **Is she gone now?**_

 _Yeah…_

 _ **Why are you upset? You just got rid of something that could be used against you.**_

 _They could all still be in danger._

 _ **And how did you fix that situation? Hm…**_

 _I- I said I was no longer a fairy tail wizard._

… _ **. Wow… About time you admitted it to yourself.**_

 _Admitted what!?_

 _ **That you're a killer.**_

 **Alright! Writer's block broken. Time to get the story going again! I got more chapters in the works as we speak! Again thanks for the patience on that. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter as we delved more into the broken psyche of Wendy in king's landing. At this point, what do you think can bring her back from the brink? We'll find out won't we. As always, please rate, review, and have a nice day!**


	72. Part 4 Chapter 9: Erza

**I just watched two adults make fools of themselves… it was called the presidential debate. I gotta write to clear my head of that madness. So here is a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 9: Erza

The wind was cold today. The frost of winter was being carried further and further south. And Erza could sense that it would only get worse. The sun overhead no longer shined with the brilliance and warmth that it should. Instead the sky was a cold grey. The trees were dying, the grass was blue and laced with frost. It crunched under her heavy footfalls as she walked beside Robb Stark, the former king of the North. But now a broken man. The chill of the breeze bit into her exposed face once again causing the red haired night to shiver and tighten the fur hood around her head.

"Winter is almost here." she heard Robb mutter beside her as they scaled up a rocky hillside. "It's only a matter of time before the first snows arrive."

"If this is considered almost winter, I don't want to find out what actual winter is." replied Erza.

"It's been decades since a true winter… I don't want to find out either."

The two reached the top of the hill. Before them stretched the vast expanse that was the North, Robb's former kingdom, and his home. To their backs were the swamps of the Neck, shrinking ever further in the distance. They had been trekking across the open country for a week now, trying to reach the Wall without being found out.

"How much further do you think?" asked Erza as she rubbed her hands together for warmth.

"At the rate we're going. I'd give it maybe another week until we reach Castle Black. The wall should be in our sight before then though."

Erza raised an eyebrow at the young man, "It's that big?"

"Biggest thing in the seven kingdoms as far as I know. Good thing is, we won't have a problem finding it."

Erza nodded then took another step forward only to grunt in pain as a stabbing sensation filled her injured knee causing her to stumble. She felt Robb grab her immediately to keep her from tumbling down the rock covered hill.

"Still that bad?"

Erza smirked, "Trust me, I've had way worse." She sat down for in the frozen grass and looked out at the great Northern landscape, "It seems colder now than before."

Robb sat beside her, "Of course it's colder now, it's almost winter."

"No, not like that." Corrected Erza, "Like… like all kindness and warmth that was once here has abandoned this place. It just seems, cold and dead."

Robb pulled some frozen grass from the earth and ground it between his fingers, "Lot's of things are that way now. Just the world we live in now." He looked back at the one knight that still stood beside him, "Ready to move?"

"Yeah, help me up." She gripped Robb's outstretched hand and he hoisted her up. "Ok, how much farther do you think we can get before night fall?"

"Depending on your knee, maybe a dozen or so more miles."

Robb stayed beside Erza as they continued the journey. Erza's knee was still in bad shape despite how much healing the Crannogmen were able to give it. So it helped that Robb was ready to catch her if it buckled again. Which it did, more than a few times. As the sun began to set over the vast Northern hills, Erza felt the knee pop once again and her injured leg went limp. Robb grabbed her quickly and helped her shoulder her weight against his frame.

"This is irony at it's finest." she muttered.

"How so?" asked Robb.

"You are the one who has lost everything. And yet you are the one making sure I don't fall over right now. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Robb actually cracked a small smile at the comment. The first in a very long time. "I just find it that the mighty Erza Scarlett needs me to help her walk." A mischievous smirk graced his face, "I wonder how Laxus and Gajeel will react when they hear about that."

He felt a swift fist hit him upside the head.

"Tell them about this and you will pay dearly."

Robb gingerly rubbed his head, "It was a joke by the seven. You didn't have to hit so hard."

"Did it get the point across?"

Robb nodded.

"Then it was a perfect punch."

The two just sat there now on in the wilderness as the grey skies turned dark. Robb eventually got a fire going. It was small, but it was enough to at least provide some form of warmth for them.

"A king that actually knows how to start a fire. That's a first I think." said Erza as she huddled closer to the comforting flames.

"In war, you tend to pick up some things." he replied as he sat beside her. "Never thought I'd have to use them but I guess it's a good thing I learned these little things."

Erza felt her stomach grumble loudly.

"What I'd give for some strawberry cake right now."

Robb gave out a short laugh, "You and me both."

The sun disappeared below the horizon and the moon soon dominated the skies lighting the world with it's soft glow. Erza and Robb were huddling closely now as the cold of the night air began to bite into them viciously. Erza's breath froze as it came out of her mouth. Chilled winds coursed across the wilderness making her shiver. SHe then felt as second coat being placed around her.

"What are you doing!?" she exclaimed as she realized it was Robb's.

"I grew up here. I'm somewhat used to this kind of weather. You are not." He wrapped the furs more tightly around her, "You need it more than me."

Erza nestled against the furs and wrapped them gratefully around her freezing form. THen she saw the snow falling slowly from the sky. The snowflakes dancing gracefully on the wind before falling atop her red hair and the ground around her.

"Well, there's the first snowfall." said Robb as he grabbed more kindling and threw it into the flickering flames at their feet. "Better keep this thing going now more than ever."

Howl echoed across the hills. A low howl that sounded like it came from a massive beast. Erza sat up and immediately raised her magical pressure. Whatever was out there sounded hungry. She glanced over at Robb who had his sword drawn. Another menacing howl reverberated through the night air. Then they came. Wolves, dozens of them. Snarling and gnashing their teeth, craving blood. Erza carefully stood and grabbed her sword hilt as well. One of the wolves stalked forward, the alpha. It snapped at Erza who backed up at the sudden aggression.

"Don't back up. It'll encourage it." whispered Robb.

"Could've said that a little sooner don't you think!" snarled Erza as she stared down the wolves surrounding them.

More of the beasts approached and took tentative bites at the air around Erza and Robb. Another howl drifted across the wind. But this one was different. It was deeper and much more terrifying. The wolf pack paused as they heard it. Then chaos ensued as a massive form, the size of a horse leapt into the pack and began tearing the wolves apart. The smaller animals stood no chance and they knew it immediately. All the wolves tucked tail and ran as fast as they could. Robb and Erza looked at the beast, the beast turned to them.

Erza lowered her sword as she saw the one blind eye and the red fur.

"Igneel?" she breathed. The massive creature padded forward and slumped beside Erza's feet. Then it playfully rolled over demanding she rub it's belly.

Erza stared wide eyed into the distance as her hand softly stroked the red fur.

"That's Igneel?" exclaimed Robb with wide eyes as he looked at the behemoth of a direwolf. "He's… he's huge!" he took a step towards Erza. This action was met with a threatening snarl from the red haired wolf.

"HEY!" yelled Erza. The direwolf lifted its massive head up to look at Erza, "Be nice." she ordered.

Igneel snorted at her then lolled his head back again as she continued to rub his stomach.

Robb laughed a little, "He doesn't look very threatening does he?"

Erza laughed, "Not when he is enjoying a belly rub."

Robb sat down beside Erza and Igneel. As he did so, Igneel kept one dark eye firmly planted on him.

"He's watching me." he whispered to Erza.

"I know, he's being protective I guess. Aren't you big guy!"

A huge woof was the response. The sound of which made Erza's rib cage rattle.

"Well, that's good. Let's just hope he knows I'm not the bad guy." Robb fell back and lay down on the snow covered ground. Erza flopped down as well.

"Get some rest Erza." muttered Robb, "You need-" he looked to his right and saw Erza curled up against him snoring softly with Igneel snoring at their feet. Robb smiled slightly and looked up at the falling snow. His mind wandered to the his beautiful white haired wife. The woman he felt he couldn't live without. He couldn't help but think how much she would've loved seeing the first snow of winter. Especially with it being as peaceful as it is now. Robb realized something as he thought of her. He wasn't filled with grief. He was smiling. For the first time in weeks, he felt alright.

 **And the adventures of Robb and Erza as they journey to the wall have begun. Or should I say misadventures. And Igneel the red direwolf has made his return to the story as well! Let's hope they all don't get into too much trouble as they make the journey to the wall. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	73. Part 4 Chapter 10: Mystogan

**Hey everyone! It looks like I can really only upload on weekends. Weekdays are way too busy what with classes and work and other stuff. So expect new chapters on the weekends. I'll do my best to get them up then. Alright, on to the next chapter!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 10: Mystogan

Mystogan felt very happy when his feet touched solid ground once again. The airship was not the most stable of things to stay in, so it was nice to have nice firm earth beneath his feet once again. Even if that piece of earth itself was floating on a flying island in the air and he was surrounded by enemies, he still felt much more comfortable than on the hunk of metal Grimoire Heart called home. The masked mage got his bearings and looked forward to see a decaying castle in front of him. Power and evil radiated from the building causing chills to go through his body.

"Feel that?" commented Ultear beside him.

"Who doesn't?" he replied quickly. Meredy, the pink haired girl that never left Ultear's side, was clutching to Ultear. The girl didn't want to show it, but she was scared. Hell, Mystogan was slightly scared as well. This was Tartaros. No one has ever seen an actual guild wizard from this dark guild before. If they had well, they were most likely dead.

"Stop gawking!" barked Master Hades, "They are expecting us."

The elderly man marched powerfully forward followed by the seven kin of purgatory, of which Mystogan was now a member. As they entered the castle, the ominous shadows stretched out and covered everything around them. Mystogan gripped one of his staves on his back instinctively.

"Hahahaha, oh, looks like one of the seven kin is a little on edge." cackled a voice in the darkness.

"Do you have to be so loud Jackal?" said a smoother voice.

"What! I can't laugh Tempester!?"

The two voices origins came into view. They were the strangest looking things Mystogan had ever seen. One was a blonde haired man with crazed eyes and pale skin. Except for around his forearms and hands, which were jet black. Beside him stood a handsome man with blonde hair and tan skin. He looked fairly normal, but the amount of power radiating from him was unimaginable. Hades cleared his throat.

"I assume you are the welcoming committee?"

"Yeah, we got the shit duty." complained the one known as Jackal.

The other one, Tempester, sighed, "Come, Mard Geer is waiting for you."

The two members of Tartaros led the eight Grimoire Heart members down a series of halls and passages until they entered a throne room. Atop a throne of thornes was a small, slight man with dark hair held in a high ponytail. Mystogan looked to the man and his entire being felt as if it was going cold. The two that guided them here were powerful, that much was certain. But this guys, this Mard Geer, dwarfed them, and he didn't even have to look imposing.

"Ah, you must be the master of Tartaros." stated Hades as he approached the throne. A stalk of thrones shot up and stopped just short of the old man's throat.

"You are mistaken in that observation." replied the man coldly, "I am not the master of this guild, that would be END, who currently isn't here. I am merely a steward." the stalk disappeared back into the floor, "Remember that Hades."

 _He isn't even the Master!_ Mystogan looked nervously over to Ultear who looked as if she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from the Tartaros members that were now appearing from the shadows. Only one even resembled a human. There were two woman like creatures, one with a strange mask and another with large horns protruding from the sides of her head. The others were creatures that Mystogan had never seen before, and they were terrifying. Especially one that appeared last. He stood next to the one person that looked slightly human, a man in armor with the words 'Absolute Zero' painted on it. But the creature next to him, the last one to appear, was a terrifying sight to behold.

The head was hooded and cloaked. The torso was bare and revealed stone grey skin with black veins pulsing underneath a wall of hard muscle. Dark pants covered it's legs and its feet were bare as well showing claws that chipped into the stone beneath them. The face could not be seen, just two glowing red eyes and dagger like teeth were visible. The fangs seemed to smile at him, like it subconsciously recognized him. It was unsettling.

 _Where is Gildarts!?_ Thought Mystogan as he calmly scanned through the creatures even though he wanted to frantically search.

His eyes landed on the last creature once again. It's arms were well muscles. Wait, it's arm was well muscled. The other was made of metal, it was prosthetic. Only one person Mystogan knew has a metallic prosthetic for an arm. Realization dawned on Mystogan.

 _My god! What have they done to you!?_

"Well, I was told I would be speaking to the Master of Tartaros, Mard Geer." snarled Hades which brought Mystogan's attention back to the exchange at the throne.

"I already told you," Mard Geer replied with a yawn, "Master END is not here now. I am acting in his place. If you don't like that then too bad. Because now that you entered," A strange power filled the air. It was emanating from the Tartaros members surrounding them, "you cannot leave unless we allow it."

"So much for not pissing them off." whispered Ultear to Mystogan.

"Agh! Fine!" Master Hades took a seat across from Mard Geer, "You say that you have information as to where to find Zeref?"

Silence hung in the air when the name was spoken. It was almost if the very saying of his name held power in this place as the shadows deepened and the orb of earth the castle rested atop trembled.

"We do." started Mard Geer, "but first, your end of the bargain."

Hades grumbled, "Grimoire Heart will disband upon completion of this mission as you request."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the six of the seven kin of purgatory. Mystogan stood silently. Observing everything.

"Silence children!" roared Hades, "This is for our goals, remember that!"

"Very well then," continued Mard Geer, "As you know, you are not the only dark guild that has been searching for a way to find Zeref. We have as well. And we believe we may have found a clue as to his whereabouts." Mard Geer stood up, "Remnants of his enormous power was detected on an island of the southeastern coast of Fiore. I'm sure you are familiar with it Hades?"

Master Hades' face darkened. "More than familiar."

"Good. That is where we shall go then." Mard Geer strode past them all along with his guild mates.

"We?" questioned Hades

.

"Indeed," replied Mard Geer who turned to face him once again, "You don't think we'd turn down our chance do you?"

Mystogan's curiosity was piqued, "Chance for what?" he asked.

A wicked smile came across Mard Geer's face, "To fulfill our purpose of course. That being," he disappeared into the Castle's shadows, "To kill Zeref."

….

Mystogan had never seen Hades in such a rage before. Magic flew in all directions on the airship as his temper flared. Mystogan knew the old man had been rattle by Mard Geer's declaration. But he didn't know it was to this extent.

"TO THINK THAT HE WOULD TRY TO KILL ZEREF! WHEN WE ARE ON THE VERGE OF THE WORLD OF TRUE MAGIC!" roared Hades.

"Please calm down Master Hades, you could give yourself a heart attack." said Kain Hikaru in a small voice.

"I DON'T CARE!"

A large pulse of magic bounced through the air disrupting Hades rage. It was then followed by the damages to the ship being repaired almost instantaneously. Hades turned to the person who let out the pulse and was surprised to see the masked mage, Mystogan was it, stomping towards him.

"Enough of this!" yelled Mystogan as Ultear stood beside him and repaired the ship with her Time Arc.

The other members of Grimoire Heart were stunned to hear the usually soft spoken wizard raise his voice to the Master. Mystogan marched toward Hades and stood just a foot away from the fuming wizard.

"This accomplishes nothing."

Hades's temper was burning. Mystogan could see that. He had dared defy the Master Hades. A dangerous move for anyone.

"Boy-"

"Don't boy me." growled Mystogan, "The boy here is the one throwing a tantrum like a toddler."

"What did you sa-"

"All this situation requires is a slight recalculation and adjustment to the plan." stated Mystogan calmly, "That adjustment being, that we have to get to Zeref before Tartaros can. In order to do that, we need a leader with a clear head." Mystogan pointed at Hades, "you need a clear head."

Hades's temper began to die down as he processed what the newest member of his guild just stated.

"We've wasted enough time here. We better get to Tenrou Island." stated Mystogan.

"How do you know the island Mard Geer was talking about!?" exclaimed Rustyrose, "Even I didn't know that."

"I have been there before. It is the sacred ground of Fairy Tail, and the resting place of their first guild master." Mystogan's gaze returned to Hades, "That won't cause a conflict of interest will it?"

Hades looked at Mystogan stunned. The boy had deduced who he was so quickly and with such little evidence. Hades internally smiled, Makarov sure knew how to pick them didn't he.

"Now if you don't mind me, I'll be in library." Mystogan turned his back to the other members and walked to the library. As he entered the hall that led to the largest room of the ship (that being the library) he heard Ultear running behind him.

"Hey!"

Mystogan turned and saw Ultear stopping in front of him breathing heavily.

"Did I walk that fast?"

"A little bit Misty." smirked Ultear. "Just came to ask if you were an idiot or not?"

"Hm?"

"You just questioned Master Hades in front of everyone, embarrassed him. Don't you know what could happen to you?"

Mystogan pushed the library doors open and stepped into the cavern of bookcases.

"I'm fully aware."

"Then explain yourself!"

Mystogan looked at Ultear puzzled.

"Why is it that Master Hades is cautious around you? Do you have some sort of information on him? And why are you always in this library searching for books?"

Mystogan closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know why Master Hades is so careful around me. Frankly, he could annihilate me if he so wanted. And, no I don't have any sort of secret information on him." Mystogan began scanning a bookshelf, running is right index finger along the many book spines, "As for why I'm always in here, I suppose I can tell you."

Ultear looked at him confused.

"I'm looking for a book. A very specific one. The cover is probably black with a white semicircle, an arrow, and runes on it." Ultear's eyes widened, "Do you know of it?"

 _Ultear let me show you something._

 _What is it Master?_

 _This._

 _A book?_

 _It's not just a book. This is one of the most incredible spell books ever conceived. The author is unknown. But some say it is a lost work of Zeref himself._

 _REALLY!_

 _Yes, really. It is a book that I will one day pass on to my successor. Then they shall know its secrets as well. But until then, it stays here. Locked away._

"No… I don't know of a book like that." replied Ultear as she was dragged out of her thoughts by the present. Mystogan studied her face, she was hiding something. That much was clear. But it would be best not to press the issue.

"Alright, well if you do find anything let me know. I've heard it's a great read." Mystogan pulled out a red book titled, The Lost Staff of Ishgar.

"Hey Misty, that one's a good read too." said Ultear with a small smile as she pointed at the book in the masked mage's hands.

"You've read it?" asked a surprised Mystogan

Ultear chuckled a little, "I've read every book in this place." she turned to the door, "See you around Misty." then she left.

Mystogan waited several moments as he gazed at the words across the pages. Then he softly closed the book.

"It's safe now." muttered Mystogan.

A cloaked figure appeared from the shelves in the back.

"You really have me hiding in here." murmured an annoyed Jellal.

"I have found, that very few of Grimoire Heart's members are interested in literature." replied Mystogan calmly. "You are least likely to be found here than, say, in the engine room."

"Still, you could've picked a less boring place."

"What could be boring about knowledge?"

"God, you sound like that one blue haired girl now."

"Levy?" asked Mystogan.

"Yes her, I've never met her. But I've heard that is how she behaves."

"You're not wrong. Books are everything to her." Mystogan replaced the book back on the shelf, "Have you had any luck?"

"Nope, the only place I haven't searched is Hades room. But of course, that's impossible to get into without him knowing."

Mystogan though about the problem, "Then you'll have to do it when he is very distracted. Like when he is searching for Zeref on Tenrou island tomorrow."

"Searching for what!?"

"Quiet idiot!" snapped Mystogan as he clasped his hand over Jellal's mouth, "Not so loud." he uncovered the blue haired man's mouth, "And don't worry, he won't find him. I'll make sure of that."

Jellal nodded, "Alright, I'll go back to my little corner if that's all."

Mystogan returned the nod then grabbed another book, "Interesting he muttered." he heard some footsteps down the hall and closed the book quickly.

Outside of the library stood Ultear, stunned by what she had heard. Jellal was here, and he was alive somehow! Mystogan was working as a double agent. And this book that he was searching for… she turned and walked quickly down the hall. Her emotions were rolling like a storm right now. She glanced back at the library doors.

 _Never trust a man who wears a mask._

 **Uh oh. It looks like Mystogan may have been found out. And he is now approaching Tenrou Island where you know who could be waiting. What is gonna happen next? Should be fun to find out! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	74. Part 4 Chapter 11: Lucy

**When I said I was updating on weekends I meant it! Here is a new chapter for everyone!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 11: Lucy

God it reeked in this place. And not in the uncleaned bathroom or rotten eggs sense. No it smelled far worse. Like rotten flesh and burnt… well.. Flesh as well. Lucy's nose had gotten sensitive since she lost her sight. And now she knew what it must be like for Natsu to constantly smell everything really well. To her it was absolutely horrible, especially now.

Her hearing had improved as well. Her remaining senses were finally beginning to compensate. She could hear some guards mumbling in the hall outside, she could hear heavy footsteps through the stone above her. And lastly, she could here some muttering and shuffling. Followed by a bone chilling scream.

"Oh hush now Reek! I'm not going to hurt you! I've already done that today, and I prefer to keep to our schedule for such things."

The door to Lucy's cell opened.

"Now, what to do with you?" he heard his footsteps approaching. He was now close enough that she could feel his rank breath on her skin. She felt his worm like fingers touch her arm. "So soft."

Lucy struggled against her restraints. Then she felt a strong hand grip her chin hard.

"Now don't do that. You'll make me angry."

 _Spit!_

She heard the splat against skin. Ramsay blinked for a second and wiped the spit from his face.

"Alright then, that's how it is going to be then." Ramsay stepped away. Lucy's head followed his movements. She could hear his boots scraping against the stone floor and his hands rubbing together as he thought of the horrible things he could possibly do to her. She heard more mutterings and crying from the cell that contained Reek. She had never seen this Reek. But the poor creature sounded like it wanted to die rather than suffer any more torture. Apparently, Ramsay heard this as well.

"Silence Reek!" the crying became muffled. Lucy heard metal scraping against metal now.

"You know, I've always found human reactions quite interesting." She heard him begin to step closer, "To see how they react to pain and suffering. It's fascinating really, the human instinct for survival when all the mind wants to do is will itself to die when under intense pain. But the body keeps going." she felt a razor sharp piece of metal gently touch her cheek. "Interesting don't you agree?"

"You're a sick maniac!" growled Lucy. This was followed by the blade slowly being dragged across her face. Lightly enough to not cause to much pain, but enough to cause stinging.

"Felt that? You see, you always start slow, nice and easy. It makes the subject feel more comfortable I think. Eases them into the process."

"FUCK YOU!" roared Lucy. She felt a hand slap her across the face.

"Of course, I don't have to go slow if I want to." She now felt the blade pressed against her chest. "Shall I start?"

Lucy felt her body begin to shake involuntarily.

"No, no not yet." she heard Ramsay mutter again, "No, too easy. There is no fun in that. No…" she then heard the sound of metal clinking together. She knew that clinking noise like no other.

"My keys!" she yelled. Another slap.

"No, _My_ keys." replied Ramsay with a calm voice that held a hint of anger in it. "Now," she felt the blade press against one of her fingers, "Tell me how to open them. Or a new finger goes to the pile a floor below."

Lucy tensed her body. If she could squeeze her eyes shut she would. But they were sealed shut by Melisandre's fire. There was no way she could open them, and no way she could get out of this.

 _Wait a moment… Melisandre's fire…_ A smile formed on Lucy's lips.

"Are you some sort of masochist? Why are you grinning like an idiot?" questioned a flustered Ramsay, "I'm about to chop your fingers off and you are grinning like a mad woman."

"You won't be doing anything like that Ramsay Snow." she replied.

A hand grabbed her throat and slowly squeezed.

"Say my name, correctly this time." growled Ramsay lowly.

"*Cough* Ramsay… Snow… the bastard."

Rage engulfed Ramsay. He screamed and threw the sharped blade across the room. Lucy could hear it clatter against a stone wall. She then heard the man flip a table over and more metal went flying.

"NO! I AM RAMSAY BOLTON!" he yelled, "Yes! Yes, now is the time. I won't even ask for your permission!"

 _Now or never then!_ Thought Lucy.

She heard Ramsay unsheath a sword and his rage filled footfalls echoed off the cold stone. Lucy increased her magic power as high as she could force it to go. Chants and enchantments rambled off in her mind and under her breath. She then heard the sound of steel whistling in the air.

"Light!" she screamed. As she did this a blinding light engulfed the room and Lucy's eyelids shot open.

Ramsay stumbled backwards, temporarily blinded by whatever the hell this woman just did. When his vision finally cleared he saw that the clasps holding her back were red hot and disintegrating away. Molten Iron dripped to the floor as Lucy felt her feet touch the stone beneath her. She steadied herself quickly. The world around her was a fire. A world of flames, heat, and light. It illuminated everything. She took a moment to adjust to her new way of seeing the world. She had no idea how this could have happened. For all she knew, she may have said something wrong and something good actually happened? That was weird.

Lucy turned her head to where she heard heavy breathing. On the ground was a sniveling man trying to rise to his feet. His eyes were wide and red with hatred. He yelled at the top of his lungs and swung his sword at her head. Lucy ducked quickly and swung her leg back.

"LUCY KICK!"

She felt her foot hit something soft. It was followed by a high pitched squeal from the man.

 _Ooooh! Nailed it!_ Thought Lucy as Ramsay dropped to his knees.

"LUCY PUNCH!" she shouted as she brought a fist into Ramsay's chin. The blow was solid. She saw Ramsay's eye roll back into his head as he fell backwards, unconscious.

"Alright!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air, "Take that you sick bastard. Literally, you are a sick bastard!" She kicked him again for good measure but all it elicited from the unconscious man was a groan. "Yeah!" She snagged her keys from his belt and clutched them close. Then a sickening thought entered her mind.

 _I lost her key… again…._ If her eyes looked normal then they would have contracted pupils and be as wide as the planet itself. Chills crawled down her spine. That conversation was not going to go well.

Lucy heard feet stomping above her. Lots of them that shook her out of her terrified thoughts.

 _Uh oh! That's not good._ She looked to the door and rushed out.

The hallway was strange looking. The walls were flames and the floor before her looked like splotches of red, yellow, and white. The doorway at the end was a simmering heat. Lucy shook her head but the vision remained the same.

 _Guess I will have to get used to this now._ The blonde was about to make her grand escape when she heard crying from her neighboring cell. Lucy stopped her run and turned to the locked door. She grabbed a key.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" A doorbell sound and a poof of smoke.

"You called Princess?" saluted Virgo. The chains around her wrist clanging about as she saluted.

"Virgo! Open this door please. And quickly!"

"Of course princess. Stand back please."

"Stand back wheeeere!" a loud boom and a shower of metal and stone.

"The door is open Princess."

Lucy moved her head from out of her arms protection.

"You didn't have to blow it up you know." she deadpanned to the maiden spirit.

"It was more fun that way though."

"This is not the time for fun!" roared Lucy.

"Is Virgo in trouble, shall I be-"

"NO! Not now!"

"Are you here to punish Reek?" said a small male voice.

"Goddammit! I'm not going to punish anyone ya hear!" Lucy roared once again as she

stomped her foot.

"You mean, Reek did nothing wrong?"

"Virgo did nothing wrong?"

"No!" Lucy sighed completely exasperated. She heard the door at the end of the hall open. "Virgo, stall them!"

"As you wish princess." The celestial spirit rushed down the hall as Lucy stepped over rubble and into the cell.

She heard some scuffling and panicked breathing. She looked to her left and saw the fiery outlines of a young man. His hair was unkempt and his body was littered with cuts and scars. His eyes held pure fear in them. Lucy knelt down in front of the man.

"You must be Reek?"

The young man slowly nodded. Lucy smiled gently at him then held out a hand. "You wanna get out of here?"

The man shook his head. Lucy raised her eyebrows confused.

"Reek will be punished if he leaves." he muttered quietly.

Lucy slowly got closer to the young man named Reek. She then put his trembling hand in hers.

"I won't let them." she whispered to him. Reek stared at her stunned. "Now come on, let's get out of this hell."

She stood up with Reek's hand in her own. Reek hesitantly stood with her.

"C'mon Reek, we need to move."

The man resisted at first but then he looked at the woman in front of him again. She was strange, terrifying, and comforting at the same time. Even with those milky white eyes gazing at him, it felt like she could see him. Not Reek, but see him, who he truly was. It was nice to have that once again. Reek finally had hope. A small sliver of it that he now grasped as tightly as he could. There was no more hesitation, just the desire to flee this place.

"Princess, the hall is clear!" shouted Virgo from down the hall.

"Great Virgo! Lead the way out of here."

"Aye!"

Reek raced along with the two women. They burst their way through the dungeon doors stunning the jailers and guards.

"So much for being sneaky." deadpanned Lucy as Virgo caused havoc in front of them.

No one could stand before the celestial spirit and she cleared a path for Lucy and Reek to the castle exit. Lucy could see the flames of the walls disappear and a world of fire greeted her. Trees were pyres and the sky were waves of heat. The ground and grass around her were speckled splotches of reds, yellows, oranges, and white.

"Lucy my time is up!" shouted Virgo before she disappeared in a puff of smoke startling Reek.

"Don't focus on that Reek! Just keep running!" And run they did.

After several hours of fleeing they finally lost their pursuers. Lucy slumped against a flaming trunk exhausted. Reek sat down on the ground, panting like an ill animal.

"When was the last time you had water Reek?"

Reek didn't respond he just looked around.

"Heck when was the last time I had water?" Lucy felt her throat get scratchy as she realized just how thirsty she really was. She quickly looked around and saw no water, just fire. Lots and lots of fire.

She groaned defeated, "I'm going to have to call her won't I?"

"Reek found water…" she heard the young man mumble beside her.

"WHERE!" gasped Lucy.

He pointed at the ground. A long splotch of white was in front of her.

 _Wha! It was in front of me the whole time! But I… I guess seeing fire means I can't see water very well huh? Yeah, that'd make a lot of sense._

Lucy knelt down next to a small brook and felt cold water wash over her dry hands. She then plunged her entire face into the brook. After a solid minute of gulping as much water as he could into her dried out body she yanked her head out of the water and gasped for breath.

"Wow! That was great!" she smiled at Reek who was sipping the water from his hands. "Hey Reek."

"Hm…"

"What's your actual name, cause I know for a fact that it can't possibly be Reek." asked Lucy.

"Just Reek, I am noone else." he replied quietly. Lucy saw in his face however that he was lying. He was hiding who he really was. But Lucy could also see that he was tired and very afraid, there was no sense in pressing the issue.

"Alright then, so you're Reek." Lucy then sniffed the air and crinkled her nose, "You definitely personify your name buddy."

"What?"

"You really, really, smell." Lucy looked back over at a sheepish Reek, "Go ahead and clean yourself up, I won't look."

"NO!" he responded swiftly. "No, Reek cannot. Reek… Reek is missing something."

"Well how can you find it if you don't clean yourself up?" said Lucy completely missing what Reek meant. Reek just shook his head and sat back down in the grass again. A tick mark formed on Lucy's head. She was not going to smell this guy all day long. She sneakily crept up behind him and gave him a big shove. Reek flailed into the brook. Grime and dirt that had been caked onto him washed away in the flowing water but he shot out of it like he had just touched fire.

"Reek… you need to clean yourself, you don't look healthy." complained Lucy.

"But Reek… is missing something."

"What could a guy possibly be missing to make him not want to take a bath. I mean ser-" a lightbulb went off in Lucy's mind. A hand covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry Reek. I had no idea."

Reek just nodded. Lucy shook her head, plugged her nose, and hugged the young man. Reek stiffened up as he felt her wrap her arms around him. "It'll all be ok. Ya hear?"

Reek slowly nodded as he muscles relaxed.

"Now then… clean up mister! Like I said, I am not gonna smell you all the way north."

"North?" questioned Reek.

"Yes north! That's where we are going. I got a date with a crow to keep."

 **Yes, Ramsay just got his balls kicked in by Lucy. It was a beautiful scene to write. Not only that but Lucy just rescued a strange young man named Reek. If you all have seen GOT then you know who he is but if you haven't I won't spoil his actual name for you. That will be revealed later in the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	75. Part 4 Chapter 12: Gray

**Three days in a row folks, we are on a roll! Next chapter now!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 12: Gray

 _Ugh, my head…_ Gray slowly let his eyelids open and instantly regretted it as the brightness of daylight blinded him. His head pounded as he reeled from the sunlight. _Juvia! Where… Juvia._

He felt himself being moved, dragged through the snow covered ground by his legs. His eyes cracked open again. This time the light wasn't as blinding. His heavy head craned upward to see the person dragging him. It was a giant of a man. Not only in height but in width as well. He wore simple black and brown clothes. No furs.

 _So he is not a wildling then… but who?_

Gray then saw a basket on the man's back. In the basket was a small boy with a mop of jet black hair covering his head. To the right and left of the man were two others wearing green however. Both were shorter than their companion, much shorter.

"How is the girl?" asked the young boy in the basket.

"Hodor… Hodor." the giant man stopped walking and gently dropped to his knees. Gray saw the man gently place Juvia down in the snow. Half of her face was covered in dried blood. The sight brought an animalistic anger in Gray. He grunted and struggled against the giant man's strong grip.

"Hey, he's awake!" said the girl to the left of the giant.

"Hodor?"

The girl moved quickly, pouncing atop Gray and jabbing a sharp object up under his jaw. Gray's eyes widened.

"What are you trying to do? Escape!?" grilled the girl.

"That's not necessary Meera." said the boy in the basket.

"It's completely necessary!" she shouted back, "This guy is in wildling furs and he was found near the wall. How do you know he won't kill us when he gets the chance?"

"I've seen it." Bran replied, "Back at the tree. I saw it."

"Now you sound like Jojen." she grumbled, "But I've learned to trust that form of sight." the sharp object which Gray guessed was bone slowly slipped away from his jaw and back into a leather sleeve at the girl's side. "Still… you're sight could be wrong you know."

"Has it ever been wrong?" questioned basket boy.

"Hodor." said the giant man.

"Exactly Hodor." replied the boy as he nodded to the giant man.

"I happen to agree with Lord Stark Meera. There's no need to get rash right now." said the second boy, the one in green like the girl. "Maybe we are misreading this."

The girl, Meera, grumbled to herself, obviously not satisfied with the situation at hand. But she rose from atop Gray and slumped down next to one of the many trees that surrounded them. Gray raised himself up onto his elbows and shook his head. It was still pounding and he could feel a large bump on the back of it.

"Ugh.." he groaned. Then his thoughts went in and out of focus. "JUVIA!"

He crawled across the snow swiftly startling the other four. Meera reached for a spear next to the tree ready for anything but instead of attacking them the mysterious man raced for the girl with strange blue hair. He scrambled across the snowy ground and reached her. He then cradled her head and began to wipe the blackened blood from her face.

"She had quite the gash on the side of her head. Jojen was able to help patch it up." said Basket boy to Gray. "We had to leave quickly though, heard a lot of shouting nearby and we didn't want to be found out. That's why she is still a little dirty."

Gray nodded and felt relieved. She was ok. He pulled some locks of hair away from her face and saw the stitched up wound near her temple.

 _Just a few inches lower and she'd be…_ Gray shut his eyes refusing to think about that possibility.

"No need to thank us you ungrateful prick." snarled Meera.

"Meera!" snapped Jojen. "He probably doesn't know our language."

"Thank you." Gray said quietly. Meera's jaw dropped while Jojen and Basket boy smirked at her. "Thank you." Gray breathed again as he looked at Juvia's face then gripped her hand.

"Is she precious to you?" asked Basket boy.

"Huh! Well I- um…" Gray replied uncertainly.

"Sure looks that way with the way your looking at her." Meera said.

"Have you claimed her yet?" asked Jojen.

"Wha!" exclaimed Gray.

"Isn't that the wildling way of doing things, you know… mating."

Gray's eyes were wide and his pupils were small as his brain attempted to absorb what was just told to him. He then shook his head quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about greeny!?"

Jojen raised his hands defensively, "Just an observation."

"Interesting one too. I thought wildling custom was strange." interjected Basket Boy.

"Hodor." nodded the giant aptly named Hodor.

"I ain't a wildling!" exclaimed Gray. He took a deep breath. "I'm a member of the Night's watch."

Basket boy's eyes widened while the two in green looked at each other nervously.

"I was with Lord Commander Mormont at Craster's keep when a group of my 'brothers' massacred him and anyone loyal to him. Me, Sam, and Jon barely managed to escape."

"Jon! As in Jon Snow!?" pressed the boy in the basket. Gray nodded.

"He's alive! Where is he?"

Gray looked at the boy confused, "How do you know Jon?"

"He's my half brother."

Gray's mouth opened then shut, "That means I'm currently talking to a Stark aren't I?"

The boy nodded.

"What the hell is a Stark boy doing beyond the wall?" asked Gray. Juvia stirred a little in his lap then began to snore a little. _Good, she's ok._

The Stark boy's cheerful grin faded quickly. Gray knew that look very well. He saw it the mirror everyday when he first began training with Ur all those years ago.

"Look, forget I asked kid. I won't bother you on it." Gray rubbed his eyes, "So which Stark are you? Cause Jon had a lot of siblings."

"Bran, Bran Stark." the boy held out his hand and Gray reached over and shook it. Meera eyed his every move with apprehension.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Pleasure." replied Bran.

"Hodor, hodor, hodor hodor."

"Good point Hodor. If you are a member of the Night's watch why are you so far from castle black?"

"I was getting to that." replied Gray with a slight hint of annoyance. He didn't like getting grilled by a kid younger than ten. "When the three of us escaped the massacre we got captured by Wildlings. In order to survive we made a deal with their leader, Mance Rayder. When you found me and Juvia, we had just… fallen from the wall as me and a company of free folk tried to scale it."

"YOU FELL FROM THE WALL!?" exclaimed Meera. "Brother your sight was correct once again, I owe you more coin."

Jojen smirked a little.

"Sight?" questioned Gray.

"Jojen has a gift. It's called the sight. It allows him to see things normal people can't. A few days ago, he said he saw two people fall from the wall. A man and a woman. And for some reason, they were very important." Meera glanced back at Jojen, "I'm guessing they are that man and woman."

"It appears so." replied Jojen.

Gray was still trying to wrap his head around what was just explained to him. He was from a world of magic and the power of seeing the future was boggling his mind. Talk about irony. Gray looked back to the four figures standing in front of him.

"Ok, I think we all understand that we mean each other no harm. So where are you all heading?"

Bran spoke up from his basket, "Northwards until we find the three eyed crow."

Gray looked at him with a raised brow, "Three eyed crow?"

"Aye," said Jojen, "I've had visions of it as well. It calls to us for some reason. Beckoning us northwards. So that is where we are going."

Gray shook his head, "That's not a good idea right now."

"Why not?" asked Bran as Hodor began to shoulder him again.

"The wildlings are on the move, southward. This general direction." pointed Gray, "You'll have to get around them."

"So we get around them." replied Meera, "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"It's not." replied Gray, "It's what's chasing them that is the problem."

A cold chill went through the air causing all of them to shiver a little.

"The Others?" asked Bran praying to the old gods and new that it wasn't the case.

Gray nodded, "White walkers is what we call them. You see, the wildlings aren't trying to conquer the wall. They're trying to get past it and hide. Especially with winter almost here. The walker's will only become more aggressive as winter gets closer. And good luck avoiding, let alone fighting them."

Gray picked up Juvia and slung her over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" asked Meera.

"South, away from impending doom and destruction."

He began to take a step when he heard the young Lord Stark call out to him.

"Gray Fullbuster. Could you help us reach the three eyed crow?"

Gray sighed, "Why would I do that?"

"Cause you are obviously a good man." answered Jojen.

Gray laughed a little, "I guess. But I'm also a man that prefers life to death. And Juvia needs some medical help. Her head got hit pretty hard."

"You can't!" called Bran.

"Again why not?"

"Because you'd be a dead man if you do."

"Huh?"

Bran swallowed nervously, "You are going to approach the wall, in wildling furs with a wildling woman in your arms."

"She's not a wildling either!"

"That's not the point!" replied Bran sharply, "The other members of the Watch will see you as a turncoat and execute the both of you as soon as you get near the Wall." Gray's eyes narrowed, "But, since I am technically the Lord of Winterfell, I can prevent that from happening. That is if you help us reach the three eyed crow."

Gray eyed the boy carefully, "A favor for a favor then."

Bran nodded. Gray sighed, _Why does this always happen to me._ He looked over his shoulder at Juvia's sleeping face. _If I go to the wall, not only could I get killed, but she could as well…_ Gray took a defeated breath.

"Your pretty convincing kid." said Gray. Bran cracked a smile while Meera shuffled nervously. "Alright, I'll go with you. Let's go find a three eyed crow." Gray turned heel and began walking.

"WRONG WAY!" shouted Meera.

"I knew that!" replied Gray as he walked by the other four.

"And Gray Fullbuster," shouted Meera with slightly red cheeks.

"Yeah."

"You're naked."

Gray looked down and saw that he had stripped out of his furs and into his undergarments.

"DAMMIT!"

 **And end chapter! Gray and Juvia are now with Bran and heading northward. You know who is going in the same direction… Lucy. Will they all meet up? Should be interesting to see. And how will the meeting with the three eyed crow go with Gray and Juvia now thrown into the mix? I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review and as always, have a nice day!**


	76. Part 4 Chapter 13: Levy

**Hey everyone! I've got another chapter ready so here we go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 13: Levy

She never thought that being on such a small space would be so freeing. The salt air and spray of the open ocean whipping through the air around her made her feel so peaceful. The blue haired girl with the red headband holding back her long bangs rested a hand on the stern of her ship as it clipped through the blue waves below. A large wave came and rocked the ship from the side slightly. Water washed aboard and sprayed the crew on deck. Some cursed as they worked but the Captain at the stern stood ever calm, not flinching. But in her mind, the sudden jolting of the ship, the spray of water. It brought back some unpleasant memories. She took a deep breath and let the salt air wash her mind clean.

"Captain!"

Levy sighed, her peaceful moment gone once again. "Yes?"

"Should we start preparing to dock at Pyke? Or shall we wait?" said a gruff looking sailor with skin that had seen too much sun.

"Start getting ready. The port will be in sight before we know it."

"Aye milady!"

"Sailor."

"Yes captain."

"How's our guest?"

The sailor shrugged the pointed to the bow of the ship, "Still doesn't have his sea legs."

"I know about Gajeel already." replied Levy, "I meant our royal guest."

The sailor's mouth made an oh, "She be down below with that wolf. Got one of the deck boy's watching her right now."

Levy nodded satisfied with what she heard, "Back to work." She turned her head back to the stern of her ship. Rocky islands and outcroppings started to peak over the horizon and jut into the crystal clear skies above. "Pyke is in sight, and I want this ship to be pristine when we get in."

The old reaver saluted her and resumed his cleaning. Levy turned on her heel after looking over the horizon line once again. She strode across her ship garnering salutes and hellos as she went. Her knowledgeable eyes glanced at every detail of her ship, down to the smallest knots in the ropes that held her sails together. She ascended a small staircase and walked past the wheel of the ship and back to the bow of the vessel. Slumped over the back of the ship was a muscular man wearing a grey tunic and metal armbands. His shaggy hair was damp with sweat and his normally strong body was shivering a little.

"How are you feeling?" asked Levy as she leaned up next to the man.

"Bleh…." groaned the man as his cheeks puffed out. "Get...me...off...of this thing...blurp!"

Levy gave him a small smile and began to rub his shaking back, "We're almost there Gajeel. Just try to relax." The sound of vomiting followed this.

"You tell anyone about this… I will… blurp." Gajeel weakly threatened.

Levy could help but laugh a little. "Just try not to think about it. We should be at port a few minutes. Then you can get your feet back on dry land again."

"Thank… god."

"PYKE IN SIGHT!" shouted a lookout from above.

"PREPARE TO DOCK!" shouted a man on the deck. "Get those ropes ready lads!"

Levy patted Gajeel on the back one more time then moved over to the wheel of her ship.

"I'll take it from here." she stated as the sailor surrendered the helm to his captain. Levy always piloted her ship back into port. It was a ritual for her almost. Everytime she brought her Iron Dragon into port, good fortune followed. The one time she didn't… Levy shook her head of the thought. She hated dwelling on that. That event, that horrible nightmare that was her arrival in this world. She'd rather just forget it entirely. But like a ship that had been through a mighty storm, the scars of her own storm remained. She turned the wheel two notches left and let it sail smoothly past the rocky cliffs and under the ricky bridges that made up the Iron Islands capital of Pyke. Then almost ritualistically, she turned the wheel four notches right then muttered an old saying to the drowned god of this world. She never really believed in such a being, a drowned god. But she had seen enough in this world to know that superstitions were powerful and ought to be respected. Sailor superstitions should especially be taken note of. As much as her book worm side screamed at her to stop with the nonsense that was sailor superstitions, her common sense said otherwise.

Another three notches right brough the port of Pyke into sight. Levy was always awestruck by the port and it's complexity. Under normal sailing standards from Fiore it would be considered an absolute mess, but to the trained eye of a Reaver captain, it was the best place possible to dock, unload your plunder, and get out quickly with your golden reward. The usual sights and sounds were there. The docks were filled to the brim with Longships flying different flags, but all had the Greyjoy Kraken hoisted high on their masts. The docks were choked with people as usual, but a new sight came into Levy's eyes. The lone patch of sand that decorated the docks had a person standing on it arms outstretched towards the open sea. His hair was long, white, and wispy and his chin was covered with patches of white and grey hairs. The man looked like a reed, barely any muscle was on his aged bones and he wore simple rags covered in seaweed. Levy rolled her eyes a little bit then smiled, old Aeron was back at it again.

The ship creaked into dock bumping along the sides of a large wooden deck. Ropes flew down from the Iron Dragon and were caught by dockworkers below who quickly tied the ship to the land. The gangplank crashed down on the dock. As her men excitedly left the ship, Levy slipped a long coat over her shoulders and walked over to Gajeel.

"C'mon big guy. Your free now."

"*Groan*"

Levy struggled and grunted as she tried to move the Iron Dragon slayer. She then slipped on her pristine deck and landed hard on the floor. After yelping out she rubbed her elbow that she landed on.

"Alright Gajeel…" she rolled up her sleeves, "You will find that since I've been here I have changed a little bit."

Down below the dockworkers were chatting. All of them about the legendary captain of the Iron Dragon. The captain had never lost a battle or a raid. She helped conquer Deepwood Motte as well as most of the Northern coastline. That and then there were the rumors that she had led a raid on Lannisport itself and sat on Casterly Rock's golden throne before leaving. But that was a truly just a rumor. But it made a good story. As they chatted they heard a yell and saw a man with long black hair and iron piercings in his face land headfirst onto the dock with a great crash. Just as quickly as he hit the ground her shot up and began shouting angrily up at the ship.

"Whatcha do that for Shrimp!?" Gajeel's angry gaze then followed the small blue haired girl down the gangplank as she regally made her way onto the dock. "Hey shrimp! I'm talking to ya!"

Levy smacked him quickly causing Gajeel to stare at her stunned. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "Do not call me that here, that could make me look weak. That's the last thing we would want in a place like this." She backed away, "What are you still staring at you damn reaver! Get my stuff of my ship and to my home! You know where it is don't you!" she shouted with bravado. Gajeel stared at her stunned. "WELL!" Levy roared. Gajeel was scared into action quickly rushing back up onto the ship, grabbing several cases of clothes and hurrying away from the dock to the address that Levy wrote down for him earlier.

Levy sighed and looked over at the gaping dockworkers, "No one on my ship you here me." she growled, "Not a soul." They all nodded together and watched as she began to stride away from her ship with a happy smirk on her face. Instead of going to the address right away however she found a rickety old set of wooden stairs and descended them down to the sand below.

"What are you doing you crazy old man?" she smiled at the seaweed covered man who was ankle deep in the ocean.

"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was trying to commune with the drowned God." Replied the old man.

"Oh Aeron, how often have you done that without an answer."

"Until recently too many times. But, I now have heard the almighty speak to me."

Levy raised an eyebrow, "How much have you been smoking recently. I'm sure it wasn't the usual seaweed again right?"

The old man's face scrunched up and he turned about quickly, "I've been sober for months now!"

"Mmhmm, sure." replied Levy sarcastically. "I suppose I should I ask, even though I don't want to, but what did this drowned god say exactly."

The man turned his nose at her, "A non believer does not deserve to know the secrets of the drowned god."

"Did I say I didn't believe it?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

"True. But so does a sword in the back. I want to know, I'm curious."

Aeron sighed. Captain McGarden was the most peculiar reaver captain he had ever known. Especially given her harrowing journey to becoming captain of her own ship. He was the only one she had confided in about it. Why, he still didn't know, hell he still didn't know why he listened to her when she did confide in him. At this point he just figured it was god's will.

"It was not what he said, but what he showed Captain McGarden."

"Showed?"

Aeron nodded, "I saw black sails with a golden kraken emblazoned on it. The undead manned it and the godless captained her." The hairs of Levy's neck stiffened.

"Euron." she breathed.

"I hope not. But that is only part of what I saw Captain. The drowned god showed me much, which is why I am convinced that what I saw was divine. I saw three other figures. A woman with blood red hair and heat radiated from her, a man with a strange sash wrapped around him. He clutched an evil book. And the third a beast, blue and black in color with white hair like that of the moon. I then saw four figures opposed them. The four radiated light, but they were devoured by the darkness of the three. One of the four was blind, one was cold, one was liquid, and one was masked. All fell. Then I saw the Iron Dragon in a sea of fire. Then it all went black."

Levy stared silently at old Aeron Greyjoy. "That's… a lot to take it Aeron." she shook her head in disbelief, "Do you know what it all means?"

Aeron shrugged, "The drowned god reveals all eventually, in his own time."

Levy nodded, "yeah, That timing is usually too late to do anything about it though." She saluted Aeron, "Tell your brother I said hello."

"I will Captain McGarden. Have a good day, and remember-"

"I know, I know… what is dead may never die!" she waved goodbye to the old man and made her way up to her house. It wasn't a long walk from the dock, only a couple miles. But it was out of the main city, or town. It wasn't big enough to even be remotely called a city. The only reason it was even considered the capitol was because of the palace with the Seastone chair in it. A giant hunk of coral that, in Levy's opinion, looked more uncomfortable than the legendary Iron Throne that she always read about while on her raids. But she liked it. She liked this barnacle of a town. It was peaceful when she wanted it to be, and entertaining every other time. As she walked up the dirt and stone path and finally saw her small, cliff side shack. She saw the smoke rising from the stone chimney and smirked. He obviously made himself at home.

Levy opened the door and was immediately pounced on by a mass of fur.

"Greywind! Get off of her!"

The massive dire wolf's snarling face disappeared and jumped off of Levy. Levy quickly got up and shut the door. SHe looked around her cabin and saw Gajeel sitting near the fireplace cooking some chicken on a rotisserie bar.

"Figured you'd be hungry when you finally got home." Gajeel said as Levy slumped into her one plush chair that she… acquired from one of her first raids. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "You look stressed out."

"You have no idea stud face." she replied with a drowsy voice. "Being a captain of a reaver ship is… so tiring." she yawned. A loud crash rang through the small shack. "ARYA! GREYWIND! Don't you dare break one of my books!"

"Yes ma'am." she heard a small voice reply.

"Ugh…" Levy laid her head back, "I swear I feel like I've gotten ten years older since I got here."

"Gihi." laughed Gajeel, "Then stop acting like you are shrimp." he handed her a leg of chicken on a small wooden plate while he grabbed a bowl of nails. "Been awhile since I had this good of grub."

"Try eating sea biscuits and salted meat for a month straight." replied Levy who got up from her chair and sat down next to Gajeel. "This chicken is amazing. When did you learn how to cook?"

"Eh, maybe its because of the salted meat that you think my chicken is good."

Levy smirked, "Probably." she finished her meal and felt her eyes begin to droop. "Gajeel, I have a question."

"Ask away Shrimp."

"*Yawn* you want to join… my crew." she said drowsily.

"Um does it require me to be on the… boat." Gajeel looked down to see Levy resting her head on his shoulder and snoring peacefully. The Iron Dragon slayer looked back at her then up at a grinning Arya and panting Greywind. "What're you two looking at! Go, cause trouble or something. Whatever kids do in this world." Arya and Greywind disappeared leaving Gajeel with Levy. Gajeel picked up Levy and carried her over to her small bed in the corner. "Sweet dreams shrimp."

 **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. There is so many ways I can go with Levy and Gajeel's story at this point that I get super excited to continue to write it. Anyways, what did you guys think of this latest chapter? I hope you all enjoyed. Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day.**


	77. Part 4 Chapter 14: Gildarts

**Hey everyone! I've got another chapter ready to go. I've been sick the past few days so I've had the chance to write some more. And we recently passed 60,000 views! HOLY CRAP! I never imagined this story would grow to this magnitude and I am truly grateful to everyone for their support and for reading this story. Now on to the new chapter!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 14: Gildarts

It snorted and snarled through it's shadowed nose beneath the sweeping sack cloth hood that covered its head. What was it's name again, Monster… Thing… the bane of Mard Geer's sanity. Heh, bane of Mard Geer's sanity, he kinda liked that one for some reason. What was his name? The monster's glowing red eyes squinted beneath his hood as he tried to remember. But it always came up blank, his mind an empty expanse with only fleeting images reminding him that this body was not his. The fortress shuddered once again. The monster knew what that meant. It was nearing its destination and the earth was slowing down once again. It's fangs widened into a grin as the thirst for battle overcame it.

"I can feel your anticipation." said a snake like voice that was all too familiar to the monster. The Monster's eyes narrowed and it's body tensed up. "You want blood."

 _ **BLOOD!**_ The Monster pounded its metallic left fist into the castle wall causing the stone to shatter where he hit. It snarled and turned to the man he hated so much. Mard Geer, the steward of Tartaros.

"That is a nasty look you are giving me my pet." smirked Mard Geer as he stared at his finest creation. "Don't worry, your bloodlust will be satisfied soon enough."

A wooden door creaked open. The monster sniffed the air and recognized the scent. He couldn't identify who it belonged to. But he recognized it. It had an air of sleepiness to it that made the monster somewhat drowsy.

"Ah, Mystogan of the Seven Kin. I was expecting you." said Mard Geer with a sneer.

A man with blue robes, a blue mask, and many staves upon his back strode in. His right hand was curled into a fist, and his left was clutching a gnarled wooden pole with a strange design on top. The Monster saw the look in the eyes of this newcomer. It was anger, but strangely not at him. No, it was an anger the Monster shared. The Monster bared it's teeth at this Mystogan in welcome and looked feverishly at Mard Geer, waiting for anything interesting to happen. Black saliva dripping from it's fangs as the thirst for blood became more powerful.

"I never announced I was coming." replied the masked mage curtly.

"Oh, but I knew you would." replied Mard Geer who sat down on his throne and swung his leg over the side. "You are searching for something aren't you? Perhaps…" Mard Geer reached to a table beside his throne and pulled out a book. "A certain book?"

Mystogan's eyes narrowed as he saw it. It was the book he was looking for. The one that matched with the one in the Magic Library, and with the one that sent his guildmates to another world. The markings were plain to see. A semicircle in white with an arrow outside of the circle. Runes etched into the leather that bound the pages together. Mard Geer held it close to him.

"You see, I never understood the purpose of this book. It was just always there for some reason. Always next to a book that I always found to be much more important than this one. But I won't bore you with those details."

"No please," Mystogan growled, "Enlighten me."

The Monster's sick grin grew wider. It liked this masked man.

"Very well, as you probably have inferred. We, as in the members of Tartaros, are not human."

"No you are demons, from Zeref's books." replied Mystogan quickly.

Mard Geer laughed a little, "You have quite the mind if you were able to figure that out on your own. And after only meeting my little family one time as well. The stories of your intelligence are true. I commend you." Mard Geer pulled out another book from inside the table. This one much older, much more worn down. It was bound in red leather with gold trimmings flaking off of the cover. In black were the letters "E" "N" "D" boldly showing on the cover. Mystogan raised an eyebrow.

"I have no interest in that book."

"Oh but you should. This," Mard Geer held it at eye level, "Is Master END."

Mystogan sweatdropped at this, "Your guildmaster is an immaterial object."

The Monster uttered a deep gravelly chuckle while Mard Geer's eye twitched angrily.

"No… this is merely his current form. You see, Master END is like us. A demon created by the black wizard Zeref. But unlike us, he is the most powerful being possibly in existence."

 _More so than a certain dragon Gildarts told me about once, I doubt that._ Though Mystogan as the memory of just the horrifying story made him shudder.

"You doubt me?" asked Mard Geer.

"No, I just think I know of more powerful beings than you do."

"You mean the black dragon of the apocalypse I suppose."

 _How does this guy know exactly what is going through my head?_

"Yes Acnologia is power, so powerful that it is near impossible to comprehend. But I feel the Master END could match him. Maybe even overpower him."

Mystogan was having a hard time believing this. "And why would you think that?"

Mard Geer smiled, "Because our purpose is to kill Zeref. A wizard so powerful that even the almighty Acnologia respects his power. Zeref created us in hopes that we would kill him. Strange for sure. Even I don't quite know why he would do such a thing. But he did. So, if END is the most powerful demon he has ever created out of all the beings he has created to end his life, then he must be at the same level as Acnologia. Because only Acnologia has ever possibly challenged Zeref himself. Understand now?"

"Well you could've just spared your breath and said that END is as powerful as Acnologia instead of giving me that long winded explanation," Mard Geer's face twisted in annoyance, "But I see your point." finished Mystogan.

"Good then now it is your turn to enlighten me, Mystogan." Mard Geer set the book of END back in it's place and picked up the other book, "What is the purpose of this one?"

Mystogan's mind raced for an answer. He couldn't tell Mard Geer the real reason, that would put him at an extreme disadvantage. Especially if Hades found out. Then his position would be in Grimoire Heart would be compromised. Mystogan brain scrambled for an answer.

"It's purpose is that it is a spellbook." said a female voice that snapped Mystogan out of his thoughts. He looked over to the dark hallway that led into the throne room and saw a woman in a skin tight, white and black battle suit stride in.

 _Ultear!_

"A spellbook you say? How interesting." Mard Geer looked up at Ultear, "What kind of spell book?"

"I need to talk with my colleague for a moment!" interjected Mystogan who quickly grabbed Ultear and pulled her to the side. "What are you doing?" whispered Mystogan.

"Revealing a traitor." replied Ultear with a straight face. Mystogan's eyes widened in understanding. She knew, she knew why he was here and why he had joined Grimoire Heart. He wasn't careful enough.

"Ultear please-"

She brushed past Mystogan and stood before Mard Geer. All the while the Monster's eyes gulped in the figure before him. It chuckled and then whistled as he hips swayed when she walked.

"Tell your pet to behave Mard Geer." growled Ultear who stared down the terrifying hooded monster without fear.

"Don't worry about the pervert there." replied Mard Geer, "Just tell me, what is this spell book?"

Ultear took a deep breath and glanced over at Mystogan. Mystogan saw a glimmer of hope when he saw the sudden sadness in her eyes. But then it was replaced with a silent anger as she looked at him. "It's purpose is to open a dimensional portal between our world and another one. But what other world it is we do not know. There are three others. Used together they can take you to the dimension you so desire. That is according to Master Hades."

"Whom I assume also possesses one of these?" asked Mard Geer.

Ultear nodded.

"Can you tell me why your colleague is so interested in this particular book?"

Ultear looked over at a defeated Mystogan yet again. "To get his guildmates from Fairy Tail back into this world." she stated clearly.

The monster blinked. Those words, they meant something. Images suddenly rushed through the monster's mind. People, faces, events, challenges, laughs, smiles, filthy magazines, and… a book.

"Thank you Ultear." said Mard Geer smoothly, "You have confirmed my suspicions about Mystogan for me."

"Huh?" uttered Ultear before she felt pain ripping through her abdomen. She looked down and saw a stalk of thorns buried in her stomach.

"NO!" shouted Mystogan who gripped his staff. " **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** Five different Magic circles appeared in front of his outstretch staff. Massive amounts of magical energy formed and shot out at Mard Geer who was now standing from his perch on the throne. The thorn demon smiled and elegantly dodged the strike.

Ultear felt the stalk rip out of her body, tearing flesh and organs as it did so. The pain was blinding. She felt her blood leaking out of the gaping hole in her abdomen, staining her battle suit red. She heard a loud yell then felt magic arch across the room towards Mard Geer who simply dodged it. She then saw Mystogan step in front of her as she dropped to her knees and clutched her wound.

" **Three layered Magic circle: Mirro-** ACK!" thornes sprouted all around Mystogan and pierced his body in five different directions. His arms went slack and his staff slipped out of his bloody hand. He too fell to his knees before the terrifying demon that was Mard Geer.

"Did you think you could play me for a fool you two?" snarled Mard Geer who's silky voice now held a menace to it that had not been there before. "You planned on using these books to rescue Fairy Tail, bring back my greatest enemy, Zeref's greatest enemy, and then destroy us in the process."

"Ultear had no part of this." muttered Mystogan as he coughed blood through his mask.

"Oh I know that. Otherwise she wouldn't have been a good soldier and contacted me and Master Hades about this. However, she seems to possess feelings for you that could compromise our plans. So, both of you will have to be," more stalks of thorns sprouted from the stony floor and danced around the two wounded wizards, "Eliminated."

The Monster's mind cleared as the memories stopped returning. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Mystogan.

Mystogan's eyes were glazed over, he had given up. There was no hope. He was not strong enough to contend with both Hades and Mard Geer. No, he had lost. His friends would never see home again because he had failed. He looked at the Monster beside Mard Geer.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

 _ **My name…**_ thought the Monster as the first rational thoughts it had entered its mind, _Is Gildarts Clive!_

"CRASH!" shouted the monster with an outstretched claw. Mard Geer's eyes widened and leapt into the air narrowly avoid the crash magic that turned his throne to cubes around him. The monster named Gildarts moved swiftly. His claws sliced through the thorns pinning Mystogan and Ultear to the ground and he scooped them up in his massive grey arms.

"You…" growled Mard Geer, "TRAITOR!" The thorns appeared everywhere. Gildarts red eyes narrowed and he focused all his energy into one thought, escape. He reached the hallway in the blink of an eye as the thorns followed. Behind him in the hall, Mard Geer began to laugh madly.

"You can't go anywhere that I don't know of Gildarts Clive!" his voice echoing off the stone hallways as Gildarts turned left and right at what seemed like random. "I know this castle, it is my home!"

Gildarts made a sharp left again.

"It's where I was created." snarled Mard Geer who appeared through the floor in a mass of thorns. He lashed out at Gildarts who felt the thorns knick his shoulder and draw blood. Gildarts growled and felt his new body utter an animalistic roar. He launched crash magic at the thorns but before it reached them, Mard Geer was swallowed up and disappeared. Gildarts continued to barrel through the hallway.

An armored bronze ball like creature waddled down a corridor with it's iron cane poking at the floor. He heard a commotion and saw a hooded demon barreling full speed at him. His single yellow and black eye widened in fear.

"NO PLEASE, Don't eat me like you did Jackal!" he screamed in fear. But the demon rushed past him causing the demon known as Franmalth to spin wildly. When he stopped spinning, Franmalth's eye looked on as thorns shot past him and towards the fleeing Gildarts.

"Dont just stand there fools." echoed Mard Geer's voice through Tartaros, "We have a traitor on the run."

"Oh this is going to be fun!" cheered Franmalth who rushed after the fleeing demon that ran past him not seconds ago.

Gildarts finally saw something promising. A window. Light streamed through it from the sun outside. Gildarts then saw the Nine Demon gates approaching from other corridors.

"Gildarts." breathed Mystogan, "Get out of here. We're slowing you down."

"Shut the hell up Misty. We Fairy Tail wizards stick together!" Gildart's demon body shattered the glass window. Then they fell. And fell forever. Below them clouds appeared, then the clouds rushed past them and below was an island with a massive tree dominating it. Gildarts turned his body so that he would take the brunt of the impact.

"Hold on you two!" he snarled through his new fangs. Then all went black.

….

Gildarts shook himself awake and felt sand fall off his back. He rubbed his head and groggily tried to process where he was and what was going on. Only to realize that there was no hair on his head as he rubbed it. It was just leathery skin.

"THE HELL!" Gildarts began poking and prodding his face. Then he rushed over to the glasslike ocean beside him. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gildarts saw a monster staring back at him. It had glowing red eyes, no lips, razor sharp fangs, and two slits for a nose. His skin was now stone grew with black veins pulsating through it. Gildarts felt tears streaming down his face.

"My beautiful face!" he roared.

 _Did I just roar instead of yell?_ Gildarts blinked then roared again. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Do you have to be…*cough*... so loud, *gasp*, you old idiot." rasped Mystogan inside of the small crater Gildarts had leapt out of.

"Mystogan!" Gildarts rushed over to the blue haired mage. His blue robes torn and bloodied and his mask ripped to shreds. Beside him lay a very sexy woman. "Did you two-"

"Do you not remember what just happened you oaf!" shouted Mystogan who cringed in pain.

Gildarts blinked, "Oh yeah! Castle, books, demons, falling… thorns," Gildarts shuddered. "Wait that means-"

"Yes, me and Ultear may be bleeding out right now! ACK!" Mystogan coughed up some more blood.

"Oh crap. Um let me think." Gildarts felt a claw pierce into his skin as he poked his head. His eyes drooped and he stared at his hand which was now stuck in his skull by the claw. "AW DAMMIT!"

Mystogan sighed and slowly raised himself up onto his elbows. He felt some ribs shift which caused him to grunt in pain. He then moved his vision over to Ultear who hadn't moved since they landed.

"Ultear." he breathed. He moved a hand over to her then cradled her in his lap.

Her eyes cracked open and she wheezed as her breath was starting to become more laborious. "Why did I always know you'd be the death of me Misty." she whispered quietly. Mystogan shook his head.

"Don't talk that way, we'll get you help!"

"Even after everything I just did… you're… willing to try and save me… even though it's not possible?" Ultear smiled a little at him, "Misty… I don't deserve such treatment."

"Just save your energy. Gildarts!"

"WHAT!? I GOT A CLAW IN MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW!"

"Help!" yelled Mystogan who coughed and blood spurted out again. He felt Ultear's skin begin to go cold in his arms. "No, ULTEAR! Stay with me now c'mon!"

"Hey if… it makes… it up to you…" she weakly cast some magic and pulled a book out of her small requip space, "I got this."

Mystogan's eyes widened. It was a book, the book! Then another book fell out after it. Both books he needed fell into the sand beside her.

"Couldn't bring myself to… completely betray you." she coughed again.

"That doesn't matter right now Ultear, I'm going to help you. You're going to be alright."

She didn't respond. Her eyes were starting to go blank. His reflection was starting to fade.

"No ULTEAR! HELP SOMEBODY!" pleaded Mystogan.

Mystogan felt a rush of magic that was so powerful it caused his weak body to shake like a fallen leaf in autumn. Then he saw Ultear get pulled up from his lap and be place inside of an orangish, yellow ball with the Fairy Tail symbol emblazoned proudly on it. Mystogan stared wide eyed while Gildarts still struggled to removed his hand from his head in the background.

"My guild has sure become a place full rowdy people hasn't it? I LOVE IT!" squealed a girl's voice around Mystogan.

Mystogan whipped his head around but saw nobody. Only Gildarts, himself, and Ultear in the glowing orange ball were on the island.

"There!" exclaimed Gildarts as he finally removed his claw from his scalp. "Whatcha need help with Misty- what is that orange ball and why is it covering up the chick?"

"I don't know… BUT YOU COULD'VE TRIED TO HELP SOONER!" roared Mystogan angrily.

"Sorry." whimpered Gildarts.

"Ugh, forget about it now. Ultear is still alive," he dusted off the two books at his side, "And we got what we needed."

Gildarts red, pupiless eyes widened and a grin came over his face. His clawed hand pumped up into the air, "Alright! Mission accomplished!" Then Mystogan felt exhaustion take over.

 _Huh, guess I really am bleeding out._

Mystogan fell over and passed out beside the books and the glowing orb with Ultear inside of it.

"Uh Misty. Oh crap! I forgot you're hurt!" Gildarts grabbed Mystogan and hoisted him up onto his right shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, I know this island. And I know that you ain't gonna die here. That's a fact. The old geezer back home explained it to me once before but I don't quite remember the explanation. But he basically said that anyone with the Fairy Tail guild mark will not die on Tenroujima ever. Some sorta spell thing I think," Gildarts brushed past the rainforest like undergrowth of the inner island as he made his way towards some caves he knew about from years of conducting the S-Class exams, "But you should be fine. And I think as long as your girlfriend stays in that orange ball for a little bit. She should be too." The orange ball rolled along after Gildarts as he entered a cave and set Mystogan down on the cold ground.

"Alright, time for basic first aid." Gildarts quickly made a fire and began to heat up some stones over the flames. His clawed hand gingerly griped a rock that was orange from the amount of heat building up on it. "Sorry buddy, but this may hurt a little."

 **And Chapter! Mystogan and Gildarts have arrived on Tenroujima and hell is following them. Kinda literally too. And who just saved Ultear's life, I wonder? Oh, it's starting to get good! Can't wait to continue this part of the story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	78. Part 4 Chapter 15: Lissanna

**It's the weekend which means it time for a new chapter!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 15: Lissanna

The girl with short white hair sat still in the horse pulled cart. Her head covered with a simple mottled hood that hid her face from those around her. She liked the hood. It helped hide not only her physical appearance but to her, it was a way to hide how she felt as well. It was a signal to her brother and the blonde haired man driving the carriage that she did not want to be bothered right now. She was still trying to process what happened just a few weeks ago now. It had all happened so fast. One moment she was sitting with Elfman and Laxus enjoying the festivities with Robb Stark's soldiers. The next…

She wrapped the hood and cloak that accompanied it more tightly around her as her stomach flipped at the memory. Her eyes still watered when she thought of it. The blood and screams, the violence. She had been in fights before, it came with being a wizard in Earthland. But they never held the savagery that she witnessed at the Twins that night. The three of them had to fight through throngs of enemies just to reach the main gates. Lissanna never knew what it was like to have to end someone's life. She hated the very thought of it before then. But that night, she realized a cruel law to this world, kill or be killed.

It was just a soldier doing what he was told. Standing his ground in front of the gate. She remembered how he had charged at Elfman, whose back was turned. He didn't notice the soldier. Lissanna stomach cramped yet again as she recalled what happened next. Her blue eyes squeezed shut. After that moment, that moment when the life left a human she struck, would never leave her. It had left her paralyzed in the massacre. If it wasn't for Laxus grabbing her and practically carrying her out of the Twins with Elfman covering them, she probably would've died there, and never have noticed it. And now they were on their way back to the Twins. Lissanna was firmly against this, but when they arrived at the Neck, Erza and the others were nowhere to be found. It had sent Laxus into a rage that Lisanna had never seen before. He was determined to go back and rescue them if they were captured, or bury them properly if they were dead, then end those who did it.

"You ok sis?" asked the deep voice of her brother across the cart.

Lissanna nodded silently. Elfman didn't press any further. He knew his sister, this was not like her but at the same time he didn't know what to do about it. Mira was much better at figuring out what was going through her mind. Elfman sniffed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Keep your heads down you too. We're coming up to the-" Laxus stopped mid sentence and the carriage came to a halt.

Lissanna was confused. Why did they stop? Did someone recognize them? She raised her head and gasped aloud at the sight. The Twins, were no longer the Twins. One castle was completely blown apart. Stone and wood was scattered everywhere. The walls scarred with evidence of a massive explosion that ripped the very integrity of the once mighty fortress asunder.

"It came from the inside." muttered Laxus who was also shocked by the amount of destruction in front of him.

"How can you tell?" whispered Lissanna, whose voice was still hoarse from nights of silently crying.

"The stone is scattered everywhere, it isn't just inside of the castle. It's sent all the way past where the walls are." Said Laxus who spurred the horse pulling the cart back into motion. The cart slowly rolled up to a pair of guards protecting the entryway to the place formerly known as the Twins. Their Frey banners were held in their hands and stitched on their armor.

"Hold it there." said a guard as he raised his hand. "What business have you traveler?"

Laxus kept his hood drawn over his head. "Seeking refuge from the war sir." he stated in a matter o fact tone, "But obviously, that doesn't look very likely here."

The guard nodded, "You all must be from the southern river lands then?"

Laxus didn't even think about it. He just nodded.

"That area has be scourged by this war." The guard shook his head, "I got some family down there, at least I hope I still do." He then moved out of the way of the cart. Laxus could hardly believe this was working considered that all three of them were wanted by the Lannisters and the Freys. "There's one inn open right now. Just make your way there and they'll get you situated as best as they can."

Laxus gave him a stiff nod and snapped the reins sending the horse clopping forward on the cobblestone road. The Twins were as grey a place as they were before. But the air was much more tense. It was obvious that this place was under some form of martial law right now. There were no market stands in the main square, no vendors, not even beggars on the side of the road. People who were in the road quickly moved along then entered another building while guards passed by at rates that were highly unusual for this place. The horse and cart pulled to a stop in front of a simple wooden shack labeled, Inn.

 _How original…_ Though Lissanna as she was helped out of the cart by Elfman.

When they entered they found the place relatively quiet. There were patrons, but everyone spoke in hushed tones. Lissanna called on her take over and her ears turned to that of a dog's under her hood. Her started to enhance when Laxus gripped her wrist tightly and looked at her.

"Not now." whispered Laxus. Lissanna reluctantly let her take over fade away and the sense of magic in the air dissipated. Laxus strode up to the bar where a portly man with a long beard was cleaning some plates.

"Can I help you?" he asked rudely.

"We're just looking for a place to stay." replied Laxus.

The innkeeper glared at the three. Trying to discern who these outsiders were. After a moment of staring at them he turned his back.

"No room here. Leave." The innkeeper placed the plate on top of a large pile in the corner then heard the healthy clink of money on the counter.

"This change your mind?" asked Laxus as he placed two shiny circles of gold on the wooden counter. The innkeeper eyed him and nodded before quickly scooping up the coins and hiding them in his pants pocket.

"Right this way you three." The fat man squeezed through the gap in the counter and led them down a hall that led to a multitude of very small rooms. He reached the last door on the left and opened it up. Inside was a pile of straw with some rags on it and a chair. "It's all I got right now."

Laxus looked over at Lissanna but she just nodded in agreement. "It'll do for us. Thank you." Then Laxus handed the man another three coins, "Now I need information."

"Speak." said the man.

"Is Robb Stark held captive or dead?"

The innkeeper's eyes widened at the question. "Dangerous question you be asking." Another coin fell in his hand, "Alive, he escaped with the red haired knight that accompanied him."

"Any other survivors?" asked Laxus.

The next words out of the man's mouth caused Lissanna's heart to stop in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes as she heard the news. Laxus face turned grim and he lowered his head. He then pulled out the last of their coins.

"Keep our visit quiet." ordered Laxus. The innkeep just nodded in return and told them that dinner would be ready in an hour. The wooden door then silently shut behind him.

"Lissanna…" started Laxus. But he could get no more words out as the sister of Mirajane Strauss collapsed to her knees and began to sob. Behind her Elfman's head was leaning against the wall as he silently cried as well. Laxus closed his eyes and tried to control his own raging emotions. These two needed him to be strong and have a clear head right now. They couldn't afford to have all three off balance in enemy territory. Lissanna's crying rang off of the wooden walls of the small room. Laxus would've normally told her to stop. That they needed to avoid attention. But he didn't bother this time, he let her and her brother cry and instead he took a seat on the chair and began to plan.

An hour later, Lissanna's loud sobs and turn to soft crying as she curled up on the pile of straw. Elfman was still standing in the same spot, just staring at the wall. And Laxus was deep in thought when the innkeep arrived with three warm bowls of stew.

"Thank you." Laxus said quietly.

"I know you three are the one's they're looking for." said the innkeep. Laxus's eyes flipped open and he stared hard at the man. "But I also know that the queen of the north was very close to you. Now, I'll let you stay the night. But after that you need to leave, otherwise all four of us are going to be hanging from the walls."

"One question." muttered Lissanna who finally broke free from her sobs. The innkeep looked at her. "Where… where is the body?"

The innkeep exhaled. Lissanna closed her eyes fearing what he was about to say. Was she mutilated and destroyed completely? Did they hang it from the walls?

"No one knows."

"WHAT!" roared Laxus while Lissanna turned from staring at the wall and looked wide eyed at the innkeep. "Then how can you know she's dead?"

"Because they hung her from the walls the night it happened dammit. The throat was slit, and her body was hanging by a rope and everything." replied the innkeeper in a much more hushed tone than Laxus. "But the next day, she was gone. Chains snapped clean, and the walls like the way you saw them when you came in, blown to smithereens. That's when the new Lord Frey put the curfew in place. We've been locked down ever since. If you ask me, it was the damn red priest that arrived in town not a few hours after the Red Wedding occurred. A shadowy figure he was. Accompanied by some strange looking folk too. He's the cause of this damn suffering in my opinion." A loud shout from the dining room drew the fat man's attention. "Excuse me." he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"The hell does he mean by that?" growled Elfman.

Laxus stared blankly at the floor with his chin resting on his two fists. "I don't know…. But we can't stay here."

The innkeep rushed back to the room, "They know you're here." he breathed through wheezy breaths.

Laxus grabbed Lisanna and Elfman and gathered magic around him.

"Thank you for your help. We won't forget it." Laxus told the fat innkeeper before they were engulfed in a flash of lightning. The group now stood outside in the cold night air that made the Twins such a dreary place. They drew their hoods quickly and rushed to their horse and cart. Lisanna glanced up at the walls as Laxus casually cracked the reins pretending like they were just normal travelers. The act worked as they passed through the gates before anyone noticed who they were. She saw the other bodies up there. They were all either on pikes or chained to what remained of the walls. One she recognized as Catelyn Stark, but all the other faces were strangers to her. What the innkeeper said was true. Her sister was missing.

"What do we do now?" asked Elfman to Laxus.

"I don't know!" snapped Laxus.

"Isn't it obvious?" stated Lissanna as she wiped her eyes from some stray tears, "Whoever this red priest is had something to do with Mira's body disappearing. We need to find him, and maybe then, we find sis."

Elfman nodded and looked over to the lightning wizard. Laxus nodded as well. "How do we start?"

Lisanna shrugged. "We'll figure it out. For now, let's get this place behind us." She took one last look at the hell that was the Twins and then stared off at the vastness of the river lands before them.

 **And end chapter! I know short chapter, but I did need to establish where Laxus, Lisanna, and Elfman were. Also, how is Mirajane dead but missing? What could've caused this? I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think on this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	79. Part 4 Chapter 16: Lucy

**I've got another chapter ready to go! Enjoy!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 16: Lucy

The colors raced by her. The different hues of red, orange, yellow, and white were a blur as her legs tried to keep up with the man in front of her. Reek held her hand tightly as the two raced through the wilderness of the north. Their breath was coming out in quick bursts of mist as it interacted with the frozen air. Behind them, Lucy heard the sound of dogs barking and hooves stomping.

"They're getting closer!" she exclaimed to Reek. The man in front of her grunted acknowledging that he heard her. They just needed to reach the woods a few miles in front of them. They were so close. Despite how menacing the dark shadows of the woods were, Reek would prefer them to the danger behind them.

He heard the girl named Lucy cry out behind him and then he felt her hand slip from his grasp. Reek screeched to a halt, his bare feet digging into the mud around him. He turned around and heaved the girl into his arms.

"There they are!" Bellowed a voice behind the two friends.

"Reek…" Lucy said concerned, "They're right there!" She began to fumble with something around her waist.

"Do it!" Reek ordered quickly without breaking stride.

Lucy gripped a golden key and held it out behind them, "Open gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

The doorbell sound that Reek had grown to love echoed across the frozen landscape and their pursuers hesitated ever so slightly. Then a loud moo reverberated behind Lucy and Reek. Reek knew the magic Lucy liked to use was strange. But he was not expecting this. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that there was a giant cow with an axe running beside them now, or to feel totally defeated at the fact that their hero was supposed to be a giant cow. The cow looked over at Lucy with a crazed stare.

"Miss Luuuuuccy! Before I do anything can I get a smoooo-" Lucy's foot connected with Taurus's chin and sent the cow sprawling in the mud.

"Sorry Taurus, but we're in a life or death situation right now! Keep them from following us!" she called back at the massive cow who was slowly rising from the ground to meet the men hunting the two.

"Yes miss Luuuuucy!" Reek heard before the sounds of steel and cries of stunned men filled the night air around them.

Whatever that thing Lucy summoned was tough. It was buying them precious time right now. The Wolf's Wood was only a few hundred yards away now. Reek felt his legs screaming at him, they burned from how much he had run. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his body was beginning to feel heavy from exhaustion. But he kept running, he had to. He didn't care if they caught him again, but he did care if they caught her again. She was the first person to be kind to him, to be kind to Reek. He would not let those monsters touch her.

The shadows of the Wolf's Woods massive trees began to envelope them and soon the two disappeared into the darkness that was the largest forest in the Seven Kingdoms. The sounds of the Bolton hunters faded further and further into the distance. But Reek kept going. The adrenaline coursing through him was the only thing that kept his legs pumping.

"Reek, we lost them." Lucy muttered.

Reek didn't hear her. He had one though, run. Run, just run. The forest continued to whiz by his vision as his pace picked up in speed.

"REEK!" shouted Lucy.

The shout snapped Reek out of his fight or flight state.

"I think we lost them." Lucy stated to his face.

Reek nodded and slowed to down to a jog, then to a slow walk, then he was stumbling. After a few more minutes of staggering forward and trying to catch his breath, Reek gently set Lucy down beside a tree and he slumped to the ground. He could barely breath right now. And his legs now felt like stone. He couldn't move them. Reek lay back and felt his bare back be embraced by the frozen leaves and grass beneath him. His skin prickled at the cold but with how much running he just did the cold felt good. As he lay there, he felt a thin cloak be placed over him.

"No," he muttered as he tried to hand it back to Lucy.

"Take it." she ordered, "I got my magic to keep me warm. You have nothing." Lucy rubbed her hands together and began muttering to herself. The air around her increased in temperature to the point where it felt comfortable. She then moved over to the gasping Reek and did the same thing. "That should help a little too."

Reek groaned, "The cold actually felt good then."

Lucy shook her head, "Yeah, but it won't feel good when you catch a cold because you weren't keeping yourself warm." Lucy rubbed her hands together again and pressed them against Theon's legs. The soreness and stiffness that had been building in them began to ebb away slowly. Reek raised his head to see what Lucy was doing. He smiled a little. It felt good to have somewhere care this much. Then he saw her breathing become more rapid and shallow.

"You're doing too much." he said as he gently moved her hands away from him. "You need to save your strength too!"

"I'll be fine!" Lucy said determined. But Reek shook his head.

"No! If I have to take it easy now then you have to as well. Or I could just pick you up and start running again."

"You will not!"

"Then you will rest too!" reasoned Reek. He placed his head back onto the cold earth and took a few deep breaths of the cold night air. He suddenly felt very peaceful, calm, serene. His eyelids became slightly heavy. It was so calm. But that calm was disturbed by Lucy yelping out and tripping over some gnarled roots in the earth.

"Are you ok?" asked Reek as he rolled over and saw the blonde sprawled out over a large tree stump.

"Why did I not see that!" Lucy exclaimed frustrated. "Ugh! Stupid, red, fire vision! Useless.." she grumbled some more words to herself while Reek slowly got up despite his body's protests.

Lucy's hands grabbed the edges of the stump and she carefully stood up. Her vision that she just got back was acting up. The colors were mashing together, the waves of heat that helped her see were not there, and everything was starting to look black and blurry. She reached out blindly and felt her hand touch skin.

"Um, that you Reek?" she asked as her hand ran across his shoulder then up his face as she used her hands to identify him. Weird, she didn't think of him as someone who had a goatee.

"Yeah, and you almost tripped over another root."

"Oh, well, I can't exactly see right now." she replied sheepishly as he took her hand and led her back over to the tree they stopped at. "I think it's because it's dark out."

"Why would you think that?" asked Reek as he leaned up against the tree with her.

"Well, the sight that I got back at the Dreadfort. It was caused by the spell I cast with a new magic I am still trying to master." she explained, "The magic has a lot to do with heat, light, and fire. So, if I were to take a wild guess, it doesn't work very well in dark, cold places devoid of those three things."

"Sounds like magic from the Red Priests." observed Reek.

Lucy nodded, "That's exactly what it is."

Reek's hairs stood on end when he heard this. He knew of the Red Priests and their notorious reputation. Particularly, the reputation of a certain woman with blood red hair that was said to not only be a Red Priestess but also a witch.

"Geez, there is no need for you to freak out Reek. I'm not a Red Priestess, well, not anymore. I left that horrible path behind a while ago now. In fact," she looked at him, or at least where he though his face was, "That is the reason my eyes are like this."

"My face is over here." he replied and Lucy mentally kicked herself before looking to her right. "So they, they took your sight as punishment for leaving their order?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, I guess you could say that. I refused to go along with the human sacrifices. I thought of that as evil. And I fought… her on it." Reek heard her hesitation at the word her, "And this was the result."

"Her?"

Lucy grimaced.

"Don't worry about it." said Reek quickly, "I shouldn't have asked. Please don't be angry at Reek."

"No, no." Lucy said as she gripped his hand, "It's ok." She took a deep breath, "Melisandre." the name carried a sinister air to it that made the forest groan. Reek shivered, "That was her name. She is the servant of Stannis Baratheon. But if you ask me, it's actually the other way around." Lucy released her tight grip on Reek's hand and felt her knuckles creak. Was she really squeezing that hard? She rubbed her hand. "But enough about that, what about you?"

"Hm." Reek raised an eyebrow.

"Well, who are you? Cause like I said before, I know that your real name is not Reek." she stated. She nudged his shoulder, "C'mon tell me your story already."

Reek stayed silent. Lucy worried she may have done something wrong.

"I'm the son of a lord in the Iron Islands." Reek said quietly, "And… and I've done some terrible things in my life. I'd rather not talk about them."

Lucy bowed her head, "That's ok." she then leaned her head up against his shoulder. She was going to get information out of him one way or another. Her curiosity was too much now. "Maybe I can convince you to tell me?" she said with a bit of a seductive tone much like she did with an old shopkeeper back in Earthland.

"You do realize I have no cock to use right?"

If Lucy had pupils they would've shrank to the point that they would've barely been visible. Her face turned red and she moved away from Reek. "I- um! Right I um- sorry." Lucy was screaming at herself in her head. Reek didn't say anything else.

"I'm not from this world you know." said Lucy as she tried to change the subject after that embarrassing exchange. Reek's curiosity was now piqued.

"Not from this world?"

"Ah ah ah." said Lucy and Reek raised an eyebrow at her, "I won't say anymore until you tell me your story." she crossed her arms triumphantly. Reek gave her a sly smirk he hadn't used in a long time.

"Ok. Then I guess you're from another world. Get some sleep." Reek laid down and shut his eyes leaving Lucy stammering.

"You-you can't just- no! That's not how this works!" Lucy huffed and flipped over. Reek laughed quietly to himself as he and Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep.

…..

"It looks sooo good."

"You're telling me." replied Reek.

"I mean just look at it!" Lucy was drooling as she stared at the squirrel.

"The meat…" drooled Reek. He could already smell the creature cooking over a fire. His stomach growled loudly. "I need food." he grumbled.

Lucy gripped a key, "I got the perfect spirit for this."

Reek raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it won't be too loud? I mean the doorbell noise-"

"Won't affect it one bit. Trust me." Lucy salivated at the squirrel as she grabbed one of her golden keys. "Open gate of the Archer: Sagittarius." Lucy was about to jump for joy. Food, even if it was just a small squirrel, was the greatest thought of all time right now. And Sagittarius could shoot anything accurately at anytime. This would be a piece of cake.

The doorbell rang loud. The squirrel stopped moving a raised it's head. Then the sound of a horse whinnying and hooves stamping in front of it startled the creature. Lucy and Reek watched slack jawed as the squirrel escaped and the loud noised of Sagittarius reigned supreme.

"You called Miss Lucy, moshi moshi!" bellowed Sagittarius.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face while Reek narrowed his eyes at the horse man she summoned.

"Won't affect it one bit?" he grumbled.

Lucy could only utter a simple whimper.

"Trust the horse you said?" Reek grumbled again.

"Eh heh." whimpered Lucy.

"Can we eat the horse?"

Lucy looked at her spirit with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry Sagittarius!"

"Um… Miss Lucy?" Lucy and Reek rose and began approaching Sagittarius, "MISSS LUCY!"

….

The two travelers walked through the Wolf's wood. It was a place one of them knew very well. He grew up near here after all. It should've been a welcoming sight, but instead it was a sobering one. It just reminded the dark haired man of his failures, of the people he lost, and of those who gave their lives for his lost cause. Beside him strode a woman in full armor. Her long red hair flowed freely behind her and would occasionally drift around with the chilled wind that would sweep through the woods.

"Why so glum?" asked the red haired knight who walked beside the defeated man.

"You know full well why." he replied sternly.

"Well I-" A loud commotion was heard. The knight griped her sword and turned to her right. Whatever it was, it was loud, and it sounded hungry. The man already had his sword drawn.

"MOSHI MOSHI!" bellowed a half man half horse that blew past the two travellers. The horse landed from it's leap in the air and began to gallop away as the two stared wide eyed at the sight. Then two humans emerged chasing after it. One was a bare chested man with many scars across his body. He had unkempt brown, curly hair, blue eyes, and a shaggy goatee. The other was a blonde woman with a tattered cloak wrapped around her. They flew by the two travelers as they roared about not letting their food escape.

"Uhhh…. Erza?" questioned the man.

"No questions." sighed red haired knight. She knew exactly who it was that rushed by. And she was causing a ruckus just like she would with Natsu back home, "Let's just deal with it." Erza took off after the strange trio with Robb chasing behind her.

….

"GET BACK HERE FOOD!" roared Lucy as she tripped over some roots, rolled, the continued sprinting after the fleeing celestial spirit.

"Miss Lucy I'm not food!" protested Sagittarius.

"I'm gonna love some horse steak!" howled Reek who crept up on a panting Sagittarius.

"MOSHI MOSHI!" shrieked the horseman as Reek jumped on top of him. Lucy then surged forward and grabbed the horse by it's hind legs. She opened her mouth, she was so hunger.

"Lucy…"

She stopped and let the legs go. That voice… that voice. It was the greatest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Erza?" she questioned before she felt a metal fist knock her upside the head. Reek stopped what he was doing and raced over to defend Lucy. But he too was met with the unbridled force of Erza's annoyance.

"Lucy! What are you doing!" roared Erza as she walked over to the fearful spirit Sagittarius. A doorbell was heard and the spirit disappeared. "You nearly got me and Robb killed! Not to mention gave me a heart-"

"ERZA!" Lucy exclaimed as she suddenly embraced the red haired knight catching the other woman off guard. Erza was about to rebuke the blonde when she felt Lucy sobbing and her chest heaving. "Thank god you're here!"

Erza's anger dissipated as she returned the embrace. Lucy then looked up at Erza's face and Erza gasped. Lucy's eyes, they were white. No pupils, no color. The skin around them was scarred and burned as well. Erza took a deep breath and held Lucy.

"What happened?" Erza asked sternly, "Who did this to you?" she looked over at the dirt covered man who was just starting to recover from the punch Erza delivered to him. "Did he do this?" snarled Erza.

"It wouldn't surprise me." growled the man Erza was with. Reek didn't move a muscle he just stared up at Robb as the wolf king stood menacingly over him, sword drawn. "Get up, Theon Greyjoy."

Lucy's eyes widened. Theon Greyjoy, son of the Lord of the Iron Islands. Not a lord, but the lord. If what Melisandre taught her months ago was true, then Reek (or Theon as he was actually known) was the heir to the Iron Islands, the ward to House Stark, and-

"Reek, what's going on?" asked Lucy while Erza stood between her and Theon.

"Is that what he calls himself now?" snarled Robb, "Reek? Befitting of filth I suppose."

"He is not filth!" roared Lucy.

"Quiet Lucy." whispered Erza.

"Oh really," Robb was pacing back and forth in front of Theon. His rage was spilling over and the tension could be felt in the air, "Do you know what he did girl? Do you know!? I'll tell you, HE KILLED MY BROTHERS!" Theon flinched as Robb screamed it out, "He killed my little brothers! Bran and Rickon, no more than boys! Boys who thought of you as a brother!" Theon lowered his gaze from Robb. Lucy stared wide eyed at the man she knew as Reek. The one who helped save her life. The one who carried her away from the Boltons clutches, was a murderer?

"He placed their heads on spikes, and stuck them on the walls of my city!" howled Robb through sobs now. "After he burned everything to the ground! So yes _girl._ He is filth. And now he will pay!" Robb raised his sword.

"NO!" screamed Lucy. Incantations ran through her mind and they seemed to stream out of her mouth faster than she could think. The sword in Robb's hands glowed red hot then melted to the hilt. Robb yelled in pain and dropped the molten metal from his hands. Lucy's vision was starting to get fuzzy and her legs buckled underneath her. She felt Erza catch her.

….

It was pitch black. There was no light. Nothing but darkness. Then a figure. A lone man stepped forward. Lucy recognized the silhouette. It was the man with the sash she had seen so many other times before. Only this time she could see more details of him and his surroundings. He was leaning against a massive tree. It had to be hundreds of feet high. In his lap was a book and around him stood new figures. Lucy recognized one right away, it was Mystogan. He was injured and barely standing. Beside him was a woman in a battlesuit who was badly wounded and a horrifying monster with red eyes and dagger like fangs. The man with the sash looked sad. Normally, time wouldn't move in these visions. But this time it did. But only for the man with the sash. He looked up from where he was sitting and seemed to stare directly at where Lucy was.

"Oh hello." he said with a gentle voice. "I've noticed that someone has been watching me but never would I have thought that you would have been capable of doing that. Especially from such a distance. Melisandre has taught you very well." He smiled and then the area around him began to decay and die, "This is a warning for you, Lucy of the Heartfilia family, do not intervene." His eyes changed from a kindly dark color to a menacing red then the vision faded away.

….

"Lucy!" yelled Theon who tried to scramble over to her but was tackled to the earth by a fury filled Robb. Erza stared at Lucy who was shaking uncontrollably in her arms. Her milky eyes suddenly went clear and her brown eyes showed full and began to look around violently as her body shook.

"Lucy!" Erza barked as she set the blonde on her side, "Easy now, breath." Erza knew she had to stay calm right now. Lucy was obviously not conscious despite the fact that her eyes were open. She wasn't responding to Erza. She was just shaking and twitching uncontrollably. Her eyes began to cloud up again and her skin grew deathly pale. Erza heard Robb punches and kicks connecting soundly against Theon Greyjoy. Erza looked over and saw that Theon was just letting Robb hit him. Greyjoy had submitted.

"Don't… let him hurt Reek… He saved…" Lucy was taken again by the darkness and Erza's sight went back and forth between the furious Robb and the trembling Lucy. Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then gently set Lucy down on the freezing ground.

Theon grunted in pain with every punch but he refused to resist. He deserved it. He deserved all of it. If Lucy hadn't intervened, he would've gladly let Robb kill him for what he did. Robb wrapped his hands around Theon's throat and began to squeeze.

"Robb stop!" ordered Erza.

Robb gritted his teeth and squeezed harder. Theon's vision began to go dark around the edges as his body struggled for air.

"ROBB! ENOUGH!" Erza grabbed Robb and pulled him from Theon.

"What are you doing!?" roared Robb, "He has to die!"

"No!" snapped Erza back, "Think clearly for a moment."

"Oh I am!"

"You are not." Erza got between him and Theon, "What gives you the right to kill him?"

"He killed my brothers Erza you know that!" roared Robb.

"And?" asked Erza, "You don't think I want to end his life for that?" Erza stared down the raging king, "I do, trust me I do. But he saved a member of my family." Erza pointed at Lucy whose tremors had finally stopped and she was resting peacefully on the ground, "And I won't let that go unnoticed."

"Erza if you don't get out of the way-"

Erza actually laughed a little, "You'll do what?"

Robb searched for words. He couldn't fight Erza. She would beat him like he was just a small child with a sword. He couldn't say he'd arrest her. He was no longer a king. She was technically his equal now in every way. He couldn't make her do anything. Robb roared in frustration.

"Damn you woman!" he kicked the burnt hilt that was by his feet and stormed away leaving Theon to fall to his knees gasping for air.

Erza stared at Robb stormed off then she took a breath. She hadn't realized she was holding it. She turned to look at Theon.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch." she murmured to him. Theon simply nodded. "What happened with you and Lucy? Why did she defend you?"

"She… she saved my life at the Dreadfort. We were both in the torture rooms. She got me out. But she is blind… or somewhat blind. So I carried her and ran from the hunters." explained Theon through gasps of air as he tried to calm down. "We saved each other from the hell that was the Boltons."

Erza bristled at the name, "Bolton." she snarled, "Figures." She walked over to Lucy to check on her and saw that she was simply sleeping now.

"Is she ok?" asked Theon.

Erza nodded, "She's sleeping." Erza sat down beside Lucy and eye Theon, "Where were you two going?"

"She wanted to go North, past the wall. Something about a date with a three eyed crow." explained Theon, "I figured the least I could do to repay her for saving my life was to help her get there."

Erza nodded. Strange thing for Lucy to want to do. What the hell was a three eyed crow? Erza shook the thought for now, she'd ask Lucy later.

"I know I've done horrible things Erza." confessed Theon, "I know I deserve death, and worse. I deserve to rot in hell. But, I won't go to hell until I finish helping her."

Erza stared hard at the shadow of a man that once was Theon Greyjoy.

"I'll talk to Robb." she replied, "When he cools of a little bit."

Theon breathed a sigh of relief. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Like I said Theon, you saved a member of my family. I don't take that lightly. And… My guild back home, Fairy Tail, we are all about giving others second chances." Gajeel and Juvia instantly came to mind as Erza looked at Theon. "Even if we don't necessarily like those we give second chances to."

Theon nodded in understanding. "Are you going to go after Robb?"

Erza shook her head, "He'll be back, he knows better than to wander alone."

Theon raised an eyebrow, "Do you have him on some sort of leash?"

Erza laughed a little, "No, he just knows that he wouldn't survive without me watching his back." Erza yawned. The days travels were tiring enough, but this latest incident sapped her completely. "You keep watch, I'm gonna take a nap."

"But what if Robb tries to kill me?"

"He… yawn...won't." murmured Erza before she began to snore softly. Theon stared at the red haired knight then felt his stomach growl.

"I still don't have any food."

 **Tada! Erza and Lucy have finally found each other in the most unlikely of ways too. And Theon and Robb now have to somehow get along… that should be an interesting dynamic as the four travel closer to the wall. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	80. Part 4 Chapter 17: Levy

**Another Weekend! Another Chapter! Let's go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 17: Levy

Levy strapped the leather belt around her waist, tightening the tan leather pants around her small waist. She then pulled the shirt over her shoulders followed by a simple jerkin. Finally, the cloak that identified her as a captain hugged her around the shoulders. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before realizing she forgot something. She reached over to a small table next to the mirror and grabbed a red headband that pulled her blue bangs back from her face when it was put into her hair.

 _Perfect._ She thought before strapping her two daggers to her hips. She walked over to the small wooden door that was the entry and exit to her little cottage. Before exiting she looked over to the cot where Arya was sleeping peacefully with Grey Wind snoring at her feet. Over on the couch near the fireplace Gajeel was soundly sleeping as well. Levy smiled softly before leaving the cottage.

The air was cold outside and the sky was just starting to brighten. Levy would always stop and stare in awe at the oranges and reds that illuminated the skies when the sun first started to peak over the horizon. She looked over to the ocean and saw the specks of orange sparkling across the water's surface. It looked so peaceful. Ironic for a place full of raiders. Levy took a deep breath of the crisp air before starting her trek into the city of Pyke.

As she approached the city she saw him standing in the sands again. She sighed.

 _Crazy old man._ Levy walked down the cliffs to the docks and down onto the sand.

"Since when does the drowned god want you up this early?" she asked.

"Do you need to know my every habit Captain McGarden?" replied Aeron with closed eyes as he breathed in the salt filled air.

"Just curious."

Aeron didn't respond. If Levy had to guess he was hoping she would lose interest and just walk away. But she was not like that. She wanted to learn as much as possible about anything and everything. That's why she had so many books both on her ship and in her home. The other captains would always jeer at her about her reading habits then their mouths would snap shut when she'd hold a dagger to their fingers and threaten to cut them all off.

Levy didn't like making those kind of threats either. It really against her personality in her opinion. But she had to channel her inner Erza in order to survive life among the Ironborn. Respect and fear was everything here. Lose one and you were in danger. Lose both and you were most likely dead.

"You're not just going to leave me alone are you?" groaned Aeron as his old eyes opened.

"Nope." replied Levy.

Aeron sighed, "There is something happening."

"What?" asked Levy as she too stared at the ocean.

"The drowned god spoke to me many times before today. It was becoming more and more frequent. Most of the time they were not prophecies but warnings. But all of a sudden, it stopped."

"Could be that sour seaweed going thin in your blood." suggest Levy with a smirk.

"I'm sober! How many times do I have to explain that!?" exclaimed Aeron with a rare flash of annoyance.

"With me, you'll always have to explain that." Levy was about to turn and walk up to meet with the King of the Iron Island, Balon Greyjoy when her eyes caught something in the distance. It was the outline of a ship. And a large one at that. The details were shadowed out as the rising sun blinded Levy's vision to it.

"Are there any ships scheduled to return home right now?" asked Levy. Something was off. There seemed to be a void in the Magic around her forming. It was small, but it was noticeable. The winds changed as well, allowing for the vessel to come towards the island at an even greater speed.

"Not that I know of. All of the important vessels are here for the meeting with Balon. All captains have reported in." replied Aeron with as much curiosity in his voice about the mystery ship as Levy.

Levy whipped out one of her daggers and began writing in the air.

"Solid Script: Telescope." she cast her spell and the word telescope formed and the tool appeared. Levy put the telescope to her eye and peered out to the ship's silhouette.

"What do you see?" asked Aeron.

Levy didn't hear him. She dropped the telescope in the sand and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her eyes were wide and the color in her face was gone. She noticed that her hands were trembling and her heart was pounding in her chest. Aeron noticed all of this as well. It was not like Captain McGarden to be this afraid of anything. She was one of the most courageous, crazy, and downright amazing captains in the iron fleet. But he had never seen her act like this before.

"Captain?" inquired Aeron.

"S-Silence." she muttered.

At first Aeron though she was telling him to shut up. But then he put it together. A mystery ship sailing fast at Pyke, Captain McGarden's sudden act of fear, it was unmistakable. Aeron began to feel a lump form in his throat. This must be what the drowned god was warning him about. He looked out at the ship again and his eyes widened. More ships were appearing. At least a dozen, maybe more. All with black sails.

"Levy…" he whispered.

Levy didn't respond. She was frozen in place. She remembered the cold rain and the sound of the thunder around her. Her confusion as she arrived in this world. The cold dead hands of the crew members grabbing her, touching her. The loud voice of him breaking them apart only for him to grab her and take her.

" _My sweet, you will be my prize!"_

Levy felt like a caged animal right now. Completely powerless and vulnerable. She remembered his cold eyes. His rage, his silent rage…. His fury.

"Levy!" shouted Aeron.

Levy snapped out of her fear induced trance and looked over at the old prophet.

"I'm going to go warn Balon." stated Aeron sternly, "You need to go find your crew and get a certain someone out of here. A certain little girl."

Levy stared at the old man stunned, "How did you know?"

The old man smirked at her, "You aren't the first person to try and smuggle a fugitive here." He began to walk powerfully to the docks with Levy following quickly behind him. "You need to move quickly Captain. When she is gone, join the battle that is sure to come. We need you on our side."

Levy gave him a shaky nod before unsheathing a dagger once again.

"Solid Script: Wings!" This was one of her most complex spells. It took a lot of energy to cast. The wings appeared on her back and she gave them a test flap. She then looked over to thank Aeron but her was already gone. Levy gulped and flew off full speed towards her cabin. In less than a few minutes Levy landed in front of her cabin completely exhausted. She perfected this spell at sea not in Earthland so it was still a difficult one to use. Levy burst into the one room building. The smell of burnt bacon and bad eggs filled her nose.

"Oh hey! There you are." remarked Gajeel. "I tried to cook something but uh… it didn't go very well."

"Doesn't matter." replied Levy quickly, "Where is Arya?"

"She went exploring." Levy's face blanched, "Why?"

"We need to get her out of here now!" she snapped, "Which way did she go?"

Gajeel pointed towards the town. How did Levy not see her!? Levy cursed to herself.

"Shrimp what's going on?" asked Gajeel with concern.

"Silence! Silence is here!" she replied before the sound of explosions erupted around them. Levy twirled to look at the town and saw fiery balls launched from catapults colliding with the capital city of the Ironborn. The docks were aflame already and several ships with black sails were bombarding the land while rowboats filled with screaming raiders raced towards shore.

"Oh." muttered Gajeel, "LILY!"

The Exceed gripped Gajeel's back and sped towards the city full speed. Levy raced after them as she cast her wings spell once again. A dangerous move with how low her energy was but she couldn't afford to waste time. She had to find Arya fast, before he did.

Levy and Gajeel landed in the midst of a flaming city. Fighting and cries of men dying rang through the air. Levy pulled out both of her daggers and raced towards the heart of the fighting.

"Gajeel," she called back, "Find Arya and get her out of here! I'll find you later!"

"SHRIMP!" yelled Gajeel but she was already out of sight. Gajeel growled in frustration. "Arya where the hell are you!?"

….

Levy raced towards the town square. Along the way, several enemy raiders tried to waylay her. But they became corpses on the side of the dirt roads as she sprinted to the square. When she reached the square she saw a massive battle taking place. Levy charged in and began slashing at enemies. She heard the Ironborn on her side cheer as she entered the battle. They had regained momentum. Levy saw a raider with a huge axe lunge at her. She leapt to the side, narrowly dodging a powerful swing. SHe then used her superior speed to get inside the man's guard and plunged her daggers beneath his ribs. The raider cried out then fell in a pool of blood.

They were winning. Her men and Balon's men were pushing the enemy raiders back to the docks. Even as the fiery balls launched from catapults rained down around them, they were fighting and winning. Then Levy felt it. A void in the Magic she had circling her. It was gone. She knew this feeling all too well. It was a feeling she never wanted to experience ever again. The Silence had arrived.

….

To say Gajeel had to knock a few heads in order to find Arya would be an understatement. He had to lay waste to several dozen enemies as he raced through the city streets shouting for Arya. Finally, he ran up to one of the many rickety bridges that connected the cliffs of Pyke, and in the middle of the bridge was Arya, surrounded by bloodthirsty raiders. She shakily held her sword, Needle, out in front of her and Grey Wind snarled behind her.

"Arya!" shouted Gajeel as he leapt into the air. " **Iron Dragon Pillar!** "

His arms became massive Iron battering rams and they slammed into the enemy ranks. Gajeel grabbed Arya and pulled her off of the bridge and back onto solid ground.

"What's going on Gajeel?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"We are being attacked. And these people will hurt you." explained Gajeel bluntly. _Where are you Shrimp?_ "Lily!"

"Yeah." replied the black cat at his side.

"Take Arya and fly as far away from here as possible. Try to get back to the continent."

"What!" exclaimed Arya and Pantherlily simultaneously. "What about you Gajeel?" finished Lily.

"I got to go find Levy." he replied with determination, "Go! Try to find Erza if you make it back to the continent. If not, then hide. Don't let them find her."

"Gajeel, I ca-"

"Dammit Lily! Don't argue with me on this one!" snapped Gajeel. Lily stopped arguing. He knew when Gajeel made up his mind, there was no point in trying to change it.

Grey Wind barked loudly.

"What about Grey Wind?" asked Arya. Gajeel closed his eyes.

"He's gonna have to stay here, Lily can't carry you both." he told her. Arya began to have tears form in her eyes.

"No." she mumbled before she felt Lily's hands grab her back. "NO!" Lily soared into the air with a sobbing Arya and flew full speed eastward. Gajeel nodded to his partner as he sped away then he looked over at Grey Wind.

"Wanna smash some heads wolf?"

The wolf growled back at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two turned from the broken bridge and sprinted back to the town.

 _Hang in there Shrimp! I'll get you out of here too!_

….

Levy began to shake in fear. The Silent had sailed right up to the sand. And the men that manned her were leaping from the sides and charging up the burning docks to join the fray. If you could call what was coming off of the ship men. They all were bald and all had a murderous look in their eyes. And none were shouting, or yelling, or screaming. All were silent. Levy raced to meet the men of the Silence. She engaged them and began to slash them to pieces with her daggers. She couldn't use her magic. The void in it was growing. Then she heard all fighting stop. Levy wheeled around and realized she was the only one still fighting them off. All of Balon's men, her crew, they were all dead. The Silent raiders had swept ashore and destroyed all in their path.

Levy's daggers were held in front of her as she slowly turned around and eyed the mute sailors circling her. Then a chill went down her spine as a dominating voice pierced the quiet air.

"My, my…. Look at you my sweet." said a low, silky smooth voice that still made Levy's skin crawl.

With wide eyes Levy turned to see a man with a black cloak and grey pants on as well as thick leather boots that made a loud clop every time he stepped on the burning dock in front of her. The man had pale skin, but not too pale. He looked very healthy and handsome as well. He had long black hair that flowed down to his neck. One eye was as blue as the clearest sky while the other was covered by a dark eyepatch.

He slowly waltzed up to her with a confident swagger.

"Look at you." he muttered again with a small smirk, "I left quite the impression on you in our short time together didn't I?"

Levy gritted her teeth trying not to show how terrified she really was. It was all flowing back to her mind as she stared at this man. It made her feel weak, the things she was reminiscing. She held her daggers in front of her but Euron just smiled at her. Her dagger was wavering in her clenched hands, she was trembling.

"I'll deal with you later." he said, "Now then where is my beloved brother!?" he called out.

Two mute sailors that looked like men that had just recently crawled out of a grave dragged an old, graying man forward on his knees. His face was full of fine wrinkles and he had long gray hair. Levy recognized him, it was the King of the Isles and the North, Balon Greyjoy. The man in black chuckled at the once great Kraken was dragged forward.

"My what a sorry sight you are." laughed the man.

"Euron, I thought I told you never to set foot in these Islands as long as I live." snarled Balon.

The laughter of Euron Greyjoy stopped and was replaced with a deadly stare.

"I'm well aware brother. And who said you were alive?" As quickly as he finished his sentence. One of the mute sailors pulled out his sword and thrust it through Balon's back. The elderly king cried out in pain for only a second before falling dead into the dirt. Euron smiled a little then shook his head. "You grew so weak in your old age brother. I never thought I'd be able to take this place this easily."

Euron moved on from his fallen brother and walked back over to Levy who was held in place now by two of the mutes. They had taken her daggers and held her slender arms back as she stared terrified at the Crow's Eye.

"Now, to deal with you my sweet."

"Stop calling me that." growled Levy.

"Oh, it seems you may have grown a spine since spending time here in Pyke." remarked Euron as he stood in front of Levy, "From what I remember, you were my little plaything on my ship not half a year ago." Levy shivered at the nightmarish memories, "I'm impressed now though. You escape my ship along with a traitorous member of my crew, then make yourself into the best damn captain in the Iron Fleet." Euron bent over till he was mere inches from Levy's pale face, "I may yet have some use for you." he whispered. "Take her onto my ship!"

Levy's heart raced as the mutes tried to drag her onto The Silence. She kicked clawed and cried out every curse word imaginable as she fought.

"Feisty, I like her even more now." laughed Euron as the other raiders around him laughed as well.

" **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"**

 _GAJEEL!_ Thought Levy.

The Iron Dragon Slayer's attacked raced towards Euron. Euron originally was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Gajeel. But then he calmly smiled at his as the iron sword moved closer and closer to him. Then the sword disappeared. Levy felt it, the magical void consumed everything around them.

Gajeel stared at his arm puzzled.

"You are new." commented Euron, "Who are you?"

Gajeel just growled and took in a deep breath.

"GAJEEL DON'T!" cried Levy.

" **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"** The metal particles spewed out of his mouth at incredible speeds.

"Oh interesting…" muttered Euron who moved his hand up to his eyepatch. He calmly lifted it up revealing an eye that was completely black. Gajeel saw his attack stop and dispel without a trace. He then felt all magical energy leave his body as if it was getting sucked away into nothingness. Gajeel gasped and fell to his hands and knees. He could barely breath right now, much less fight.

 _What is he?_ Thought a dismayed Gajeel as two mute crewmembers of the Silent grabbed hold of him.

"Take him to the dungeons. I wish to…. study him." ordered Euron. The mutes dragged an exhausted Gajeel towards the castle. Levy didn't care how scared she was now. She was struggling with every fiber of her being to break free and help him. To get him away from here. Why didn't that iron head idiot listen to her when she told him to get out of here!?

"I assume he's a friend of yours?" asked Euron as he replaced his eyepatch over his left eye.

"Rot in Hell!" Levy shouted.

"I can't. Hell rejected me." commented Euron. He waved his hand and Levy felt something heavy hit the back of her head before she blacked out.

…..

Pantherlily felt like he was flying for an eternity. But he kept pushing himself. He couldn't afford to fail this mission. For Gajeel, he couldn't fail. Even if Arya was starting to feel very heavy. He had to finish. Lily's magic began to flicker a little. His wings were starting to fail him. He was running out of magic.

"Lily! Land!" pointed Arya over the howling winds that blew past them over the sea.

Lily peared ahead and saw it. It was land alright. A long beach to be exact. There were some cliffs behind it as well. Lily sighed in relief. He had made it. He did it! Five minutes later, the exceed descended onto the sand and let Arya land gracefully onto the beach before he collapsed into the cold ground.

"Lily! Are you ok?" asked Arya with concern.

"I'll be fine kid. I just need some rest." breathed the black exceed. He felt Arya scoop him up in her small arms.

"We can't stay here can we?"

"It probably wouldn't be the best idea." replied Lily. "Gajeel said that if we made it we should try to find Erza."

Arya nodded, "Erza said that they would be at the neck right?"

Lily nodded in reply.

"Ok, which way is north?"

"Um…" Lily looked up at the dim sun overhead. It was beginning to set. "That way!" he pointed.

Arya nodded and started walking towards the cliffs. They had to go Northeast to reach the Neck. Arya remembered that from the many, at times useless, lessons she had back at Winterfell. She heard Lily start to breath evenly in her arms. The poor cat had passed out from exhaustion. Arya pet the top of his head.

"Rest up now. I'll take it from here."

 **And Chapter! There is some history between Euron and Levy apparently. And it isn't good history either. What would have happened to make her fear him that much. Also, I made Euron have that ability with his Crow's Eye. Why? Because, he has to posses some form of magic. Think about it. He is the eldest brother of Balon yet barely looks older than maybe 30. He has never lost a sea battle even in Essos where the Red Priests possibly contended against him. And, it throws another wild card into the story that is at the same level of unpredictability as Melisandre. Finally, Euron's physical appearance is based off of the books not the show, because to me he seems much more intimidating in the books. I thought it'd be a good addition. Anyways, what do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	81. Part 4 Chapter 18: Cana

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Also, I wanted to let you all know that I got a new story started up called Star Wars: A New Fairy. Yes it's a Fairy Tail Star Wars crossover. I was kicking the idea around for a while and decided to put the first chapter down. I'm still focusing on this story, it is my priority. I just wanted to get something new started as well. Anyways, I've stalled enough, let's start the new chapter.**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 18: Cana

Cana was not used to this. A bar, a non rowdy bar, an empty bar with just her sitting there swirling alcohol in her wooden mug. She wasn't even motivated to drink it, she just had it there. It was a weird feeling. She finally pulled the wooden mug to her dry lips and sipped it. The burning that she loved so much ran down her throat and made her sigh with satisfaction. This beer was really good. She'd have to find out what kind it was.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a snake like voice that reeked of treachery and venom. Cana gave an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want Varys?" she mumbled as she held the mug just below her lips, swirling the alcohol in there.

"Just to talk." replied the Spider as he signaled for the Bartender to bring him some wine. The gruff man behind the counter grabbed a red bottle and slender glass for him. Varys gingerly picked up the glass filled with red wine, swirled in then sipped. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Cana scoffed, "You have no idea." she sipped her beer again.

"Does it have something to do with Queen Wendy?"

Cana closed her eyes and sipped her alcohol again. This guy was getting on her nerves. "Maybe."

Varys nodded. "It sounded like your chat with her did not go very well."

Cana glared at Varys, "How did you know I spoke with her?"

Varys smirked slightly, "My little birds hear everything."

Cana sweatdropped, "That doesn't explain much."

"I didn't think I'd have to explain my methods to you. I'd prefer you didn't know them." Varys sipped his wine with pursed lips. "You picked quite the place here, that is some fine wine. Tyrion would like it."

Cana looked back at the bald man, "He would wouldn't he. Seems like his kind of place. Quiet with good drink." Cana tilted her head back to get the last drops from her mug then called the bartender over for a refill.

"What do you plan on doing now? Now that your plan for getting through to the Queen has failed?" asked Varys.

Cana shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. This Wendy… this isn't the Wendy I know. She's the furthest thing from the Wendy I know. I'll probably just head back to Casterly Rock and work for Tyrion, seems to me I make a decent living doing that."

Varys nodded in agreement. The door to the quiet bar opened and the cold night wind whooshed in bringing a shiver to Cana.

 _I really need to get a coat already._

"Ah good, he is here." stated Varys, "If you want to join me and my associate you can. I'm sure our conversation will be of great interest to you." Varys rose from the stool and went to meet a hooded stranger over in a corner booth. Cana raised and eyebrow then grabbed her mug and strode over as well.

The stranger was startled by her sudden appearance beside Varys.

"Spider, you said you were meeting with me alone." he growled with a heavy dornish accent.

Cana's eyes widened, "Obe-" She felt Varys's hand smack over her mouth.

"She may wish to be involved in our plan, if she can just keep her mouth shut." mumbled Varys while Cana glared daggers at him. Varys removed his hand and Cana took a deep breath as she tried to keep herself from getting angry.

Oberyn Martell cursed under his sand colored hood. The bartender walked over and handed them a bottle of red wine and several glasses.

"Thank you, please make sure no one disturbs us." said the Spider to the man who nodded and walked away.

Varys, Cana, and Oberyn sat there silently for several moments making sure that noone was listening to them. Oberyn leaned forward and looked dead on into Varys's eyes.

"Alright, I'm here now. Let's get down to business."

Varys nodded, "Indeed but I need your word that you will follow the plan I propose to the letter. We cannot allow for error in this. It is a matter of great importance for the realm is very much in danger of falling apart." Cana's eyes widened as she leaned in to hear the whisper, "This plan involves the overthrow of Wendy and the placing of… a certain someone on the throne."

Oberyn nodded, "How do you plan to do that? I hope you don't plan on killing the girl."

Varys shook his head, "I don't plan on doing that. I abhor violence like that. I hope that we can do a smooth transition of power after deposing her. And if this plan works, that will happen."

Oberyn held up a hand, "Before we continue on with this, why should I follow this at all. My… my _wife_ … is Queen of Westeros. This gives dorn tremendous amounts of power and allows us to control the throne possibly for generations."

"There will be no throne for future generations if Wendy is not removed." whispered Varys sharply, "I know you have seen it Oberyn, the dragoness is slowly losing her mind. One moment she is a benevolent ruler, the next she wants to destroy everything in sight. Someone as unstable as that can not stay in power. It could mean the downfall of the seven kingdoms."

"She can't be more unstable than Joffrey?" observed Cana.

"Wrong, Joffrey was crazy, that much is true. But he was a predictable kind of crazy. I could compensate and anticipate his idiocy. That and Tywin Lannister kept him on a tight leash. Wendy is not restricted at all. And no one can restrict her. She is too powerful, too unpredictable." Cana could actually hear a slight tinge of fear in the Spider's voice. "I can no longer make adjustments for that."

Oberyn nodded in understanding. "I could take her to the water gardens on a holiday. During that time you could prop someone up to take her place and I could try to hold her at the Water Gardens. Hell, getting her out of King's Landing may help sooth her mind."

Cana shook her head, "It won't. That would've worked with the old Wendy, this Wendy will be thrown into a rage if that were to happen. Her personality has, in my opinion, permanently changed. Most likely due to the trauma she has suffered while in this world." stated Cana with Varys and Oberyn intently listening, "The only way to save her from herself, would be to get her back to Earthland and out of this world completely."

Varys nodded and Oberyn smiled at the card mage, "I didn't know you were an expert on the human mind Lady Alberona."

"Ah- I'm not a Lady. And I do more in my spare time then just drink Obie." she replied snidely.

"Obie…" chuckled Varys, "I kinda like that."

Oberyn smirked back at Cana, "Ok, so then. How do we get her back to your world?"

Cana shrugged, "I don't know. I'm still pretty clueless as to how I really got here in the first place. But there has to be some way of doing it."

"We can discuss that later." injected Varys, "For now, let's start on the plan to depose Wendy and get her away from power." The door opened and a few new patrons walked in and took up seats at the bar causing Varys to stop abruptly and give the newcomers a once over.

"They don't seem like trouble." said Oberyn.

"I know that's what worries me." replied Varys while Oberyn waved his hand.

"You're just being paranoid Spider. Anyways, what is the plan?"

Varys sighed and began to speak in a very hushed tone, "I hope that we can use Cana here, to take Wendy down by force. She is too savvy to take down politically. If that fails I have a safeguard in place. The Tyrells. They are, to put it simple, pissed she married you over Loras," he pointed at Oberyn, "We could get the Tyrells to realign with the Lannister's in Casterly Rock therefore forcing Wendy into a corner. She'll have the Frey's and Boltons against her in the North, Lannisters and Tyrells to the East, and Stannis Baratheon to the west on Dragonstone." Cana nodded, "With her backed into a corner we could get her to see her situation and voluntarily step down to prevent another full scale war in the area."

Oberyn nodded as well as Cana, "But who would take her place? Someone has to fill that vacuum if this works."

Varys pursed his lips, "I have someone in mind. I cannot reveal his identity in order to keep him alive and safe. But it would certainly allow the people to be on our side, not necessarily the major families, but the people."

"That would be a nice change, a ruler for the people instead of for the major lords." commented Cana as she downed another mug of beer. "I'll talk to Wendy again tonight, see if I can get her to step down and come with me, away from Westeros. If that fails, put your plan into motion Varys." The spider nodded in reply.

"It's settled then. The might of Dorne will not intervene in your little coup. I assume that is why you called me to this little meeting?"

"Yes and no," replied Varys, "No doubt if Cana fails Wendy's wrath could be incurred. And who will she target?"

Oberyn's eyes widened, "Tommen and Myrcella, she is holding them captive to keep the Lannisters at bay."

Varys nodded, "And she will certainly see this as a Lannister threat if nothing else. Especially with Cana here as well. Which is why this plan is so delicate. Oberyn, your major role will be getting Wendy's leverage out of the picture. Get Tommen, Myrcella, and Sansa out of the city. Get them to Dorne, or even across the sea to Pentos."

"Sansa as well?" asked Cana puzzled.

"She is married to Tyrion. She is therefore, in name only, a Lannister." Varys stated, "So she is leverage for Wendy as well. In order to completely corner her we have to get rid of that leverage."

Cana shook her head, "There are a lot of variables in this plan."

Varys nodded, "We have secret players on the inside to help with the leverage. After that, it'll be up to all of us to convince Wendy to step down. Understand?"

Both Cana and Oberyn nodded understanding the plan.

"Good, leave one at a time, I'd rather not draw suspicion." Cana finished off her beer and stood up.

"Time for me to talk to our Queen then." Cana said her goodbyes and walked out of the bar and out into the empty streets of King's Landing.

The night air was only getting colder. Cana could see her breath misting in front of her face. She rubbed her frigid, bare arms and cursed the fact that she didn't have a coat. As she walked down another road she heard footsteps behind her. Cana thought nothing of it. Probably just another person walking outside as well. Then she heard another set fall in line with the first a few moments later. Then a third and a fourth. Finally, six sets of feet were walking simultaneously behind her. Cana furrowed her brow and slyly moved her hand to her cards. She whistled a little bit before she broke off into a sprint down an alley. Her suspicions were correct. The people behind her sprinted after her.

Cana ran down the alley and then saw two more people approaching her, swords drawn. Cana turned around and saw the other six coming at her as well. They all wore black clothes and hoods and their faces were hidden behind cat masks. Cana growled in frustration and held her cards in front of her.

"Don't make another move forward, or I'll blow you all away." she snarled as they continued to advance towards her. They didn't stop after her threat. "Alright then," Cana calmly said, "your funeral." Two cards flew from her hand at the two groups of people. " **Card Magic: Explosion!"**

The cards hit the cobblestone in front of her assailants and blew up in bursts of fire and smoke. Cana drew a sword she had on her hip and readied it in front of her. The smoke cleared and the men in cat masks had disappeared. Cana raised and eyebrow and stayed on guard. She listened silently. Barely breathing. Not a noise was heard in the city. She kept her sword drawn as she cautiously made her way to the end of the alley.

Peaking around the corner Cana found the wide street leading to the palace completely empty.

 _This gets even stranger._

"Cana." said a small voice behind her.

Cana's eyes widened as she heard the voice.

"Please tell me what my spies told me is not true." Cana slowly turned to see Wendy standing a few meters behind her. "Do you plan on trying to hurt me?"

Cana was lost for words, "N-no, I'd never want to hurt you Wendy!" she stammered.

Wendy's face was shadowed by her blue bangs. "Then why would you conspire against me?" she said with a slight quiver in her voice, "I thought I could trust you."

"Wendy of course you can trust me!" cried Cana, "I only want what's best for you. And sitting on that hunk of metal up the hill obviously isn't a good thing!"

Wendy stared silently at the ground. Her fist clenched at her sides. "I can't believe you'd betray me, just like Erza too." she muttered. Wendy raised her eyes and Cana gasped. Wendy's eyes were no longer a kind brown but instead a menacing orange, like she was possessed by something. "Tell me who else is conspiring against me, besides my… husband… and the Spider. Who are the mystery players in this? Tell me that, and I will let you go out of respect for our old friendship."

"Wendy! We're still friends! I told them not to do their plan-"

"Unless you failed to convince me to step down!" finished Wendy, "I'll ask one more time, who is the mystery player?"

Cana closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know."

"LIES!"

A blast of wind slammed into Cana and sent the card mage sprawling on the cobblestone road. Cana quickly bounced to her feet. This wasn't Wendy, not anymore. This was a monster, that had to be stopped before she destroyed herself and others. Cana flung three cards at Wendy.

" **Card Magic: Triple Summoned Lightning!"**

Lightning bolts arced across the open space between them and flew at Wendy. The blue haired sky dragon slayer moved at breakneck speed to dodge the lightning bolts. The dust settled and Wendy stared angrily at Cana.

"I was right, you are a traitor." Wendy raised a hand and Cana looked around quickly. She was surrounded by Cat men who lined the rooftops, crossbows loaded and aimed at her. "Goodbye Cana."

Cana's eyes widened. She wouldn't be able to dodge them all. There was no way. She braced for the pain as she heard the thwap of strings against the crossbows.

"WENDY NO!"

Cana heard a small cry before she felt some bolts barely miss her. Was it luck? What the hell just happened. Cana opened her eyes, a pit formed in her stomach. Lying on the street in front of her was Carla, wings spread and bolts in her small form.

"Carla…" quaked Cana.

Wendy stared stunned at the fallen exceed. The orange glow to her eyes faded away and were replaced by wells of water in her eyes.

The cat's paw fell into Cana's hand, she felt a piece of paper go into it. "Cana… run." said Carla with a hoarse voice, "Run…" The cat's eyes glazed over and Cana's reflection disappeared.

"CARLA!" screamed Wendy who sprinted forward while Cana backed away. Wendy stooped over her friend and held her. Trying to will her to come back to life, to not leave her. "CARLA! WAKE UP CARLA! WAKE UP!"

Cana stood where she was, too stunned to move. She looked down at Wendy, "Wendy…"

The wind picked up around her until it felt like a cyclone was building around her. The orange glow engulfed Wendy's eyes once again and she turned to face Cana.

"You… you turned her against me…"

"NO! Carla had nothing to do with this Wendy!"

Wendy stared at her with tear filled eyes, "No more…" she muttered, " **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Cana was thrown back by a tornado coming from Wendy's quivering lips. The card mage slammed into a house and felt her vision grow spots. She shook her head and just barely dodged a fist from Wendy that put a dent in the stone house. Cana reacted quickly and swept Wendy's legs out from under her. Wendy fell backwards and her head hit the cobblestone road with a sickening crack. Wendy's eyes spun and she blacked out. Cana took a shaky breath and stood up. The cat men were moving in on her she had to move.

With tears starting to form in her eyes, the brunette sprinted towards the gates. Horns began sounding all over the city. The guard had been alerted. Cana had to fight through several patrols and her magic was now fully exhausted when she reached the gate that led to Blackwater Bay. At the gate stood Sandor Clegane in full battle armor.

"Hound…" growled Cana as she weakly held her sword out in front of her.

"Lady Alberona…" replied the Hound in his usual gruff manner. He then did something that shocked Cana. He stepped to the side. "I'll make sure the Lannister and Stark whelps get out safely."

 _He's the mystery player!_ Realized Cana.

"Go now, before they find out I let you through. I'll be on a boat with the children up the coast 20 miles. Meet me there, we will make for Essos after that."

Cana looked hard at the Knight, "How can I trust you?"

"Cause you got no choice but to trust me now." replied the Hound casually, "This ain't the Wendy I know either, but I now believe there is no hope for her now. That belief was confirmed when she tried to kill you, unprovoked." The Hound took a shaky breath. His head snapped to the left as he heard the clanging of steel, "Get going now! I'm going to get the whelps!"

Cana nodded and ran through the wide open gate and into the open lands outside of King's Landing. She could hear shouts behind her as horses whinnied and began clopping after her. Cana threw some cards behind her and a string of explosions filled her ears. The shouts faded into the distance as she entered the woods and began to follow the coastline.

 _Twenty miles… you better be there Hound or so help me._

After running for what seemed like hours Cana found the spot. A small boat with a lantern hanging over it was seen up against the beach. In the boat was the Hound with three children. Two girls, Sansa and Myrcella, and one small boy, Tommen. Cana breathed a sigh of relief and climbed aboard.

"I hope you have a bigger boat than this if we are going to get to Essos." she said.

"Oh I do." he used his powerful muscles to pull the oars and take the boat out into the open water. A dense fog hung over the ocean as the boat glided through the still waters. Within thirty minutes a ship came into view. On the mast of it was a flag with an Onion.

The boat bumped up against the side of the ship and a rope ladder was thrown over the side. The Hound pushed the three children up the ladder and after they were safely aboard Cana and The Hound pulled themselves up.

"Thank goodness you made it Hound. And I see you brought some help." said a roundish man with a graying beard and balding head.

Cana heard some men whistle and catcalled at her but a stern look from the man that greeted them silenced them.

"Tell your men to watch who they whistle at. This girl would kick their asses." grumbled the Hound.

"Indeed, I can sense as much." said a woman's powerful voice that now entered the conversation.

Cana looked to see a woman with a sweeping red dress and long flowing red hair approaching them. She also had pale skin, very red lips, and a large ruby hanging around her neck. Cana got an uneasy from this chick. She fingered the piece of paper in her pocket and stood on her guard.

"I'm pleased to see you all are safe, my name is Melisandre." she looked at Cana and saw the emblem on her stomach. Melisandre smiled, "We have much to talk about."

….

Varys and Oberyn sat on their horses on a hill outside of the city. They could hear the guards moving through the city. Bursting into homes as they searched for Cana Alberona. Oberyn sighed nervously.

"That cat was supposed to be here by now." muttered Oberyn, "She told us this time, after she would be able to convince Wendy to give up this madness and go with her." Oberyn shifted in his saddle, "Where the fuck are they?"

"Not coming from the looks of things. That means her and Cana's attempt to persuade Wendy has failed." observed Varys, "We must act under the assumption that our insider, Carla, and Lady Alberona have been killed. And we are next."

Obery shifted uncomfortably in his horse. Next to him galloped Ellaria, coming up the dirt path from the city.

"The children are gone!" she exclaimed. Varys' eyes widened.

"What do you mean gone!" cried Oberyn.

"They are gone! Someone got to them before us. All three of them just… disappeared."

Varys took in this information as he maintained his calm visage.

"That means they are no longer with the mad queen." he stated, "Hopefully…"

"Hopefully?"

"I don't know everything right away Lord Oberyn. It'll take some time before my birds can tell me what has happened. They now know to report to me at Casterly Rock from now on. I best start heading there."

"I don't understand why you don't just come with me back to Dorne?" asked Oberyn as he turned his horse to face Varys, who was slowly slipping away.

"Because, the game is still being played, and Dorne is too far away for me to have an influence on it." he waved at Oberyn with his back turned, "So long sand prince, I do hope we meet again."

 **And Cliffhanger! Wow, that chapter had a lot going on! Was the Hound actually part of the plan Varys was mentioning though considering that Varys doesn't actually want Stannis on the throne? And yes, Carla is gone. She was trying to get Wendy to stop this madness but with the help of Varys and Oberyn. This is going to push Wendy further into madness no doubt about it. But I do have plans for her to come back, I won't tell you how, but I do have it planned out. In the meantime, Cana is heading somewhere new. Will it be Essos like the Hound said, or will it be Dragonstone? And now Melisandre is back in the picture…. Oh dear. We shall see what happens. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	82. Part 4 Chapter 19: Natsu

**Hey everyone! My weekend has begun early so a new chapter is ready. Let's go!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 19: Natsu

He stood in front of the massive wooden door and stared at the many elaborate carvings in it. His fist was raised ready to knock on it, but he hesitated. Natsu took a breath. She was having a rough go of it right now. She probably didn't want to be bothered at all right now. Hell, the last person she probably wanted to see was him after everything that happened with the temple. One of her most loyal friends betrayed her, because of him. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and growled at himself.

"C'mon you damn idiot, you never had a problem with invading privacy before." he muttered to himself. But this was different. He never had a problem before because frankly he didn't really care before. But this time he did. He cared a lot. Nastu deeply sighed and put his hand to his side. "Probably not a good idea."

Just as he was about to turn to leave the door cracked open. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the face peaking out at him.

"You know, because of this dragon slayer magic I can hear you." commented Dany quietly.

Natsu shook his head, "I was never very good I being quiet huh."

"No you weren't." Dany opened the door further and walked over to her opulent bed. Natsu quietly followed inside.

Dim sunlight streamed into the room as the sun was setting painting the walls a calming orange. A gentle breeze was blowing through from the ocean that sat beside Mereen and Natsu could smell the salt in the air. It gave the room a much more serene feeling even though the space between him and Dany was just a little tense. Dany sat down on her bed with her head bowed and hands folded. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her. Even now, in grief, she was so beautiful.

"Natsu," she started, "I need you to tell me everything that happened between you and Melisandre." she looked up at him with sad eyes, "Everything."

Natsu nodded and sat down beside Dany. His normally joking nature was gone, Dany noticed. He was taking this very seriously.

"I had just awoken after your brother had me dragged away from that guy in the dress." Natsu started, "Melisandre was just sitting there, watching me. She told me that she could get Lucy out of you brother's hands in exchange for me protecting you until she came back. That was all that happened between us."

Dany looked at Natsu, "Then why was Jorah so concerned with this deal?"

Natsu shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

Dany sighed and shook her head. "That old bear was too paranoid for his own good. I just… I just felt like I had to make sure that burning him like that was justified I suppose."

Natsu's furrowed his eyebrows, "You think I'd lie to you?"

Dany widened her eyes, "No, no… just… just, the water is getting a little muddy right now. Everything isn't very clear right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It isn't just this whole thing with Jorah, Natsu. It's… everything actually. I think about what my goal this whole time has been. To reclaim my father's throne, to go 'home'," Dany looked out the large balcony window, "But I have never even seen this home that my brother always talked about. I don't know what it is like. And people are getting hurt and dying just so I can go back to a land that I'm a stranger to." Dany looked back into Natsu's dark eyes, "Is this even worth it?"

Natsu looked back at her, "You know, normally I would yell at you saying how could you give up on a dream of yours. But after what you just said, I wonder if that was really your dream to begin with." Natsu gripped Dany's soft hand, "Follow what you believe in your gut is right, whether that is taking your army to wherever this place you wanna go is, or deciding to stay here. Just know, that wherever you choose to go, I'll be right next to ya."

Dany wanted to just cry when she heard that. Why was it that this pyro could come up with just the right words to make her want to jump for joy and cry at the same exact time? She looked into his dark eyes again and smiled to herself. He was her protector, friend, and maybe more now. She hadn't felt this way about anyone, not even Drogo.

"I want to think about this a little bit." she muttered.

Natsu nodded. "I'll leave you be then."

He moved to leave but Dany didn't let go of his hand. "Don't go though." she smiled at him, "I need to take care of something first."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "You need me to go punch something?"

She laughed lightly, "No you pyro! Just come back here."

Natsu approached her cautiously. Years of being around Mira and Erza had conditioned him to be wary of some saying "Come back here." Dany stood up in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled. She then went up on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. Instead of him recoiling like would happen when she first did this, he kissed her back.

Dany shifted her shoulders subtly and let her nightdress fall to her feet. Natsu opened his eyes after they broke their kiss. He looked at her completely oblivious at first before it clicked in his brain that she was naked in front of him.

"GAH!" he quickly shut his eyes but in his mind he was thanking any god that existed.

Dany laughed aloud and placed a kiss on his lips again. "Open your eyes silly." she breathed, "It's ok."

Natsu hesitantly cracked an eye open and then his other. He took her all in. Natsu had never seen someone so beautiful as the queen that now stood just inches from him. Dany took one of his hand and placed them on her hips.

"Got that bad fish feeling yet?" she smirked.

"Heh, maybe a little." replied Natsu with a toothy smile.

"Well then maybe I can help you get rid of it." she whispered to him before kissing him deeply. Natsu was stunned before he caught on and returned the kiss. He moved his hands from her hips and picked her up causing her to yelp.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the bad fish feeling." replied Natsu with a grin.

It wasn't long before both were together, tangled in the sheets. Dany experienced pleasure she had never felt before. And Natsu finally understood what that feeling he always had was.

….

Natsu awoke with a start, sweat covered his body and he was breathing heavily. The warm breeze of the desert mixed with the cool ocean air were blowing into the room causing the thin curtains to billow inwards. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his tangled pink hair. A small mumble was uttered beside him. Natsu sleepily looked over and saw Dany curled up next to him. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before silently slipping out of the bed and walking over to the balcony. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He kept getting strange dreams. More like nightmares actually.

They all involved something horrible happening to someone he cared about. And all of their pain and misery was being caused by someone wearing a large white sash. He breathed in the dry air and let out a deep breath. The worst ones were about Dany. The man in the white sash, he'd always find her, and hurt her in ways Natsu couldn't even describe. But then the absolute worst came. It wasn't the man in the white sash that was hurting Dany. Instead a pair of black flaming claws were. It took him a moment of thinking before he had realized that it was him with his hand around her throat in the nightmare. That was when he woke up.

Natsu looked up at the sky as he leaned against the stone railing. The stars were out tonight. Not a single cloud in the sky. The moon was also out, a full one at that. It's great circle form was casting a cool bluish grey glow over the sleeping city at the feet of the palace. He stopped looking up at the endless sky and looked back at the bare form of Daenerys on the bed. A smirk formed on his somber face as he thought of something.

 _Wait till Gildarts finds out about this!_ Natsu chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head, _That guy would probably pass out when he did find out._ Then his chuckle faded away as a thought took hold. He had been here almost a year now. He didn't know if the others were safe, or even in this same world. And he didn't know how he could get home, if he could even get home. He took a breath, _Will I ever go home?_

"Natsu…" he heard a soft whisper behind him.

The pink haired dragon slayer craned his neck to see Dany walking sleepily up next to him, wrapped in thin robes.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she leaned her head against his muscular shoulder and yawned.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Natsu lied.

"Liar, something is bothering you. I can tell." replied Dany as she breathed in the fresh night air.

"Just a bad dream. That's all it is."

Dany raised an eyebrow at him, "That's never bothered you like this before. Must've been quite the nightmare."

 _Yeah it was. But you won't know about it. Not if I can help it._ "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

Natsu shook his head. Now Dany was concerned. This wasn't like him at all. Normally, if something was bothering him, he wouldn't hesitate to open up to her. But this time, he shut her out. But why?

"Was the nightmare about me?" Dany asked as she looked at his stern face. She saw his jaw clench and shift. So it was about her. "Did something… bad happen to me?"

Natsu bowed his head and folded his hands tightly together on the balcony. "I… I was the one hurting you." he quaked, "I was the one causing you pain and… killing you."

Dany caught her breath. "That, that is a bad dream isn't it." She wrapped her arms around his bare muscled torso, "But it's all ok. It was just a dream."

"It felt way too real." mumbled Natsu. He took a shaky breath and looked into her bright eyes and smiled, "But you're probably right. It was just a dream."

Dany rubbed his back, "C'mon back to bed, you need to sleep."

Natsu yawned and nodded as his eyes began to droop once again. As the two made their way back into their room they heard shouts on the streets below. Angry shouts. Natsu's eyes shot open and he rushed over to the railing. Looking down, he saw a large crowd had gathered in front of the palace. They were close to rioting and the Unsullied guards were looking at each other nervously. Natsu frowned and strode back into the room past a waiting Dany.

"Natsu?" she saw him quickly put on his waistcoat and pants. "What is-"

"Stay here." he ordered before he quickly left the room. Shutting the door quietly behind him. Natsu raced down the stairs, through the courtyard and out to the palace steps where the angry crowd was confronting the Unsullied. The unsullied stood firm but did not react to the crowd violently. But as the crowd grew in size, Natsu could see the normally unshakeable Unsullied looking nervously at each other. Behind the line of helmeted guards stood Grey Worm, helmet in the crook of his arm by his waist and spear in hand, and Happy floating next to him.

"What's going on?" asked Natsu to Grey Worm.

Grey Worm somberly shook his head. Natsu could hear it now with his enhanced senses. There was the sounds of a man sobbing near the front of the crowd. Between the sobs, Natsu could hear angry shouts from him as well. Then he smelled it, the smell of burnt flesh and charred bones. A pit formed in Natsu's stomach. He quickly walked over to the line.

"Natsu!" warned Happy but Natsu ignored him and push passed the line.

Natsu's stomach turned and his heart felt like it shattered on the inside. Lying down, on the stone steps and in front of the angry crowd, were the charred remains of a little girl.

"Natsu!" Natsu heart went to his throat as he heard Dany coming closer. The shouts grew angrier as the people saw her. Dany pushed her way past the guards and covered her mouth with both of her hands in shock. She looked up at the angry crowd and spoke to them in Valyrian. The crowd fell to a hush and the sobbing man in front babbled some words back to her.

Dany's face blanched. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"What did he say?" asked Natsu as he kept a threatening glare on the crowd.

"He-" Dany choked for a second on her own breath, "He said that this is what's left of his- his daughter, after- after Drogon attacked his house."

Natsu's eyes widened. Drogon, the great black Dragon of Dany's, attacked an innocent girl!? Natsu's fist clenched at his sides. The temperature around him began to spike as his anger rose. Dany felt it almost immediately.

"Natsu… what are you-"

"I've got a dragon to go deal with." growled Natsu lowly. Dany's eyes widened.

"No, Drogon probably didn't mean to! He probably just-"

"JUST WHAT DANY!" shouted Natsu angrily, "Burned a little girl to death on accident!? I don't see how that could've happened by accident!"

Dany had never seen Natsu so angry. Not even the road full of dead slaves had him this fired up. It had to be because Natsu's concept of dragons were based on his father Igneel, peaceful creatures who would never harm humans. And that concept had just been shattered and, in a strange way, slandered the good name of dragons in Natsu's eyes. Dany lowered her eyes.

"Don't kill him. Just bring him back to me. And I-" She could hold back a few tears. She couldn't believe she'd have to do this to her children. But she couldn't allow them to go off killing people. Even if they didn't know better. "I'll find Viserion and Rhaegal and lock them up."

Natsu looked at her and saw how sad she was right now. Seeing her like this. It felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds. But then he looked back at the little girl's remains. He closed his eyes.

"Make sure you tell them that." he said pointing at the crowd, "HAPPY!"

"Aye." muttered the blue cat.

"We got a dragon to go find."

Happy's eyes widened, "A-Aye Natsu." the cat quickly addressed his people, "I the great Harpy am taking this man, this dragon slayer, to capture the beast and bring it to justice!" he announced. The angry shouts of the people began to dissipate, "Please remain calm untill my return!" He grabbed Natsu's back and shot into the sky. Dany looked on as Natsu and Happy disappeared into the distance. A deep sense of foreboding was coming over her right now. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She walked up to the remains and asked the man if she could examine them. The man, obviously the father, hesitated before he shakily nodded his head. Dany looked over what was left of the girl, resisting the urge to vomit as she did so. This wasn't like her dragons. Natsu and her and trained them, or so she thought. She sniffed the air around the remains, using her newly enhanced senses. Something wasn't right here. She sniffed the remains and her eyes widened.

This was not Drogon's smell.

….

"Do you see the bastard yet Happy!?" shouted Natsu as he peered across the sky for the black scaled dragon. The sun was slowly breaking over the horizon making the task of finding a black dragon much easier.

"No!" shouted Happy.

"Hmmm…." thought Natsu then he smelled it. "HAPPY LEFT!"

"EH!"

A massive body slammed into the two sending the exceed and dragons slayer careening towards the ground. If Happy hadn't regained his wits quick enough then the two of them would've crashed headfirst into the rocky surface below, and that would've been the end of them. Happy just barely put the brakes on in time and instead of colliding with the earth the two just bumped to the ground kicking up a cloud of dust as they rolled. Happy felt something snap and he cried out and looked up at his left wing which was now hanging limply and crooked.

Natsu rolled then flipped up onto his feet. He was already ready for combat. His feet spread apart and magic pressure put up to the max. A loud roar echoed around the wasteland before Natsu heard a loud boom behind him followed by a deep rumbling. Natsu turned and saw a massive black dragon, over half the size of Igneel staring back at him with blood red eyes. Natsu put his guard up and lit his fists aflame.

"Alright you bastard. Time for you to come back with me." Natsu snarled.

Drogon tilted its head to the side. As if confused by what Natsu was saying. It then sensed Natsu's aggressive intentions and it growled threateningly. Natsu bellowed a battle cry and charged at the black dragon.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Natsu threw his right fist at the massive Dragon and felt it land solidly. The power behind the flaming fist sent the black dragon skidding backwards. As it came to a stop, the dragon opened its powerful jaws and sent a stream of white hot fire at Natsu. Natsu smirked, opened his mouth, and greedily consumed the flames.

"Thanks for the meal Drogon." smirked Natsu, "Now I'm definitely fired up!" Natsu charged forward and the clash of Dragon and dragon slayer raged on.

….

Dany stood quickly from the remains. This was not Drogon's smell. This smell was foreign. It didn't smell like fire. It smelled like… heat. Dany's eyes widened.

"GREY WORM! Get Ser Barristan and prepare for-" she didn't finish her sentence as a crossbow bolt slammed into her shoulder. The Unsullied reacted quickly and the crowed was thrown into a panic. Grey Worm was barking orders as his men evacuated a wounded Dany away from the crowd. All hell broke loose as men wearing golden harpy masks and robes appeared and charged at the light unsullied defense with weapons in hand. His men raced forward to set up a phalanx. The enemy insurgents crashed into their shield wall like waves upon rocks. They were no match. Grey Worm swelled with pride as his brothers destroyed those who dared harm their mother. Then he saw people in red robes. Hundreds of them. Slowly walking forward, chanting loudly. The heat in the area increased and Grey Worm saw the stones begin to ripple and melt. He shouted some orders at his men and the picked Dany up himself. They had to get out of here.

Dany was in a world of pain. All she felt was pain. The bolt in her arm moved every so often with the landing of Grey Worm's feet on the stone ground causing her to cry out in pain. She looked up bleary eyed at Grey Worm and saw the determined face of one of her children trying to save her from danger.

"Grey Worm!" shouted a old man's voice.

 _Ser Barristan._ Thought Dany relieved.

"We are being attacked." said Grey Worm with a heavy accent. "The city is not safe for her."

Barristan nodded and he looked at Strong Belwas. The massive gladiator nodded in understanding. Barristan didn't even have to tell his old friend what to do.

"You and Belwas get Dany out of the city. Run as far as you can. Find Natsu, and get to safety. I'll command the defense of our men. If we succeed I will meet with you soon, if not…" the aged knight drew his longsword that had helped through many a battle, "then I'll see you in the land beyond life."

Grey Worm nodded and followed the hulk of a gladiator towards a secret escape passage in the palace.

"Ser Barristan!" called Dany weakly. Her voice was just a whisper. And her consciousness was beginning to slip from her.

"Stay with us Mother! I'll get you to safety." said Grey Worm calmly before Dany lost consciousness.

….

Barristan the Bold stood with the last of the Unsullied. Before them, marched the terrifying Red Priest and their haunting chant. His blood caked hands and crimson coated blade had felled plenty of mask wearing harpy's but he hadn't been able to touch a single red priest. His men were falling left and right as both physical and supernatural attacks took their lives. The floors of the palace that had one been so peaceful were soaked with blood. Soon only twenty of them were left. Then ten, five, then just him. Just old Barristan the Bold, a whirlwind of steel slicing into golden masks. If he was going to die here, then he would take as many as he could with him.

A massive blast of heat hit his old body. Barristan flew backwards and collided into one of the stone pillars that held up the palace's upper floors with a great whack. He felt his back snap and his skin crisp from the. He fell heavily to the floor. He couldn't move now. He could feel his life slowly ebbing away. A single red priest calmly walked up to him and kneeled over him.

"You are Barristan the Bold, are you not?"

Barristan glared at him. Blood dribbling down his white beard.

"Where is your queen?" asked the priest.

"Suck…. My…. nuts…" croaked Barristan.

The priest grimaced, "I don't think my lady Melisandre would want me doing something like that." He raised a hand and red flames appeared in his palm. Barristan stared up at the red flames waiting for them to hit his body. And then the end came.

Barristan laid dead on the floor along with thousands of Unsullied who, despite their incredible military might, were no match for the Red Priests and their magic. The priest that ended the life of the greatest night Westeros had ever seen stood up and turned to an elderly priest approaching him.

"Do we know where she went?" asked the old priest with dim eyes.

"No, your excellency. He refused to tell me." The old man grimaced.

"Our lady will not be pleased by this. Daenerys Stormborn is a threat to her plans. She needs her removed from the equation so that the ultimate weapon against the darkness that is to come can be unleashed."

The younger priest stepped over dead bodies as he walked beside the elder, "It's not like has any influence anymore now. She is an exiled queen now. On the run for her life. She can't be a threat now."

"Oh but she is my boy." replied the elder through his red hood, "For you see, she is the catalyst for which the ultimate weapon will be unleashed. She placed the ultimate weapon with her for safe keeping and now she wants her weapon back. So that the darkness can be destroyed, and the Lord of Light can reign supreme once again."

The younger one looked quizzically at the elder, "Do you speak of the boy that was Daenerys Stormborn's body guard?"

The elder nodded, "We must find her before she can return to him. Then we must capture him as well. Otherwise, our lady will most definitely not be pleased. Get to it."

"Yes, your excellency." bowed the younger priest before he walked out of the bloody palace.

….

"AND THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING…. *huff*... with… *puff*... Me! You damn-*Pant*- overgrown lizard!" panted Natsu as he lay down in the dirt covered in bruises and cuts. Across from him lay a massive black dragon covered in burns and blood as well. It puffed some smoke into the air.

"Oh you want some more huh!" yelled Natsu weakly.

*Growl gargle hiss*

"FUCK YOU TOO!" gasped Natsu while on his back. "Why if I could stand right now, I'd put your ass in the ground."

Natsu then felt some water in a bowl get pressed to his dry, cracked lips. Happy sat on his chest lightly and poured the liquid into Natsu's fragile form.

"Thanks buddy." grinned Natsu. "Where'd you find the water?"

"There was a small pond nearby that I went to while you were dealing with Drogon. It must've

been where he was hanging out before you two beat the crap out of each other."

*Gargle hiss rumble*

"IT WASN'T A DRAW! I WON! OUCH! OH…. it hurts to yell." groaned Natsu while he heard the black dragon chuckle then hiss in pain as well.

"Um Natsu…" started Happy as he looked off into the distance.

"What is it Happy?" moaned Natsu as he winced pain.

"I think I see Dany in Grey Worm's arms. And… and she's hurt!"

Natsu's eyes opened wide. All thoughts of Drogon and the pain he himself was currently in vanished. He looked off to where Happy was looking and saw and exhausted Grey Worm and Strong Belwas trudging towards him with a bloody Dany in their arms. Natsu shoved Happy off of him, numbing the pain of movement in his mind, and sprinted over to them, tripping over himself due to exhaustion every couple feet.

When he reached them Grey Worm fell to his knees and gently set Dany down on the dry ground. Natsu kneeled over his love and cradled her head in his lap.

"Dany…" he whispered, "C'mon Dany, wake up for me."

Dany groaned, winced, then cracked her tired eyes open, much to Natsu's relief.

"Natsu." she croaked. Her skin was pale and clammy in Natsu's shaking hands.

"She needs a healer." gasped Grey Worm as he tried to recover from the marathon he just ran.

"We don't have that nearby do we?"

Grey Worm shook his bowed head, "I cannot let my mother die!"

Natsu's anger flared, "She is not going to die Grey Worm! She won't!"

Dany held onto Natsu's hand as tightly as she could. Natsu kissed her forehead trying to calm both her and himself down then he looked about the wastes around him. He needed a miracle now. Any sort of miracle. Then he saw it. It the distance. He recognized them from his time with the Khalasar. They were ten Dothraki screamers. Either they were about to die or they were about to be saved.

The screamers charged towards them. Natsu readied his small reservoir of magic energy that he had left.

"Natsu…" breathed Dany.

"What is it Dany?"

"I don't think I want to be queen anymore." she smiled at him.

Natsu smiled back, "Like I said, I'll follow you anywhere."

"IT'S MISSANDEI!" roared Grey Worm with delight as the riders forms became more detailed.

"Huh…." Natsu looked up and saw the familiar freed slave on horseback with teh Screamers. She was bandaged and covered in dirt. But alive as well. They were saved. A miracle had happened. He lowered his magic power and breath a huge sigh of relief, "Hey, you aren't going to leave me yet." he whispered to Dany.

"I didn't plan on it."

 **And Chapter! Wow, what a chapter! The red priest apparently serve Melisandre now. Dany's army was crushed by their tremendous magical abilities, just as Jorah feared would happen. Barristan went down in a blaze of glory. And now Natsu and Dany are on the run from the Red priest. Oh and we finally had our Natsu x Dany moment! You're welcome! Anyways let me know what you guys think! I hope you all enjoyed! Please rate, review, and as always have a nice day!**


	83. Part 4 Chapter 20: Mystogan and Makarov

**Hey everyone! I got another chapter ready!**

A Feast for Fairies

Chapter 20: Mystogan, Jellal, Makarov

The insides of Grimoire Heart's ship groaned as the magical machinery worked overtime as the ship floated on the waves next to this strange island. The machinery was loud enough to mask the boot footfalls of the blue haired outlaw Jellal Fernandez. He stayed to the shadows of the ships belly, staying obscured from the members of the dark guild that called this place home. Steam hissed out of several pipes above him. Jellal quickly looked around him before falling into the shadows once again. He reached into his cloak and removed a small crystal from a pocket. He poured some of his vast magic into it and felt the crystal come to life then sputter a little.

"C'mon damn communications lacrima work…" grumbled Jellal before it glowed to life once again.

The blue haired man peered into the crystal and finally saw the short, balding man on the other side of the line.

"It's about time you contacted me Jellal. I was beginning to worry that you ran for it." stated Makarov Dreyer, the master of Fairy Tail. He peered into his own Lacrima, eyes bulging on Jellal's side, "Where are you anyways? Some sort of factory?"

"No." another pipe released a cloud of steam, "I'm inside of Grimoire Heart's base."

Makarov's eyes widened, "How did you manage that?"

"Mystogan got me in." replied Jellal with a hushed tone.

Realization dawned on Makarov's face, "So Mystogan isn't a traitor then?"

Jellal shook his head, "The only reason he acted like he did was to get access to this guild. They possess one of the books that could lead us to our missing friends. Gildarts did the same with Tartaros, or that is what Mystogan told me."

"Leave it to Mystogan to come up with a genius but harebrained plan like that." grumbled Makarov, "Where is this base, I'm on my way to help."

"That's the thing, this base is an airship."

"A WHAT!"

Jellal cringed, "Not so loud." he hissed.

"Oh, sorry," Makarov turned to looked behind him before peering back into his own lacrima, "Where is the ship now?"

"It's at some island. Never heard of the place before but apparently they're looking for someone here. I've heard the word Tenroujima thrown around-" Makarov's face blanched and rage enveloped his kind old eyes, "Is everything ok Makarov?"

"Those bastards dare set foot of Fairy Tail's sacred ground." growled an enraged Makarov.

Jellal ears perked as he heard voices nearby. He put his finger to his lips telling Makarov to be quiet while he slinked back into the shadows of the machines. Two Grimoire heart grunts walked by.

"Yeah, they are chasing those damn traitors Mystogan and Ultear right now." said one with a low voice.

"I never would've thought that Ultear would betray Master Hades. He practically raised her anyways."

"It is strange. But remember we are down here to grab our gear. We have been tasked with finding Zeref while the rest go and destroy those traitors."

The second grunt gulped. "That means we have to be near those Tartaros creeps."

The voices faded away as they rounded a corner. Jellal's heart was racing. Zeref, that's who they are looking for? But that's not possible, he's been dead for over four hundred years, hasn't he?

"I heard it all." whispered Makarov in the lacrima. "The situation has gotten worse that we could've imagined."

"How so?" asked Jellal.

Makarov muttered to himself, "The books, they were written by Zeref."

"That much is obvious, one of the books was with the guild Tartaros. They worship that guy like a cult." stated Jellal.

"It's not just him that wrote it though." Makarov sighed, "A former student of mine did as well. Or at least she possessed them at some point. Which means, she could be involved in this as well. These books, what kind of magic did they use?"

"Mystogan said that they seemed to use some form of enchanting magic mixed with an unknown dimensional spell."

Makarov's face became downcast, "Damn… I'm gonna have to do that then." he grumbled before shuddering. "Jellal, you need to find Mystogan and Gildarts. Get those books out of there as fast as you can. Avoid a fight if at all possible. Return to the guild hall, you'll be somewhat safe here."

"Somewhat?" said Jellal with a raised brow.

"The person I need to go talk to, me and him are not on good terms. But if there is anyone who can help us with this type of magic, it'd be him."

"Who?"

Makarov looked hard at Jellal, "Ivan."

….

Mystogan's eyelids felt incredibly heavy. His body was exhausted and it was in a lot of pain. But being the strong and silent type he was, he didn't pay it much mind, only slightly groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. He felt the ribs shift which gave him a sharp stab of pain that quickly faded away. His bleary vision slowly cleared until he noticed that he was in a cave. A small fire was next to him and across the fire was Ultear, still in the orange capsule that kept her alive. He knew she was alive, he could feel her magic power slowly getting stronger. He gave a small smile at her before hearing a gravelly chuckle next to him. Mystogan's heart raced as he thought it was monster or demon. But then he saw the childish grin the monster was giving him and calmed down.

"So how long have you two been a thing?" grinned the monster known as Gildarts.

Ok, forget calmed down. Mystogan was about to beat the tar out of Gildarts, once he was able fight at 100% again.

"Oh, don't give me that look Misty. I save your life remember." laughed Gildarts, "Oh and the chick's as well."

"When I am healthy again, I am going to unleash all of my pent up annoyance on you. Very…. Very…. Slowly."

Gildarts chuckled and patted Mystogan on the shoulder, "Sure you will buddy." The monstrous form leaned against the rock wall of the cave. "We have four books now. Once you get yours out of your requip."

"Huh… oh right." grumbled Mystogan before he used his small amount of magic to will the book Levy found out of his Requip space. "Here it is." he held it out to Gildarts, "Hopefully they work."

"You can say that again." said Gildarts with his new gravelly voice. He gently held the books with his clawed hands and placed them on the cave floor, carefully lining up the runes and semicircles. As he did this, the books began to glow slightly and the runes lit up with an ominous blue glow. Gildarts finished his work then frowned.

"Did it work?" asked Msytogan.

"Um…. I don't think so."

"What do you mean Gildarts? Details please."

"Geez, crabby much." teased Gildarts. A low growl from Mystogan silenced the Crash mage, "Well, I think we are missing a book."

Mystogan bolted upright and ignored the pain that screamed at him from his injured body. "What!" He clambered over to the area where Gildarts was stooped over the books. Sure enough. There were runes that were incomplete and not lit. And in the middle of the four books, was a gap… the same size as all of the other books. Mystogan bowed his head.

"You got any ideas Misty?"

Mystogan shook his head. There was no clues for this one. None at all. He couldn't think of any. The book was simply missing. He felt his eyes well up a little. All of this trouble, for nothing at all. Ultear nearly died for them to not have one piece of this damn puzzle. Mystogan's shoulders shuddered.

"Hey it's ok Misty, we'll figure it out, we just-"

"NO!" roared Mystogan, "There is no figuring this out! There are no clues! No evidence! Nothing!" Mystogan pulled at his ruffled blue hair and brought his knees to his chest. "We failed Gildarts."

Gildarts red eyes widened at that statement before they became angry. His clawed hand gripped Mystogan by the shirt and tugged him close to his hooded face.

"We are not giving up." growled Gildarts, "I don't know how long you were in that edo-whatever place. But it obviously screwed with your brain a little. A Fairy Tail wizard does not quit. Understand me!" Gildarts let go of Mystogan who was wide eyed at the outburst, "Now then let's just think about this a little bit."

Mystogan was about to respond when he felt something enter the cave. It was a presence, similar to the one that he felt when Ultear was put into the orange orb near them. But at the same time, this presence was something else. It was darker, more sinister, and… sorrowful. Gildarts seemed to notice it as well. The crash mage was instantly on edge and his magic power was heightened to a point Mystogan did not think was even remotely achievable. The campfire began to dim.

"Wow…" said a male voice with a hint of admiration, "Not only has Mavis been relatively busy, but the beast in here is more powerful than I originally estimated. I'm impressed." a small man emerged from the shadows. He had pale skin and dark hair that drooped down to his forehead. He wore high colored black robes with gold trimmings and a white sash around his torso. "I'm very impressed."

Gildarts narrowed his blood red eyes, "Who are you?" he growled low.

THe man ignored him and slowly waltzed over to the orange orb that held Ultear's still form. Mystogan felt anger rising in him as this stranger walked over to Ultear. The man put his hand on the orb and smiled softly.

"Mavis…. You've outdone yourself with this one." he mumbled. Then the orb began to go gray and the magical energy in it began to die out. The man's eyes widened and he quickly backed away from the orb. When he did so the orb's color returned to normal and the warm magical energy emanating from it came back. "Sorry, I almost slipped up there." He noticed Gildarts and Mystogan's confused looks. "Oh right," he scratched the back of his neck and smiled a little, "I forgot to introduce myself," he held out his right hand to Gildarts, "My name is Zeref, and you are?"

….

Makarov's face was shadowed by his frustration and anger as he stood at the steps of a place he never wanted to see in his entire life. He glared up at the symbol and scowled at the dark stone building with the purple symbol held high above the entryway.

"So this is Raven Tail, Ivan." he grumbled before he marched forward and up the steps towards the large doorway. It looked so similar to Fairy Tail. But it was a perversion of his guild. Makarov could see that much. Fairy Tail would never have an atmosphere of darkness or evil as this one had. Makarov reached the wooden doors that were beginning to slightly rot. He wrinkled his nose and pushed the doors open.

The insides of the building were a near exact replica of Fairy Tail. Down to the location of the bar. The loud chatter that was taking place amongst the criminals inside stopped when they saw the small old man in the wizard saints jacket enter. Some of them had faces of fear, others anger, and a few just looked flat out crazy. Makarov glared at all of them while inside he lamented how so many had lost their way in life.

"You've got some nerve showing up here old man." growled a middle aged, "Has your old senile brain finally decided to hand me the keys to the Fairy Tail kingdom?"

Makarov looked up at the stairs that led to the second floor of the building. Standing there was a middle aged man with dark hair and a long dark chin curtain beard. The man was wearing a very opulent coat and dress shirt with a flamboyant white ascott to complete the lavish look. The tall man hadn't changed a bit.

"Ivan." glowered Makarov as his son descended the staircase to tower over him.

"You have no idea how much fun it is to look down on you like this." grinned Ivan as he stared down at Makarov.

"I can fix that with a quick kick to the shins you know." stated a stern faced Makarov.

"Heh, sure you could." Ivan turned away from him, "I have half a mind to kill you here and now. But out of the respect I used to have for you, you can leave." Ivan began to walk away.

Makarov cringed at what he was about to say, "I've come to talk-"

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"About Melisandre."

You could hear a pin drop in the guildhall as the forceful footsteps of Ivan Dreyar stopped.

"What did you say?" he growled with menace tinged in his angry voice.

Makarov stayed quiet for a moment, "Melisandre, I came to talk about her."

Makarov could feel the rage being directed at him from his son. The entire guild hall didn't move as Ivan shuddered with rage.

"Everyone out." he whispered.

"Uh… Master?"

"OUT!" roared Ivan. His guild scrambled out of the building leaving only Makarov and Ivan in the room. Ivan spun around and stared angrily at Makarov.

"What about…" he took a breath trying to calm himself down, "That red haired bitch."

Makarov flinched at the description. "You loved her once you know."

Ivan snarled, "Then she had to go and disappear the way she did. Had to- rargh!" he slammed a large fist into one of the wooden pillars near him, splintering the wood upon impact.

Makarov stared somberly at his son. He knew what happened all too well. That event, that moment when Melisandre disappeared from this world, caused his son to break inside. It pained Makarov whenever he saw Ivan this way. To see his boy in this state of pain and psychosis. He was barely holding it together.

"Ivan, I think she has done something."

Ivan shook his head as he leaned up against his arm that rested on the splintered pillar. "Not possible. She is most likely dead. She was barely alive then, how could she do anything now anyways?"

"One of her writings was found by one of the children back at the guild."

"That's not an explanation." shuddered Ivan, "Her writings were world famous at one point. Anyone can find them."

"This was not one of her normal books Ivan. This was different. It had two authors, Melisandre… and Zeref."

Ivan's eyes widened. "That… that can't be." he saw it in his mind. The man with the white sash that he ran into in the woods outside of Fairy Tail. Melisandre telling him that he helped her write a new spellbook that would revolutionize the world. "Zeref, it can't be… he's been dead for four hundred years old man. Get a hold of yourself."

"I doubt that claim now. Not only do the books I speak of say otherwise, but so does Tartaros and Grimoire Heart."

Ivan could've cared less about Tartaros. Of course they believed Zeref was alive. They worshiped the terrifying Black Wizard. But Grimoire Heart, they were the rational ones. And they too now have reason to believe the black wizard lives. Ivan looked over at Makarov.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ivan widened his eyes in realization, "Did something happen to Laxus!? Did she-"

"No, she has not come near Laxus. At least I don't think she has." stated Makarov, "But yes, Laxus and several other children from the guild were sucked into a portal triggered by this spellbook."

Ivan gritted his teeth, "You let something happen to Laxus!" he snarled.

"I've already got Gildarts and Mystogan working on finding a way to get them back. And they believe they found a way. But… they can't get to us. They are stuck on Tenrou Island, surrounded by Tartaros and Grimoire Heart. Mystogan believes that the book contained some sort of enchantment mixed with dimensional magic. You and Melisandre studied that stuff extensively together."

"So?" asked Ivan.

"So I need your…" Makarov couldn't believe he was saying this, "I need your help getting the children back."

Ivan stared hard at his father. Makarov coming to him like this was a desperate play. A play he could use.

"Alright," replied Ivan, "But on one condition."

Makarov braced himself.

"I get Laxus when this is all set and done."

…..

Gildarts stared wide eyed at the outstretched hand in front of him. This, this small man with a gentle smile, was the infamous black wizard Zeref? Gildarts found that hard to believe. Mystogan was tense next to him. He clutched one of his staves tightly in his right hand and readied himself for anything. Gildarts tentatively reached out and shook the hand.

"Gildarts." he replied hesitantly.

Zeref closed his eyes and smiled, "Well nice to meet you Gildarts." he opened his dark eyes once again, "Now then, where are those books of mine?"

Gildarts caught his breath while Mystogan revved up his magic even more.

"You do have them don't you?" asked Zeref with a much more serious tone.

"Uh…"

"What if we do?" interjected Mystogan.

Zeref turned his gaze to the injured mage next to Gildarts, "Now is not the time to be hostile to me you two." His dark eyes went back to Gildarts, "Where are the books?"

Gildarts gulped. This guy was started to give off a magical pressure that made his own look miniscule. And he was barely trying too. Gildarts pointed a trembling claw at the four glowing books on the floor next to the fire. Zeref's eyes widened.

"Not the ones I was expecting." he stated, "What kind of demon were you in Tartaros, Gildarts? I thought you'd be protecting your own book?"

"Um, I wasn't originally a demon." replied Gildarts.

"Stop telling him things!" shouted Mystogan.

"Oh really," mumbled Zeref as he knelt next to the four books and placed his hand on one of them. "Mard Geer has been playing around with humans again then? Such a childish thing for him to do." Zeref opened the pages of one of the glowing books. The air above him began to swirl and a dark circle began to form. Zeref stared at it and snapped his fingers. The swirling of air stopped and the dark circle disappeared. "That's slightly annoying."

"How did you?"

"I helped write these books." replied Zeref with a far away stare. As if he was remembering something, "So naturally, I know how to properly use them." He closed the book and gently set it back down next to the others. "It's good to see these again. They can be quite dangerous." he looked back at Mystogan and Gildarts, "How did you come about them?"

"Um… by complete accident and luck." stated Gildarts honestly.

"Sadly, that is true." muttered Mystogan.

"A dangerous accident to have happen." replied Zeref as he reached into his robes and removed a book. This one, unlike the others, look pristine. Not a single blemish was on it. The book was covered in runes but there was no arch on it like the others. Mystogan's eyes widened. It was the fifth book.

"Now I know how that Lucy Heartfilia girl came into contact with Melisandre. It makes much more sense now."

"How do you know Lucy?" asked Mystogan.

Zeref laughed lightly, "She's been observing me, from the otherside of these books. It's very impressive that she was able to learn how to do that so quickly. Even if she doesn't realize that is what she is doing. I only just noticed it a couple days ago." He placed the fifth book in the middle of the four others. A loud thunderclap sound was heard and the books began to hover and glow a bright blue. Zeref stared nonchalantly at them while Gildarts and Mystogan stared in awe. "If she is in that world, then that means Natsu is as well."

Gildarts growled, "How do you know Natsu? You got a lot to explain to us!?"

Zeref glanced back at Gildarts. His dark eyes now red with a strange pattern in them. Evil hung in the air around him as the power in the room increased to the point where Gildarts couldn't stand anymore.

"All will be explained in time." grinned Zeref madly, "For now, I have a new world to explore." A massive black circle opened up around the entire island as Zeref poured his magic into the books, amplifying their effect. Everything on the island began to be sucked into the black hole that led to a whole new universe. "A whole new world." muttered Zeref, "It'll be fun to destroy it."

Mystogan's vision became enveloped by bright lights and many colors before his vision went dark.

….

It was cold. Very cold. The wind bit into Mystogan's exposed arms and frost clung to his body. The sheer cold caused his eyes to open and he looked around to see a world of snow around him. His vision was very blurry but he could see Gildarts shaking himself awake to his right. Mystogan turned his head and his eyes widened. Zeref was standing there holding a bloody Mard Geer by the throat. In his hands was the book of END. A crunching sound was heard and Mard Geer fell dead into the dead snow. Zeref then tapped Mard Geer turning him back into a book before setting the book aflame.

"I have no more need of you." he said as he did this.

Mystogan shook his head and rose to his knees. Zeref turned to him.

"And I don't have a need for you either." Zeref pointed a finger at Mystogan. A blank ball of magic formed at the fingertip, "Good bye, and thank you for helping me get here."

Before the deadly spell could hit Mystogan a silver orb intercepted it and a massive explosion occurred. Mystogan's head pounded as he felt Gildart's claws pick him up.

"You're girl is kick again Misty. But right now it's time to run!"

 _Ultear!_

Mystogan glanced over to Gildarts other enormous arm and saw Ultear grinning back at him.

"Where are we going Gildarts? And where is Tartaros and Grimoire Heart!?" shouted Mystogan.

"They're all dead. They all decided to fight Zeref once we got here. I joined in on that action too." Mystogan now noticed the bloody scratches and bruises on Gildarts. He wasn't waking up, he was shaking off a brutal hit. "We were no match. So now, we are running for our lives." A forest soon enveloped them. "As to where we are going, I have no idea."

Mystogan rolled his eyes. "That's reassuring."

"Relax Misty." smirked Ultear, "Don't get you panties in a wad."

"HEY!"

Ultear laughed a little, "As long as we get away from Zeref we'll be ok. No matter where we end up."

Mystogan nodded in response. "Hopefully we'll find the others in this world before he does."

"I hope so too."

….

Zeref shook off the soot from the explosion. The snow was stained black where the silver orb impacted with his spell. Zeref clicked his tongue.

 _How irritating._ He looked around the entire snowy area. Bodies were everywhere and they stained the snow red. Zeref gave them all a callous glare. _How very irritating._

"Who are you?" asked a small childish voice.

Zeref turned to see a small child like creature. Only thing was, this creature had stone grey skin and plant like hair.

"I'm the end of this world." replied Zeref before the entire area became devoid of all life. Among the lifeless was an old man who was fused to an ancient tree and a three eyed crow.

 **Oh shit! Zeref has made his appearance at last. And it looks like he destroyed the three eyed crow before Bran or Lucy could reach it. What could happen now? Also, what exactly is the relationship between Makarov, Ivan, and Melisandre. What is her place in this game? Could be interesting to find out. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! And as always, have a nice day!**


	84. Part 4: Epilogue

A Feast for Fairies

Epilogue

Gray had gotten used to the silence that came with traveling with Bran Stark and his small company. It was actually pretty peaceful. There was no sudden attacks by white walkers. No betrayals, no surprises, just the six of them traveling through the snow covered terrain. Gray breathed in the chilled air and trudged easily through the snow as he led the group forward. Next to him was Juvia, who was struggling to get through the massive snow drifts. Gray suddenly scooped up Juvia causing her to turn redder than a tomato.

"Gray is carrying Juvia!" squealed Juvia.

"It got painful watching you stumbled around like that." muttered Gray.

"Still, Gray is carrying Juvia!" cheered Juvia triumphantly.

Meera leaned over to Jojen and Bran. "She's a bit of a nut isn't she?" Meera whispered.

"I suppose so. Then again, Gray is just as weird." replied Bran.

"Hodor." confirmed Hodor.

"He does have a have a habit of stripping at random." said Jojen just as Gray's coat flew into his face. "There he goes again."

"GRAY! CLOTHES!" shouted Meera.

Before Gray could reply a massive explosion was heard nearby. Gray and Juvia threw themselves into the snow while the others held their ears and shouted.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Meera.

"Loudest damn thunderclap I've ever heard." yelled Jojen as he picked his left ear.

Gray and Juvia picked themselves up from the snow. Bran noticed that their usual smiling faces were now deadly serious.

"You feel that right Juvia?"

The water woman nodded. "It's huge." she quaked.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bran.

"There is a magic power nearby that is absolutely massive. Unlike anything I have felt before." Gray stated.

Gray and Juvia started forward, towards the woods nearby. That was where the magical power was coming from.

"You all stay here." ordered Gray as he readied his magical power, "We're going to go check it out."

"What can you do against a witch or magician?" shouted Meera.

Gray smirked back at her, "We're wizards too Meera." Meera's eyes widened as she saw Gray's hands frost over and Juvia's arms turned to liquid. "We can handle this," Gray started forward once again, "I hope."

Then they disappeared into the forest.

….

Bran and the others sat completely bored in the snow. It had been several hours now and Gray and Juvia had not returned. What was keeping them? Bran raised his head and he saw someone approaching them.

"Meera, Jojen, Hodor!" he said as the person came closer.

Bran could now make out the details. It was a man with jet black hair. He wore high colored black robes and a white sash as well. Bran's eyes widened as the man stopped and stared at them.

"Um… who are you?" asked Meera.

The man looked them over and then stared at Bran.

"You there." said the man at the paralyzed boy, "I sense a great deal of power coming off of you."

Bran's eyes widened as a thought entered his mind. The man's dark hair was black like a crow's as was his eyes. , "Are you… are you the three eyed crow? The one who was guiding me here."

 _Three eyed crow? How peculiar._ Though the man as he looked at the boy. The power this young kid was generating was incredible. How he used it was yet to be determined. But maybe, just maybe. _Yes._

"Yes, I am the three eyed crow." stated the man even though he knew it was a lie, "My name is Zeref. I'm looking forward to teaching you."

 **And the Feast for Fairies has come to a close! What happened to Gray and Juvia? Did Zeref kill them? Or are they just lost? What will happen next!? Oooooh, I'm so excited to start part 5. But as always, there is gonna be a one to two week break until the next part is uploaded. S o until then, thank you guys for reading and have a nice day!**


	85. A Dance of Fairies: Prologue

**Hey Everyone! So the majority of my weekend plans fell through so back to writing! I'm so grateful to all of you who have stuck around and read this story for this long. You guys are amazing and you all motivate me to pursue writing everyday. Alright, enough stalling. We got a part 5 to get to. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you A Dance of Fairies!**

A Dance of Fairies

Prologue

 _One week after the Red Wedding…_

The rain was coming down in great sheets of water that seemed to blot out all vision in front of the four strange travelers. It pelted the dirt and stone beneath their feet creating a constant pitter patter in their ears and soaking their already soggy boots. Lightning leapt across the sky in branches of brilliant light. It was quickly followed by the startling boom of a thunderclap that shook the trees around the travelers and caused the woman traveler to jump slightly. The taller companion on her right giggled at this reaction which earned him a death glare from the brunette beside him. The shorter one rolled his eyes, now was not the time for games. They had a job to get done.

In front of the three strange travelers was one that would bring ominous stares whenever they neared a settlement. The man was plain enough to look at. If it wasn't for his fading red cloak, they would be able to pass off as typical, if not somewhat strange, travelers. But never a threat. However the cloak the leader wore caused people to sit on edge, despite his relatively calm demeanor and plain appearance.

His bushy brown beard was dripping with water that dripped from the fading red hood that sheltered his head from the relentless downpour. He stroked the hairs furthest from his chin and flicked the water from his leather gloves that he was wearing. He wasn't expecting this big of a storm to assault their travel. He knew one was coming but this was an ungodly storm.

Another loud thunderclap startled the brunette woman in a green dress and she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily.

"Honestly why do you jump whenever you hear thunder? We were around Laxus for how long now? You should be used to it." stated the shorted man on her left with the long green hair and dark red coat with gold buttons adorning the front.

"Laxus's lightning was never that loud Freed." protested the brunette as more lightning arched across the dark sky and she braced herself for another long peal of thunder.

"From what you three told me of this Laxus, I would say that Miss Evergreen's statement may be correct." interjected the bearded man in the front, "He used lightning but that doesn't mean it is followed by the mighty sounds of thunder that we are hearing. Even I'm set a little on edge by it. It feels like the old gods and new are battling in the heavens."

"Thoros, I thought you were a red priest?" asked Freed.

"Oh I am. But that doesn't mean I have to deny the existence of other powerful forces in the universe. In my opinion there is one true path, and that is the Lord of Light, but that doesn't mean there aren't other forces at work. There has to be a reason people worship the pantheons of the world. They can't just be made up."

"Eh." stated the tall blue haired man to the right of Evergreen. He was wearing a blue and black cloak to shelter his body from the rain as well as a knight's helmet that hid his deadly eyes. Around him floated three toy like dolls.

"He basically just said that the Lord of Light isn't the only god that exists Bickslow." simplified Freed for his taller companion.

"Oh, ok, he could've just said that." said Bickslow with his typical raspy voice and tongue lolling out of his mouth revealing his Fairy Tail tattoo. "To be honest though, I got to disagree with you Thoros. I mean, you're the only one I've ever seen capable of bringing the dead back to life."

Thoros chuckled a little, "I'm not the only one capable of doing. It is an incredibly difficult skill that takes years to master, years to learn how to control, and years to build up the magical strength to perform it. Only the strongest of my order can possibly perform a resurrection, those of us who are completely bathed in the Lord of Light's graces."

"English please…" sweatdropped Bickslow while Thoros let out a jolly laugh at his fellow companion.

"Basically, I'm not the only one capable of bringing the dead back to life. There are those much stronger than myself who can do it as well."

Bickslow's jaw dropped while Evergreen's eyes widened. Freed just shrugged. This world has been full of surprises. When he first saw Thoros resurrect Lord Beric, he was amazed. This cruel world just through surprise after surprise at them. So to hear that there were those more powerful than Thoros was not a revelation to the Rune Mage. Freed preferred not to dwell on surprises anyways, rather he wanted to focus on the task at hand. A task he still had no idea about.

"Thoros, if I might ask," Thoros nodded back to him as they walked, "What exactly is our mission?"

Thoros's face saddened as they began to exit the forest around them. "Body retrieval, then resurrection."

Freed raised an eyebrow, "We've never done that for anyone other than Lord Dondarrion. Who could be so important that we risk you to retrieve them?"

In front of them two stone castles came into view. Around the castles were evidence of some sort of battle. Swords and bodies were strewn about the castle and mud beside the stone gray walls. Among the dead walked soldiers wearing the Frey's crest, identifying then disposing of bodies. As they got closer Freed got a closer look at the fallen. Hardly any were Frey's, almost all the fallen had the Direwolf of House Stark emblazoned proudly on their armor and tunics. Freed closed his eyes and had a personal moment of silence for all of the brave souls lost on a terrible battlefield. As he did this he heard Evergreen gasp out and Bickslow growl in fury. Freed opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

Freed saw tears in Evergreen's eyes.

"Don't tell me… this can't be real… this c-can't…" quivered Evergreen as she stared up at the walls of the Twins.

Freed followed her gaze and instantly his heart stopped. Hanging by chains around the neck, was a woman in a red dress. She had white hair that was frayed but messy, her skin was pale and lifeless as well as stained red by a slashed throat and many wounds in her torso. Her blue eyes weren't even closes. They just stared blankly out at the drowning landscape around her. Freed soon felt pain in his jawbone. He was clenching his jaw so tightly that it was starting to cramp.

"There is our target." said Thoros somberly. He looked back at his three companions, "I know she was close to you three. But I need you to keep your emotions in check when we enter the city. We cannot afford to draw suspicion. Freed begin your rune work."

Freed couldn't break his gaze from her. He remembered her bright smile as she served at the bar back at the guild. Now that smile was replaced by the pale lips of death.

"Freed." hissed Thoros. Freed shook himself out of his shocked stupor.

"Right, runes, on it." he muttered as he began to subtly etch out the rules of engagement around the castle.

"Evergreen, I want you to go gather information. Find out exactly how all of this happened. Get to know the populace and plot escape routes." ordered Thoros.

Evergreen wiped tears from her face and looked at the castles with determination and hatred, "Right." she snarled before marching off away from the group.

"And Bickslow," Thoros looked back to see an enraged Bickslow, "You find a way to retrieve her so that we are not seen. When all of this is accomplished meet me at Inn."

"Do you mean a specific inn?" asked Freed as he finished etching runes into the ground nearby.

"Yeah, the inn called Inn. You'll know what I mean when you see it. It's near the main gate of the first twin." Thoros began to stride away towards the castle.

"What'll you be doing?" asked Bickslow.

"What I do best, preaching. I'm the distraction so you can get your parts of the plan done." smirked Thoros, "Until tonight." He waved and disappeared into the crowds that were marching towards the Twins.

"You heard him Bickslow, let's get to work." snarled Evergreen.

Bickslow nodded and entered the city while Freed made sure that anyone who tried to pursue them would have a hell of a time trying to.

….

Thoros sat quietly at the corner table of Inn. The portly man that was the innkeeper welcomed him with open arms and said quietly, "May the Lord give us strength." To which Thorso replied, "For the night is dark and full of terrors." That is why he chose Inn. It was a safe haven for red priests. Especially those who chose to follow the true teachings of the Lord of Light, and not the perversion of it spread by that woman.

Thoros mumbled some curses under his breath and gulped down his wine. Those three were supposed to meet him here by now. Where the hell were they? Thoros got his answer as a massive bam filled his ears followed by the sound of crumbling stone.

"Was that thunder?" "The fuck was that!?" "Some storm…" exclaimed some of the other patrons in the bar.

Thoros swore under his breath before leaving a single gold coin on the table, donning his faded red hood, and angrily marching out of the inn and into the rain.

Outside was made chaos. People were running about in a panic while guards tried to restore order. Thoros looked over to where the objective was and saw the entire portion of that wall was annihilated by a massive explosion. Thoros swore some more under his breath before he felt a presence beside him.

"Damn it all Bickslow!" hissed Freed who had appeared beside Thoros and stared just as frustrated at the wall.

"I've got a few choice words for your friend." grumbled Thoros who tightened his belt around his gut and readied his own magic for a fight. "Where were you?" he asked as the two began to casually walk towards the sounds of destruction.

"The last few runes were a little difficult to place without being spotted." replied Freed calmly as guards rushed past him and Thoros.

"And Evergreen?"

"I'll check my counters." Freed looked to one of his gloves in which a series of magical purple runes appeared. "Near twin two. Moving fast towards us." Freed then cursed under his breath, "She is being pursued."

"Active plan B then." said Thoros grimly, "We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Freed smirked a little bit, "I thought this was the normal way for you now since Lord Dondarrion made you a part of our team."

"I wish it wasn't and you know that!" exclaimed Thoros who began to gather his magic to his hands and set the aflame. Red flames danced in his hands, "Here we go." He launched a fireball at the nearest guard, incinerating him on the spot.

The other guards turned to the ash pile on the ground shocked, but before they could do anything, Freed already cut them down with his rapier and began to swiftly run through the panicking throngs of people. Freed moved elegantly through the people, majestically slashing, parrying, and stabbing the enemy as he went while Thoros perfectly complemented his elegance with brute force. Soon they had made it to the epicenter of the explosion. Freed raced forward and began to battle the dozens of guards that had surrounded a overwhelmed Bickslow. In the doll mage's arms was the body of Mirajane Strauss as his dolls formed an impenetrable defense around him. Freed moved his blade in a pattern in front of him.

" **Dark Ecriture: Pain."** several runes formed in front of him and raced towards several guards. Upon impact the guards crumpled to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. Freed now stood back to back with his old friend.

"You had to go and do things your way Bickslow." scolded Freed.

"Hey, it's working so far ain't it!?" replied Bickslow with a wild smirk.

Freed sighed, "Let's just get out of here alive. Then you better hope Thoros has the same mindset as you do. Otherwise, you're toast."

"Oh, forgot about his by the book mentality." replied Bickslow with a smile, "Oh well, he can try to hurt me. He'll find that to be really difficult."

An arrow whizzed by Bickslow and slammed into one of his dolls destroying it in a cloud of green smoke.

"My Babies!" yelled Bickslow who then launched several beams of magical energy from his remaining dolls at their assailants.

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprachaun!** " shouted a female voice nearby. It was followed by several small explosions. Evergreen sprinted out of an alleyway, guns (Well spells) blazing. "You boys gonna stand there or get moving!?"

Freed nodded, "C'mon Bickslow, time to get out of here."

"Oh, but I was just starting to have some fun." complained the taller man as he ran after Freed and Evergreen. As they ran through the streets they passed through thousands of runes placed by Freed that stopped any form of pursuit behind them. Finally, after a perilous chase they made it outside of city gates and raced towards the southern riverlands. After several miles of running they determined that there was no pursuit and slowed to a brisk walk.

"Where's Thoros?" asked Bickslow.

Freed pointed ahead of them. Lo and behold, there stood the red priest next to a small brook.

"How the hell did he get ahead of us!?" exclaimed Bickslow.

"No questions. Just follow his orders." replied Freed.

Thoros turned to the trio. He looked tired but in good spirits. He saw the body in Bickslow's arms and nodded at the mage.

"Not the way I planned it, but effective." stated the red priest to Beric Dondarrion. "Let's get back to the camp. I could go for a hot meal."

Bickslow's stomach growled in response and he smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'm just as hungry too."

The quartet trudged through the mud of the riverlands until they came upon a series of caves. Thoros carefully approached one and whispered a password that very few knew. A series of torches lit and standing in the mouth of the cave was the Lightning Lord himself, Beric Dondarrion. His face was lit up with a smile but it soon faded when he saw the body in the arms of Bickslow. He grimly nodded to Thoros and faded into the depths of the cave. The other three followed Thoros into the cave.

As they went deeper into the bowels of the earth more torches lined the rock walls and the air became warmer and drier. Finally they reached a larger chamber that was easily the size of a large building. Hundreds of people sat in this common space. All of them armed. All fiercely loyal to the lightning lord.

Beric sat down at a high rock. Thoros and the Thunder God tribe sat beside him.

"Alright Beric, one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Thoros.

Freed raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Lord Dondarrion smiled sadly, "Thoros is a powerful sorcerer but his power only goes so far. He can only resurrect one person at a time. Which means once he resurrects someone else that is not me-"

"You'll die." breathed Evergreen.

Beric nodded. "To answer your question my friend, yes, I want to do this. It's time that these men and women had a true ruler to rally behind. I was nothing more than the placeholder, that was established when you and I first started this little band." Beric looked at the three elite soldiers that had given so much to his fledgling cause, "I've lived a good life. I've fought the good fight. But now it's time for this old soldier to get some rest."

Freed soon realized he wasn't just looking at him, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Rather, he was addressing everyone in the room. All of the people that looked up to this great man were bleary eyed. Some were openly sobbing. Beric turned his attention back to Thoros.

"Let's rip this off like an old bandage and get this over with. I'd rather not drag this out." said Beric.

Thoros nodded. He stooped over the body of Mirajane Strauss while Beric laid himself out on the cold stone floor. Thoros began his series of enchantments and incantations that were so complex it was difficult even for Freed to comprehend clearly. The torches in the room began to flicker rapidly and some of the smaller stones in the cave began to shake. Freed watched as the smile on Beric's face grew wider and his eyes grew less and less alive, until finally the Lightning lord was no more. The torches flicker stopped and the earth's shaking ceased as well. Thoros was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He slowly rose from his kneeling position and stood up.

"Rise Mirajane Strauss, Queen of the North and all her territories, Lady of refuge, demon of Fairy Tail." he breathed. "And may you know that the Lord of Light gave you a second lease on life."

Freed stared breathless at Mirajane's still form. He looked at her pale face. No color was there. There was no sign of a pulse. No sign of life. Did it not work? Did Thoros's spell fail? Then Freed saw it. The subtle rise and fall of Mirajane's chest. The eyes of one of the most powerful mages in the world opened. They glowed with a dark color typical of Mirajane's powerful take over. She rose up from her prone position and stared around at the cave around her. Eyes screaming for explanation. Her face marked with savage anger.

The demon has awoken.

 **And there you go folks! The prologue to part 5 of a Game of Fairies. Mirajane has basically taken the place of Lady Stoneheart. But is Mirajane the same person, or has the demon side fully taken over? Will she be a brutal killing machine like lady stoneheart, or will she be the Mira we all know and love? Should be interesting to find out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and as always have a nice day!**


	86. Part 5 Chapter 1: Natsu

**Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter ready to go!**

A Dance of Fairies

Chapter 1: Natsu

The dry air of The Red Waste filled Natsu's lungs as he anxiously sat on a large rock. The sun sat high overhead causing sweat to trickle down his neck and soak his bandaged brow. He hated this damn wasteland. It caused him so much misery when Dany's small Khalasar first passed through here months ago, and it was still causing him misery now. He didn't mind the heat. That wasn't the problem. He was a fire dragon slayer after all, heat was nothing to him. It was the damn dryness of this land that bothered him. The lack of moisture in the air caused his skin to feel like sandpaper under his fingertips and his throat to feel constantly dry no matter how much water he drank. Nastu swallowed what little spit was in his mouth and swore as it hurt going down his parched throat.

"You seem to be in a foul mood fire breather." stated a man wearing dark leather armor and holding a spiked helmet in the crook of his right arm.

Natsu huffed and rested his head in his hands before he frustratingly threw his hands in the air.

"I can't stand all of this waiting!" exclaimed Natsu, "I want to know if she is ok or not!"

The man face was like stone after Natsu's outburst. He nodded and sat down beside Natsu.

"I get the feeling there's more to you frustration than that."

Natsu snarled, "You some kind of counselor Grey Worm?"

The Unsullied leader chuckled a little, "No, just trying to pass my time without losing myself in worry like you are."

Natsu crossed his arms as he looked around the rock they were sitting on. Surrounding the two was a large group of tents made of animal skin and sticks. Horses were everywhere and many Dothraki started at the two in awe. Mutters of Unsullied in their language permeated the air around the two as well as the word fire. Natsu glared at the gawkers.

"What are they all staring at?"

"I don't know much of Dothraki." replied Grey Worm, "But it seems to me that were are very interesting."

"No shit." replied Natsu. He looked at the many men and women around them. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"These are supposed to be a warlike people right?"

Grey Worm nodded.

"From what I remember," continued Natsu, "They captured anyone and enslaved anyone who was not part of the Khalasar. Yet for some reason we are being left alone." Grey Worm began to understand the Dragon Slayer's unease, "It makes no sense."

Grey Worm was about to reply when a woman with a slender figure, very curly brown hair, and dark skin walked up to them. Gray Worm stiffened as she approached while Natsu began to nervously tap his foot.

"Missandei." acknowledged Gray Worm to Daenerys Targaryen's trusted friend.

"Gray Worm," replied Missandei with a small smile. Natsu looked back and forth between the two and internally smirked.

 _Oh if only Happy were here now…._ He thought with a mischievous grin on the inside.

"How his Mother?" asked Gray Worm. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked imploringly at Missandei.

"She'll live. The healers here were able to remove the bolt and stop the bleeding. Now it's just a matter of waiting and seeing how she will be in a few days." replied Missandei.

Natsu's heart leapt for joy. Dany was ok. She was going to live. The image of her in his arms with blood staining her clothes faded from his mind. It didn't need to be there anymore. She was ok.

"Can we see her?" asked Natsu.

Missandei pursed her lips, "We can. But only after you two meet with the Khal and his… advisor."

Natsu tilted his head to the side, "Since when does a Khal have an advisor?"

Missandei shrugged and motioned for the two warriors to follow her. The sea of gawkers parted in front of them creating a pathway for Gray Worm and Natsu to walk down. They made their way towards the largest tent in the area. A massive thing of white cloth, stained slightly red by the wastes around them. Two large horses stood next to the tent, greedily gulping water from a makeshift trough next to the tent. Missandei stopped outside of the tent and opened the flap that was the entry. Natsu cautiously entered with Gray Worm right behind him.

Inside was a giant of a man. His face was covered in a night black beard that seemed to swallow his chin and neck. His hair was long and shaggy and the braid that ran down his back was almost as long as the Great Khal Drogo's once was. But unlike Drogo, this guy was hairy. It was like looking at a walking carpet. There were scars across the barrel shaped chest and around his enormous arms. Yup, this guy was definitely the Khal.

Surprisingly this Khal bowed to Natsu and nodded in respect to Gray Worm. Natsu knew this was strange, borderline heresy in the culture of the Dothraki. The Khal of a khalasar bowed to no one. And unless that person had earned it, treated no one as his equal. Yet this guy just met them and he has broken those two taboos.

"It seems our reputation precedes us." stated Gray Worm to a flustered Natsu.

"Oh you two have no idea." stated a low scratchy voice in the corner.

Natsu's eyes widened and he instantly revved his magic power to it's fullest extent. Flames leaked out of his clenched teeth and his hands began to simmer from the amount of heat building up. His muscles tensed. Ready for any sort of treachery. Natsu glared over to the corner and saw a man covered from head to toe in cloth bandages. Only one, bloodshot eye was exposed from beneath the bandages along with his mouth and a lump of flesh on the side that Natsu assumed was an ear. He wore, over the bandages that covered the rest of his body, westeros styled clothing with a leather jerkin over the torso and dark brown boots on his feet. The heavily bandaged hands rested on the pommel of a broadsword that was digging into the dirt at his feet. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice of the near mummified man.

"Jorah." growled Natsu.

Jorah moved one of his hands and shakily grabbed a wine skin by his side and took a quick swig from the contents inside of it.

"In the flesh." replied the spurned knight.

Gray Worm stared stunned at the man that was once his comrade in arms. He honestly didn't know what to do right now. THis was completely unexpected.

"I thought Dany barbequed you." growled Natsu as his magical pressure continued to rise.

Jorah hissed at the memory, or from the pain of an attempted cringe, "She did indeed. But it didn't kill me."

"Unfortunately." spat Natsu.

Jorah nodded to the fire dragon slayer, "I would say the same. This is the most pain I've ever experienced in my life. Can't even move with causing more scars to rip open from the burns. That's why my new skin is bandages." He drank some more from the wineskin before using the sword to help his crippled body stand up. "You have no idea how much I wanted to die." He limped forward to the two stunned warriors and stared hard with his lone eye at Natsu, "But now is not the time for us to fight each other."

"And why not!?" exclaimed Natsu angrily, "I could go for a good brawl with you right now!"

"Didn't you just get finished getting your ass handed to you by a lizard."

"WHATCHA SAY MR. MUMMY!" roared Natsu as his magic flared to life in his hands. Flames billowed out of his fist causing the Khal in the behind Jorah to nervously spout word in Dothraki at the knight.

"The Khal is right. We don't have the time or energy to fight, Dragneel." he hissed, "Right now, our one priority should be protecting Lady Daenerys until she his able to lead her armies once again. Then we can-"

"Stop right there." said Natsu. Never lowering his magical pressure, "Dany isn't doing anything."

Jorah stared at the pink haired boy, "That's not your decision to make."

"It wasn't my decision. It was hers." Jorah's eyes widened, "She doesn't want to be a queen anymore. She doesn't want anything to do with war anymore. And to be frank, I'm of the same mind."

Jorah shifted his jaw, "When did she say this?"

"When she met up with Natsu in the wilderness after the ambush." replied Gray Worm.

Jorah nodded, "She obviously was not thinking very clearly then. She did lose a lot of blood."

"Bullshit." snarled Natsu, "She was crystal clear to me last night."

Jorah's jealousy suddenly boiled to the surface, "What!" he angrily hissed.

"You heard me you sack of barbequed meat." replied Natsu with folded arms.

Jorah took some angry breaths before limping out of the tent in a fury, leaving Gray Worm and Natsu alone with a tense Khal. Natsu glared at the hairy Khal.

"Where is she?" Natsu snarled. The Khal pointed to the left and Natus left the tent as well and followed Missandei to the second largest tent in the khalasar. Natsu stopped at the entry way and took a deep breath. Her scent was in there all right. It was mixed with the smell of blood however. A foul smell that made his nose wrinkle up and retreat. He closed his eyes with a bowed head. Then he shook his head as if shaking off doubt before entering the tent.

There she was. Resting peacefully on a small cot in the tent. Next to her sat a Dothraki woman with a spear. The woman gripped the spear as Natsu suddenly burst in. But then she recognized the dragon slayer and let the spear fall back against her side. Natsu looked at the woman and nodded at the door. The woman stared at him for a moment before picking up her spear and exiting the tent.

She looked so peaceful right now. Her bare shoulder heavily bandaged and her skin cleaned from the blood that once stained her skin. Natsu placed his hand on her forehead as he knelt beside her bedside. He held her hand with his other hand. He had almost lost her. The fact still swirled around his mind. Taunting and torturing him. She almost died because he wasn't there to protect her when she needed him. Tears were forming in his eyes as he stroked her white hair.

"I'm so sorry." breathed Natsu through some quiet sobs, "I'm so sorry."

"She probably won't wake up for a few hours." said a voice that Natsu did not want to hear right now, "My limp made it a little difficult to get here and see her before you."

"Can't you just leave me alone." growled Natsu.

Jorah walked up to Natsu. The dragon slayer was expecting a snide comment or a fist to the face. But instead Jorah grunted in pain and knelt down beside Natsu.

"I know when to admit defeat boy." stated Jorah, "You won her heart. I didn't. It's that simple."

Natsu looked at Jorah puzzled, "Huh…"

"By the seven you are still denser than a fucking rock." lamented Jorah to which Natsu responded with a tick mark, "What I'm saying is you won flames for brains."

"I won what?"

"The fight for her heart. You won." replied Jorah, "To be honest. After thinking it over for the past few days. I'm amazed I thought that a beautiful young woman would fall for an old bastard such as myself." Jorah sighed, "All I can do now is protect her the best I can. And, when she wakes up, hopefully she will forgive me for what happened in the temple." He looked at Natsu with his one unbandaged eye, "I hope you will do the same. I don't want to fight you Natsu. I can now see that you have her best interest at heart. You would never willingly harm her. I was a fool to think so. I was blinded by damn jealousy."

Natsu stared wide eyed at the proud knight as he spilled his guts out to him while Dany slept peacefully beside them.

"Agh, I'm drunk," stated Jorah and he shakily stood up. "I'll leave you alone now." He slowly began to limp out of the dark tent.

"Hey Jorah!" called Natsu to exiting knight. The bear stopped and looked back at the dragon slayer. "Maybe when you are out of those bandages you and I can go a round." grinned the dragon slayer.

Jorah nodded back, "Only if it's with whiskey and not blades. I'm not exactly cut out for a fight anymore." and he left the tent. Outside Gray Worm was waiting for him.

The two nodded to each other and started to walk silently together around the camp. Finally, when they were a fair distance away from the tent Dany was in Gray Worm broke the silence.

"Your fears came true."

"Only part of them," replied Jorah, "I was wrong to doubt the boy like I did. He is strong and loves the Khaleesi fiercely. There's no question of that. But yes, my fears did come true. From what Missandei told me, the Red Priests decided to show their hand in this game." He looked at the young Unsullied General, "The gods must smile on you. How you got out of that city alive with her is beyond my comprehension."

"It was close." replied Gray Worm with his usual monotonous tone.

"Gray worm."

"Yes?"

"Did the khaleesi really say that she did not wish to be a queen anymore?" asked Jorah as the two stopped walking.

"If the fire breather says she did then I wouldn't doubt it. He may be many things, but he is not a liar." Jorah nodded in agreement.

"This revelation as well as the events in the past twenty four hours have complicated everything quite a bit." replied Jorah, "I have some letters to write." he moved around Gray Worm and in front of his own personal tent. "Until later Gray Worm."

"Until later." Gray Worm strode away. His men needed inspecting. Jorah silently entered his small tent and moved over to a desk that was given to him by the khal. With pain filled movements he eased himself into the chair beside the desk and grabbed a pen and parchment. A caw filled his ears. Jorah looked over at a raven that sat impatiently in it's cage.

"Be patient you." ordered Jorah, "You'll be out in a few minutes." Jorah pressed the pen to the paper and began writing.

 _Lord Varys,_

 _Things have gotten complicated…._

….

Dany's eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned and felt pain pierce her right shoulder. She grunted then looked over to that side. She saw heavy bandages on her bare shoulders and wrapped around her breasts. She then saw the spiky pink hair resting beside her on the cot. She yawned and smiled at him.

"Natsu." she whispered.

Natsu snorted and slowly lifted his head. He stared with fog in his eyes at Dany before realizing that Dany was actually awake.

"Dany!" exclaimed Natsu who surged forward and kissed her.

Dany smiled after they broke away from each other, "I kinda like that greeting." she whispered softly. She felt really weak right now. Her body was barely moving as it was right now. Just craning her head up to look at her love was exhausting. "Where are we Natsu?"

"A khalasar, and you wouldn't believe who save us." breathed Natsu as he gently held her hand in his own.

"Who?"

Natsu smiled at her, "Jorah did."

Dany's eyes widened and her jaw tightened, "What."

"Jorah, he survived. Found us bleeding to death, and convinced the Khal to save us." He saw the visible anger on Dany's face. Natsu's smile faded, "Dany, I already talked to him. He-"

"Is a traitor. He betrayed my trust and tried to kill you." snarled Dany even though it only came out as a whisper. "What if he-"

"He won't." finished Natsu, "I won't let him try it. I won't let anyone come near you like that. I promise."

Dany stared at the man she loved more than anything else, "Is he going to try to convince me to storm Westeros still?"

"Most likely." replied Natsu.

"Well he's shit out of luck." replied Dany with a smirk, "I plan on living a quiet life in the Dothraki sea with you and only you."

Natsu smiled back at her, "I like the sound of that." He kissed her once again, "Get healthy so we can make that happen."

"I'll be up and kicking before you know it flame brain."

"Good to know." he yawned and slumped next to the cot. Soon, the sound of Natsu snoring filled the tent. Dany played with some locks of his pink hair and smiled at her sleeping dragon.

"Get some rest you pyro. You need it."

"You loooooove him." cooed a high pitched voice that hovered above Dany with angelic wings. Dany glanced up to see a blue cat floating down to her and then softly landing on her stomach. "Guess you'll have to get used to be being the third wheel now Dany."

"I'm the third wheel!" roared Dany at the now snoozing blue cat on her cot. "Like hell I am you damn cat." She crossed her arms and glanced back and forth at the two who were snoring away. She smiled at the two after getting over Happy's comment, "I can't wait for my new life."

 **Jorah is alive. And it seems as if he and Natsu have made peace, hopefully. Dany is recovering as well. But Jorah has been revealed to have been working for the spider. But why? And how will the Spider react to Dany no longer wanting to rule. Things are about to get complex in the Game of Thrones. It'll be fun to write! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and have a nice day!**


	87. Part 5 Chapter 2: Arya

**Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter this weekend! Thank you guys for all of the views and support it has been amazing so far! As you can probably see, this chapter is taking a different approach than normal. Let me know how you guys like it. Anyways, let's get started!**

A Dance of Fairies

Chapter 2: Arya

Arya looked at gray skies above her then shivered as the a cold wind swept by her. Her black hair whipped over her face and she shook her head to free her vision from her hair. She peered upwards searching for the sun. That's how she knew how to navigate right now. The sun, where it was that was where West or East was. She knew that from her father. He taught her that years ago now. She felt some tears form in her eyes as she thought of the day of that lesson. She missed her father, she missed him with every fiber of her being.

Another cold wind dragged her away from her memories and back into reality. The sun was gone, hidden by the gray clouds of winter. It wasn't coming back out anytime soon either. Arya sighed and squatted down in the mud around her.

"See it?" asked the voice of a small black cat with an oversized sword on its back.

"Nope." replied Arya, "Too many clouds."

The black cat looked upwards at the sky as well, "Yeah, I won't be able to fly above those. They're too high up there." he looked to his left at the sandy coastline. "Looks like it'll be another day of following the coast."

Arya nodded and she rose back up to her feet and started walking with the cat walking beside her. The cold winds and the freezing spray of the ocean forced Arya to wrap her thin cloak tightly around her small arms. She saw as the day went on that her breath began to mist in the cold air and her skin began to grow goosebumps as it tried to run away from the freezing air around her. After several miles of silence Arya spoke up.

"Do you think Gajeel is ok?" she muttered to the black cat.

"I know he's ok." replied Pantherlily, "He's Gajeel, he's been in worse scrapes than that one before. Heck, I'll bet you that he is waiting for us by Erza's side when we do find her."

"I hope so." replied Arya. She wasn't very confident in Lily's words. She had seen too many horrors in her short life to know that the world was not kind enough for the best case scenario to happen.

Arya felt her stomach rumble and she pursed her lips. It had been two days since they had found any food. Lily had tried flying over the ocean in hopes of seeing fish or birds they could eat. But there was no such luck. It was like this entire area of the coast was void of life. Even the trees were lifeless, their branches brittle and leafless. She was thirsty too. But she didn't dare drink the seawater. Who know's what that'd do to her what with it being saltwater and all. She never saw Lily drink it so she didn't trust the ocean to her left either. She brushed some hair out of her face with her weakening arms as she continued to trudge through the mud and clay that was the western coast of the Westeros. Her stomach growled loudly again and this time Lily heard it as well.

"Don't worry kid. We'll find food eventually. There's got to be some sort of town nearby." he said reassuringly to the small Stark girl.

Arya just nodded. She was just focused on taking one step forward at a time. Her head was bowed, shielding her bare face from the icy winds. While trudging forwards she suddenly bumped into Lily, who had stopped.

"Why did we stop?" she asked gloomily. Arya looked up and saw a ship with tan sails along the coastline. And there were people rushing towards them. At first Arya was overjoyed. There was people. That meant food. They were saved. Then she saw the light's reflection off of drawn steel. She heard Lily draw his own sword and witnessed him suddenly grow to full height.

"Arya stay behind me!" ordered the now man sized cat with a humongous sword in his powerful paws.

Arya saw the details of the people charging at them. Some wore strange, brightly colored clothes, and carried swords that were of a foreign design. But there were several that wore dark leather armor and spiked helmets on their dark heads, and shields on their arms. Arya's eyes widened as she recognized these warriors. She remembered them from the stories Old Nan used to tell her. They were Unsullied. And they were not to be trifled with.

"Lily don't!" exclaimed Arya. Lily looked back at her. "You'll only get yourself killed!"

"Arya I swore to protect you-"

"You can't protect me if you're dead." she interrupted. The warriors were now circling the two. "Please Lily."

Lily snarled defiantly at the strange warriors circling them. He closed his eyes and dropped his sword in the clay before shrinking down to his normal size. There were shocked mutterings between the foreigners before they roughly grabbed Lily and Arya, placed sacks over their heads, and carried them to their ship.

…..

Arya had grown used to the rockings of the boat. She no longer had motion sickness and she no longer felt weak. She at least had some sort of food in her belly. Even if the food tasted horrible. Lily was sitting next to her in chains as well. They were in the belly of the ship, along with at least a dozen other prisoners. No one said a word, no one looked at each other. All were resigned to their fate. Arya figured out pretty quickly what this ship was. It was a slaver's ship from Essos. They had been on this hunk of wood for weeks now. Knowing nothing but the back and forth of the boat as it clipped through the ocean's powerful waves, and the commands of the harsh captain and his crewmembers.

But this morning was different. Was it morning? Arya didn't really know but when she woke up she figured it was morning. And things were strange. The ship was not rocking back and forth like normal and the other prisoners had grown anxious and were fidgeting nervously beside Arya. The loud sounds of the crew moving about above them filled the belly of the ship as well as shouts and commands from gruff voice of the captain. A thud resounded through the cavity Arya was in as the ship gently bumped into something. More movement above and then the door opened revealing blinding light. Arya squinted at the hatch and then she heard the sharp crack of a whip in the air.

"Up all of you!" ordered the Captain, "I've got coin to make!"

Everyone reluctantly stood. When Arya stood her bones and joints creaked and her muscles cried out due to being so stiff from sitting in chains for so long. She was shoved out of the ship and up onto the deck where the brilliant light of the sun greeted her stinging eyes. The air was incredibly warm as well. It also felt very dry. Arya's already water deprived body felt like it was shriveling up even more in this arid land the ship had arrived at.

Her blue gray eyes eventually adjusted to the brightness and she saw a massive city next to the dock that the ship had stopped at. This city had enormous pyramids rising high into the sky and colorful walls and buildings all around. People were shouting and speaking in a strange language Arya could not understand.

"Move it girl!" the whip cracked in the air and snapped against Arya's back.

She cried out in pain and stumbled forward, down the wooden gangplank and onto wooden dock. She felt splinters enter her bare feet as she was shoved forward by the captain and the other prisoners. Eventually they were placed onto a makeshift stage at the main hub of the docks. The stage was surrounded by people wearing rich clothes and covered in gold. She felt the Captain's calloused hands roughly grab her and place a wooden sign over her head. Arya looked down at the sign and her eyes widened. There was a number on it. The captain became to shout at the onlookers in the strange language she was hearing. And every so often someone else would shout back at her. Arya now realized what was going on. This was a slave auction. She tried to look at Lily for comfort but only felt the sting of a whip as she moved.

"Look ahead girl!"

Arya gritted her teeth and stared defiantly in front of her. Quickly, the other prisoners were sold off and soon Arya and Lily were the only ones standing on the platform. The buyers began to stream away until only a few remained. Arya looked angrily out at the remaining crowd as they began to bid on her. Then she heard someone shout out in the language she knew.

"Fifty gold for both the cat and the girl!"

Arya looked over to the voice and saw a man in colorful armor standing in the front of the crowd. He had a tanned face and dark brown hair with a well kept beard along his chin and over his lips. There were mutterings from the crowd at the offer. Apparently it was a lot. The crowd all walked away until only the man in the armor was standing there.

"Sold then!" bellowed the captain before grabbing Arya and Lily and shoving them towards the man. "Take them away already. I've got work to do."

"Thank you." replied the man with a thick accent. Arya was expecting to be handled roughly by the man but instead he gently placed a hand on her shoulders and led her over to a horse drawn cart with two other slaves on it. He helped Lily and Arya up into the cart then took his seat at the reins. Before snapping the reins he looked back at his three new slaves.

"I hope you like Dothraki food. Because that is what we are eating tonight."

"Huh?" uttered Arya before she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth realizing she wasn't supposed to speak. The man only smiled back at her as the cart rolled away from the docks and the city walls.

"Dothraki food. Usually horse meat I think. Though I've never had it myself." replied the man with smile, "Oh, and when we get far enough away from the city I'll take those binds off of you all. You won't need them where we are going."

The two men, Arya, and Lily looked back and forth at each other before Lily spoke up.

"Why won't we need them?"

"Becaused, you all are not slaves anymore. You have been bought by the great Daario Naharis! Loyal knight to the mother of dragons, breaker of chains, and true queen of Westeros, Daenerys Stormborn. And that is where we are going. To meet her."

Arya's eyes widened and a large smile formed on her cracked lips. She looked over at Lily and grinned, "See, things did work out."

"Barely." replied Lily.

"Or she could be entirely pissed off at me for not meeting up with her sooner." Daario suddenly explained causing Arya's grin to fade, "She won't let you all be slaves don't worry about that. We just might not get the warmest of receptions."

"Why not?" asked Arya.

"Because child, Lady Daenerys used to rule that dust bowl of a city behind you. She was driven out and when the fighting broke out I was sorta passed out drunk in a brothel." Arya sweatdropped along with Lily, "So I'm just hoping she doesn't think I'm some sort of traitor for not helping her when she needed me."

The city faded into the distance as they traveled along the dusty road and out into the wastes that surrounded Slaver's Bay. After a couple hours Daario suddenly veered the cart off of the road and out into the wilderness.

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Lily.

"Dothraki don't follow roads cat. In order to find them…" he looked hard at the ground before finally spotting a long trail of hoof prints, "You need to find their horses. And they are very far ahead of us." he snapped the reins hard and the horses took off into a gallop.

….

Night had fallen around them and the darkness was deep. Only the torchlight the Daario held with one hand illuminated the darkness around the carriage. Arya's eyes were heavy and she slipped in and out of sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep for good the carriage abruptly stopped causing her to slide forward and roughly bump up against the front of the cart. She awoke with a start and glared at Daario.

"Why did we stop?" asked Lily.

"Why do you think cat? We found them."

Arya looked past Daario and her eyes widened. In front of them was a sea of tents as far as the eye could see. Torches and bonfires lit up the ground around the tents making it feel like the sun was out in the middle of the night. And there were the sounds of horns, drums, and fighting inside of the sea of tents.

"It appears we are missing out on quite the celebration right now." grinned Daario, "Stay close to me. Dothraki festivities are known to get a little out of hand."

"Out of hand?" questioned Arya.

"Let's just say that if there isn't at least three deaths at a Dothraki wedding it is considered a dull affair." replied Daario.

Arya and Lily worriedly glanced at the tents as the carriage entered the Khalasar. And celebrating these people were. Lily was shocked by what he was seeing. While Arya kept her eyes closed. Many indecent things were going on and her father would've been ashamed of her if he saw her staring at it. After several more minutes the carriage came to a stop.

"Here we are everyone. Home sweet home." Daario jumped off of the carriage and walked over to a large group of Dothraki warriors.

The large, muscular men stepped in front of him and gripped their Arakhs. Daario smiled nervously and glanced around them.

"My queen I have returned." he stated.

Arya suddenly saw a beautiful young woman push past the Dothraki warriors. She wore typical dothraki dress that covered very little skin but she also wore heavy bandages on one of her shoulders. What shocked Arya the most was that her hair was white, almost like Mira's. She saw Daario speaking to the woman before the woman hugged him and told him to go get something to eat while she talked to the newly freed slaves. Daario bowed low and walked away. The woman looked over at the cart and walked over.

She looked at the faces in the cart. They were tired, afraid, and shocked. Then her eyes landed on the little girl with black hair. She must've been no older than twelve. The woman smiled sadly at them before her eyes widened. She was looking directly at Pantherlily.

"What are you looking at?" asked Lily with crossed arms.

"Another exceed." breathed the woman which caused Lily's eyes to widen.

"How do you-"

"NATSU!" shouted the woman.

"Eh! What is it Dany!?"

Lily stared, mouth agape as a pink haired man barreled forward from a large fire. Lily recognized him instantly. The pink hair, slanted eyes, carefree demeanor. There was no mistaking it. The pink haired man looked at the former slaves and smiled.

"Hey! Congrats you guys!" he said with a toothy grin. The woman named Dany smacked his arm.

"Be a little more sensitive you pyro." she said.

"Oh right, so um… who's hungry?" Dany just pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Natsu, take a closer look."

"Hmm…" Natsu looked at the people in the cart. Two guys, pretty normal looking. A little girl who was filthy and looked exhausted. A black cat standing on two legs with a large scar on it's face that looked a lot like… "LILY!" exclaimed Natsu.

"About time you noticed." grumbled Lily before Natsu leapt up onto the cart and grabbed the cat with a large hug.

"I'm glad to see you're ok."

"A bit early to say ok, but I'm better than before." replied Lily. Natsu ended his embrace and stared seriously at Lily.

"Did you see any of the others from the guild?"

Arya looked at this strange man and saw the symbol tattooed in red on his shoulder.

"You're from Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Arya.

Natsu didn't hear Lily's response. Instead his head whipped over to the little girl.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I um…" she looked hesitantly around, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

The woman that Natsu was with nodded and gently grabbed Arya's hand. She was helped down from the cart and guided over to a large tent near the largest fire. Inside of the tent was a small bed with a table and several chairs. A small fire illuminated the space inside the tent. The woman named Dany lifted Arya up onto the bed and then grabbed a wet cloth from a bowl of water near the bedside. She gently wiped off the grime and dirt from the girl as Arya looked over at Natsu.

"My name is Arya Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark."

Dany stopped wiping her face. This was the daughter of Eddard Stark. The most loyal bannerman of the Usurper. What was she doing out here? How did she get here? Dany closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _She is not one of the Usurper's dogs. She is just a scare little girl right now._ She reminded herself before she continued to clean off the girl's face.

"I know what Fairy Tail is because I know people from there."

"You do!?" exclaimed Natsu, "Who?"

"Um… Gajeel, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Mr. Laxus, Lily, and Miss Levy." replied Arya.

Natsu's face was covered with a wide grin, "How are they!? Are they ok? What are they doing? Why are they not with you? Are-" Natsu saw the girl's face grow somber and her eyes welled up a little.

"The last time I saw Gajeel he was running to fight some men who were trying to hurt me. Same with Miss Levy. The last time I saw the others…. Was…" Arya wiped her eyes and sniffled, "The night of the wedding at the Twins."

Dany looked at the girl who was on the verge of completely breaking down. She put away the cloth and sat down beside her on the fur blankets before wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"It's ok Arya. You can tell us." said Dany softly.

Arya nodded and gulped, "The wedding, was a trap. A trap set by the Lannisters." Natsu and Dany's eyes widened, "They killed so many people. I don't know if the others are alive. All I know is Erza was able to get my big brother out of there but only after-*sniff*-after-"

"After what?" Natsu was scared now.

"After they started killing everyone. I don't know who made it out alive." bawled Arya.

Natsu's heart stopped. The temperature in the room plummeted. Dany looked worriedly over at the pink haired dragon slayer. This wasn't like Natsu. When angry, the temperature always soared. But now it was cold. Then she saw it. She saw Natsu's lips curled and quivering. His fist were clenched and tears began to stain his cheeks.

"Natsu." she breathed.

Natsu bowed his head and walked out of the tent.

"Natsu!" she called. "Happy!"

"Mmmm… fish." moaned the snoozing blue cat in the corner.

"Damn it. Stay here Arya, do not leave this tent." ordered Dany, "Natsu!"

She ran through the throngs of celebrating Dothraki searching for him. Finally after walking to the edge of the camp she found him sitting next to three large dragons. His knees were tucked up to his chest and he was staring out at the endless Red Wastes. Dany sat knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before leaning her head against his. She felt his warm hand gently grip her forearm.

"Dany, I know I made you a promise. But-"

"Hey." she cupped his face in her hands, "They're your family. By extension they may as well be mine as well." She stared at his dark eyes, "You do what you need to do now. And I'll follow you for a change."

Natsu nodded then smiled at her before she gave him a kiss. The white dragon Natsu was leaning up against snorted and let out a puff of smoke. Dany glanced up at the large lizard's head and chuckled.

"You wish you were this lucky Viserion."

 **And end chapter! Arya is now with Dany and Natsu. And Natsu has now learned what happened in Westeros. What do you think will happen next you guys? Let me know what you guys think. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and as always have a nice day!**


	88. Part 5 Chapter 3: Wendy

**Wow guys, I apologize for the late update. Got kinda busy this weekend and it was actually kinda difficult coming up with the next chapter. So I took my time with it and I really hope you guys like it. With that being said, let's begin!**

A Dance of Fairies

Chapter 3: Wendy

Wendy stared blankly forward. No sign of emotion, no sign of livelihood, no sign of having a care in the world. She stood inside of the Grand Sept. On the table meant only for royalty lay the small body of a white cat. The cat looked so clean, so peaceful. Her paws folded gently one over the other and face resting in a peaceful state. But inside of the young girl staring at what was left of her best friend, peace was a foreign concept. The door to the Sept creaked open.

"My Queen, the time has come." said the elderly voice of Grand Maester Pycelle. "We must Septons lay her to rest."

The blue haired queen refused to move. She stood stock still, eyes still staring forward emptily into the cavernous spaces of the Grand Sept. That night was replaying over and over in her mind. And every time it did, a part of her died.

"Queen Wendy…"

"I know Pycelle." Wendy whispered hoarsely, her throat still raw from days of sobbing. "Just another minute."

She looked at the body of Carla one last time. Tear welled up in her eyes as she saw her best friend, gone before her eyes. She took a shaky breath and swallowed back tears.

"Ok…" she croaked. She felt the old man Pycelle take her by the hand and lead her out of the Grand Sept.

Outside of the enormous cathedral were thousands of normal citizens. All of them wanting to know what had happened. Many of them looked restless and exhausted. They had been up all night worrying that something had happened to the Queen. A few sighs of relief were heard as the blue haired girl made a rare appearance before the masses. She stood quietly on the steps of the Grand Sept for a moment looking out at her many subjects. They looked dreadful. Starvation and disease were apparent on their faces. Wendy closed her eyes and subtly shook her head. This sort of thing was getting far too familiar.

"Queen Wendy." she opened her eyes to see a young man with short blond hair approaching her.

He wore brown sackcloth on his body and he was accompanied by several others where the same garb. What striking about this relatively thin young man approaching Wendy was the intricate design engraved into his forehead. The young man bowed to her.

"You have my condolences for your loss. It is a terrible thing to lose a friend."

Wendy looked hard at the young man. He looked familiar, "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

The man tightened his jaw a little. He was nervous. "Brother Lancel is my name, my queen."

"Lancel…. As in Lancel Lannister? Son of Kevan Lannister?" continued Wendy, her gaze hardening at the young man.

Lancel nodded his head cautiously.

"We will not talk here." said Wendy as she looked out at a crowd holding it's breath. They knew all too well her vendetta against House Lannister, "Come with me. Your friends can follow if they wish."

Lancel followed Wendy and her guards up the hill to the palace. As the doors closed behind the party Wendy strode towards the throne and sighed before sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world. Whoever thought making a throne out of a bunch of welded swords was an idiot.

"Now then…" Wendy breathed, "Lancel Lannister…" She pursed her lips then pointed at him as she leaned against one of the armrests, "You have some nerve coming here. You know I could easily have you killed as a traitor to the crown."

Lancel shifted his feet, "I'm fully aware of that your grace. But I also trust that the seven will keep me safe from any of your wrath as well."

"The seven? Gripping to religion as you possibly face your executioner. How noble." scoffed Wendy. "Why the hell would you come here? To sneak into my house? Harm me, threaten me?"

"As I said back at the Grand Sept, I am here to offer my condolences." he looked over at the other men wearing rags, "I also wished to discuss something with you. A religious matter."

"Why should I bother with you?"

"You respect those who are not traitors. I know that very well. I fought at the Battle of Blackwater Bay and was gravely wounded. I fought along your section of the tower. If you hadn't held off Stannis' men the way you did. I would be dead, and I wouldn't have gotten this second chance. A chance to correct the wrongs of my life."

Wendy leaned forward, "Blackwater Bay…" flashbacks of the savagery that occurred on the walls of King's Landing that day made the queen shudder, "Out of respect for your courage, even if it may be foolish courage, I'll listen."

"Thank you your grace." replied Lancel, "The world as we currently know it is in dire straits right now. The people are starving and hope seems to be all but lost."

"Tell me something I don't know." muttered Wendy.

"We believe that we can help restore order through the mercy of the seven. Through the faith, we believe that morality, justice, and civility can be restored to the seven kingdoms. I'm sure that would make it much easier to rule this land."

Wendy leaned back in her chair, "It would, wouldn't it?" What she'd give for a little order in the chaos. "And how does your plan go?"

Lancel seemed to be gaining confidence at this acknowledgment from the Queen, "We shall root out corruption from the Faith and from the political world. Those who serve only themselves and not the people will be punished, and if they do recant what they have done, put to death for causing other such pain and misery."

Wendy's eyes widened. That was a bold statement to make to a queen. Especially one that was currently surrounded by ass kissing noblemen and women. Wendy narrowed her eyes at Lancel as she pondered his grand plan. Root out corruption, execute the abusers, and generally try to make this cruel world a better place. Wendy smiled a little, she was liking this plan. It was not only a good way to restore order, but a good way to destroy enemies in the process.

"What sort of commitment would you need from me for something like this?"

Noblemen and woman cried out and muttered as they realized that the Queen was seriously considering this audacious plan. Pycelle shifted nervously next to Wendy.

"Only your authorization and endorsement. You are still incredibly popular among the common folk my queen. They would follow your word to the end."

"Flattery will not work Lancel." remarked Pycelle roughly, "you and your sparrows," he spat out the name with venom, "Will have no place in King's Landing. Come my queen we must have a council meeting."

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" barked Wendy ignoring her sore throat. Her powerful voice echoed off of the walls of the palace and forced Pycelle to reluctantly return to his seat. "Thank you."

"There will be some sacrifice on the part of the crown."

Wendy turned back to Lancel. "That being?"

"The crown would lose it's power over the Faith. The faith will become autonomous from the state. To prevent corruption within it from occurring ever again."

Wendy pursed her lips. That was quite a power play as well. It was always a dangerous move for a monarch to give up any sort of power. She shifted her jaw and sat silently for a few moments as she thought long and hard about this proposal.

"My Queen, I urge you to not consider this folly!" hissed Pycelle from his wooden seat.

"Sparrows huh," Replied Wendy completely ignoring the old man, "I hope that name lives forever in the hearts of the people." She saw Lancel's stoic face actually break into a smile while Pycelle emitted a sigh of defeat, "One condition though Lancel." Lancel looked up at Wendy, "I want your first targets to be Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister… Casterly Rock in general."

"And my father?" asked Lancel.

"He's been a good soldier. I ask that you tell him to come here so that I may speak with him. He has done nothing to try and harm me. Therefore, he is not my enemy." she saw Lancel close his eyes with relief, "I think this concludes our little chat don't you?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Good." Wendy smiled at Lancel, "I hope your plan works." She nodded for Lancel and his sparrows to be escorted out, "Oh, and make sure that they are given access to the Grand Sept. If there is any resistance, you know what to do."

The guards bowed and followed her orders. Wendy looked over at the trembling noblemen then at Pycelle.

"Now we can have our council meeting." she rose from the Iron throne and strode towards the small council chambers with her makeshift small council in tow.

Once she had her seat at the head of the table in the council room, Pycelle flew into a fury.

"Wendy! Do you have any idea what you have just done!? You've made enemies of the church and the powerful noblemen! I cannot stand idly by while you throw away the power of the iron throne and- *ack*!"

Pycelle felt the air leave his lungs as if getting sucked out by a vacuum. He gripped his throat and fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Pycelle, you old fool." Wendy muttered, "It's not the power of the Iron Throne you fear disappearing. It's your own." Pycelle's veins began to bulge from under his skin as the hue of his skin went from pale to purple, "Don't worry, I'll take that power away from you now. After all, it's better to get painful things over with quickly."

Pycelle's eyes bulged from his head and he uttered one last gasp before falling heavily onto the stone floors, dead. The nobles in the room stared slack jawed and stunned at the fallen Maester. Wendy smirked and reached for her goblet of water. She swirled the drink before taking a sip and setting the golden cup down.

"Did you all see that?" she asked the shocked small council members. "That," she pointed at Pycelle's corpse, "Is what happens when you attempt to undermine me. You all are new to this small council. This is the one rule you must abide by…" She leaned forward and gave each member a terrifying glare, "Harm me, or defy me in any way, and you will not live to see a tomorrow." She leaned back once again and smiled, "Clear?"

Silence permeated the air until one of the noblemen stammered back to her, "C-clear."

"Good." she replied, "Now then, reports. I want them now."

….

 _Well, that was an hour and a half of my time being wasted._

Wendy huffed and closed the doors to her chambers. She felt exhausted, and it didn't help that there was no one there to help her relax.

 _Oh wait! Me and Carla can…. Not…._

Tears welled up in Wendy's eyes as her face grew downcast. She trudged over to the large bed that sat against the far wall of the large room and sat down on the edge of it, he eyes wandering over to the small depression in the blankets where Carla once sat as well.

 _Why did you do it Carla…_

"Why did you have to leave me." she quivered as she tried to bite back the sobs. She then rubbed her arms across her eyes, wiping away the tears and repeated a line Carla told her many times, "It is not lady like to cry over everything child." Wendy told herself. But that didn't help. Instead Wendy felt tears begin to dribble down her cheeks.

A whoosh of cold air swept into the room from the open balcony windows. Wendy's face hardened almost instantly and without looking she addressed the figure wearing the cat mask that was kneeling at the balcony entry.

"Enter." she muttered.

The silent figure wearing black robes and the cat mask walked in.

"What do you have for me today?" asked Wendy as the wells in her eyes dried up. It was time to be serious.

"More of the same when it comes to the war. Stalemate everywhere." said the figure in an enigmatic voice.

"And the whereabouts of the Spider?" asked Wendy.

"Gone to Casterly Rock. He's aligned himself with the Lannisters once again."

Wendy smirked, "Trying to hide with lion cubs. How cute."

"Those cute lion cubs have little birds that killed some of my men." replied the masked figure gruffly.

"And they shall forever be remembered for their valor." replied Wendy, "Deliver their pay to their families or next of kin if they had any, and make sure to grant them extra as well… say fifty percent."

"Of course."

The figure didn't move. Wendy looked at him expecting him to leave before she sighed.

"What else?"

"We may have found out where the Hound and Lady Alberona disappeared to."

Wendy's jaw became rigid and hatred appeared in her eyes. She remembered the night when Cana betrayed her. She turned Carla against her. In Wendy's eyes, Cana had killed Carla. No one else was responsible for that devastating tragedy. Then she found out the Hound had taken the Lannister children and fled with Cana. Wendy was heartbroken when she found that out. She thought the Hound was the person she could trust the most in this cruel world. But she was proven wrong.

"Where are they?" she asked forcefully.

"We don't know their current location, only the person they met up with after they fled."

"And?"

The masked figure was silent for a moment. "Melisandre of Asshai."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Stannis's red witch… Are you certain?"

"The information is the most valid we've had from our spies in that area yet."

Wendy rose from her seat and walked across the room to a wine bottle where she poured herself a glass. She may be young but she was queen. And the stuff did have a nice acquired taste.

"That's rather interesting." she took a sip, "Keep tabs on that lead. I want to know what comes out of it."

"Yes milady. And we do have one more thing." Wendy looked at the figure, "We intercepted a communique to the Spider from Essos. It was signed with Ser Jorah Mormont's signature."

"Last we heard from Ser Mormont he was Varys' spy on Daenerys Stormborn, correct?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, it appears he continues to do so. We broke the code he was using just hours ago. The message was rather surprising."

"What did it read?" asked Wendy as she took a seat in a large easy chair and sipped on her glass.

"Daenerys Targaryen has been overthrown in Mereen. The populace believes she is dead when in fact she is in hiding with a large Dothraki Khalasar. It stated that she was no longer interested in seizing the Iron throne and wished to live a quiet life among the Dothraki instead."

That got Wendy's attention, "The dragon queen wishes to not conquer us. This is good news! One less threat to worry about. Was there anything else in the message?"

"Yes, it also made mention of a man named Natsu Dragneel." Wendy choked on her wine and coughed hard as the name was mentioned. She then carefully set her glass down on a table.

"I'm sorry, what was that name again?" she asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, apparently he holds significant sway over the Targaryen girl. He has her complete trust. Apparently he was the x-factor that helped her conquer Slaver's Bay."

Wendy was silent for a moment, "Natsu," she whispered. She folded her hands and leaned forward pondering what she had just heard.

"Do you wish for us to any sort of action on this matter?" asked the masked figure.

"Hmm…. yes. Keep close tabs on both of them, Daenerys and Natsu. I want to know everything about them and everything they plan to do. Make sure Ser Mormont thinks that the Spider is still here in King's Landing. He is a valuable source of information from that part of the world."

"Yes my lady." The figure turned then glanced back at the young queen, "If I may ask, do you know this Natsu Dragneel?"

Wendy sighed, "Yes, I know him. He is from my world. And he is probably the most destructive person I know. Tread carefully around him. He may be a good person but his destructive power is not something to underestimated." The figured nodded, "Oh, and before you go. Plant someone inside of those Sparrows. I want to know about everything they are doing before they can even plan anything."

"Yes my lady. Also, we found a plot with Maester Pycelle, he plans on betraying you. We already put his conspirators to the sword."

 _So it's a good thing then that I killed the fat fool._ "I've already taken care of it." the figure's eyes widened underneath his mask. He had forgotten how ruthless his queen could really be, "I'll need to find a new Maester."

"Shall I assist in the search?"

"Sure, if you want to." replied Wendy, "But don't go to Old Town. They will only send another Pycelle. Find me someone more… unconventional."

The figure nodded, "I already have someone in mind. I will deliver him to you within the week."

"Excellent, you are dismissed captain."

The heavy red curtains swept in front of the figure. A cross breeze came through putting the curtains back in place. The figure in the cat mask was gone. Wendy's hardened facade dropped and she slumped into her chair. She looked over at the bottle of wine and poured herself a full glass before downing it in one go.

"I really miss you Carla…"

 **And chapter! Like I said, I'm sorry for the late update! But I hope you guys liked the chapter. A bit slower but it basically showed where Wendy is at currently. Who do you guys think the spy captain was referring to when he said he had an unconventional maester in mind? And what does Wendy plan to do about Natsu and Daenerys? It'll be interesting to find out. Let me know what you guys think and as always, have a nice day!**


	89. Announcement

Hello everybody! First of all… I want to apologize. This isn't a story update. This is merely an announcement. I know, it's been months… damn near a year since I've updated this story. That is my fault. I got hit with writer's block and it never really broke until recently. During that time I had been working on other writing projects and kinda lost track of where I was going with this story.

BUT! That does not mean I will be abandoning this story. Far from that, I really want to continue this story. But… I also feel like I can do better. I've re-read my work and well, I cringe a little each time. I will tell you guys, that for this entire story I wrote by the seat of my pants. I did not plan this story out in the slightest and that was a huuuuuuge mistake on my part.

I plan on taking this story seriously now. I've already begun the process of a rewrite. The planning is underway. I've been binge watching Game of Thrones (Btw how awesome has season 7 been!) and I've been re reading Fairy Tail in an attempt to get to know the characters better so I can deliver a truly great story to you all.

The rewrite for this story will be posting in the next few days. It will have a new title: _**A Song of Fairies**_ _ **.**_ Keep an eye on my profile page for that update. It'll be easier to find for you guys that way than to have to scroll through the hundreds of stories on this site.

Anyways, I again apologize for the disappointment of not having a new update for this story. It's undergoing a rewrite and lots of revision. I hope to see you all when I do post the re-write! Thank you guys so much for all of the support you have given! Without you all, this would've never gone as far as it has.

And as always, I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
